When All Hell Breaks Loose
by MagicMagie
Summary: Midoriya Izuku is not your wimpy loser that every anime tries to portray. Instead, he is the straight-forward dramatic teen you will come across. Oh, he is quirkless and wants a reason to flip off all the heroes for telling him he can not be a hero so he is going to be a hero just to spite them! (Quirkless!Deku) Completed up to Season 4 of Anime. Will continue when Season 5 out.
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome To My Hell!

Hello everybody! My name is Izuku Midoriya, your main protagonist in this story! Well, either that or I get sent to jail for the stupid shit I do. Oh well! Let me describe myself for you so you have an idea of what the hell you should be seeing.

When God decided to drop me off on Earth to be babysat by mortals, he decided to make me a cute boy. I have curly green hair with eyes to match, a freckled covered face, and a short, skinny stature. Thankfully, I decided to work out so I can beat up my damn bullies. Now I have a six-pack with some sexy muscles, providing you an all-in-one package of cute and sexy; though, the hot is going to be hidden unless I take off my shirt. Sorry, everyone! Maybe soon you will get to swoon over me.

God did forget to give me something when he decided to sacrifice me into the wild, however. He forgot to provide me with a quirk. Or maybe he was trying to get rid of me, but that isn't happening anytime soon! A quirk is a superpower that you can have from ripping your eyeballs out of your head to super strength. Heroes came out with quirks. They are supposed to be there to protect the public, even if I have my problems with them. If you have read any superhero story, that is what my world is. Except instead of just Superman having power, 80% percent of the population has a superpower. I call bullshit on this statistic because I'm the only quirkless person in my school. The other 20% percent are quirkless like me, meaning we're just there for show as other bodies to be hanging around. I'm willing to bet at least 95% of that 20% quirkless population is elderly, so damn my life. Natural selection, I guess. There are villains too, but that is kind of expected. Anyway, now back to reality!

I'm in class, and it's 'figure out what the hell you want to do in life' day. The teacher made the thing only last five seconds by saying that everyone wants to be a hero and throwing the papers up. The students agree as they show off their quirks. YOU CAN'T USE YOUR QUIRKS IN PUBLIC, ASSHATS!

"Hey, don't slump me in with these extras, teach. They will be lucky if they end up as sidekicks in some old torn-down agency." Bakugo Katsuki sneers. Oh yeah, he exists, huh? Damn it; I got to explain him, I guess. Bakugo is my bully that I used refer to as Kacchan before discrimination came in and ruined that! You know that asshole in every anime that the girls either hate or fall in love with for some strange reason? This is your man! Ashy blonde hair, demon red eyes, a nice body, and a salty look on his face always to top it all off! It's honestly surprising that he wants to be a hero when he is just a dipwad to me. Unless you are Endeavor, that shit don't fly honey! Before I go on a rant, I will let this keep going.

"Ah, Bakugo, you're aiming for UA, yes? It seems Midoriya is too." I swear the teacher is wanting some drama for saying that. I can hear kids starting to gossip while Bakugo is setting off explosions in his hands due to his quirk. Welp, time to set the stage, folks!

"At least I have the balls to try over the rest of you except Bakugo," I say with a smirk. This sparks outrage in the classroom. Bakugo walks over, slamming his hands on my desk and exploding the poor thing. I ask him, "What's up, firework?"

The teacher loudly says, " The bell is about to ring, Bakugo." Nevermind, the teacher wants me dead. At that note, the bell rings, and most students leave, but Bakugo and I. Before looking down at my dead body, I grab my notebook and bookbag and make a dash out. I have more important things to worry about than him, and it works on my endurance. Got to look on the positive is what the therapist frequently says, yes?

"GET BACK HERE DEKU!" Deku is my nickname that is supposed to mean useless. Mom didn't think my name all the way through, unfortunately, but I still got a bomb-ass regular name.

"No, thank you, but I appreciate the exercise! You're a great encouragement, firecracker!" Forgot to mention, Bakugo's quirk is Explosion. He can basically make explosions in his hands. For some reason, this makes him seem like a blessed man, but all I see is a nuclear bomb about to go off. Thank God for thinking all the way through and only making his hands able to do so. Otherwise, we would have the bomb at the party. I run out of the building, out-speeding him quickly because I focus too much on my physical health. He only has explosions while I have a brain and a sexy body that nobody can see unless I'm not wearing a shirt. I come upon a little bridge. I'm running past to work on my calves when this slime villain shows up.

"A medium-size meat disguise! That should work. Come here, kid!" The villain tries to grab me, but I dodge quickly. I trained for this shit, after all. I could run, but I don't want to risk anybody's life. I can hope a hero comes, though it seems, based off of his context, that he is already being chased after. Welp, time to put my training into action! I continue to move around, able to hop around without a problem as I have an endless amount of energy. If he is about to grab me, I run the wall to throw him off. Then, help has arrived!

"DO NOT WORRY BECAUSE I AM HERE!" Screams some hero, "SMASH!" The slime is obliterated. I bet those people on Youtube who makes slime videos will be crying at the vast amount of slime lost. Oh well, he tried to kill me. Now on to the hero.

I turn around to find myself face to face with All Might, the number one hero, the 'Symbol of Peace.' As a fellow addict for hero information, I know too much about the guy. I probably know more about him than the hero does himself. That doesn't mean I'm going to past out on sight like most fanboys.

"Are you okay, citizen?" All Might asks with his booming voice. The best way to describe him is he looks like Superman with a huge smile.

"I'm fine, glad you came! I thought I was fucked!" I can see All Might looking shocked at the curse. Oh yeah, he is extremely PG, huh? Welp, I will have fun with that.

"You shouldn't curse!" The hero says as he pours out two bottles of pop and begins to clean up the slime. I guess I can say to the slime people that at least the slime is staying together? I don't know how else to encourage them.

I decided to ask him a question, " Do you mind if I ask you a question while you are cleaning up body parts?"

"Go ahead, young ...?" Young? Alright then.

"Izuku. Before you ask, that is my given name, and I could care less what people refer to me as. We have more important things in the world to worry about. Anyway, out of curiosity, do you believe someone quirkless can become a hero?" I always ask this question to any hero I come across just to see how people view the world. All Might stops for a moment, having cleaned up the slime before looking at me.

"No, I don't believe someone quirkless can become a hero. It's simply too dangerous." A simple and straight-to-the-point statement.

"Huh, alright, then. What is interesting is that I have never heard a single hero say yes to the question. Yet, quirkless can be just as capable as someone with a quirk. Just give them a gun or a nuke, and they are automatically more powerful than someone with a quirk. Someone with a quirk can dodge a bullet, but for how long? Anyway, thank you, and later!" I was about to walk off, but I turn around with a shit-eating grin on my face," Oh yeah, I'm going to become a hero. I'm quirkless, so I'm doing it to prove you and others wrong. Once that happens, I will give you the beautiful middle finger. You better keep your eyes open!" Yep, that was threatening enough. I walk off like a bloody bad-ass.

* * *

I am not kidding. About an hour later, I run across the same damn slime idiot. Guess All Might didn't screw the top tight enough like the bolts in his brain.

I was heading to work when I came across a villain attack. What is interesting isn't the slime dude is back or that he captured Bakugo because karma has been knocking on his door a while. It's that there are three heroes on the scene doing nothing.

NOTHING!

Now, I could care less about Bakugo as a friend, but I'm not going to let the idiot die in such a pitiful display if I can do something about it. I know he is going to scream at me for this, but he doesn't deserve the exquisite pleasure of death yet. I understand that you shouldn't approach because the same idiot is causing explosions that could hurt anybody. So what does the frickin quirkless boy do?

I run from the crowd, screaming, " DIY PROJECT, LOOK AT ME! I HAVE SOME BEADS I NEED TO THROW IN TO MAKE SOME CRUNCHY SLIME!" With a remark like that, the villain is bound to look. With a knife in my hand (I always have one on me because I'm a sociopath), I throw it at the slime dude and hit it directly in the eye. The slime screams as it lets go of Bakugo, giving him a few precious seconds to breathe. Bakugo lets off some more explosions, but he gets captured again. Before I consider making the slime blind, All Might comes in screaming 'DETROIT SMASH,' making the idiot go into pieces again. What is interesting is that it rains afterward. I must say that it's an impressive show of power. I can't deny that. I ain't stupid, no matter how much I act stupid.

* * *

After that drama, I am sat down by the three pro heroes that didn't know how to get their heads out of their asses.

"That was very dangerous! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Exclaims a Pro-Hero, Death-Arms is his name, I believe, or something like that.

Time to crumble the pro-heroes' mentality!

"Maybe if you actually did something instead of thinking about who you're going to cheat on your wife with tonight, you wouldn't have two lives on the line! You heroes rely too heavily on your quirks." I stand up, walking over to my bloodied knife, picking it up, and showing it to them, "You see this? Anybody can use one with some practice, and you can buy a whole pack with some forks too and maybe some spoons for your baby food for like ten bucks. Quirks aren't the solution to all your problems. I hope all three of you get a mark for your arrogance, especially when the hero over there is praising him for using his quirk illegally, might I add! The same quirk that prevented you from 'fulfilling your job' now!"

I'm speaking the truth here. Bakugo is getting praised for keeping the heroes away with his explosions while I'm here getting in trouble for LEGALLY attacking a villain. They have no laws for the quirkless anyway! I point to the news people before saying, " You better be getting this. This needs to be known for all the citizens. They have the right to know. One more thing." I look back on the pro-heroes, staring deep into their soul, " I'm just an ordinary citizen like everyone else here. Yet, I had to come in and do your job for you. I recommend either fixing your act or quitting your jobs. Good day everybody!" I run off because I'm late to work — damn idiots.

I'm hoping the divorce for Death-Arms gets written in the newspaper. I will hang that bitch on my wall as part of my memorial.

* * *

I finished work within a couple of hours because it was a short day. Now I'm walking home. Well, I was. Then Bakugo shows up to cause more drama.

"DEKU, I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP!" The kid screams. I told you he would scream at me!

I will be honest. I have no filter. I might need to later, but I will appreciate it now while I am still cute. I respond, " Unless you were aiming for a demon to pick you up, you needed help. Now I have a home life to get to. Bye-bye!'

"You shouldn't apply for UA. That is my dream! My dream to be the only kid from this shit school to get in there! You will die at the entrance exam, so make yourself useful and don't." Alright, so the usual stuff.

"Anything else?" No response. I start to walk off when Bakugo decides to open his mouth again.

"You know, maybe you should take a swan dive off a roof and hope you get a quirk in your next life, you useless Deku." Time to fuck him up.

"I already tried, honey! God said he didn't want me back in his world, and Satan isn't prepared for my ass! Also, we might as well be back in the old days of America when racism was a thing because that is what is happening here. I guess Japan has to have its time. Might as well make it with quirks! I wonder if segregation will come up again? I'm getting off track. See you at the exam, dipshit!" I say as I run off before Bakugo runs after me.

Five minutes, I run across another man.

"DO NOT WORRY, I AM-!" It's interrupted by hacking. I look to find All Might, but as he was screaming his damn catchphrase, he transformed into a skeleton. I would say I am dramatizing, but I'm not.

All Might is the skinniest man I have seen, and I can say that because he is thinner than me. It just looks sad. Then the blood down his mouth doesn't help.

"I was right about the three-hour time limit! Point for me! Now, do I need to call 911?" All Might looks at me, surprised. I know a lot of shit, dude.

"No no no! I'm fine!"

"Um, you have blood on your face. I think we have different definitions, sir." All Might excuses himself, wiping the blood off.

"Well, I'm here to offer you something! Izuku, you can become a hero! I'm willing to give you my quirk!" I already don't like where this is going as he continues to ramble, "My quirk is called One for All. It allows me to stockpile power and pass it to the next person. I would like you to be my successor for One for All. This will not be easy, but you have it in you. The heart of a hero. Izuku, will you accept my power?" Okay, I get this is almost like a marriage proposal, and you're supposed to take this seriously.

Obviously, I can not.

You know that one bitch in the friend group that starts shitty drama, leaves, and then randomly comes back to start supporting you again? This is the definition of what All Might is doing!

"Let me get this straight. With your quirk, I can become a hero, but without one, I'm fucked?" I ask. This makes All Might rewind.

"Um...um...would you like my quirk?" Trying to avoid the question All Might?

"Fuck, no!"

* * *

Details were redone to match new story details on 10/26/2019.

12/22/2019


	2. Chapter 2 - Damn Eraserhead

**Warning: Suicide** **Mentioned**

* * *

"Fuck, no!"

Okay, I get it. I'm supposed to respect my elders. My mom tried to force that down my throat. It hardly worked. All Might did disrespect me first, though; therefore, I have the right to go back at him. I did feel sorry when he started coughing blood. I have some sympathy! Like, I have one percent sympathy for him!

"Excuse me?" All Might asks, struggling to accept the truth.

"My previous statement is 'I am going to become a hero without a quirk just so I can show the middle finger to all the heroes who said otherwise, including you.' It's possible. Just watch, All Might." I walk past him.

"I wish you luck, Young Izuku." Jeez, he made himself sound so old with the Young part.

* * *

"Hey, mom!" I enter the apartment. It's a simple apartment with all the rooms a regular place should have, including my bedroom.

Mom responds, "In here, Izuku!" She is in the kitchen. I go into the kitchen, seeing my favorite dish on the dining table. Katsudon. OH JESUS, THANK YOU FOR YOUR BLESSING! I'M GLAD SOMEONE FEELS SORRY FOR ME BECAUSE YOUR FATHER CERTAINLY DID NOT!

"It looks great, mom dearest!" I say, giving her a side hug while pulling out plates. We sit down, do a little praying (not that it works for me), and eat.

While we are eating, I would like to describe mom. Otherwise, you won't understand me all the way. My mom is one of those really protective moms, where they will try to limit you as much as possible. This leads to mom believing my quirklessness is a disability. She tries to treat me carefully, and I hate it. There is a reason I'm a rebellious teenager! Mom wants to support my dreams, but she doesn't want me in danger. That includes her not wanting me to be a hero. I love her a whole bunch, but damn! She is one of the main reasons I'm going to be a hero so I can prove her wrong. Being quirkless is not a disability. If anything, I bet I can beat a majority of the kids with quirks at my school, and I have. I got to practice fighting somewhere!

Mom looks at me with a worried look before saying, "So I saw you on television." God, want to pick me up now? No? Okay then. I get it's her job to worry, but come on!

"And?"

"I know that nobody was doing anything, but All Might was coming. You have to wait. Sweetheart, what you did was dangerous."

"Technically, life is dangerous always. I'm just knocking at Death's door every time I walk by because I think he is lonely." If you ever need to get out of trouble, do comedy. It might work 5% of the time. It didn't work this time because she is glaring at me.

"No, leaving the house for the weekend, and you're giving me your phone." Damn it. I hand over my phone, say goodnight to mom, and attempt to go to bed.

* * *

Okay, let's be honest. That hella isn't going to happen. I was born with the ability of rarely needing sleep much to the dismay of Mom. At midnight, I made sure mom was sleeping and climbed out the window. Oddly enough, even though my mom is over-protective like a bear, she has never caught a lot of the things I have done. Don't ask me how. She just has not. It's not like I hide it either. We can't be salty about that, though. If she did catch me, I would be fucking dead!

Back to reality, I'm at Dagobah beach, or, to anyone else, the dumping grounds. I heard it used to be beautiful, but then it went to shit literally when garbage started appearing. You would think the government would get to cleaning it, but no — lazy dicks. Welp, someone has to do it!

It's almost impressive what you find in the place. You can recover from broken mirrors to FULL BLOWN TRUCKS on this beautiful beach. I decided to take it upon myself to start cleaning it because I have nothing else to do. Well, besides sleeping, but I can't, so fuck that! I'm cleaning smaller things at the moment, so I don't destroy my shoes so quickly. However, I'm also looking for metal and any electronic items like wires. My creative habit would get expensive with new, so might as well recycle this shit. I'm specifically looking for parts for that truck previously mentioned because I seriously want to get that thing running, but that is a low chance. Maybe.

I will find a way!

There are actual reasons for me to clean up the beach. The first and should be the main reason is the build muscle. Yes, I have muscle, but I want more! The second, that is, the main reason is so I can bring my date here and say, "You know, I cleaned this beach up, babe." And the rest is history. Too bad no one is willing to date me so that dream will never happen! OH, THE AGONY! OH SHIT! I was picking up a piece of plastic when I have to skid to the side, looking to find that stupid scarf. I seem to find Eraserhead, or what I call him, Shouta. We know our given names only because, if he knew my family name, I could be arrested and prosecuted more likely.

"Good to know you're not drunk." Shouta grunts, walking over to me.

"HAVE SOME COMPASSION WILL YA? I HAVEN'T DRANK FOR LIKE 2 MONTHS OR SOMETHING! I'M NOT AN ALCOHOLIC EITHER!" Side note: I checked, and it has been three so ha! Yes, I did drink because I live life to the fullest.

Shouta reaches over to slap me, showing red eyes and raised hair ONLY FOR SCARING ME. I swear to god I'm serious. His quirk erases emitter and transformation quirks so that he can do shit quirk-wise. I know he knows that I'm quirkless. Back to discussion.

" Shut up. It's midnight in case you can't see that, problem child. What are you even doing here?" He growls.

"Cleaning the beach so I can build a strip club," Hold up a minute, " that might be the smartest thing to come out of my mouth. I might actually try that, want to become a stripper? You have a nice body for it." This almost earns a punch in the stomach if it was not for the fact I dodge. Too bad now we are in a fight. Shouta is a challenge. I am fucked. However, I'm willing to give him a problem. I use the garbage to my advantage to reflect his scarf, and god is he pissed. I manage to avoid him for ten minutes before he finally manages to grab me with his scarf, pulling me towards him with a glare. Eraserhead punches me in the stomach, and I bite my tongue before he lets go. I crumble to the ground from pain. I give him credit because it shut me up!

"Thanks for the warm-up. You're getting better since you stopped indulging yourself."

"Why can't you go against actual villains?"

"There are none around."

"Excuses!" I get a fruit pouch thrown at me.

"Just eat, brat."

"Bitch, I have a name."

"Want to head to the police station?"

"I escaped last time." That part is true. Shouta brought me to the police station when we first met because I was out drunk. Apparently. I'm still smart even when I am drunk because I escaped. That happened a couple of years. Good memories. Too bad I don't remember it. They have not gotten me since because I was wearing a mask that they didn't remove it at the time, and they were trying to figure out my name still. I don't know why I was wearing a mask, but bless my drunk self for being smart. I only know the whole situation because Shouta told me.

"Izuku, just eat. We will complain about our problems afterward." Shouta grumbles as he pulls out his juice pouch to eat.

"Thank you, Shouta," I say, calmly for once in my damn life, and eat the stupid pouch.

Shouta and I's relationship is...interesting. Like I said before, the first time we met, I was drunk. Obviously, that means I remember shit. Let's go over the first time I remember meeting him.

* * *

_Down memory lane about six months earlier or something._

After our first meeting, we didn't see each other for a few months. It wasn't like we were looking for each other anyway. Why would I look for someone who sent me to jail? Not that I knew at the time. Back on track, I was out late at night because I got myself into trouble for something I forgot, so I got out. I was looking through an electronic's store garbage can for parts for a project I was working on at the time. I get out of the trashcan with a small keyboard perfect for my project, and I was checking it out when I heard a shoe scrape the pavement. I turn around and see Eraserhead (remember, I don't know his actual name at the time) I automatically recognize him because I do respect the man and his work. I decide for once in my life to attempt to be polite.

"Hello, may I ask why you are creepily waiting for me like that?" Okay, maybe it could use some work.

"I'm wondering why a kid is digging through the garbage can," Eraserhead says, and I can tell he is trying to be cautious.

"Hey, I could be a short adult for all you know!"

"Prove it." Okay, I can do that. I do possibly the stupidest thing anyone can do. I pull out a pack of cigarettes, light one up, and start smoking it while having a casual body style — all in front of a pro-hero. REWARD FOR BEING AN IDIOT GOES TO ME, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THANK YOU! Eraserhead sighs, walking over and taking the pack and the cigarette in my mouth, stomping it out.

"I was proving myself, dickwad!"

"Smoking is not the way to do it, kid...or drinking. I know you are the same kid from a few months back. Come on, let's go chat somewhere." Honestly, I have learned not to question my past self at that point. I do what you should do when a stranger/pro-hero tries to take you somewhere, ignoring the fact he recognizes me.

"YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" I scream as I run off with the keyboard still in my hand. Too bad, I was caught immediately after due to the slow-down from everything with his stupid scarf. Eraserhead drags me on the roof before letting me go and sitting down. He looks at me.

"Sit down or go to the police, your choice." I can be stupid, but I'm a mostly logical person, believe it or not. No way am I able to outrun this guy or the police a second time. I sit down beside him.

"You know this is very suspicious, yes? Especially when one of us looks like a hobo?" Eraserhead does indeed look like a homeless man. Stubble, greasy long black hair and rugged clothes all lead to that direction.

Eraserhead glares at me, " Why do you think I chose the roof?" Okay, I can give him props for that. " Now, would you like to answer my question about my you were in a trashcan?"

"That pretty easy, I was looking for parts for my project."

"What kind of project requires that small of a keyboard?" I get where he is coming from. It's just barely larger than my hand.

"World's smallest portable computer." Eraserhead looks at me with the strangest look.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Okay, maybe he is under-minding my intelligence due to the fact I can seem pretty stupid a majority of the time.

"Alright, then. Why the drinking and smoking habits?"

"Those are not habits. Those are hobbies. There is a difference! Asking God to give me a quirk is a habit and is never going to happen. I snapped out of that phase, at least when I was six. Drinking and smoking are hobbies because they are possible and due to rebellious reasons."

"Kid, you're going to destroy yourself."

"I already tried. God said, 'stay down there,' and Satan will not even look me in the eye."

"That is dark."

"That is where my comedy comes from with a little bit of trash mixed into it." Eraserhead sighs. I can tell he is getting frustrated with me. "How about a deal?"

"Do I want to make a deal with you?"

"Sure, you do! You complain about your problems, and I will complain about mine. We can be the new gossip sisters."

"If that makes you open up, fine. What is your name?"

"Izuku, you? And given name only so I guarantee I won't get arrested."

"Shouta."

And that is how we became besties. Now back to the present!

* * *

_Present Time_

This is going to sound weird, but I'm the closest to Shouta. He is like the father (more of a brother, but doesn't work in this case so father) that didn't leave me when I was declared quirkless. He was the one who convinced me to stop drinking and smoking somehow. Okay, that part might be because he is my favorite. We merely talk about our problems. This is usually on nights when they are slow, like tonight. If there aren't quiet nights, he will find me on his free nights for some reason. I tried to convince him otherwise, but he is too stubborn. He is the only man I continuously worry about because he is always tired. If he were like me, I would get it. However, he isn't.

"How about your day, problem child?" Shouta asks. He just finished complaining about Present Mic. Present Mic gets the award alongside me for most complained-about man. It's almost impressive, though I know there is more to it because drama queen here always thinks there is more.

"Let's see. I ran across a slimy villain who wanted my ass to turn himself into crunchy slime. Thankfully, All Might came in before I went tired. While he was cleaning up body parts, I asked him my signature question, and he said no, of course. Then I find the same slime villain escaped somehow, and he caught my bully, so I stabbed his eye out. I smack talked three pro-heroes on live television because they didn't help the idiot because they could not use their quirks. I went to work, came back, and the bully basically told me to commit suicide. Oh, and All Might tried to take back his previous statement, but he can go fuck himself!" Shouta looks at me.

"You can't be this laid back about someone telling you that."

"Is that all you got from the conversation?"

"I got you had a shit day. Though I have a question. What is your signature question?"

"Did I never ask you?"

"Ask me what?"

"If a quirkless person could become a hero?"

"No..." Shouta is quiet for a moment.

"Now you have been asked. I ask every hero that question out of curiosity." I sigh. I thought for sure I asked him. Guess not. DAMN IT, I'M LOSING MEMORY, AND I'M BECOMING OLD! I give Shouta a minute, and he seems to take the longest to answer the question.

"If they put enough work into it, yes." I stop, Shouta quickly noticing as he looks at me. "Kid, are you okay?"

I nod before responding, "That is the first time I ever got a yes to that question."

"Seriously!?" I nod. He looks frustrated.

"People are arrogant, Shouta."

"I know, but I fight quirkless. I just take away their quirk, and that doesn't work on mutant types! No wonder the quirkless suicide rate is so high, especially with what you already go through!" Shouta seems pissed.

"Shouta?"

"Izuku, promise me something."

"If you want me to promise you never to drink, that is most likely not going to happen."

"That isn't it, though I wish you would do that. I want you to promise you that if you feel like doing it, you will wait for me to talk about it. Got it?"

"I wasn't planning on it. God discarded me here for a reason."

"It's jokes like that that make me worry, Izuku."

"Oh...you should get back to work; I don't want you to get in trouble. I will see you soon, promise. I need a male stripper after all!" Shouta can only groan at that comment. "Take it as a compliment. At least you know your back up job." Shouta only shakes his head before leaving, done with my shit.

I will be honest. I can't stop but feel...confident? Don't ask me to explain my feelings. I have flipping Eraserhead in my corner! He isn't a man you should mess with, so I am willing to take him any day!

* * *

12/22/2019 - Edited


	3. Chapter 3 - Time to Deck This Exam!

Let me spill some tea, darling!

Alright, it has been ten months since that meeting. Believe it or not, it encouraged me to work harder. Does that mean Shouta knows of my dream? Hell no! I'm going to surprise him because I know he is a teacher at the school I'm trying for: UA.

UA is the top hero school in Japan. So far, no quirkless person has entered the school yet, but that will change soon. It's primarily known for having pro-heroes as teachers, an example being our man Eraserhead. It's no wonder he never gets sleep! I hope to force him to change that. He is the only man I know who deserves it at the moment.

The beach is clean now, but I don't have a girl. I hang there to exercise or work on some inventions. I will say it's beautiful. It's good to know I accomplished something before I died of stupidity.

I guess. I still rather have the girl like every prince in the Disney movies.

Oh, final update before we get to the present day; I have not smoked or drank for a year! Somehow! I will be honest. It slipped over me when the date come. I only recognized it after Shouta pointed it out. REWIND, BABY!

* * *

_Two or three months ago. Do not expect me to remember the dates._

It was late at night, and I was on the beach enjoying the view. I was pissed off at life because of, well, life. Mom got salty with me because she realized that I signed up for UA without telling her. Yeah, you probably should tell your mother these kinds of things.

Oh, and Bakugo is an ass like always.

Overall, a rough day that day. I wasn't paying attention when I roll across the sand to avoid that damn scarf that has been in my life for a couple of years now. I will be honest. I'm surprised I even knew it was there, let alone dodge. Guess my instincts are that much better. Shouta comes over and sits beside me as I sit up.

"How you doing, problem child?" He asks.

"Hell, but oh well. Better on your side?" I reply.

"I'm surprised you aren't in a good mood because I am." Did he finally get ahold of some good heroin? Because he looks like he needs it. I'm sorry, but he always seems high to me!

"Of course you are."

"For you." IT'S REWIND TIME! That meme is probably in the wrong spot, but oh well!

"What?"

"Did you seriously lose track? Damn problem kid. Anyway, you have been clean for a year, right?"

The whole world stopped spinning for a moment.

Seriously, it took me a minute to process. Then, the biggest smile comes across my face. Yes, a genuine fucking smile. GRAB YOUR CAMERAS BECAUSE IT'S POSSIBLE!

"I... can't believe it. I have been...I HAVE BEEN CLEANED OF THE MINI DEMONS IN MY BLOOD!" I laugh like a sociopath. I turn to face Shouta, and he has a rare smile on his face. Seriously, this makes him happy? I get my comedy is crap, but damn! He does not even slap me. "Hey, Shouta?"

"What, kid?"

"Thank you." He looks at me in surprise. I don't know if it because I'm saying thank you or that I'm actually being polite. You know your personality is trash if you have to think of what the shock is from. Which nice part?

"Izuku, you did this for yourself. I just supported you."

"I'm going to be honest with you, Shouta. If it were not for you, I would never have stopped." Okay, that might be overdramatic, maybe. I seriously don't know. Maybe mom would find out eventually? Or the cops can actually hold me? Either way, I'm not going to hop into a time machine and find out, though.

"Seriously?" I nod.

"I don't think you realize how much I respect you." It's Shouta's turn to be quiet. Then, he smiles. " You really need to be complimented more often; you deserve it." With a smirk, He reaches over and hugs me tightly. I try to resist, but this dickwad will not let me go, so I hug back until he is content and lets me go. Quickly after, I use germ-x because I'm a clean freak. I have no idea what he has been doing. I will probably wash in bleach when I get home anyway.

"Good job, kid."

"Thank you, but I think the hug is unnecessary. You're going to ruin our fucking street cred."

"Language. Your street cred has been ruined with your attitude. I just have to get rid of a student to gain mine back." Yeah, Shouta gets rid of a lot of students.

"Screw you."

"You know you like a hug." Like I would fucking tell you if I do or not.

I was in a much better mood the next day.

Okay, now back to present day!

* * *

_Day of UA Entrance Exam_

Now that everybody is updated let us head to UA. Am I nervous? No. I already avoided a punch from Bakugo, the asshat. I'm pretty confident in my abilities.

Mom looked reluctant when I was leaving, but I give her credit because she told me good luck. I know she isn't comfortable with this, but I'm glad she is letting me do this. I did make sure to approve of a couple of things, thus why I have a backpack and some fancy booties on my feet. In the bag, it has my world's smallest laptop (I got that officially set as that for your knowledge,) a knife, and a screwdriver. I have no idea what the exam is, but I have to use what I am best at technology and knives. UA is modern, so there has to be some technology that I can hack and take over. The blade is if we are going against actual people in the physical exam.

Hopefully, no one dies there!

The booties I made especially for quick movement. These aren't your ordinary booties though! Have you ever wanted to roll away from your problems? I always do! Now you can with these booties! You can literally roll away from your problems, or, in my case, roll towards them! They go up to an illegal 40 mph (64 kph), leading me away from all these insanely strong people straight to the back of the schoolyard to take the bitches there!

Either way, I'm going to have a BLAST!

No? Alright then... moving on!

The first test is an academics test. This tests your knowledge in science, writing, math, anything of that sort. Too bad, it was fucking easy. The only problem I had is that it takes forever for the other students to be done, so I was doing a little jig in my seat because I'm way too fucking hyper. Sure, I could be checking my answers, but I know if I go back and change some, I am just screwing with myself. I have to go with my gut feeling. We get a lunch break and now on to the fun part.

The physical exams! The exams where I can run out this extra energy!

We head to a massive room with a stage, and I head to my seat...only to find I am sitting next to Bakugo. Goddammit, Christ.

"Deku! What are you still doing here?" He grumbles as he sits next to me.

"On your best behavior? Normally, you would burn me at this point. Anywho, I'm here for a show is all." Bakugo surprisingly shuts up as everyone comes in. Then, my god damn spirit animal enters the stage.

Present Mic!

"Hello listeners, and welcome to the UA physical exams! LET ME HEAR YA!" Present Mic screams.

"YEAH!" I scream for my spirit animal only to find no one else responded, "Y'all are petty. You don't leave the poor man hanging!" I get everyone is nervous, but that is just damn disrespectful. That is a ton coming from me! Don't worry, Present Mic, I got you covered! Even if I'm not as loud as you, I will find ways to support you! My voice did echo, so I'm impressed with myself.

"Thank you, examine #(I'm not going to put my number because I didn't bother to remember it) for the cover!" Present Mic says, and I give him a thumbs up. He goes on to continue explaining the directions. Bakugo is glaring knives at me as he speaks.

The overall basics of the exercise is that we are fighting robots for ten minutes. Each robot is worth one, two, or three points. That is easier than I expected, but it's also a lousy test design. This test would mainly be for anyone who can destroy shit, and that is it! Sure, there are buttons to disable a robot, but you have to be fantastic at stealth at 15 years old or something of that range. Overall, this test sucks for anyone except destroyers like Bakugo and maybe someone invisible. In the middle of the explanation, some asshat decides to interrupt Present Mic. He does raise his hand, but he doesn't wait to be called on.

"Sir, you stated there were three bots on the exam, yet there is four on the paper! If this is a mistake, that is highly unprofessional of UA!" The boy with blue hair continues complaining, but I have a life. I rather not waste any minutes of my life with this idiot. Those precious minutes could be used to take over the world.

I cut off blue hair, "Dude, he has not finished explaining the directions, yet you go interrupting him before he even finished. Present Mic is probably saving it for later, but it's going to be explained." I look at him with a dark look in my eyes, " I highly recommend you shut up and sit down before you piss me off more and let Present Mic finish. Even I, with lack of manners, know better than to do this bull." I frightened him enough to make him sit down before Present Mic continues. He nods at me, and I can tell we have already made a connection. Shouta is going to die, but he doesn't know it yet.

"Thank you examine #(bullshit dude) for your question. However, the listener is correct that I'm about to explain it. The fourth bot is worth zero points. Now that the directions are over, can I get a PLUS ULTRA!?" Present Mic yells to the crowd. Of course, I'm still the only one that responds back.

As everyone is leaving, I remain seated, so I don't get squashed. When a majority is out, I hip-hoppity last. As I was going, I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I turn around and see Present Mic. He waits for the students to be a little ways away before speaking.

"Thanks for all the help, little listener. I hate when students do that. However, I was wondering if you felt a certain connection?" Present Mic asks. OH MY GOSH, HE GETS THAT FEELING TOO! That is one of many gay things you will read!

"Holy shit, so it was not just me!"

"Oh my gosh!' We high five. Nobody else will get it but us and certain other people. "I was wondering, why do you look familiar?"

"Has Eraserhead talked about me?" I have no idea what he goes by here, so his hero name will have to do.

. . .

"You're Izuku?! I finally get to meet his secret child!" I burst out laughing alongside Present Mic as I nod, " You can call me Hizashi then since you go by given names. Please pass so we can rule the world with trouble!"

"Will do! Later, Hizashi! Oh, and don't tell Shouta I'm here. He doesn't even know I want to be a hero, let alone this."

"No problem. I will be watching you. Too bad, I can't see Shouta's reaction. Good luck!" I run off, waving to Hizashi. My god, if I get in, the world is screwed. A genius with the loudest man in the world who have a connection that acts like plus-ultra gay boys.

Sorry world!

* * *

We are on the training grounds. While everything is being set up, I'm making sure everything is ready. I pick up the fact that it is a city, meaning I have some advantages. I have the backpack secure on my back, and my booties are in shape. I actually hung back just so I can zoom through the crowd like a badass. They're going to think I'm Ingenium! Then, the dude who interrupted Present Mic earlier comes over.

"Excuse me, you are not supposed to have items for this exam!" The blue-hair dude chops the air like an insane person, but I step back, holding up papers.

"Dude, I have these approved by the principal. Anything else you would like to complain about?"

"You are supposed to be using your quirk to show what you can do with it!"

"No, you're supposed to be showing what the hell a hero can do." Before the blue-hair boy can speak again, he gets cut off by Present Mic.

"AND GO!" The gates open, and without a second thought, I turn on my booties and zoomy through the still opening gate. Oh yeah, I flipped him off while I was zooming away. Everyone is still standing, no reaction. MOVE DAMN IT!

GOTTA GO FAST! GOTTA GO FAST! GOTTA GO FASTER FASTER FAST FAST FASTER!

Okay, I will shut up.

I have a plan for once in my belittled life. I zoom to find the far side of the city until I find a three-pointer. Exactly what I need! I zoomy over, too fast to be picked up by the robot, press the button to shut it down, and it crashes. PERFECT! I turn off the booties and run up behind the robot. I pull out my screwdriver, using it to open the back panel. Jesus Christ, that this complicated! This should only take about five minutes, though. I pull out my laptop and connect it to the board before starting to do some coding. I only seen this coding one other time; when I hacked into the government to see what they are doing, and it is supposed to be impossible to hack! Liars. Time to show what I am made of!

It took me a tiny bit more time. Still, I'm initiating the shutdown sequence to every robot here, so that is expected. The hard part is I had to find a way to reach all the robots. Thankfully, there was a code I recycled that let robots communicate with each other, so they don't accidentally ram into each other. Hopefully, this works. Otherwise, this was pointless, and I will actually have to do some quick work. I turn on the code. I watch a robot in the distance and suddenly, it shut down. I smirk. All the robots should be shut down by now before I get up. I grab my things, remember where the robot is before I turn on my boots and zoom off. I can see all the kids panicking, but I can't help but chuckle.

"ALL POINTS HAVE BEEN TAKEN OUT. PLEASE HEAD OUT OF THE ARENA." I can hear Present Mic announce. That means there is a limited number of points per arena. Interesting. I wander around, making sure everyone is leaving before I find some students running. There is still one type of bot activated. The zero pointers must go by a completely different coding system then the rest, but I can't help but wonder why. I make sure everyone is running until I find a girl trapped...in front of the one that is still moving. All the other pussies are running! I zoom next to her.

"Can you move?" The girl shakes her head. Fuck. I'm going to have to rely on strength here. I estimate I have a minute to do this. I quickly remove the rocks.

"Please tell me you aren't one of those crazy feminists."

"I am not?" The girl responds. Good. I lift the girl up bridal style and zoomy out of there, cutting it through alleyways. Thank god I decided to remain in shape!

"Wow, you are strong! I'm Uraraka, by the way!"

"Good to know I impressed somebody. Izuku, bad way of meeting, but maybe we can be friends later!" I efficiently arrive at the gate. I carry her over to Recovery Girl to get her healed. I see all the kids watching, but they can go fuck themselves with a spikey dick right now. Recovery Girl quickly heals Uraraka while discussing to her that she should be more careful. I notice the pads on the tips of her fingers, assuming it is part of her quirk.

"Thanks for the help! Can I have your number so we can talk again, please?" Uraraka asks. I think she might possibly be the first girl nice to me besides my own mother.

"Sure thing. You need me to walk you home or anything?" I ask while giving her the number.

"Nah, I'm good. Thank you for the offer! See you later, Izuku!" Uraraka says as she runs off. Today is actually a good day.

* * *

Shouta, on the other hand, is not having a good day. Actually, exam days are never a good day.

Shouta is in the camera room to watch students and decide if they are worth having or not, even if it doesn't scrap all the students that shouldn't be heroes. When the test first started, he noticed only one boy went through the gate without being told, but he doesn't pay much mind to it. He can appreciate a kid with quick reflexes. To be honest, he forgot about him.

Then all the robots shut down. At first, Shouta thought there was an error in the system, but later it revealed it was a boy who did it.

"Oh my, he managed to shut down all the robots, even the ones not on the field!" The principal of UA excitedly exclaims. Nezu is a dog, rat, bear thing just for everyone to imagine. The cameras move to show the boy with fluffy green hair with a dismantled bot.

Izuku. Shouta didn't know he wanted to be a hero, let alone take the test. Does what he did surprise him? No. He is excellent at acting stupid, but he is smart. What does surprise him is the little stick figure of All Might beside him starts hacking up blood.

"Do you recognize him, Yagi?" Nezu asks, curious. Shouta had to sit up for this.

Yagi looks uncomfortable before nodding," Yes, he helped me with the slime villain both times. He managed to keep the slime in one place, waiting for a hero to show up to take it down. He then asked if I believe a quirkless can become a hero, and I said no." Everyone in the room goes quiet as he continues, " Later, I found him, and I must say his language is quite vulgar with a dark sense of humor. But he said 'he was going to become a hero so that he can flip off every hero that said he can't.'" Shouta shakes his head. That sounds like Izuku. However, he can't help but feel angry at All Might, the number one hero, for saying that.

Nezu looks at Shouta, " You know him too?" Shouta nods.

"I'm close to him. When I first found him, he was drunk because he did drink and smoke at the time. I took him to the police station, and he managed to escape. A few months later, I found him again. I managed to get him clean for a year. He can last a while with me without drugs in his system because he is quick as you saw. I didn't know he was going to do this, but I'm not surprised. He is probably trying to surprise me. All I ask is that you keep him from Nemuri and Hizashi, or those three will turn this school into hell." Nezu got the wrong message.

"Sounds like fun! He is going to be an interesting student to have. Let us see," Nezu pulls up Izuku's files, " Midoriya Izuku, causes trouble constantly, but is a genius at acting stupid. He is quirkless. There isn't much here. I will have to ask Midoriya himself. I say he earned his right here."

"Principal Nezu, sir?" Skinny All Might asks.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure we should let him in?"

"May I ask your concerns, All Might?"

"Well, he is quirkless. It's even told that he does have addiction problems." Shouta has to bite his tongue. He will have to tell Izuku this later.

Nezu thinks for a moment before responding, " We are here to help students become better people. He has been clean for a year, so he is obviously trying to get better. If he ends up causing trouble, I will send him to the support department as he has a fantastic knack for making what he needs. However, I deny that it will happen. He broke the exam! He deserves in on just that alone." All Might sighs before nodding in agreement. Shouta has a feeling there will be another argument on this later.

However, for now, he can say he is proud of Izuku for managing to do so well even if he got to the Principal's eye. He should be okay with how he is.

* * *

Edited 11/4/19

His mom is made into a more realistic woman.

No longer does he use the glider! Instead, he has booties!

Fix fix here and there.

12/22/2019  
This wasn't planned. I did see some problems, so I fixed them.


	4. Chapter 4 - Home Is Prison

It has been two weeks since the UA exam, and I can say I have done nothing useful! Why? BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN TRAPPED IN THIS FUCKING HOUSE FOR TWO WEEKS! Mom decided she needed to punish me for not telling her I was going to take the exam. She decided to wait till now when I don't leave the house as much to do so. I have been trying to be a good boy. Heck, I haven't even made night trips! Jesus, for how polite she is, she sure knows where to aim with her punishments. I guess you have to when you have to deal with my ass 24/7. Anyway, I go to check the mail because I need out of that prison, and I find I have a letter from UA. I quickly run inside, giving the rest of the mail to Mom before I head to my room. I sit at my desk, taking a deep breathe as I open it. A little disk comes out of the letter, and a projection opens up.

"I AM HERE!" Screams All Might through the fucking thing. WHERE IS THE VOLUME BUTTON? I look everywhere, ignoring All Might before finding there is not one. Damn it. Thank god it's day time. The neighbors would be screaming otherwise. Time to hear what copied superman has to say!

"Young Midoriya! You have passed the academic portion with flying colors! In fact, with a perfect score!" Yes, I'm actually smart. I just pretend to be dumb because they are more likely to steal an intelligent person over a foolish person. " As for your physical exam, you also passed that with flying colors with the highest score the school as even seen with 286 points! Welcome to Class 1-A and your hero academia!" The projection automatically shuts itself off. That is a bunch of points, but I figured out through the programming that there is a total of 500 points available for all the students to collect. We can care less about that. Right now, I made it! And I beat Bakugo's ass too! Welp, time to tell mom! I head out to find mom at the table, looking at me expectantly.

"I made it, mom," I say. You should have seen the shock on my mother's face. She goes over to give me a tight hug.

"Good job, sweetie!" She has nothing against it, at least. I think she knows I will do this anyway.

"Mom, I know you are against this. I thank you for not telling me not to do it, though. I need to do this for the next generations." I say for once serious in my damn life.

"I understand, sweetheart. You are aware you have to prove yourself more than others, right?"

"I'm fully aware, Mom."

"I'm aware there is nothing I can do to stop you. I want you to be aware of the risk."

"I am."

"Just be aware that there are other things out there to do." I take a deep breath, feeling the angry bubbling within me. I shouldn't get mad about this.

"Mom, I am aware. You don't have to keep repeating it to me."

"I know. I just...I worry. You know it's a mother's job to worry." I sigh but nod.

"I love you, but at least try to trust me, please."

"I will." I expect it will take some trying times, but we will make it.

* * *

It's night time, and I decided to sneak out because the house is suffocating me. I can't sit still or sleep anyway. It's about midnight, so the stars are sparkling above me. Oh yeah, I'm at the beach again! Anywho, I decide to text Uraraka because it's not that late, right?

Me: Hey, sweetheart, how is life?

Gravity Girl: Why do you have to flirt with me?! It is embarrassing!

Alright, so maybe I do that on purpose because she is cute and has a personality.

Me: I can not flirt in the real world. It ends up being offensive one way or another apparently.

Gravity Girl: Well, I am great! I got into the hero course! Class 1-A, you?

Me: Same that means we have a class together that I can tease you in.

Gravity Girl: That is rude, Izuku!

Me: It is only rude if the person I am teasing is a dipwad.

I actually am trying to be appropriate here. Yes, shoot me.

Gravity Girl: That is not very nice.

Me: Trust me, you will change you poor innocent soul soon.

Especially if you are in class with me.

Gravity Girl: I hope not, anyway, it is bedtime! Good night Izuku!

Me: Good night.

Bitch, it's only midnight! Don't normal teenagers stay up till two or some shit? I guess I can't blame her. A girl needs her beauty sleep, especially if she is on her once a month. I can respect a woman for bleeding for a week once a month, so I'm willing to help out there. No need to be embarrassed! Actually, I'm surprised I didn't cause too much trouble in that little chat. It helped a little bit to keep me busy, but thinking about the earlier conversation has me thinking of ways it could have gone. I'm just glad I didn't get angry. I'm considering starting my drinking addiction again heavily. Okay, it was not an addiction. But I still want to drink. It slowed me down before, so I wasn't bouncing off the walls, and I could sleep a couple hours if I'm lucky. I can't however. Not now. Not after all the bullshit, I went through to get off.

* * *

I was too far into my head when I sense a scarf coming near me. Unlike normal, I grab it and pull it towards me. It takes me a moment to realize who it is. Shouta recovers quickly as he walks over, noticing my mood very quickly.

"What kind of hell did you crawl out of?" He asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm in it now!" The truth!

"You got the letter from UA, right?" I nod. "You know you get accepted, correct?" Once again, I nod. "What is wrong?"

"Just some complications with my mom." Shouta looks at me, surprised. I never talk about her because she isn't a bad mom. She deals with me for fuck sakes! That takes a whole bunch of invisible balls! I can wish for a better relationship like every other person. However, I guess then another problem would appear because THE WORLD IS TOO COMPLICATED!

"You never talked about your mom."

"She's a good mom. We just disagree in places. For example, she doesn't fully support my dream of becoming a hero, but she is trying." That seems to pique his interest.

"Why?"

"Quirkless. She is a bit protective of me because of how I am. It doesn't help that she is a single woman, so she is one of those helicopter moms."

"Can you blame her for what you do?"

"I couldn't if she knew." Somehow, this seems to get Shouta to fully face me.

"Are you telling me that she doesn't know any of this?"

"Why would she? I'm an overwhelming kid. She has learned to trust me on certain things."

"Isn't this taking advantage of her trust?" That's a bullet to my heart. I never thought of it that way. I may be able to win a battle, but I'm shit at this.

"Oh yeah, probably! Sounds like something I would do!" Better to be honest.

"Are you aware that you are doing such?" Trying to make me out as a sociopath? You're probably right, Shouta!

"Kinda? I mean, we both know how bad I am at this shit. I guess this is for my own sanity."

"Isn't this where your brain compensates for your stupidity in social interaction?"

"No, I still suck! I have to be flawed somewhere, or I would be the OP character!"

"What?" Oh shit, I need some flex seal to fix that.

"New topic, I don't want to talk about this!" Shouta just shakes his head.

"So...Midoriya?" Yeah, I expected him to bring this up. He now has my family name! Sure, I already knew his through some suspicious shit, but he doesn't know that. Too bad for him because I have a connection also!

"Yeah, I already knew you were going to find out. But I have a much worst fate for you." Shouta looks curious.

"What, kid?"

"I met Hizashi." Shouta suddenly stiffens.

"You did not..."

"Bitch, yes, I did! We had a connection and everything! He even told me to pass so we can cause a ruckus to the place and make this world crumble!"

"God damn it, Izuku. Please reconsider before you get yourself and Hizashi in jail." Shouta BEGS. OH MY GOSH, THIS IS BEAUTIFUL!

"Nope. Unless you become the male stripper to my stripper club." Shouta shakes his head, getting up and starting to head toward the water. I get up and grab him by the waist, lifting him up and carrying him back to sand.

"How the hell can you lift me, kid?" He asks, starting to make a fuss.

"I work out. I'm not just smart, you know." I set him down, him glaring at me before punching me in the stomach. DAMN, THAT HURTS! I flip him off before sitting beside him again.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you have actual smarts. You literally broke the exam." Shouta complains," It had required more thinking of who to let in since not all the test takers had the full time."

"Y'all's fault for making it too easy and screwed up. Seriously, only my bully and invisible people can make it through."

"Oh my god, someone gets me."

"How about we both complain to Nezu?"

"You can do that on your own. I am not facing the bear."

"Wait, Nezu is the rat? My principal is a rat?" Shouta chuckles at my expression.

"Yes. Now, are you going home tonight?"

"Eventually. I'm going to enjoy chilling on this beach here. Nice weather. Might go for a swim to let off some steam."

"Unless you want to get arrested, you can come to my place for tonight."

Silence fills the whole beach. All you can hear are the waves. I then get up.

"I appreciate the offer. However, I don't need to get caught. Besides, I really don't want to see your house with how you walk around." I state. I have standards here.

"If you clean, I will let you stay whenever you want until I get a date...unless they approve of you," Shouta responds. At least I have a place to say now!

"I deny you're getting a date anytime soon. Teachers don't make enough money. No offense."

"I am a pro-hero too."

"And I am not finished. You also don't act or look like a man. You look like a hobo, and a whole mess men are going to have to clean up."

"Who said I was into men?" I may secretly have the ability to tell who is gay for some reason. WAIT, PERFECT QUIRK. Gaydar - This quirk helps find who is gay. It is undoubtedly better than my other fake quirk idea. Potty Mouth - This boy does not know when to shut the fuck up and does not believe in censors.

"I did, and don't lie to me. I already have an idea who you are into too, but I will not say it."

"Damn it, Izuku. How about this: You come over to my apartment tomorrow morning and clean it for me. This lets you out of the house so you might run down some energy, and I get a clean house."

"If I can convince my mom, sure!"

"Alright, let me write down my address-"

"Oh, no need to worry about that! I already know where you live! You should guard your life and up the police security because it sucks." Shouta sighs.

"Why were you looking through there?"

"I got bored!"

"Whatever, later." With that, I run back home to do something.

* * *

So I managed to get mom to let me volunteer work around the town. She is all up for volunteering! I mean, it's technically volunteering because I'm not getting paid for it.

And...

"Shouta, your place is literally fucking trash, and I deny you're going to get a guy in here." I know that it is harsh, but I am cleaning it, so it's okay.

"Thanks for the harsh reality. You can figure this place out. I have to go work at UA. Do whatever you want as long as you don't destroy the place."

"Will do!"

"Later, Midoriya."

"Izuku! Hell, I am willing to take problem child at this point!"

"That is sad."

"WELCOME TO REALITY!"

"Shut up."

I look around and jeez. This is going to take all day. However, I am willing to do it for Shouta because he deals with my bull shit. He deserves a one-day-slave. Unless I find a condom. Then I'm just going to be a drama queen all day.

* * *

Welp, this place is worse than I thought. I am a pristine boy, meaning my room is overly organized and clean. This place hurts me emotionally, physically, and mentally. I wasn't kidding when I said this was going to take me all day. I started with the kitchen. I am seriously worried about Shouta's health, though, because THERE IS FUCKING MOLD UNDER THE DISHWASHER! THIS IS NOT HEALTHY MAN! I will complain after I get this whole place cleaned up.

Shouta gave me a time that he will be home even though he didn't expect me to be here when he got back. I say bull shit on him because I'm still cleaning. I decided to go to the store to pick up cleaning supplies and groceries for the man because HE HAD NOTHING! NOTHING! I'm going to have to teach this man how to take care of himself. I don't care if I get punched in the stomach for it. While I'm cleaning, I decided to make katsudon for him for dinner because RAMEN NOODLES ARE NOT THE ANSWER TO LIFE! I'm glad the school switched me over to home classes instead of ethics classes that I kept failing, or else we would be dead. I'm in the kitchen when I hear the door open.

"Holy smokes, Shouta! Your place is actually clean for once in your short life!" That is certainly not Shouta. Could it be already? And so soon!?

"Yeah...that's not my work, Izuku!" Shouta calls for me.

"In the kitchen, dad!" I can hear laughter in the background as Shouta enters, punching me in the stomach to cause me to fall. I am surprised I have no bruises yet. "DAMN, ABUSE! I EVEN MADE YOU DINNER!" Then my man enters the room.

"IZUKU!"

"HIZASHI!" I recover more quickly then All Might saved the day. I get up and run into Hizashi with a hug.

"God damn, I thought you were going to be gone by now. Also, how are you two so close already? You don't even let me hug you." I can hear Shouta barely. I pull back to face him.

I tell him, " Shouta, your house was a literal trashcan, sir. It had mold and spider webs," I see Hizashi shiver next to me as I continue, " You had the cheapest and shittiest supplies in the house, so I went to get you better, which you can keep. Think of it as a present. I also got you groceries because YOU CAN NOT LIVE OFF OF FUCKING RAMEN NOODLES, SHOUTA!" I scream the last part. "Oh, and dinner is ready so in the living room now." Hizashi bursts out laughing as he drags Shouta in the living room before he beats me up. I make plates for the three of us and carry it to the living room, handing it to the men on the couch before I sit down on the other side of Shouta, who is in the middle. I start eating as I watch Shouta, and I can see his eyes widen as he eats quickly.

"Thanks, little listener, for the food and setting Shouta straight! I have been trying to do this for years!" Hizashi says.

"Of course! You just got to force him." I reply, getting a glare from Shouta.

"On a side note, where did you learn to cook? This is the best katsudon I have ever had!"

"Oh, I kept failing my ethics class, so they forced me into home classes instead." Hizashi spits out his drink, laughing.

"Are you seriously that bad?"

"Yeah, apparently you aren't supposed to tell a boy who fell to suck it up and deal with it." Shouta shakes his head of disapproval. "Why are you lying to yourself? You would do the same shit as me. Just without a smile on yourself."

Shouta finishes eating, setting the bowl down and sighing, " How did I get suck with you two?"

"Because you love us!" Both Hizashi and I respond at the same time before sparkles come in our eyes, and we reach over Shouta's head for a high five.

"I'm starting to believe this connection is an actual thing." Hizashi picks it up for me.

"I told you so!

"Oh god...well, anyway, thank you for cooking and cleaning my house Izuku."

I respond, "No problem!" I pick up the dishes from the men and clean up real quick before waiting at the doorway. Both men look up at me. Shouta catches my attention.

"Oh, Izuku. I have something to tell you."

"Damn, we are literally going to be gossip sisters. What?"

"I'm only telling you this because this does involve you. All Might is a teacher his year, and he tried to convince Nezu to decline you due to you being quirkless. Oh, and I heard what happened to him. Good job." Deep breathes, Izuku.

"You're telling me that he is going to become a teacher and not even step down as a hero? The same idiot that can only work 3 hours a day? Thinking about it, the time having dropped after the slime incident?"

"Izuku, how do you know that?"

"Stalker tendencies based on research and I made that theory. I only got it proved when he met me after that same slime incident."

"Should have known."

"You should have, yes." Then silence fills the room.

"Damn, you're smart, kid." Hizashi states.

"Don't encourage the cursing," Shouta growls.

"I fucking hope so." Just to get on his nerves.

"Are you heading home or not?"

"Yes! Don't worry about me, by the way. I got shit to set up for before UA."

"I want your number than in case you do get in trouble."

"Me too, Izuku!" I sigh, giving both men my number. As I was about to leave, I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I turn around to look up at Shouta.

"If you ever need a place to calm down, you can come here." Aw, cute.

"I got it, stop worrying. I have balls of steel for a reason." I wave to both men a goodbye and head home somewhat reluctantly.

* * *

12/23/2019 - Edited


	5. Chapter 5 - Quirk Assessment with Jerks

I have been stuck in this house all vacation for like two months! I have been staying out of trouble with mom. Even though I'm not on house arrest anymore, I'm busy with things I can only do at home. I been working on my gear and all that jazz for my hero costume. I can't have it be trash after all! Mom is a good woman to bounce ideas off of if I need simple statements rather then my discombobulated mind statements. Overall, I think it turned out well! I worked on new gear with the trash I found in my room, as you never have enough equipment. Mom is still hesitant about letting me go, but she gave me a hug and good luck.

That's all I can ask for.

Anyway.

FREEDOM BITCHES! I AM AT FUCKING UA NOW! I will be honest. Once I was some distance from the house, I screamed. I ran to that school. I even arrived first. Okay, so I'm in a classroom right now by myself. I adjust my stupid tie, and I'm about to remove the sucker. I need to distract myself. I pull out my mini laptop and start looking up a new language to study. I initially did programs, but I have so many on the back of my hand that I can figure out any new language when needed with what I have. Now, I do speaking language. I have learned multiple sign languages because those are easy shits, English, French to flirt with the ladies, and German to sound angry. I probably will never use none but the sign and English, but oh well. This is what happens when you have too much free time. I decided to try learning some Korean because why not.

I'm way too focused because the next thing I know, I sense someone walking beside me, and I look up. Oh damn it, it's that blue-hair dude from the entrance exam. God, take me now? No? Fuck you. Anyway, I researched him because I thought he was familiar, and I was right! He is from the Iida family and the little brother of Ingenium. I like Ingenium, but how the hell do you produce this when you have a very out-going brother?

"Hello! I am Iida Tenya and your new classmate! I must say at the entrance exam you knew what you were doing to get the most points of all time and for saving that girl at the end, even if it did not count. However, I will say your language is vulgar and should be approved should you be a hero." Blue-hair boy exclaims. Flip-flopping, why? You know, I can respect a straight-forward comment like that. If that were the case with everyone, we would have peace and harmony! But nope, people are too weak to accept the truth!

"Eh mate, you failed ethics class to!?" I say excitedly. That is another reason I failed the class. I was too blunt.

"No, I never took that class. However, I do come from (some academy I do not listen for.)."

"Hold up. Are you telling me it's only my dumbass school that has the classes?" They were ineffective anyway, so why do we have them?! Everyone but me passed, including Bakugo somehow. They were assholes too, but I can fight them at least.

"Without the cursing, yes. I must ask what these classes consist of. Oh, and a name as you seem to have forgotten." Might as well amuse him. I notice he did this weird chopping motion with his hands. I wonder if I put a log under his hand if he would chop it or not.

Free firewood?

"Izuku. Anyway, it's supposed to teach you how to act. For example, what are you suppose to do when a kid falls?"

"You go and help them, of course! You make sure they are okay, and if not, you go and get sufficient help!" Uh, no.

"I put that they should suck it up and deal with it. If they can not get back up, they aren't meant to be part of the world. Social Darwinism, mate." For those who have no idea what Social Darwinism is, it is a social ideal by Herbert Spencer that you don't help people. You let them figure it out on their own. For example, you don't donate to homeless people. If they die, oh well!

"That is incredibly harsh. I must ask, though, is Izuku your given name or your family name?" That is a common question.

"Given. I give two fucks about social ways."

"STOP CURSING!"

"NEVER!" Jeez, I'm going to get myself in trouble. I forget how much of a loudmouth I can be. Before an argument ensues, some unlucky student walk in. Iida runs over to greet them, the student providing me with a strange look. Your problem, not mine! I get back to work for a few minutes. About five minutes before a class, I pull my laptop back before an angry boy walks over and starts exploding the desk. Thank God Nezu thought ahead and got an indestructible desk!

"DEKU, HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE!?" Bakugo screams. Did he not know I was going to be here? Oh, this is going to be fun!

"Language!" Iida says, but let us be fair for a moment; it's just aggravating.

"Easy, I just hacked into one of the bots and triggered an emergency shutdown to all the bots. It's better that way because then there isn't collateral damage and fewer lives on the line." I explain. All the class looks at me.

A dude with duck tape arms says, " Hold up; you were the one who did that? I thought it was a glitch in the system."

"Hell no! That coding was written perfectly, and the robots were perfectly built. I just hacked it. Interesting fact for ya'll; it's the same coding the government uses."

"How would you know what government coding is?" A girl with a...rather nice body, perfect face, with a long black ponytail asks professionally.

"That's my girl! Always question the man! Back on topic, I know because I have hacked them before."

"WHAT!" The whole class yells like I killed an animal in front of them.

"HOLY SHIT, CALM DOWN. I DON'T WANT MY EARDRUMS BLOWN OUT THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING. AT LEAST WAIT TILL AFTERNOON! Anyway, yeah. I never got caught. Got to be suspicious about the government, but I won't say anything about what is there." The whole class goes quiet, probably scared of me. HECK YEAH, BE SCARED OF ME! I'M THE SCARIEST BOY ALIVE!

"Hey, Izuku!" Uraraka walks in at that moment, walking over with a smile on her face. There goes my street cred.

"Hey girl, how are you? Ready for pain and suffering?"

"That is overdramatic, isn't it?"

"Oh, if only you understood sweetheart, you innocent cinnamon roll. Now, everyone, you might want to sit down before the teacher gets in here. I rather not test limits with whoever it is." Everyone nods, doing as they are asked. Dang, I can be a boss for once. Well, except Bakugo.

"DON'T THINK YOU ARE THE BEST! YOU WILL BE DEAD MEAT WHERE YOU STAND!" Explosions go off near my head, providing explosion marks on my uniform, but I don't flinch. The only thing that runs through my mind is 'damn, that's going to be a bitch to clean.'

"Darling, I already tried. God said, stay down there, and Satan will not look me in the eyes, Kacchan!" I say with a smooth voice mixed in darkness. He doesn't even bother to respond as he sits down in front of me and faces forward.

"Izuku, I don't think that is the best thing to say, and Kacchan, you should respect your peers." Iida decides to step in. Wrong move.

"SHUT IT, FOUR EYES! MY NAME IS BAKUGO, NOT KACCHAN. DEKU HERE CALLS ME THAT FOR SOME DAMN REASON!"

"STOP CURSING!"

"Will you two shut up?" The whole class goes silent when they notice a yellow bug on the floor. No, that is not a bug. That is Shouta in a bright yellow sleeping bag. OH SHIT, SHOUTA IS MY BLOODY TEACHER? I DON'T KNOW WHO TO FEEL SORRY FOR. EVERYONE, I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE TO EITHER BOREDOM OR STUPIDITY! Shouta crawls out of his sleeping bag as he continues, "Anyway, I am your teacher. You call me sensei or Aizawa-sensei. Now, get changed and meet me in the field. Take more than ten minutes, and I will expel you." Shouta looks over the students before looking at me, having a particular look in his eyes before leaving. I got the message Shouta. The man will not believe me, but we have a connection too. He just ignores it, the asshat.

Everyone scrambles to the locker room while I follow. When I enter, they are all talking. I remove my uniform, revealing the gym outfit underneath because I don't trust these guys, and leave. I run to the field, somehow make it there within a minute, and walk up to Shouta. He looks me over quickly as I approach him.

"Chill out! Just because I haven't responded to you or done something stupid doesn't mean I got the shit beat out of me!" I say with a broad smile on my face.

"Yep, you are riled up. However, you can't blame me when it has been two months." Shouta responds bluntly. I mean, I can.

"I am not riled up! Does that mean you miss me?" No response. "HOLY SHIT, SOMEONE MISSES ME! I MISS YOU TOO, SHOUTA!" I get punched in the stomach, and I fall to my knees, preventing myself from throwing up.

"You need to calm down. And sensei or Aizawa-sensei. I know that is too hard for you, so you can do just Aizawa, Izuku."

"Fuck society, why can you use my given name then?"

"I'm the teacher, and any moment of control I have over you I will take. You don't realize how over-the-top you are at the moment. Go stand over there and be an example."

"You are asking me, the kid who failed ethics class three times, to be an example. Are you drinking, Aizawa?" I do move like he asked before I end up with bruising.

"No, are you?"

"Couldn't get my hand on any if I could. Would have made my life easier and less hyper."

"We are talking after school about that." COME ON! THAT JOKE WASN'T THAT BAD!

"Damn it." I'm about to retort, but I notice the students coming, so I shut up. Shouta gives me a nod. Once everyone arrives, Shouta speaks up.

"Get quicker at changing. You don't have a minute to waste. Now, we are going to do a quirk assessment test." Something I utterly don't have! Great!

Uraraka asks, "What about the ceremony?" I can see the glint in Shouta's eyes. You messed up, Uraraka.

"Heroes do not have time to go to social gatherings. If you want to go, feel free to drop the class while you are at it and leave this school. UA is known for letting its teachers have a free form of teaching, meaning we can do whatever we want. Is that understood?" We all nod, and he continues while throwing a ball at Bakugo, " Bakugo, how far could you throw a ball in middle school?"

"72 meters." Bakugo sneers, and I have to force my middle fingers down physically.

"Try using your quirk now. Just don't leave the circle." Shouta says, stepping back. Bakugo preps.

"DIE!" Bakugo screams as he explodes the ball. Over-dramatic much? Shouta shows a little monitor.

"705 meters. Not being allowed to use quirks in public is illogical as it is apart of what we are stuck with. Now, get to it, I don't have all day. Oh, last person gets expelled."

Alright, so I have nothing to work with. Well, rephrase, I have my strength, the mini laptop, a screwdriver, and my backpack. I should have asked if I can use my tools, but I'm going to use them anyway! The class is panicking, which is unfortunate for them. Childish.

The first test is the 50-meter dash. I drop my book bag for a moment before I run. Thank god I have anger issues that I always need to deal with because I run when I'm angry. My time is 5.43 seconds. I am in the middle of everyone, so not too shabby.

Next is the grip test. It is digital, so I know what to do here. I sit down and pull out my laptop, hacking the thing to put 200 kg. The class looks at me strangely, but Shouta puts it as my score. He tells me I still have to do it so he can get a physical count, and I got 70.2 kg.

The standing long jump is next. Once again, I hack it to infinity officially, but I had to do it without it and got just barely over the sandpit with a roll.

The repeated side-step is useless, and I did barely above average because I'm used to skidding side to side from Shouta and Bakugo.

The ball throw is next, and this is when drama comes in. I'm able to hack the thing once again, putting repeated nines. I could have put infinity, but Uraraka already got that. She deserves a special little moment. I look over, and I catch Bakugo running over to me, explosions going off in his hand. I stand up, grab my laptop, and get ready to run when he gets restrained by a ribbon. I look over to see Shouta restraining Bakugo, his eyes glowing. Shit, he is using his quick.

Shouta grumpily tells Bakugo, " Calm down; I have dry-eye here."

"NO! WHY ARE YOU LETTING DEKU HERE CHEAT LIKE THIS? CHARITY PROJECT? HE SHOULDN'T BE HERE AT ALL." Harsh. THEN A STUDENT DECIDES TO SPEAK UP!

"Bakugo is right, why is he allowed to cheat like that? It's unfair. He should use his quirk." A little purple boy states. I'm shaking of anger. I'm about to explode. I look over at Shouta, asking mentally if I can speak. Shouta slowly nods, letting his quirk go. I look back at Bakugo.

"Because you are pathetic enough to believe that life is always going to be fair." The class goes silent. Good. I continue, " There is no such thing as cheating in the real world. Villains do not care about YOUR morals. They care about getting the JOB done. If you cry like a fucking child because things do not go your way, I would say go back to preschool, but they are unfair there too. YOU CAN NOT AVOID REALITY! IF YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT SOMEONE CHEATING, YOU MIGHT AS WELL STEP YOUR ASS DOWN BECAUSE IF YOU ARE REAL HERO, YOU WORK AROUND IT. IF YOU BELIEVE IN CHEATING AND TRY TO RESTRAIN YOURSELF OF IT, STEP DOWN. YOU WORK WITH WHAT YOU FUCKING GOT OR LET THAT PERSON YOU ARE TRYING TO SAVE DIE BECAUSE OF YOUR MORALS!" I scream from the top of my lungs. I take a deep breath before continuing.

"Life will not ever be fair. You guys have been groomed to believe the world is perfect, and you have to do is fight villains, but it is not." I throw the ball, getting a score of 86 meters before walking past, remembering, " Oh, one more thing. I am quirkless. Do not ever think you are guaranteed a win because you have a fucking quirk. I managed top spot through skill, crawling through hell and back to be refined at what I can do. What you have is talent, something that is given to you, yet you need to 'practice' it. You need to refine it to perfection like my skills." I growl. I'm done. I step back in line, and Bakugo is let go of. Everyone is silent. Good for them, they should be. Let them contemplate. I seriously couldn't care at this point if I have friends or not.

"Izuku is right. Now get back to work before you piss him off again." Shouta says bluntly with a little bit of bite. They don't even notice the fact that he used my given name.

The rest of the test is long-distance run, sit-ups, and toe touches. For the long-distance run, due to my anger, I kept running to the point I outran Iida, a man whose quirk is made for running! I wasn't jogging either. I was running full speed. I kept going to the point Shouta was worried I was going to pass out and grabbed me with his scarf to make me stop. Same with the sit-ups that I had to be forced to stop again. For toe touches, there isn't much of a way to express my anger there.

At the end of the test, Shouta puts the rankings on the board. I...am in third? What the fuck? Am I drunk? Did I smoke too much? I do a breathalyzer test on myself. Nope, I'm clean. Everyone looks at me, wondering what the hell I did. Simple, I used my brain, a much more powerful organ then your quirks, jerks. At the bottom is Mineta, the purple dude from earlier who whined about me cheating with Bakugo. Mineta is crying, and he flipping deserves it. I'm a place above Bakugo because FUCK HIM THE FREAKING DUD GRENADE! Shouta speaks up, making a smooth remark.

"That's what happens when you underestimate someone. Go change, head back to class, and get your syllabus. Don't cause trouble. Oh, and no one is getting expelled." Shouta walks off, and I quickly leave the group behind, only to find Uraraka following me. Uraraka gives me a huge smile.

"You did great, Izuku! Great speech and everything! You will be a great hero!" That takes a 180 turn.

"Seriously?" I have to ask to make sure she isn't fucking with me.

"Yes!" I smile back at Uraraka.

"Thanks! I've only had two other people say that. I will be cheering you on too. You aren't ignorant like most of the class." We head off our ways to change and head back to class.

* * *

12/26/2019


	6. Chapter 6 - Screw All Might

Today's school day has been exciting thus far. All the students are scared of me, and that's wonderful. Ahem, sarcasm. At least I have my side chick Uraraka on my side. Most of the classes are boring. I'm alright with Modern Literature with Cementoss because I had to read every time I got in trouble with mom because all my electronics are taken away. Math is easy with Ectoplasm. You kind of has to be good with math if you're obsessed with programming. Things got a little fun in Modern Hero Art History class with Midnight because she looked at me, and we had a connection, though we can't acknowledge it during the course. However, she does wink at me to let me know she feels it too. I'll have to get her during my free time. The actual fun class is English, something that I usually sucked at. That is where my man Present Mic Hizashi is at. Well, I thought I sucked at it. It turns out, I am fluent and beyond everyone in our class. That means instead of learning hello, I got to gossip with Hizashi in English, so no one knows what we are talking about. That is when I started complaining about what happened this morning. Now back to reality!

"You're telling me that one of the kids was about to attack you during training because they considered what you were doing cheating?" Hizashi asks, giving me a reluctant look. I moved up front, and I'm standing beside him at his desk. Keep in mind this is all in English, so the students have no idea what we are talking about.

"Uh-huh."

"And you screamed at them about how life is not fair and to basically shut up and deal with it?"

"Perfect summary, my man." Hizashi chuckles, shaking his head.

"You're seriously Shouta's son."

"Uh, Shouta and I fight always. We have opposite personalities. "

"Hold up, you two have fought?"

"Yes. Without drugs in my system, I can last ten minutes against him apparently." I can feel the other kids watching me, but I keep facing Hizashi.

"You realize I can't last five minutes against him?"

"Seriously? Well, that is expected. You have one super-powered move you would have to use at the beginning to knock out as many people as possible while Shouta is a glass tank. As long as he doesn't get hit, he is going to remain a badass."

"True. Though, you realize your classes are probably going to be switched around?"

"Why?"

"Principal Nezu requires us to give pop quizzes for a reason. If a student excels, they are moved to more appropriate classes."

"I didn't do that well on any of them, so no worries!"

"Izuku, you literally made a perfect score on mine."

"Shit, so no more gossip?"

"Yeah, sorry little listener. Are you going to be hanging out after school so we can come up with plans to take over UA?" Hizashi is me at heart.

"I wish, but I have to go straight home, or else I worry Mom."

"Is she protective of you? Because it sounds like it."

"For how I am, a little bit. That's just how she is. She may be overwhelming at times, but I know it's because she cares."

"At least you're aware of that."

"I may be shit at interactions, but I can notice that. I care for her like she cares for me."

"Hmm... OH yeah! The door is open to my house if you want to hang there. You just need to clean it like you did Shouta's place. Thank you for that, by the way. It's time to go, so go back to your seat."

"Wait! You're seriously telling me that for a free cleaning maid!" I walk back to pull out a bento box, handing it to him, " Give it to Shouta. I don't trust him. Say it's from you if you want to impress him. Though, I should take that for trying to get a free maid, you cockatoo."

"You're right. And thanks, little listener! I still will!" I nod, moving back. One particular boy with peppermint hair has his eyes out for me. I know, peppermint, I'm cute. There is no need to embarrass me. Either that or it's a look of anger. I can't tell. I'm a dumbass in social skills.

* * *

After class is lunch, and it's reminding me of my years of being antisocial because I presumably have no one to sit with. I'm about to walk outside when I hear my name.

"Hey, Izuku, come sit with us!" I turn to see Uraraka waving me over with Iida across from her. I walk over, and I can see Iida acting a certain way, and I know it too well.

"Are you sure? Iida looks uncomfortable, and I was going to eat outside anyway." I may be an asshole, but I know how to be nice kinda sorta.

"It's fine, right, Iida!?" Uraraka looks over at Iida. She seriously is too precious for this world.

"It's no problem, Izuku!" Iida says too quickly for my liking, but oh well. I sit down beside Uraraka and open the box to start eating.

Uraraka looks over at me with a smile, "Hey, what do you think the final class of the day is?" For most traditional schools, it's probably math because you need to end the day with suffering! However, that's done.

"I'm going to guess the actual hero class is last so that if the student is injured, they don't have to worry about them missing any class."

"That's a good observation!"

"That is called guesstimation, darling." I wink, leaving a flustered Uraraka.

"I thought you said you couldn't flirt in the real world!"

"Practice makes perfect precious cinnamon roll."

"Cinnamon roll?" Iida asks. I forgot he was there, and I don't regret it.

"Don't tell me you never heard that phrase before."

"I have not. Is it bad?!" I can tell he jumps to conclusions quickly and that it's not just because it's me.

"No. It means someone who is too innocent for this world."

"Oh..." Interesting conversation. There's not much else to tell. We chat as typical teens do. Iida seems reluctant around me, but he is more open by the end. I don't know if that's a good thing or not. Why does being social have to be so complicated?!

* * *

"I AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All Might shouts unnecessarily, coming through the door like a weirdo. Everyone else seems fantasized by the man, but my hopes and dreams were broken by this man! I have a dark look on my face to freak him out. " TODAY, YOU'RE GOING TO BE ONE STEP CLOSER TO BECOMING HEROES WITH YOUR HERO COSTUMES!" The disappointment presses a button, revealing the cases with numbers. "EVERYONE GET DRESSED AND HEAD TO FIELD C!" All Crap announces as he leaves, but not before noticing me and my look. He runs out after that.

Mission Success.

I head to my case before heading to the locker room. This time, I change as slowly as possible. Even after I change, I hang back to check out my costume to waste time. I will say my outfit is unusual. I'm willing to admit I did pay tribute to Eraserhead, thus the all-black suit with a bulletproof vest, and when I say a suit, I mean a suit. A two-piece suit you go to prom with if you want to go with death itself.

I specifically went with a suit because a two-piece is better than a bodysuit, in my opinion, to look god damn fine, and to look like a villain so I could trick some people.

On my feet are some black boots that go above my kneecaps with some metal for power and support without breaking them. The black gloves on my arms are a similar situation, just rubber instead of iron due to something you will see later. I have a tool belt around my waist with whatever the hell I decide to put in there, but most likely, it will be medical equipment. The suit even has a neck guard so my neck isn't revealed. That way, I won't die with my head chopped off. No worries, it looks natural enough, especially with a dark green bowtie. On my back is a pair of electric batons with adjustable settings made by me (almost got a fine for that) that I may or may not have stolen from Legend of Korra and swords. Before you ask, yes, I know how to fucking use swords, and I am fantastic at it if I say so myself! I watched Youtube videos on it! To hide the swords, I have a small thin backpack over it with my laptop and other hacky items. The grandest part of my costume is my helmet.

The helmet is where I went overboard in. The helmet itself is thin and light, so I'm not slowed down too much. I made to it increases my hearing by triple the normal human hearing. I will probably go back and make it even better. Over my eyes is a clear visor that offers heat detection to help find people and protection in general. I need to work on more features on it. Then, my grandbaby of the mask over my mouth. While it is meant for filtration for fires and other bullshit like that, that's not the primary use — time to test it now.

"Fuck," I say.

**"Potato."** OH MY GOD, IT WORKS. YEP, THE MASK WAS MADE FOR CENSORING MY CURSING WITH WEIRD ASS WORDS. I'M GOING TO HAVE TOO MUCH FUN WITH THIS!

I walk out, meeting up with a bunch of students, and they are interesting, to say the least. The most over-dramatic is Iida's because his costume consists of a suit of armor. However, there is, unfortunately, an under-dramatic, which I think her name is Momo? Anyway, she has everything out! She isn't naked, but she might as well be. Then, there is the invisible girl that I made jokes about during the exam that I didn't realize existed till now, and SHE IS NAKED! LIKE, IF SOMETHING TOUCHES HER BOOBS, SHE HAS NO PROTECTION, MAN! It's taking all my energy to keep myself quiet.

"You all look fantastic! Now, it is time for your task!" All Might pulls out a flashcard, reading it off, " Inside this building, there is a nuclear bomb that needs to be taken down. Everyone will be broken down into pairs with one team of three into heroes and villains! Villains need to protect the bomb or capture the heroes while the heroes need to capture the bomb or the villains! This will be decided randomly, so when I call your name, you will find your teammate! Any questions?" All Disappointment is bombarded with a ton of questions, but I can't help but think why is there a group of three? We are an even number class of twenty. All Shit says, "Calm down! I don't have super hearing to understand all of you at once! Yes, Iida?"

"Wouldn't it be better if we choose our partners, sir?!" Iida asks. I step in because I know the reason why he is doing it this way.

"Heroes don't always get paired up with their BFF. Sometimes, they have to pair up with any hero that's at the scene, making this an effective exercise." Not that All Bitch would understand because he can take down a platoon with his strength.

I can see All Damn-It get nervous when I respond. He says, " Midoriya is right. You will not always get the partner you wanted. Now, onto the teams." All Might starts separating everyone into teams until there is only me left. I see it now. THE PAST IS HAUNTING ME. I raise my hand, trying to be polite.

"Yes, Midoriya?" All Might asks

"I seem to have been forgotten."

"Yes, you will not be participating in this exercise." Excuse me, what?

"May I ask why not?"

"W-well..." Time to steamroll his fake ass over.

"It's because I am quirkless. Isn't it?" I declare with a snarl.

"Yes, it's too dangerous for you to participate in this exercise."

"And you are saying it is not for the other students here?"

"O-of course it is! But-" I cut him off.

"I do not care about your reasoning. You are not giving me a chance to prove myself, you ignorant man. You leaving me out is not helping with anything, so just let me in and **banging** prove myself." The students look at me strangely when the voice comes in to change my language.

"Midoriya, if you do not settle down, I will have to send you to Principal Nezu." This is getting tricky. I smirk.

"How about a challenge then, All Might, the smartest man in the world?" That sarcasm.

"A challenge?"

"Yes. If you let me in there and I win, you have to let me join any exercise the other students participate in. If not, I will drop this school and leave." I can hear the students' eyes widen. I am putting my life on the line, but I'm pretty confident in myself.

"Alright. Uraraka, join his team." All Might doesn't sound as confident, but he is still trying to smile. Uraraka joins me with a nervous smile. "Now, the first teams are A as the heroes and team D as the villains!" I look around for team D, and I find it is Bakugo and Iida. This should be easy. I grin as the class walks away, leaving me with Uraraka in her cute pink space costume. Team D heads inside the fake bomb in their hands.

"That is so cool for you to challenge All Might like that!" Uraraka exclaims.

"I shouldn't have to, but oh well! I do have an idea, though. I have heat vision in this visor, meaning I can see where they are. My best bet is Bakugo is going to leave Iida to protect the bomb and go after me. When I say go, I need you to go where I tell you at the beginning, and I will deal with Bakguo's **booty.** Oh, here!" I hand her a stool of see-through fish wire with some sticky putty-really sticky putty, " I need you to set up traps all over the place for Iida to trip. This will be at doorways at least a foot off the ground, got it?"

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with Bakugo?" I can tell she is worried, and it is so CUTE!

"Give me a minute at most. I will be with you after I pissy him off." Oh, so pissy needs to be added.

Wait, is that considered a bad word? No idea!

* * *

"START NOW!" All Might screams into the microphone. I turn on my heat vision.

"They're on the third floor, let's go." Uraraka nods, and we run up till the second floor. I pull out the capture tape we were given. I signal Uraraka to wait a moment. Then...

"DEKU!" Bakugo screams as he goes for his signature right hook with explosions. I hear Uraraka running off, and I grab his arm, wrapping the capture tape around his wrist while I flip him over and slam him into the ground. Without a second thought, I cover his other wrist as well and push him against the wall. This leaves a raging Bakugo, but I could give two shits about him right now.

"Bakugo is officially captured!" All Might announces. I run to find Uraraka right outside the doorway of where Iida is at. I make sure to take extra care to lift my feet to avoid traps.

Uraraka whispers, " You got an idea?"

"We could probably screw around with him, but yes, I do, come on. Do you mind if we pretend we are dating for a moment for a shock factor? I might get touchy, so I am warning you now. Without him seeing, I need you to touch me and fly me over him to grab that bomb. The signal is when I blink twice."

"S-sure!" I can see Uraraka blushing. I take her hand carefully as I lead her into the room.

"What are you doing here, heroes?!" Iida overdramatizes, chopping his arms.

"Don't be like that, Iida! I am just here to announce that Uraraka and I have started dating, huh darling?" I say with care as I lead us closer to have an appropriate conversation.

"Uh-huh, ain't he adorable!?" Uraraka says as she pinches my cheek with all five fingers.

"Stop, you are embarrassing me!" I whine.

"But you love me!"

"Are you two sure this is the best place for this nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense! It is love! We need love to create mini Ochacos and mes!" I say, making sure to use Uraraka's first name. While I was taking, I blinked twice, and when I finished, I flew over his head and touched the bomb.

"The hero team has touched the bomb and won!" All Might announces. I swear I hear the reluctance in his voice.

"Good job, girl! You nailed it!" I say, walking over to her while using germ-x on my face.

"Really?" Uraraka asks.

"Yep, perfect. You would make a great girlfriend too!" Uraraka blushes at that. Except the moment HAS to be ruined.

"DEKU!"

"Iida, you should be safe. Uraraka, you mind if you jump on my back for a piggyback ride a moment?" I ask.

"Why?"

"I don't want Bakugo to kill you." I bend down, and Uraraka does what I ask. I walk over, open the window, and jump out.

"YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME YOU WERE DOING THIS! DO YOU EVEN HAVE A SAFE WAY OF LANDING!?" Uraraka screams in my ear.

"OF COURSE I DO!" I flip myself on my feet and land. My boots have shock absorption. I look at her, "Sorry about that! Better than dealing with him, though!" I can hear Bakugo screaming in the background as we walk back to the group.

* * *

I glare at All Might as I walk in with Uraraka. Within a couple of minutes, Iida and a seething Bakugo come in, but he's managing his anger oddly enough.

"Now that everyone is here, would anyone like to tell what happened and the advantages and disadvantages?" All Might asks. Momo volunteers.

"Midoriya, you prefer Izuku, yes?" Momo asks. I nod as she continues, " Izuku had a good idea from the get-go. He was able to get rid of Bakugo quickly and sent Uraraka to set up traps around the third floor. When Izuku and Uraraka walk in, they pretend to be a couple, which is a stupid idea, but it worked. Even if it did not, if Iida were to run, he would still have been tripped up with the traps, either way providing an advantage to Team Heroes. I also disapprove of jumping out the window after the manner, but I assume it was to avoid Bakugo."

"That is correct. Now, who should be the MVP?" All Might asks. Everyone agreed with me. I provide my scary grin at All Might, causing him to shiver. I now get to watch the rest of the matches.

* * *

I'm walking down the hallway quickly at the end of the day when I hear a voice call for me.

"Midoriya, come here. I need to talk to you." I turn around to see All Skeleton in front of me. I bite my tongue but nod, following him into the teacher's lounge. "Sit." He demands, and I sit down in front of him. Nobody else is in the room. He is going to be the reason I'm late getting home and worrying mom.

"Midoriya, the way you were acting during my class was childish, and I recommend you fix your attitude. Otherwise, you will be removed from the hero course." THIS AGAIN?!

"You brought that among yourself, All Might. I have to prove myself to get anywhere, and you were not willing to give me a chance. If you do not give me a chance, you are letting me die. You're letting potential die due to your ludicrous ways." I really am trying to be mature here.

"I do not deny that, but you could have been effective in many other fields besides being a hero."

"I could have, but being a quirkless hero will inspire hope in people like me realize that the only solution in life is not suicide or drinking or anything like that. Have you seen the suicide rate for quirkless? Most of us die! Yet, we are like you. We just don't have powers! We are more than capable of handling ourselves. I AM HERE TO BE AN INSPIRATION, ALL MIGHT!" I stand up, shakey of anger.

"I recommend you settle down."

"You were asking for it when you brought me here. You should understand. You are the symbol of peace, after all. Millions of kids adore you, aspired by you, wanting to become a hero because of you." I see Little Might flinch. Then, I hear a door open.

"What is going on? I heard a scream from the end of the hallway." I look up to see Shouta with his scarf ready to attack. His voice has a bite to it. I glare at All Might for him to explain.

"I pulled Midoriya in here to explain about his behavior during class was childish and that he needs to mature." I'm about to leave, so I don't get in more trouble, but Shouta stops me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Shouta, let me go. I need to get home before mom worries. She has enough on her plate as is with work being a bitch to her." I tell him softly, so All Might doesn't hear. Shouta looks at me with a distinct look.

"We will discuss that after we deal with this. Now come on." What is there to discuss? Shouta leads me to the couch and forces me to sit down beside him. All Might has a strange look the whole time. "Tell me what happened."

"Well, we were doing to Heroes Vs. Villains with the nuke, and I paired all the students off with one group of three. I didn't want Midoriya to participate in the exercise, so I left him off the list. He noticed and acted immaturely to the situation. He then set a challenge that if I let him in the exercise and he won that I have to let him participate in all the exercises. If he doesn't win, young Midoriya will leave UA. He won, so he is still here." All Might explains. I look over to see Shouta. Oh, boy, he is angry. He isn't trembling like me about to eat someone, but he is mad.

"All Might, you are being actively discriminatory towards Midoriya, and that is against UA policy," Shouta states, being as mature as possible.

"It was for his safety."

"Izuku made it in here. He can take care of himself. We are here to help prevent him from getting hurt, but it will still happen no matter what. We have to help the students to mature into better people than they are right now. At the moment, you are regressing him. He is already a handful as is, but you're making it worse. I recommend you step back and let me handle Izuku. Understood?" Little Might nods, getting up and leaving. Shouta sighs, massaging his scalp gently before looking at me.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that. You shouldn't have to."

"I know. I need to head home, though." I say as I try to stand up, but Shouta grabs my hand, forcing me down and adjusting himself to face me while I put on the germ-x again.

"We have to talk, Izuku."

* * *

12/27/2019


	7. Chapter 7 - New Dad! (Am Not)

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?" I ask. I'm calming down from my anger as I adjust to face him.

"Your relationship with your mother," Shouta responds, " What's been happening in the last two months?"

"May I ask why?" I don't know why he is asking.

"Out of curiosity."

"We have been getting along better. I'm staying out of trouble, and she lets me do my thing. Sure, I got in trouble for not telling her I was taking the UA entrance exam, but that was kind of expected. We are trying our best. She was even helping with my costume to make sure it's effective as she has experience with that jazz." She sews so that ya'll know.

"What was the punishment?"

"Two weeks without electronics or going out without permission."

"Worst for someone like you because you're a hyper brat, so you probably built that energy. Have you told her about the night time goings?"

"Why would I?" Shouta facepalms. What?!

"So, there aren't secrets between you two?"

"If we are going to take it that for, I might as well ask about her sex life." Shouta fucking growls at me!

"That's not what I mean, and you know that! She is your mother, Izuku! She has the right to know that you were sneaking out at night and drinking!"

"OH, WHAT KIND OF DRAMA IS HAPPENING IN HERE?!" We very clearly hear Hizashi walks in.

"Apparently, I'm supposed to tell my mom that I sneak out at night."

"I never did!" See Shouta?!

"Neither did I." I hear a sultry voice behind Hizashi and see it's Midnight. "Are Shouta's secret child, Izuku?"

"Absolute opposite! However, I will let it slide."

"Nice to finally meet you! Nemuri, since you refer to first names. I heard from Hizashi that you get connections?" Nemuri asks.

"You felt it too?!" I ask excitedly.

"Yep! Welcome to the club!"

"Thank you, thank you! Glad you welcome me!" Then a hand slams on the table. I look over at Shouta.

"Can you two get out? I'm trying to talk to Izuku about something serious." Shouta growls at the two. Jeez, he is salty!

Hizashi decides to push it a little bit, " Does Izuku party?"

"Yes, now get out."

"I don't see the problem with that. Sure, he is a bit young, but as long as he doesn't overdo it."

"Hizashi, Izuku was an alcoholic over a year ago." HOLD THE PHONE!

I'm quick to defend myself, "I was not an alcoholic! Sure, I drank till I was drunk, and I may have overdone it sometimes, but I could have stopped at any time!"

"That's the definition of an alcoholic! He was smoking on top of that. He was not coherent most of the time." I swear he is trying to throw me under the bus.

"But that's in the past."

"The past that can affect your future. It's already affected your height." Damn, wrong tree mate.

"Oh, fight me, Shouta!" Hizashi breaks through.

"He is right, Izuku. That is a major thing. Your mother should know." Shouta looks relieved.

"Thank you. If you don't tell her, I will. She needs to know." I start shaking, feeling the anger bubble again. I step back. Before I can rebel, my phone goes off. I pull out my phone to see it is Mom. Immediately, I take a deep breath and answer.

"Hey, Mom. Sorry for being late. Something came up at school. I should be there within 20 minutes."

_"I understand, dear. I started to worry when I got nothing saying you will be late." _I hear her soft voice through the phone.

"Got distracted. See you soon, mom."

_"I better, young man!" _I hear her teasing tone, causing me to smile softly. Before I can hang up, the phone is swiped from my hand. I look up at see Shouta.

"Hello, Midoriya-san. This is Aizawa, your son's teacher. Would you mind if I come over? I would like to talk to you about him. I promise he hasn't caused trouble here yet, but there are some things you need to know." I don't even hear the response. After some words are exchanged, he hangs up and looks down at me like fresh meat. I step back.

I am pissed. I see red.

"Izuku, let me explain-" Why the fuck would I let you explain after what you just pulled?

I explode.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT!? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INTERFERE WITH MY MOM'S AND I RELATIONSHIP! SHE DOESN'T NEED MORE OF A FUCKING BURDEN!"

"Izuku, think logically for a moment-"

No.

I attempt to walk out only to be wrapped up in his scarf.

"LET ME THE FUCK GO!" I wrestle blindly against the wrap. The last thing I remember is screaming before I pass out.

* * *

Shouta pants heavily, lifting Izuku and carrying him on the couch. Shouta turns to face the two in the room.

"That went horribly wrong." He states bluntly.

"You think?" Nemuri snarks.

"Is that normal, Shouta?" Hizashi asks as he helps Izuku to get comfortable.

"To an extent, yes. Usually, I'm not the target, though." Shouta responds.

Nemuri asks, " What are we going to do now?"

"Simple, I'm going to go talk to his mother like I said on the phone." The two teachers look at him.

"You sure that's the best plan of action? You saw how he reacted, Shouta. Some things take time." Hizashi questions.

"His mom doesn't know. Imagine getting a call saying your son was hit by a car or something like that while drunk. He has been clean for over a year. She seriously needs to know. Izuku doesn't see it because he doesn't see importance in that, but I do. I'm not telling her. I'm going there for support and with a proposition because he needs help socially. I'm willing to offer that, even if he will turn it into a joke one way or another." Hizashi smirks at him.

"You care about him, don't you?"

"He's a problem child. Somehow, the idiot genius is likable. Nemuri, how long do I have?"

" I knocked Izuku out for ten minutes." She responds.

"Alright. Watch over him." With that, he leaves to clean up.

* * *

I wake up, and I feel like I got the best sleep in my life. I sit up and realize that I am not in my room. Shit, I didn't have a one night stand, did I?!

"Little listener, you're awake!" I look towards Hizashi, and then Nemuri.

"What happened?"

"Oh, you got angry to the point that Nemuri had to knock you out for a little bit."

"No wonder I feel fantastic, thank you Nemuri!"

"No problem, kid!" Nemuri replies with a broad smile on her face. I think for a moment, trying to remember the conversation. Then, I do. Welp, I'm mad again. I stand up only to be stopped by Hizashi.

"You're not heading out yet, little listener. Wait around a few minutes and scheme with us, alright?" Sounds fun except for the fact that I need answers.

"What is he aiming for? I know he's logical, but he knows a hell of a lot more about social interaction than me. You two can probably explain it to me better than he can anyway." Blunt and straight to the point. Hizashi sighs.

"You both suck. Have you ever thought that you could have died out there?"

"But I can die anywhere!" Nemuri takes over, and I think I hear a motherly tone.

"Imagine getting a call saying your son died while drunk."

"I can't because I don't have one." She facepalms.

"I said imagine with a reason." Oh...oh...

"Oh..."

"Oh yeah. That's what he was thinking. And it affects your health now, whether you want to admit it or not. It will be there forever. He's not going to tell her. He's making you tell her. Shouta cares for you heavily, whether you realize it or not. He's going for support. The way to show it was rash, I will admit to that. You two have a strange friendship...relationship in general. "

Well, I kind of feel bad now! I'm still salty, though.

"I'm well aware. Okay, I have my answers. Now we can plan our taking over of the world." The two laugh aloud, the tensity being removed from the conversation.

* * *

We were discussing the perfect plan to prank UA when Shouta comes in, and oh my gosh...I need a moment.

Deep breathe in.

Deep breathe out.

Shouta is fucking hot right now. He is wearing a bombass suit that brings out his figure well. He shaved the stubble off his face, showing off the sexy jawline of his. He even put his hair in a man-bun, something I could care less for, but he made it work!

"HOLY SHIT, YOU LOOK HOT!" The three of us say in unison.

"You might actually get the man of your dreams!" I add on, too excited.

"That is not why I'm looking nice, Izuku." I look at him, confused, " We're going to talk to your mother." Oh yeah, that. I sigh. The intensity is back. Shouta walks over, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried that. I should have warned you. We can hold this off."

"I understand now. They told me because we suck at communication. I don't see the benefit now, but okay." I stand up, offering a hand, "Truce?" I see him smirk as he takes my hand.

"Truce." After we shake hands, I pull out my germ-x to use. The other teachers give me a questioning look.

"What? I don't know if he has been touching his pee-pee and cleaning his hands afterward." That receives a smack up-side the head and a random burst of laughter.

"Too much information. Come on. We were supposed to be there a while ago."

"Fine fine. See you two!"

"Bye, Izuku!"

"Bye, Izu!" Nemuri already has a nickname for me? Interesting. Let's see how often it's used.

With that, we head out.

* * *

We are at the door, and I pull out my phone.

"What are you doing?" The bored hobo beside me asks. Well, I guess I can't say hobo right now when he looks good. Goth Jesus? Don't ask. I don't know. Speaking of Jesus, I'm calling his dad or something!

Don't be offended just because I know nothing about religion. I scroll to the top of my contact list and call God.

_Ring...ring...ring...there is nobody on the line. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!_

"God, I'm in a crisis right now! I know we have had our times, but for once, be nice! PRAY FOR ME!" With that message, I hang up. Shouta looks at me, disappointed.

"You seriously have God? I thought you were atheist."

"I am. I'm just going to join for like five minutes. He can kick me out later."

Suddenly, the door opens to reveal Mom. Oops! She must have heard me. That isn't surprising, to be honest.

"Dear, you should really learn to be quieter indoors." She recommends to me before facing Shouta," Hi, I'm Izuku's mom. Nice to meet you, Aizawa?" He nods.

"A pleasure. There are some things Izuku needs to tell you. May we come in for a bit?" Already serious, Shouta? Stiff man.

"Of course! Come in! Would you like anything to eat?"

"We are good. I want to get to it if you don't mind."

"I understand. Sit where you would like." My mom and I take the couch while Shouta takes the armchair. I face her, "What is it that you needed to talk about?" Oh shit, I have no idea where to start. I turn to Shouta for a moment.

"Hey, where do I start?" The man facepalms.

"The beginning, when this all started?" Oh great, lots of words.

"Alright then, thank you!" I face Mom again. I sigh, trying to figure out how to say this before saying this, " We both know I'm going to blunt, so I'm just going to say it. I was drinking...and smoking...and possibly stripping at 12. I can't guarantee the last part unless there are videos online. I would sneak out at night to start shit, basically." That curse earns a smack upside the head, " Ow! Anyway, I don't know why I did it. I guess as a distraction? I don't do it anymore; I quit over a year ago. Am I missing something? Oh, and I knew this guy before! He helped me out! Supportive guy. Probably wouldn't have stopped without him."

The silence appears in the room. Maybe I said it wrong? Oh shit, she is crying! I pat her reluctantly, not sure of what to do. Her sniffing fills the silence, making it more intense. Suddenly, I'm tackled into a hug. I hug her gently, afraid to break her.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart! I'm so sorry I couldn't have been there to comfort you instead of drugs! You didn't deserve that!"

Wait. What?

"Mom, you did nothing wrong. I made these choices. I should have known better because I am the genius after all, but still. Please don't take the blame. My fault." She pulls back, looking up at me with those teary eyes.

"Izuku, you need to realize that I'm your mother. I meant to protect you from these things. You turned to those for the reason that could have been prevented." I sigh because this won't go anywhere.

"Let's just say we both suck and end it there." This earns a soft giggle from her.

"You really need to work on your social skills. Saying it like that would have gotten you in trouble otherwise. This will take a lot of time for me to trust you again fully." Damn it. Then, she faces Shouta," Thank you for being there when I couldn't. I don't know how to repay you." He sighs, sitting up. I forgot about him for a moment. Oops.

"Let me help him is all I ask. I have a proposition for you," Hold the phone, what? "Let me have partial guardianship of him. I know he is hyper and never sleeps. I know you work. I can work with him to improve him in general and gain better habits instead of partying at night. However, you have to let me. May I?" I can't help but speak up.

"So, like an episode of Strict Parents?"

"I...have no idea what that is, and you know that." I tried. Mom faces me once more.

"Izuku, how much do you trust this man?" Oh shit, she is actually considering it. I'm surprised. It takes a moment to respond.

"With my life probably." Yes, I trust him that much. Kill me. Mom looks at me, surprised, along with Shouta. Don't take advantage of that, fake rich. There is a few minutes of silence before.

"Alright. If you promise to protect my son, you can get guardianship. How will this work?"

"First couple of weeks, Izuku will be with me fully. Over time, he will be given days with you. Within a few months, he should be with you full time again." How did he come up with that? I won't ask. Maybe later, but I can't right now.

"I understand. Izuku, get your stuff ready." Welp, alright then. That was supremely easy.

* * *

I'm not going to put you through all that boring shit, especially the emotional shit. Mom was crying when I was walking out the door.

Like, we will see each other again in two weeks! It turns out that it's two weeks because it will give him enough time to implement certain things for me to practice with mom. The build-up is, so we learn to appreciate each other something like that.

Yeah, I don't get it. I will later.

Anyway, I have more important things to worry about. On our way to Shouta's apartment, I pull out my phone and start recording.

"Hello, everybody! Welcome to an episode of Strict Parents! In this episode, hobo adopts a sociopath!" I turn the camera to face Shouta before zooming in on his for-once-handsome face for dramatics, " Sir, how do you feeling about having to take care of a sociopath?" Shouta sighs.

"I'm already regretting my decisions."

"There you have it, folks! Will he survive? You will see after this redundant commercial break!"

"Izuku, you better not post that anywhere. On second thought, delete it now."

"No."

"Izuku."

"Sir, I know how to hack it back. I won't post it, but let me keep it for memories, please."

"...fine...no showing it around either."

"Not going to guarantee to that."

"Stop recording, at least." Oh yeah! I need to before I run out of space. I turn off my phone and put it in my pocket," Let's go over the rules while we are walking."

"Boo!"

* * *

12/28/2019


	8. Chapter 8 - What Happened?

I follow Shouta home like a stray puppy, and when we arrive at his place, I can tell that I am either going to be arrested or it will be the best night tonight. Why? Because the squad is together!

"WELCOME BACK!" I hear screams, and when I enter behind Shouta, I see Nemuri and Hizashi on the couch with popcorn. Shouta ruins the mood quickly.

"Shut up, I'm already going to have complaints with just Izuku. Let me stay in this place a little longer before you get us kicked out." I look at him, confused.

"Us?"

"You're stuck with me either way."

"Does that mean we're going to be homeless together?" This causes Hizashi and Nemuri to burst out laughing.

Hizashi speaks up first, " Nope! If you get kicked out, you two are staying with me." Oh, God damn it.

"As long as you and Shouta are quiet so that I don't hear you, I could care less." I decide to say. Hizashi gives me a weird look. HOLD UP, HE DOES NOT KNOW THAT - SHOUTA, DAMN IT! "Well, you see -" I'm about to start explaining when I feel the most potent punch ever from Shouta in the stomach. Immediately, I fall over, and I have to cover my mouth to keep from throwing up. I'm not even dramatizing it. I bet all my money that I'll have bruises tomorrow. I can hear Nemuri laughing up a storm. At least someone gets where I was going. I feel someone grabbing my shoulders, and I am going to assume it's Hizashi since he has actual emotions. Turns out, I'm right.

"Shouta! You hit Izuku too hard!" Hizashi complains. I look up at Shouta to see him hiding his face in his scarves. Score.

"He shouldn't have tried making the comment he did then." I stand up, with help from Hizashi up as I head to the kitchen.

Nemuri notices quickly, "Kid, where are you going?"

"I'm not eating popcorn. I want actual food. I want to chew actual food." I state as I start making whatever is on my mind, which happens to be katsudon because it's my favorite. Meanwhile, I'm recovering from the shock factor that fucking Shouta of all people basically adopted me. Due to this, I quickly finish. I bring it to the adults to find them all on the couch with a movie, handing them their plates.

"Izuku! We could have just eaten popcorn!" Nemuri tries to complain to me.

"And y'all think I'm the goddamn child. Eat." I sit down in the armchair near them with my own plate and start eating.

Shouta looks at me before saying, " You are a child. You're just too serious at the wrong times."

"Fuck you."

* * *

After dinner, I cleaned up plates, and I came back out to find the adults arguing over some bull shit.

"Shouta, you can't kick us out!" "Yeah, you'll get lonely." The two loud adults complain.

"Yes, I can. I need to discuss something serious with Izuku, and he is easily distracted." Yep, nope.

"Bitch, I am not," I exclaim.

"Perfect example. Now leave before I hurt you both." Shouta glares the two down.

"I'm only saying this because I do not want more people getting bruises, get out. His punches are painful, especially tonight." I'm not that petty, after all. Both of the adults pale before running out, leaving Shouta and me.

"Thanks, kid."

"I was only saving their lives and our eardrums." And maybe making sure we keep the apartment. I want to be able to hack to get money to pay for a place before we get kicked out. I'm willing to pay. It's the least I can do for the idiot in front of me.

"I could care less about the reasoning. Tomorrow morning, you will be talking to Nezu. Apparently, you're a genius in everything. Hence, he has to adjust your classes, so you actually learn something and not just gossip with Hizashi."

"Damn it, I was enjoying that too. I guess it's bound to happen when you can't sit still."

"You think? You can barely sit still for five seconds." Shouta's right because I'm already up again.

"I don't need to be reminded. I already know that I move around too much and junk like that."

"Izuku, you just happen to be overly hyper is all. I don't know how, but you are."

"Whatever." Shouta quickly moves on to seriousness.

"With you in my house now, you have to actually stay here. We will deal with the paperwork tomorrow after school to officiate it, so legal charges don't happen in case you blow up the world on your mom. You have to actually deal with me now instead of just wondering off whenever."

"I think you mean the other way around." Shouta grabs my shoulder, forcing me to look at him.

"You aren't as bad as you believe. Sure, you're hyper and pull pranks, but it's not like you're stealing or something like that." I mean, I've hacked the government. I think that's equally bad, but I won't say that.

"That's funny. No need to lie, Shouta." I feel him tighten his grip, and I look up again. He is not a happy hot man.

"Izuku, you are the most capable in your class. You might understand one day if you open your mind and look around."

"Too ignorant to see the world like that. Do you have anything else to tell me, or is it bedtime?" Not that I believe in bedtime. Shouta lets go with a sigh, thinking for a moment.

"Oh, you're going to start working out in the mornings with me." That's surprising. Maybe for the wrong reason for me.

"You work out in the mornings? Isn't sleep more valuable?"

"I have to stay in shape somehow, and mornings are the only free time I have anymore."

"Hold up, but you teach in the mornings. Do you mean early mornings?"

"Yes?" My god, this man has no free time. No wonder he looks so dead inside! "Anyway, you're joining me so I can make you burn some of your overloaded energy."

"Okay, I seriously don't think I'm that bad."

"Izuku, that is saying a ton because you are the most hyperactive student I have had to teach yet."

"Maybe all the other students are just always tired." Shouta glares at me. I know I can be hyper, but I'm not hyperactive. I think. He sighs before shaking his head.

"It is bedtime, kid. Be up by 4, we leave at 4:15 to work out. Good night." Shouta grumbles as he leaves.

"Good night!" Secretly, I am thinking all hell is going to break loose. FOUR IS TOO FUCKING EARLY FOR THAT BS! AT THAT TIME, I'M BUILDING SHIT! NOT RUNNING!

* * *

Okay, so Shouta got lucky this morning because I've actually slept two hours, and I have been up since two this morning working on something.

Why?

Because I've come up with a fantastic new idea for my suit! What happened was I was dreaming that I was flying, but it's not like my booties that stay on the ground. I'm in the air! This wakes me up, and I realize that I need to go into the air.

I need to fly.

With this in mind, I go into my deep thinking, pulling out my notebook and laptop until I find the perfect solution once I start looking over my anime list. A lot of my ideas are replicas from there, after all. That is when I found it.

The Attack on Titan mobility gear.

If you have never watched the show, go watch it. It involves a bunch of blood, and it's perfect for some vampires! Either way, the mobility gear is meant for quick movement all around using grappling hooks and compressed gas canisters. The only thing I will be excluding is the swords that are with it, replacing it with my own as they are sharper than in the show. It will attach to my belt with a ton of other ropes, or else them bitches are going to fall off. The only downfall is the gas canisters meaning I have to limit the use a little bit, but I have solutions in places. The great news is the anime provides a great idea of how it works, thus why I will be able to work on it after school today. I was writing down my thoughts when I hear a knock before the door opening, revealing a tired Shouta.

"Kid, how long have you been awake?" Shouta asks tiredly. How is he awake? He's going to pass out at any moment. Also, wrong question. I need little to no sleep to be as hyper as I am.

"A couple hours, I came up with a great idea for mobility," I say excitedly. Still, I use a calm voice as I know he probably doesn't want to hear me screaming already. Shouta sighs.

"Get dressed and be out within five minutes. You better not pass out during class." He mumbles.

Not like I can. I don't need sleep!

I quickly get dressed and meet him out there, ready to go. Shouta is prepared to go. He has workout clothes on with his hair up in a ponytail, showing off his jawline well. He already has stubble showing again. I can see why he does not shave. That has got to be inconvenient. I sadly have a clean boy face, so I can't grow a badass green beard. Usually, I would be talking, but I actually feel sorry for him, so I'm quiet. He nods in approval as we both get our shoes on quietly. He steps outside before running off. Thank god I'm decent shape because I caught up with him easily and stay side-by-side to him. We enjoy the darkness without a word. Then, we arrive at the beach, surprising me a bit. Neither of us broke a sweat. He leads me to the edge of the water, where it doesn't touch us.

"Alright, stretches first. Just follow my lead and shut up." Shouta states as he starts stretching. I follow but doing the opposite of the second command.

"No offense, but you were asking for it. I've been quiet the whole time!" I complain.

"So Izuku is still there? Good, I thought someone took over your body." I glare at him.

"I was being respectful because I thought you would not want me to talk."

"I thought so too. Then I realized that it's creepy. You can go back to being quiet now."

"Fuck you. I'm only going quiet for my own reasoning, not for your damn ass."

"May I ask why?" I flip him off, receiving a snicker. Either way, we work on the beach for an hour quietly. I'm enjoying the sound of the waves, hence why I'm willing to be quiet instead of pissing off Shouta.

* * *

"Today, class, you will be choosing your class representative. Please try to choose somebody reasonable. Do whatever you want, but I'm taking a nap." Shouta states as he moves to the corner in his sleeping bag and passes out. I don't get how he does it. TEACH ME THE WAYS! On second thought, don't. I don't want to be sleeping on that dirty-ass floor. Anyway, everyone starts raising their hand, saying they want to be the class representative.

"Pick me!"

"Hey, I want to be the class representative!"

"Me too!"

"Vote me class representative, and I will make sure that girls wear skirts 30 centimeters above the knee!" I swear I hear a slap from one of the girls. Damn grape boy. I decided to put my two cents in, shutting the whole class up.

"I couldn't give two fucks about who is the class representative. Just start a democratic vote for goddamn sake. Just know that if anyone votes for the damn pervert, I will start drinking again tonight." I state. Everyone looks at me, surprised. Well, except Bakugo.

"Stop being overdramatic, Deku!" He growls at me. Fuck him.

"It is not overdramatic if it is the truth, Kacchan~" I sing his nickname.

"Do not call me that, Deku." I hear the explosions in his hands.

"Do not fucking call me Deku then, Kacchan." Iida decides to force himself in to try and shut us up.

"Izuku, no cursing or drinking! Bakugo, no quirk use. Now, I will say I agree with Izuku when he says we should vote democratically." I'm starting to consider drinking now. Too bad, I see Shouta glaring me down from his sleeping bag with his stupid quirk on to try and scare me. The only things that scare me are cockroaches and germs, bitch. Try harder. I can vaguely hear Bakugo screaming, but he shuts up quickly before he attacks anybody.

Kirishima, however, brings up an interesting point, " We barely know each other, how are we supposed to vote like that?"

"That is how Americans vote. There is a reason they have an increasing trillion dollar debt. We're just a class; how bad could it be? Anyway, whoever gets multiple votes is obviously has something." This seems to settle everyone down. Welp, alright then. LET'S GET THIS BULLSHIT OVER WITH CLASS!

* * *

Alright, so here's the thing. I was initially going to vote for Iida, but I decided against it. Why? He would gain more of a reason to complain about my multitude of problems. I'm not willing to deal with it. So what was my second choice?

Yaoyorozu Momo

This is probably interesting because, based on first looks, our personalities clash like War World 3. However, I'm willing to respect the fact that she is a genius, and I know this because of her quirk creation. From what I have seen, she can create any non-living object as long as she has some weight to sacrifice and some skin showing. I feel sorry she's in class with grape-boy because her costume is the most revealing in the class. Anyway, in addition, she has to know how every object is made. For example, if she wanted to make a sword, she would need to know the components. Based on her match yesterday, she knows how to create a ton of things. That takes a ton of memorizing, similar to how I remember programs. I can also tell she is a natural-born leader, making her my vote as a class representative.

Yaoyorozu did get class representative.

However. . .

"HOW IN THE HELL DID I GET VICE CLASS REPRESENTATIVE?!" I scream, waking Shouta from his slumber. He's pissed. Too bad the students cut him off before he could say anything...thank you class 1-A.

"You can be nice, you get straight to the point, and you know what you're doing!" Uraraka happily supplies.

"Um, I'm like the um...second worst person to choose from like, I am above Mineta, and that is it."

"Hey!"

"You helped us realize some...harsh truths, even if your language is vulgar," Iida adds to Uraraka's statement. I sigh.

"Yaoyorozu-" Momo cuts me off.

"Momo, call me Momo since you go your given name anyway."

"Momo, you see where I'm coming from, yes?" I look up at her because GOD DAMN IT I'M SHORT! She has to think a moment about that.

"I can see both sides. You have a bit of an extreme personality, so that could cause problems; however, you do possess knowledge of a point-of-view that the rest of us can not understand. You also seem very smart based off your costume design and your hacking skills."

"You can say quirkless. I'm not going to be offended. I stated it pretty loud on the first day of class, after all. Y'all treat it like it is a racist term, and it's not. It's a cold-hard fact."

"That is exactly what I mean. It's going to be interesting working with you." That means this might not end well. Anything with the word interesting is bad.

"God is probably slamming his head in the clouds right now, but I think I can handle it since I'm not the major league character." This earns a couple of confused chuckles. Shouta gets up, done with this class.

"Yaoyorozu is class representative, and Izuku is vice. Izuku, stop cursing in class, along with joking about certain habits you had. Class dismissed. Izuku, please go see Nezu in his office now." God damn it.

* * *

Normal people would be scared of a hyper-genius bear, rat, dog thing. However, I'm excited. I guess it's curiosity taking over the ship at the moment. I knock on his office door that took too long to find.

"Come in!" I hear a voice and enter. Somehow, the short rat has a large office, but I won't judge. "Midoriya, I've been waiting for you! Come take a seat. I hope you did not have too much trouble finding the place." I walk over, take a seat, and lay back comfortably.

"First off, I refer to Izuku. Second off, yes, I did. I can break into government coding, but I can easily get lost within a block and end up 30 minutes away when the walk was only supposed to be 5 minutes." That is true. Nezu does not seem too surprised at how I'm speaking to him, though. I can get used to this.

"Something you should work on?"

"Probably. Anyway, let's get this over with Nezu." I swear I see a spark of interest in his eyes.

"Well, first off, let me say congratulations on being the first quirkless student to get into UA. It was interesting seeing a kid break the whole exam. However, you are an interesting kid in general. Through all the pop quizzes, you scored perfect scores. We normally make them extremely hard to see where students are at, but you passed through them like they're nothing." That's what happens when you have too much free time. " I would like to send you to classes that would benefit you more. The main class you will be taking is the support class. I noticed how well your support items are built, so I believe you would like plenty of time to work on whatever you want and experiment." There are probably lights in my eyes now," That covers only one class. You still have three more spaces. I had to think about this, but I decided that you would best fit as my personal student!" Thank God I had nothing to drink.

"Hold the phone, what?" Nezu chuckles at my reaction.

"You see, I have been looking for a personal student for a while to past down my teachings to. You seem to be the perfect candidate." A psychotic kid is your perfect candidate? "I know about your past with Aizawa. The drinking and the smoking habits that you kicked, which is impressive for someone your age."

"Impressive that I started at that age or impressive that I stopped?" Time to test my limits!

"I think we both know where I was going with that, Izuku. Oddly, you're acting stupid even though you have already proved to possibly be a genius."

"They are more like to kidnap a smart person over a dumb person. It's just part of the act mixed in with who I actually am. Quirkless get aimed at because we are believed to be inferior in society, the weaklings in society. People go out of their way to kill us, even though I have multiple theories of what is going to happen."

"Oh, please do tell."

"Quirkless are always going to be apart of society no matter what. A quirkless person can be born from parents with a quirk. Are they going to continue to die in ridiculous ways? Yes, but they are still going to be around. A certain amount of the population is going to remain quirkless, whether it be just because or if it's for any sort of advancement. Without quirks, I could have left this hell-hole of a planet by now and be living on Mars. Quirks slowed down technology advancements tremendously."

"What makes you say that a certain amount of the population is going to remain quirkless?"

"For that, we are going to look at another ability of humans. Handiness. Over the years, the percent of people left-handed has always remained the same. We don't know why it just has. It could be for competition or just because, like with the quirks, but it's there. We probably will never know the reasoning, but it's there just like how the quirkless will always be there." Nezu lays back in his chair, thinking.

"That is an interesting theory. That just proves you are my new personal student!" Damn it.

* * *

Edited 11/8/2019

12/29/2019


	9. Chapter 9 - It's Official!

Nezu is not a bad teacher or anything, but DAMN. HE CAN RAMBLE! They invented summaries for a reason, rat! I'm surprised he can deal with me for three classes. Actually, I think Nezu is the first person to have aggravated me in that way, so good job rat! You made the impossible possible! Anyway, I'm finally free, and I go to my final new class: Support. I'm excited because support is basically what I do. I enter the room, and it's a technology wonderland. I have nothing compared to this room.

"Oh, you must be Izuku, correct?" I turn to my right to find Power-Loader approaching me. Power-Loader has a unique costume. He has a massive helmet with gloves to compliment is quirk. He stands out well. Thank God he has a shirt on. I nod. "I have to give you a safety test first. It's to make sure you won't get injured or explode the whole lab like a certain someone here," Power-Loader states, increasing his voice at the last part to make sure he is heard. Exploding the entire lab? That sounds like my type of person!

"Hold up, who is the person who explodes the lab?" I ask with a broad smile on my face. Before the man can respond, a girl with bright pink hair dashes over to me.

"I am! Hi! I'm Hatsume Mei! Are you the new student?" She is a bit out there, but she matches my personality well.

"Yes, Izuku! Anyway, let me take this safety test first before we explode the building."

"Yeah! This is my kind of partner here!"

"NOOO?!"

* * *

Turns out, I'm really good at knowing the safety rules. I'm shit at following them.

Right now, it's free time to do whatever we want, and I quickly realize that Hatsume is the perfect help for me. I show her my idea about the mobility gear, and we set to work on that when she brings up another detail.

"Hey, Izuku, how about we add something to your shoes so that in case you fall, you won't get hurt?"

"That would be immensely helpful. I actually want to add something else to my shoes. Is there any way to include something to help me jump higher? Maybe springs?"

"Oh, yes, that is perfect! I have the perfect thing for you to add to your suit, also for style and work!" I see Hatsume run over, going to a closet before pulling out a black leather jacket with a white-furred hood on the inside.

"Damn, stylish girl! I'm going to assume this is a basic. We can sew in hidden pockets on the inside, correct? Maybe a couple of holders for throwing knives as well?"

"Yep! Except I think we should dye the fur green for style to match your bow tie."

"Alright! Let's do this!" Hatsume and I get to work. I never worked with someone as efficiently as I'm with this girl. It's weird but cool. By the time lunch comes around, Power-Loader has to kick us out. Thankfully, there are only a couple more things that need to be done before my costume is temporarily complete.

I head to the cafeteria to find Uraraka and Iida after I grab my food and sit down with them.

"What up, bitches?!" I say with a grin on my face. Iida, obviously, does not approve.

"Where have you been and what did you do to get yourself removed from class so long?!" Iida exclaims. I leaned over to dramatize the whole thing.

"Simple; pass all the pop quizzes with perfect scores, and you get out of all the classes, placed in a support class, and become the rat's personal student!" Both of them look at me, surprised.

Uraraka smiles, " I can't believe it! Seriously?"

"Oh, if only you knew the troubles! He's smart, and I can't outsmart the bear."

"You must be brilliant then Izuku...not that you are good at showing it." Iida states.

"I know. I act stupid on purpose because they are less likely to kidnap a stupid person over a smart person to come up with their plans as they are too damn lazy to come up with." Iida sighs at my cursing. It seems like he is getting the point; I'm not going to stop cursing. As we're eating with me over-dramatizing everything, the alarms go off. Iida informs us what is going on.

"That is a level 3. That means someone broke into UA!" I can see this sea of children panicking as they run, trying to get out to evacuate. There is no way in hell I am sacrificing myself. I walked over to the window calmly to see that it's just the damn reporters trying to get their asses in.

"Guys, it's just reporters. And people say I cause problems. This is just madness." I respond with a blunt voice for once.

"We have to tell the students!" Uraraka says.

"Eh, I rather watch this pity party, but I can do this." I walk over on to a table, jumping on top and slamming my feet down, making as much noise as possible while screaming, "HEY! CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND LOOK OVER HERE YOU DUMB FUCKS!" Thankfully, my voice is loud, and the students face me quickly. My throat is sore, but I guess I have to inform them more, **" IT'S JUST THE DAMN REPORTERS! YOU ARE AT THE TOP SCHOOL IN JAPAN, AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO? PATHETIC! EVERYONE CALMLY WALK TO CLASS WITHOUT KILLING ANYBODY!"** I yell to the students, coughing after the whole sentence. They can feel my wrath. The students start going to class calmly as I get down from the table. Ignoring anything Uraraka and Iida have to say, I walk to a janitor's closet, grab a washrag, and walk back to the table I stood on and clean up. The two give me weird looks. "What? I'm not going to let the table stay dirty." Too bad my voice sounds like death itself.

"I...I am actually surprised you were willing to do that." Iida responds.

"I curse, and I'm a cleaning addict as well. Let's just go." The three of us head to class, and I'm for once quiet because my voice is killing me.

* * *

When we arrive, we are the last ones there and to go to our seats. Well, Iida and Uraraka head to their places. I, on the other hand, am going to do something that Shouta can't stop me from doing because he is not here. I go to the front of the class, facing them, and I see scared looks on their faces.

"God damn, just because I have a voice doesn't mean you have to act like I kicked a kitten. Don't do that by the way, or else I will go after you. I'm here to announce something else before Aizawa can tell me hell no. I'm withdrawing from class vice representative because I'm unwilling to deal with your asses. I'm replacing myself with Iida. Iida is more capable of this position than I will ever be because I would cause too much trouble anyway. Iida, don't make me fucking regret it. I'm just glad Momo is class representative, or we would all be squashed by the rule book." This causes a couple of chuckles as I head to my seat.

"Thank you very much, Izuku! You will not regret it!" Iida says, saluting to me. We wait for Shouta to come in to continue class.

* * *

"Izuku, let's go. We're heading to Nezu's office." Shouta tells me. It's the end of the school day, and I was forced to stay after school because of Shouta. Now I am going to the principal's office? This is hell!

"I've done nothing wrong!"

"It's to deal with the custody stuff, Izuku..." Oh... Hold up.

"Why is Nezu involved?"

"To make our lives easier."

"Alright, then." We arrive at the office and sit down across from Nezu.

Nezu says, " So you are here to gain partial guardianship of Izuku?"

"Yes, sir. Without the whole conversation, can we get this over with?" Shouta states bluntly. Damn, harsh.

"Of course!"

* * *

It was reasonably straightforward. Apparently, Mom had already signed everything earlier, so it just took a few signatures from Shouta's part.

Interesting Fact: I return to Mom after the Sport's Festival. That's going to be a fun-filled week!

I'm officially Shouta's brat for some reason! We can officially do an episode of Strict Parents!

Seriously though, it takes me a moment to get used to the news if I may be honest. That's a plot for you! Shows what kind of shit can happen to you.

We step out of the room quietly as nobody wants to hear a lecture from Nezu about anything really.

"Are you okay?" I can hear the worried tone in Shouta's voice. I snap out of the drab quickly, looking up with a smile to make him forget.

"Fine as dandy! I assume you have papers to grade?" I feel a smack upside my head, " OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Settle down, problem child, it wasn't even that hard. You don't hide your emotions like that. I will not question you now, but I will want answers later."

"Let's hope that the part of the script to reminds that is burnt. I was just thinking is all, you dramatic man."

"What?"

"Nothing." Flex seal. You're needed

"Just head to the teacher's lounge and say out of trouble." Oh, Shouta, you're so ignorant.

* * *

"Okay, so how do I keep a girl or guy interested in me after I tell them I'm quirkless without locking them in a sex dungeon?" I ask.

"Just let them go. You will find the right one eventually!" Nemuri replies.

I managed to find some company in Nemuri, somebody I have yet to have some alone time with, so here we are! I have been asking for dating advice, and so far, I hate it! It takes too fucking long!

"Come on! That is going to take forever!"

"You could become a hoe!"

"Um, that is impossible when the greeting is, "Hi, what is your quirk?"! Besides, people consider me too cute to bang!"

"Make-over?" Now that might be worth considering.

"What kind?"

"Right now, you have a babyface. You need to work with that to make yourself look hot. Right now, that green mess is not doing it for you." I will admit that it's long. It needs to be cut.

"True."

"What are you two talking about?" I hear Shouta as he enters the room with Hizashi behind him.

"Oh! We were talking about me becoming a hoe!" I say with a huge smile. Hizashi and Nemuri break down laughing, and I hear a couple of other teachers joining in or watching.

"Not in my house."

"It won't be! It will be on the beach!"

"Izuku, you aren't going to be having any one-night stands. I'm not saying that because I will stop you. I'm saying that because you are being dramatic." Ignored.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can date only guys, so I don't get a girl preggers."

"Shut up with the lies, kid. Even if you were going to try, nobody would take you. If someone did, I would stop you."

"Damn it. That hurts." It takes a moment for Hizashi and Nemuri to recover.

Hizashi says, " Dadzawa?" I burst out laughing. Shouta growls.

"Don't give him any ideas-" I cut him off.

"Dadzawa!"

"Dang it, you two."

* * *

12/30/2019


	10. Chapter 10 - Titanic Wants Intense Karma

I'm salty with Power-Loader right now.

So Hatsume and I finished my mobility gear and even tested it to make sure it works. Now with tons of free time on our hands, this leaves us to create whatever our heart desires! This lead to us working on what Hatsume wanted to work on: A literal robot suit for the Sports Festival. You see, she happens to be fantastic at advertising, but she needs a product to advertise at the festival. You should know where this is going. We built a prototype and decided to test it in the testing room with Hatsume wearing it because she is going to have to wear it eventually anyway.

Well, we fucked up somewhere because the next thing we know, Hatsume is trapped in the suit that is locked in place. Yeah, that might need some work. As it turns out, you don't destroy the machine while a person is in it. Did she get out safe? Yes. Was Power-Loader happy? Fuck no. Now, we're only allowed to work together after school or during lunch with Power-Loader there to mother us. It wasn't even that bad!

Life has been going great! I made great friends with a creature rat thing to practice analysis. I got Hatsume to help me rule the world. All Might has decided that ignoring me is the best treatment unless he wants to die. Then, I became great friends with Nemuri and Hizashi. Finally, I live with Shouta.

Speaking of Shouta, he seems to be in a better mood. Maybe because he's getting actual food in his system besides ramen noodles? I don't know! Or perhaps the fact his apartment looks like an apartment and not a trash bin? Yeah, he's in an actual living space now. Too bad, I might be kicked out soon for the stupidity I am about to perform.

* * *

It's lunchtime, and Nemuri, Hizashi, and I are ready to show the world what we are made of. Hizashi got the mic, and Nemuri and I are in old clothing we managed to get by taking a Youtube sewing class to make them. We both have bandaids on from it. Now...

"ACTION, PRESENT MIC!" Hizashi gives me a broad smile before putting some music on his directional mic around his neck. Thinking about it, I should upgrade it. No wonder he has neck problems. The bitch is huge! Anyway, what song did we put on?

'My Heart Will Go On' from the movie Titanic. The top floor of the cafeteria was closed off for a reason.

You see, I have too much free time on my hands, so Nemuri and I managed to find to choreograph to this song. We even managed to get Hizashi to sing it.

Yes, the man can sing. He fakes his crappy ass singing. Anywho, we arranged the table so that we have a whole dance floor right by the railing like in the movie. We even did the iconic part that looks like we're going to fly away from our troubles. However, due to the size difference, I had to get on her back to replicate the scene. I can see the smile on student's faces with their laughter echoing in the room. That job is done. With the music still going, we had one final part. I get off Nemuri's back and run, jumping over the railing like the overdramatic bitch I am. Do not worry; I land safely. However, before I can continue the routine, the music suddenly stops.

"IZUKU!" Oh shit.

"IZUKU, RUN! STAY ALIVE FOR US!" I hear Hizashi and Nemuri scream. I turn around to see my comrades tied up with ribbons. Then, I see them aimed at me, and I move quickly to the side. I see Shouta jumping over the fucking railing to go after me.

"WELP, TIME TO BLAST OFF. I HOPE YOU ENJOY OUR SHOW!"I scream as I run off, avoiding another pair of ribbons barely. I dashed out of the cafeteria, and I do what I believe everyone should do when a criminal is on the property: I get out of Shouta's sight for a moment. I slide into the bathroom despite my hatred for them, get in a stall, and jump on top of the toilet. The thing is, what kind of school shooter or criminal is going to run into the bathroom during a crisis? Nobody, thus, making my plan pretty well thought out. The only problem now is I have no food. Well, at least I have a watch I can tinker with. Before that, I change out of the costume, and back into the UA uniform. I make sure to get rid of the evidence by hiding the ensemble in the trashcan. I might get it later. Time to waste my life away in a bathroom! Thankfully I got a text from my squad members.

**Miccy**: We are fucked. Were in the teacher's lounge right now still tied up with Shouta watching us like a hawk.

**Womanizer**: Yeah, I think he is expecting you to save us.

**Divorce Exists**: Yeah, no. You guys are screwed unless I go knock him out. How are you texting?

**Womanizer**: Shouta loosened it after I asked him if he was into bondage. He was blushing.

**Divorce** **Exists**: He can blush?

**Womanizer**: Yeah, it's adorable! I think it's because Hizashi is here.

**Miccy**: Why would it matter if I am here or not?

**Divorce** **Exists**: If you only knew *sigh.* I already got rid of the evidence with the costume. I wish I got a picture of him blushing though for blackmail.

**Womanizer**: GREAT IDEA, LET ME DO IT AGAIN!

**Divorce** **Exists**: That my girl!

**Miccy**: Why is your username that?

**Divorce** **Exists**: BECAUSE I WOULD ALREADY BE MARRIED IF IT DIDN'T EXISTS! I'M SINGLE AND LONELY! D; D; D;

**Miccy**: *pat pat* Same.

**Divorce** **Exists**: BITCH, YOU HAVE SOMEBODY! YOU TWO ARE TOO IGNORANT TO GO OUT SO YOU DON'T GET EXCUSES!

**Miccy**: SORRY D;

**Divorce** **Exists**: You are forgiven.

**Miccy**: :D

**Womanizer**: He is taking a nap now. I think he is pretending, so don't come in here.

**Divorce** **Exists**: Is he in a sleeping bag?

**Womanizer**: Yes, why?

**Divorce** **Exists**: Curiosity. Anyway, how would you think Shouta would feel if I found some cigarettes and alcohol in the bathroom? It ain't the cheap shit either! I only had the cheap shit!

**Womanizer**: Bring it to us. Where did you find it?

**Miccy**: We need some to survive the beast!

**Divorce** **Exists**: In the bathroom behind the toilet in the hallway right by the front office.

**Womanizer**: Was it closed?

**Divorce** **Exists**: Yip yip.

**Miccy**: Shouta just got up and left.

**Divorce** **Exists**: Shit, I shouldn't have said that! I need it!

Let me tell you something. I, sadly, didn't find any of that in the bathroom, even if I needed it at that moment. I crawled out of the bathroom window and wandered to the teacher's lounge.

First, I need bleach after that. Second, yep, it was all a trick. I use some pickaxes I borrowed previously from Hatsume because I thought something like this would happen, and I crawled up to the window of the teacher's lounge and crawled in. Shouta is gone, leaving Hizashi and Nemuri tied up on the couch. They both looked at me with huge smiles.

"That was just cruel, Izuku!" Nemuri states as I unwrap them.

"Great. Now, we need to jump out the window and hide," I say quickly before jumping out the window, catching Nemuri and Hizashi as they jump out.

Hizashi looks at me as I hold him bridal style, shocked, " Damn, you're strong!' I put him down gently.

"Good to know, but we need to run." We dash off into a forest UA has for some reason.

* * *

"I am alive, darlings!" I scream as I slide into the classroom, raising one hand and hitting that sassy pose.

"Izuku! That was very immature what you did in the cafeteria!" Iida demands with his chopping hands.

"What is immature, technically? Immature to one is mature to another." This shuts him up. I go to sit down, waiting for the demon to come in. Then, the moment he enters the door, he locks eyes with me before walking over to me and grabbing me by my jacket harshly.

"Class. After. School." The man growls before letting me go — time to do a 180 on his ass. I pull out a form and hand it to him.

"I had it authorized by Nezu." I see all life disappear from his eyes as he goes to his desk, sitting down and smashing his head. I get up to make sure he didn't get a concussion.

"WHY?!" Shouta groans.

"He fully supports us taking over UA. You okay?"

"Go sit down or else." I can hear the threat before stepping back to sit down, " Don't do whatever this idiot does." I bite my tongue because that means the idiot facade is working, " Anyway, we are going on a trip. You can wear your costumes but know you aren't used to them at this point, so just be warned. Don't waste time; move it." Shouta leaves the room. Maybe I should offer him alcohol after this. Wait. That might get me in trouble. Massage? Like I fucking know. Anyway, I head to the locker room to change into my costume, and I can say I'm very excited. My new upgrades got improved, so now I have upgraded boots, the leather jacket, and most vital, THE MOBILITY GEAR! YASSSSSS! I will calm down. I wrap the belt around me. It's big, but not heavy. Perfect for my use. It's already filled, so we are good there too. I head out to the buses.

"What with the addition, Izuku?" I turn to see Uraraka walking up to me.

"Mobility gear so I can move very quickly. I don't have strength, so I need to make it up with speed."

"Smart."

"EVERYBODY, PLEASE LINE UP IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER!" Iida demands. I look at the bus and realize that this is an open floor plan. I completely ignore him, getting on the bus first. "IZUKU, GET BACK OUT HERE!" The other students follow quickly after. By the time Iida gets on, he is the saddest man alive. "THIS RUINED MY PLAN!"

"Hey, at least I crushed your hopes and dreams now while they were still young!" I say with a smile. I get ignored, " Fine then, don't appreciate me. **Floopy **you."

"IZUKU, NO CURSING!"

"I feel neglected." The class chuckles. Shouta gets on last, glaring at me before sitting at the front, the bus taking off. Uraraka looks at me.

"I think you are dead. Aizawa-sensei seems done with you."

"Shh...it's fine. He has not expelled me yet. I got approval from Nezu."

"How?"

"I told him I would clean his office to the littlest details if he lets me do it."

"Seriously?"

"I'm a clean person. I already did it while Nezu was arguing over the phone during our time." Idle chitter-chatter fills the bus until Asui catches my attention, "Ring-a-ling, how may I help you?"

"You know I'm a straight forward person by now, kero?"

"Yes. Oh jeez, you are revealing my darkest sins!" That was loud because that caught the attention of everyone. Tokoyami catches my attention for a moment.

"May the darkness be ever in your favor."

"**Hardy, **I wish. I might join you and your cult. Anyway, Asui?"

"Tsu." Tsuyu states with determination.

"Tsu." I get a nod of approval.

"I notice how you seem to act...stupid. However, we all know you are smart if you can hack whatever you want, and you build everything you use. You are also over-dramatic even if no one pays attention, ribbit." Can I just say that I think the frog sounds are somewhat cute? Too bad, Bakugo tries to step in and ruin me.

"Deku always tries to be over-the-top no matter what. I swear he asks for people to beat him up. Might be into that or some shit."

"Oh, **bang **off, you would beat me up any way you **bottom**. If anything, that saved my life because people thought I was too weird to mess with except you because you're waiting for me to die so you can dance on my dead body. I pulled pranks to keep them away too." I take note that Shouta is looking back, but I ignore him. He might as well hear it.

"YOU SERIOUSLY FUCKING GOING THERE?!"

"Um, you told me to take a swan-dive off a roof and hope I get a quirk in my next life. If that doesn't tell you anything, what does? Maybe I need to try to get it through that **wall **thick skull of yours? That could be karma going after you." I'm in a dark place at this point as I chuckle. I can see Bakugo getting peeved off, and the students are quiet, but I could not give a fuck at this point.

"Izuku, come up here." I hear Shouta ask.

"I'm afraid Bakugo is going to attack me. No offense, but I don't want to die to a chihuahua. We have to be close anyway, yes?" As if on cue, I hear explosions and the bus stops. The class seems to snap out of it with my chihuahua comment and Bakugo yelling like a caveman. Everyone steps off, arriving at this vast place.

"Holy smokes! Is this Japan Disney!?" Kaminari asks. My fucking reaction.

"You boy, are my son now."

"Yes!" I can see Shouta shaking his head.

We step inside, and it really is Japan Disney. However, something feels off to me as we enter. Over the years, I have developed a keen sense of when something is wrong because of bullies. I see Thirteen in front of us, talking about the USJ is for practicing rescue, but it still feels off. I press the button on the side of my helmet to trigger heat sight. There are people everywhere. They are strange positions like it is an ambush. I cut off Thirteen.

"Aizawa, are there suppose to be people everywhere?" Silence at first. Then, a mist appears in the center with people coming out. Shouta looks at me.

"No, this is a villain attack. Students, stay back and run. Thirteen, protect the students." Shouta states, walking in front of the students. We start heading back, but the same mist is in front of us again.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we are here for something. We are the League of Villains, and our goal is to kill All Might." I can't help but burst out laughing, throwing the man off guard. This is another advantage to my personality, and I need to use it, " Is something funny, child?"

"Yes, your 'League of Villains' literally sounds like a rip-off to the 'League of Legends' game that is always advertised. HOWEVER, you can take All Might. I deny he will be easy, but I can support that. He is a donkey."

"IZUKU!" The whole class exclaims.

"Interesting...with our goal, would you join?"

"Depends, what is the benefits plan?" I can see the students staring wide-eyed as Shouta moves to attack the center. I know, for a fact, that this guy has to be our main trouble.

"Benefits plan?"

"Yeah, like, what are the benefits of me joining?"

"Well, what can you provide for our group?"

"I would say technology. Just throw some metal and wires at me, and I can build something. "

"We can do that." Damn, this mist guy and I might get along, and that is scary.

"What if I want specific materials?"

"We will provide the best we can."

"Who is the leader?"

"The man with the hand on his face." I turned around to see what he is talking about. He is scratching at his neck as he is watching. I can tell he is watching Shouta, looking for something. Must be detail-oriented.

"How about a deal? Depending on how well you do in this, I will decide when you are leaving whether to join or not. However, I will be fighting on the student's side." I smirk through my mask.

"Deal, now time for my actual job."

"WAIT!" That mist stops a moment. "Can I have a name before you take me to your torture chamber?"

"I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten. I'm Kurogiri, second in command of the League of Villains. Now, it is time for you to go." The mist wraps around the majority of us, and all I see is what my soul presumably looks like, which is darkness.

The next moment, I'm in water drowning. It doesn't help that there are water villains all around me. I force myself to calm down as I swim to the right to avoid an attack, pulling out my swords while swimming upwards. Then, I feel something wrap around my waist and lift me out of the water before throwing me on a boat. I hack up some water before opening my eyes, seeing Tsuyu and fucking Mineta.

"I'm going to assume you saved me, Tsu?" I receive a nod," Thank you. Now, update?" A panicked Mineta gives me the update.

"WE ARE SURROUNDED AND SCREWED, AND THE BOAT IS SINKING AND-!"

"I get it." I stand up, walking over the edge, "Based off of Tsu being here, there is no way they know our quirks. If they did, they're stupid."

"WHY DOES THAT MATTER? WE SHOULD WAIT FOR THE HEROES TO GET HERE! NONE OF US ARE USEFUL, ESPECIALLY YOU QUIRKLESS KID!" Hard blow.

"We should wait for death to get here too, but I'm going to assume you aren't up for that?" This shuts Mineta up. I have a way with words, "Good news, I have a solution. Bad news, I want to throw you in the water, so be quiet. Tsu, I know Mineta is a pervert, but can you carry him out with a jump after I do some business down below? I'll pay you back later."

"Sure, kero." Here's the thing. This is probably a zone where I have the most significant advantage. I pull out my electric batons, putting one of them on a mode that would make people pass out but not kill them. The only way for someone to die in this solution is if they drown, and that's not my problem. I added a new feature that makes me not sacrifice this one. I press a button over the adjustment settings as I walk to the edge. The baton pops out of the handle and flies into the water, electrocuting all the people in the water. I then press the button again to reel it back, turning off the electricity. I made a hybrid between a baton and a whip with this. I realized I had no advantage in long-range; thus, a whip-baton has been born. It's only 15 feet (4.6 meters), but that works for me. The wire it's attached to is electrified too. I see the bodies float on top of the water. I turn back around to see two frighten faces.

"Don't worry; they aren't dead. They are only dead if they drown." I think this provides no comfort, " Time to jump. You can land in the water if you need to, you're safe there. " Tsu grabs Mineta with her tongue before jumping off the boat. Time to test the mobility gear. Hopefully, they aren't fucked up from the water, but I did make sure they were water-proof as much as possible, so we should be fine. I launch the grappling hook on the roof and swing quickly before dropping the hook and landing on the shoreline with a massive smile on my face next to Tsu and Mineta. IT WORKS! Now, we are at the edge of the center where Shouta is fighting, and I can tell he is taking a beating, whenever Shouta uses his quirk Erasure, his hair flies up like a badass. However, it's a clear indicator that I'm surprised he has done nothing about because that can be taken advantage of. I notice some skin on his arm looks...destroyed, showing muscle? That has to be a quirk. I would step in, but I'll believe in his abilities for now.

"We need to get out, or we will become a distraction," I state, the two students nodding as we slip past the fight and go to the entranceway, finding a destroyed body of Thirteen, but they are alive. I see a couple of students crying. Based off how it looks, I can only think of one way for this to happen, " Did Kurogiri do something here?" I get a nod from Uraraka, her shaking as she sits beside Thirteen. You see, most would think Kurogiri's quirk is purely teleportation, but if you can get creative, you can leave a half body of a hero right in front of you! "Did we at least get someone out of here to get help?"

"Y-yeah, I-I-Iida." Quickest guy in the class, smart. I nod.

Suddenly, I hear a scream. I turn around and see Shouta pinned by some giant blue bird thing.

No.

No no no no!

Hell no!

It broke his arm in half.

Fuck no. I'm not going to make Shouta suffer whatever that is. Ignoring everything around me, I dash forward and fly with my mobility gear, using the roof once again to throw myself across.

Another scream echoes from him. The other arm is broken. I growl.

HURRY UP!

While approaching, I pull out a sword and my baton. I know for a fact that even on the highest setting, it would probably take the electricity no problem. I turn on the baton at the highest setting before slamming it on my sword to make it conduct electricity. I needed to inflict pain, and I need it to flinch to get away from Shouta. Turning off the baton and putting it away, I grab the sword tightly in both hands.

I have one chance at this.

I can't fuck this up.

I let the wires drop from the roof as I approach. With the way the monster is position, it's going to land in the head with its exposed brain.

I am sorry, Shouta.

I am so fucking sorry.

I hope you can forgive me for this.

I slam the sword through the fucker's brain. It screams in agony as it lets go out Shouta, stumbling back. I twist the sword, causing the thing to fall as I pull the sword out, allowing the blood to splash on me. It's still breathing, but I can see the look in its eye. It follows directions like an obedient soldier, not caring about the consequences. It is regenerating right now.

Well, the creature understands the consequences. The people in control don't. I pull out my unused baton, using the actual highest setting. This setting should be illegal, but I never put it on the information sheet for support gear. I press the adjustment button down and slide it back, showing the true highest setting. It's strong enough to light New York City up for a minute. I shouldn't be touched after that for a while.

I slam the baton into its head, the creature pulsating as it slowly burns. I step back, everybody watching as the baton loses energy, leaving the beast.

So it is dead. It's not regenerating anymore as I step in front of Shouta to protect him. I take note of the blood from his broken arms, and the skin gone from one of his arms. I can hear him trying to catch my attention, but I ignore him. I look up at the hand boy with a sinister look on my face. The blood should be helping the image.

**"Who's next?"** I ask. The guy with a hand on his face scratches at his neck furiously.

"How did a kid figure out its weakness so quickly!? It hasn't even reach All Might! What kind of level is this?!" I laugh out loud despite the grim mood, swearing I feel the temperature in the room drop a few degrees.

**"You put it on hardcore mode the moment you banged up Eraserhead,"** I growl. I notice Kurogiri beside him, him finally speaking up.

"This is the kid who is considering joining us." I can hear coughing from behind me. Sorry, Shouta, part of the act. I'm hoping someone grows some balls and arrives to get him out of here.

"Seriously? Well, you might make a good asset if you can defeat the Nomu." I chuckle.

"I beat all the guys in the water. By the way, if anybody drowns, not my fault. Your fault for attacking here. Second, a kid beat 'Nomu.' This shows how weak your group is. That is a no."

"YOU BRAT! This is more like a secret level that you have to glitch in to win!" The hand-dude screams before running at me. I grin psychotically from under my mask. I pull out my only available baton and light it up. When he approaches, I activate the mobility gear, fly above him without the wires, land behind him, and press whip mode. It crashes on his back and knocks him out.

Pathetic. I face Kurogiri.

"Is this the easy level?" I joke with a harsh tone as I reel the baton back, turning it off because that is the end beside random villains probably, " Get him out of my sight or I will end him too for the greater good." I see the mist disappear a moment. Then, it appears to grab the knocked out man before disappearing. I put the baton back, realizing I'm trembling from adrenaline.

"I AM HERE!" I hear an announcement, looking up to see All Might. I rip off my mask and glare him down.

"TOO FUCKING LATE!" I scream at him in anger before walking over to Shouta.

No one picked him up. Damn it.

The sight forces me to shove down the bile in my throat. I need to do this for him. I can't back down now.

I sigh before ripping off my leather sleeves to temporary casts for the broken him. I can smell the blood on me, not helping with the situation. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, I lift him bridal-style to carry him. I notice him looking up at me.

"I-Izuku?" Damn, he sounds like shit, and I fucking hate it.

"Shut the fuck up. Save your energy, dumbass." I state as I carry him up the stairs. All Might appears in front of me. He is not smiling

"Young Midoriya, let me take him." He holds his hands out. I walk around him. I'm not letting anybody but the paramedics touch him.

"Take care of the students. I got him, not that I would let you take him anyway." I snarl as I step outside, seeing most of the students have evacuated. They notice me and are about to approach, but I stop them with a single look. Nobody tries to move after that. Thank God an ambulance is already here. As I am walking, I feel a light tug on my tie.

"You're supposed to do that with Hizashi, not me," I say in an attempt to lighten the situation. However, even I am aware that the spark isn't there.

"Are you okay?" He asks, but he is slurring.

"Just shut up, damn it. Worry about yourself for once."

"Problem child." Yeah, no. He is slurring too much.

"Go home; you're drunk, Dadzawa."

"You know I'm capable of walking, right?"

"You don't have just broken arms, dumbass. You've lost a lot of blood. I will visit you in the medical wing as soon as possible. Or you visit me in jail, one of the two. Wait, I can escape that place." Shouta doesn't get another word in as the ambulance loads him and takes him to Recovery Girl.

I don't bother watching it go away as I get on the bus, trying to ignore the smell of blood surrounding me.

* * *

1/2/2020


	11. Chapter 11 - Why Recovery Girl?

After the 'traumatic' experience, we get a vacation from school while they get a chance to buff up their system against someone who could teleport anywhere they want. Yeah, I don't know how they are going to do it. My only idea is a backup sensor that turns on when a signal is not being sent to them. They asked the support team for solutions, and that's what I said. Apparently, that was smart, and they are doing just that. That is such a simple idea! I'm supposed to be a dramatic person, not simplistic! UGH! I was forced out of my costume to take a shower in an attempt to get rid of the blood. The suit is screwed. I will be honest and say that the realization dawned on me on what the hell happened, and I got sick in there. Thankfully, the shower cleans it for you! Usually, when I get sick, I kind of start having a panic attack of some sorts? I think the only reason why I didn't start panicking is because I know I have shit to do.

I guess I found a temporary cure, at least.

Anyway, it's after class, so I headed off towards the medical wing only to get kicked out because Recovery Girl said, and I quote, "Aizawa needs to rest, not deal with an out-of-control kid."

. . .

Bitch, I can control myself! I will be coming back later to deal with that. Now, I'm going to socialize before I cause trouble, even if it's more of getting myself arrested. I head to Nezu's office before knocking on the door. I hear the rat's voice before coming in, seeing Nezu at his desk with a detective sitting across from him.

"Izuku, just the boy we need. Come sit! We need to question you!" I move to the chair beside the detective.

"You make this sound like this is going to be a drug party. Well, in your case, a tea party." I can't help but mutter. Despite everything, I am still able to say shit that would get me in trouble.

"You'd probably make something like that happen, huh Izuku?" You know it's bad when the principal is used to your shit.

"You know me so well, Nezu, now can I be introduced to the detective?" I ask as I face him. The detective turns to me before standing up and bowing.

"Detective Tsukauchi, Midoriya. Nice to meet you."

"First off, I refer to Izuku. Second, you can go ahead and get the cuffs on me now." I say this while turning around and putting my hands together. I can see the Detective's strange.

"I'm only here for answers, Izuku."

"Better get those handcuffs prepared then," I say as I sit down. The Detective looks at Nezu.

"Don't worry, that's how he normally is." Nezu supplies. He nods before looking at me.

"Do you mind if I record you?" Interesting. Typically, you can't record unless you have guardian's permission.

" I'm going to assume Nezu gave his permission to do this as long as he is in the room?" I see a nod, " Alright, then yes." The camera quickly set up to face us before being turned on.

"I'm going to need your name, occupation, and quirk." Detective Tsukauchi asks.

"Izuku Midoriya, U.A. Student, and I am quirkless." I watch him write something down as I lay back relaxed.

"I need you to explain the USJ attack as detailed as possible." I whistle before I speak.

"When I first walked into the USJ, I immediately felt that something was off. It's a gut-feeling you gain over time when you are bullied a majority of your life, so you know when you're going to get hit. Anyway, I noticed nobody was reacting, so I decided to check it out myself. On my helmet, I have a visor that has heat-sensory installed so you can find people through rubble and things of similar nature. I turned it on, and I saw people pretty much everywhere, but they were in a crouched down position like there were going to attack. I grabbed Aizawa's attention and asked him if there are suppose to be other people here. At that moment is when the mist came in, bringing the people in the center. Aizawa told us to step back and for Thirteen to guard us."

"The mist, who goes by Kurogiri and his second-in-command of the League of Villains, appeared to block our way out. I decided the best plan of action was to distract him while getting as much information as possible. Their goal is to kill All Might, but there doesn't seem much conviction after that. I then was asked if I would like to join the group, and I asked for the benefits. He said that they would do whatever they can to get what I would need for technology. However, there is lack of information on if they could actually get it or not, but based off of how well-planned this was, it could be possible. That is when Kurogiri teleported us around to separate us.

I ended up in the flood zone, where Tsu had to get me out of the water. Using my electric batons, I electrocuted the water to knock out all the men in it, but not enough to kill. If someone in there did die, they drowned themselves. Anyway, Tsu, Mineta, and I went back to the center to find Thirteen ripped in half with a few students panicking. At that time, they had already managed to get Iida through the door to get the teachers. That is when I heard Aizawa scream. He had finished the group in the center, but he was pinned by the creature called Nomu. It broke his arm in half. I used my mobility gear with my electric baton and sword to stab it in the exposed brain. When I pulled it, I noticed it trying to regenerate, so I did what I could. I put the baton at maxed and shoved it in the brain to kill it.

After that, the leader with a hand on his face started complaining that I beat it before it could fight All Might and tried to attack me, but I knocked him out. That's it for me. Oh, I got Aizawa out of there. Now, question time!" Jeez, I don't know how I am still stable right now, but I am! Detective Tsukauchi thinks for a moment.

"Can you describe Kurogiri based on what you know?"

"He is a literal black and purple mist. I'm going to assume his weakness is some sort of body hidden with the mist, but we never attacked him, so I don't know. Personality-wise, swell guy. Strangely enough, he was proper and acted mature despite being a villain. Oh, and his quirk is warp. I'm going to take a guess and say it's coordinate-base; otherwise, they wouldn't have been able to get there."

"Hand-face?"

"Absolute opposite. I'm willing to bet my savings that Kurogiri is there to watch over him because he made a wild move attacking me. Pale blue hair, covered in hands, looks like a man-child. He came in his PJs, I swear. His neck is scratched up. I think he has a tic about scratching his neck. Looks like he had dry skin too. He made a lot of video game references, so I'm going to guess young adult. He is quick because I barely dodged him. Childish brat manner."

"What can you tell us about the Nomu?"

"You already know how it looks, but it follows the demands no matter what. Its quirk is regeneration because when I stabbed it, it started regenerating, but it could not completely because some of it burned from the electricity I put on the blade. Wait... that can't be just it! Thinking about it, when I pulled my sword out, all the remnants of electricity on the sword was gone. Normally, it would remain warm if I were to do that, but it was cool. It has to have another quirk. One that allows it to take damage like that, especially if it was meant for All Might, someone who can do a ton of damage. It was meant for purely quirks. I deny they took into the matter of support equipment."

The Detective pulls out a dried-blood covered baton that looks destroyed, him wearing gloves while doing so.

"How much power can this emit?"

"That depends what I set it at. The first hit I had it at the visible strongest it can go, which is the amount to knock the average person out without hurting them. The second time has a special sequence you have to do to get it to work. That has the strength to power a whole city for a minute. In fact, the insides are destroyed now, making it unusable."

"How come that is not in the record?"

"That was purely for emergencies like powering a building for evidence or something like that. If some random person gets a hold of that, all hell could break loose if they stab it to the ground."

"Why did you decide to use it against the Nomu?"

"That has to be human that has been experimented on based on the looks. I have no proof, but it is possible. I mean, there's no way in hell that it should look like that. It was following demands. I take full responsibility for whoever died in there, but it had to be painful in that form. Also, imagine anybody else going up against that? Let us be fair and say that All Might would have had trouble and would have powered through, probably taking a shit-ton damage itself without a problem."

"You're fine. You did it to protect your class and Aizawa-sensei. You're not going to get in trouble for that. You might be in minor trouble for the secret of the batons, but I can get you out of that because I understand why you would hide it. I think it's also to your benefit that none of the men in the water drowned, so you are good there too. They are all arrested now, thanks to you. You're also right on your theory. We tested the DNA and found it to be a previous minor-villain. I think we're all good. Thank you for your help Izuku." Detective Tsukauchi says as he turns off the camera, putting it up. "Thank you, Nezu, for your help."

"No problem, Detective!" The Detective leaves, leaving me with my sociopath teacher, " So what are you up to now?"

"Rethinking my life choices. Like, the day I cause trouble with the fucking Titanic theme song, I get stuck on the boat. Anyway, I need to go find someone to aggravate that is not a flipping genius." I stand up, hearing a chuckling Nezu as I walk out.

* * *

"Hizashi!"

"IZUKU!"

I dash into Hizashi's room as I try to run off the excess energy. He looks up, giving me a look-over as if he is looking for something.

"My God, you know how to give me a heart attack! Are you okay?" Hizashi asks.

"Yip yip! Nobody died!"

"Mentally, Izuku."

"Oh yeah! That went out the window a long time ago, darling! I'm going to hear it from Shouta, though."

"Why?"

"I kind of killed somebody in front of him, even if it needed to die." Silence. The next thing I know, I'm being pulled into a tight hug, " My God, no need to be so sad about it. I'm fine, Shouta is fine, we are fine." I get forced back, and Hizashi looks me directly in the eyes.

"Izuku, nobody can brush off killing somebody like that."

"There are more important things to worry about! Let me forget about what the hell happened at that moment, and worry about the fact that during the attack, I got teleported to a fucking ship." Hizashi switches back to his usual self.

He understands. Sometimes, it is better to forget for a while. We are easily amused children, after all, so we can forget for a little bit. I pull back from the hug because germs. He may be cleaner than Shouta, but still.

"Seriously?! The day we did the Titanic song. Dang, karma out for you!"

"Didn't last long. Anyway, you up to anything?"

"Pretending to be working. Why?" This man is me all the time during class.

"Well, I can't go home with Shouta in the medical wing. Like, I tried to get in there, and Recovery Girl told me that she doesn't need an out-of-control child in there," That makes Hizashi laugh," Is Nemuri still around?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What are the chances that she is pretending to work?"

"Equal to me."

"Time to go find her."

* * *

"NEMURI!" Hizashi and I scream in sequence as we slide into her office.

"Izuku!" She runs over to me, lifts me somehow, and gives me a tight squeeze.

"What about me?!" Hizashi complains.

"You were not part of a villain attack. Izuku was! You will get your attention later!" I can see the sad look on his face, so, despite my dislike towards it, I reach over and pat his head. I receive a broad smile with me returning one to him, " You okay, kid?"

"I'm fine, geez!" I tell her with an attitude in my voice.

"Hizashi?"

"He seems a bit grumpy. He seemed grumpy when he found me too."

"I'M NOT GRUMPY! THE ONLY THING I COULD BE GRUMPY ABOUT IS RECOVERY GIRL NOT LETTING ME IN!"

"That is exactly the reason!" Both of them exclaim.

"Okay, I may be a little worried about Shouta, but that is all!"

"You're more worried than Hizashi, which is an impressive feat." Nemuri points out.

"Shut up."

"It's cute, though! Izuku is worrying about Dadzawa!" Hizashi doesn't help one bit.

"I called this meeting here for a reason. I have no idea how long it will take to get him out of there, but I want to grab some clothes just in case. I want to go now since he is less likely to wake up now. Can y'all message me if he wakes up?"

"No problem, kid. You need someone to go with you?" Nemuri asks.

"No, I got this. You can both keep pretending you're working. I will be back in an hour." With that, I force Nemuri to drop me, and I leave while putting germ-x on.

I also just realized how much hair-gel is on Hizashi's head and damn. Is it really worth that much to be a troll?

* * *

I managed to get inside to grab a couple of outfits for him when I realized there are holes in a ton of his clothing items. I seriously wonder if he notices.

Probably not.

Anyway, it takes longer than I thought because I head to a nearby convenience store to pick up needles and thread. I'm not walking beside someone who looks like a trash bag. However, I arrive back eventually. Both Hizashi and Nemuri try to convince me to go home, but I'm not leaving, so they went to get food, so I don't starve myself. I tried to get into his room, only to be kicked out again.

Therefore, I am rebelling now. I'm sitting outside her office, in the hallway, on the shockingly clean floor stitching the holes back up. Thank God we made our costumes for our Titanic prank, or I would have no idea what I am doing.

I think I've been here a while because I get sushi from 7/11 dropped off to me along with water. Once again, I tell the squad I'm staying here. They don't bother trying to move me because I'm too stubborn for my own good and leave for home. I scarf down the food and realize that this place is creepy without people in it. But you want to know what's worse?

WHEN BLOODY FUCKING SHITTY LITTLE MIGHT ARRIVES!

He is walking down the hallway when he notices me on the floor.

"Midoriya, what a pleasant surprise to see you here!" Shove it up your ass, " May I ask what you are doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Shouta to wake up. Recovery Girl won't let me in because apparently 'I'm too hyper.'" I say the last part with heavy sarcasm. I he gives me a questionable look because I am stitching one of Shouta's shirts right now.

"Shouta?"

"Aizawa. We didn't know our family names till this year because I normally only refer to my given name." Kill him. I have no weapons on me. I need to make some now that I'm thinking about it. Yeah, Skinny Might is the only person here who refers to me by my family name. Maybe Recovery Girl now too.

"How is he doing?"

"He's resting now." I get a nod before Skinny Boy decides to sit beside me. I make sure there is three feet (0.9 meters) AT LEAST between us.

"Midoriya, I wanted to apologize after everything." This makes me stop what I'm doing, and I look up at him, " You proved me wrong. You can be a hero without a quirk. I heard about what happened, and only you were able to do anything because of what you build. I wish you were less reckless, but you knew what you were doing otherwise. I am proud of you, kid, and I am sorry for everything I have said before." I sigh. Guess I have to respond to him.

"All Might, let me be honest with you. I'm willing to forgive you because I know society shapes everyone into believing that fucking myth," Funny enough, he flinches at the curse," However, I'm still going to hold a grudge against heroes for being so narrow-minded. I will change that by making the floor we all stand on crumble below us. I want people to realize that you have a brain, not just a quirk. That day with Bakugo, they did nothing because they only relied on their quirks. That needs to change. Nobody needs to die because of stupidity...well, people are still going to die of stupidity, but not because of heroes hopefully." I look to see All Might look impressed?

"That is going to be an interesting sight to see, Young Midoriya. I wish you luck."

Alright, so All Might is off the shit list...for a minute. He gets up to go into the medical wing, and I expect Recovery Girl to kick him out EXCEPT HE DOESN'T GET KICKED OUT! HE REMAINS IN THERE! GOD DAMN IT, RECOVERY GIRL, YOU ON THE SHIT LIST TOO NOW! I go back to harshly stitching Shouta's shirt. Thank God I brought band-aids!

* * *

All Might did leave along with the rest of the teachers, meaning I am the watchdog for the nurse's office. I've been here for a couple of hours, and I fixed all of Shouta's clothes. Currently, I'm distracting myself by tinkering with my watch that I have no idea why I keep with me. To be fair, I think I'm going insane because my mind is having those unique thoughts again.

Then, the door open. EMO JESUS HAS ARRIVED!

I look up to see Aizawa at the doorway with a screaming Recovery Girl in the background. Both of his arms are fine, seemingly movable, though one is wrapped up a little bit. He looks down at me, and we lock eyes. I quickly get up, and the moment I do, he grabs me and pulls me into as tight of a hug as possible, causing me to crash against his chest. The screaming in the background stops.

"Shouta?" I ask softly for once in my damn life. To be honest, I didn't notice how much I was worried about him till now as I hugged him back with as much force.

"Shut up, Izuku..." I hear him murmur, but I am willing to accept that. We remain there for what seems like forever until Recovery Girl snaps out attention, but we stay hugging. I think we are both glaring down the woman.

Recovery Girl sighs, " You really found somebody, Aizawa. He remained out there the whole time. I was afraid he would wake you up. Anyway, rest and don't go on patrol. Izuku, I'm expecting you to watch over him."

"Midoriya," I growl. I'm still pissed off with her. Aizawa sighs as he pulls back from the hug, ignoring her as I grab his stuff, and we walk off. We remain side-by-side for the walk home.

* * *

1/3/2020


	12. Chapter 12 - Mentally Fucked!

Shouta and I made it home without a hitch, and I forced him to eat leftovers because I already ate. Now, usually, the dumbass is quiet. But this is a whole new level. Being the social bitch I am, I'm not going to stand for this. I sit down beside him while he eats.

"Something on your mind, asshat? You can go ahead and talk. we have no censorship here." I ask, laying back.

"All of it is about you, Izuku." Getting straight to the point, Shouta?

". . .shit...welp, might as well kick me out now. I don't need the whole explanation." I state as I stand up.

"That is not it, you over-dramatic brat. Sit back down. We're talking about your mental health."

"Already?"

"You asked for it."

"True that. Need something to drink?"

"Water?"

"I meant alcoholic, but alright." I get up again to get some water for him, bringing the glass back and handing to him.

"You know I don't drink."

"Never too late to try!"

"I'm certainly not drinking around you if I do."

"WOW, WAY TO RUIN MY HOPES AND DREAMS!"

"Shut up. I'm talking about something serious here."

"That word doesn't exist in my vocabulary, but fine." I can tell that me arguing with him is pissing him off.

"Do I have your focus?"

"Just do it already." Shouta takes a deep breath, putting his bowl down and turning to face me, "Hold up, how about after you finish eating?" He lifts the bowl to show me it is empty, " Want more?" He shakes his head.

Shouta lays back, looking at me, and I can see he's tired. I decide to go on the opposite side, so we face each other while we are sitting up with our feet touching, though I have to give the man more room because he's fucking tall. Finally, he speaks, and I can hear the serious tone in his voice.

"Izuku, I don't know where to start because so much has happened today."

"I'm going to guess that it has something to do with what I said on the bus, and what happened at the USJ?"

"Yeah, I guess I am going to do this chronologically then. The bus ride...it's sad that this is the tip of the iceberg. Izuku, you can't say shit like that about yourself. You can't say you're going to commit suicide to prove something. Speaking of which, did Bakugo really tell you to do that? Was he your bully over the years that you talked about?"

"Yes." No use lying about it.

"The teachers did nothing about it?"

"Why would they help a quirkless person?"

"Damn it, kid! Snap out of that for a moment. All that means is I need to talk to Bakugo about this."

"Good luck."

"I can expel him if I have to. We will talk more about that later. Right now, the USJ...you shouldn't have risked yourself like that, nor should you have had to kill someone. I'm sorry that all happened. I was just watching, and I felt horrible. What I am asking is, are you okay?" I'm starting to hate that question.

"I was in a psychopath mode at that point. I was worried about you, Shouta. Yes, I have that emotion. Anyway, I didn't plan on killing the creature, but I know I had to, and I don't regret that."

"Izuku..."

"What? I stabbed someone in the head and electrocuted them to death, so? The only thing I was worried about is viewpoints, and I can only hope people realize I did it to maximize lives walking out." I'll be honest; I'm trying to joke about this because if I remain serious, I'm going to fuck myself over.

"Izuku, it's bothering you."

"Maybe a little because of the blood. Not the cleanest thing, you know? However, I have to continue moving forward; Otherwise, I might as well jump now." At first, there is silence until Shouta sits up, crawls over to me, hugs me tightly, and lays down beside me. Welp, we know who's gay now, and it isn't me, "Um, need me to call Hizashi? I am not your cuddler."

"Can you shut the fuck up about Hizashi?"

"I already know you have a crush on him."

"Izuku, this is for both of us. Healthy attention, not beating each other up." He readjusts, so I'm against his chest. I secretly don't mind cuddling, but I shall remain stubborn!

"Um, that is our relationship. You beat me up, and I'm the annoying little brother."

"I thought I was Dadzawa?"

"You over-complicate things. . . Dadzawa."

"You're a brat. You know that?"

"I'm here with a reason!"

"With you being mentally insane? Yes."

"I can't help but wonder sometimes."

"I thought you could only wonder about ways of torturing the world."

"I'm included in that world, Shouta." There is silence for a while with awkward cuddling, but it works until Shouta decided to bring something else up with that smart-ass grin on his face.

"I heard you were awfully protective of me." Fuck no. He can jump into the ocean after that. I try to get up, but I feel arms forcing me back down against him.

"Shut up. Also, we have a weird-ass relationship."

"We both know this. Go to sleep, cat."

"CAT?! I FEEL INSULTED!" I get knocked upside the head.

"And I thought Hizashi was going to make me lose my hearing."

"I take full honors." I hear a sigh. He is quite literally treating me like a cat. I should make this man a robot cat. After that, we remain quiet, and I swallow my pride temporarily.

* * *

Somehow, we ended up falling asleep against each other, and it's flipping weird. For Shouta, maybe not because the man could probably sleep in a trashcan. Oh wait, he did before I cleaned the place up. For someone like me? I rarely sleep in the first place. If I am asleep, it's generally for like an hour or two at two o'clock in the morning. Then, I wake up and work on some projects. It doesn't help that a lot of the time, I can be awakened with small things like a change of lighting or a minuscule sound. Well, unless I'm drunk, but we won't bring that up. I slept for fucking four hours! That's a world record for me! Now, you may be wondering why I'm up at midnight. Well, let me give you a summary.

_MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW! INTRUDER ALERT! MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!_

Shouta and I shot up immediately to find Hizashi and Nemuri at the door with my robot cat (dog) robot meowing at them with lasers aimed at them.

"SPARKY, STAND DOWN!" I yell the command. The cat (dog) quiets down and comes over to sit next to me, wagging its tail like a dog. Let me introduce you to Sparky!

Sparky is the robot cat (dog)...shit; I am tired of having to say that. It was a dog, but I put cat ears on it and a meowing system instead of a barking system for Shouta's sake. It still looks like a bloody dog, so I have to fix that eventually. That cat is basically an alarm system for the house. Thinking about it, Shouta doesn't know about it...oops. I put a metal ring around the door along with the windows that can detect people. Then, it sends it to Sparky to decide whether to attack or not. I already have Shouta and myself in the system, so we have no worries. We don't have Nemuri and Hizashi in... don't worry, they are now! I can hear Shouta sighing beside me.

"What are you two doing here at this time?" Shouta asks grumpily.

"We didn't get a text from Izuku. We became worried and went to UA. We saw nobody was there, so we came here!" Hizashi exclaims.

"A more important question is, what are you two doing sitting on a couch at midnight? You two happen to be close ." Nemuri states. Shit. Shouta and I are sitting right next to each other. Don't worry; I have a solution to everything! I elbow him in the stomach and run off into my room, the dog following in as I lock the door.

"IZUKU!" Welp, I pissed him off, but I did the cover-up. Then, this psychopath starts banging on my door, "LET ME IN, YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!" I don't think I've ever gotten him this angry before. I don't know why, though. However, the problem is that we are in an apartment. That means there is no window in my room to climb out of. Robot cat is screwed because I crawled under the bed, and I told it to take the closet. The robot will probably be found first.

Too bad, there is a key to my room. Shouta breaks in, growling like a feral cat.

"Izuku, get out here now!" I can hear Nemuri and Hizashi laughing at the show. Fuck them. He then starts snooping around the room, though there isn't much to find. It's not like I do drugs or anything in here. The worst he's going to see is weapon plans.

"Come on; the kid has to have something bad in here like a diary or something," Nemuri suggests, going through my dresser drawers based on the sound. Nice try. If I wrote down my thoughts, I would be in jail right now. I'm surprised they haven't looked under the bed. I guess it was almost impossible for me to be here because I feel the railing on my head and something stabbing my back, but oh well! Survival! I'm glad I cleaned it recently!

"You sure he hasn't made a teleportation device yet?" Hizashi asks.

"If he did, he would be teleporting all over the place and causing trouble. It's impressive he remained quiet this long." Shouta states. Have you checked under the bed yet? "Have either of you checked the closet yet?"

"Nope." The two idiots state. As he goes through the closet, Nemuri jumps to lay on the bed.

I scream like a fucking girl in agony. That metal piece in my back just cut me, and the smell of blood hits my nostrils. I cover my mouth as I try to get out only for the weight to still be there.

"Nemuri, get off! Izuku got himself under the bed somehow!" Shouta demands harshly. The weight is gone. Not wasting time, I force my way out of there, get up, and zoom to the bathroom. I don't bother to breathe. I really don't want to smell that after today. It just makes me sick, causing me to panic more. We don't need that right now. The moment I get in the bathroom, I remove my shirt, not bothering to look as I throw it in the laundry basket.

I need to calm down — blood to going to be a common thing in my career. I need to get over this before it gets too far. I take a deep breath, smelling the metallic once more, but I focus on my breathing.

In and out. You got this. Just pretend you're a vampire or something else ridiculous, you psychopath.

I hear someone walking behind me, causing me to look up to see Shouta at the doorway with a grim look. Sighing, he walks in and grabs the medical kit before starting to wrap it.

"What happened?" He asks as he focuses.

"Your bedframe stabbed me."

"We both know that isn't what I was asking for."

"I smelled the blood, and it caused me to freak out. Sorry about that."

"That's expected. Are you fine now?"

"I still hate the smell because I ain't Edward, but as long as I am calm, I'm fine." He hums. As Shouta works, Hizashi and Nemuri enter, flinching at the wound I can't see. However, something else catches his eye as he walks over and feels my shoulder. I bite my tongue as I stiffen up, "Um, excuse me, but I am self-conscious!"

"With all the shit you do, I'm surprised," Shouta adds to be a jerk.

"Stop arguing for a moment. Izuku, what's with this mark on your shoulder? All over your back." Hizashi takes over.

"What mark?" I have to reach over before feeling patchy skin that's all over my back. However, the most obvious is the shoulder, "Oh, that's from Bakugo when he was first learning to use his quirk, the dipwad. We fought a lot. He has a few marks from me zapping him to get him off me."

"Hold up, how long have you two known each other?"

"Since the second one popped out of our mother's womb. Our mothers are besties...somehow."

"Too much information," Shouta growls at me.

"Which part?"

"The first. The second part is interesting."

"Drama queen much? I see it."

"You should be wrapped up. Now, bedtime, kids."

"WE ARE NOT KIDS, BITCH!"

"Yeah, what he said!" Hizashi and Nemuri chime in.

"You act like it. Especially after that stupid stunt you three did."

"At least you know your future husband has a good singing voice?"

"What?"

"Good night!" I head to the room and start looking over weapon plans. I can hear Shouta wrangling the other two to sleep on the couch.

* * *

1/5/2020

Major Change - Izuku no longer has PTSD. With how he is, I don't think he would adapt to something like that.


	13. Chapter 13 - Buffing Up

We are back from our free vacation without any problems, and you want to know what Shouta hits us with?

The bloody Sports Festival is coming up in a couple of weeks!

Well, I'll be honest. I'm fucking excited! Some students are nervous because we just had a villain attack, but they can shove it in their faces because they don't stop coming. Uraraka, in particular, is scary! She's determined to win this shit. Like they say in Undertale.

She is filled with determination!

I have one invention to work on for the Sports Festival specifically, but that isn't a big problem. It just needs to get done. I did start on it, and the basics were done. I only need to do the actual programming. I would bring my batons in for my weapon choice. I'm prepared!

Or so I thought.

* * *

"They approved of 'CAT' but they didn't support the electronic batons because it's considered too dangerous. If you use them without electricity, they're allowed"

Um, what? Excuse me; we have a Pikachu in our class, yet, I'm not allowed to bring my batons?

"Hold up, Kaminari's quirk is literally the same as the batons, if not more dangerous. I'm going to assume that you have nothing to do with the decision, Nezu?" I point out to the Rat.

"No, I would have let you. The board wants to prevent as many injuries as possible."

"There are going to be more injuries now." Nezu laughs.

"Try not to. Your 'CAT' idea is not being built as a weapon, is it?" You'll learn what CAT is soon.

"It could be, but that's not its main use. It's there for mobility and support. Damn it." I have to come up with a new idea, something similar to the batons without electricity. Batons are fucking useless without power.

"So, you need a new weapon idea."

"Temporary. We both can admit those batons are what I'm the best in." For this kind of competition, Shouta's scarf would be great for the tournament as it works with mobility(somehow) and capturing. However, I also know it took him SIX FUCKING YEARS TO LEARN HOW TO USE THE SHIT TO FULL POWER! If that's not determination, I don't know what is. There is a reason he has shoulder problems from it. Besides, I don't want to hear theories about being Eraserhead's secret love child.

"That is correct. I assume this is for any fighting?" I nod. Then, something hits me.

"You think they will allow me to heat items?" It's not like I can really kill someone that way.

"If measured correctly, I would believe so. What are you thinking?"

"I can't use a heat form of batons. That's just stupid. It needs to be a short and long-range weapon like the batons. Maybe more a capture-style weapon. I need to look at my past plans. Maybe I can recycle something there." Nezu nods in response. Back to the drawing board.

* * *

I skipped hanging out with Hatsume today because her robot is done, meaning she is working on other things. That doesn't leave me much. All the parts of CAT are together. I need to write the programming that I should be working on, but not right now. I could use her help later, but she would come up with crazy shit if I leave her the whole thing.

I could be programming right now.

BUT NO; THE BOARD OF EDUCATION DECIDED I CAN'T USE ELECTRONIC BATONS EVEN THOUGH WE HAVE A QUIRK THAT DOES THE SAME THING!

That leaves me in my room, looking over weapon plans. When I was creating my costume, I had to come up with many different weapon plans. That list went from brass knuckles to guns. However, I know I can't use a gun to save my life, and I'm fucked with range if I decided with brass knuckles. Swords are also out of the question. Jesus Christ, my bed is covered with weapon plans that will never be used. Usually, I would look for ideas on the internet. However, the problem with that is that most weapons are made to be lethal and effective.

I can't exactly kill people at the Sports Festival.

If I were to use a lethal weapon, I would use a musket gun with a knife on the end. However, I suck at aiming a gun. Thinking about it, I could make it shoot electricity with the sword, but that's not great because the knife is short, and the musket is heavy. As I am mostly speed-based, it's indecent for battle for someone like me. I might test that later. Now, I moved my thinking to defensive for a moment, leaving me with a shield. I have an idea for that. I scribble it done for the future and continue to flip through.

"Izuku?" I hear Shouta from the other side of the door. Come on; it hasn't been that long.

"Come in." I sigh as he opens the door to reveal the mess of my life.

"What is all this?"

"Plans to take over the world." Might as well mess with him. The man walks over beside me, and he looks shocked at how many there are.

"You weren't kidding, but don't your batons do the trick?" Oh, that bitch burns.

"The Board is not letting me use my batons because they are considered too dangerous. Rephrase, if the electric part is off, I'm allowed. Bitches."

"Wait, that means you have to learn a whole new weapon by the Sports Festival while working on whatever you're working on?"

"Not quite. If I can get something close enough, I might not have to." I clean up the plans, pulling out another book, and dumping them on the bed.

"How many ideas do you have?!" If only you knew, Shouta.

"I would say about fifty, but that is with all different variants. For example, the batons I have now were originally going to be swords. That would have been a terrible idea thinking about it. I can't use them as whips like the batons. I also didn't consider electricity until later." I'm looking over them when one catches my eyes, " Shouta, can you hang me that one please?" I point. Shouta gives it to me. The nunchucks.

The nunchucks had a similar idea to the batons where they can extend to be whips. However, they are not reliable for close range. They are alright, but I would not rely on them. Someone could easily grab them and use them against me. However, with my heat idea that I proposed to Nezu earlier, I have a plan. I quickly write down something, and I can feel Shouta looking over my shoulder.

"Let me bounce an idea off you." He can give me a good viewpoint.

"I have no choice in this?"

"The moment you decided to join me, you lost that privilege."

"Fine."

"The nunchucks can be used at close-range and far-range, meaning that bitch is going to be extendable. Unlike my batons, they're going to be longer so I can use them as an actual capture weapon. Earlier, I proposed an idea to Nezu about using heat instead of electricity, which I'm allowed to do. If I press a button on either stick, the other stick, and the chains will heat up, making whoever tries to grab them, let go. I would use solid metal, so it works better. Also, if I lose one, I can still use one with both hands." I can see Shouta considering a moment.

"This is just for the Sports Festival, correct?" I would nod. "You'll be fine with that. It'll help you with any fighting. I would recommend gloves, though."

"Good idea, new request along with a headset."

"Headset?"

"For the project."

"You better not be created a bomb to destroy the whole competition."

"I wish. Already tried."

"Anyway, it's eight at night. You making something or we getting take-out?"

"Just order pizza." I may not be a fan of pizza, or any fast food for that matter, but I need to get this done.

"Less socialization. Good idea." This might be the only reason Shouta and I have not killed each other. We are both anti-social bitches.

"What kind of pizza do you eat?"

"I could care less."

"So tuna pizza?" I smirk like the little demon-child I am.

"I deny you will do it."

"Bitch, watch me." I pull out my phone and call the nearest pizza place, " Hi, yes, I want a cheese pizza, but put tuna on top of it... I will pay for whatever place you have to go to pick that up, alright? Goodbye!" I hang up, glaring at him, " You eating it too."

"I will be surprised if they do the order. Oh, and I talked to Bakugo. Anger-management classes for him for a year." I'm surprised to the point I don't respond, " You good?"

"I'M SO HAPPY! FUCK BAKUGO! I deny they will work, but I can hope so!"

* * *

**Next-Day After School**

So I made the nunchucks, and I was initially going to get All Might's ass in here to test them for an excuse to torture him. Too bad, he declined like the pussy he is. This leaves us with our second option!

"What am I doing here, Izuku?" Shouta asks me while glaring.

"Well, you see, my dear friend, I need a test subject/fighting partner. I was originally going to get All Might to help me, but the wimp declined, thus why you are here."

"Hold up, why All Might?"

"To torture him."

"I was about to say. That makes sense. Can I at least have my scarf?"

"Do you want me to die?"

"No need to be over-dramatic about it."

"Fine, since you're such a jerk." The man pulls out his scarf, and I already regret my decision. I'm hoping those Youtube videos show me justice.

"Do you even know how to use nunchucks?"

"Yep! I looked it up on Youtube!"

"You're screwed."

"I know! Let the fight begin!"

Shouta gets the first move of throwing his ribbons, but I slide to the side and start approaching. I could use my capture feature now, but this is fucking Shouta. I'm asking for hell for a move like that. I keep going closer until I get tripped up, causing me to fall, but I roll out of it before the man decides to do his thing on me. With the free moment, I swing one nunchuck towards him, it expanding towards him. As he moves to dodge, I use the other to wrap around him, putting the over before trying to capture with both.

Too bad it was too loose, and he escaped.

I bring both towards me as he hops back and throws his scarf once more. This forces me to dodge. I focus on avoiding, for now, moving as little as possible. Sometimes, I have to use the nunchucks to knock them back. The thing is I get real bored quick. This leads to me grabbing one of his ribbons and tugging it down. He must be used to it because he barely stumbles, but he uses it to his advantage to run forward. Too close for me to use the capture feature, I turn up the head and run at him as well and swing my nunchuck towards him. He grabs it. With the heat from the nunchucks, he flinches as it burns his hand, which forces him to let go. I take that free moment to kick him in the stomach, tackle him down, pin him, and drop the nunchucks to the side.

"You know what to do with those inventions of yours." Shouta points out as both of us catching our breaths.

"You were going easy on me, asshat."

"A little above easy, more like medium, but yeah. That is all you need here. That's a good trick at the end." I get off him and offer him a hand up while pulling out germ-x with my other hand.

"I got my research. You're free to go." I throw ointment at him, " You could ask Recovery Girl to heal it, but I deny you want to hear her bitch."

"So caring." He says with sarcasm. I glare at him as I pick up the nunchucks, turning them off and going to pack them away. I already got them approved, so we're good there. "How about your secret project?"

"I'd rather surprise you with that."

"If it's something I should be ashamed of, don't bring it."

"You might like it. Too bad I didn't get you with the capture feature, though."

"Why do I feel there is more to this?"

"I would have sent a picture to Hizashi!"

And that folks is how I had to sleep on the porch that night. I have CAT and my laptop so I could work on programming it anyway, meaning I got no sleep at all that night! All I can say is that Shouta was disappointed. Not everybody carries a sleeping bag, dipwad!

* * *

1/11/2020


	14. Chapter 14 - Sports Festival Part 1!

Guess what time it is?

"IT'S SPORTS FESTIVAL TIME BITCHES!" I yell, it echoing across the whole locker room as I jump on the benches. Beside me, I hear meowing. I look down at my new CAT. CAT finally gets introduced! If you ever watched Power Ranger S.P.D, you most likely know about the robot dog that can turn into A LITERAL FUCKING CANNON! YIP, THATS CAT! Except it's a robot cat instead of dog and doesn't turn into a literal cannon. I mean, it can, I just don't need to kill people here. It's much more useful, thus why I needed a special UA uniform that's a long-sleeved with magnetic material in it. I had to make specific shoes too, but it'll be worth it! Attached to the belt are the nunchucks I had to make. Now, back to the scene.

"IZUKU, YOU CAN'T BE CURSING LIKE THAT! ALSO, WHY DO YOU HAVE A ROBOT CAT!?" Iida decides to try and inform me. Great, now everyone is looking at CAT.

"CAT is my ticket to winning this show," I state as I get down from the benches and pet CAT, it purring to me. I hear Uraraka giggle beside me.

"Of all the things you could have done, you made a cat?"

"It's not an ordinary cat; it's CAT!" Some people don't understand.

"Shut up, Deku! I'm still going to beat your ass!" Bakugo decides to include himself in the conversation. I smirk.

"After the Sports Festival. I get self-conscious in front of an audience, Bakudear."

"GET OVER HERE, YOU DAMN DEKU!"

"WELP, TIME TO BLAST!" I run into my locker, throwing myself in. I can hear a blast outside of it. I smirk, "CAN'T GET ME WHEN I TRAP MYSELF! BESIDES, I GIVE THE SPEECH, YOU BRAT!" Oh shit, I just called someone by Shouta's go-to name. Fuck. I seriously need to spend less time with him.

"Stupid Deku, can you even get out?"

"Yip! I'll stay here for you, darling!" I sit down the best I could while staying in there. I can hear the mutters from inside the locker along with scratching, " I'm good, CAT!" The scratching stops. This is the kind of support I need in my life! Too bad it's from a robot. Suddenly, the room goes quiet. Then the door jerks open, cause me to fall onto the floor. Thankfully, CAT saves me by going under me. I look up to see a disapproving look from Shouta.

"What are you doing?" He growls at me. I know this is supposed to be serious, but that isn't in my vocabulary.

"Surviving."

"Just go sit down, brat." Damn, someone is grumpy. He has been the past couple of days, and, for once, I have nothing to do with it...I think. I move to sit down next to Uraraka with CAT sitting in front of me. Shouta gives a weird look at CAT before starting his speech.

"You kids need to give it all. As that General Education student said, your positions in the course are on the line. Don't mess up." Simple yet straight to the point. I can stick with it. Shouta leaves the room because he has to be an announcer next to Hizashi. I forgot about the General Ed student, but I'll get him too. All I know is that he looks like Shouta's secret love child.

It's going to be fun torturing him.

Anyway, that leaves the nervous energy in the room until Todoroki decides he needs to face me.

"Izuku." Finally, I get an actual cute boy to communicate with me!

"Yes?" I say with a smooth voice.

"Between the two of us, it's safe to say that I am the stronger one." Damn it.

"Um, I don't have a quirk darling. That is a given. Shouldn't you be talking about this to Bakugo?"

"YEAH, HALF-AND-HALF!" Bakugo, for once in his damn life, supports me.

"I would, but you have teachers to back you up. I notice how you, Present Mic, and Midnight get along." Um...

"Um...we sang the theme to Titanic. You can't take us seriously." This peppermint boy as the nerve to growl at me!

"You aren't listening! You have an advantage that the rest of us don't have." If this were a singing competition, I would. Otherwise, that's called bullshitting life.

"Isn't your father the burning trashcan, though?" I decide to point out. Wrong move apparently.

"Don't even bring up that bastard like that!" Daddy issues, " Fine. How were you able to defeat the Nomu? That thing was created specifically for All Might." It takes all my energy not to flinch. I'm still recovering from that kind of sort of.

"Um, support items?" What do you expect me to say? 'OH YAS, I BEAT THAT SUCKER BY HAVING SOME IMAGINARY QUIRK THAT EXPLODES ITS BRAINS! ' Yeah, no. I fucking wish.

"Either way, I'm declaring war on you." DAMN IT! I WILL NEVER GET A PEPPERMINT HUSBAND NOW!

"Alright, I guess right back at ya. Don't expect me to go easy, or I will take your pedestal out from under your feet." I snarl as I walk off, surprising the kids with my tone. It's people like him who piss me off — people who over-rely on quirks. Like I have said before if you give someone a gun, a quirked person can dodge it, but for how long? Time to go.

Time to kick some ass.

* * *

Hizashi calls us out, and I lead us out with CAT at my side. I must say that the man knows how to hype a crowd! I guess if you're a radio start that is bound to happen. Somehow, my girl Nemuri got to be the central coach in a fucking dom outfit! The +18 hero is the coach for first-year students.

This is going to be interesting.

"WITH INTRODUCTIONS OUT OF THE WAY, CAN MIDORIYA IZUKU COME UP TO DO HIS SPEECH PLEASE?!" Nemuri announces as I walk past the crowd of students, standing up at the podium. Oh, I remember what Nezu and Shouta told me about this!

* * *

**The Conversation Between Nezu And I**

I was told by Nezu I had to do the speech this year because I got first on the entrance exam. I'm the class representative.

Yes, your idiot with technology is your class representative. A quirkless dude is your class representative.

Yep.

Anyway, onto the conversation.

"Do you trust a psychotic kid to give a speech?" I ask the rat himself.

"Sure, I do! It was between you and Bakugo, and I've seen him!" Of all things Nezu and I can agree with, it's Bakugo.

"Someone gets me! But what do you expect?"

"Well, you are the first quirkless kid in this school, let alone the hero course. You could use this as your statement if you wanted to. This is all up to you. Make it as dramatic as you want! I do have a deal for you, though." I'm not sure how I feel about this.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Well, since the Sports Festival is displayed on public channels, that means we are stuck on specific rules. For example, we are not supposed to curse. This is something that you are horrible at. Each time a student curses where the audience can hear it, I have to pay a thousand fine."

"Damn, that is expensive."

"You just proved my point there. Usually, I have fifty thousand set aside for my student's foul language. However, this year, I set aside a hundred thousand because of you."

"OKAY, I KNOW I CAN BE BAD, BUT I'M NOT THAT BAD!"

"I say otherwise. The deal is that if you limit your cursing and save me money, you will get a free pass to cause trouble."

"DEAL!"

"I knew it. It will be interesting to see how Aizawa deals with you. But the overall conversation is to limit your cursing and be as dramatic as you want!"

"Got it."

I can tell you the conversation is VERY different for Shouta.

* * *

**The Conversation Between Shouta and I**

This is the same day Nezu told me.

"I assume you know about the speech you have to do?" Shouta asks me from the couch as I cook.

"Yes, why?" I respond.

"Don't do something stupid. I know you're aiming for something. We both know what. You have to prove you're an asset to everybody. " For once, Shouta is correct.

"I know. I have a plan."

"Should have known."

"Yeah, you should have."

That conversation ended with a punch in the stomach.

* * *

I stand at the podium with CAT beside me, making sure I look at everybody. You would think I would be nervous. But I am not.

I am determined.

"Before I say what I want to say, I would like to rewind in time to little bit to when I was a little boy. People did not expect me to become a hero. If anything, they expected failure. All because of who I am. I **wanted** to be the hero with a smile on his face in the face of danger like All Might. I** wanted** to be able to provide people comfort.

However, how am I suppose to do that when people looked down upon me?

Yes, I was bullied.

Yes, I was beaten.

Yes, I was told to end my life.

How was I suppose to face that?

Well, that was a simple answer for me: I joked with them, laughing at them because they have no idea what is coming at them.

I am standing before you at UA, something people expected was impossible! I **want** to become a hero to show that no matter what the hell you been through, YOU CAN GET UP AGAIN! I **WANT** TO BECOME A HERO TO SHOW YOU THAT IT IS POSSIBLE, EVEN AFTER ALL THE BS I WENT THROUGH TO DO WHAT YOU WANT TO DO WITH LIFE! WE STRIVE TO SEE SOMETHING HAPPEN, NOT JUST WORDS!" I take a deep breath, looking up with a massive smile on my face. People are already clapping, yells of the encouraging echoing throughout.

"I do not expect you to understand me. You want me to prove myself. I get it. You want us to prove that you can rely on us to protect you. That is what we are doing here today!** WE ARE HERE TO PROVE OURSELVES TO YOU THAT WE ARE CAPABLE TO TAKING CARE OF YOU! LET US BE YOUR HOPE AND LIGHT FOR THE NEXT GENERATION!** NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET US GET IT ON LIKE DONKEY KONG! PLUS ULTRA!" I scream, stepping back as the whole stadium roars with excitement and 'plus ultra.' I moved back to my group with CAT as the stadium struggles to calm down. My classmates look at me with shock. Maybe I went too far. I look towards the booth to see Hizashi crying happily, and Shouta looking at me with a smile.

I think that's like the second or third time he has ever smiled at me. What the fuck do I do a majority of the time that makes him grumpy? I look back at Nemuri to see her also crying with a smile. She takes a moment before snapping the whip, getting everyone's attention.

"That was such a wonderful speech! Oh, the youth! IT REALLY TURNS ME ON! Now, without delay, let's see what our first round would be!" Nemuri walks over a wheel before spinning it. Taking a moment, it lands on something. Don't ask me; I don't understand, " Your first challenge is an obstacle course! The rules are that you are allowed to use your quirks to go through, but you can't move off the obstacle course or sabotage your opponents. Everyone line up at the gate!" Everyone crowds around the gate for some head start. I fix the visor headset on my head. The visor has heat reading just like my costume, but it's turned off right now. It's mostly for protection now, but we will see it in action later, maybe. The headset is for commands to CAT. Speaking of CAT.

"CAT, arms," I demand. CAT meows before I spread my arms slightly. CAT unfolds from being a cat, flying onto my arms to become robot arms. That is why I had to make a particular uniform. I tried without it and twisted both my arms to the point of damage.

Thank God Recovery Girl exists! Too bad, she isn't my biggest fan.

The arms have multiple features, though I will let it be a surprise for everyone. I stay in the back, smirking. These fuckers have no idea what is coming their way.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE FIRST ROUND TO BEGIN AND START!" Nemuri screams into the microphone, smacking her whip.

While the gates are opening, I use the first feature to CAT to fly over their heads. I added grappling hooks to this baby. The cave drops in temperature, Todoroki is wanting to ruin the wedding by freezing everyone to the floor.

Class 1-A knows better. We get out easily.

I hear Hizashi screaming in the distance, " THE SECRET OBSTACLE: THE ENTRANCE TO THE OBSTACLE COURSE! IT'S SO FLOODED THAT NOBODY CAN MOVE. BOTH TODOROKI AND MIDORIYA SEEM TO HAVE FOUND THE SOLUTION TO THEIR PROBLEM. TODOROKI FREEZES EVERYBODY TO THE GROUND, ALLOWING HIM TO GO FORTH WHILE MIDORIYA LITERALLY BECAME DONKEY KONG, FLYING OVER THE COMPETITION!"

"I WASN'T KIDDING WHEN I SAID IT WAS ON LIKE DONKEY KONG!" I entertain the people below. I swing out of the cave, screaming, " CAT, ROLLY MODE!" I landed on my feet in front of the trapped contestants. CAT moves off my arms, becoming boots on my feet. These babies have wheels, making me able to zip through the first obstacle. The flipping robots from the entrance exam. Good thing I don't have to hack these bastards. I feel the temperature changing behind me. "CAT, ICE WHEELS!" I came in prepared. The wheels changed to spikes as I wait for the perfect moment to jump, jumping on the ice field Todoroki created. Ice wheels are slower though, so that is still a good move on his part. Too bad, he is still running. Though, being the dramatic bitch I am, I have to do something extra.

"CAT put on Chamillionair's Ridin' Dirty! Oh, and regular wheels again, please! We're about to get off the ice." CAT does what I ask of it. I grin huge as I continue swerving around the bots. Then, the lyrics.

**THEY SEE ME ROLLIN! THEY HATIN'! PATROLLING THEY TRYIN TO CATCH ME RIDIN DIRTY!**

"THE FIRST COURSE IS THE BOTS FROM THE ENTRANCE EXAMS. HOWEVER, IT'S SERIOUSLY NOT RECOMMENDED TO FIGHT THESE GUYS! WITH THE PLACES, WE HAVE MIDORIYA IN FIRST RIDING DIRTY! IN SECOND, TODORKI WITH HIS ICE AND THIRD BAKUGO!" Hizashi exclaims. My man. Of course, the English teacher would know it.

Oh, what I live for in life. The lyrics blast as I arrive at the next obstacle that features pitfalls.

"MIDORIYA HAS ARRIVED TO THE SECOND OBSTACLE, WHICH IS THE PITFALL OF DEATH! NO WORRIES, NOBODY WILL ACTUALLY DIE!"

"CAT, boots!" CAT meows as it removes the wheels, switching to boots. I can feel the two boys behind me catching up. That is the MAJOR downfall with CAT. It takes about 5 seconds to change to minor things like wheels to boots and about 20 to do a significant switch. They will probably pass me. I'm right as I see Todoroki freeze himself and bridge, and Bakugo explode himself over. The boots feature a jump boost that should get me over hell zone. I do consider it for a second for the shit I do. The music shuts off as I run forward, jumping over the pitfalls of doom. When I land, I run and jump again. By the time I get across the falling zone, I see the final obstacle and the two hotshots ahead.

"THE FINAL OBSTACLE: THE MINEFIELDS! MINES ARE SCATTERED ACROSS THE FIELD THAT YOU MUST AVOID. THEY WILL ONLY THROW THE STUDENT UP, BUT IT CAN SLOW THEM DOWN!" Hizashi informs me. I wonder. I step on one on purpose, waiting a moment before it explodes. That's too slow for us.

"CAT, rolly mode! Oh, and Ridin' Dirty again, please!" CAT meows, bring the wheels back, and the music turns back on. Then, I do something stupid.

I zoom across a field of mines, a whole row exploding behind me. I grin. I quickly speed past the two, the two look at each other before speeding up to catch up with me. The mines are throwing them off, though. I lean forward for more speed. Robots will always outspeed humans unless they have a speed quirk.

"MIDORIYA HAS TAKEN THE LEAD ONCE MORE, INTERRUPTING THE FIGHT BETWEEN BAKUGO AND TODOROKI! THEY ARE NOW AFTER THE MAIN SHOW, BUT WILL THEY CATCH UP!? MIDORIYA IS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF THE MINES BY EXPLODING THEM TO THROW THEM OFF!"

"DEKU, GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Bakugo screams. I look back a moment.

"CAT, increase the volume. I don't want to hear him." With a meow, the music increases dramatically, the bass so loud it's shaking the ground. I get out of the minefield, and CAT speeds up due to the lack of mines, able to outspeed the dumbasses behind me as I roll through the gate, smirking as I ask CAT to turn off the music.

"IN FIRST PLACE, WE HAVE NONE OTHER THAN MIDORIYA IZUKU. IN SECOND, WE HAVE TODOROKI SHOTO, AND THIRD IS BAKUGO KATSUKI!"

I grin. CAT becomes a cat again and sits behind me.

You don't fuck with someone who has robotics on their side.

* * *

1/12/2020


	15. Chapter 15 - Sports Festival Part 2!

"The first 42 that have beaten the course will be allowed to participate in the second round! For anybody who didn't make it, you will get your chance in the mini-games! Everyone, please leave the field for now unless you're the first 42!" Midnight asks. A vast majority leaves the field. This leaves mostly the hero course with some others, "Alright, time for the next round!" Nemuri spins the wheel, it landing on another picture that I don't understand," The cavalry battle! In teams up to two to four, you will have one member, the rider, on the back of the rest of the members with the headbands with points. The goal is to keep those points while stealing other teams points! Points are based on the place each player came in. The 42nd place gets 5 points, 41st place gets 10 points, you should get the idea! But here is the plot twist!" Somehow the whole room darkens, the spotlights on me, " The first place is worth 10 million points!"

. . .

This is karma, huh?

For being an asshole to the other contestants, you get the most points.

Damn.

I grin psychotically at the camera. I got this.

"You have ten minutes to set up your teams and go!" Nemuri finishes. Immediately, I feel a tug on my right shoulder. I look to find Hatsume.

"You know how to catch their attention with your inventions! Let me join your team!" She exclaims.

"Depends, what the hell did you bring?"

"Let's see! I've got hover boots, the suit we built, the jet pack, and that gun we built!"

"Perfect, darling! We can work with that!" We got this. Uraraka runs over to us.

"Izuku, can I join ya'll?"

"Yep, you actually could work well here. We're flying out of this bitch. Think you could make us along with another member light?"

"Yeah!"

"Then, you apply! No interview or nothing. Too bad you're only going to get paid with a pass-through, but oh well! Right now, we are fucking nailing the mobility. We need someone to attack. Wait, I have an idea." I run over to Iida, " Iida, my man, want to work together?"

"I'm sorry, but no. You have already proven to be strong. I can't rely on your for strength." Welp, I tried.

"Alright then! Next idea!" I walk off. I wanted to go all-in on mobility, but that went out of the window. If we had Iida, we could have just run off like pussies and not deal with anyone.

BUT NO, IIDA HAD TO BE FUCKING PETTY! HE DOESN'T EVEN RELY ON ME THAT MUCH! HOT DAMN!

Alright, deep breathes Izuku. I look around, noticing somebody perfect for my team — an antisocial emo bird by the name of Tokoyami. I run over.

"Heya darling, I would like another person to fill my heart, and you seem to be the perfect fit. Would you like to join us?" It takes a moment for Tokoyami to respond.

"Your light blinds me, but I am willing to join you."

"I don't know if that is an insult or a compliment, but alright!" I believe it's an insult. Oh well, he is on my team anyway!

* * *

The time is up, and the teams are set up! My unit features four of us called Team Badass! Too bad it was not approved, so it's boring Team Midoriya. Anyway, you have the front horse of Tokoyami and Dark Shadow! Dark Shadow is the perfect attacker for my team because that shadow is well-rounded as hell! The only problem is it's weak to fire. That leads to a significant problem of Bakugo with his explosions, but I'm hoping someone will piss him off early and distract him. Anywho, the people beside me are two lovely ladies having to deal with my fat ass! On the left is Uraraka to lighten things up literally while Hatsume on the right is going to make us ditch this joint. Then, you have the main ring leader; that is me! Next to us is CAT, but they're rather useless here. I will be using my nunchucks this time around.

Holy shit, I already see the glares.

"ARE WE READY TO GO!?" Nemuri screams. The whole stadium rumbles in excitement, " THEN START!" The teams start approaching.

"CAT, hook up my microphone and play the karaoke version of Khalid's Talk!" I grin. My strategy is simple.

Waste as much time as possible.

The music starts pumping as I readjust the microphone on my headset, making the teams slow down to a stop, looking at us with curiosity. The only ones who aren't bothered are Team Todoroki and Team Bakugo, and they are after each other. I grin, letting my deep sexy voice take over. Yes, I have a lovely fucking voice under this cute body.

**"Can't we just talk? Can't we just talk? Talk about where we're goin'."**

I continue singing, smirking as I keep their attention as my goal is to keep their attention as long as possible. I start unzipping the top of my shirt, surprising people further. I don't undo all the way because I'm not a sinner there yet. I see people snapping out of it, I point down, and we fly off, and the fight begins below us. I wasted about a little over 30 seconds of people's lives.

I TAKE IT!

"OMG, MIDORIYA IS ACTUALLY USING HIS SINGING PRACTICE TO GOOD USE! HE DISTRACTED ALMOST THE WHOLE FIELD FOR A FEW PRECIOUS SECONDS!" Hizashi screams. Glad I made him proud! I took singing lessons after school over the last week in hopes of having a good voice by the end. It worked. Shouta finally comments.

"All those times I thought Midoriya would be causing trouble, he was with you singing?"

"YEP!"

"That might be the stupidest thing he's done yet. The sad part is that it was all planned. He used the adrenaline the students would be feeling and a surprise factor to throw them off. The worst part is it actually worked. He probably still would have moved either way, but he saved energy and wasted time, something he needs on his side."

"HE LEARNED FROM THE BEST!"

"More like the worst. "

"YOU HAVE TO ADMIT HIS VOICE IS SO GOOD!"

"No comment." OH MY GOSH, SHOUTA THINKS MY VOICE IS NICE! I SHOULD SING TO HIM DURING MY FREE TIME!

Back to the fight at hand, our team just landed when Bakugo decided to make an appearance.

"DEKU!" I heat my nunchucks, swinging them to make him back away.

"OFF WITH YOU, BIMBO!" I yell. Good thing I did back him off because someone stole his headband, so he went off chasing them.

"Izuku, I thought for sure you would use your electric batons! What's with the nunchucks?" Uraraka innocently asks. Oh yeah, she doesn't know.

"THEY SAID THAT ELECTRIC BATONS ARE TOO DANGEROUS SO I HAD TO COME UP WITH ANOTHER SOLUTION!" I scream at the loss. I was just getting over that too. Too bad, I have a bigger problem to worry about.

Team Todoroki is standing in front of us. They have Todoroki on the back with Kaminari and Momo to the sides, and WHAT THE FUCK IIDA!?

"HOLD THE PHONE! IIDA, YOU SAID YOU NEEDED TO PROVE YOU WERE STRONG, YET, YOU GO TO TODOROKI, THE STRONGEST AND HOTTEST BOY IN THE CLASS? WHAT THE HELL, BITCH!?" There goes a thousand dollars. Sorry, Nezu. Iida looks at me blankly as it takes the team a moment to respond.

Toddoroki decides to interrupt at that moment, "I will be taking that now." Welp might as well go all-in after that comment.

"My virginity? I would not mind that from you." Does that count as a bad word? Once again, I'm wasting time on everybody. I can feel the heat of blushing faces. COME ON! IT'S NATURAL! To give Todoroki full credit, he barely had any reaction. What happened to him?

"Your headband."

"Oh...welp, gotta catch me first, let's go, team!" We move the opposite direction running especially when there are FIVE TEAMS BEHIND US!

"Do you have any ideas besides running, Izuku?" Uraraka asks. We get intercepted by Shoji who is making a tent above him. A tongue and purple balls come out.

"Flying." I start up the jetpack again, but I hear a squeal, looking down to notice one of the hover boots caught in the purple ball. "SORRY HATSUME, WE BREAKING ONE OF YOUR BABIES!" I fly up with my team, breaking the hover boot, meaning we're out of the way with some lost mobility. We land away from everyone only to be reencountered with Todoroki. I notice the other teams are frozen to the ground and more headbands around his neck. Welhat might work to an advantage. Too bad we're trapped. Kaminari screams something, and electricity comes at us. Thank God Dark Shadow took that shit for us.

"Hey Hatsume, that gun could be nice by now. What's in it?" The girl in question hands me a gun that would normally be a potato spud gun, but that is fucking boring.

"The expanding pellets! I also have bombs in my pockets!" Alright then!

"FIVE MORE MINUTES. WILL TEAM MIDORIYA KEEP THEIR HEADBAND?! WILL THERE BE LOVE AFTER THE- OW AIZAWA! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME!"

"We both know it's impossible for Midoriya to feel love." OH, FUCK HIM! AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR HIM!

I glare down the opposing team. A majority of the time is the standoff — kind of like those gun duels. You spend more time preparing rather than killing.

It's odd thinking about it.

I see Iida looking up at Todoroki. I can't hear them, but it can't be good. Grinning, I shoot the pellets around their foot, it expanding on their legs to keep them still. It's pretty solid, but for how long?

"Midoriya," Todoroki growls? Welp, you know who's my enemy if they use my last name.

"Asking me on a date?" Suddenly, the ground freezes over, freezing us in place, "Shit." They break out. I grip my nunchucks tightly; the heat turned all the way to burn at a single touch. I grip my headband tightly because I know something is about to happen. I take the best analysis. Whatever the hell they do, they will come in at our left because Todoroki only uses his right side. That means I have the nunchuck in my left-hand while gripping the headband with my right. Then, the moment comes.

"RECIPRO BLAST!" Without hesitation, I randomly whip the nunchuck, expanding our whole left side. I feel a hand grip the headband, but I keep a firm grip. I swing the nunchuck towards Todoroki. I almost fall, but my teammates keep a firm grip. It hits him on the back, which causes him to let go. Suddenly, I feel the heat. Turning around, I see Todoroki's left side on fire. It suddenly extinguishes.

"ONE MINUTE!" That one minute is when all hell breaks loose

'DEKU!" FUCK! HE'S COMING IN ON THE RIGHT.

"DARK SHADOW, TAKE BAKUGO! I WILL TAKE ON TODOROKI! HATSUME, TAKE THE GUN AND FIRE SOME BOMBS TOWARD BAKUGO'S TEAM. URARAKA, IF YOU HAVE A CHANCE, MAKE THEM LIGHT! CAT, TACKLE!" I bark out, keeping a firm grip on my headband. I reel back the nunchuck to standard size. I hear explosions to my right, but I don't know what is happening. Todoroki's team approaches us more slowly because Iida basically disabled himself. He tries to punch me, but I swing the nunchuck at him. He grabs it.

Bad move.

He lets go, and I hit his neck, making him back up.

"THIRTY SECONDS!"

Todoroki's team becomes unbalanced because Uraraka managed to touch Kaminari, him floating away from his group. Momo and Iida have to hold onto Todoroki to keep him falling. Too bad Momo falls because of CAT that leads to Todoroki clinging to Iida.

I feel jealous!

"TEN SECONDS!"

An explosion goes off on my face, and I feel a hand grip the headband. We all know who it is.

"Brat, I'm not letting go!" I swing the nunchuck at him blindly. I feel it hit something, and he lets go. I hear reeling, assuming from Sero with his tape quirk. I struggle to stay sitting up because I'm not letting go of my headband. I have to close my eyes. I can feel the burn on the side of my face.

"AND TIME! IN FIRST PLACE, HAVING KEPT THEIR 10 MILLION POINTS IS TEAM MIDORIYA! IN SECOND, WE HAVE TEAM BAKUGO! IN THIRD, WE HAVE TEAM TODOROKI! IN FORTH, WE HAVE TEAM TETSU- HOLD UP, WHEN DID SHINSO GET UP THERE?! TEAM SHINSO IS IN FOURTH PLACE!" Hizashi announces.

We did it.

We fucking did it.

I feel my team lower me down, and I stumble. Noticing, my teammates grab hold me up. It takes all my energy not to hit them away.

"Darlings, no need to worry." I opened my eyes after taking deep breaths and look at them with a smile — Nemuri cuts in.

"With the second event out of the way, we will be taking a two-hour break before coming back with our final event: the one on one battles! During this time, there will be mini-games going on for anybody to participate!" With that, everyone evacuates the stadium. I walk from my team after intense hugging as I pull out germ-x only to be stopped by Todoroki again.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Todoroki lead me to this weird hallway away from everybody, making me assume he's about to murder me. I feel safer with CAT, though. We lean on the wall opposite side of each other like badasses in silence. Too bad that isn't me.

"Alright, I know this isn't a marriage proposal, so what do you want?" I ask.

"You made me break my promise." Oh geez, I can tell this is going to be heavy shit.

"What promise?"

"To not use my left side." I bite my tongue, " Tell me, Midoriya, do you know what a quirk marriage?"

"Banging for powerful kids? Yes." Yeah, not the best way to put it, but that's the harsh definition.

"I'm the result of a quirk marriage. Endeavor wanted the perfect child to beat All Might. That perfect child is me with the perfect quirk. When I gained my quirk, he forced me to start training immediately. My father abused my mother to the point she could not bear my left side. She threw boiling water on my left side, leaving my scar." Todoroki moves his hand to the scar over his eye, " I swore by then that I would become a hero with only my mother's quirk and deny my father's quirk."

I so badly want to scream at him. Do you know what I would have done to have a quirk like his? People consistently denied me, and I have to crawl from the bottom of my grave to be here. Yes, what Endeavor did was being a fucking asshole. But I learned you take that and turn it into strength. I don't believe you should deny your quirk like that. He was given everything, and I don't think he realizes that. There are better ways to defy, like, I don't know, maybe burning Endeavor to death? For God's sake, I will adopt the kid if I have to! Too bad I have to move on and hide my anger for now.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Tell me, are you the secret love child of Present Mic?"

Oh my gosh.

Did I hear what came out of his mouth correctly? The anger is gone now.

I have to ask, " How did you come to that conclusion?"

"You and Present Mic seem to share a relationship like no others here. You speak fluent English and, from what I have seen, spend the most time with him. You also act like him." That is some shakey evidence. I have to keep myself from laughing.

"I wish I was. We happen to be close friends or some shit. We have the connection."

"Connection?"

"You won't get it."

"Either way, I must defeat you. I will not be defeated by someone quirkless." Welp, that anger is back.

"First off, you believe your quirk is infallible, and that is bull shit. The moment your quirk is gone, you're fucked. Just because you have a quirk and a rough childhood doesn't mean you get to be an entitled brat. I fought my way to be able to stand beside you today. Second, with the mindset you have, you're screwed against me. I'll win until you decide to use your full strength. Do I let anybody hold me back? NO, BECAUSE I TAKE THOSE FUCKING ASSHOLES INSULTS AND TURN THEM INTO STRENGTHS. I WAS TOLD COULDN'T BE A HERO BECAUSE I WAS QUIRKLESS! I WILL PROVE YOU WRONG FOR UNDERESTIMATING ME! UNTIL YOU GET OUT OF YOUR PETTY PROMISE, YOU'RE WASTING POTENTIAL TO BE AN AMAZING HERO! GO AGAINST YOUR FATHER ANOTHER WAY BECAUSE YOU ARE PUTTING YOURSELF IN CHAINS!" Yep, the anger came in at the end. I leave. I can feel my phone in my pocket buzzing, but I ignore it. I'm going to meet them anyway eventually.

* * *

I got Recovery Girl to fix up my face literally. Apparently, my anger was so intense that I didn't feel the pain. I didn't bother giving an attitude as I head off to find the squad.

It turns out, they're hiding in the sound booth still.

I open the door quietly to find Nemuri, Hizashi, and Shouta, all sitting on the floor in the corner of the room.

"If a threesome is going on, I can leave." It doesn't have its usual spark. It did make the guys blush, so mission achieved. Shouta takes one look at my face, gets up, grabs my shoulder, and pulls me out of the room. He forces me against the wall, grabbing my other shoulder to hold me down.

"Deep breathes," Shouta demands. I forgot that exercise. I have been having a couple fewer outbursts because of it, but it's not bulletproof.

"Figured out that quickly?" I do what he asked, trying to. I can at least avoid breaking him.

"You're shaking." I didn't realize that. I close my eyes, focusing on my breathing, " something happened?"

"Guess you can say that...I really am a brat. You can let go. I have some fantastic news for Hizashi!" I'm calm, and Shouta lets go but not before whacking me upside the head, " What was that for?!"

"For having the stupidest plan in history."

"It worked, and you enjoyed my singing." Shouta sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. Without responding, we head in, "Hizashi, I'm your secret love child now!"

"WHAT?!" Nemuri and Shouta ask, looking at me like I got drunk. Hizashi grins. He runs up to me, lifts me, and spins me around while laughing. I laugh with him, but I will need a bleach bath after all these people touching me.

"YES, YOU'RE MY KID NOW! WE CAN DO DUETS AND EVERYTHING!" Hizashi screams, excited.

"Oh shit, I didn't even think of that! I mean, we could have done that anyway, but alright! However, just know I see you more as a brother." Oh God, the possibilities! I can see it now! The man of the hour puts me down.

"Understandable. How did you come to that conclusion, though, if I may ask?"

"Todoroki asked if I was your secret love child!"

"SEE SHOUTA! I'M THE MORE SUITABLE DAD AND BROTHER OUT OF THE TWO OF US, SO HAND HIM OVER!" Shouta grabs me with his capture weapon, pulling me beside him.

"If I hand Izuku over, I'm going to end up with a train-wreck of a student. Izuku probably will learn how to do a stripper dance from Nemuri and scream and aggravate from you."

"Oh shit, um...Shouta...I already do all those things. I took a class in pole-dancing at night. I taught there at one point to make more money on the side. How you think I got to go here? That's why we don't need a teacher. I can teach you!" His eye is twitching.

"What? Do they not realize a kid is literally in the room? Also, UA is free besides the entrance exam."

"You pay, and they don't care. Also, the entrance exam is still a bit on the hefty side for a part-time job. Mom is struggling as is. I can work for my own anyway."

"Is that how you're so strong?"

"Yes." Reality settles in, "Want a taste?"

"NO!" "YES!" Hizashi and Shouta are the first responders, and Nemuri is the second. The men glare at her.

"I do still need to learn how to twerk. I still need Midnight's expertise."

"I CAN TEACH YA, KID!" Nemuri grins. Shouta drags me out. Welp, I'm in trouble now. The other two are left behind. HOLD UP; I'M SUPPOSE TO BE MAD AT SHOUTA! I fight the bands.

"What are you doing, kid?" Shouta asks.

"I'm mad at you."

"Why?"

"YOU SAID I WAS INCAPABLE OF LOVE!"

"It's true."

"CAT, attack." CAT meows before jumping the man. I manage to get out of the bounds.

"What the hell, Izuku?"

"What the hell, Shouta?" You know, I might consider making CAT my permanent side-kick after that. I was initially going to use them here only, but CAT could be so useful when I can't use any of my equipment.

And because I built it and it's not official for support gear, I can.

"Is this the thing that kept you up for you to work on?" He glares at it.

"Yip! Likey?"

"At least it looks like an actual cat." With that said, we head out to get food.

* * *

Edited 1/18/2020


	16. Chapter 16 - Sports Festival Part 3

So Shouta and I had lunch together. When I mean lunch, I mean, I got us lunch, hid in a corner to eat, and I had to drag Shouta back to the stupid sound booth because he decided to go to sleep.

It doesn't help that he's taller than me by like half afoot.

Anyway, onto something important: We have some fighting to do! The rounds have already been given out, and I get to start this whole sha-bang against Shinso, also known as Shouta's secret love child! Anyway, I have no idea what his quirk is, so I can presume it's not a physical quirk, more mental. However, that isn't the exciting part.

The exciting part is tail-boy Ojiro, and some kid from class 1-B decided to drop out because they believe they didn't get in on their merit. Later, I was told by Ojiro not to talk to Shinso because he does some mind control, and he mind-controlled his whole team the second round. Thinking about it, it's fucking genius! You limit arguments, and with one person controlling the entire boat. You probably have the most effective team next to if someone decided only to have a two-person team. It's an unpopular opinion, especially when I am the unstable one, but that's my opinion. Actually, let me rewind the whole conversation with him.

* * *

**Conversation Between Ojiro and I**

This is right before the match, and I'm in the locker room when Ojiro enters.

"Can I talk to you about your match?" Well, I needed the information.

"Sure, know something on him?" I ask.

"Yeah, his quirk. He has some mind-control quirk, and he used it on us the whole time. He gets control if you talk to him, so be careful. He used it for villainy." Oh, God. That is precisely the kind of shit that pisses me off.

"And?"

"He used it an evil way! How are you not seeing this?"

"I can tell you that if anything, he had the most effective quirk on the field."

"Huh?" This throws tail-boy off tremendously.

"Think about it. If one person controls a whole team, this saves a whole lot of time. Not only would you not have to ask people where to go, but it also prevents arguments that could slow you down. If he had people like Todoroki's team did, he honestly would have the best team on the field. Even now, it's arguable. Speaking of, I believe you shouldn't have withdrawn. You got in on your own merit. You just didn't get to think the second round. If anything, I believe you disrespected Shinso's quirk and him as well for doing so. Harsh, but my opinion."

"So that's the view of a quirkless person, huh?"

"Someone can see it with a quirk, you dingus. I gotta go. Got a Sports Festival to win." I get up and walk out.

* * *

Welp, I'm on the field now with CAT and Shinso across from me, and I'm excited, bouncing around like a Goddamn dog. My competitor looks at me strangely.

"Are you okay?" I nod with a huge smile.

"Yep! I hope you brainwash me! I want to know what it's like!" That throws him in a one-eighty. I seriously do want to be brainwashed. Competition be damned. I will figure a way out. Welp, while he recovers, Hizashi starts his introductions.

"TODAY, WE HAVE A BOY WHO LOOKS LIKE A BUSH WHO HAS BLOWN THE COMPETITION OUT OF THE WATER WITH A ROBOT CAT AND SINGING ABILITIES, WE HAVE IZUKU MIDORIYA! ON THE OTHER SIDE...WELL, HE'S NOT DONE ANYTHING WORTHY YET, BUT HE GOT THIS FAR SOMEHOW, IT'S SHINSO HITOSHI!"

"You boys ready to go?" Nemuri asks. I nod with a psychotic grin I always have while Shinso simply nods, "THEN BEGIN!" She smacks her whip, and I quickly run forward with my nunchucks, swinging them at him. I caught him off guard apparently as he jumps to the side, tumbling. So no fighting experience? Over-reliance on his quirk.

"Why aren't you using a quirk? You have to have something to get this far!" Shinso asks, dodging another swing, but I catch him mid-jump, wrapping him up before swinging the other. No experience at all. The only reason I didn't say anything is because I didn't want to reveal I was quirkless till I was out. I swing the other nunchuck back, wrapping him up with both, causing him to fall, "Seriously? Not even going to show off your superpower because you think you're above all?" I walk over to push him out of bounds.

"No. I only showed off CAT, and I already did that." The next moment, I feel nothing. I don't remember anything, so I will describe what happened.

He told me to walk out of bounds, and CAT interfered. You see, when I got bored, I added a feature to the headset visor thing on my head. I made it so that it can evaluate my mental state. I had to make it so it would either do it on command or something drastic happened like I went unstable. This is pretty much if I decide to have an anxiety attack for no reason.

Cat then said, "HOOMAN IN DANGER! I WILL SAVE YOU, HOOMAN!" Like fucking Temmie in Undertale and ran up and bit my finger. Now I'm back!

Just remind me to fix that. That will annoy the fuck out of me.

"WAIT, SO HIS QUIRK IS BRAIN-WASHING? A FANTASTIC QUIRK TO LOOK OUT FOR FOLKS! HOWEVER, HOW DID THAT CAT KNOW THAT MIDORIYA NEEDED BREAK OUT?" Hizashi asks. I can hear papers shuffling.

"Jesus Christ, this is over-complicated. There is a whole packet. One moment...jeez, apparently Midoriya added a feature in her headset to check over his mental state, and it can catch something like that presumably. That is a last-minute addition." Shouta grumbles.

"BETTER TO BE PREPARED!"

"That brain-washing is a quirk that shows how flawed the UA entrance exams are. It only focuses on physical quirks, not mental quirks."

"SHUSH, YOU CAN COMPLAIN LATER, THE FIGHTING IS ABOUT TO START!"

"Thanks, CAT! I assume you brainwashed me, Shinso? I have to say that it was paradise. Now, CAT put on Barrel Roll. You know, that one meme." I ask. CAT meows and starts blasting.

**BARREL ROLL! BARREL ROLL! SHOOT THE BARREL BARREL ROLL! SHOOT THE BARREL BARREL ROLL! DO THE BARREL ROLL!**

And it repeats over and over again. With a grin, I roll Shinso out of bounds literally. I had to ask CAT to stop playing the song as laughter roars before Nemuri can make her announcement.

"THE FIRST ROUND OF THE MATCHES GOES TO MIDORIYA IZUKU!" With clapping, I unwrap Shinso, offering him a hand up.

"You going to need to practice that hand in hand combat and get a support weapon, mate. Otherwise, you have a fucking fantastic quirk, and if anyone says other, I will beat their ass to the point they can't have children!" All this with a grin.

"You're insane and oddly specific."

"I have a feeling we will meet up again, so see you soon, brother!"

"Brother?"

"You will understand soon."

"You better win to show how strong you are."

"Already underway!" With that, Shinso and I walk out beside each other. Once we're off the field, Shinso looks at me.

"Did you seriously turn the Sports Festival into a meme?"

"Yes."

"We're going to get along great, my friend."

"Fuck yeah!" We got each other's number so I can spam him now.

* * *

Let me give you a quick rundown of the other rounds.

Sero was fucked the moment he stepped into the field because he got trapped in a literal fucking iceberg from Todoroki. He isn't moving from that.

Kaminari decided to use his full-powered move at the beginning that leaves him in basically my state of mind when I drink more than usual. The girl, Shiozaki from class 1-B, raised some vines from her hair, and she trapped him easily. It's a neat quirk to check out.

Next... Oh yeah...Poor Iida, he had to deal with Hatsume.

* * *

Iida got turned into a literal advertisement.

Hatsume managed to equip Iida in support gear legally and had me hack the sound booth so she can talk.

"Izuku, am I good to go!?" She asks her voice echoing through the speakers. I hacked with my headset, too, so everyone can hear me.

"Yas, queen! Get this ad rolling!"

"Thank you!"

"HOLD UP, WHAT IS GOING ON?" Hizashi asks, confused, and I can hear Shouta grumbling.

"It seems Midoriya hacked the sound system. Since it has no direct effect on the match, it's legal. Brat."

"No need to be so pessimistic! I'm not going to doing the talking anyway! I need to save my sexy voice for the next round! Anyway, give it up for Hatsume of the Support Department!" I declare, and I can see his glare through the glass. Asshole. This whole thing went for ten minutes with her explaining everything before walking off the field, giving Iida the win. Iida wasn't a happy boy.

* * *

The next round was Ashido versus Aoyama. Aoyama literally wasted himself away with Ashido spinning on her acid like a fucking ballerina. I need her to teach me. Anyway, he ended with a tummy ache, and she had no problem beating his ass.

Tokoyami and Momo's involved him simply overwhelming her to push her out of bounds. She didn't have enough time to create a weapon to use.

Kirishima went against this 1-B student whose name is Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. If that isn't an original name, I don't know what is. Well, they are both authentic replicas of each other. The only difference is one is steel, and the other is rock. They had a draw. In exchange, they had to do an arm-wrestling match that Kirishima won. It was the most boring match to watch. For God's sake, Hizashi fell asleep during it.

Finally, it was Bakugo versus Uraraka. It sounds like a horrible matchup, but the girl had a plan. She made sure to keep herself low while approaching him as he blasts at the ground before having A FUCKING METEOR SHOWER CRASH ON HIS ASS FROM THE DEBRIS HE WAS CREATING! Too bad, he just exploded the whole thing. What made matters worse is that fucking pro-heroes didn't notice what she was doing and told Bakugo to stop playing with the girl. Shouta had to step in and state that if they didn't see what she was doing that they shouldn't be heroes. That's my man for ya.

With all that out of the way, it's time for the next round! I move to the locker room to grab CAT because I had to charge them for full strength until I accidentally ran into a burning garbage can in the middle of the bloody hallway. An over-sized garbage can that you sneak the bodies of those who deserve it in. Except this garbage can needed to be burnt away himself.

Yep, it's Endeavor bitches! Too bad, he wants to talk to me.

"You're facing my son next round, right?" Endeavor asks. Oh yeah, did I mention I was going against Todoroki this round? Yep, I am, and I'm totally screwed! Oh well!

"CAT, come to my location and record," I whisper before speaking to Endeadvor, " Yes, now excuse me. I have some bitches to beat." I try to walk past him, only for him to step in my way.

"Who said you were dismissed?"

"Myself. I go by my own rules, you piece of shit." This pisses off Lord Ozai.

"You're supposed to respect me, you brat!"

"Stop acting like a child and give me the reason you decided to talk to me in the first place." This is when CAT appears beside me, and Endy looks down at it.

"You seem like someone capable of taking on Shoto, even without your quirk due to...CAT here. Don't go easy on him. I need him to beat All Might." Oh boy.

"Uh, first off, don't tell me what the fuck to do unless you want trouble. Second, don't ever use me as a challenge to build up to beating bloody All Might of all people because that is an insult to me. Finally, you don't need him to beat All Might. Don't throw your petty dreams at your son. If anything, he needs to leave your ass and get you arrested because you're not a hero." Time to do my signature psychotic smile, looking up at him.

"You're insane. I don't know how you got here, but I can end you sooner than you can end me."

"Bet. See ya!" I sing the last part, CAT following me as we head to the field. The recording stops. Todoroki is going to love this.

* * *

Back on the field we go!

"THE BOY WHO MAKES EVERYONE COLD ON THEIR FEET DURING A RACE, WE HAVE TODOROKI SHOTO! THE BOY WHO KNOWS HOW TO CAUSE TROUBLE, MIDORIYA IZUKU!"

"Hey Todoroki, I have something to show ya after this, and no, it's not my certain area!" I call over to him. I received a strange look from him, Nemuri laughing, and the rest of the people...I could care less. "CAT, arms, and secret mode." CAT meows, going to my arms before the arms turn into something else altogether. They are still arms, just with a different use.

Nemuri announces, " You two ready to go?"

"Yes." "Heck yeah!" We should know whose response is who. Otherwise, you need to go back to the beginning of this story.

"Then begin!" Nemuri whips the whip. Todoroki tries to finish it off quickly like the first round, starting to create a colossal iceberg my way. Too bad that it's not going to work. At the right moment, I thrust my arm forward with the palm facing him and a beam of energy slices through the ice. It takes a moment for the whole thing to shatter, ice going fucking everywhere, but I'm taking my chance here. With the nunchuck in my free hand, I throw the capture weapon towards him. He manages to dodge it mostly, but I swing for his ankle, it wrapping before I slammed him down.

"CAT, normal!" I dash forward as CAT gets off my arms, enabling me to move faster as I kick Todoroki in the stomach before he as a chance to get up. He starts icing the floor, but I jumped, landing on top. Slippery, but I know how to skate. I watched Yuri on Ice and Youtube videos on it. I should be able to, right?

"AIZAWA, WHAT THE HELL DID MIDORIYA DO!?" Hizashi, hell better not be considered a bad word, or I will go yee-haw on your ass like Snipe says apparently.

"CAT is based on a dog in a Power Ranger show called Power Ranger SPD? The main use for the dog was to track stuff and turn into a cannon. Midoriya decided to keep the integrity of the cannon, though he's only allowed to use the mini cannons that can break through glass and only slightly burn students."

"WHAT IS YOUR OPINION ON THE MATCH THEN?"

"Todoroki is the strongest student in the class quirk-wise. Physically, he would have an advantage against Midoriya; however, Midoriya is a genius. Anything you see him use, he made by hand. CAT is the best thing he has built yet. Overall, he relies on intelligence. It depends on if he does something stupid or not." Fuck you, Shouta.

I slide back and forth to avoid ice from Todoroki, struggling to stay upright myself. But then I see his weakness. He is literally freezing himself. I whisper for CAT to get on my arms since I'm too close for him to turn me into a popsicle again.

"Um, might want to warm yourself up, buddy," I tell him, dodging yet another ice, though I'm slowed down due to the arms.

"What, did my father put you up to this?" Todoroki growls, managing to get me into a point of being unable to dodge, but I have a trick up my sleeve. Using all the weight from CAT being on my arms, I slam my fist forward, managing to break the ice. Good to know that aspect works!

"No, I have a whole video of the conversation if you want to see it. You might find pleasure in the things he says. But mate, that's later. You're dealing with my insanity now!" I ski forward somehow, surprising him by uppercutting him, causing him to fall as I lightly start to nudge him towards bound, " No offense, but this is kind of pathetic. You have fire. You have a quirk I would have begged for as a kid. It's your quirk, not your father's! Use it against him!" Finally, the boy grabs my leg and forces me to fall on my ass before trying to drag me out. I kick him off and stand up again. I approach him once more until I finally get a reaction. I have to move back because the boy CATCHES ON FIRE! I guess I pushed his limits.

"You're are absolutely out of your mind. You're not going to win this." I know better than to try this because he barely reacts, but...

"BURN ME, DADDY! CAT, PUT ON SOME KATY PERRY HOT AND COLD!" I dash forward once more, having to skid side-to-side to avoid being caught on fire.

**You hot and you cold, you yes and you no, you in and you out, you up and you down!**

I had to.

While I was moving to avoid fire, he catches me off guard by freezing me completely. Something so easily avoidable too! Fuck.

"Midoriya, are you able to move? You have 30 seconds to break out of it." Nemuri asks.

"Huh, need to think about that. I want to try something. CAT, normal!" The arms start to remove off, breaking a good bit of the ice before stopping. Damn it; the thing is too cold! Wait, I still have that nunchuck in my hand. I turn on the heat, pressing the button harshly to put on burning-hand mode. It melts the ice, but not fast enough.

"Due to Midoriya being unable to move, Todoroki is the winner!" She announces. Todoroki walks over to me to unfreeze me as applause echoes the room.

"Thank you. I needed that."

"Lucky shot. Just be prepared for next year." I grin. Once I'm out, I hear the gears whirling in CAT again as they transform into a cat. We shake hands, and as we walk out, somebody calls down to me.

"Hey kid, what's your quirk!?" The whole crowd quiets at the question. Oh yeah, I never told them, huh? Time to break reality.

"CAT, hack the sound booth again and link it to my voice." With a meow, CAT does what I asked, "Can everyone hear me?" I see a nod as I adjust the microphone," Well, remember when I said that I was rejected because of who I am? Well, plot twist, I'm quirkless, and I just showed up how many kids? Look how far I made it without a quirk! I have a brain! Sorry for not telling ya'll in the beginning, but if I did, I was afraid you would try to remove me because of quirkless being weak or something like that. That's the end of my show. See you next year!" With utter silence, I leave the stage permanently for this festival.

Now, if that ain't drama, I don't know what is!

* * *

Alright, so here's the thing. I could tell you how every match went; however, that would take for fucking ever, so I'm just going to tell you all the places and how they got there.

Bakugo got first place, but the boy was petty about it because Todoroki 'let him win,' so he looked like a dog with rabies on stage because he was tied to a cement block with a muzzle and everything! I took plenty of pictures, obviously. Karma came, bitch.

In the second place, we have Todoroki. After he defeated me, he fought Iida and won but lost to rabies dog.

In third place, we have both Tokoyami and Iida. Tokoyami went against Bakugo and lost because he is shit at close range, and Dark Shadow hates the light more than me. Iida lost to Todoroki as previously said, but he wasn't at the ceremony due to some family thing. I figure I'll learn about it later.

Also, I'm glad I lost. If I had a place, I would have punched the person giving out the metals and mocked him. It was All Might. Yep, sweet revenge. I'd rather not get sent to jail this early.

Back to the real world, I'm in the bathroom in nice clothing and trying to tie a tie. Yeah, I'm not meant to be professional. You may be wondering why I'm wearing nice clothes?

Well, I'm going to talk to Mom. Technically, we are meeting up with her tomorrow, but Shouta would ruin the moment, so I'm going today to have some private time with her.

I might get in trouble for it, but oh well!

I looked up a video on Youtube and managed to tie the stupid shit. Got to look good for Mom. After all, I haven't seen her for two weeks! I got to show I care for her somehow! I'm horrible at expressing it in words. We are still limited on time with Shouta's whole thing of earning days.

"Ready to go, CAT?" Yep, CAT is my official sidekick now.

"Meow meow!"

"I'm going to take that as a yes."


	17. Chapter 17 - Mommy Dearest, I'm Back!

CAT and I have arrived at my mother's apartment, and I'm more than willing to admit that I'm nervous. Time to man up and do the job. I knock on the door.

"One moment!' I hear her on the other side before the door opens, "Izuku?!" Mom tackles me into a hug, and I hugged her back.

"How are you doing, mom?" She pulls back before letting me in, CAT following quietly.

"I'm wonderful now that you're here! I thought you were coming tomorrow with Aizawa-san?" We walk to sit on the couch.

"I was. We still are. I'm just breaking the rules." Mom shakes her head.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. I wish you could have warned me, though! I could have made a cake to celebrate how well you did at the Sports Festival!"

"Nah, I'm good, Mom. No need to worry about that stuff. If you really want to celebrate, we can go out to eat this weekend. That way, we don't have to cook, and we can celebrate as equals."

"I would love that, Izu. Now, you have to tell me about CAT. This is the most advanced you have built ever."

"Meow Meow!" CAT reacts, whipping its tail like an average cat and causing Mom to laugh.

"You must have put a ton of effort into this, sweetheart!"

"Over 72 hours, at least. I lost track after that. Requiring no sleep has its advantages." I respond.

"You haven't been sleeping?" Mom asks with a worried tone.

"Believe it or not, I have been sleeping better. A couple of hours at least. He has me working out early in the mornings in an attempt to get rid of some energy. It seems to build up faster than it depletes."

"It has been like that since you were a kid, Izu. Not even medicine or activity seemed to help. Well, the activity helped you a little. It slowed you down for a couple of hours before you caught up again, and even then, it was barely a change."

"Was Dad like this?" Mom thinks for a moment. I don't know much about Dad besides that he is supposedly overseas in America. That's it. He could be a top drug-leader for all I know, and I wouldn't know.

" He was hyper as you, yes. However, he was more restrained than you. He kind of knew his limits. You definitely take from his side there but in a more extreme case. He was a trouble-maker too. However, you top him constantly." Somehow, that doesn't surprise me because I always break standards and limits.

It's a part of me!

We continue our chat in a variety of topics until I head back to Shouta's place before I get caught.

* * *

"Fuck," I state. Yeah, fuck. I just arrived him to find Shouta already home. He knows something is wrong.

"Where were you?" Shouta asks with a glare. Time to think of something realistic.

"Stripper club teaching lessons." Actually, that's pretty realistic.

"The actual place."

"The gay bar beside that cheap-ass pharmacy."

"Izuku, I know for a fact that you didn't go there. Otherwise, you might look like you worked up a sweat. You wouldn't make a deal with Nezu over that. And don't bother lying because I checked all the places you frequent." Welp accurate. Before you ask, yes, I somehow bribed Nezu to keep a long conversation with Shouta going for me. Obviously, that didn't work so hot.

"Including the bars?"

"No, why would you go back to the bar?"

"Never know, drug deal?"

"Seriously? I want the place."

"My mom's place." That causes the man to rewind.

"Why? We're going there tomorrow."

"I didn't want you involved. Simple as that. The special moment you know." Shouta sits on the couch and sighs.

"You could have told me that. I should have known better...maybe. I never know with you anymore."

"Let's be honest for a moment here; if I had told you before, I would have been bored for an extra five seconds."

"You kill me mentally."

"It's not like I'm trying to!"

"Damn brat...good job on the Sports Festival, by the way, but I know for a fact you would have found a way out of that ice." Is he really trying to call me out now of all times? If I had my actual gear, yes. I didn't, though.

"Maybe I was trying to avoid All Might?"

"Sadly, I believe that."

"I seriously had no way out, though. The systems were frozen up."

"I believe the All Might statement over that."

"That is kinda sad for someone like me. How did you figure out I bribed Nezu?"

"Gut feeling. What did you bribe Nezu with even?" Hate that gut of yours, Shouta.

"A car for him to drive around the school in." Shouta facepalms. Honestly, it could be worse.

"Are you trying to destroy the school?"

"I would have already done that. I'd make it aggravating."

"You're lucky you have potential, or I would have already expelled you."

"AW, THAT IS THE NICEST THING YOU HAVE SAID TO ME TODAY DIRECTLY!" Shouta chokes on his water that he was sipping.

"Directly?"

"I know you like my singing! Otherwise, you would have said something bad!"

"Brat."

"Hobo."

"You're literally in my apartment."

"I thought it was Hizashi's place. You know, like a sugar daddy." I receive a glare for that. I MEAN, it's possible!

"I'm about to send your behind to Hizashi's place because you're aggravating- what are you doing?" I pulled out my phone during the conversation and opened up the squad messages.

**Squad Messages**

**Divorce Exists:** Hizashi, are you busy at the moment?

**Miccy:** No, why?

**Divorce Exists:** Shouta's kicking me out.

**Dadzawa:** I am not, you brat. Also, change my name back, or I will hang you up tonight.

**Divorce Exists changed Dadzawa to Hobo.**

I have to lock myself in the bathroom. He can't come in unless he wants to see more than the world.

**Hobo:** Face me like a man.

**Divorce Exists: **There is a difference between being a man and fucking survival.

**Miccy:** What the hell is happening over there?

**Divorce Exists:** I locked myself in the bathroom. He doesn't want to come in case I'm naked.

**Miccy:** That is genius.

**Hobo:** Don't encourage this shit.

**Divorce Exists:** You know he's salty when he is cursing.

**Hobo:** Salty? Is that what you kids use nowadays?

**Divorce Exists:** Yes, you salty cracker.

**Hobo:** Cracker?

**Divorce Exists:** Oh wait, that an American thing. Shit, sorry. It kind of like calling me quirkless. Except cracker means white person. Too bad we're having those problems now with quirks. Maybe America would be more accepting of me.

**Miccy:** They would try to YEET you out of there the moment they saw you.

**Divorce Exists:** With the bullshit they go through, I would be mild in comparison.

**Miccy:** True.

**Hobo:** You wouldn't be allowed to go to America anyway.

**Divorce Exists:** . . . CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!

**Miccy:** Wait! You still need me to pick you up?

**Divorce Exists: Check** on me to make sure I didn't die.

**Miccy:** Got it!

Welp, with that out of the way, time to do the challenge.

"CAT, search the cheapest flight to America," I yell through the door because I left them outside. I know that I'm a shit owner. Don't tell me about it. CAT meows in my earbud before relaying some information.

"Do you have a destination?" CAT asks. Shit, what is a nice place to go?

"New York City?"

"I am searching, now," I lay against the door until I hear, "Emergency power-down activated." What the hell? I opened my door to see Shouta having pressed that hidden button in its tail in case it malfunctions.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO GET THEM OUT OF THAT STATE? THAT IS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF INFORMATION, YOU ASSHAT!" The next thing I know, feel scarves wrap around me and my feet off the floor. He hung me from the fucking ceiling.

"That is what you get, brat." Welp, time to push some buttons.

"Isn't Hizashi suppose to be in this position? Does that mean he's a top?" I think I went too far.

"What the actual fuck, Izuku? That is far, even for you." Shouta decides to try that scary face that doesn't work on a quirkless bitch.

"I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE! GIVING THAT FACE DOES SHIT BECAUSE I'M QUIRKLESS, REMEMBER?"

"You ever thought 'hey, maybe these two will work it out eventually?' "

"Yes. Then I realized you two had known each other since high school. You're not getting hotter. If anything, you're both screwed out of that because you two overwork yourselves. I would like to consider myself advanced in the dating section."

"You never even went on a date before."

"At least I know how to show off my body when need be. Seriously, if you wear a V-neck, you would already gain a ton of points."

"I don't care, Izuku."

"You should. Maybe that's why you're always salty. You need some love. I heard men get grumpy without-" a scarf muffled the rest of what I was supposed to say.

"Shut up. I don't need to hear this from a fifteen-year-old in my custody." The scarf is gone. Now I'm not going to shut up.

"Just say I'm your younger gay brother, and all things are good."

"Are you even gay?"

"Nope, I'm asexual or something. I like to keep my options open. I'm not picky."

"I was hoping you were gay, so I don't have to worry about you bringing home children."

"I can do that still, even if I was gay. I built CAT for fuck sakes! I bet I can build a baby!"

"You have been home for ten minutes, and I am already done with your shit. You're going with Hizashi."

"YAS!" I screech. Shouta leaves me for a moment before finding a pre-packed bag and dropping it under me.

"Should I feel offended?"

"Bitch, you have no emotions."

"True."

* * *

So I have been up for an hour, and Hizashi finally comes!

"Shouta, Izuku, you two alive?!" The man bursts in the door and the first thing he sees is my hanging from the door, " That's a no." He dashes over to me, undoing the scarves and catching me, helping me on my feet. Due to the shitty angle, I'm dizzy, so he has to grab onto me, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I been stuck up there an hour. Oh, and Shouta says you can take me with you."

"Where is Shouta?"

"Taking a nap."

"Was." We hear the growl behind us and turn to find Shouta glaring at us, " Please take Izuku with you. I need a break."

"YES!" Shouta covers his ears. I grin wide as Hizashi drags me out of the house to his car, "What are we doing?!"

"You're the leader, you choose."

"Go home, order take-out, eat, then just dance?"

"You know me so well, Dadzashi!" I fake tears because both of us are as dramatic as fuck as he starts driving.

"Dadzashi, huh? I'll take it!" Hizashi gives me a huge grin.

* * *

We arrive at Hizashi's apartment, and it's way better than Shouta's place because it's not a freaking trashcan. Now, we were supposed to order take-out, but I decided that as a treat for him, I will make him his favorite food. He accepted that so now I made some soup for him. Hopefully, I didn't poison it somehow. Anyway, I was busy setting up the table while he got out of his costume, and when he stepped out, I thought Jesus was at my door.

I will be honest; I did scream.

"WHAT THE HELL, LITTLE LISTENER?! ARE YOU OKAY? DO I NEED TO CALL EMERGENCY SERVICES?!"

"MAYBE, BECAUSE DAMN YOU LOOK HOT! WHAT THE HELL YOU HIDING THESE LOOKS FOR?!" Like, Hizashi is fucking hot! He has his hair down in a partial man-bun, and it makes me want to scream! Which I did. And I thought Shouta was going to be hot, but Hizashi took that fucking cake and threw it in the bloody ocean!

"Oh. You're lucky everybody in the apartment could care less."

"I feel you would have been kicked out anyway."

"Yeah..."

"Can we send a picture to Shouta? He would really like it."

"Okay? Why?"

"If you two would stop playing ignorant idiots, you would know. Now stand in front of the window like this...there...yes, there you go queen!" I adjust his position before taking a picture and sending it to Shouta. I'm not going to look for a response because I'm petty.

"Please tell me you have food ready. I'm starving."

"Sit down and eat then." We go ahead and sit down to eat. I think I nailed it because he has stars in his eyes. Thanks, Google! Too bad, the meal is interrupted in the middle with a knocking on the door.

"Let me check on that. Get the gun ready."

"CAT, cannon!" Don't worry; CAT can turn into a cannon-like on a pirate ship!

"Over-dramatic."

"Who do you think I learned it from?"

"True." Hizashi opens the door to reveal Nemuri," Girl, what are you doing here?!" Welp, no use for the cannon this time.

"I heard we were rebelling on Shouta, so I want to join the fun!" Nemuri exclaims. She looks better in regular clothes instead of a fucking dom outfit, but I can't say shit.

"Should have sent a warning."

"If I did, Shouta would know and take Zuzu away from us!" Zuzu?

"True." Zuzu? I need to cut in.

"I take a lot of things, but 'Zuzu,' not one of them. It makes me sound like a child!"

"You are a child. Now, tell me how you got kicked out."

"Multiple factors. I think the main thing that did it was telling him that he would be a bottom in sex." Nemuri bursts out laughing.

"How the hell did that come into a conversation!?"

"He tied me up, and I asked him if Hizashi was supposed to be in my place and if he is secretly a top." Hizashi blushes as dark as a cherry as Nemuri struggles to get ahold of herself.

"DAMN, THAT IS AMAZING! MY GOD, WE NEED MORE PEOPLE LIKE YOU IN THE WORLD!"

"If that were the case, the world would be ending as we speak. Ruled by Izukus."

"Are we going to ignore the fact that Izuku pretty much stated me in there!?" Hizashi screams without his quirk. Damn, he's loud even without it.

"If you two would just fuck already, we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Hold up; we're skipping over the main stages?" Nemuri asks.

"Um, they've known each other since high school. If that doesn't say anything, I don't know what does."

"Truth."

"NEW TOPIC!" Hizashi yells from the top of his lungs.

"FINE! NEMURI, DID YOU EAT?!"

"YES, SO WHAT ARE WE DOING NOW!?" We take a deep breath. We are over-dramatic fucks.

"Hizashi, you said you have Just Dance, right?"

"Oh yeah, we dancing bitches!" Hizashi exclaims as he sets everything up.

* * *

I look proudly at my first place five stars as my bitches have a mere 3 and 2 stars.

"Where the hell did you learn to dance?!" Hizashi asks me.

"Stripper club." Truth by God himself. Sadly.

"I'm serious!"

"I'm serious too!"

"I thought that was a joke!"

"No? When have I ever lied?"

"To Shouta?"

"For our safety. Besides that, I very rarely lie unless it's a surprise." Nemuri cuts in.

"You brought your stripper outfit?"

"I have a good pair of boxers. Why?"

"I want to see you dance."

"Back to Just Dance!" I am surprised I can pole-dance in general. It helps and all, but geez. Good thing all the students have a couple days of vacation, or we would have been screwed over school because of how sore we are! We danced ALL NIGHT LONG!

* * *

Edited 1/20/2020


	18. Chapter 18 -HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY BITCHES

Apparently, the two dipwads beside me have work as flipping teachers, and we spent the night dancing our lives away. That means we were sore and walking into UA as someone has to watch over me for some reason. Surprisingly, only Nemuri is tired because Hizashi and I are boundless balls of energy, though Hizashi is a tiny bit slower. I, on the other hand, am used to this because I don't know what sleep is. Before Shouta figures out that I'm here, I head to the support course classroom to find Power-loader. When I enter, he is on the computer doing something when he notices me and turns around.

"How did you get in here?" He asks. Might as well make a joke on this.

"Flew over the gate with CAT."

"We would have gotten a notification." Damn.

"Good to know. The actual truth is I came with Nemuri and Hizashi."

"Why?"

"Shouta kicked me out for reasons, so they picked me up and protected me!"

"I probably don't want to know why. Does Nezu even know you're here?"

"He's the one who let me in! He gave me 24/7 access since I figured out how to hack through without triggering the alarms. That way, he knows if I am here or not."

"My God, you're a handful..."

"I know! Now, I would like to finish that car before Shouta figures out I'm here and starts telling me all the problems I already know."

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"Um, that's a lot to ask."

"Izuku, just say yes before I kick you out."

"Yes, Power-Loader. You're lucky Mei isn't here, or we would be causing trouble."

"I know. Wait, Mei? Given names already?" I moved to work on the car, continuing to work on the final details, making sure everything works.

"Already? We get along fucking great. Happened after the Sports Festival."

"I know, but it leads me to suspect there is something more to your relationship then exploding my lab."

"Um, we constantly risk our lives with our wacky inventions together. I think that's a good enough reason. Not that I wouldn't date her if that is what you're wondering. She's awesome, and I can get along with her easily without my censorship." The truth. She would be a badass girlfriend to have.

"Probably because neither of you know limitations?"

"You know you like us and hate us."

"Brat. I'm glad I only have to deal with you after and during class. I feel sorry for Aizawa."

"I can't be that bad. Can I test this?"

"In the testing room, yes. Also, you really are that bad."

"Y'all know how to lower my ego."

"You need it." Damn him. I move the car to the room before lowering it on the ground and pressing the button. Alright, it started. I thankfully made a remote because nobody can fit that but Nezu. I start testing all the features, making sure nothing explodes like my life. It looks like a badass kid's car with all the features. I made it a smooth sliver with a whole bunch of white lighting coming from the fenders and underneath. Instead of standard rubber, I made it with a special kind I figured out so it would not leave streaks on the floor or lose grip. The other difference is it only goes 25 mph instead of the max speed mph because, apparently, that's too fast. I was going to do 40, but that was pushing it also. Everything works! Power-loader adds to his previous statement, " Okay, maybe I was overdoing the ego comment. This is very well done."

"Thank you! Now, can I take it to Nezu?"

"Go ahead. Don't destroy the place."

* * *

"OH NEZU, I HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU!" I walk on in with the car following behind me. Nezu hops down from his desk with a glint in his eye, skittering over to the car. I never did describe what the vehicle is, did I? Well, you know that Stuart Little movie? For those who don't, it is about a rat who acts human. The thing is, the rat can drive. It drives a toy red convertible car.

Yes, I made my rat principle a car that will reference the movie, and I deny he will get it. In fact, most students won't get it. If someone does, they are probably American. Amongst the teachers, the only teacher who MIGHT get it is Hizashi, and that's if our connection runs that deep.

If it does, I'm moving in with him.

"Izuku, what a pleasant surprise! I'm shocked you got it done so quickly." Nezu states, and he looks over.

"That is called underestimating my abilities. Everything is good to go as I have already tested everything. You should have no problems unless you run it out of the window. At that point, it's your fault, and I will silently leave."

"May I asked what inspired your design?" Damn, he knew something was up.

"Google."

"More specific?"

"Searching badass cars." It works for now.

"Okay." Nezu opens the door, getting in as I whisper to CAT to record because the headset I decided to wear was just more convenient, even if it keeps telling me I'm depressed or something. Now, I look less awkward getting a recording of the real deal Stuart Little. Nezu does not waste time as he zooms out of the office while laughing like a fucking maniac. I can include myself in that final statement because I recreated one of the best movies. I run out of the room with CAT following, but he is already out of my sight.

"CAT, follow Nezu." I made sure to put GPS in case we ever need to recover his body from the car. With a meow, CAT starts running off very quickly. It has to switch to wheels to keep up. With that, I try to keep up.

Too bad I'm not as fast without wheels. Thankfully, I can hear laughter echoing from the hallway, and I catch up to find Hizashi leaning against the wall holding his chest. When I approach, letting CAT deal with the rest, Hizashi lifts me into a hug, spinning me around.

"YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Hizashi screams.

"Do you get the reference?"

"OF COURSE!"

"I'm moving in with you now." A secret joke among besties now in the form of besties' boss.

"Plenty of room!" Of course. Then, the demon shows up.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"UM, NO THANK YOU!" I screech as I dash off.

"DON'T WORRY, I WILL PROTECT YOU!" Hizashi yells in my direction.

"STAY SAFE!" Not like he will with a demon, but the sentiment is there. I find the nearest bathroom and hide in the stall once more. Now, I would text my squad, but I don't want to risk them in case they are in a battle, so I made a new group chat.

**Izuku created 'I'm Fucking Bored So I Created This' chat.**

**Izuku added Uraraka, Iida, Kirishima, and 14 others.**

**Iida: **Change that name immediately!

**Izuku**: Um, we aren't in school?

**Iida:** You still should not have any cursing!

**Izuku kicked Iida from the chat for 'being fucking annoying' for ten minutes.**

**Izuku:** How is everybody's day?!

**Uraraka:** Great now that you messaged. I was getting bored!

**Momo: **Izuku, how did you get my number? Actually, how did you get any of our numbers because I deny you have all of them?

**Izuku:** I know what you are thinking. No, I didn't hack every phone company to get your numbers. I got them from the list with our numbers that we were supposed to fill out. I happened to remember them.

**Kaminari:** Can you even do that?

**Izuku:** I can, son. Would you like me to teach you?

**Kaminari:** Yes, please, daddy!

**Jiro:** That is just creepy.

**Kaminari:** YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND OUR RELATIONSHIP!

**Izuku:** /\ WHAT HE SAID!

**Jiro:** We don't need two Kaminaris here. One is enough.

**Izuku:** He took after his daddy.

**Kaminari:** /\ What he said.

**Tsu:** Who is not here? You left two people out.

**Izuku:** On purpose. Bakugo and Mineta.

**Ashido:** I get Mineta; he's a pervert. I don't get Bakugo.

**Izuku**: I think it's pretty apparent, sweetheart.

**Ashido**: Flirting with me now to distract me?! I think not!

**Izuku**: Um, the two of us don't get along. Also, yes.

**Uraraka:** They are fated rivals!

**Izuku:** /\ What she said.

**Tsu:** How long have you two known each other for, Izuku?

**Izuku:** The moment I came out of my mother's womb!

**Tsu:** TMI.

**Everyone in the group likes Tsu's comment except Izuku.**

**Kirishima:** Then, why does he hate you so much if you have known each other for so long?

**Izuku:** Um, because I'm better than him? Because I'm aggravating? Because I'm quirkless? There are a lot of factors involved. I was worse as a kid. I was a hero fanboy, and I thought he was the best boy ever. Then I realized that he was a jackass and started rebelling. And that is how I became who I am today!

**Uraraka:** Izuku, that's sad.

**Izuku:** If I die, you know what to put in my biography. Enough about me, what is everybody doing?

**Urarka:** Texting. There is nothing to do!

**Kirishima:** Dying my hair.

**Izuku:** Wait, your hair not naturally red? It looks like it belongs!

**Kirishima:** Thanks! No, it's black.

**Izuku:** Red suits you. Next person.

**Kaminari:** Playing pokemon!

**Izuku:** Irony.

**Sero:** Looking up tape.

**Jiro:** Listening to music.

**Ojiro:** Hanging around.

**Sato:** Making cookies.

**Izuku:** Bitch, send me some.

**Sato:** I can send you an address to come pick some up if you help me with something.

**Izuku:** Depends, what is it?

**Sato:** You have to come help make some.

**Izuku:** I can do that, sweets. That will have to wait because I am hiding from a demon.

**Tokoyami:** You should let it in.

**Izuku:** Anybody else, and I would. It's Aizawa.

**Kirishima:** Bro, what did you do?!

**Izuku:** I made Nezu a car. So if you see him zoom past you when you come back, that's why.

**Momo:** Are you at UA?

**Izuku:** Yip! Hiding in the bathroom as I did in middle school! Why?

**Iida is officially back online in the chat.**

**Iida:** Izuku, why are you at UA!?

**Izuku:** I needed Nezu to test the car. He lets me in!

**Iida:** You are a rebellious child. Aizawa wants you for something!

**Izuku:** For making Nezu a car that he himself asked for!? Off my case, mate, or you will learn nothing!

**Iida:** I can report this to the school.

**Izuku:** This is a private chatroom. Make a school chatroom if you want that. I invited you to be friendly, mate.

**Iida:** Fine, but no bullying or cursing!

**Izuku:** Fuck.

**Iida:** IZUKU!

**Kaminari:** My daddy a bad boy!

**Izuku:** True that, son.

**Kaminari:** Wait, whose mommy?

**Izuku:** Um, I would say Midnight; however, that would be weird. Uraraka would be my second choice, but I see her as a sister, so Ashido? She can relate to our bullshit.

**Ashido:** YAS! Does that mean we are husband and wife?

**Izuku:** As long as I don't have to buy the ring.

**Ashido:** You don't.

**Izuku:** Yes, then.

**Ashido:** Where are you so we can officiate this shit!?

**Iida:** I hope you two are kidding. You are both too young! Kaminari can't be your son Izuku!

**Izuku:** You really don't understand. WE HAVE TO OFFICIATE FAMILY IN CLASS 1-A!

**Todoroki:** So many conspiracies.

**Uraraka:** What are the family relations?! I'm curious now!

**Hagakure:** Me too!

**Jiro:** Wow, he really planned this out. He is still typing.

**Izuku:** Iida would be the overbearing father. Momo would be the overprotective mother. I would be that one person who gets sent to jail for drugs or something. Uraraka would be the sister best friend. Ashido would be my badass wife who can deal with our shit. Shoji, Sato, Tokoyami would be the cool uncles. Tsu could be the aunt along with Jiro. Kaminari, Kirishima, and Sero would be Ashido's and I's kids. Aoyama would be the gay cousin, Ojiro would be the normal cousin and Todoroki would keep away from us. Hagakure could be the cool cousin that does the ridiculous stuff with us. Koda would be the precious cinnamon roll of the family. Bakugo is the brother you always fight with, and Mineta...I'm not going to include him.

**Hagakure:** So cool, yet strange in some places.

**Koda:** \\('\/')/

**Izuku:** Koda, you are precious. I need more time with ya'll to determine more accurate places even though we suffered a villain attack together! :D

**Uraraka:** That makes sense!

**Izuku:** Oh shit, come by UA in front of it by eight tonight if you have a chance. I have a plan! I got to go start setting it up so later!

**Iida:** IZUKU!

**Izuku is offline.**

* * *

You know, maybe I do have too much free time on my hands. Nemuri just texted me that Shouta went to take a nap so I can get out and either escape or do my plans.

I'm going with option number two. Back to the support room!

"Kid, you should be running. Not hanging around!" Power-loader states as I enter. I head immediately to my section of the lab, " I don't like where this is going."

"You can't do anything about it when I bring my own stuff."

"That's the problem!" Fuck him. I only have an hour to do this. I grab a bag I snuck in and leave the room, leaving a confused Power-loader sensei. I run towards specific locations, setting something down (it's a surprise, bitch), and running off again, all in the fields. I have to be more of a dick to Shouta still after what he did to me. Nezu will agree with me absolutely...maybe. Either that or questioning how I got those in the school. Good thing the principal likes a sociopath! I'll probably be kicked out permanently, but Hizashi loves me, so that's fine. I have everything planned and set up for tonight. I escape the school by that point. Then, I get a call.

_**I AIN'T GONNA SLEEP CAUSE OF YALL, YALL NOT GONNA SLEEP CAUSE OF ME!**_

Only one person has that ringtone. I answer.

"What up, Shouta?"

"I will apprehend you for this later. Right now, look nice because we are going to your mother's place. We are meeting up because I need a break from you. Be there." The call ends. Oh yeah, the chat! This should go great! Then I can invite them to UA to watch the destruction.

* * *

Now, I should include the meeting between Shouta and Mom. However, I'm too damn lazy for my own good, and so I'm going to brief you because it's boring as shit. We met at six o'clock with Shouta glaring at me every chance he could like the dipwad he is. At least I can appreciate him looking good.

I don't want to see what happens after this.

Anyway, we go in and start chatting up about how I act, what to do, and all that jazz. When I mean me, I mean Shouta and Mom because I'm ignored due to being the one talked about. You do you. By the time we are done, it's seven thirtyish.

"Hey, Aizawa, Mom, want to go on a walk with me?" They shoot each other suspicious looks before nodding, and we get our shoes on and head out. Where do I lead them?

Straight to UA, where most of Class 1-A stands in front of the gate. The only ones not there are Mineta and Bakugo, which is expected. A minute before 8.

"Izuku, what are you doing?" Shouta asks with a dark tone. Without a response, I dash off to the class.

"Heyo, kiddies!" I announce my presence. Uraraka runs up to hug me, and I hug her back reluctantly along with my son Kaminari. I'll need to take a bleach bath later. I'm glad I have some self-control.

"Hey, bro! I thought you were tricking us for a little while there! Why are we here?" His question gets answered as I pull them all back, and we hear shooting from the inside.

Then fireworks.

Red, white, and blue fireworks scatter around the whole campus, and I smirk.

"HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY BITCHES!" I yell, echoing through the whole neighborhood. Momo sighs.

"Izuku, it's not even July."

"WELP, IT IS IN THE REAL WORLD! JUST APPRECIATE IT!" I grin the other students watching in awe.

"When did you get a chance to set this up!?" Iida asks, him chopping the air.

"After our chat."

"YOU SAID IT WAS A PRIVATE CHAT!"

"CHILL IT!" You know, part of the genius plan is Shouta can't approach me because he doesn't want his students to see him look professional.

I'm a bloody genius in all the wrong places.

"IZUKU, I WILL BE SURPRISED IF YOU AREN'T SUSPENDED TOMORROW!"

"I got permission from Nezu. I got it due to not cursing so much at the festival."

"You should have added music." Jiro states.

"I know! That wasn't allowed, though!" The show quickly ends because fireworks are hard to make. With my determination, I could have made a thirty-minute show. I only made a five-minute show because I am a lazy fuck.

"EVERYONE GO HOME!" Iida states, shooing everyone away.

"GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SHOW!" With that, we all split, and I walk up to Shouta with new confidence I shouldn't have.

* * *

Edited: 1/25/2020


	19. Chapter 19 - Hero Names!

Oh boy, Shouta is salty! The moment I came back to him and Mom, he told mom to go home, used his scarf as a leash and wrapped it around me, and forced me home. The moment we got back, he pushed me on the couch.

"I honestly don't know why I haven't expelled you yet." Shouta groans, glaring me down.

"That's what everybody is asking," I tell him, laying back.

"Brat. I want you to give me a reason why I shouldn't expel you here and now." I look up at him, making sure to look at him in the eyes.

"I have already proven to be a valuable asset as a hero due to my skill-set. I have proven myself to be reliable when needed to be. I have a high level of unpredictability, meaning you don't know what could happen to me after you remove me from the class. I'm already a target for the League of Villains, so if I join them, I could take this whole show down in one fell swoop." Shouta sighs.

"At least you're serious about it. However, you can be a danger to heroes as well with how you act. You don't show the level of professionalism you should."

"Couldn't that be an advantage? Bad people expect heroes to act a certain way. Heroes can become predictable whether we like to admit it or not. Also, your hero costume looks to the point that people think you're a hobo instead of a pro-hero, so..." Had to pull out that card again.

"I guess? The only reason you aren't expelled is that you have shown that you can take things seriously when needed to be. Outside of that, I bet if someone put a gun to your head that you would be making jokes."

"I would tell them to pull the trigger!" I say way too happy.

". . . I'm going to hope that's a joke and move on. I'm still going to punish you. I could care less what Nezu says. Let's go." Shouta stands up, keeping the scarf leash on me as we leave.

"Hold the phone, where are we going?"

"You'll see." Shouta then starts running, forcing me to run with him. Thank God I decided to stay in shape.

"Shouta, I know you want a cat, but your apartment doesn't allow you to have any. I can build you your own CAT if you seriously want a cat." I tell Shouta as we arrive at our location.

The Fucking Pet Store.

"We're not here for that," Shouta responds, entering the store, dragging me along. He leads us to the section with the collars before picking up a black collar with paws, " Move your hair." Hold up, what?

"What the fuck, why?" Without a response, he pulls me over to him to lock the collar around my neck. It takes everything not to flinch because we both know I hate being touched in general, let alone the neck. He tugs at it before he grabs a leash, attaches it to the collar, removes the scarf from me, and holds the rope. Oh God, I see so many problems. He drags me over to the kennel section, picking up the largest kennel and setting it on the ground.

"Get in."

"Do I get the rainbow collar instead?"

"No."

"Then, no." The next thing I know, I'm on the ground and being shoved the kennel, "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS?!"

"If you're going to act like a troublesome brat, you're going to be treated like a cat." Um, I see so many faults in his plan if the cops don't come first.

"Okay, then?" He heads to the food section to pick up three cans of Fancy Cat Food with two bowls for food and water after he gets me out of the kennel. We then head to the counter, receiving a weird look from the cashier. It doesn't help the poor boy has to walk around to scan the collar on my neck and leash, " Like what you see?"

"Um..." The cashier blushes as he stutters.

"Izuku, shut up for five seconds." Shouta glares at me. I don't think he understands.

"You were asking for it the moment you brought us here." He doesn't bother to respond to that. After we pay for the items, he forces us to leave. I sincerely hope we run into cops because that will be funny to see how he gets out of that situation. Shouta drags us into a new store that happens to be a costume store. Of course, I could care less about that right now, so I pull out my phone to text the group. The man is too focused on whatever goal he has anyway.

**I'm Fucking Bored So I Created This Chat**

**Izuku:** Alright, everyone is home, yes?

**Everyone thumbs up Izuku's comment except Izuku.**

**Aoyama:** You know how to make the night sparkle, moi!

**Izuku:** I hope so, darling!

**Iida:** Izuku, What were you thinking?

**Izuku:** That it was the fourth of July?

**Iida:** I can't help but worry about your mental health.

**Momo:** I have to agree with Iida.

**Izuku:** I don't think there is a problem.

**Iida:** How did you get the fireworks?

**Izuku:** Dark web.

**Kaminari:** I've been trying to get to that place for years! Help me, Izuku!

**Izuku:** Sure thing, son.

**Kaminari:** Thank you!

**Iida:** I should really report you.

**Izuku:** The worst they can do is put me in a mental hospital, and I can escape that easily! Can't be much harder than a police station!

**Tokoyami:** Where true darkness lies.

**Iida:** What!?

**Izuku:** The truth! Oh yeah, so Aizawa saw what happened, so if he asks ya'll how ya'll knew that was going to happen, just say you didn't and that I told you just to meet there.

**Momo:** And how do you know that?

**Izuku:** He found me and wrapped me up in his scarf like I'm a fucking child.

I slip my phone back in my pocket as we arrive at a particular section of the store. It has fucking headbands with cat ears and tails. Shouta picks up black ears and a tail, forces me to put them on, so I avoid stomach bruising, and we pay them. As I leave, I get back on my phone, keeping a close eye on the unaware man in front of me.

**Kaminari:** We need to save dad Kirishima Sero!

**Sero:** In case you haven't noticed, Izuku got himself stuck with one of the scariest teachers ever!

**Kirishima:** You have to admit that it is manly as hell.

**Jiro:** That is just stupidity.

**Kirishima:** He did give us a good show. I can join the mission.

**Izuku:** I'm good, I can outrun him.

**Kaminari:** What about your parents?

**Izuku:** Link (It's a picture of Izuku holding up a middle finger with his tongue out. The collar is still on him with a leash attached. Cat ears on.)

**Ashido:** Izu, what is with the collar!?

**Izuku:** I'm being forced to wear it. It's punishment.

**Ashido:** It's cute! You should wear it often.

**Izuku:** No idea how I feel about that.

**Izuku:** Oh shit, gotta go, later!

**Izuku is offline.**

* * *

So, you may be wondering what the hell Shouta is doing with his life now that he tied up a little boy? Geez, that sounds wrong. Someone needs to throw me off a cliff and leave me there. Anyway, he forced me to sleep on the floor last night.

Thank above, I wash that floor every day.

This morning, Shouta dragged the kennel into the corner of the classroom and forced me in there with the collar and everything! Then, he leaves! It doesn't help that he decided to take away all electronics and made me work out twice the amount than usual. The worst part is that there is a sign on it that says 'Leave Izuku here. He has been bad. No electronics for him either. - Aizawa.'

"Izuku, what are you doing in a kennel?" Iida asks since he is the first one in here. Thinking about it, he looks off. He did last night too now that I think about it. More drawn-back. Yes, I can notice this shit.

"Apparently, this is the punishment for last night," I respond back, trying to get comfortable.

"Isn't there a better way to do this?"

"Probably."

I will say that the reactions are amusing. Most of the students pull out their phones to take a picture with me flipping them off as they do so. This leads to a lashing from Iida, but oh well. I then realize Shouta had put a can of Fancy Feast with water. I know it's supposed to be a joke and I'm not supposed to eat it, but I'm considering it now.

"Hey, is it healthy for me to eat this?" I show the can to the class.

"Yes, you damn nerd," Bakugo responds. I think he would say yes either way. I look to the rest.

"I don't know, maybe?" Kaminari tells me. Welp, I have my way out. Shouta enters the class. Somehow, we're already seated. Well, except me.

"Before I start, did any of you know what Izuku was going to do last night? I saw most of you in front of the gate." The class pales. I told you so! They all shake their head," Thought so. His punishment may seem subtle, but that's only because he would probably break himself to prove me wrong." The sad part is that he's right. He continues," Onto the main topic, everyone here has internship ships coming up in a couple of weeks. Some of you have offers, but it would take too much time to go over each of them, so I'm just going to show them on the board." With the click of a button, a board appears out of nowhere.

"Someone update me of what's on the board. I can't see."

"No one sent you offers, Izuku," Shouta tells me bluntly. The reality check I needed!

"Hold up. Not only did Izuku make his own weapons, but he also won the first two rounds! Why would no one want him? He is manly as hell." Kirishima asks.

"They don't want to get in trouble for getting the quirkless brat hurt. Furthermore, my ways at the festival were reckless, not something a hero would look for. I appreciate the sentiment, though." I tell him with the lack of my usual emotion. Everyone turns to the kennel in surprise. Shouta continues his speech.

"Normally the numbers are more spread out, but they were looking for specific people this year. For those with offers, I already sorted through what would be best for you, and you will choose from there. If you didn't receive an offer, you will still be going on an internship. Some agencies are looking to accept students. You will have a week to decide who you will be going with. Choose something that makes sense. For now, you will be coming up with your hero names. You can change them later one, but know that it can stick with you permanently, so don't do something stupid. I suck at this kind of thing so-"

"I'm here to help you decide on a name that matches you!" Nemuri interrupts as she slams the door open, looking over the class.

"She will decide if your name will stick or not. I'm taking a nap. Izuku, you're going last, and I have to approve because I don't trust either of you with your hero name." Shouta states. DAMN!

"Where is Izuku?" Welp.

"Meow, bitch," I say from my kennel. Nemuri notices before bursting out laughing, overriding the comments about no cursing.

"My God! That's your form of punishment, Aizawa?! It looks like something else completely." This causes everyone to blush except a lucky few, including me, as I clap slowly.

"Midnight, you can say bondage." Shouta shows us his most disappointed look. Don't worry; it's normal!

"This is why I don't trust you two." He pushes the kennel away, causing me to fall to my side as the kennel flips. He jumps in the sleeping bag and passes out.

Nemuri passes out boards to everyone except me because there is simply no way for me to access it before we get ten minutes to come up with something.

I have plenty.

I don't want to be next to the hobo, so I scooted the kennel to where I can see the front since we are presenting our names. In return, I get a glare from Shouta, and I can hear a couple of chuckles here and there. Of course, we have the chihuahua.

"Deku, shut up." Bakugo glares at me through the kennel.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm in a kennel. Furthermore, I'm too fucking short to reach the ceiling." I snark back.

"You know what I'm talking about. I thought you were supposed to be the genius here."

"Oh, a guessing game?! Hmm, let's see. You want me to reach up and kiss you somehow to shut your mouth?" The few brave souls in the room burst out laughing. This means my children Kaminari, Sero, and Kirishima plus Nemuri are laughing because we're stupid souls.

"DEKU!"

"What, you want something more special? I can sing you a song?" The next thing I know, the cage is kicked HARD, "Excuse me, but no! No kicking the class pet! Meow!" Nemuri steps in, forcing Bakugo back to his seat.

"Settle down, both of you. You're like wild animals." She states as she walks back to the front.

"You're not wrong. I'm a cat." I say, grabbing my fake tail and whipping it as a cat would. Nemuri shakes her head, face-palming.

"Are you kids ready?" Everybody nods, " Alright! Who wants to go first?"

"Me, Madam Midnight!" Aoyama struts up to the front like a movie star (I need lessons) and flips his board around, " The Shining Hero: Can Not Stop Twinkling!" Imagine trying to say that.

"Shorten the can not to can't, and I will approve." That is still too long in my opinion.

"Yes, mois!" He shortens the name before going back to his seat.

"I want to go next!" My wife Ashido says as she walks to the front, spinning her board around, " The Ridley Hero: Alien Queen!"

"Like those scary things in the movies?! Absolutely not!" Midnight, I'm getting mixed messages here. It doesn't help I have to deal with Shouta as well. Pretty sure he will deny all my names. Anyway, I'm too lazy to show the whole interaction, so here is your list of students and their hero names in order. I guess I can give my opinion on them as well.

Aoyama Yuga: The Shining Hero: Can't Stop Twinkling - Too fucking long. Also, isn't there a movie called the shining about killing people or something?

Ashido Mina: Pinky - Simple and cute, though I like her original name more.

Tsuyu Asui: Froppy - Fucking adorable.

Iida Tenya: Tenya - Uncreative as hell. Like, there are so many names. He could have been Mustang or Sonic! Kind of ruins it.

Uraraka Ochacho - Uravity - Simple and cute.

Ojiro Mashirao - Martial Arts Hero: Taliman - Alright then! Not much to say there!

Kaminari Denki - Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt - Sounds flipping cool.

Kirishima Eijiro - Sturdy Hero: Red Riot - His hero name is based on the old hero Crimson Riot. Not much else to say, though Midnight did tell him that he would have to have high standards because of how well the hero did. He's willing to accept the challenge!

Koda Koji - Petting Hero: Anima - Too much cuteness!

Sato Rikido - Sweets Hero: Sugarman - I can see the kids loving him. Reminds me I need to head over and make some cookies with him. His quirk is a representation of me, except I'm just hyper as hell.

Shoji Mezo - Tentacle Hero: Tentacole - Cool sounding. Thinking pokemon still.

Jiro Kyoka - Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack - I just realized, what is up with students putting what type of hero they are in front of their hero name? Seems inconvenient! Anyway, I stick with it.

Sero Hanta - Taping Hero: Cellophane - I kind of don't get it, but alright.

Tokoymai Fumikage - Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi - That is one name I probably will not remember, but okay!

Todoroki Shoto - Shoto - Fucking damn it.

Hagakure Toru - Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl - Sounds like an old superhero to me before quirks were around. Not sure.

Bakugo Katsuki - UNDECIDED - Okay, so he tried to go with 'King Explosion Murder' and 'Lord Explosion Murder,' but that shit ain't going through! Imagine telling your kids when they ask who you are (not that he should have any). Oh yeah, I'm fucking King Explosion Murder! Yeah, that would create some traumatized kids because we are mentally getting weaker over generations! Like, I'm surprised we can joke still!

Skipping over me.

Mineta Minoru - Fresh-Picked Hero: Grape Juice - Yeah, you're fresh-picked, alright. Probably picked from the point of being wine. Shitty wine.

Momo Yaoyorozu - Everything Hero: Creati - I can roll with it.

Now with all that out of the way, time for my grand entrance!

"Aizawa, wake up. It's Izuku turn." Nemuri states, walking over to the man to kick him awake.

"What the hell? What?" Shouta glares her down.

"Izuku's turn."

"Dang it...alright, let's get this over with." When he sits up, he looks over to find an unusual sight, " Izuku, did you seriously eat what's in the can?"

"Yes. I'm a hungry boi. Do I get out now?" Yes, I am eating the fancy feast. Shouta sighs before unlocking, and I immediately jump out, "FREEDOM- FUCK!" I forgot I had a leash. He drags me to the front while throwing the board and marker at me. I write down my name before showing it to the class."Graphite," I state. Nemuri is hiding her laughter as I grinned darkly. Some of the students look scared for my life.

"I'm...surprised you came up with something not bad...why?"

"Graphite is in the lead of the pencil." Yes, I'm attempting to pay tribute to Eraserhead.

"Nevermind, no. I don't want to be referenced by you at all."

"I tried," I write down another name before showing, "P-Star." Nemuri bursts out laughing.

"I hope you aren't-"

"It means a porn star. I tried to censor it! I just need to match my outfit with Midnight too, and I have the whole facade!"

"I'm not having a student walking out of here in a stripper's outfit. I don't know why they let Midnight do it at all."

"They are over-protective now!" Nemuri whines.

"Yeah, not like I'm going to be a public figure anyway!" I relay. The class looks up, the laughter calming down.

"Hold up. Izuku, the boy who sang at the Sport's Festival like it was a concert, wants to be an underground hero?" Shouta asks, obviously not believing me. Haven't had that expression in a while.

"Well, yeah. If I go public, I can become predictable. I need to be as unpredictable as possible. That is basically my secret quirk. Besides, heroes in public only do what they see. I want to help those who slip through the damn too big cracks. Besides, it isn't like an agency is going to accept me anyway." Shouta smirks at me. HE SMIRKS! IT'S NOT A SMILE BUT CLOSE ENOUGH FOR ME! Not that it looks good anyway, but oh well.

"For once, you're realistic, and I can give you props on that. However, you still need a decent hero name." Next name on the list.

"Present Bitch." Some of the students laugh.

"No, next. Without referencing a hero." Damn.

"Divorce."

"What kind of story are you going to tell with that? If anything, it's worse than Bakugo's hero name." I'm proud. Shouta roasted Bakugo, and the chihuahua is seething and can't do shit!

"Any villain who runs across me will have their relationships ruined."

"Something else." Welp, time to be serious.

"Tech-Sass."

"You were messing with me the whole time."

"Yip. Should have trusted me."

"You still would have made a joke of it."

"Correct. You just gave yourself a headache."

"Whatever, that's your hero name. Everyone get out of here. I'm done with ya'll."

Harsh mate. However,

Say hello to Tech-Sass!

* * *

Edited 1/26/2020


	20. Chapter 20 - GPS?

Meow, bitches.

Okay, so I got the leash off because Shouta can't watch over me because I hang with Nezu a majority of the time. However, I still have the collar on.

"Is the collar over the fireworks?" Nezu asks, amused by the sight as I sit across from him.

"Yep. We doing anything interesting today?" I ask. Mainly, Nezu and I work on analysis of different heroes along with villains. As it turns out, this is a part-time job because the rat sends the findings I make to the station. Good thing, I sign them! Now, usually, it's quirks. However, we have been working on body-language and personality.

I apparently suck at it. It makes sense when my job is to make people uncomfortable. Sometimes, I even turn into his own personal slave. Once again, it makes sense with his shitty past.

"In my opinion, yes."

"So no, got it."

"No need to be so stubborn! You have become very good at analyzing people in every way possible, even if it needs to be worked on, you can do it efficiently. I decided that we need to expand that. You will be analyzing places today!" Oh fuck.

"That's going to be horrible. I only pick up on details if I'm cleaning, and that's when I'm not angry cleaning. I also suck at directions."

"I think you're better than you believe. However, there is something else I need to tell you, " That piques my curiosity, "Due to your quirkless status, nobody is willing to accept you for internships. Not even the ones that extended offers to us for the other students." What the fuck?

"Flipping great. I bet five dollars if we put a fake quirk down, no matter how bad it is, they will extend the offer." That gets Nezu to laugh.

"The truth is that you're right. That is why you're aiming to change it, remember? We did manage to get you an internship, meaning you have no choice but to be with them."

"Alright, who is it?" As long as it isn't someone too big, I don't mind.

"Eraserhead." Oh fuck.

"SHOUTA!? DID HE EVEN WILLINGLY AGREE!?" I screech.

"Actually, he was the one who brought it up. He said he can watch over you in case you do something stupid. You both know each other's battle-styles, giving you both an advantage."

"I think that means he's going to kill me, so his battle-style remains good."

"Nonsense! You get along better than most would believe!"

"When I was drugged up, maybe. Sober? Uh..."

"I will have your funeral planned."

"Fuck that I want a party. Extra wine. Bury me with a bottle." Nezu sighs.

"I'll make a note of that. Just don't haunt me if the place doesn't allow me."

"I already planned on haunting Shouta if he doesn't fucking take Hizashi." That seems to catch the rat's attention.

"You believe they are taking too long, too?" Oh, Nezu, my rat boy.

"Yes. If I die before I get out of UA and they're not together, I'm haunting them till they do. If not, I'm forcing them in bed."

"I know you would. At least I have someone to watch the show with. Humans are fascinating. Anyway, enough talking! Time to work!" God damn it.

* * *

"You know, Izuku? It's almost impressive how far away you got from your target place." Nezu tells me. The rat is in his Stuart Little car, asking me to lead him to a restaurant that I have never been to before as I walk beside him on the sidewalk. Turns out, I'm thirty minutes away from my destination and an hour away from UA.

"You have GPS in your car, use it," I tell him grumpily. I had no idea where he was going, so I added it just in case.

"Nope! I'm curious how you are going to get out of this problem." It doesn't help that he took my phone. Throughout the whole ride, he had me analyze my surroundings accurately, and it sucks. Maybe that is why I'm stuck here. It doesn't help that people are giving us strange looks because there is a rat in a car and me with cat ears and tail that are obviously fake. Then, a brilliant idea comes to mind.

"Hey, there's the old stripper bar I used to work at!"

"Yeah...come along, child!" Nezu zooms off, and I smirk, running after him. Thankfully, he leads me to a recognizable area, " Of course you would make a bad joke to get out."

"It's not a joke. I did use to work there. Why do you think I'm in such good shape? That's how I made my money!"

"I should really get you a therapist."

"Yeah, fuck no. Can we just go back to UA?"

"Based on your performance while describing all the area, yes. However, we seriously need to work on your sense of direction."

"Isn't that what GPS is for?"

"Without GPS."

"I could just ask someone for help."

"That is true. However, we need you to be able to get to places with directions."

"Whatever."

* * *

So Nezu and I made it back somehow, and he decided he's done with my shit, so he kicked me out of his office. This leads to me having to find the Teacher's lounge, walking in to find Nemuri at her desk, and Shouta sleeping.

Obviously, I'm going to talk to Nemuri.

"Izuku, what up? What got you out this time?" I sit on the floor beside her chair as she works. I still don't know how she gets to work in a literal dom outfit, but that's off-topic.

"I got Nezu, and I lost in town. I really suck at directions and locations."

"How badly?"

"The location we were supposed to go to was five minutes away. I got us thirty minutes away." Nemuri bursts out laughing.

"How do you end up that far away!?"

"I don't know. Nezu didn't let me use GPS either. The thing that saved me is I told him that we were right next to the stripper bar I worked at, and he zoomed off to a familiar location." She struggles to catch her breath.

"You're telling me that you, a fucking genius, can't get around?"

"Basically, yes. Screw you Nemmy, I have to have a shitty down-side somewhere."

"That's what your attitude problem is for. Also, Nemmy?"

"That attitude problem is amazing, and you love it! I thought it was a cute nickname."

"Truth. I'll let you if you let me call you Zuzu."

"Zuku."

"Zuzu."

"Zuku."

That conversation cut off quickly by Shouta.

"You two shut the fuck up. Izuku, why are you here?" I think I'm having an influence on him because he's been cursing more recently. He's trying to limit himself, I can tell, but failing at times.

"Nezu's done with my shit." Honesty is the key to friendship. Even blunt honesty.

"We really need to stimulate you or else you're going to start real trouble. Come over here." I sigh, standing up and walking over to the caterpillar on the couch.

"Damn. It's not like I'm going to destroy the world or something."

"That is exactly what you could and would do. Now sit beside the couch and be a cat."

"Isn't this traumatizing to a kid?"

"The second time we met, you decided to prove you were an adult by pulling out a cigarette and smoking it right in front of me. You were drunk the first time. I think you can handle being a cat." I sit down and lean against the couch when I feel a hand in my hair. My weakness!

"Isn't this weird? You're supposed to be my teacher."

"We can probably get away with saying you're my little brother."

"Bull shit. Two opposite of the scales. Nemmy is more of a possibility than you. We can say that where I get my fantastic flirting skills from her."

"Except their shit."

"I have a body to show off."

"You're self-conscious."

"Get out the pole, Nemmy!"

"Yes, sir!" Nemuri responds, chuckling darkly.

"Fuck no, problem child. Nemuri, no." Shouta growls at both of us, him gripping my hair that I have to rip his hand away from.

"Fine, but I'm still saying no one would believe us," I state, and Nemuri nods with me in agreement.

"Whatever. They are in class anyway. Every teacher knows about our relationship." The hand returns on my fluffy curls, causing me to relax some as he gently massages my poofy hair. I close my eyes, leaning against the couch silently, "Kid?" I hum, and I hear shuffling behind me," Hold up, are you falling asleep from just that?"

"...no..."

"Oh my gosh, you really are a cat."

"Meow, bitch. Fuck off, you pussy." Yeah, that's all slurred. I can't even take him seriously right now.

"Still a brat got it."

Turns out, I fall asleep. I swear I heard something along the lines of 'I finally found a way to get him to sleep' but oh well.

* * *

When I wake up, I still feel a hand on my head that I gently remove while hearing clicking sounds. I look up, glaring at Nemuri and Hizashi.

"Sorry, but it was so cute!" The two exclaim.

"Whatever." I check the time on my phone, realizing it's time for the support class. I get up, grab my bag, and leave without another word. I know when to bite my tongue. However, I have a new idea for my costume that I would like to work on as I walk straight in. I drop my bag at my station and pull out blue-prints.

"Oh! Izuku, what do you got there!?" Mei runs over to me when she notices the blue-prints, "Same suit but made of rubber? Upgrade to the batons? There's something else that isn't written, isn't there?" I can see Power-Loader sweating in the distance with Mei and me together.

It's fucking hilarious.

"Of course, there is! I waste all my energy looking for exploits in every nook and cranny! I need your help with the final part because it's based off one of your inventions, so after school?"

"After school!"

Power-Loader seems to be panicking.

I don't know what else he should expect. Good kids?

Please! God threw us down here for a reason!

* * *

**I'm Fucking Bored So I Created This Chat**

**Izuku changed their username to 'Queen Bitch.'**

**Iida:** Change your name back this instance! That is inappropriate!

**Queen Bitch changed Iida's username to 'Sanic.'**

**Sanic:** Why?

**Kaminari:** It's funny that Izuku can meme.

**Queen Bitch:** I am the memes, son. They are the drug that I can't have anymore because I'm clean.

**Ashido:** I just realized something. Why are our sentences being auto-corrected?

**Queen Bitch:** Oh yeah! I made a program that auto-corrects everything because I'm a goddamn perfectionist!

**Ashido:** You're that smart?

**Queen Bitch:** Sadly. Now, more important shit. Would anyone believe me if I said that Aizawa was my older brother?

**Kaminari:** No.

**Ashido:** No.

**Sero:** No.

**Kirishima:** No.

**Jiro:** No.

**Hagakure:** No.

**Queen Bitch:** I can assume everyone here is in agreement?

**Ashido:** Yeah, darling! But why do you ask?

**Ashido changed their username to 'Alien Queen.'**

**Queen Bitch:** Aw, we match! Anyway, Aizawa says otherwise because he is still treating me like a damn feline. Like damn, I can make you a CAT you old man.

**Uraraka changed their username to 'Uravity.'**

**Uravity:** That's why you aren't in the cafeteria! I was wondering why!

**Sanic:** Is that really a way to talk about your teacher?

**Queen Bitch:** I failed ethics class, remember?

**Momo:** How do you fail ethics class?

**Queen Bitch:** Apparently, you can't start your greeting with 'Hi Bitch!' or push someone down the stairs because of 'Social Darwinism.'

**Momo:** That...makes sense. What's Social Darwinism?

**Queen Bitch:** It's an ideology created by Herbert Spencer that states that if you help the weaker people in society, then society itself will grow weak. For example, you don't support the poor. You tell them to figure it out themselves.

**Sanic:** That's...controversial...

**Queen Bitch:** Depends how sympathetic you are.

**Kirishima:** Speaking of sympathetic, I was wondering if I can let Bakubro on? I understand why Mineta is not here, and Bakubro is for your sake, but please?

**Queen Bitch:** *Sigh* Fine.

**Queen Bitch has added Bakugo to the chat.**

**Bakugo:** Who the fuck is 'Queen Bitch'?

**Queen Bitch:** Me, you pussy! :D

**Bakugo:** Take that back, Deku, or I will send you out of this world!

**Queen Bitch:** You think I haven't tried? I'm not scared of your pussy ass now!

**Bakugo:** Where the fuck is Deku?

**Kaminari:** It's almost impressive how quickly those two can fight.

**Uravity:** Izuku isn't in the cafeteria.

**Sanic:** Bakugo, sit back down!

**Bakugo:** Shut up, four-eyes!

**Tsu:** This is what I mean by a bad attitude.

**Bakugo:** Frog!

**Queen Bitch:** Oh, this is hilarious to watch!

**Momo:** I thought you just said you weren't in the cafeteria.

**Queen Bitch:** I'm not. I hacked the camera to watch.

**Sanic:** You have so many skills. Yet, you use it for this.

**Queen Bitch:** I'm not given enough opportunities to show it off, unlike you guys. And I get bored easily.

**Sanic:** Do you do this with your parents?

**Queen Bitch:** Um, my dad ditched me because I'm quirkless. My mom kind of gave up trying to correct my language and my attitude towards people. However, she realized that I know when to shut up, so she has learned to trust me in that case. She supports me when she can, and I accept that. Due to how troublesome I am, I spend most of my time with my guardian. To an extent, yes. I mean, I don't do it to him if he is tired, but otherwise, yes. Most of the time, it's feeding or cleaning his place because he sucks at that.

**Queen Bitch:** It's more about taking care of him even though we fight always, there's somehow friendship. I care about him, but that's all I'm going to say.

**Uravity:** Awe, that's so cute! Well, the rest. Not the first part.

**Kaminari:** My dad has a heart.

**Sanic:** That's...actually meaningful. I guess I underestimated you.

**Queen Bitch:** Everyone does that. I can speak seriously if I need to as proven at the Sports Festival.

**Momo:** Speaking of the Sports Festival, it was genius with how you spoke.

**Queen Bitch:** I needed everyone to hear my reasoning, simple as that.

**Sanic:** You actually were able to control yourself rather well. That means you have some self-control. You don't express it.

**Queen Bitch:** Why would I? That's boring!

**Alien Queen:** Bakugo is wandering around the building looking for you.

**Queen Bitch:** If he finds me, he has to deal with Aizawa because I'm with him. Apparently, I need to be a vigilant cat. Like that exists!

**Bakugo:** Damn it, Deku! Fight me!

**Queen Bitch:** Alright.

Too bad, Shouta noticed me getting up and tugged on my leash.

"Bitch, I have another bitch to fight," I respond. I can beat his ass easy.

"We have been sitting here doing nothing. How can that trigger a fight? You're not even supposed to fight in school."

"Shit."

Back to chat.

**Queen Bitch:** Where are we fighting?

**Sanic:** You two can't be serious.

**Queen Bitch:** BITCH, WE ARE!

**Bakugo:** CAFETERIA, NOW!

**Queen Bitch changed Bakugo's username to McSposion.**

**Queen Bitch:** Heading there now.

**McSplosion:** You fucking bitch!

Welp.

"Dadzashi! I need your help with something!" Thankfully, everybody eats in the room.

"What up, kid?" Hizashi walks over, bending down to match me like I'm a fucking child.

"I need you to blast music again and a microphone."

"AW, YOU SINGING!?" Thankfully, I ruined my hearing already.

"Izuku, no. Whatever you are thinking, no." Shouta declares. I feel the leash tug again. I undo it, dash out while grabbing Hizashi's hand, and barely avoiding scarves.

"TO MY OFFICE!"

"RUN FASTER AND WE MIGHT MAKE IT!"

Don't worry, we did. He has a lock on the door with reasoning. Hizashi goes behind his desk, hooking up the microphone to the neck thing with Bluetooth while I go to his private bathroom (make-up room) to fix my hair and steal some of his clothes.

"Izuku, what are you doing?"

"So, the deal is I'm supposed to be fighting Bakugo. Too bad, I don't feel like fighting him. I was originally going to flirt with him, but...I have a better idea." I throw clothes at him.

"Another prank?"

"Yeah...Wait, I have another idea. Mind letting another student in here and borrow clothes?"

"No problem. Who are you letting in?"

"You will see." I pull out my phone to text someone.

**Izuku:** Hey, you willing to get in trouble?

**Unknown:** Sure!

**Izuku:** Alright, here is the location and what you need to bring...

To be continued because I'm a dramatic bitch!

* * *

So before you leave me, I just want to say I am lonely. Therefore, I made a Discord channel, so if, for some reason, you want to talk to a bullshit of a human, you can speak to me! (Both Izuku and the author are available to chat. Special channels for both)

COMFORT ME PLEASE!

However, before any of that, I would like to explain everything before you get stuck in a void.

There are four categories in the Discord:

Introduction Grounds - This is where you start, hear announcements, and get your roles (character if you want one in the server.

Izuku Channels - This is where you talk to Izuku. This is also the only category you have to act in character if you are a character.

Author Channels - This is where you talk as yourself. The normal channels.

Roleplay Field - If you are interested in roleplaying, this is where you go

* * *

The Izuku channel has the Izuku (me) from here in it. To give you an idea on the timeline, wherever the latest chapter is, that's where Izuku's mentality is at (and any other character from the book). For example, the moment I am writing this, we are right before the section with Eri. Therefore, Izuku knows nothing about Eri yet. Therefore, if you do not want spoilers, I recommend waiting to join until you are caught up. If you don't care, you can go ahead and join.

Speaking of characters, you can be somebody other than yourself. For example, if you would like to be Shoto, that depends on if someone has the role and, if they do, how active they are. As we have no active Shoto's at this time, we would let you have the role. You just have to ask. Also, you can be AU, OC, or yourself.

Finally, anything discussed in this book is discussed here. That means cursing, top and bottoms, and other disturbing topics Izuku deals with are here. It can go far at times, so just a warning.

With all that out of the way, see you!

Discord: /eDRXTex


	21. Chapter 21 - Awkwardness Commence!

The surprise is ready to go.

It's still lunchtime because Nezu made it so that if I started shit during lunch and as long as I don't go too far that I would be fine. Well, it might still go too far anyway, but oh well!

It's action time, baby!

I pull out my laptop, and with a little bit of hacking, the cafeteria lights go out. I can hear frantic whispers. The plan is already working. I chuckle darkly into the microphone, it echoing around the room through Hizashi's speaker. I step into the cafeteria, the music starting. I'm wearing a black hoodie, the hood on to make me more suspicious with black gloves. I may have gone overboard on the look because I have fake blood my face. Not like you can see it when put the blinds on as well, so the only light is phones that people pulled out. I slicked my hair forward, my bangs covering my eyes. Too bad I can't see.

On my right side, Hizashi removed all his bright clothing, wearing all black with a little bit of red as well, but not fake blood like me. On my left...well, they are still in the dark. My part comes in, and I raise the microphone, letting my voice go as deep as possible.

_"They send me away to find them a fortune, a chest filled with diamonds and gold."_

I step forward towards the students, some backing down as I slowly walk towards someone specific.

_"The house was awake, with shadows and monsters, the hallways they echoed and groaned."_

Sometimes I wonder about the lyrics. Oh, it's 'Control' by Halsey. I force myself to focus before I start becoming CinemaSins. Yep, I know how to ruin a moment!

_"I sat alone, in bed 'til the morning I'm crying, "They're coming for me."_

_"And I tried to hold these secrets inside me. My mind's like a deadly disease."_

_"I'm bigger than my body."_

_"I'm colder than this home."_

_"I'm meaner than my demons."_

_"I'm bigger than these bones."_

This is when my third person steps out: Mei Hatsume. She is wearing something similar to what I'm wearing, except without the fake blood. She brings her microphone, singing in a high-pitched voice with her invention so she can show it off her voice invention. Her voice is fucking amazing and matches me. Otherwise, she would sound like shit.

Me, on the other hand. Remember those gloves? Well, my free hand that's not holding the glove? It's electric. It lights up, green electricity sparking all over the glove to match the mood.

_"And the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me," I can't help this awful energy."_

_"Goddamn right, you should be scared of me."_

_"Who is in control?"_

Suddenly, the music cuts off on purpose, and I'm in front of Bakugo with a psychotic look on my face. I see Mei leaving the scene before she gets in trouble, but I keep my eyes on him.

**"YOU THINK YOU CAN FIGHT ME NOW, BAKUGO?!"**

I scream without the microphone, but I would have blasted their ears out. I can see everyone trembling around me, including the boy in front of me, but you can hardly see it. Did I go that far?

"YES, I CAN!" He tries to attack me but I side-step him easily, laughing as I walk back, pressing a button in my hoodie to bring the lights back on.

I can hear the reluctance.

Did I go too far with that? No.

I look up at Hizashi, and I can see his worried look. Thankfully, I know how to break everybody out of this. I bring the microphone back up as I remove my hoodie, showing my glittery green top from the 70s.

Sue me. Yes, it's a disco shirt. I fluffy my hair back to normal before pointing at Hizashi.

"Hit it!" I yell to him. With a grin, he switches songs as he removes his jacket, revealing a matching yellow top. At least it fits him. I dash over to up to stand beside so we can be dance partners.

For what song, you may ask?

'Never Gonna Give You Up' by Rick Astley!

Yep, I rick-rolled them suckers!

Apparently, this throws Bakugo so off that he gives up and leaves the cafeteria. VICTORY FOR ME! Thankfully, I was able to get the students to mostly forget what happened before by making them laugh and trying ridiculous dance moves with Hizashi.

Too bad we get caught together while doing an...interesting dance... by Shouta and he looks off? Sure, he's pissed, but there is something else. He drags us away after shutting off the music. Damn, that's a good song too! Anyway, he leads us to his office before locking the door and letting us go. Shouta's office is dark because, for some damn reason, it has no windows. I don't know about you, but this is proof that he is a vampire. Yet, nobody believes me. If they find their blood gone one day, we all know who to blame.

"Hizashi, was the plan meant to go that well?" Shouta asks, sitting at his desk.

"No. I don't know what Izuku did, but..." Hizashi responds, and I look between the two confused.

"It's like he literally was able to take control of the room."

"Yeah, I was shaking too. Izuku felt powerful while I felt frozen in place."

"We all did." Yeah, this is pissing me off.

"I get that I affected everyone more than was planned, and I'm sorry about that. I didn't even know it could go that far. Should have stayed back."

"For once, it's fine. Doing everything you did is not, but the fear I can forgive you for. Did you do anything that was outside of your plan?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Because you felt off."

"Whatever. I don't get what the two of you are talking about." Shouta sighs.

"I guess we can't worry too much about it right now. For now, you're stuck with me till class starts."

"Even me?!" Hizashi asks. With that, Shouta kicks him out, leaving him and I. A leash later, I have been forced to fall asleep by Shouta's feet while he works.

Damn my weakness for pets.

* * *

I was kicked awake, and, after running around like idiots in the hero class, I went straight to the Support Course class after school to work with Mei on a new feature for my costume.

Too bad we get kicked out an hour later because apparently, Power-Loader didn't want us together for too long.

WIMP!

So I head to the teacher's lounge to find nobody there, so I got to Shouta's office to check then go and find he took over one of the gyms. Welp, I know where I'm going now! Usually, I would leave him alone; however, he never does something like this. I walk right on in there quietly to see him with a familiar purple hair boy that's not Mineta running laps around the gym. I feel sorry for him already.

"SHINSO!" I sing, running on over to the boy to keep pace with him. Somehow, Shouta has not noticed me yet. Probably because he's working on the weight system for Shinso.

"what...the...hell..." He pants. Yep, he's out of shape.

"Told you we would meet again soon! How's life?!"

"Painful!"

"Kind of expected when you're out of shape." He isn't even going a portion of my speed!

"No way...in...hell are you...in...shape."

"Want to head to the bathroom and check me out then?" Better than the smoking thing to prove something.

"IZUKU!" Welp, Shouta finally noticed me.

"Bye-bye, I'm not saving you!" I dash off, going over to Shouta before slowing down, "How's life as a new father?" The man in front of me glares.

"Should have known...how?"

"I got kicked out."

"What did you do?"

"Absolutely nothing! For once in my itty bitty life, I have done nothing!" Shouta glares me down again. I attempt to glare back. I can't be taken seriously when I twitch from staying still for more than five seconds.

"I will be asking him after this. I need your help with something."

"Did I hear that right? Shouta wants my help?"

"I will get someone else to do it if you don't shut up," Well, that got me to shut up quickly, " I need you to make a support weapon for Shinso." Oh?

"Anything specific he wants?"

"Yes. Shinso wants my scarf." Okay, that's boring. It only needs a slightly different structure because Shouta's scarf somehow works with his quirk's side effect.

"Anything else?"

"Something to mask his voice while being able to replicate voices. Able to do that?"

"I god damn hope so."

"I'm making sure, you brat. I assume that Nezu told you the news?" Bringing this up while making Shinso suffer? Okay!

"Yes, what the hell? Don't you deal with me enough?"

"I want to say yes because I do. I'm only letting you because I don't trust Hizashi and Midnight for your internship, and I can trust you on the field with me." Yes, I do trust Shouta the most out of anybody. I didn't think he would return the favor.

After all, I'm insane!

"I'm surprised."

"You may act like an idiot, but I know you know what you're doing." The truth!

"Alright, anything else?"

"You're working out with Shinso. Oh, and I got those nunchucks officialized for your hero costume. Capture weapon without electricity?" I didn't hear the rest. I only listened to the first part.

Welp, time for hell!

* * *

"How the hell is Izuku not worn out?" Shinso pants out, laying on the ground drowning in sweat. I, on the other hand, barely touched a lighting bolt of my energy.

"He works out every day, and it doesn't help that he is overloaded with energy," Shouta responds.

"You didn't force him to run, though!"

"He can outrun my fastest student, who has engines for his calves endurance wise. I have to force him to stop. He doesn't know limits."

"Because limits are for bitches," I state.

"Stop cursing. Run ten laps."

"Alright." I run off at full speed.

It was easy-peasy lemon squeezy. I come back about ten minutes later.

"What is wrong with you?" Shinso asks. I have to remember that list.

"Let's see! I have possible depression, psychopathic tendencies, severe ADHD, and germophobia. Oh, and I have to be impulsive as fuck and past alcoholic/smoker!" I say way too enthusiastically.

"How are you still here?"

"Determination and spite!"

"Aizawa-sensei, help me out. Also, why is he here, anyway?" Shouta has to scratch his head.

"That's the truth. The brat forces himself to move. As for why he's here, Izuku is under my care at the moment, so you will probably see him around. Don't tell anybody, or I will drop you." He even does his red eyes with his hair raised bull shit.

Shinso straightens up immediately, "Yes, Aizawa-sensei!"

"Good, now you're free to go," I smirk as Shinso runs off. However, that smirk is quickly wiped because I realize something. I look over at him. I ask, kind of reluctantly, if I may be honest. It's hard to tell what is a sensitive topic when it comes to quirks.

"Shouta?"

"Is something wrong?" Shit didn't mean to worry his old ass.

"No, it's a curiosity question."

"Just ask it, Izuku."

"What does it feel like to have your quirk taken away?" I mean, he has to have dealt with quirk-suppressants one way or another, right? Shouta sighs.

"I don't know because I have never had my own taken away, " That's surprising, " However, I have been told it's like taking away a part of them. A portion of who they are."

"Does that mean it hurts?"

"No. It feels like you are lost." I guess that makes sense. Quirk means 'individuality,' so if that doesn't indicate anything, I don't know what will. Meanwhile, Quirkless is 'no individuality.' That makes me stop for a moment because that kind of hurts. Fucking society. That's why quirks are ingrained into society; not because of power, but because people have come to believe that a quirk represents who they are. It's pitiful. Look at me! I'm bloody fantastic without a superpower!

"Izuku?" I look up with a fake smile before walking up beside him, and we leave, "What made you ask?"

"I guess for an attempt to understand. Everyone freaks out when you use your quirk on them, after all. Worst in a fight. Yet, I don't react." I hear him sigh before he bashes himself against my side, enough to get my attention but light not to piss me off. I look up at him while remembering to bleach my outfit when I get home.

"You're overthinking."

"That's a first!" Not much else is said on that topic. We head home while I ramble on whatever comes to mind.

* * *

After feeding Shouta and doing a little bit of cleaning, I'm back in my room working on CAT while he's out knocking some villains.

I figured out a way to have CAT transform without magnetic clothes. Magnetic rings! I already programmed them and made them; I just need to test them and then make them look natural. Otherwise, they look awkward as hell. It would be inconvenient too because I would have to wear them everywhere, but better safe than sorry! I put the rings on my wrist, elbows, waist, ankles, and kneecaps. I can move in them thankfully — step two.

"CAT, boot mode!" With a meow, CAT transforms into my boots, wrapping around my shoes and all that. Still takes about fifteen seconds but okay, " CAT, arm mode!" Same results as the legs. HALLELUJAH, IT WORKS! I ask CAT to transform back into cat mode before removing the rings. I'm glad I put cushioning on the inside, or that would have hurt like hell.

Welp, time to pretty shit up! I managed to get ahold of some paint that will benefit the metal and protect it from rusting? Sun-damaged? I like the look, but I don't want to weaken the metal. I decide to use black, so I can match it in with the dark.

It looks great!

I didn't realize it would take me for flipping ever until I look up to find Shouta, already in his pink PJs, looking down at me.

"What are you doing?" I think it's pretty obvious.

"Painting."

"It's two in the morning. We wake up at four-thirty."

"It's not like I technically need sleep?"

"Yes, you do, brat." He grabs the back of my shirt and drags me to bed. Thankfully, it is clean as he drops me on the bed. He turns off the lights before laying beside me.

"What are you doing?" Can you blame me for asking?

"This." This man has the nerve to put his hand back in my hair, starting to lull me to sleep rather quickly. I glare at him.

"I want an exchange."

"It does benefit me. It gets you to sleep."

"What about a back massage?"

"Do you even know how to give one?"

"I've done the research." The truth!

"...fine, but you have to be quiet."

"Alright, get your shirt off," I promise you, I say this with a serious tone.

"This better be the best massage, or you're going back in the cage." Surprisingly, he removes his shirt. I look away to give him some privacy because I happen to be a decent human being and let him lie back down on his chest.

I can see by his back he is physically strong. Usually, you can't tell because he wears baggy clothing to cover it.

Typically, you should get on top of them to do this.

However, it happens to be some weird-ass friendship. Obviously, I'm not going to top Shouta even though we all know he is a bottom. That's not what we are here for. I crawl over to Sho and start massaging his back gently. Stiff as hell motherfucker who can't take care of himself. He is covered in knots!

Yeah, we have a weird relationship.

After ten minutes, I pull back to see that he presumably passed out. Fine, I'm taking over your bed then, you jerk. I get up only to feel a hand grab my wrist and drag me back down while another massages my hair. How the fuck is this dead-beat hobo still awake? It's slower, but okay.

Too bad we passed out like that.

It's going to be awkward as fuck waking up like that, but okay.

Awkward Friendship!

* * *

Discord For Friendship (or some shit) -

/eDRXTex

Apparently, life is a bitch, and he removes the junk before it, so after the 'gg,' you put that BS.

(There are roles available in the group chat if you don't want to be yourself. You can be Shouta (for some reason) or any of the other characters that have shown up in the story.)


	22. Chapter 22 - Burn Them Bitches!

I'M FINALLY CAT FREE! PURRING FINALLY!

I know. That was bad, but it was worth the FRISK!

Fancy meeting you here, Death. Oh wait, it's just Shouta shaking his head in disapproval if he ever knew why I did this to myself.

I'm done.

So it's been a couple of weeks, and a bunch of shit has happened. First off, Shouta and I waking up in my bed was as awkward as I made it out to be. Haven't spoken about it since. If that ain't friendship, I don't know what is.

The second thing is that I finally remembered to show Todoroki the video. Here is an exclusive reaction to the video!

* * *

_About a week ago_

I had to watch it with Todoroki in the cafeteria because the boy never has free-time after school because of his jackass father.

I might end up hacking custody from him. He doesn't deserve his son, nor does he deserve a family. If he has other kids, I will take them too. Shouta will have to fucking deal with it. Back to reality!

I sit next to Todoroki at the table with my laptop out, pulling up the video.

"Hey, mate, remember that video I keep putting off showing you? Well, here it is!" I start the video. There is more, but I'm going to skip to the juicy shit. CAT got to face Lord Ozai about half the time.

"_Yes, now excuse me. I have some bitches to beat." I state._

_"Who said you were dismissed?" Endeavor demands._

_"Myself. I go by my own rules, you piece of shit."_ I swear I see stars in this boy's eyes.

_"You're supposed to respect me, you brat!"_

_"Stop acting like a child and give me a reason you decided to talk to me in the first place."_

_"You seem like someone capable of taking on Shoto, even without your quirk due to...CAT here. Don't go easy on him. I need him to beat All Might."_

_"Uh, first off, don't tell me what the fuck to do unless you want trouble. Second, don't ever use me as a challenge to build someone up to beating bloody All Might of all people because that is just an insult to me. Finally, you don't need him to beat All Might. Don't throw your petty dreams at your son. If anything, he needs to leave your ass and get you arrested because you're just not a hero."_

I didn't realize this before, but his flames actually lit up in anger! Think that would scare me? Try again! After I grinned at him, he seemed more reluctant. I guess I did like a Cheshire grin?

_"You're insane. I don't know how you got here, but I can end you sooner than you can end me."_

_"Bet, See ya!"_

"Izuku, could you actually ruin my father?" Todoroki asks. I've never seen somebody so happy about someone who smack-talked their father. Even if it's a cute little smile. That's something!

"Yip! I have enough proof to ruin his reputation, at least. He has crap on me. Your choice. I'm willing to help out anywhere I can." The truth!

"I appreciate that. Thank you, Izuku. You have helped more than you realize."

"Probably. I just do what I got to do."

I give Todoroki credit. He didn't want me to do anything because he knows that knocking down the number two hero could cause significant problems. Selfless boy.

Now I spoil him with food he can't get like candy and love! Well, as close to love as you're getting with me, which is beating each other up!

I don't know why he's going to his asshole of a father for internships, though. His choice. I'm not his mom yet.

* * *

Third, I finally made cookies with Sato! Turns out, he's a fucking God. I'm not trusted off-campus by myself at the moment, so I forced him into the teacher's lounge to make them. That's a story of its own to tell.

* * *

"I thought we were supposed to go to my place to bake?" Sato asks as we crawl through the window.

Suspicious as fuck, and I'm surprised I got him to do this, but alright!

"We were! Except I got in trouble for the whole cafeteria incident, and I've been really wanting to bake so might as well get Sugar-Man to help me! I already have the supplies, so anything you want!"

"Are we supposed to be here?"

"No, the door is locked with a reason."

"What the world, Izuku? For baking? I like my sweets as much as the next guy, but isn't this extreme?"

"Priorities, darling!"

We start making chocolate chip cookies because those are the bomb when we begin to hear slamming on the door.

"Uh, should we start worrying?"

"Maybe? I got this. Good thing they're in the oven already!" I walk over to the door, CAT right beside me to support its owner, "WE ARE MAKING COOKIES. LEAVE US ALONE, OR I WILL BURN THESE FUCKERS!"

"You seriously have no respect for teachers."

"The truth!"

"IZUKU, OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" Shouta screams through the door. I see Sato going to hide behind the couch.

"I'M STAYING OUT OF TROUBLE FOR ONCE!"

"How are you able to talk to him like that?!" Sato asks.

"He's used to my shit."

"He's scary!"

"Please, the only thing I'm scared of is my mom kind of." Lie. It's germs to the extreme, but I'm not going to expose myself like that. Welp, I hear the door unlocking now, "How come the one time I do something nice, I get in trouble!?" Shouta walks through the door, glaring down at me. The disrespect!

"Maybe because you locked the teachers out?" He asks.

"It's called a surprise, Zawa."

"No...why did you even need to lock...Sato?" Behind the couch, the boy reluctantly rises, " Did he make you do this?"

"Yes!" Pussy, you agreed to this.

"You're safe. Go to lunch before I consider otherwise." Sato literally runs off, leaving me with the demon in front of me.

"I'm socializing with somebody other than a hobo, porn-star, and radio-star?" I attempt to cover myself. The timer goes off, and I walk from the conversation to pull them out and place them on the stove.

"Seriously?"

"NO COOKIES FOR YOU!" I say with Gordan Ramsey's accent.

"I really don't care. You need to eat."

"That's what the cookies are for."

"Actual food."

"It is actual food if you eat the whole plate along with a bento I made."

"I shouldn't have to deal with you during the school day."

Demon man. He still got cookies somehow. He had to make his food that night.

* * *

Fourth? I'm not keeping track.

Actually, I don't think there is anything else significant, so I will just summarize the rest.

I hung out with my mom, so Hallelujah there! We mostly talked about things that happened over the two weeks that are gone. I at least have my materials back, so we chat while I'm working on something.

Shinso and I have been getting along great through our pain and suffering! By that, I mean Shinso's pain and suffering. I have no damn limits. He decided to try out Shouta's scarf, something that will take forever for him, but I will let him for a while before recommending new gear. He's getting better physically, so I can have to give him credit.

He still denies that he's Shouta's secret son.

Then, I figured out what happened at the Sport's Festival with Iida. His brother, Ingenium, was taken out by Hero Killer: Stain. He's still alive, but I don't know too much. I can actually empathize with Iida because it felt fucking terrible seeing Shouta against that Nomu. I hope he doesn't do what I did. He can't think up quick plans like me. He isn't impulsive enough for that yet. However, I have a feeling he will. Revenge is a mighty strength, yet a weak mind. It doesn't help he is going to Hosu, the location of Stain's last kill. I can't help much because he will deny me anyway, but I will keep an eye on him. That's why I hacked his phone to continually give me a location! He won't even notice!

Finally, I worked on my costume. I changed a few features on it! Starting with the costume itself, it looks mostly the same; however, I made it all rubber. The first time I tried this, it was body tight, and I don't feel like showing off my dick size, so I made it looser. It covers my whole body except my face with a thin vest underneath. I added a new feature as well: Mobility gear 2.0!

I'm willing to admit that the original mobility gear had some problems. The main problem is that it sucks in most locations. I need walls to swing myself around, and reasonable situations like that are hard to come by. I decided to change it. I got rid of the grapples for now and made gloves and boots filled with compressed gas with adjustable nozzles. To get them to work, I move the handle strings attached to each of my fingers. It was a bitch to figure out, but I got it to work. It lets me run around at top speeds with the boots, and I can use the ones in my arms to succeed in a backflip.

It took forever for me to learn, but I got it!

Besides that, I made the nunchucks apart of my official arsenal as a capture weapon in case my batons can't do anything. The only difference is I made it so they can catch on fire if I need it to instead of just heating up. Speaking of batons, I added two new features. One I won't talk about yet, but the other lets me press the two ends of the batons together, creating a staff because you got to have a lot of ways for one thing.

The final detail is a headset along with mini earbuds that I can give to heroes if needed. Shouta suggested that and I have a feeling it's so he can keep with me during the internship, but oh well!

Speaking of internships, today is the day we start them! Oh boy! A whole week of dealing with Shouta! You can hear the sarcasm dripping from my voice!

Well, I'm forced to be here with the other students to see them off and hear Shouta's speech.

"Everyone's got their costume, right?" Everyone raises their case except me. He said it was a waste of time to bring it here, " You know you are not to wear your costumes without expressed permission or use your quirks. Stay out of trouble and don't anything stupid. Now get out of my sight." Shouta starts walking off. I face everyone.

"Basically, don't do something stupid and die! Have a nice time!" With my signature grin, I follow beside him, leaving behind freaked out kids as they walk to their stations. I had already said my goodbyes earlier, " So, what are we doing, Eraserhead?"

"I hate hearing that from you of all people."

"I'm attempting to be professional here."

"Something you can't do in the first place."

"Harsh blow, mate." Shouta ignores that.

"I need to assess your combat skills before I decide to throw you out. With and without gear." Damn, I can face him with. Without, I would have to dodge always.

"Yes, sir."

"I already hate this."

"I have done nothing wrong."

"The sad part is that it is true." Damn hypocrite.

* * *

We are in a field. An open field. Shouta chose this on purpose because there isn't much for me to take advantage of. We are going without support items first. He even forced me to leave CAT at home. Hope CAT isn't too lonely.

I don't care what you say. Robots have emotions too!

"You ready?" Shouta asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I sing as I take as much distance as possible. I have a simple idea.

Plan A: Wear him down and then take him down. Plan B: Don't fuck up plan A.

I try. The basic idea is while Shouta is as fast as a jaguar, but he can't last nearly as long as me. I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve. I'm not powerless, after all.

The man doesn't give me a chance to think as his ribbons try to attack me and I dodge to the left with a roll, picking up some dirt with my left hand secretly before getting up and dashing forward. Hippity hop gotta avoid this bullshit. I keep approaching, and Shouta decides to take his chance and approach forward, getting ready to throw a left punch towards me.

Too bad I'm not willing to take that.

I cover up my mouth and nose with my right hand before closing my eyes and throw the dirt down, causing a little bit of a dust cloud. Coughing can be heard from my demon friend. I could take him right now, but I'm afraid he can take me down. Hence, I slide around him on the right, opening my eyes before taking a moment to grab something from his back before running off. I don't know why he has a full knife on view, but he does. I run back to give myself space, holding the knife in my right hand. Now I can have some fun.

"Should have known you didn't jump over the ribbon for a reason at the beginning." Trust me, I hate this too, mate. Dirt is yucky. There are multiple things I can do with a knife. I could use the gleam to blind him for a moment, but his goggles could block that. I could throw it and probably catch his shoulder. I hit an eye before, so that's possible. But I can't go hurting him. Logistically speaking, I made it harder for him to kill me if he were an enemy.

That is a plus there.

I can't go hand-to-hand with him because that is a lost asking to happen. I could do the dirty trick again but aim for his face, but that is predictable. There is one thing I'm good at. My acting skills are spot on. I haven't responded to his sentence with a reason, and I keep looking at the knife. I haven't moved.

"Izuku?" I hear him ask.

You take advantage of any weakness you see.

I press the knife against my hand before cutting my palm, blood oozing out of my cut. It takes everything not to breathe in the smell.

"Izuku!?" I hear him approaching. I look up with my psychotic grin on my face, stopping him in place.

**"What's wrong, Eraserhead? Don't like seeing a little bit of blood?"**

Shouta is frozen in place as I approach, the blood dripping on the ground as I approach. I maintain eye-contact with him. If what I did something similar in the cafeteria, I should be able to cause the same thing here, right? I stop in front of him, the grin being erased from my face.

**"Life isn't fair, huh? That's why I will take any advantage I get."**

With that, I kick him in the stomach, causing him to fall down, and I pin him down, being careful not to get him bloody. But...

"Izuku, the fight is over, you won. Come on."

I start to feel nauseous as I stand up from him.

"Izuku?" I hear him, but the smell of metal is getting to me. I start holding my breath. I let go of the knife before I do something stupid though this is stupid anyway, so more stupid.

Suddenly, I feel sting then wrapping around my hand, covering the smell. It turns out, Shouta had brought a first-aid kit with him because he knew I was going to do something stupid. I take a deep breath and open my eyes to see him looking at me. I take a moment before I go bipolar on him.

"Welp, what a great way to start this week! Ready for the next run?" I state as I quickly get up, flashing a smile instead of my sick grin.

"No, we need to discuss what happened."

"Did I do that thing I did in the cafeteria?"

" Are you aware of what you were doing at that time?"

"Kind of? It happens when I feel emotional. Like, at the speech for the Sports Festival, how I project?"

"You are definitely projecting yourself. You have more power than you realize."

"Like a quirk?" Got to make a joke somewhere.

"Possibly. " Good thing I didn't happen to be drinking water.

"What?"

"Do you think so?"

"I'm going to hope you're fucking with me like I was because no. You would have erased it otherwise."

"Glad you maintained some sanity somewhere."

"That's intelligence, not sanity, Eraserhead."

"Are you okay, Izuku?"

"Tech-Sass, and yes."

"I get to refer to you how I like it because I'm your teacher, so calm down."

"You're still going to hear me complain. Do I get my gear now?"

"Nope, hand-to-hand combat now. I'm only letting you continue because you would get pissed off at me otherwise, and I deal with enough of your shit."

"Polite, thank you! Now, time to die!"

* * *

I wasn't kidding when I said time to die. No gear, including Shouta and dirt, means he can literally kick my ass any day at any time.

Yes, I can dodge and all that junk. Shouta happens to have more experience. I did take free lessons when I was little, so I can beat Bakugo up.

I did. Multiple times. After that, it became instinct. I'm simply too used to Bakugo.

Shouta is simply too quick. Sure, I can learn from his movements and dodge, but he can switch a move rather easily, giving him an advantage. The only advantage I have is I last forever while he slows down, making it easier to dodge. I can continue till backup arrives, but not win.

"I'm surprised you have experience." Shouta pants.

"I had to to survive bullies," I state, barely worn down.

"I guess so. I was going to do gear as well, but you're talented in those. We're going to work on hand-to-hand combat for a while." I nod, getting straight to it.

If I said something, I would be complaining because I wanted to beat Shouta up with my gear. Maybe a little bit of testing.

My life.

Never goes as I want it.

I should put something sentimental here like 'but that's okay because that's what makes life unique.'

Let's be honest for one fucking moment.

I don't care who you are, you want it to go your way.

Wow, Shouta is right. I really am a distracted little puppy. I go from training with Shouta to some sappy shit.

Where is my mentality?

Out the window, apparently!

* * *

Discord for those who want more of this sweet body. Ending only because this site sucks sometimes.

/eDRXTex

(There are roles available in the group chat if you don't want to be yourself. You can be Shouta (for some reason) or any of the other characters that have shown up in the story.)


	23. Chapter 23 - Dadzashi

"I hate this fucking family."

"You know you're lying to yourself, Izuku."

"I'm questioning that. My confused relationship with you has led me to become covered in dirt and bruises and germs. Like, I only inflicted myself once. Compared to you, I look like a wimp."

"What about Hizashi and Nemuri?"

"I'm not related to them. You need to man the fuck up to get Hizashi in the family. Meanwhile, Nemuri is screwed out of that unless she marries my mom or something. Or me, but I won't go there yet. I'm only bound legally to you and my mom."

"I don't want to talk about this."

Welp, if that doesn't explain how the training session went, so I will give you a straightforward answer.

Hell.

Yes, I got better. It doesn't mean Shouta was going easy on me. I think he was letting his anger out on me. Like, I understand I'm aggravating, but come on! HAVE SOME SYMPATHY! YOU CHOSE ME! I guess let's get back to training.

"We're moving on to something else. Come on, brat." Shouta tells me as we head out.

"Tech-sass, Eraserhead." Well, we appear in a gym with targets, and my only guess is long-range practice, " We working on the range?"

"Yes. I noticed at the Sludge Incident that you threw a knife. I want to test your ability with long-range weapons in general."

"Oh yeah, the memories! The day I told All Might he can go fuck himself basically, and I saved my childhood bully!" Shouta shakes his head as he moves to grab a box, bringing it over and setting it on the floor. He pops off the lid to reveal some nicely organized knives and kunais, multiple of each style.

"We are going to start with regular knives and move to the kunais. You need to test with both hands." He hands me a regular large kitchen knife, the one most similar to what I carry around.

Call it an unhealthy habit, but I have way too much experience with throwing knives. I wanted to be able to defend myself!

It takes me about a minute to adjust to each knife, but I can aim successfully with both hands by hitting the target, always closest to the center. I forced myself to work with both. I want the least amount of weaknesses as possible, even as a kid. I bet everyone forgot I'm actually smart. By the time I got to the kunais, I was bored.

"Impressive. Now." Shouta left a while ago to grab something, and he opens that new box, revealing a fucking pistol, " Try this."

"Are you allowed to give a psychotic kid a gun?"

"Yes. The government hasn't proven that you're insane yet somehow."

"Thanks for the confidence," I tell Shouta sarcastically, moving to grab the gun. I take a moment to adjust before aiming it at the target and shooting, but I miss terribly. How the hell can I hit with a knife but not a gun? I take a deep breath. I take note of how I'm fidgeting as I aim the gun and shoot. Better, but not there.

"One more bullet," Shouta warns me. I try to focus by forcing myself still. Once again, I shoot. It hits the very bottom of the target, "That's interesting... I want to try something." He carefully takes the gun and guides me to the bleachers, " Sit down and stay still as long as possible." I do as he asks. I start trembling and fidgeting at five seconds, but I manage to stay in the same position.

Internally, I'm frantic because I have something to focus on, at least. It's like a blanket trying to smother me if I attempt to stay still. Pathetic, I know. I really am a puppy.

"Izuku. You're good." I quickly hop up, shaking the blanket off, " That could be a weakness for you to be unable to stay still, especially underground." For those who need an explanation, those underground, especially Shouta, rely on surprise attacks. Those require being still.

Who can't be still?

This pussy!

"Isn't there like something you could put in my hand like a ball or something that could stop that?" I ask. It's more of a curious question.

"A fidget item? Yeah, but it would have to be very specific for you," I nod, " Let's go eat and take a nap."

"I don't want to nap, Eraserhead! I want a shower!"

"After you take a shower, I'll probably send you with Hizashi to keep you busy then. You're both going to stay in the teacher's lounge while I stay in my office."

"I'll take it!"

"And no causing trouble. No pranks or nothing. Just chat or work on something like normal people."

"Wasn't planning on it, but okay."

* * *

"Dadzashi!"

"Zuku!" Hizashi and I run towards each other and hug tightly. He lifts me up and spins me around, causing me to laugh before he puts me down," How's your internship going?" He asks as he leads us to the couch, us sitting on each side.

"Hell. I think Eraserhead is using me as a punching bag. Oh, and I learned I can throw knives, but I can't shoot a gun nor stand still."

"That's kind of obvious. You're fidgeting right now, kid."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome!"

". . ."

". . ."

"I'm done." I get up. Nope nope nopety nope.

"Izuku, get back here!"

"Nope." I head towards the door when I feel arms wrap around my waist. Now, what's the logical thing to do?

"YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" I may or may not have screamed, and I may or may not have tried to kick Hizashi in the balls. Too bad he let go at the right moment and grabbed me again to tackle me on the ground and pinned me. Like, you would believe he isn't a good fighter, but he knows some tricks. Believe it or not, for his Pokemon stats, he has an A in intelligence (we are talking the original, not the updated). He has to know something for that grade.

"Izuku!"

"I don't know what you expect!" Too bad, I have no self-preservation. I start managing to slide from him, even with his weight on top of me. I can hear the pops, oh gawd.

"Kid, stop! You're going to hurt yourself!"

Like I listen. I use my legs to twist back and forth, biting my tongue as I manage to force Hizashi off, allowing me a moment to sit up and get him on the ground with me on top, shaky from the force. At least he settles down.

"You okay?!" Hizashi asks worriedly.

"I'm fine. Don't try that again."

"That was reckless. I can say I'm impressed you got out of it with your height but stupid. Now, let me up, and let's go back to the couch and cuddle because you're spending way too much time with Shouta if you go straight for violence." I do let him up, helping him on his feet as we head back to the couch.

"That's just how we roll."

"A fucking terrible way to roll."

"It works."

"Barely. What is Shouta doing anyway now that I think about it?"

"Napping. I'm not willing, obviously."

"He needs it. You probably do too."

"Why?"

"You would have been quicker. Your speed is supposed to be faster than mine, and we matched there." For anyone curious, Hizashi's speed stat is a D while mine is a C.

"I still have energy, though!" I stand up to bounce on my toes, something I do if I'm standing still.

"You're like me in that sense except in a much more extreme case. You have energy that keeps you awake, except you need sleep. Even after trying to expend most of it, you still can stay awake for hours on end. How much sleep did you get last night?"

"About an hour. I sleep an average of three hours every night." More like two but three sounds slightly better. And most of the time, I skip.

"Have you been tested to see how it affects you?"

"It doesn't affect me as long as I take naps sometimes. I mean, I got out of jail while drunk. If I can do that, I think it will take a while to start having problems."

"Not healthy."

"Says the man with three jobs."

"I am an adult, and you are still a child. I don't need you falling on your feet like I did because I did the same thing. Overactive. I was able to settle over the years with medication, but I learned I need to sleep. You need that too, kid. I have to have at least four, but you're still growing. I say about six because you're still growing. Maybe that's why you're so short." Damn, since when did this turn into Hizashi scolding me. Yeah, I'm not saying shit towards that final fact.

"Dadzashi."

"Kid, I will force nappy time on you."

"What happens if I resist a rest (arrest)?" Kill me.

"Oh. My. God. There is something wrong if you are making puns."

"God said the same thing when he created me!"

"Oh boy, I will let you cuddle with me if you take a nap." He would make me cuddle with him anyway.

"No cuddles! Also, inappropriate at school." I cross my arms, getting huffy like a little child.

"Recovery Girl would approve."

"She hates me."

"She does not hate you. She cares for you strongly like every other student."

"I think hurting myself with an invention kind of ruined that."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"I will find that out later. Hmm...I will take Shouta and you out to eat if you sleep." OH HO HO! A WAY TO SET UP A DATE FOR THEM!

"Okay!"

"Wait, really?"

"Yip!"

"Fine, come here." Hizashi ends up grabbing my wrist, pulling me on the couch with me laying on top of him as he strokes my fluffy green curls.

I knock out quickly.

* * *

I wake up to the lounge door opening. Who knows how much time will pass, but I remain still and keep my breathing even. Might as well stalk. Going to be a bitch to stay, though. I feel Hizashi below me with his arms around my waist to keep me from falling off.

Weird relationship. Anyway!

"He went to sleep. Good, he needs every bit he can get." Shouta says softly. So he is here to pick me up for more beat up sessions? Great.

"He does. You know he only slept an hour last night?" Hizashi responds, still stroking my hair gently. Probably trying to get me to stay asleep. Fuck you, I'm already awake!

"Yes, and he only went to sleep when I got home, and I know he struggled then because I heard him shifting through the wall." Damn.

"So, he goes to sleep when you go to sleep except for fewer naps?" That's creepy to think about. I won't deny it.

"Never thought of that, but yes."

"What about on your free days?"

"On the weekend when Izuku is with his mom. I don't know what happens then." I spend time with Mom for the majority of the day. Then I suddenly get inspiration for a new project, so I work on that all night.

"You think he has some anxiety still from what happened at the USJ?" Anxiety? Like I know what that is!

"Izuku doesn't realize it, but yes. He had zoned out during our training. It doesn't help that he cut himself to catch me off guard."

"I think it's the other way around, too, Shouta." The other way around? Oh...wait, what?

"After seeing him do that, can you blame me?"

"No, but whether you two admit or not, you two are closer than you and I. I can see you two being partners in the future." I deny that.

"If he can keep up, maybe." Wait, really?!

"You two would be unstoppable at that point. For now, worry about getting sleep. Both of you. Zuku is following your example. Father and son duo. Or the brother duo? I'm thinking more of the brother duo." I'm done with life. Wake me up already!

"Yeah yeah, wake him up." I have a feeling regret is going to happen.

**"IZUKU, WAKE UP!"** Hizashi used his fucking quirk! I sit up quickly, punching him in the stomach harshly to cut him off as I fall off the couch.

"YOU MOTHER-FUCKER!"

"Both of you settle down, and Izuku stop cursing!" Shouta growls.

"Tech-sass, but yes Eraserhead!" Hizashi bursts out laughing at that comment. I feel scarves wrap around me, dragging me next to him.

"Brat. Back to training, then tonight we are going to visit Iida's brother in the hospital." Shouta tells us.

"Can I go too!?" Hizashi asks.

"Yes, both you and Nemuri can go. But you have to stay out of trouble, especially with Izuku going as well."

"Yes, you will get along great with him, Zuku!" When was that a nickname?

"As long as he ain't stiff like Iida, we will be fine. Why are we visiting?"

"Why do you think?" Shouta asks.

"Stain? You're on the Stain case?" The only idea I can come up with.

"Yes, that's why I told you to pack a bag as well. We're staying in Hosu." I thought it was to deport me, but I can accept that.

"Why are we still here, then?"

"I needed to test your abilities. That happens to be something I can work with. Better than I thought. I need to work more on your close-combat skills."

"I assume you're forcing Hizashi and Nemuri back on the train?"

"Yes. I'm only willing to deal with one of you at a time."

"Harsh." Both Hizashi and I respond.

"Whatever, let's go." Shouta drags me out for our 'beat the green boi up session.'

* * *

"You learn fast," Shouta states.

"I would fucking hope so with my grades." I can't help but snark back.

"Don't start. We're together for a week without anyone blocking us so shush."

"Someone has an attitude problem."

"Whatever. Get your stuff and let's head to the station."

I think I'm much better now because I'm not dead yet. Now it's just a beat-up session, and not just a beat me up session! Yeah, that can be looked at in more than one way. Anyway, it's time to head to Hosu. We are at the train station with our shit waiting for Nemuri and Hizashi. I got the low-down from Shouta. Apparently, they all went to UA together, so it's a meet-up/investigation mission. I'm surprised he is letting the whole squad go.

Eh, he will regret that in a few minutes.

Rephrase, a fucking second.

"WE ARE HERE!" We look up to see Hizashi and Nemuri in civilian clothing walking over. Hizashi is wearing his hair in a half-up half-down style(looks fantastic) with black shoes, simple blue jeans, and a white t-shirt with a black jacket unzipped. He as regular glasses on too! Did you know that his tinted-orange glasses are prescription?

Yes, why? I don't know.

Nemuri has her hair up in a pony-tail wearing a black office outfit and heels, looking like a normal woman instead of a stripper.

"You two quiet down. Even Izuku is staying out of trouble." Um, what? Shouta, that's a bit of a far statement.

"That's kind of a disappointment when I'm the most active one here." It happens to show because I'm bouncing on my toes again. I don't even feel pain from it anymore. My hands still twitch sometimes, so I have to rub them together. Stupid tics. Realizing now, I never talked about them. I guess they slipped my mind till this point. They are more obvious now. Oh, and remember those tics because they become important later. Anyway, Bakugo used to tease me all the time for it, and that's how he earned himself a broken nose.

Not controllable, honey. Unlike your goddamn explosions.

Nemuri quickly pulls me into a hug before pulling back and ruffling my hair," How you doing, kid?"

"I'm good! It's not 'beat up the green' session anymore! It's 'let's beat each other up' session now!" She chuckles, shaking her head.

"Sho being rough on you?"

"I ain't a pussy."

"Izuku, no cursing in public." Shouta always ruining the moment, " Let's go. I'll be blaming you two if we miss the train."

"We ain't that late, though!" Hizashi tries to rebut.

"Whatever, let's go. Keep up." Shouta walks off, and I quickly catch up beside him while Hizashi and Nemuri stay behind us. Before I get on the train, I put on my gloves because those poles are nasty. When we get on the subway, we can share a single-pole, each of us taking a side because I can't sit still for damn. Thankfully, I'm short as fuck compared to the rest, so I only have to grab the bottom while the other three fight for space. Nemuri settles for the bottom while the boys keep their hands close. It's like, JUST HOLD HANDS ALREADY, DAMN IT! Thinking about it, it probably looks weird. I'm 5'3" (160.02 centimeters for everybody but Americans)(don't drink or smoke kids or you will be short!), Nemuri is 5'9"(175.26 centimeters), Shouta is 6' (183 centimeters), and Hizashi is 6'1"(185 centimeters).

Basically, it looks like a fucked up family!

"Hey, Nemy, think I can pole-dance on a moving subway?" I have to ask with a smirk. Obviously, that receives laughter from the rest of the children and a smack upside the head from the adult.

"At least try to act mature," Shouta mutters, shaking his head.

Now, we can't be on a subway without drama, can we?

Well, we can, God!

Does that happen?

Nope, it's drama time, bitches! Within only a couple minutes too!

We were all talking about the physics and subways when a guy sitting near us pulls on Nemuri's sleeve. Not in a sexual way, but to get her attention. Yes, that is important because of her body type.

"May I help you?" She asks, looking over the man. He looks like your classic businessman. He has a clean-shaven face, brown eyes, black hair, and a black suit with a blue tie. I mean, even the tie color is typical. He has his legs crossed with his right hand holding the suitcase in the seat next to him like the dipwad he is. Like, that's an asshole move. Somebody could be sitting in that seat instead of your goddamn suitcase! Anywho, continuing on, his left hand his still up from getting Nemy's attention. I see him looking at me.

"Yes, can you tell the green boy and yellow-haired man to settle down? They are both distracting everyone in the room." Damn, Iida, I found where you got your attitude from! Anyway, I can understand. I'm bouncing, and that is normal. Hizashi, on the other hand, is more minor. He is a little bit loud, but that's expected on a subway and from him. The problem is his hand gestures. He does that when he is telling a story. He does fidget like me too, but not as bad.

I spend way too much time with Nezu.

"Sorry, sir, I can stop! Did not mean to bother you!" Hizashi tells the man. I stop my bouncing, taking a deep breath. It does piss me off, but I'm trying. I'm not in the mood to fight. I grip that fucking pole like I'm about to start dancing on it.

"What about the kid? I expect an apology from him too, especially if he's in the hero course. He should know respect, and he needs a healthy dose of it. Maybe put him back in his place. A quirkless shouldn't be a hero, after all." That breaks me. I look up at him.

"I highly recommend you leave me alone. I made it through on my damn strength. A quirkless can be as powerful, if not, more powerful than someone with a quirk. What is your quirk?" I feel Shouta grab the back of my neck, pulling me close to him. Somehow, that calms me down a little.

Not fully. I will still be salty, but I won't attack. Yet. I will need to remember to attack my neck with bleach because of germs.

"I can read extremely quickly. Why would you need to know?"

"I already gained knowledge of your quirk. I can estimate that you can retain knowledge decently well, or else the quirk is useless. That is all the knowledge I need to take someone down. Based on your body type, you do work out, so you at least have some strength, but probably lacking in the speed department. Your suitcase could be used as a weapon; however, you would have to get a lucky hit against me. Even if you did, it would be hard to knock me out. Your endurance would wear you out before you get enough strength as you would be throwing it around erratically. Now, if you decided to go hand-to-hand, you have smooth hands, meaning you probably only do office work. I estimate a lack of experience, and I could use your weight to my advantage. We also have this pole here that I can swing myself around like a dancer because I do dance. Check my videos out if you don't believe me. (There are videos of me pole-dancing on Youtube. Not going to put those down though because I'm hot in those!)

If that analysis doesn't prove myself, I don't know what does. We have brains for a reason. Humans have become so reliant on their quirks that the moment their quirk is taken, their life tumbles. That is a risk I don't have to worry about. I just need my surroundings." I grin my psychotic grin before looking away, leaving the guy baffled, but I look up again.

"Oh, and I know you have a knife. A pocket knife it seems in your right pocket, showing you're right-handed. Too short-ranged to do anything." That leaves no room for a fight. The man lost.

You know, if it was the past, I would have gotten us kicked out for fighting him and winning. However, there are times when you don't need to beat the shit out of people. For Shouta and I, we get along by beating the shit out of each other. However, there are times when that doesn't work, so we awkwardly cuddle it out.

Yes, I can be fucking mature, bitches. I'm becoming a hero. I can't be flipping everyone off. I can only flip some people off without getting in trouble. I don't need to be Endeavor. Actually, we hella don't need an All Might either. Yes, Endeavor is fucking shit, but All Might could do more damage to society than him. We rely too much on him anyway.

That's a bomb for you! Back on topic, though!

I get caught off-guard when Shouta leans down, grabbing my attention as he whispers in my ear.

"I'm proud of you, kid."

When he stands up straight again, I look up in confusion to see him looking down at me with a smile, still keeping a grip on my neck though and keeping me close. First off,

WHY THE FUCK AM I SO DAMN SHORT!?

But that's a minor detail. When was the last time someone told me they were proud of me? Why over something so simple? For once in my little life, I'm left speechless. To give you an idea of how major this is, I'm always talking, but we all know that.

I didn't say a word for the rest of the ride. I was quiet, contemplating what he said to me. Maybe I'm overthinking this, but oh well!

Well, Shouta, I guess you deserve something.

Achievement Earned: Get Izuku To Shut Up For More Than Two Minutes Achievement!

* * *

Edited: 2/8/2020


	24. Chapter 24 - Handjob Meetup!

When you're an overdramatic fuck.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG**

Okay, but seriously, I'm still speechless. We already dropped our shit off at the hotel, and we are going to die because we're sharing a room. That's okay because we were going to die anyway! Lack of self-preservation at its peak! Now, we went to a restaurant to eat dinner while picking up big Iida some food. Too bad, Shouta would not let us in the bar next to the restaurant, but I guess I have to remain clean. I got spaghetti, though, so I can't complain too much. We got big Iida some Hayashi rice because that is apparently his favorite along with grape juice.

Alright then.

Yes, we stayed out of trouble. Shouta forced me next to him always, so I don't beat people up. I get it. I have anger issues, but I don't beat up random people! Jeez, get your mind out of the gutter, man!

Now, we are in a place you should never take me to: a hospital! I can cause havoc here with all the technology! Well, not with Shouta, of course, but otherwise, yes. After talking to the classic bitchy front-desk lady, we head to the room that holds older sonic. When we enter, it looks white.

Like, no kidding, everything in the room is white. But that's not the main focus. The main focus is on the bed who looks like he went through hell and back. Iida Tensei.

Big Boy Iida is lying in bed, slightly sat up with all sorts of wires on him. He has multiple bandages around his head, and we can assume the worst when you look at his bare chest to see more bandages. We can't see his legs. As for the man himself, he looks just like an older-version of Iida. Just without glasses.

Overall, this room looks depressing. Time to fix that!

"Jeez, even Eraserhead lights up this room," I state as we enter. Shouta quickly smacks me upside the head, but thankfully the big Iida bursts out laughing with the other two children joining. I look up at Shouta, proud of myself as I smirk.

"If that ain't an entry, I don't know what is!" Hizashi says, " Hey, Tensei! We got some of your favs!" He hands over the tuber-ware containers to the man, and he looks better already.

"Thanks! I've never seen someone walk in with an insult, but I can cross that off the list! This is Midoriya, right? The only person I can think that matches my brother's descriptions." Oh? I walk over next to the man, quirking my eyebrow.

"What does your brother say about me?" I ask with a grin.

"Insane, savage, creepy, genius. The list goes on." He tells me. I gasp.

"The truth!" I step back, causing another burst of laughter, " So mostly complaining?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I like you."

"If only he knew. At least one of the brothers like me!"

"He likes you! He's just stiff!"

"Yeah, how the hell did he get that? Like, you both have the same hot look, yet you have opposite personalities." Iida blushed at that.

"Izuku, we are supposed to be here to investigate him." Shouta sighs, dragging me back to his side.

"I was making him comfortable. I would want the same thing if you put me in an all-white room."

"You would get kicked out without medical attention within seconds anyway."

"The truth!"

"No need to be so harsh, Sho!" Nemuri tries to defend me.

"I have regrets bringing you all in here."

"Shouta, I appreciate it. They are helping." Iida also defends me. HA, TOLD YOU, BITCH! He shakes his head.

"Let's talk about Stain first, then brat here can cheer you up." Offended!

Well, we did talk about Stain, but let me give the overall run-down.

The Hero Killer: Stain has a whole fucking name that he doesn't need, but he got to be scary! That's a very minor detail compared to the rest. The first significant detail is that Stain was able to out-speed the older Iida, meaning he is swift. That's a HUGE problem combined with his quirk that can paralyze people by cutting? I deny that's how it works, but I have an idea. The second detail is he is very good at knives and anything sharp like katanas. Once again, it makes sense with his quirk. The final aspect is his philosophy.

Yes, this man has a fucking philosophy.

Mister Stainy here believes that it is his job to cleanse the world of fake heroes. The problem is that we don't know what defines a 'fake' hero. My original belief was based on media, and that may still be true. However, it seems like he believes most are false heroes besides FUCKING ALL MIGHT! I can't help but be entranced by this philosophy. He has killed 17 heroes while crippling 23. Based on his high kill count, you would think that he would have been able to kill all of them. Once again, philosophy bullshit.

"Izuku, you haven't said anything yet. Would you like to give your viewpoint?" Shouta shoves me into the spotlight. Of course, he does. Probably a test.

"Question, does Stain's tongue seem more prominent?" Yes. This is actually a serious question.

"Thinking about it, yes, why?" Tensei asks.

"I have two theories on that. The first one is unlikely, but he puts paralysis herbs or something on the swords to do the job. Still, I don't know anything that can do full-body paralysis. The second is more likely, and that is that he uses the swords to cut you to draw blood and then has to digest the blood to cause paralysis. My second theory is more proven as we have full-body paralysis, a different tongue, and no signs of anything in the stab wounds unless I am not being told something.

Obviously, he is built for close-range, but if he is smart, he probably has some good accuracy on some throwing knives. Far-range would be his weakness, but you would have to go constantly while blocking that he could wear you out quickly. However, his fights are quick as well, so it would depend on who can last. Someone with a far-range quirk that can consistently block him with a load of endurance would be your best bet. They have to be willing to fight in an alleyway at night because all his victims are found then. That means spiderman moves are expected.

His philosophy is confusing. There is a lack of details on the subject matter. Now, if you want my idea of who he is after next, I would be surprised if he hasn't moved towns already. However, he does make multiple kills per city, so there is a chance of him still being here. My guess is that he will probably pick up a pro-hero that goes around alone. If you want options that are out, people like Manual and Endeavor are probably out because they have internships. They stick to the main roads anyway. What I read about this area, I can name four pro-heroes that could be in danger."

That was way too long of an explanation, but it got the job done. I feel someone ruffle my hair, and I flip them off. With the lack of pets, it's probably Nemuri as she doesn't know about the weakness. Also, them long-ass nails.

"You really thought this all the way through!" She tells me, removing her hand from my broccoli rip-off hair. I don't bother looking up, looking at the floor still thinking. The floor is like a fucking white-board, so it works.

"I wonder if you decide to chat with him about his philosophy if that could distract him, or waste time? He has to spread the message somehow. Eventually, he will announce it to the media once he has done enough damage. He has to be close now. Getting Ingenium is a huge hit for how well-known he is."

"Izuku, you're good. You provided plenty of insight. Good job, kid." Shouta states.

"Jeez, you're going soft on them, Sho." Big Iida teases.

"I'm his and Hizashi's love child or brother depending on the mood, so he is only going softer on me. Your brother gets no mercy. If it makes you feel any better, he is more of a jackass to me during school hours to show fake hatred."

Yes, I'm calling these two gay disasters out. Someone has to say it!

This leaves a blushing Hizashi, laughing Big Iida and Nemuri, and Shouta wrapping me up in his scarf to make me shut up.

"He is right." Nemuri states. Now there are two of us in the wraps, and I'm not sure how I feel being wrapped up with the mature rating hero.

"I don't want to hear it from either of you. We need to let Tensei eat now, so let's go, Hizashi." Shouta demands as he tries to drag us out.

"Wait, I need to ask Iida something!" I demand as I try to get out of the bondage.

"Depends, what is it?"

"Something important. Please, Shouta. I'm not joking this time." I make my voice stern, and he sighs.

"Fine. If it's something stupid, you're in huge trouble." He lets me free, and I walk back in with Shouta right behind me to make sure I'm staying out of trouble.

"Iida, I have a major favor to ask of you." He looks surprised, looking up at me before sighing. That depressed look is back.

"I'm kinda stuck here, Midoriya-"

"Izuku."

"Izuku, not much I can do."

"There is. You have a brother that you can continue to support, even from here. Listen, I need you to talk sense into him because he is trying to go after Stain for revenge. He's in Hosu simply to go after the Hero Killer. Please, try to convince him otherwise. I don't need him to die of stupidity." That dark energy is back in the white room. The three that are in the squad look surprised. Just because I suck at emotions doesn't mean I don't understand them. I can recognize a look of anguish on the spot.

I have felt it before too.

"Tenya wouldn't do that, would he? My brother wouldn't try something so stupid, right?" Iida asks me carefully, looking me in the eyes.

"Ask him yourself," I state. I can't really say much else.

"Thank you, Izuku. You have a good head on your shoulders."

"Actually, I'm pretty idiotic, but I appreciate that, so thank you!" I say with a smile to ease him. Thankfully, he does calm down.

"We should get going. See you later, Tensei." Shouta states as he leaves the room. I leave with him with a nod, the other two more enthusiastic saying their goodbyes.

* * *

Let me give you a basic summary of what happened in the last hour.

We all left the white-castle of death, and we headed back to the subway station to wave off Hizashi and Nemuri. Well, mostly hugging. The good news is that Hizashi was blushing when he went to hug Shouta! My plan is slowly working! Shouta is still an unemotional fuck, though.

We head back to the hotel, and by this point, it's night time, which means patrol time! Somebody to beat up other than ourselves! We start getting into our suits, facing away from each other because looking at each other while changing would be weird as fuck.

Actually, it's weird anyway, but good thing we are close! Anyway, instead of peace and quiet, Shouta decides to brief me on everything I should know.

"You made multiple headsets, yes?"

"Yes. You should know all the details about it, right?"

"No, because you over-complicate it." It's not that hard!

"Fine. Simple explanation: Great range, always on. It also tells if one of us passed out or something like that. Decided that feature is useful."

"Good. Due to your quirkless status, you can do what you want as long as you don't kill anybody. As you built most of your inventions anyway, you can get away with your inventions. It's only if it's built by the support department that you have to worry about it. I'm trusting your experience. Don't do something stupid."

"If I can get away with this anyway, why do I need a hero license?"

"You don't. You just wouldn't have the title of hero. You would kind of be there. You wouldn't get to work with us either. Or any power to the police records. If anything, you would get yourself in trouble for hacking."

"Makes sense. It seems odd your putting so much trust in me."

"I know your abilities. If it were any other student, I would be overprotective. Are you dressed or what?"

"I am. Are you?"

"You're the one with the over-complicated suit."

"You have to admit that it is effective." I get no response to that, "Oh, and I'm not covering my language."

"...whatever."

* * *

"So question: if I flirt with an older man to catch him off guard, could I get in trouble?" I ask through the intercom. I left Shouta to deal with a small group a couple of blocks back so we can clear more ground. While doing so, I come upon a man very close to a very uncomfortable woman.

"No." He responds. I hear him grunt from probably wrapping them up. I quickly jump down to the scene with an invisible smile.

"Hey, ever thought of turning gay for me because that woman looks like she is uncomfortable as a woman giving birth?" I state with a flirtatious tone, making sure I do a sexy pose to finish the whole scene. The guy looks up at me with a glare, the girl trembling.

"You willing to fuck?" Damn, how ignorant is this guy? He probably is one of the very few in the world with a quirk that boosts his sexual performance or some shit.

"Yip! Just come on over baby, and I can give a ride of your dreams. I happen to know how to strip." I wink through my visor. He quickly lets go of the girl, and she runs off.

Jackpot!

I pull out of my baton, turning on the knockout setting and dash forward, immediately knocking him out when I slam it into his stomach. I let him crash on the ground.

"That's what you get for being an ass, you donkey!" Pulling out some tape that I keep on me, I wrap him up and use the guy's phone to set up a GPS signal that would lead the police to him with a detailed report that only takes a moment. Good thing, I know too much about this disappointing world!

"Couldn't you have done it without the flirting? Also, get on the roof." Shouta grumbles. I use my super-speed from my new boots, bounce on the walls, and land on the roof with ease. I see him on another roof, and he catches up to me.

"He had the girl pinned, so no unless I wanted to electrocute the girl too. To be fair, that was ten times more fucking subtle than usual. "

"Good point." That is when we get cut off by a gunshot.

"Dramatic mother fuckers."

"That's rich coming from you. Let's go." We both run off towards the sound. I turn on the heat-reader in my visor to quickly find a small group, separated by two sides arguing. One side has a recognizable man by himself.

It's Mister Handjob from USJ! My luck!

On the other side, there are three men.

There is no fighting, and I take note of no injuries. Must have been a warning shot. We both bend down on the roof. I pressed a button on the side of the helmet to increase the hearing range.

Obviously, you want information first before going after them. I raise both my hands, using sign language to communicate the whole argument to Shouta. If he were to talk right now, he would blast my eardrums out. There will be problems if guns start firing, so it could cause hearing problems. Thankfully, I at least made it so those types of sounds will soften. I haven't figured out how to auto-soften voices yet. It will still hurt.

"What do you mean you don't have payment?! Yet, you have the nerve to come here, still asking for it?" A man in the front of the group on the right states. He is wearing a typical mask you can get at the party store with a black fedora along with a completely black suit. Mafia look. I take notice that his fingers are guns. Wasn't there a guy with the same quirk that Shouta had to face at the USJ? I think so. It could be a relation somewhere. They were together before, or is this a different guy? I don't know. Shouta will tell me later. I decide to record the other two guys in my mind as well.

The guy on the left of the bullet dude has a mutation quirk that makes him look like a crocodile. He has the face, tail, and skin of one. He is a bit on the muscular side, so definitely a close-combatant. He probably fights with his massive body since he has a large muscular body as well. The guy on the right has shown no signs of a quirk yet, so it's an emitter quirk definitely. He looks like a simple dude you find in the bar. The bullet dude is dangerous, but having no information is worst. He doesn't even have any mutative features!

Oh, then there's handjob with the decay quirk. Keep a distance, and we will be fine. The problem is if Kurogiri is there or not.

"We are demonstrating our resources elsewhere. We will pay you back later. Did you not get that, NPCs?" Yep, definitely hand-boy.

"We are not giving it to you then until payment! This is what we agreed on, and you can't go back on it!" Welp, cue the drama because they are now attacking each other. I look at Shouta and nod before we jump down. I'm going to let Shouta deal with handboy, but not before providing me an assist. He uses his quirk on bullet boy to make sure I don't get a gun wound on the first day of the job. As we fall down, I grab my electric batons and turn them on, swinging them at bullet-man in whip-mode. The surprise of being unable to use his quirk gives me the chance to hit him, which effectively knocks him out. Shouta then leaves me with the other two as I land on the ground in front of them. I make sure to use my boosters to soften the landing.

"What's up beside the stars, darlings? Well, whatever it is, I'm going to ruin it anyway because I'm that much of a bitch." I snark as I speed forward with the boosters, not giving either a chance as I tap the batons on them, knocking them out as well. Too fucking easy. Like I say, all man-power, yet they are fucking idiots on the inside. I turned around to see Shouta facing off against hand-boy still. They are both quick, but that is expected. However, my previous statement is correct because Kurogiri decides to appear below Shouta, handy trying to throw him through. Thankfully, he notices before it's too late and uses his scarf on a nearby pole to swing himself away.

There's my chance to challenge him if I want to, but I decide to stand there. Let's be honest here: if you have a teleporting friend, that's too unpredictable. They could easily trap me as well. If I'm going to be facing someone, it would be Kurogiri. If anything, he is probably the strongest in the League of Legends group. They have their cards on the wrong person. Anyway, handboy is looking at me.

"Well?" He asks with that scoffy voice of definitely a man-child.

"Well, what?" I am prepared to move, and I see Shouta watching me. We both know that this is a lost cause. I just want him to get out to minimize trouble.

"Aren't you going to attack?"

"Just because I failed the ethics class doesn't mean I'm stupid. You should know that better than anyone with your attitude. Speaking of, I never got a name from the supposed leader." Secondary goal: get some goddamn information. That pissed him off real quick.

"What makes you think you have a right to talk to me like that!? I am Shigaraki, leader of the League of Villains!" Somehow, I deny that. I notice that he starts scratching his neck roughly like a tic. Not a healthy one, but alright!

"All of those are words. Words without actions. Right now, I see a child playing pretend." Need some lessons on making people angry? I offer them for free!

"You brat!" Shigaraki tries to run at me, but Kurogiri appears between the two of us. Shigaraki runs into the portal, and the two disappear.

"Well, we have a name now, Eraserhead. We should check over the guys to see if they have any drugs. I will let you do that since you're the professional." Shouta nods, goes over to the guys, and checks over them. It turns out, there was a roll-up case with syringes in it. Too bad, I couldn't get information as I'm only an intern, but I can make a rough estimate.

We had to go to the police station to report that, and man did it take forever! I had to sit out, so I didn't get any more details on the situation. When I mean sit, I mean wander the entire waiting room because I can't sit still for damn. One of the front ladies asked how much coffee I had, and I said none. They were surprised.

By the time we got out, it was the end of our patrol time, so we went back to our room. Shouta forced me to sleep with my fucking weakness of pets, so fuck him.

Thankfully, we did not end up cuddling this time!

* * *

Edited 2/9/2020

If you want more salt with your sugar in Discord.

/eDRXTex

(There are roles available in the group chat if you don't want to be yourself. You can be Shouta (for some reason) or any of the other characters that have shown up in the story.)


	25. Chapter 25 - A Disappointing Pool Party

I have slept an impressive two hours. HOO HO! Well, when I got up, Shouta was still sleeping. Boo. Now, a good Izuku would stay in his room and wait for his father/brother/something to wake up.

Obviously, that ain't me. What makes it worse is that Shouta wouldn't trust me with the backup key-card! Like, you trust me to defeat villains yet not with a key-card?! Welp, I will show him otherwise. I quickly change in the bathroom and grab my bag before leaving the room because I have a target in mind. However, I need supplies. Before I continue further, I opened my bag to pull out a shutdown CAT.

Yes, I brought CAT with me. I'm not willing to go around without it. I just can't use it in hero work. Oh, and CAT got some significant upgrades that I will leave for a surprise. Still, there is no difference physically beside it being all black instead of white as white shows dirt. Besides, black looks cool on it, especially with the blue eyes it has. I turn on CAT, and off we go to the nearest Walmart with GPS! I keep getting strange looks, probably because I have a robot cat beside me.

When we enter, I head straight to the dessert section for doughnuts (donut for those picky asses) for breakfast(lunch, but fuck that. I want doughnuts). I pick them up prepacked as those are trust-worthy before heading to two more sections of the store, but I will leave that for a surprise as well. Lots of surprises today! Anyway, after a friendly visit to Walmart, I headed back to the hotel because that is where my final destination is.

No, I'm not delivering doughnuts to Shouta. He can go find me if he wants one. Thankfully the room is open, and I enter with a broad grin.

The indoor pool!

Too bad, I never learned to swim! Welp now is the time to do it! The good news is nobody is here, which means I can drown! Okay, that last one may be way too enthusiastic with the actual message.

OH FUCKING WELL!

I head to the changing room and change from my boring PJs to black swimming trunks, revealing the hot abs that I keep hiding from everybody and DEM LEGS, OHHHHH YESSSSSS! I step out with my towels. I sit on the edge, letting my feet touch the cozy warm water. I pull out a floatie, opening the package, and have CAT blow it up as it had a pump in it. I knew I would need it eventually, but not for this stupid of a reason. I leave the rest of the stuff sitting.

It took ten minutes to blow it up, but I guess that is expected for I got the biggest one. I throw it in the water, grab my thankfully over-protected phone for my overprotective ass, and jump on it. Now, what is the floatie you may be asking?

Just to mess with Shouta, I brought a floatie in the shape of an alcohol bottle. It surprises me what they sell in stores. What's worse? The brand of alcohol is Lust.

Yip, God, you can come to pick me up now.

No?

Fine then, fuck you too, God.

I enjoy the floatie for a moment. Then, I force it towards the shallow side of the pool and get off, leaving my phone on the float. I'm going to learn to fucking swim even if it drowns me.

* * *

Guess who is swimming, mother fuckers?

YIP, IT'S YOUR BOY IZUKU HERE! Actually, it's not hard at all. It's relaxing. It's funny that people think I don't know what that word means, but I do. It just rarely happens. Anyway, I was floating around, minding my own business, when my phone starts pinging nonstop.

Oh yeah, Shouta exists. I swim over and hop on top of my floatie before checking over the messages. First, there are individual messages to me.

**Shouta's Messages**

**Shouta:** Izuku, where are you?

**Shouta:** You were supposed to say here, not go cause trouble.

**Shouta:** Damn it, where are you?

Those were just two minutes ago. Then, he messaged the group chat!

**'Squad' Group Chat**

**Hobo:** Have either of you gotten messages from Izuku?

**Miccy:** Nope.

**Womanizer:** No, why?

**Hobo:** He was not in the hotel room when I woke up, and I need to make sure he isn't taking over the world yet. He also figured out that I put a tracking device on his phone and hacked it to say 'the wrong man to be stalking.'

Of course, I did, you dipwad. What do you expect? I want my freedom, bitch!

**Womanizer:** Sho, he not doing that until after he becomes a pro-hero. Also, that seems a bit far to put a tracking device on him. You deserve it.

**Hobo:** I don't care. He probably did the same thing to me. Where would he go?

Shouta, I did not. I don't go that far. It's only in your damn costume

**Miccy:** What does the hotel have?

**Hobo:** Indoor breakfast and an indoor pool. That's it.

**Miccy:** He has to be either of those places because I deny he would leave you alone for too long. He's horrible at directions after all, and you two are overprotective of each other. Did he leave you a note?

**Hobo:** Please, he never leaves behind a screw, let alone a note.

Yeah, the last two statements by both men are entirely valid.

**Womanizer:** Sho, go look for him in the hotel. If he's not there, that's when you worry.

I guess I can stop his worrying.

**Divorce Exists:** Chill the fuck out. Yes, I left to go to Walmart to pick up doughnuts if you would like one. You have to come down to the pool, though.

**Miccy:** Doughnut? Donut.

**Divorce Exists:** Just go screw already.

With that, I get off my phone because I see Shouta running in, calming down.

"What the hell, Izuku?! Couldn't you have stayed there!?" He screams, it echoing in the whole room. Good news, I have a backup plan. I may or may not have brought a water-gun, and I may or may not have it on me right now, and I may or may not have shot Shouta with water. He glares at me hard.

"We both know I would have woken you up, so I wanted you to rest." The truth, go ask God. Actually, he would lie. Welp, damn. Nobody to vouch for me. He sighs. Shouta rolls up his pink pajama bottoms and sits at the edge to put his feet in.

"I appreciate that. However, I would rather wake up with you in the room to make sure you were not kidnapped or some shit."

"We both know nobody wants my ass." I see a woman coming in with her child, but after seeing the mess of us, she guides the child away. Reality check.

"I don't care because I do care about you."

"Is this the weird confession scene in every movie?"

". . .I hate this fucking family." SHOUTA CAN MEME?! Well, he ripped me off.

"I saved your ass, thank you very much. Also, that line has been taken by yours truly! Oh, and I brought you some swim trunks if you would like to-"

"No. You would get us kicked out if I got in. And probably tease for how you are. Now, where are the doughnuts?" Damn, rude man. I point to the bags. He walks over, grabbing a doughnut before sitting back on the edge and eating, " How many hours of sleep did you get?"

"Two." He looks up, surprised.

"You still need more, but I'm glad you got some. You're still growing. It doesn't help you're shorter than normal."

"I don't need to be reminded of my height now."

"You do. You also need to be reminded that you are human, not a robot."

"Tell that to Iida, not me! He literally moves like one!"

"Yet, you are friends with a robot cat."

"You like CAT."

"They tried to book you a trip to America."

"Free vacation from me?"

"You would ruin them."

"What are you talking about? They were ruined the moment to voted Trump in."

"Don't get into the political junk. It's too early."

"It's lunchtime, you old man."

"Hard hit." Shouta sarcastically states before noticing the alcoholic floatie and sighing, " Are you trying to get me sent to jail?"

"I can break you out."

"I rather not be a man on the run with an idiot child."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm on the same level as Nezu."

"That's the surprising part."

"Have you seen what I built? I started building shit off of Big Hero 6 mate!" I may or may not be building the nanobots.

"Whatever. We have patrol tonight, so make sure everything for you is charged and filled."

"Have to do those air-tanks eventually."

"Do it now while I'm out of the room. I am going to Starbucks, but you're locking yourself in the room first. I don't trust you outside the room. Come on, out of the pool."

"BUT DAD!"

"Jesus Christ, I will get you hot cocoa if you get out now."

"DEAL!" I get out quickly, grab my stuff, head to the room with CAT, and Shouta following after me. The moment I enter, he sighs.

"Fine, I will be back in twenty minutes. Stay out of trouble." With that, he leaves, locking the door behind him.

Welp, time to charge, and reload.

* * *

Alright, so I did my job of charging all my shit. That took five minutes.

So what do I do for the rest of the time? We should all know.

_"Hell! (Hell), What the matter with your head, head!"_

Yes, I'm singing bitches.

_"Hell! (Hell), What the matter with your mind and your sign and a ohohoh!"_

_"Hell! (Hell), Nothin the matter with your head baby find it, come on and find it!"_

_"Hell, with it baby cause you're fun and you're mine and you look so divine!"_

_"COME AND GET YOUR LOVE!"_

_"COME AND GET YOUR LOOOOOVVVVVEEEEE!"_

_"COME AND GET YOUR LOVE!"_

Well, too bad it gets cut off.

"Seriously, Izuku? I can hear you screaming from two floors down. I'm surprised we aren't kicked out yet." Says Shouta, the gawd damn party ruiner. Though two floors? Damn, I'm impressed!

"I don't know what you expect anymore."

"I should have dropped my standards a long time ago."

"Damn, harsh."

"That's how life feels with you around."

"But you have Hizashi's dick to balance it out if you would just accept that you two love each other." I am reminding everyone that I have no mute button or censor button.

"..."

"..."

"What the actual hell, Izuku?"

"I'm trying to solve the world's problems here! You're just not accepting it!"

"I don't think me being single is part of the world's problems. I think it falls towards, I don't know, poverty and stuff like that?"

"You start with the problems that can actually be fixed first."

". . . I'm taking a nap to forget this. I know I can't keep you in here, so stay in the building. If I find out that you leave the building again, I will force you to cuddle with me for a week when I want."

"Creepy."

"I'm your guardian, so it's fine. You're unstable anyway; therefore, it works."

"Fine, fine, let's go, CAT. We're going back to the pool."

With my alcoholic floatie and CAT, we headed back to the pool for the rest of the day. For some reason, nobody came to join me.

It's fucking lonely in here, damn it.

* * *

Welp, after a full day in the pool, it's time to fuck up some more dumbasses! However, it's quiet AF. Like really fucking quiet.

"Eraserhead, something has got to be going on or about to happen," I tell Shouta through the helmet.

"I know. Hopefully, it ain't too bad." He responds as we roof hop. Thankfully, I can hop without wasting gas so I can only use them for fighting so yay! Or when Shouta decides to be a damn show-off with his scarf. Dipwad.

"I wonder if that means Stain is going to be out tonight."

"I deny anybody, but he would know. He works alone, remember?"

"He ain't going to be able to work alone for much longer if he wants to spread his message."

Just when I think it's going to be a comfortable night, we hear an explosion to our left. We dash over to see mass destruction with a Nomu fucking at the subway system. I quickly notice that it looks different from the other Nomu we have seen.

"Gawd damn it!"

* * *

For people desperate for friends.

/eDRXTex

(There are roles available in the group chat if you don't want to be yourself. You can be Shouta (for some reason) or any of the other characters that have shown up in the story.)


	26. Chapter 26 - Hosu Should Have Been Hell

You know, maybe beating up a fucking Nomu will provide quality time for Shouta and I. You know, the same thing that traumatized our asses.

Thankfully, this guy is actually smaller than the one at the USJ I had to murder. This means Shouta and I might actually have a chance! However, I don't want to use my baton because I don't carry a backup because you know.

I don't expect to run into a fucking Nomu out of nowhere.

Sure, I still have one, but that leaves one side of me open to attacks. Anyway, let's get to planning!

"I assume you have a plan already, Tech-sass?" Finally, he used my name at the worst time!

"If I stab him, I could at least knock him into the ground if I attack midair. Once he lands on the ground, use your quirk on the regenerative power if it has it. I have an idea, but I don't know if it will work." I have no idea if that's how Shouta's quirk works or if it acts on every quirk like it is all one quirk. We shall see.

"Works for me."

Shouta hops to the ground, and I quickly, using my boosters, dash to where the Nomu is attacking the train while pulling out my dual katanas. Once I'm close, I blast into it, stab the katanas in the chest, and use the boosters to push us off. The force causes us to fall hard on the cement ground. Shouta's hair quickly stands, meaning he is using his quick, and I lift the katanas out before slashing it across its head to cut its head off.

You see, the reason I'm having Shouta use his quirk is to stop the cells from regenerating for a moment. Hopefully, it won't restore itself after a couple of seconds. If so, I have a lighter to burn its head off. If that doesn't work, that means I need to burn the whole body. It's similar to a zombie if you think about it. In some cases, you have to burn the zombie to kill them.

"Let's go, Eraserhead." I see his hair drop, and instantly the body starts forming, somehow starting to grow another head. Thankfully, Shouta turns on his quirk again, so only part of a head forms. With our luck, it's fucking moving. It throws me off, causing me to crash into a wall. I managed to lighten the damage with the boosters, but I need to deal with this now.

I dash forward, almost getting hit because the thing is actually much faster than I thought. I have to jump over it as I stab it in the back. I would like to say its screaming gives me pleasure, but it doesn't. It just makes me deaf. I twist the swords, but this ain't doing shit! I quickly hop back, gritting my teeth. Shouta had already let go of his quirk a while back again, so the head is back. Damn it!

"What did you do at the USJ?!"

"I literally burnt it alive. If I do that, I lose one baton, which leaves one side weak, " We had to roll away during my speech, " I have the nunchucks that I can catch on fire, but it wouldn't burn quickly enough. I'm afraid it would snuff the flame out before it does anything, and I can only catch it on fire once. Wait a moment..." I quickly pull out the lighter to do a little experiment. I turn on the lighter, adjust the jet on my free hand, and aim at it before turning it on. Just like that, I got a DIY flamethrower! Sure, it's small but better than nothing, " WE GOT SOMETHING, HALLELUJAH! I need you to distract, Eraserhead!"

Shouta quickly jumps in front to catch its attention, but he has to move fast to avoid getting hit. Taking a free chance, I use my boosters, fly to the head, and use the made-up flamethrower to start burning its head. I get a couple of moments before I have to pull back to avoid a punch in the gut. This forces me to land roughly.

Good News: It isn't healing!

Bad News: It's still moving!

As if God was feeling sorry for once in my miserable life, Endeadvor appears! For once, the man has a wonderful use here! I catch the man's attention.

"Hey Endeavor, I have the perfect job for you! I need you to burn this dude to death!" The funny thing is that the man doesn't even second guess my idea. He runs up to the dude and literally burns his head off! After mumbling about how weak Shouta and I are(fuck you too), he runs off, and we follow to arrive at the scene WITH TWO MORE FUCKING NOMUS? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

The first one is the main problem that is on the ground. Yes, one is in the air. Anyway, the main problem looks similar to the one at the USJ, so I can safely assume it has identical powers or maybe more powerful regeneration? Based on the hits, it seems like it. Manual is the only being actually being useful by getting rid of the fires. At the same time, the others keep attacking the Nomu in the same way. Idiots.

Don't worry, Endeadvor is there to burn his head off.

Speaking of Manual, we have another problem. Manual grabs our focus.

"Hey, have you two seen a kid in armor that looks like Ingenium?" Oh, please don't fucking tell me. He fucking did, didn't he?

"DANG IT, HE WENT AFTER THE GOD DANG HERO KILLER, THE BLOODY IDIOT!" I scream because I'm pissed off with him right now, " Eraserhead, look in alleyways near here. You probably stand the best chance against him."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to get some fried chicken." I point up at the flying Nomu. Basically, a Nomu with wings is flying around with a person. I can cut the leg off and catch the person.

"Be careful." With that, Shouta runs off.

I run into an alleyway to the tallest buildings, and I start bouncing back and forth on the walls with my boost until I get on top. It's time to test one of the two new features in my costume! I'm matching height with the flying Nomu. I dash forward with a katana in hand and use the boosters to fly over to it. When I get close, I slash the leg holding the person. I speedily put the katana back and catch the person, starting to fall myself. Thankfully, the Nomu is panicking, so it doesn't notice me falling.

"Hold on tight and don't look down!" I tell whoever it is because I'm busy making sure we don't die at this height.

Internally, I am panicking, but externally I look like a bombass bitch.

I quickly guide us to the lowest roof before landing, using the boosters to lighten the crash. If the supporters weren't there, my boots are technically supposed to take the shock of arrival, but I haven't tested them yet, nor am I willing to test the limits here. I run, building hopping a couple before I jump down, land near an ambulance, and hand them over.

Thankfully, they were knocked out the whole time. I don't blame them. That's when I get the message through my helmet.

**Eraserhead Paralyzed.**

Shit, that is way too quick for my liking. I quickly receive coordinates, and I run toward them. I arrive on the scene within a couple of minutes. Shouta and what seems to be Native(someone I predicted would get hit) are down. Shouta is still awake, though, while Native seems knocked out. That's probably from blood loss as he a little red on his shoulder. Stain must have figured out Shouta's quirk because his head is forced down. Speaking of Stain, he seems to be doing a monologue, which doesn't surprise me, with Iida, who is standing but has stab-wound in his shoulder. It doesn't look all the way through, so that is good. I turn up the volume.

"I will end you like you ended my brother's career, Stain!" Iida states as he zooms forward to attack. Fucking idiot. Stain manages to knock him down once more and licks his knife, leaving Iida paralyzed again. Welp, guess my time to hop in.

Literally.

I jump into the scene and land a few feet behind him, " Huh. I thought you didn't kill kids." My goal is to distract him while I wait for help to arrive that I called through my helmet. Too bad they're all busy, so I'll probably have to fight him myself. I'm curious about my theory of whether I can philosophize with him or not. Also, about his philosophy in general because there are some holes I can't fill.

Stain turns around to face me, unguarding himself, " I don't. However, this Ingenium here is after me for revenge, making him a false hero."

"But he is a kid. You know, kids are easily influenced by those around them. They are still learning. In fact, even an adult is still learning. They just become more ignorant with age. If you were to kill him right here and now, you would have no idea if he would become a true hero or not. Experience changes people, Stain." I see Stain watch me in surprise, studying my every movement, but I have a calm yet perfect posture to show that I am serious. I'm catching his interest.

"Izuku, you need to get out of here! It is my choice to face him!" Iida decides now is the time to be a fucking child.

"Iida, shut up. You made this choice, yes. But it is not your choice no longer when you are paralyzed. I have people to save here, and you are distracting me from that task. You asked for this the moment you made this choice." Iida thankfully shuts up, and Shouta is quiet because he knows what I am doing.

"Interesting. Then why aren't you fighting me then?" Stain asks.

"If I fight you and lose, you could easily kill us all here. However, if I talk to you, not only will I gain more information, but I buy more time." Typically, you shouldn't say this, but I know this dude is smart.

"Clever. Tell me, what do you feel about me?"

"Your philosophy makes sense if you look at the ground rules. However, it becomes blurred. You have only claimed All Might to be a true hero. What defines a true hero, Stain?"

"A true hero would not aim for fame but to save lives. They would sacrifice their own life to save others." A simple idea, yet very open.

"Is Eraserhead here considered a true hero? He never looks for attention. If anything, he hates it like a cat. He went out of his way to save a student, and he got me out of my alcohol addiction!" I can hear Shouta growling at me through the mic.

"Alcohol addiction?"

"Don't ask. Just answer the question."

"Yes, he would be considered a true hero." Simple and straight-forward. Now, let's go onto someone more complicated.

"What about Present Mic?" Sorry Hizashi, but research is needed.

"No, he only goes for fame! He is one of the worst ones out there." I'm going to defend you, though.

"There are different types of heroes out there. Eraserhead and All Might are pretty straight-forward heroes that beat up villains and arrest them. Present Mic, on the other hand, focuses more on giving people something to look forward to. Something that brings a smile on people's faces. He gives them a reason to survive the day instead of ending it right there." This seems to give Stain a moment to think.

"You're not scared of me if you're able to defend your beliefs like that."

"Why would I be? I see no reason to be scared of you. Now, before you slash me up, I have one thing to ask you. The League of Villains went after you, didn't they? This is all Shigaraki's plan except you killing Native here. You don't want to be in the League of Villains because their goal counteracts your philosophy." Maybe fear is not in my vocabulary?

"Correct. You do seem to be a true hero. Unfortunately, I need to do this." Barely giving me a second to react, Stain lunges and stabs his katana into my right shoulder. He starts to reach to lick the wound before another plot convenient twist happens. Iida snaps out of whatever the hell he was in, runs forward, and uses his engine quirk to kick him hard into the ground. I pull out my baton with my left, light it up, and dash forward to touch him with it. However, Stain bounces back.

Too bad for you because my baton is a whip, bitch.

I swing the baton at him, catching him off guard enough to manage to hit him. This paralyzes him for a moment. I reel it back, and I move forward to touch him again only to get caught in the left leg with a throwing knife. I quickly roll to the side to stand. The baton is still going as I up the outage. Iida takes a moment to try and kick him again, but Stain gets out of the way.

I can't even use the new feature now, damn it! Well, I could, but it would injure myself. I need to distract again.

"Your quirk goes by blood type, doesn't it?!" The man looks up, smirking as he runs at me. Welp got my answer. Iida tries to hit him again, but Stain is way to fucking fast. I swing the baton to try and keep him away, but he approaches once more, seemingly to stab me again. I could try to dodge, but that is predictable. Time for my stupid idea!

On my batons is a new pad that I added in that if I am touching it...well, see for yourself.

I catch the dude off guard by ramming into him. I take the chance to press my thumb on the pad as the electricity flows through my armor, electrocuting Stain until he passes out.

The problem?

The knife and sword implanted into me make great conductors, so I electrocuted myself in the process. This causes me to pass out, as well. This is a horrible fucking move as you're making yourself a liability. However, sacrifices will be made, and Shouta should get up in a few minutes. He must have only got grazed as I saw no injuries. Anyway, he was the only trouble-dude there, so it's okay. Hopefully, Shouta gets up quickly because Stain will only be knocked out for a few minutes.

How do I know that?

Because I'm a fucking genius. If I went with my average outage, I probably would have killed myself. Like, I kinda need to stay alive for the plot, thus why I held back.

Here is the tea. Usually, I would just give you a summary of what happened. However, I managed to steal Shouta's point-of-view on it! I'm also doing this because I did wake up between the fainting time and getting to the hospital. It would be better this way anyway.

Here is some exclusive footage!

* * *

**Shouta's POV**

Iida is in so much trouble after this that he is matching Izuku's levels right now. That takes work to do, and he established it in a single night. I'm so pissed off because the kid decided to go after the Hero Killer: Stain illegally with his quirk that managed to disable his brother! And he thought he had a better chance somewhere? Stain was able to paralyze him within a few minutes, and Iida figured he could do better? It doesn't help that Iida tried to convince me to get out of there because it was his destiny or something. Then I got paralyzed because he is so fast.

I seriously shouldn't have let Iida go on this internship. I know that his brother did talk to him because I got a message, and he still did it. I'm going to punish him harshly for all this. That's if the law doesn't go after him first for illegal quirk use. He better have learned from this experience.

Then Izuku arrived. I'm guessing the headset warned him.

If I had to send one of my students to fight Stain, it would be Izuku. Not as revenge, but because he has a chance of winning. If none of us were there, he could have gathered intel and knocked him out. At most, Izuku would come out with a couple of scratches, maybe. However, he has to be careful with his weapon with people around. He can still use it, but it's risky. Thankfully, he has enough talent to avoid hurting people.

Somehow, the idiot is smart enough to do that.

Instead, with him having to be careful, Izuku managed to get a knife, and a sword stuck in himself. Then, the human-version of Nezu decided to use the electricity armor that not only knocked out Stain but himself as well.

He is going to hear it from me when he wakes up. Somehow, the problem child doesn't even scream at all. I know he has a large pain tolerance, but that is taking it too far.

Right now, I'm maintaining my anger while demanding Iida. I'm not willing to deal with his apology crap right now, especially with Native bleeding, and Izuku having electrocuted himself.

"Get rid of all of his weapons quickly. I don't know how long Tech-Sass knocked him out for." I leave no room for arguments as Iida moves to do as he is asked. Also, I'm making Izuku change his hero-name because it's hard to say and weird. He will probably make a witty comeback about my own hero-name, but I don't care.

It takes me a few minutes to finally be able to move. The first thing I do is wrap Stain in my scarves tightly. Next, I check on Native's pulse, seeing it's still strong. I cut off a piece of my scarf to wrap and put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

Time to see the damage on Izuku. You would think that after seeing him covered in blood once would allow you to see him any state. No, it doesn't. If anything, it's worse since it's his blood mixed in now. He's probably the only one who can affect me in this state, along with my closest friends and my students. But this is a whole new level. I notice his body trembling, probably from the aftershock. Dang brat. I hear footsteps, and I quickly look up to find another one of my students: Todoroki. Please don't tell me his father sent him to face Stain instead of himself.

"Endeavor sent me to help," Todoroki says. Of course, the idiot did. At least it's after.

"Todoroki, carry Native's body. Iida, drag Stain's." I state as I lift Izuku's body over my shoulder. The best way of going about it when he has a sword in his shoulder. We walk out to the streets to quickly find an ambulance to take Native and Izuku.

They would be lying if they say I was reluctant to let the idiot go. I should have trusted my gut feeling there.

As they were putting Izuku on the stretcher, the winged Nomu from earlier grabs him from their grip and flies off. It looks like Izuku was able to cut the leg off because it hasn't regenerated it yet, or it doesn't have a regeneration quirk. I run after it immediately, ignoring my surroundings and focusing on just Izuku because his luck leads him to this. I try to capture the Nomu with my scarves, but I miss by a foot (0.3 meters). I try to turn off its quirk, but that does nothing! I'm about to start scaling the building when the Nomu suddenly stops flying, and Stain appears. He jumps on top of it and slashes it in the back, causing it to crash down. Thankfully, he decides to save Izuku by grabbing him before it crashes. He stabs the Nomu in the head with a pocket knife.

"All fake heroes and villains should be purged in this society." Stain states, standing up to face the crowd. This is what Izuku meant when he said he will have to go out soon. The media is here and recording him to allow him to get his message across.

A hazardous influence.

"What are you doing?! A villain was coming this way!" Endeavor yells as he turns to see Stain, "STAIN!" His hands start catching aflame. He is going to attack Stain with Izuku right there!?

"Endeavor stop! You will get Tech-Sass in there as well!" I scream at him. Stain, however, takes over the conversation.

"Endeavor, the definition of a fake hero! I will not allow you to kill me!" Just then, his eyes start to glow red, fog surrounds us, and the moon turns blood-red. Everybody freezes.

Exactly like how Izuku did in the cafeteria the other did and what he did to me during training. The same ability.

The bright red eyes appear behind him.

**"THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO KILL ME IS ALL MIGHT!"**

He then points toward Izuku.

**"AND HIM! BOTH OF THEM ARE TRUE HEROES!"**

Suddenly, the aura disappears, and we hear a gasp. I look to see Izuku slam into Stain, causing him to fall to the ground. Izuku pins Stain down, ignoring all pain that would possibly be coursing through his body. I notice his helmet, revealing curly green hair and the glowing eyes like Stain's, but green. The aura reappears, but not directed at us but towards Stain.

I can tell by Izuku's eyes that he is having that psychotic look he does as he looks at the man below him.

**"You know, Stain? I believe your philosophy is unrealistic. You believe heroes need to be perfect. Exactly like All Might. There will be fake heroes, but you can only limit them. YOU CAN NOT PREVENT THEM! Do you want to know a little story? I ask All Might if I could be a hero. A boy that was desperate to hold onto something. You want to know what he told me?"**

Izuku starts to scream. He is unstable.

**"HE TOLD ME I CAN'T BECAUSE I AM QUIRKLESS! EVEN ALL MIGHT MAKES MISTAKES BECAUSE LOOK WHO HAS EARNED THE TITLE OF TRUE HERO FROM YOU! HEROES ARE NOT AND WILL NOT EVER BE PERFECT! IF WE WERE, WE WOULD HAVE THE PERFECT WORLD THAT WE ALL WISH TO HAVE! WE CAN ONLY PREVENT AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE BECAUSE WE ARE HUMAN! WE CAN ONLY PREVENT MANY DEATHS BEFORE IT BECOMES TOO MUCH SO LOWER YOUR EXPECTATIONS!"**

The next moment, his tone changes.

**"There is only so much we can do. We need to be realistic and take one step at a time. _You killing heroes is sacrificing lives that could have been saved by those same heroes._ As heroes, we need to do the best we can, not the impossible. Otherwise, the world of heroes will break themselves."**

With that, Izuku punches Stain harshly to knock him out before he gets up. He stumbles with a dull look in his eyes as the aura disappears. The nearby heroes quickly tie up Stain and detain him. I rush over to Izuku. I grab him and pull him into as tight of a hug as I could without injuring him. He is fighting to stay awake.

"I'm right here, Izuku," I whisper to him softly. I feel his body slump against me, and I lift him up to carry him to an ambulance.

Damn it, kid.

* * *

Edited 2/16/2020

For those who want a free drama show in Discord.

/eDRXTex

(There are roles available in the group chat if you don't want to be yourself. You can be Shouta (for some reason) or any of the other characters that have shown up in the story.)


	27. Chapter 27 - Wrong Place I Think

Guess who's back?

Back again?

In a fucking hospital!

Okay, if the place didn't look like the light was going to claim me and pull me into heaven only to realize that I'm in the wrong place, I would be fine! But nope, everything is fucking white! I'm not being racist. Everything is literally white! No, I'm not blind, either! I guess I should get on with the actual story.

When I wake up, I'm bound to the bed? What the?

IS MY DREAM OF BEING TORTURED BY TODOROKI FINALLY COMING TRUE?

Nope.

Damn it.

I open my eyes to the ugly-ass white to tries to suffocate me. It's like BE GONE, ANGELS!

Maybe I am going more psychotic with each incident.

"Should have known you would wake up in a mere couple hours." I look to my right to see Nemuri? Shocker there. Thankfully, she looks like an average person, so I have some sanity. I see her press a button as I continue the conversation.

"Keeping your standards low on me now? Damn, that hurts."

"They gave you a day after you, I don't know, electrocuted yourself! What were you thinking?"

"I thought that God decided that I would ruin his world and tried to take me, but he said nope and threw me back down in misery. Also, did you bind me, and if so, release, please? If you're going to bind me, at least have Todoroki in here." Well, that snapped her out of her serious mood quickly because she bursts out laughing for a moment.

"Glad you're following your mom's example." Nemuri's mom now? I dig it.

"I learned from the best."

"But seriously, the hospital actually bounded you since they were afraid you were going to do something."

"They were right there because I would be walking out of the room and heading to McDonald's for a big mac or something. Like, my germaphobe standards are lower than my food needs right now." The truth as I rarely eat out. I will. I am reluctant about it most of the time.

"I don't mean leaving. I mean more like attacking them." What the fuck?

"If I wanted to attack them, I would have taken over the world already five years ago! Does that mean my mental state is being looked over?" Wait a minute, " Why are they worried about that, anyway?" She looks at me, surprised.

"What do you remember?"

"Electrocuting myself."

"Hold up. So you don't remember what happened between that and now?"

"Wait, something happened?" My gawd, are my drinking days coming back? Nemuri looks over me as if looking for an indicator that I am lying. Before she can continue, a male doctor walks in.

"Hello, Midoriya. My name is doctor (some bullshit I won't remember). How are you feeling?" He asks, pulling his clipboard out. I forgot I'm in the hospital for a reason. I see my shoulder wrapped along with my thigh, but they don't hurt. Probably because I have too strong of a pain tolerance.

"Like my hopes and dreams are shattered because I'm bounded, yet I'm not getting fucked by him...well, anybody hot!" Nemuri has to cover her mouth to keep from laughing as the doctor looks disappointed at me.

Accurate feeling.

"Are you dizzy or in pain?" The doctor asks. I would like to say he just ignored my mental state. Write him up!

"No. Can I be released from these bounds?"

"No, not until we get the say-so." He starts checking over my vitals.

"When can I get out?"

"Tomorrow evening if everything goes well. What is the last thing you remember?"

"Hold the fuck up. You have to at least get rid of the bounds soon." I ask twitching. I grip at the ones on my wrist to try and rip them. Dumb idea because it hurts with the arm that is injured. Fuck whatever.

"This is for the safety of others."

"If I wanted to hurt people, I would have already!" If I wasn't tied like a dog, I would be much calmer. But putting an ADHD person in this? Fucking horrible idea!

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Electrocuting myself." He looks at me suspiciously. He writes it down and leaves without another word, " They aren't going to do a mental exam, right? I could trick them either way." I ask. At the same time, I start thrashing to try to wear off some unwanted energy.

Nemuri sighs as walks over to the side of the bed, " I don't know. Shouta is working on it-" I cut her off.

"How is he?" I know he probably only got a graze, but I want to be sure. She has the nerve to laugh at me! I glare at her with all my might. I am not making an All Might joke before you dumbasses ask.

"Of course, you would worry about him. He didn't want you to be left alone, so he called me and remained at your side except in surgery. He only got nicked on his cheek." I feel like I would have noticed that. Maybe I was too out of it. I appreciate that he called Nemuri in though, because I would be in the asylum by this point.

Not that I will ever say that.

"Dadzawa."

"Yes, continuing with my earlier statement before someone decided to interrupt me!" She glares at me, " He is working on it. He has to do files and all that, so he will probably be back within the hour if it all goes well. However, I believe we have more important matters to discuss." She pulls out her phone, looks up something, comes beside me for me to see, and presses play.

The video is Stain saving me from Nomu, but then he faces the cameras and states his philosophy. Next, he does the presumably scary shit where he lets the demon haunt his body, changing the whole aura of the field. I felt Nemmy shivering beside me, but I didn't react.

It looks fucking cool to me.

Somehow, I come in, knock him over, and pin him. I do my little version of the speech, but that isn't the important part.

The important part is that I'm doing the same thing that he did with his aura but with green eyes. By the end, I can say...

"I look fucking badass!"

"Is that seriously what you got from this?!" She screams at me. I guess there is more to it.

"Stain's my secret dad."

"I know you mean it as a joke, but they're doing blood-test too see if you are." What? Are they that stupid?

"The point? It's not like he would have had any influence in my life anyway. That's like blaming a baby because his or her father is a villain."

"You're right. However, right now, they think that what you two did is a quirk. They are testing for a quirk factor as well." I growl. I'm at my breaking point already!

"Now they worry because they think I possibly have a quirk? Am I not dangerous enough as is with what I can do?! That is an ability, not a quirk!"

"Izuku, I need you to calm down and take deep breathes. You're freaking out, honey." Nemuri asks gently. I sigh before I do what I'm asked. I'm still twitching and tugging at the kinky shit. However, I need to start thinking logically.

"Sorry, Nemmy."

"Sweetie, you're fine. I would be doing the same thing if I was in your position. I'm not going to tell you to rest because you probably can't right now."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Hey, I'm just saying!" She goes quiet for a moment when I decide to analyze the room," You're not thinking of escaping, are you?"

"Strongly considering. Oh, before I continue with finding out this room, how's Iida?"

"He's fine. He just got out of surgery a little while ago and is resting."

"Well, he better rest for a long fucking time because I'm going to punch him in the face when he wakes up."

"Expected." With that, I look around the room. I can tell this is a special room because there are no windows and the doors are locked. Ya-hoo-yay. Bitches. I take note of the camera with its light on. Damn, that whole conversation was recorded. Wait, if this is an observation, that could throw me off. I glare at the camera before looking around the room. Nothing else besides the stupid medical equipment that I could probably hack somehow.

Too bad, they decided to bind me.

"Izuku..."Nemuri picks up the conversation again.

"I want to be prepared in case they try to arrest me. I'm not going to jail. The place is disgusting! Might want to distract me before I act on it." With that, we have our conversation about random shit that comes to mind that isn't too bad. Well, in our terms.

That means mostly about dating and sex!

* * *

I hate being tied down. This place fucking sucks. It has been almost an hour, and my arms and legs are starting to go numb due to the weird position. Like, I'm a hyperactive person! I need to move! I feel sorry for Iida's brother for having to sit in a hospital room for so long. Top that off with his little brother gets himself almost killed over stupid revenge, and that must be hell.

I'm still salty with Iida. If you're going to do revenge, have a fucking plan, at least especially when they have killed pros before! He's going to be hit with pain and suffering when he is up.

Anyway, I'm finally getting my drama when Shouta enters with Hizashi along with a dude with a dog head in a suit, though I think I know who he is.

Funny how I am tied like a dog right now, and he isn't.

Beside him is what I presume to be a bodyguard. I haven't even escaped the bounds yet! You don't need a guard! I will find a way eventually, but not right now! Shouta and Hizashi stay back as the dog steps forward.

Call me stupid, but right now, he reminds me of the same dude from Power Rangers S.P.D. that I based CAT off of. Basically, one of the main characters looks like him. The difference is he is more like an actual dog instead of being all blue. I guess I should be serious.

"Hello, Midoriya, woof. I believe we have worked together alongside Principal Nezu of UA on cases before due to your keen intelligence. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." More like Nezu taking my experience, but that works too.

"You must be the Chief of Police for Hosu. It is a pleasure to meet you, as well. May I ask why you have come today?" Yes, I can be professional. I need to be if I want a chance to get out legally.

"As you may know, we have managed to capture Hero Killer: Stain due to your help in knocking him out. Woof. In extension, you also fixed the problem that you have previously mentioned in the case: the media. When you made your speech, you were able to overshadow Stain's beliefs and prove him wrong, meaning, woof, the damage has been minimized due to your quick thinking. However, that has brought a new problem upon yourself: your sanity. Woof.

When you faced Stain, you used the same ability he did. You inflicted fear upon the public around you, including the strongest of heroes. Woof. We have already done a blood test to confirm that you are not related to, woof, Stain in any way. We also did a quirk-factor test while you were still out to show you have no quirk factor. You are allowed the choice to reveal the results to, woof, the public, or remain quiet. Everyone here knows you can, woof, weigh the advantages and disadvantages.

Finally, woof, the credit will be placed on you as a cover for Iida as he illegally used his quirk. The markings match those of what your batons can inflict, and Eraserhead does not want to be recorded. As you never used a, woof, quirk, and you were with your sensei, everything you did was legal. You will not get in trouble for your actions. Iida's sensei, woof, Manual, will lose his teaching license due to negligence. Iida's punishment is he will, woof, not receive credit in helping to capture Stain as long as he doesn't mention he was involved. For, woof, your hard work, I would like to thank you personally for being willing to make the sacrifice. Are there any questions?"

Oh boy. That is a shit-load of information. However, I do have significant questions.

"What name have I been put under?" If it's my real name, I can work with that. If it's my hero name, I will need to change it.

"It has been placed under your real name, woof." The Chief of Police states. Hallelujah, I can still be Tech-Sass!

"That I can work with. If it was under my hero name, I would have to change that with my costume because that is shown in the video. I assume you have tried to take the video down, but people keep posting it back up?" I would have rather stayed in the dark about the whole situation; however, life has other plans. You make do with what you have.

"We have, yes, woof. There is not much we can do about it."

"That's expected. There are simply too many copies to do something about it. I would like for the information to be released as everyone already knows that I am quirkless and that I am not related to Stain. Being quiet will be too suspicious. I would like to mention that you should keep an eye on the League of Villains. The leader tried to take Stain's credit but was obviously overshadowed. Finally, is my mentality still being questioned? If not, can I be released from these bounds, please?"

"Your point of the League of Villains will be taken into consideration. As for your mentality, you are deemed safe. The doctor should be here soon to let you free. I assume that is all you have?"

"I will message you with more details if I come up with any later. For now, yes."

"Thank you for your cooperation. We are interested in seeing what kind of hero you become. Goodbye, Midoriya." With that, the Chief of Police walks out, and everybody around me takes a deep breath as they walk to the side of the bed. Hizashi is there the fastest, leaning over to give me a hug. I suck it up as I can take a bleach bath later. He can relate to this bullshit. I didn't even realize I am trembling till now. It probably looks unprofessional, but oh well!

"What are you doing here, Hizashi? I thought you had a show?"

"I did! It's after now. Then I learned that you were being tied, so I had forced my way here to fight with Shouta to get everything done as quickly as possible. They were going to wait till morning!" I pale at that.

I would have destroyed this place by morning. I get free of Hizashi, and I look over at Shouta. He looks tired as fuck. More so than usual. He sighs, walks over, and pulls me into a hug as well as gently as possible.

"Shouta? Damn, you need sleep." He pulls back at that and looks me over while still leaning over me.

Weird relationship.

"I'm sorry. I tried to work quickly, but they were stubborn." He states, running his hand through his hair.

"You did your best. Snap the fuck out of it." This boy sighed, shaking his head.

"Damn idiot. Why did you think it was a smart idea to electrocute yourself?" This question again?

"Well, if I happened to die at the moment, maybe I would have turned into Frankenstein!" Before he can complain, Nemuri cuts him off.

"Don't bother asking. He gave me a completely different answer." Shouta pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Of course, he did."

"Bitch, I'm right here!" Hizashi chuckles at the whole scene, knowing I'm trying to forget this mess, "What time is it?"

"Two in the morning," Hizashi states while the two discuss what happened while Shouta was out.

"So party time!"

"I think most people are asleep at this time."

"Yet here we fucking are! Think I can get out early?" The two cut their conversation at that comment. Both Nemuri and Shouta glare at me.

"No, you brat. You need to rest." Shouta tries to shove in my head.

"Shouta, we both know that ain't fucking happening. The moment I get out of this, I'm walking out of here. This is driving me insane as is." I am as serious as I can be.

"I want you to think for a moment. You got electrocuted. Sure, it didn't do major damage, but you managed to burn your injuries, which made the operation harder. Better safe than sorry."

"Better safe than sorry my ass. I don't care. I want out of this hell." Before Shouta can continue, Hizashi becomes the barrier.

"Leave Izuku be. Let him get out first and see the damage. You are trying to hold down the most hyperactive kid in the world. It's torture." Thank fucking GodGod Hizashi relates! I start focusing on my breathing. The room goes quiet. After too long, the doctor from earlier comes in and removes the torture devices. The moment the final one is undone, I jump off the bed shakey. The moment I land, I bounce on my tippy toes while rubbing my hands together. If I am supposed to feel something, I don't right now.

"Sir, you shouldn't be up yet-" The doctor tries to start as he tries to get me back in the bed, but I cut him off with a growl.

"Try being tied down for no fucking reason. Waking up like that. You're lucky I didn't have a panic attack, or else I would have ruined your hard work." Harsh, but that's honestly the truth. Hizashi walks up to me and takes my hands to look at the palms. Oh, I broke skin! I'm surprised I didn't smell it. I guess my panic was stronger. I look away because I don't want to see that shit. The doctor sighs, grabs some nearby bandaging, and sterilizes it before placing a bandaid on both palms.

"Is this a common occurrence?" The doctor asks.

"If I get tied up more often, then yes. Otherwise, no." I snap back. I know I'm being rude, but I absolutely hate being in one place. You can't blame me for being on edge, " When can I get out?"

"As you are showing no signs of pain and are healing well, you can leave now. Your guardian will sign you out- hey, you have to be signed out first!" Like I'm waiting for that shit! I walk out of the room, completely ignoring the doctor. I can hear someone hot on my heels, but I don't bother to slow down as I figure my way through the hospital. I take a guess that it's Hizashi as he is probably the only one I'm willing to deal with right now. Shouta has to sign me out, and logically Nemuri would stay with him.

"Izuku, wait! You have to change first!" Hizashi runs up beside me to show a bag of what I presume is clothes. I guess hospital clothing is inappropriate unless I'm picking people up, huh? I take the bag, walk into the nearest bathroom, and remove the hospital outfit before putting on my own through gritted teeth.

Oh, so now I feel the pain! Yup, expected!

I manage to get my boxers and shorts on because I can do that shit one-handed with some pain. Thankfully, Stain didn't hit the knife in the knee. It still hurts, though. The shirt I have a couple of problems with because I can't lift my arm. I bite my tongue to make sure I don't curse as I don't think I should in a hospital. I don't need a new ghost after me at the moment.

"Zuku, you need help?" I hear Hizashi's worry outside the door. Well, I'm not getting anywhere anyway, so might as well.

"Please?"

"Do you have your pants on?" Oh yeah, we don't need him getting in trouble for that.

"I do. Get in here." I unlock the door, and he comes in, locking the door behind him. He flinches at the wrapped shoulder, but the dipwad laughs at the position my shirt is in.

"Help me, you dick!" So much for keeping the ghost away.

"Hey! There is no need to be so rude about it!" Hizashi laughs out as he starts fixing the shirt for me to make it possible. I can tell you this isn't my shirt because it has a cat on it.

Shouta is an ass. Hizashi laughs at my distaste for the shirt.

"He couldn't get your case open, so he had Nemuri go to the store and pick something up. He specifically asked for the cat. Don't worry, we already got it cleaned for you." Oh yeah, my case requires a code because I was afraid Shouta would break in and try to take all the shit I wasn't supposed to have on me. I needed the silly string in my life!

"Good. Shouta doesn't need to be in there."

"What do you have in there, bombs?"

"Please! Hacking security to let me through with that would be a bitch!" The possible ghost is probably questioning my sanity.

"I have no idea then, little listener. You need help with socks and shoes?"

"Shoes, yes. I don't want socks."

"Why not?"

" I'm afraid they will rub against the bandages." We manage to get the shoes on before walking out to see Shouta and Nemuri waiting outside of the restroom. I do catch Shouta smirking at me as the asshole would.

Though let's be honest with ourselves for a moment: I just want out of here. I don't care if I'm limping now because I can feel pain. Thank GodGod nobody tries to get me in the wheelchair, or else I would have a fit.

* * *

So we are out of the ugly heaven, and I have no idea where we are! Too bad, CAT isn't with us to help or my phone as it was sent back to the hotel. I just started walking in a random direction and hoped we get there.

"You have no idea where you are going, do you?" Shouta asks tiredly.

"No. I'm just looking for a Mcdonalds or KFC or something."At least I am honest. With a sigh, Shouta walks up behind me, grabs my shoulders, and turns me to face across the street. What is across the road, you may ask?

The real fucking heaven.

A fucking KFCs.

Thankfully, nobody is on the road because it's too early in the morning. I dash across with sparkles in my eyes with no regard for my safety.

FUCK PAIN!

LOVE FOOD!

* * *

Edited: 2/22/2020

For those who want extra drama in Discord:

/eDRXTex

Roles are still a thing.


	28. Chapter 28 - No Specific Direction Here

I AM FREE FROM SHOUTA!

ONLY TO BE STUCK WITH HIM AGAIN WITHIN A COUPLE OF DAYS AFTER DEALING WITH MOM!

Reality check: This sucks.

So for the rest of the internship, I literally did the paperwork for Shouta. That shit is easy. Apparently, you're not supposed to be running around with stitches, so he had tried to force me to stay in the room. Take note of the word tried.

Like that is fucking happening, sweetie. He tried to put a tracking device on me, but that is fucking useless to a hacker. I would go to the pool, but you know.

Stitches.

If that ain't the definition of depression, I don't know what is. I'm just glad that there are healing quirks in the world because they got me healed within a week.

So you may be wondering: Izuku, where the fuck did you hang out a majority of the time?

I will tell you.

Walmart and the police station...legally. Not arrested. It's sad when you have to point that out.

Before I tell you stories on that, I have some tea to spill. First, I need to hack back in time to that night the squad went to KFC. Nothing happened at the KFC before you dramatic fucks get anywhere.

Well, besides getting kicked out for my potty mouth, but that's normal at this point. Let me set the scene.

The squad and I went to the hotel because everybody but me needs to sleep. Now obviously, nobody is willing to get on a train at 3 o'clock in the morning except me because I'm asking for death. That's another story. Anyway, that means Hizashi and Nemuri had to stay with us.

NOW, TIME LAPSE BITCHES!

* * *

**After Heaven. I can't stay there forever, sadly.**

Alright, so the four of us just got to the hotel room, and Shouta straight-up passed on the bed. I'll worry about his ass later. Right now, we have two confused adults.

"Where are we suppose to sleep?" Hizashi asks. At that moment, a lightbulb went off, and before you ask, no. It isn't revealing Hizashi is a female like in Ouran Highschool Host Club. It's an idea.

A fucking brilliant idea.

"Nemmy and I will take the other bed, and you can share with Shouta. Ya'll can borrow his clothes if you're not comfy in your current clothing." I say as I limp over to the free bed and clamber on it. They remove their jackets as they get in their respective beds, one of the two blushing. You can assume safely that it's Hizashi. The lights turn off, only leaving my phone light. I look beside me to see Nemmy wiggling her eyebrows.

We think alike in this stance. I wiggle my eyebrows back before she lays down to face away from me, so she isn't blinded by the phone.

Yes, I stayed put there like a good boy for a few hours by playing puzzle games on my phone. Kind of. You know those selfie sticks that you put your phones on to get sick selfies? I put mine to fucking fantastic use.

You see, about a couple hours in, I hear shuffling coming from the other bed. Thanks to my ability to over-prepare, I have night-vision on my phone. I attach the selfie stick, raise it up, and take a few pictures before bringing the phone down and looking at the pictures. Guess what I saw?

No, it's not porn before you ask because we have sinners reading this shit.

Hizashi and Shouta are cuddling.

Let me repeat that for you.

**Hizashi and Shouta are cuddling.**

Yip. They are cuddling. I have to resist screaming. The best part?

_Put on the Blue's Clues mail song._

I just got some blackmail.

I just got some blackmail.

I just got some blackmail.

And we all know whose it from!

_Song off._

Okay, blackmail isn't the primary goal. It's like a fucking fantastic side-quest I didn't know about, and I did it at the same time as the main quest.

THEY ARE SLOWLY COMING TOGETHER! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Oh, if only I could scream right now! Obviously, I'm not going to keep this to myself. I start shaking Nemuri awake gently. I may be an asshat, but that's only to 99.9% of the human population. It takes her a moment before looking at me.

"Zuku? You okay?" Nemuri whispers. Ouch. You know you worry people around you too much when that's what they start off with. Like, I get it by 1%. Yeah, I actually don't. I turn her to see the boys. She has to cover her mouth before facing me with a bright smile and winks, "Tell me you got pictures," I quickly nod with a smirk, " Blackmail, darling. Now, sleep."

"We both know that's impossible," I whisper back. It's the truth! My brain is too wired now after that. Nemmy shakes her head and goes back to sleep.

I never did sleep. I dealt with the pain like a boss.

By morning, the boys were blushing, and I pretend to ignore it in favor of focusing on my games. Eventually, Hizashi and Nemuri have to leave for UA again. We exchange hugs, and they leave the building.

One thing I am shocked about is Shouta didn't question me about the response to Hizashi. He probably thinks I'm ignorant right now. Yeah, no. I have evidence you don't know about. When they left, he went back to bed, but not before slamming his paperwork at me and grumbling for me to get it done. Salty man.

TO THE PRESENT!

* * *

**Present**

As I said before, I spent the majority of my time at Walmart. I got the papers done quickly while Shouta went to the station to get more work done. I was able to get away with it for a couple of days. The main problem was the people there. You see, due to being shown in the media, people can recognize my ass. I don't like that despite how much attention my actions practically beg for. I don't need him finding out through the bloody internet that I am sneaking out to fucking Walmart of all places.

So what do I do?

I brought some spray-on hair dye of all colors that washes out easily and turned my broccoli hair into a beautiful rainbow in the Walmart bathroom. You should have seen the looks I got for that. About thirty minutes before I need to start heading back, I head back to the bathroom and use the shampoo to wash it out and run out before anybody catches me.

Yes, I got away with this for a couple of days. How did I lose it? I'm glad I asked myself that! You see, Shouta decided to come to visit me for lunch in the hotel room that I was not in. My fucking luck. Then, I turned the tracker off, so he can't find my ass.

Well, good thing I got kicked out of Walmart that day because they thought I was a rapist or some shit! I considered going to Starbucks, but I decided to go home. I'm glad I did as I probably would have had the cops after me otherwise. Why?

Shouta was fucking there. He got off for lunch.

Fucking damn it. And this sucks.

* * *

**Back in time again!**

I'm going back to the hotel from Walmart because they kicked me out for being suspicious AF. LIKE, I AM JUST WALKING AROUND WALMART AND DOING MY HAIR IN YOUR BATHROOM! THERE HAS TO BE MORE SUSPICIOUS SHIT THAN THAT!

Anyway, I enter the hotel room after hacking the door (again), and I hear Shouta in the room.

Fuck.

"I already checked the hotel, Hizashi! Izuku is not here! Where the hell would the idiot go?" Damn, he sounds pissed and on the phone. Sorry, Hizashi. Well, I could always walk out if I need to. The man is pacing back and forth, and he will notice me any moment, " The only place I know he has gone to in town is Walmart...he seriously can't be hanging out there! He may be an idiot, but-" He suddenly cuts off when our eyes locked, " I will call you right back." With that, he drops the phone, walks over to me, and glares me down since I'm a short fuck.

Welp, time for the screaming session!

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL, MIDORIYA IZUKU!? WHY COULDN'T YOU STAY IN THE HOTEL!? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! THE VERY LEAST YOU CAN DO IS SEND ME A MESSAGE TELLING ME WHERE YOU'RE GOING! A NOTE! SOMETHING! IT DOESN'T HELP THAT YOU TURNED OFF THE FUCKING TRACKER! EVER WONDER WHY I PUT A TRACKER ON YOUR PHONE? BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOU!?"

I focus on my breathing. Deep breaths, Izuku. I'm about to explode. Think rationally.

Yes, Shouta has a point. I could at least leave something, so he knows where I am. That is something I'm not used to doing. If I leave, I leave. I did it all the time before with Shouta. Why is it different now? Oh yeah, new city. And I get lost easily. But still, it's like he doesn't trust me! It doesn't help that he does the same exact shit, and I don't put a tracker on him, now do I? Why? Because I trust him to come back!

Why can't he trust me and my abilities?

"Izuku, I want a response." Jeez, he switched to his teacher tone. I'm still trying to make sure I don't end up screaming at him because that doesn't solve anything. Time to respond before he gets angry again.

"Oh well. I will make it out. Shouta, why are you worried about this now? I understand that I get lost easily and a new town and all that. However, I've been leaving town constantly to get supplies, and I always come back. You never question me then, and when you text me, I text back within ten minutes always when you ask." Shouta pinches the bridge of his nose before sighing.

"That may be true. However, you were just on live television. You have made yourself a target, and you know this! It doesn't help that you have stitches in you still! You may be smart, but you can't avoid every situation. I'm trying to make sure you don't make your condition worse."

"True. But you know that it's hell for me to stay in one place."

"I know, and I will let you free again; however, you must tell me when you are going out and where." Damn, he is treating me like a child here.

"Fine."

"Alright. Now, as punishment, you're stuck with me for the rest of this time." Oh, this is going to be hell.

And that it was. Imagine being in a room, and you have already finished paperwork. Yeah, that is why the police station knows my face now. I continuously wander around once I finish my work, even going as far as programming new shit into CAT. It doesn't help that Shouta sleeps the majority of his life away, unlike me. Okay, maybe that may be dramatic, but I guess he requires more sleep because he is old.

The only thing that kept me sane besides programming CAT through my phone (pain in the ass might I add) were patrols. He let me go in exchange for staying back and observing. I only interfered once by using a banana peel from the trash to throw an enemy off. I got the disappointment look for that.

When I FINALLY got back, Mom was being over-dramatic and watching my every move as if I'm going to break, meaning she forced me to stay in the house all weekend. I learned to appreciate Shouta from that.

Now back to the future!

* * *

**Present bitch!**

Today is the first day back at UA, and I decide to arrive to class early. Like Iida early. Typically, I'm messing around with the staff right now, but here I am! Why? It certainly isn't because I'm a model student!

Well, Iida still has shit to hear from me. HE DOESN'T GET OUT OF A LASHING FROM BIG DADDY HERE!

Oh jeez, someone kill me now. Thankfully, Iida has arrived to save your asses from my cringy jokes! The boy immediately walks in front of me and bows deeply.

"Izuku, I am sorry for betraying your trust and going after Stain. I should have listened to you and everybody around me, but an overwhelming sense of revenge overcame me. I had to face him." Cute. I force him up, stare him down, and punch him in the face. Don't worry, I only made his nose bleed! I didn't break his nose yet! He pulls out a handkerchief to clear the bleeding. He'll be fine. If he can't handle a nosebleed, he shouldn't be in the hero course.

"You fucking idiot. Never go the emotional route, especially when you are emotional! Do you get in the car and drive when you're emotional? Hell no! You back off and calm down first! Do you realize you went against someone who literally beat your brother's ass to the ground? AND YOU THINK YOU HAD A CHANCE?! Think logically because you're the class representative or some shit for a reason! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Izuku! I will prove myself to you and the class!"

"You fucking better." With that, I leave the class. Ignoring Iida's obnoxious yelling about 'you should stay in the classroom,' I head to the teacher's lounge to annoy somebody. Who is my victim today? Ah, it's our man: All Ass! Not that I'm saying he has a bad body, his body is great. I'm not going to be an ass about that.

That sounds bad. Shit.

Anyway.

What I am going to be an ass about is his attitude. He is in Skinny Might form, so I can't push him around too much, or else he will fall.

"Young Midoriya! What has brought you here this early?" Skinny Might asks. I seriously need a name, though I deny I will use it too often.

"I'm bored. Amuse me because I don't think I ever learned your name, and I don't think you want me to call you All Might in this form."

"Yagi will suffice."

"I fucking hope so. It's your name, mate." Yagi quickly hacks up some beautiful red, and I hand over a napkin so he can clean up the blood.

"You shouldn't curse." I'm going to varietize myself a bit here because I don't want just katsudon. I want some spaghetti too.

"You know, normally, I would say fuck off. However, for you, I will give you a special tale. A bit more up your American alleyway. In America a long time ago, there was a writer named Ernest Hemingway. Basically, his life was fucked up like mine, but he was an amazing writer. He also cursed like a pirate like me. Well, his insane mother asked why he cursed as it was wrong or something like that. I quote Ernest Hemingway 'you see, I am trying in all my stories to get the feeling of the actual life across - not to just depict life - or criticize it - but to actually make it alive. So that when you have read something by me, you actually experience the thing. You can't do this without putting in the bad and the ugly as well as what is beautiful.'"

Yagi looks so surprised that I know something from literature. Why, yes, I do! I'm not Nezu's student without reason! There is much more to this world besides technology. There is the beauty you see around as long as heroes and villains aren't fucking up shit. There are art and music. There is so much out there! There is even a hobo I have to take care of because he can't take care of himself! Either way, I try not to be ignorant to life. There is a reason I am a genius, as well.

"I'm surprised for the mature response," Yagi tells me.

"I can be mature when needed to be as well as childish. You have to fucking adapt." This time, Yagi barely responds to the curse.

"That is true. You should head back to class, young Midoriya."

"Boo, more fun to surprise you with my abilities in shit."

"Life goes on. Now go." Yeah, he really is trying to get rid of me.

"Fine, bye." With that, I get up and leave. That conversation lasted five minutes.

Damn it.

WELP, LET SEE WHAT KIND OF SHIT I CAN FUCK UP NOW!

* * *

Edited 2/23/2020

For lonely people desperate for friends and willing to deal with my bullshit on Discord.

/eDRXTex


	29. Chapter 29 - Fucking Finally!

When I said I was going to fuck some shit up, I was serious. But first, let me give you the real serious stuff. Well, serious in my case. You could probably give two fucks about it, but if you decided to stalk me this far in my life, you are obviously interested.

First off, Nezu is a lifesaver. If I wasn't for him convincing them that I could act sane because I'm actually a genius, I would have had to take the stupid sanity test. In addition to that, I have a little scene to show you. I can't really explain it here.

Snip Snappity

Yes, I'm that dramatic. Just pretend I am snapping and that a black and white movie comes on with this.

* * *

**First Day Back At UA**

You probably think I'm going to tell you all the class reactions of us being back, right? Nope because everyone kept on aggravating me. The Stain Incident was a big deal in there, and they kept questioning me because, well, insanity. Thankfully, I'm only stuck with them in homeroom and the hero course.

I walk into Nezu's office and sit in the chair across from him as usual. I honestly have no idea how he has time to teach me shit when he's the principal of UA. Still, he is intelligent, so he probably has it all figured out. He spins around in his too-large chair to face me.

"Ah, Izuku! Welcome back!" Nezu exclaims though I catch a certain glint in his eye. He has taught me that stalking people gains you the ability to read their souls. However, I have been around Nezu too long, so that could be it also.

"Good to be back from a free vacation from Shouta! Now, I know you're up to something, so talk." The rat chuckles before putting his serious face on.

"I see your analysis skills are coming along fantastically if you were able to catch that. However, I do have something to talk about with you specifically." Nezu pulls out his teacup, sits up, and faces me, looking me in the eye.

Welp, this is some serious shit. Nezu starts.

Before you read that junk, if you want a summary, I'll tell you one after this bull shit. I don't blame you for not wanting to read it because it is pretty much the same thing the dog says. This is pretty much for the nerds.

Skip to the dot after this dot if you don't want to read.

.

"I would first like to commend you with how you handled the Stain incident. If it wasn't for your quick ingenuity, we could have problems with villains wanting to join the League of Villains as it is believed the two sides collaborated. You and I both know that you did not prevent it entirely, but you did provide a strong argument to overshadow Stain's for most people. This, however, lays all the problems on you.

Midoriya Izuku, you are officially a target now. You are one of the few students I've had who managed to capture the public's eye quickly merely with how you act. At the Sports Festival, you proved that a quirkless can fight against someone with a quirk. At the Stain incident, you were a completely different person, especially with your aura. This has caused the public to become uneasy, though you smartly let out the results that you are quirkless, and that you are not related to Stain. That has given people some peace; however, they would still like for you to be analyzed for your sanity. This is entirely up to you, but I would personally recommend it.

For once, being quirkless could be saving you as they still believe you are weak.

Izuku, I need you to be extra careful. Usually, I would move you to the school; however, as you live with Eraserhead, you already have some protection along with yourself and CAT. For extra protection, I want you to make yourself a new defense weapon that you can legally carry around. It can be a taser or something unique. I need it powerful enough to allow you to fight in case something happens. In addition, I would like you to continue sparring with one of the teachers to keep your skills sharp. Do you understand?"

.

First, the dog. Now, the rat. Welp, at least I'm not forced to fight Shouta. That was a pain in the ass.

"Yes, rat. I already understand the consequences of my actions. I didn't know at the time, as I don't remember the incident itself. Or maybe I was? I'd rather not overthink this." Nezu nods.

"I know you do, but I just wanted to make sure. Now, time to get to work!"

Yeah, I'm not going to make you suffer my boring-ass class, so let me attempt to organize it for you.

1\. I fucked up Stain's media plan. We all should know this. If you didn't, now you do.

2\. I'm a target. Once again, expected. Too bad, the public is involved because they are worried that I have a quirk. I already took the test and disproved it.

3\. Speaking of tests, Nezu recommends I get evaluated to settle the public further. I swear the world is becoming pussier (this is a word) with each generation. I'm not your biggest worry here, ya'll.

Okay, maybe I am but not yet, so settle down!

4\. Finally, Nezu wants me to continue sparring and to make a new weapon to defend myself. It has to be legal. I wonder how many laws I can circle around with my weapons.

That's pretty much it. Let's skip back to current, shall we?

* * *

**Present Bitch!**

Let me tell you something: I got myself evaluated. I may or may not have done it for curiosity's sake. Yeah, I decided to risk my life to be sent to a psych ward by taking this test. I mean, might as well!

Basically, the instructor asked questions, and I sat there and answered them with a lie detector machine hook up to me. An example question would be, " Do you have a fascination with sharp objects?" We all know I carry around a knife, but obviously, I'm going to fucking lie.

If you admit to somebody you have a fascination with knives, you might as well be sent to the asylum right there. You probably think that 'Hey, I'm on a lie detector machine. They can detect a lie.' Well, it can.

To an extent.

Let me explain as you might as well learn something while you stalk my fucking life. You see, a lie detector machine does not pick up on lies but instead body signals. Specifically, signs that you are becoming nervous. If you're a nervous Suzie and you're completely innocent, you're fucked. It will pick up that you're lying. When you get nervous, your heart rate increases, your body language may stiffen, your breathing hitches, and you start sweating. I know the last one is gross. Now, if you are someone emotionless like my ass, you can pass this test with lying all over the place. It's almost pitiful how easy it is to pass.

Yes, I did. I lied about half the exam away. I did make sure to be reasonable, of course. I'm not stupid. If you smartly do it, you can pass the exam! You are welcome, future psychopaths! You now have a way to cheat the system! Once the results were released, the public finally chilled their tits a tiny bit.

Like damn, just calm down, bitches.

Now, on to MUCH more critical shit. Vital shit.

Hizashi's and Shouta's date! Yes, we are finally doing something about these desperate bitches! Don't worry, I have a plan! Remember before I went to Hosu that I took that nap, and Hizashi said he would give Shouta and me dinner if I do so?

Yeah, I'm taking advantage of that. The 'squad' is having dinner tonight. Yes, Nemuri is coming too, but more for my sanity reason. I'm not willing to be a third wheel, and I can do this with someone. I told her to bring a spare outfit and a wig. I won't specify it as it would ruin the whole surprise, but yeah. I told the boys to dress nicely. Does that mean I trust them to?

Fuck no!

Rephrase, I trust Hizashi to dress night. He is a fucking show host for god's sake. It's Shouta that is going to have some problems, and he and I are going to get it on like Donkey Kong.

* * *

"SHOUTA. WEARING. BLACK. FUCKING. SWEATPANTS. AND. A. SWEATER. IS. NOT. ACCEPTABLE. GET OUT OF YOUR EMO WEAR AND WEAR SOMETHING ACTUALLY FUCKING NICE, OR I WILL DRESS YOU MYSELF!" I am clapping between every word in the first sentence because drama.

"We're just eating."

"Yes, BUT I'M SITTING WITH YOU, AND YOUR APPEARANCE REFLECTS ON US!"

"Like your height reflects on us?" That fucking dipshit.

"I at least look fucking good, unlike the hobo beside me. I didn't get a choice for this height. YOU GET A CHOICE TO BE HOT, SO FUCKING BE IT!"

"...you are planning something, aren't you?" Shouta, Jesus Christ, just shut up and change into something lovely. This isn't hard! I'm trying to save your future of being a hobo, yet you aren't accepting it!

"No proof. The proof you will state would be estimations, not pure facts. You're just sticking shit together. Now, are you going to fix your mess of a self, or do I need to get involved? It's not like I'm asking you to shave. You just need to dress nice." The hobo has the nerve to huff at me before walking off, grumbling some bull shit I don't care about.

I'm saving your life here.

Meanwhile, I manage to get myself ready because I have a real fashion sense. I get on a short-sleeved white polo top with skinny black jeans and my signature red shoes. I make sure to unbutton that top button to look somewhat natural. Now my hair. Normal boys probably say done and leave.

Not my over-dramatic ass. Before you ask, yes, I can do hair. Starting off, let's minimize them curls. Curls are cute and all, but I want a more hot style. I may or may not have copied Todoroki's hairstyle. Like, it's fucking perfect. It should be perfect for me. Except it's not because I'm not Todoroki. THE AGONY! Basically, imagine me with Todorki's style but with light curls and a little more messy style. I still look bomb, though.

Damn, I'm hot. I am glad I'm buff. Otherwise, this would be awkward AF. I have my yellow book bag at the door as well because I need it for this to work.

No, I'm not hacking their relationship yet.

_Knock Knock_

Shouta better be looking decent. I'm keeping my standards low within reasoning. I open the door to reveal the hobo himself. He is wearing a white v-neck t-shirt with black pants and shoes. Better than before. He has done shit with his hair, so that needs work as well. Besides that, he made the right choice on that v-neck.

"Hey, welcome to society, man!" I had to. Shouta has not responded. In fact, he is actually looking me over surprised. He was probably expecting something worst.

"I'm surprised you can do that to your hair. Did you seriously steal Todoroki's style?" Oh yeah, that.

"So what if I did? Come on, you're missing something." I walk past him and head to his room before opening his closet. To anybody else, this is probably strange. To us, this is a weird-ass relationship that we are stuck with. I quickly shuffle through his clothes before I find the perfect fit and throw it at him.

"A leather jacket?" He asks as he slips it on. PERFECT, YAS! YOU ARE READY TO SLAY, MAN! I'm not going to say that out loud.

"Yes, there you go! You look like you match now! Alright, now go sit on the floor in front of the couch. I need to deal with satan on your head."

"My hair is fine." Who said you had a choice?

"I don't care. That was a demand. Now, move it before I use the same hair to drag you." Asshat groans and moves to the living room, "YOU'RE NOT THE KID HERE! GROW THE FUCK UP!" Shouta smartly shuts the fuck up.

Welp, we know who the breadwinner in this family is and who is the housewife. We don't even need to be married to see that.

Back on topic, I head to my room to grab a spare brush that I have never used. I go to find Shouta where he is supposed to be, which is the floor. Good man. I sit on the couch behind him, grab his hair, and start brushing it. Somehow, his hair feels smooth even with the knots.

"Gentle, you brat," Shouta complains.

"I will find a way to stab this into your head," I tell him bluntly. I ain't fooling around, Joey! Don't ask who that is, please.

"Expelled." Of course, the pussy would.

"Excuse me, but this is nothing like you faced at the USJ." We both shiver as I continue, though I decide to show him mercy only because I don't want him getting up on me in the middle of it. I already know I would lose in a fight against him, so I'm preventing such a conflict. I hold his hair in a ponytail and brush the ponytail to prevent me from ripping his hair out.

"Is that something you should be joking about?"

"Probably not, but oh well!" With that, we become quiet. I manage to brush his hair out within twenty minutes, and we have twenty minutes to get there. I pull back and start to stand up, expecting Shouta to stand up with me only to realize the shithead fell asleep. Don't ask how, but he did. I'm guessing I was too gentle on him. I take the chance to fix my hair before kicking him lightly in the side, "Get up. It's time to leave." He grumbles before looking up at me. Well, at least he doesn't look like a hobo now. He raises his hand.

"Help me."

"Seriously? And here I thought you were a hero."

"Respect your elders and help me."

"The moment I respect my elders is the moment the world ends." The man sighs.

"True, but you are also part of the next generation of heroes, so practice now."

"I thought I was part of the next generation of strip dancers?" Shouta pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You seriously over-complicate everything." I finally offer my hand and help him up.

"That's what I'm known for! Now come on!" With that, we head out.

* * *

Achievement: Shouta and I have made it to the restaurant without killing each other! You would think this is easy, but no! He kept telling me to shut up!

Like, when have I ever shut up beside that one time? Never. THE AUDACITY OF THIS MAN! AND HE LIVES WITH ME TOO! HE SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW! When we finally arrive in front of the restaurant a few minutes later, Hizashi and Nemuri are there. They both fixed up nice, though Nemuri laid down on the dressing for a reason. You will see why, later on.

Nemuri is wearing one of those long sweater dresses that go just above her knees, with her hair tied up. Her red glasses are replaced with cute black ones and simple black tennis shoes. Overall, a great outfit yet simple. Now Hizashi. OH BOY! He has his hair up in that sexy man bun with regular glasses on as well. He looks like he put effort into himself.

You know it's sad when I've been around Shouta too long when I'm proud of someone for putting effort into their outfit.

Hizashi's outfit is handsome, to say the least. I have to stay appropriate. He is wearing an average t-shirt with a tan leather jacket, blue jeans, and ordinary sneakers. Yes, we all look human now.

"Wow, Izuku! I didn't know you can do your hair like that. Looks fantastic!" Hizashi compliments excitably.

"Thank you! Now, who's ready to waste Hizashi's money!?" Shouta is already done with my shit.

Don't worry, darling. You're about to be freed soon.

"I think I waste more money anyway, so let's go!" Hizashi leads the way. I stay beside Nemuri as Shouta walks ahead. However, when he looks beside him to notice me missing, he looks back and glares. He raises his finger to tell me to come forth.

"I'm right next to Nemuri, okay? I'm not being a predator like you right now."

"I seriously don't trust you, especially with her," Shouta states. Nemuri, thankfully, steps in.

"Come on, Sho. The kid can take care of himself. We are right behind you." He gives up and walks ahead, leaving us to catch up. We keep an eye on the man, but we look at each other with a grin and wiggle our eyebrows. Yeah, we look like psychopaths. Anyway, we are in line, and Hizashi is being asked how many when my phone starts blasting a certain song.

**This is my baby daddy! Who that is? This is my baby daddy! Who that is? This is my baby daddy! Who that is?**

I may or may not have started to do the floss for a moment. That is until Shouta glares at me yet again. At least two people get it as Hizashi and Nemuri are laughing. The rest of the restaurant watches in confusion.

"Sorry, I will shut it off, darlings!" I quickly answer the phone, "Nezu! I wasn't expecting you to call! How may I help you?" I can see a vein popping in Shouta's head. Yes, Nezu's ringtone is that just to piss him off.

"Ah, yes! One of your inventions has broken and is currently causing Power-Loader some trouble. He can't figure out how to fix it. I need you to come by and fix it as quickly as possible." Nezu tells me. I raise my eyebrows as I grip the collar of my shirt and step back. Shouta looks at me with something along with Hizashi and Nemuri.

"I will be by soon. Tell Power-Loader to leave the room. I don't know if whatever it is will attack him or not. If it does, it's going to be accurate because of how the programming is."

"Of course!" I keep him on the phone as I start walking out, but Shouta grabs my shoulder and forces me to turn around.

"Izuku, what is going on?" He asks, keeping his grip.

"Nothing. It's just one of the inventions causing a tissy fit. You three have fun, have some quality time!" I smile. I try walking off again, but the grip is tighter.

"I'm coming with you if that is the case." I glare up at him.

"Yeah, we can all go!" Hizashi joins. Shit. Nemuri quickly steps to my aid once more.

"I can go with Izuku. You two need some time together, and I need to make sure Izuku is using protection. Come on, sweetie!" She grabs my shoulder and guides me out, leaving behind the two baffled men. Once we are a ways from the restaurant, I realize the phone is still on call.

"Did it work?" Nezu asks, and I can practically feel the grin.

"Yip! Thank you, Nezu! I owe you!" Yes, there is a plan for this. No, there is no broken machinery. I VERY rarely have machines that cause me problems.

"No problem! You make sure they become a couple is all I ask."

"Of course! See you, sir!" With that, I hang up and grin at Nemuri. STEP ONE COMPLETE! YASSSSS, "WE GOT THEM ALONE!" Nemmy grins.

"Yes, but now we need to begin step two!" She takes the lead, leads us to the nearest store, and shoves getting us in the unisex bathroom," Think you can change yourself?"

"You make it sound like I have never done this before?" She looks at me.

"Please tell me you didn't dress as a girl to the strip bar." That's out of the bag now.

"I mean, they pay girls more. Like, WAY MORE!"

"True." With that, we enter our own stall and change. We are both switching genders because we are stalking their asses while setting the mood. Anytime you want to stalk your besties, switch your gender. It hides you better. Yeah, too bad my hair is being ruined now, but oh well! I remove my clothes. Then, I pull fake breasts out of the bag. They don't look great, and they are small. But they will suffice. I put them on with little difficulty. I put a cute little school uniform on from a particular game I won't name yet. After that, I put on some long black socks, black flats, and step out. Yep, my body looks like a girl, but this is restricting as hell. However, Nemuri is going to have the worst time because she has some bust, man! I go in front of the mirror to start doing my makeup to looking like a girl. Logically, I should wear contacts, but I hate contacts. It hurts like a bitch.

A few more minutes, Nemmy steps out and damn: she made herself look like a man.

"How are your boobs doing?" I can't help but ask.

"It feels like I'm suffocating. Damn, you look great! You even made the boobs look real! I have a feeling you based it off of something for how specific it is." She says as she starts her makeup.

She knows me so well!

I put out a long, light brown wig, put my hair in a cap, and slap it on my head. I adjust the bangs before putting it up in a white bow. Let me tell you.

I decided it would be a fantastic idea to be Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club! Why? Well, she literally destroys the game if you don't choose her or something like that! If that ain't me, I don't know what is! I don't look exactly like her, but I look pretty close. Just a little more muscular. Welp, at least I shaved my legs.

Please don't ask about the experience.

"I decided to be a girl from a video game who literally destroys her game!" I look at Nemuri with a broad grin.

"I should have expected that. Hey, your height might be of use for once!"

"Bitch, shut up." She bursts out laughing as she makes herself masculine. Nemuri puts her hair up and places on a short black wig and a different pair of glasses, " How many glasses do you have? You look like a man, by the way!"

"Too many." She switches to her man voice, a little deeper than her normal voice, but whatever works.

"Alright, then. Let's go!" I say in a high-pitched voice. Advantages of not going through puberty yet!

We enter the restaurant again and are quickly guided to a table. Good news, we have a view of the boys! Bad news...

"I hate skirts." I move around constantly, but now I have to keep my legs together to make sure I don't show off my boxers! Like, harsh!

"And here I thought you were a genius. You would have noticed the issue otherwise." Nemuri smack-talks me. Offended.

"I have to maintain the integrity of the cosplay!"

"I think you didn't think this through. Also, eat your soup before you forget it exists, and it gets cold."

"Shut up. It's Shouta's job to complain, not yours." I'm glad the two lovebirds don't notice us. They are too focused on the other. I'll take it.

"Someone has to take care of you."

"I am having regrets." Nemuri bursts out laughing as I finish eating. Then, we hear tapping through the speakers. We turn to face a young female waiter on the stage with all sorts of instruments around her. Yes, this is a restaurant with a stage. Think of it as a bar without alcohol. Sadly.

"Do I have everyone's attention?" The girl asks. Multiple people nod, " Alright~! So tonight, we have a special performance here! She has never performed here before, but I believe you are in for a surprise! Monika, come up and show us what you got!"

Yes, I'm performing. This is my first time performing that doesn't involve pole-dancing. Actually, first time performing outside a strip-club. Eh, take it how you like. Weird as fuck or 'hey, I'm finally maturing!' I'm only doing this for them, even if you believe otherwise. I will still prefer pole-dancing any day!

Here is the thing: I can't go singing Ridin' Dirty or Talk or Crazy Bitch or anything that would get me recognized. So anything stupid is off the list. And since it is the first song, it has to be an upbeat song. Welp, I'm stealing from the movie Sing! and we are doing Shake It Off!

The great thing is that I have a loop machine, so I don't go back and forth between instruments. Don't worry, I know how to play all of them. The first thing I go to is the drums. We set the beat for that and loop it. The same goes for a bass guitar, regular guitar, acoustic guitar, violin, and the grand piano. I know, random, but you got to work with what you got. Everyone is looking at me strangely.

No, I can't duplicate myself, dumbasses.

I also have a DJ table. Time to have some fun! I start everything up. I smirk as I start the bass guitar and drums up. Another problem I face is the fact I have to sing like a girl. I actually changed the pitch and made it more unique, so it makes it less like me.

_"I stay out too late. Got nothing in my brain. That's what people say-ay-ay, mmm mm, that's what people say-ay-ay, mmm mm."_

The first line is done, more pain and suffering to go! I add the other two guitars. I already got the people's attention too, so bonus.

_"I go on too many dates, but I can't make 'em stay. At Least that's what people say-ay-ay mmm mm, that's what people say-ay-ay mmm mm."_

Add in that piano.

_"But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving. It's like I got this music in my mind, sayin' it gonna be alright."_

Finally, the violin. I can't have multiple mes singing, so the violin was the best thing.

_"Cause the players gonna play play play play play. And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate hate. Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake._

_I shake it off, I shake it off!_

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break. And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake. Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake shake._

_I shake it off, I shake it off!"_

I got the people moving, yes! Mission accomplished! Sure, Shouta and Hizashi are still sitting, but at least they are enjoying it. Now, if you excuse me, I have people to entertain and My Reality next. I mean, if I don't sing that in this outfit, someone needs to kill me.

* * *

About an hour after playing and looping shit, it is time for me to end this and get out of these fake breasts! Oh, and Shouta and Hizashi got up and danced at one point, but sat back down at the table later. I plan on getting them back up.

I have a special song I want to do that no-one expects. The instruments I loop is a cello, violin, electric piano, and two different soft drum beats. Unlike my other songs, I will be playing the piano throughout it.

This song has a special meaning to me. It reminds me of my childhood. I sit at the piano and taking a deep breath. I start playing the grand piano and humming before beginning. I'm putting my soul into this.

(Please, look up "For Fruits Basket" by annapantsu on Youtube for full effect. One of my favorite songs of all time.)

**_"I was so happy when you smile._**

**_Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey._**

**_Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep..._**

**_Waiting with patience for the spring._**

**_When the flowers will soon bloom again._**

**_Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today."_**

I put on the electric piano loop. I see Shouta and Hizashi stand along with other couples, and they sway.

**_"Although the scars of yesterday remain._**

**_You can go on living as much as your heart believes..._**

**_You can't be born again although you can change._**

**_Let's stay together, always."_**

The loop for the cello, violin, and the beat come on.

**_"You came to me when I was alone._**

**_All by myself again today._**

**_The rain just keeps coming down and washes away..._**

**_All the pain we hold inside._**

**_We have to break free and come alive._**

**_No more holding back our love anymore."_**

I start trembling. This song always reminds me of certain nostalgia I barely have anymore. I got to keep going. The two of them are close.

**_"Even though times are hard and seem to go on._**

**_We'll move past that point in time to find our futures._**

**_Never again alone cause I'm finally home._**

**_Let's stay together, forever."_**

This is where the real power comes in. I look to see people shakey, smiling, and crying? That wasn't part of the plan! The two lovebirds are really close. I start singing a bunch of las, moving with the music.

**_"Although the scars of yesterday remain._**

**_You can go on living as much as your heart believes._**

**_You can't be born again although you can change._**

**_Let's stay together, always."_**

A loud applause echoes from the crowd as I finish the song. They look extremely happy for some reason. It's a great song but damn settle. But that isn't the important part.

Hizashi pulls Shouta in to finally fucking kiss.

Not on the list, but that works too!

* * *

Edited - 2/24/2020

For anybody who wants to keep my lonely ass company. (Please actually fucking talk. I judge but not that harshly. I am just lonely)

Discord - /eDRXTex

(We have roles for BNHA characters for anybody interested. We are looking specifically for Shouta who can actually argue with me. Hizashi and Nemuri are needed too!)


	30. Chapter 30 - I Screwed Up

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SHUT UP, KID!"

"I'M TOO FUCKING HAPPY TO CARE RIGHT NOW! THE WORLD CAN CRASH, AND I WOULD NOT CARE RIGHT NOW! FIGHT ME, BITCH!"

The guy that just told me to shut up gives me a weird look and walks off. Welp, alright then. I'm glad I'm Monika and not Izuku! That phrase would have gotten me into some colossal shit. Oh, and hi! Welcome to the one time I'm happy in this poor ass excuse of a world! Why?

Shouta and Hizashi kissed!

It took all my energy not to start screaming right there because I would get myself kicked out and called out all in one go. I walked out with Nemuri following behind me. Once we were far enough, I screamed in the middle of the road while disrupting the entire world, apparently.

"WE FINALLY DID IT!" We high-five.

"I know! I'm surprised that they kissed right there! Though with what you did, I'm not surprised." Nemuri tells me, and I slow down, looking at her, confused.

"I was only playing instruments, Nemmy."

"For most of the songs, yes. However, for that last song, there was more to it. It gave me a tingly feeling in my chest like something comforting." Wait, what?

"Literally speaking or like a type of speech?"

"Literally. It felt like you did with your speech with Stain, but comforting instead of menacing." I stop. Wait, so I can adjust the emotions of my surroundings in more ways than one? "Izuku, how special is that song to you?"

"It's personal." Not something I would admit to usually, but I need information.

"I can tell. It's only that song that it happened." Oh, I get it. So if I'm emotional or passionate enough, it works. I'm not sure how I feel about that. That's why everybody was entranced by that song! Wait...

"Do you think it influenced the kiss?" Please no. Please tell me I didn't fuck this up.

"Probably. Zuku, what's wrong?" FUCKING DAMN IT! Gripping at my hair, I speed up. Nemuri has to lightly jog to keep up with me.

"That's fucking unfair to them! I shouldn't have had any influence at all!" I'm pissed off with myself.

"You didn't ruin anything. The only thing you did was speed it up by bringing forth feelings."

"I should not have been involved in that! It's their relationship! Having an outside source breaks the real meaning of it!" We arrive at the house, and I slam the door open. The headset I'm wearing under the wig is telling me that I'm becoming unstable or some shit. I don't care.

"Izuku, you're freaking out. Come on, calm down." I ignore Nemuri, locked myself in my room, and crash on the bed. Sure, I may be over-dramatizing it. However, that is still unfair to them. That is basically a fucking quirk that was used on them to confess to each other. I could give a fuck about everyone else in there. I'm worried about Shouta and Hizashi. Yes, quirk-use is all over the place. You can't avoid it. However, the one thing it should never be involved in is relationships, and it is. It pisses me off," Sweetheart, please open the door!"

I hear her panicked voice, but I remain quiet. Eventually, she sighs and walks away. I stay in bed the whole time in dread.

* * *

About an hour after Nemuri and I get home, assuming she is still here, I can hear Hizashi's extra excited, loud voice from here.

Too bad, I'm about to ruin that!

I get up, unlock the door, and head out into the living room. I see Shouta and Hizashi holding hands. Hizashi very excited while Shouta is ten times more reserved. However, I do see a small smile. I feel like shit doing this, but it needs to be done, or else it gets worse. I step out, and Nemuri is quick to notice me. She spins around and gives me a look before getting up and trying to walk over.

I take a step back to make my message clear: I'm doing this. Both men are swift to pick up on this change in my demeanor, but Hizashi is the first to mention it.

"Izuku, is something wrong?" He tries to approach, dropping Shouta's hand. Another step back for me.

"Yes. Sit down. I have something to tell you both." The trio is shocked by how straight-forward I am being right now. I have to be. No ring around the Rosie here. Everyone sits down with Nemuri sitting in the armchair while the new couple sits on the couch. I stand in front of the men, taking a deep breath. Shouta gives what I assume to be a worried look, but I ignore it.

"I am going straight to the point, so pay attention. I was there the whole time. Nezu was set-up to call me to get Nemuri and me out. We came back cross-dressed to watch. I was Monika." Shock goes across Hizashi's face. Shouta hides his better, but I see hints," Let me ask you both something: during my last song, did you feel different?"

Both men nod their heads. I continue.

" That's Stain's ability. I can do multiple emotions, not just menacing. I have only discovered that from Nemuri today." Now there is the shock on Shouta's face. Now, time for the painful part.

I get on my hands and knees and bow.

"I am sorry for influencing both of you in that way. Neither of you deserve it, and it is unfair for you two as you should be able to do it naturally without anything affecting it. You should be able to control your relationship, yet I screwed it up. I basically broke nature. I'm sorry."

There is complete silence in the room. That is expected because, while I can say sorry, I never bow. I never even bow to my mother. Yet, here I am, on my hands and knees in front of the two of them, apologizing. Also, they recently learned a new effect of my ability that affected them. That's a lot to process.

I can feel the weight in the air for a minute. I curse my fidgety habits as I stayed in position the whole time. Then, I feel myself lifted on the couch, being smothered in leather. It takes all my effort not to growl because I know it's Hizashi as Shouta already took his jacket off. Probably hated the damn thing anyway. Hizashi hugs me tight, then pulls back and forces me to look him in the eyes. Good thing he knows not to hold me too long.

"Sorry, little listener! It took me a minute to recover after you did that! Didn't think you could do that!"

"Move on before I start regretting my decisions." I'm just being honest.

"Right. Izuku, your ability didn't make us fall in love with each other. It might have encouraged the kiss a little, I will admit to that. However, it was going to happen anyway! You were just speeding it up. If anything, you made the moment more special and romantic! Please don't dwell on this because you did nothing wrong! Well, besides stalking us, but that's a given."

"Actually, the show was planned before y'all's date; therefore, you were intruding on my show. Why you think I did it today?"

"You really thought this through."

"I fucking hope so." I turn to face Shouta, him looking...I don't know how to describe it if I may be honest.

"Of all the things you can and should worry about, you worry about that? I appreciate the worry about our relationship, but I don't mind either."

"It isn't worrying, dumbass. It's called being civil." Nemuri smirks.

"You were worried." Called out to the max.

"I regret this! Good fucking night!" I get up and start walking off. That plan goes out the window when I feel familiar scarves wrap around me and pull me against the owner, forcing me to spin around and look up at them.

Shouta says," Sorry, Izuku. Apology accepted. Don't worry about it, alright, kid? I seriously do appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah, let me go before I ruin your scarf. Why do you even have it? I thought I forbid it on the date."

"I picked it up at the door."

"That sounds inconvenient."

"It's comfortable."

"I don't know how, but alright then. Let me go." Shouta finally lets go of me. Flipping them off, I walk back to my room and work on something. Probably those stupid nanobots. I hear talking outside the door until it goes silent. Hizashi and Nemuri must have left, and Shouta probably had patrol.

Good thing I'm busy instead of starting to blast music or Shouta, and I would be homeless.

* * *

Fuck nanobots.

On the bright side, I got them working! Now I need a machine that can make these bitches nonstop!

Oh, I have never explained nanobots have I? Basically, they are midget bots that are less than an inch(2.54 cm) in size. They work together to make whatever you imagine. It is based on the movie Big Hero 6 when this kid builds it because robot fighting is illegal. Too bad the brother dies like right after he shows it up, but hopefully that won't happen to Shouta!

I like how I go from explaining nanobots to talking about a dead brother. It's almost impressive where my mind goes.

Almost.

Anyway, I built this as a shield when I don't have CAT to defend myself. In addition, I can turn it into an elevator and skip climbing the stairs like the lazy fuck I wish I can be! I probably will end up jumping off halfway and climbing the stairs, though, as I have way too much energy for my own good. Either way, it will be useful for mobility and shielding myself. I still need to build something offensively, and I'm not sticking with a taser I developed as an eight-year-old me. I can make a much better one now, and that bitch might explode.

The little nanobot I built took me twelve flipping hours to create! I need thousands of these suckers for it to be useful! I have to build the machine to make them for me so I can waste my time elsewhere! At least they are cheap and easily programmable. Believe it or not, I only use solid plastic with a chip inside and foam to get it to work! They are easily sacrificial, so I didn't want to use something too expensive. I have a machine that can do that already as I was using it for something else I rather not talk about. It won't be sitting in the junk drawer anymore. I just have to reprogram it! I sit at my desk and get to work.

I don't know how long I have been there, but it must have been a while because I hear footsteps enter my room. A normal person should be suspicious, but the security dog/cat here didn't react, so I'm not too worried. Then, I feel a hand on top of my head, kneading my hair slowly. Damn, man, for knowing my weakness!

"Bedtime." Shouta states. He has grown so much. He doesn't even ask why I am awake anymore! I check the time, and it is two in the morning. Expected. Then we wake up at four-thirty to work out as he hopes I slow down from it.

Like that has worked out so far.

"Can I skip sleeping tonight?" I ask. I can sleep for about two hours every other day and still be able to take over the world. I hear him sigh, continuing the motion on my head. It slowly calms me down.

"No. You skipped last night, remember?"

"But that was last night."

"And that accumulates to tonight. You say my self-preservation sucks, yet you get less sleep than me."

"I still have energy, unlike you."

"That is true, but you are still short." I spin around in the chair and punch him in the stomach. Too bad he is used to it. He takes a breath.

"Bitch, stop calling me fucking short. This is like the third time in the past 24 hours."

"That is your fault for drinking and smoking at your age. Probably why you can't sleep now."

"Actually, I sleep better now than I did as a kid. I only slept an hour as a kid."

"...what?"

"You heard me, emo."

". . ." I feel him grip my hair, pull me up, and drag me to bed.

"Ow ow ow, easy on the curls!" He forces me on the bed. Then, he crawls beside me and focuses on petting me again. He completely ignores my pain and suffering.

"I swear you're building up an immunity."

"I mean, you use it all the time in hopes of shutting me the fuck up. That obviously doesn't work sometimes."

"Maybe because you talk too much."

"In case you haven't noticed, I already know."

"Yet, you don't fix it."

"I have! I don't mutter like a psychopath like I did as a kid anymore!"

"You did that?"

"Yeah. I was a pushover as a kid, so I knocked it out. But I used to cover my mouth with my hand and mutter. You couldn't hear it unless you were right next to me and listening for it, but it helped with remembering. Bakugo called it weird along with my other habits, so I kicked it." I think I caught Shouta's interest because he hasn't told me to shut up yet.

"You haven't talked about your childhood."

"Why would I? Not like you talked about yours either."

"That is true. I assume with a response like that, I'm not going to get much more information on it?"

"Depends, what do you want to know?" Shouta looks at me with shock but goes neutral again as he massages my scalp gently.

"Was it something you needed at the time?" That takes a moment of thinking before responding.

"If I mutter, it helped me focus instead of bouncing around to multiple things. It was really for focusing reasons, not really for memorization. I also did this thing with my hands, where I did hand signals to help focus as well. I don't do any of that anymore. I can focus now, at least."

"I deny because you can't focus on me telling you to stay out of trouble."

"Sho, that's a choice."

"...shut up and go to sleep."

"Can I give you a back massage? I don't want to sleep yet."

"Will you go to sleep after?"

"Yes."

"...fine."

You know it's sad when you and your brother/bestie end up sharing a bed more often than you want to admit.

It's weird.

At least we don't cuddle!

* * *

Edited: 2/25/2020

For lonely people who are desperate for the 1% of love.

Discord: : /eDRXTex


	31. Pizza Making Something

I sit in my room, listening to the clicks and clacks of my random inventions and the typing of my keyboard as I focus on programming for my latest build. I can hear the howling of the wind from my bedroom deep in the apartment, causing me to look at the time. Eight o'clock at night. Shouta should be coming home soon from work as he doesn't have patrol tonight. Saving my progress, I stand up, listening to the soft steps from myself as I enter the living room/kitchen area. Outside the single window in this apartment, I see the few trees in town bending from the wind and the raindrops lightly tapping the window. It's probably cold outside so I should make something warm.

A soup doesn't sound appetizing nor does anything I would normally make in general. Maybe a pizza?

Yeah, lets make a pizza.

I pitter patter to the kitchen and pull out the ingredients to make the pizza dough first. It will take an hour to rise. Shouta probably will have to starve a little while due to how long this takes. I search through the cabinets to find a package of active dry yeast, a bag of break flour, a bottle of olive oil, a shaker of salt, and a jar of sugar. I bend down and pull out a bowl to mix everything in, setting on the counter with an aggravating ring coming off it. I grab a measuring cup with the measurement two cups (473.176 ml) and fill the cup with water that is the temperature of blood. I pour the water in the bowl. I add yeast, salt and sugar. I stir the ingredients together, the swishing sound of the bowl filling the room. I let that sit for five minutes.

While that sets, I grab a wet washcloth and wipe down the counter before throwing it back in the sink. I pour some flour on the counter before making a mountain out of it. Once I create a decent size mountain, I form a pocket in the center of it. I grab the bowl with the mixture inside, pouring it gently into the pocket, pushing some flour from the flour walls inside the liquid. I then start mixing it all together, feeling the weird texture through my fingers as I knead it. Everyone couple of moments, I have to cover my hands in flour to make sure it doesn't stick anywhere. The flour and liquid mass gradually turns into a dough and I leave it for a moment to grab a fresh bowl. I spray the bowl lightly with oil and drop the dough inside. I grab the bottle of oil and lightly spray the dough before putting plastic wrap over the top of the bowl and sliding it in the oven. I have to leave that for an hour.

I leave the dough to do its business and I grab the tomatoes I picked up eariler and grab yet another bowl. After cutting the tops and bottoms of them, I throw them in the bowl and slam my hands inside, smashing them until they become a paste. I wash my hands quickly and turn on the stove top. After fetching a pan and placing it on the stove, I fill it with oil and quickly cut up some onions, making sure to look away. I throw the onions in the pay and let them sizzle. I remove the skin off some garlic as well, throwing it in the pan with the onions. It should all cook the same rate. Once it all cooks together, I pour the tomato paste in and add oregano, basil, sugar, salt, and pepper, stirring it all together. Once it starts boiling gently, I leave it for 30 minutes to simmer. Eventually, I will pull it off to let it cool. It should be done at the same time as the dough so it will all come together.

I grab some mozzarella cheese and the cheese scrapper and start making slices. I already have the pepperoni prepared as I just brought them pre-sliced. It makes life much easier. As I was making the slices, I hear the creaking of the front door. Normally, a person should check to see who it is, however, because the security system I installed did not go off, I know it's somebody allowed. I just go back to scrapping cheese. I should greet them but I'm focused right now.

"Izuku? Are you okay?" I hear the gruff voice of Shouta as he walks over to me. I hum to let him know he has my attention. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my forehead and I glare up at the hobo himself, causing him to pull his hand back, " Not a fever...normally, you would be on a ramble of a new invention or something." I simply shrug, finishing slicing the cheese.

"Enjoying the moment." Shouta simply nods and leaves the room. I grab the pepperoni out and leave the kitchen to head to my room to program. Next door, I can hear him on the phone with presumably Hizashi. They have been talking much more lately, which I thought wasn't possible but it is.

"I think there is something wrong with Izuku. He's calm." That is your problem? " I should appreciate that, but that just sends alarms off in my head." Alright then. I just focus on the programming. I pull back for a moment to get the sauce off the burner, letting it cool off. An hour later, it is time to create the pizza. I roll the dough into a square shape and oil it up, hearing the drips from the glass bottle. I then take the sauce and spread it across the dough in a thin layer. Finally, I put the pepperoni and cheese on and slide it in the oven. That will take about twenty minutes so I head back to do more programming, feeling the keys glide under my fingertips.

Ten minutes, I head the door creak once more along with some talking. I can dissect three different voices, presumably being Shouta, Hizashi, and Nemuri.

"Sho, there is no need to worry. Do you know the last time he has slept? Maybe he is running on bare energy." I hear Hizashi's attempt at a soft voice. I estimate a couple hours of sleep a night, but lately I have figured out I can go a couple nights with sleep. Impressive, right?

"I don't know. The last time I forced him to sleep was two nights ago." Shouta responds. That is the last time I have slept.

"Probably hasn't slept since then." Nemuri includes in the conversation. I hear the beep of the oven and I save my progress before heading to the kitchen and pulling out the pizza," Hey Izuku! I hope you made plenty because it's the squad tonight!"

"I did, no worries." I tell her as I slice the pizza up, " Grab a piece." I avoid their worried glances as I sit on the couch at the edge and take a bite.

Oh my gosh, this is amazing!

I feel the seat shift as I take note that Shouta sits beside me. Hizashi sits beside his boyfriend and Nemuri takes the armchair. Everyone enjoys their pizza and I quickly try to take up the plates, but Shouta stops me.

"I got it, kid. Sit down and get rest." Is he that worried?

"I'm fine."

"You certainly don't act it."

"I'm not going to be able to do backflips 24/7, Sho." I see him raise his eyebrows. I only use his nickname if I'm done pretty much.

"Of course, but this is too sudden of a shift, Izuku. What's wrong?" Okay, I can't worry too much longer and I smirk.

"Just throw you guys and the viewers off. I can't be insane all the time, emo hobo!" I get back to my hypy self and quickly receive the dishes from him. I move to the kitchen and get to work.

"Viewers? And what the hell, Izuku!?"

"I mean, it was pretty funny." I can see the squad's shocked looks. Yes, I acted that why just to throw you guys off. I know have stalkers. I have been taking note how random people would follow me to UA and home and all that jazz. I look directly at the invisible camera with a smirk and my eyes glow.

_**You are not innocent, afterall.**_

_Snap_

Uh, what happened? No idea what that was about! Back to the drama!

"Can you not worry me like that?! It's too late for this!" Shouta complains.

"It was serious, Izu. That was pushing it, darling." Nemuri steps in, walking over and looking down at me.

"Hey, atleast my acting skills are up-to-date!" I respond with my signature grin.

"He is right." Hizashi adds in. The one man who probably will defend me.

"STILL SERIOUS, HIZASHI!" Both Shouta and Nemuri scream at him.

"Wow, rude. He was just adding his opinion." Shouta pinches his nose and Nemuri shakes her head. Hizashi gives me a thumbs up. Shouta quickly takes over the conversation.

"In all seriousness, when was the last time you slept?" Back at this?

"When was the last time you forced me to sleep?"

. . .

"Are you kidding me?"

"I mean, I act like one but no otherwise."

. . .

"Go to bed, now. Hizashi, Nemuri, I need to get him to sleep."

"Have you ever tried taking sleeping pills, Izuku?" Hizashi asks out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I had to take them when I was younger because I did the same thing. Then a decided 'fuck pills when I have alcohol!' and have not touched them since!"

"Did they help?"

"They slowed me down, but didn't help with sleep."

"Dosage?"

"Um, what is it for an adult?"

"150 mg?"

"Sounds about right. Two a day."

"You built a tolerance didn't you?"

"Of course I did because I am a badass." I feel a hand grip my neck and I look up to see Shouta glaring down at me.

"Good night you two, we are heading to bed."

With that, the two left with goodbyes and Shouta gave me the disappointed dad/brother? look as he forced me to sleep.

Damn man.

* * *

Author's Notes

What the fuck did I create?

Alright, so first off, this isn't a chapter. Too random. Though that is what I aimed for with this short story. Got to keep you bitches on your heels! Oh yeah, in case you haven't noticed, this is the author speaking. I actually have things to say!

Starting off, this story is about to hit 100k words or is. If you are on Achieve on Your Own, we still have a little ways. For some reason, FanFicition and that have a 5k word count difference. Anyway, never expected to get that far. I managed to write a fucking 100k words. That's a ton of words. Like, more words than I say in my entire life.

Yeah, calling myself out. The standards are dropping. But I do have a serious reason kinda of doing this.

Thank you.

Thank you for reading this bull shit. Before you ask, no. This isn't ending. FAR from ending in fact! But this book is a bit all over the place but people like it. I hope I made you enjoy or laugh up to this point. If you haven't, why are you still reading this? Oh well. Thanks for those who liked, comment, kudos, favorite, and all that jazz I don't know about probably! I actually appreciate ya'll, even if I will forever suck at saying it.

Now, you may have gotten the point this isn't a chapter. Because I need variety in my life, there will be random short stories/aus that will appear throughout the story. It could be from a fluff scene(ew) to killing the entire world! Just something to keep me on my toes though don't expect another for a little while! Feel free to submit ideas, but they have to revolve around this AU. AU of an AU bullshit. After this gets posted, I will be back on track with the story. It is going to be some filler chapters and then I have a couple of twists to cause so hope you are excited!

Hope you are doing well and thanks for reading this hell!

Just realized this chapter has the least amount of curse words. TIME FOR AN UPGRADE, BITCHES!


	32. Chapter 31- Attempt At Gadgets Only Chap

Snip Snappity.

Tip Tappity.

Quick quickity.

I don't know what I am doing with my life anymore. These intros are going out the window. Like, I passed the line to the point I don't even see the line anymore. Back to what we are talking about!

Recently, I have been busy with new self-defense weapons that Nezu set me to work on. With the wrong attention on me, I have to focus on ways to defend myself from the outside world. CAT can't always be there, after all! The agony! I do have some plans, but I've already built them all. Actually, let me update you on those.

Starting off, the nanobots I have been talking about! Yes, the tiny midgets are what I am talking about. I programmed a machine to automatically builds them for me, so there's one built every ten minutes. That machine has been going for about two weeks now, so I have made a load of them! Also, I tweaked the headband to hide under my hair no matter the length and to do better at doing its job. Because the media is a bitch and practically stalking me, I have to go out in fake wigs to keep myself hidden along with a dab of makeup. I'm about to make effective shields and elevators with them now! I haven't tested them yet, and I'm not willing to until I at least have double the amount I have now.

The nanobots are a more defensive option, though. Well, I could probably use them to crawl down someone's throat and rip them apart, but that's going kind of far. Besides, the blood would be a bitch to clean off, thus why we decided to steal yet another idea off Legend of Korra: the shock gloves! I made these because they are easy to pocket. They would not be able to kill somebody unless they have some sort of health issue. Basically, if I touch them, they're out. Oh, and if I put my fourth finger and thumb together, I can do a little bit of distance! Not a useful feature, but something in case I can't get close.

Finally, I did another upgrade for CAT! The grappling hooks are now a mix of a weapon/transport gear. I could have used them before by grabbing people's arms and legs to pull them down or close to catch them off guard, but I decided to build upon that idea. On command, the claws at the end can now curl up and become small metal balls. This usually would not do much damage. However, if you get those things swinging up at some speed, you can knock some people out. CAT can now also cover my hand to make something similar to brass knuckles. I can now pull them close and punch them to knock them out! I mean, I could have before but extra protection, you know?

"Principal Nezu approved everything, Izuku," Power-Loader tells me as I'm working on something. I really don't know what I'm doing.

"Thanks, Maijima! Hey, give me something to make!" Yeah, he lets me refer to him as his name because I am here way too much.

"Something that makes you settle down." Of course.

"Next."

"Something that makes you sleep."

"No need to call out my sleeping habits. Nevermind, you just want me out of your hair. I'm heading out!" I get up from my station, starting to walk out when I feel those metal tips around my wrist. Another bleach bath is in session after this!

"Hatsume is enough. I don't need two of you."

"HEY! IT'S CALLED EXPERIMENTATION!" We hear Mei from across the room.

"She's right," I say with a smirk.

"I don't need a kid wandering around the school. Shouldn't you work on something for Aizawa-sensei since he is going to be your partner in crime?" I mean, Maijima ain't wrong.

"The only thing I can do for him is build an alarm to let him know to fucking eat, the jackass."

"We both know you can come up with so much more." Yet another call out. I swear that is Maijima's job here.

"True! But I am not feeling the creative juices...wait a moment..." I think I got something!

"Got you triggered, eh?"

"Thanks for the idea, Maijima!"

Sorry Shouta, but I'm ruining your day!

* * *

"SHOUTA, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I scream as I dash into the teacher's lounge.

"LANGUAGE!" A couple of teachers shout back, but I don't care. I walk over to him and kick him awake.

"Ow! Izuku, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be eating lunch?" Shouta practically growls from the shell. Damn, someone is salty today!

"Lunch is useless right now when I have things to test! Get up!" I throw two sets of clothes at him, causing him to crawl out of his grungy sleeping bag.

"I'm not going to convince you to eat, am I?"

"Nope!"

"Fine. Come on. You can explain everything in the bathroom."

"Awkward." He starts to lead the way, pinching his nose.

"It's called convenience, kid. Does that not run through your head?"

"No. I am currently thinking of every step I took to make them. Oh, and put the lighter one on. The material inside is the same, but outside I did a change. It should function the same except your neck is covered now for specific reasons." He enters the teacher's bathroom into the stall as I wait outside.

"I assume you focused more on safety?"

"Yes. Right now, your costume looks like you found it in the trash. It provides shit for protection. I made the outside rubber, so it would do a similar thing my suit does with the electricity armor. That is for an emergency in case we run into each other, or you get hit with my weapon. I also added gloves with some padding because I notice that when you return from patrols, your hands are red with blisters. I get the scarf is comfy, but it's still metal."

"Anything offensive I should know?"

"The glove's padding is for offensive, and your boots are steel-toed now for more power. Let me know if the weight bothers you or anything like that."

"You went all out, and I didn't have to ask."

"You should have known that it was going to happen anyway." Shouta steps out, and he looks basically the same. The difference is the sleeves aren't torn up. He has a turtleneck and gloves to protect his skin from his scarf. Besides that, he looks the same: your same old emo hobo that acts like spiderman at night!

"This isn't bad. Feels the same besides the gloves and the neck. What's the heavier one for?"

"In case you need a reality check of how much the world holds you down!"

". . ."

". . ." Shouta sighs.

"The actual reason." Damn, he can't take a joke!

"It's for when it gets colder. I will have to adjust it to make it lighter if needed."

"What's wrong with my current?"

"I don't need you getting frost-bite, idiot."

"I have been fine up to this point."

"Just accept it, or we will fight here, in the fucking bathroom where no one enters because it's the teacher's."

"Fine, I'm not in the mood to fight you. Can I sleep now?"

"No, one moment." I pull out a taser.

"Izuku, what are you-" I smirk, pressing the taser on him. The electricity flows through the suit like armor, similar to my costume. I turn off the taser, put it back in my pocket, and I look up at him only to burst out laughing.

OH BOY, I SHOULD DO THIS MORE OFTEN! THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL! HIS HAIR IS FUCKING STANDING! AND NO, IT ISN'T LIKE HIS DAMN QUIRK EITHER! IT'S LIKE AWKWARDLY STANDING SO THE SHIT IS FUCKING EVERYWHERE!

"I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF RIGHT NOW!" I scream. For the first time since four, I'm not depressed! That is until Shouta tries to throw his scarf at me.

Nope, not today! I hip hoppity over that bitch and run somewhere.

"MIDORIYA, GET BACK HERE!" Shouta screams. He is pissed.

"BUSY SAVING MY LIFE, SIR!"

With my talent in the running and him being way too predictable, I have escaped to the roof only to narrowly avoid a wrench to the head!

"What the hell, Mei!?"

"You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago! I already set everything up!" Mei responds as she glares me down.

"I was trying to survive here!"

"You might be in five minutes if you don't get over here and get this outfit on!"

"Fine, fine, fine! I FEEL SO RUSHED!" Mei is pushy. So, what are we doing on a roof? If you want to look at this realistically, probably suicide! If you want the actual reason, we are testing my new invention that could let me fly. Yes, they are fucking wings. I WANT TO FLY AWAY FROM THIS CRUEL WORLD!

Wow, that got real depressive quick. Back to reality!

"Alright, you're all strapped up! If it fails, there is a bouncy house at the bottom that should save you! I assume you did the emergency pack as well, right?" I am curious if it will explode under my weight.

"I did, no worries!" Oh, did I mention Maijima has no idea we are doing this? Yeah, nobody does. I wrote a letter just in case all fails. I hand the letter to her, but I will tell you what it says.

How the hell did we get to messing with Shouta to a bloody death letter? I really am a hyperactive puppy!

* * *

_Hi bitches!_

_If you are reading this, I'm dead! Don't worry, I already have plans for my body parts! I basically want you to cut my body parts out and give them to people! I don't care what you do with the rest of the body. Oh, and for the service, just drink a glass of Pina Colada while playing the song Pina Colada over my dead body._

_Mom: I know I may be a brat at times, but I still love you. We have made our mistakes, and I hope you can look past that because you do not deserve the burden. Be happy. You get the head, though, you can't have the brain. The brain needs to be protected because I know the government will try and take that shit. Apparently, it's already laid out. Love you, Mom._

_Nezu: Even if you talk for way too long, I do like you. You taught me shit that I probably don't need to know. You let me cause chaos even though you shouldn't. I get why because you want to study my dumbass mind. Oh wait, I probably shouldn't be making jokes in my death letter. Oh well! Anyway, I need you to keep my brain safe from the government because they are shady-ass bitches. Good luck!_

_Maijima: We haven't known each other long or as close as the rest of the squad, but we have a special connection of exploding shit up despite your distaste for it. First off, none of the explosions are on accident. They are all on purpose. I have only fucked up on CAT while in UA thus far. Sorry mate! However, as I know, you don't like the majority of the students. That is why I am giving you a thumb and a middle finger to be able to fake it to your students without feeling bad! Oh, and make sure Mei doesn't explode herself! You might hate me for my gift to her, but I hope you can forgive me._

_Mei: The beautiful trouble we have caused together! The stupidity of not testing on fake people, but instead of ourselves. We were still alive up to this point, so that's something! Thinking about it, you might be the only person my age in this letter. OH FUCKING WELL! I'm glad I finally had somebody I can talk to as enthusiastically about technology as me, and I appreciate it very much. We have created shit no other people can. I have something more vital to me to give you. At my house, there are binders with at least a thousand unused blueprints in them. I want you to have them. Adjust them how you want and put them to good use, please! Keep exploding shit!_

_Nemuri: I am disappointed I didn't get a man or woman before I died. I guess I had more important things to worry about. You know, like going to hell! Back on topic, I care about you very much. I hope you find a man or woman who will respect you. With you, you probably will start a damn harem, but I digress. Otherwise, I will come back alive somehow and beat their ass, loaded gun and all. I loved the time all of us spent together. I loved my special moments with you where we almost die to Shouta every day, and that one time we cross-dressed. We may not have spent time together like the rest of the squad, but there was a will that special connection that we all have together! Please watch over my boys for me so they don't do stupid shit! It took way too fucking long for them to be together, and I will not have bull shit ruin them. You be safe too, alright? Love you! (Yes, I know what love fucking means.)_

Yeah, I had to do a completely new page for Hizashi.

_Hizashi: I am going to be completely honest with you: I have listened to your stupid radio station since I was a kid, and I still do. Well, before I died apparently but we won't go there! I will always find a way to listen to you! It gave me something to look forward to because let's be honest, there isn't much for a lonely-ass genius kid to look forward to. Well, besides the daily look-over of 'did you get hurt?' but boo! That's probably why I know too much about you. Thinking about it, I don't think I have ever missed an episode. Well, besides before I could remember shit, and even then, I went back. I always listen to it while working on something. Jeez, now that is creepy to write out. We should probably get back on topic. Basically, I knew we were going to be great friends the moment Shouta talked about you. Well, more like complaining, but we both know he was seriously into you the whole time I have known him. You mean a whole bunch to Shouta, whether you want to believe it or not._

_The first writing with a second paragraph, impressive! Anyway, I can't blame you if you ever have to leave him because he can't cook and dresses like an emo hobo, but I have a feeling it will work out for both of you. Nobody has died yet after all, and ya'll are besties. Enough with the sappy stuff, you want the real reason why you are here. I want you to have my vocal cords and lung in case you ever destroy your own! I deny you will use them as your quirk is meant for it, but you can display them, I guess? I don't know. However, please take care of Shouta and Nemuri for me. And get Nemuri a fucking mate. She doesn't need to be a third wheel. Love you and keep up that smile, please!_

I made a completely new page for Shouta. If someone claims to see tears, they can go fuck themselves with their fake All Might Plus Ultra dildo.

_Shouta: Where to start with you? There is so much to fucking say, so I'm sorry in advance if I ramble. First off, you managed to get me to save you despite me believing in Social Darwinism, so congrats! Also, I heard the conversation about separation anxiety, and looking over everything, it is possible. I'm going to bring my opinion on it to the grave, though, because I need to remain tough to the end! I guess this was my bullshitting passage, so let's actually attempt to be serious._

_I care for you. I may be shit at expressing it, but I do care for you. If killing a fake human was not enough, I don't know what will be. You are the reason I got clean because of your support. You are the reason I wanted to go to UA to prove you right and everyone else wrong. You are the reason I was probably not dead up to the point I did die. Sure, you're fun to aggravate, but I would and somehow will still fight someone in a heartbeat if you're threatened. I mean, I am a genius, after all. I think I can break out of the afterlife somewhere. Yeah, that's how much I respect you. And I know how you are. Don't take the fucking fault. I died; however, I died on my accord._

_Unless you're secretly a villain and killed me. Then I'm coming back to life just to kill your ass. However, the chances of you being a villain are very low as you should have killed me already. With that out of the way, I have a request for you._

_YOU BETTER GET ON ONE KNEE AND MARRY HIZASHI BEFORE I AM SUPPOSE TO GRADUATE HIGH SCHOOL, OR I AM COMING FROM HELL AND BEATING YOUR DUMBASS! DON'T FUCK IT UP! NOBODY ELSE IS GOING TO DEAL WITH YOU FUCKING BULL SHIT!_

_Deep breathes, Izuku. Okay, maybe that is a bit far, but it's true! Don't lose him! Now, I do have presents for you. Everything I own you can have. Well, priority anyway. I deny you will accept a majority of it, so you can give it to Mom or donate it or some shit. The only thing I ask you to keep for yourself is the electric batons and CAT for emergencies. They are my greatest inventions, after all. Something to protect you besides a fucking scarf. Oh, and you can have my heart because that is how much I care for you. I was going to say intestines so you can swing around, but I have a feeling that it is disgusting, so the heart will do._

_I care for you, Shouta, so take care of yourself along with Hizashi and Nemuri! I love you!_

_P.S._

_Can you give All Might my appendix for me since it is the most useless part of the body? Please, and thank you!  
_

* * *

Sometimes, I wonder what is wrong with me. You're probably wondering why I am giving away my body parts of all things.

Well, it's not like I have much else to offer. Besides, I ain't going to let my juicy organs with past alcoholism rot! I might as well give them a use one last time! I deny anything would happen, but I would regret it if I didn't at least attempt making the stupid letter. I can see everybody shaking their head from hell already!

Welp, I got shit to do! I put on the headband as this is mind-controlled. I don't control the flapping, but instead, if I want to stay still, go specific directions, and things like that, that's what I command. It does the rest, and that is what makes me kind of nervous about this. Will this bitch actually fly? I looked up too many bird videos, so this better fucking work!

LET'S DO THIS, BITCHES!

I spread my wings first. All black beauties with hints of blue. I made sure that they are adjustable to the wind and all that jazz, so I should not die quickly! I do a couple of test flaps, and it works! Basically, it's all attached to a harness around my chest. That may work, but these wings are heavy.

Can they keep me in the air?

The wings curl up, but when spread, they are my height and about 5 feet in length. They are some big suckers. With a smirk, I bend down on my knees slightly before running and jumping off the edge. At the same time, I scream what I swear I would say if I ever had to jump off a cliff.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!" I let myself fall a couple of moments before the moment of truth. It's time to see if I can fly. I do some thinking.

And they spread! The wings are spreading! Can you blame me for doubting fucking wings of all things?! I angle myself downwards before controlling the wings to start gliding through the air. I'm not falling anymore.

I AM FLYING! I AM FUCKING FLYING!

"MEI, IT WORKED!" I scream as I start flying back up to the top of the building. Finally, I land, and I am trembling, man, "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Did it fly alright?! Is there any adjustments needed?! What can be improved on?! What else can be added?! What-" Mei blabbers.

"GURL, IT'S FINE FOR NOW! WE CAN WORK ON IT LATER! CELEBRATE!" Then.

"IZUKU, HATSUME! BOTH OF YOU ARE GROUNDED! YOU DIDN'T TEST IT, DID YOU?!" We turn around to see Maijima and Shouta come from the stairs. Maijima is the one screaming, and that is expected.

"We already did, and it worked!" I say way too enthusiastically.

"And how did you test it?"

"By jumping off like the baby birds do!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU TWO INSANE? WHAT IF ONE OF YOU DIED!?"

"That's what happens to the baby birds! If it makes you feel any better, only one of us was testing it!" Maijima takes a deep breath, and I can see Shouta in the corner of my eye twitching. It must have triggered him somewhere.

"Izuku, that barely helps when a life is on the line. Hatsume, get that off of him." She set straight to work, disappointed. Meanwhile, I'm busy defending our asses.

"You make it seem like we didn't have backup plans. We had two emergency parachutes approved by you as well as a bouncy house at the bottom in case that didn't work." Thinking about it, that last part sounds unprofessional.

"I appreciate that, but there are better ways of testing it. Hatsume, no experiments for the rest of the week. Izuku, I don't even want you in the lab for the rest of this week. No experimenting after school or anything, got it?" Mei is so sad right now, but nods.

"Yes, sir!"

Shouta cuts in, " Not at home, either." The fuck?

"But it's at home?"

" You lost my trust in being able to listen. If he says to not do it, don't do it."

"Um, that's kind of asking for it." The man wraps me in his scarf and drags me away, "BYE BYE! SEE YA LATER, ALLIGATOR!"

I can practically see the disappointment on Maijima's face as I am dragged away.

Yip, I got in trouble for a while.

That doesn't mean I stopped experimenting. I just experimented on Shouta.

I call it the "How Long Does It Take for Shouta to Get Rid of Me?" Answer: Two days. Then, he threw me with the rest of Class 1-A for the rest of the time.

Besides that, I started building bombs as soon as I was allowed free again. Too bad, Maijima keeps stalking me. Oh, I added pointy tips to the batons, so I can stab it in the ground and cause shockwaves!

There is other shit I built before the final exam, but let's be honest.

I gotta keep it a surprise!

* * *

Discord. You should join.

/eDRXTex


	33. Chapter 32 - Hero Lessons!

So in the last segment, it was supposed to be all about my gadgets before the final exam. Somehow, it turned to the point of having a death letter in it in case I died!

Hopefully, this time, we will stay on track!

This time around, we are going to focus on hero lessons! Well, the ones that stand out. Now, why do they stand out?

Well, because I am the starring role, of course! Damn, that sounds egotistical, but that's how we roll here when you stalk me! Let's get straight to the show!

* * *

"Today, we will be working on your hand-to-hand combat skills. However, unlike the previous lessons, you will not be allowed to use your quirks unless it is a mutant-type. There are situations where your quirk will not be suitable, and you must fight hand-to-hand. Also, some quirks can erase, quirk suppressant cuffs, and gases all exist. Everyone pair off. No killing each other or breaking bones." Shouta tells Class 1-A.

I grin like a maniac.

TIME FOR YOU TO BE DOWN ON MY LEVEL, BITCHES!

"No gadgets either, Izuku. Give me everything you got." Like that is going to pull me down! I walk over to give him my bag with a bunch of random shit in it. I will win this. " You aren't allowed to use your ability, either." I don't need that either.

"I got it, Aizawa. Chill it." I tell him with a smirk. He is trying to even the battlefield.

"That is not how you should respect a teacher! Apologize to him!" Iida screams at me.

"Someone knows how to be a killjoy. Sorry, Aizawa! Time to destroy the place!"

"No!" Iida freaks out.

Well, let's get to it. PUT ON THE SUPER SMASH BROS THEME EVERYBODY! We decided to turn it into a tournament because we might as well! We used a randomizer on the phone that I hid in my pocket (that I also had to hand over afterward) to pair everyone together.

TO THE QUALIFIERS!

Match 1: Aoyama vs. Mineta - Oh jeez, this is going to be boring. NEITHER OF THEM ARE FIGHTERS, AND I DON'T KNOW WHY THEY ARE HERE! UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Aoyama wins by kicking him out of the field literally!

Match 2: Shoji vs. Tokoyami - I can already tell you that even before the fight that Shoji is going to win. Tokoyami relies on his quirk too much, and he is not a close combatant at all. Shoji, meanwhile, has some experience and strength! Them muscles, though. WOOOOOO!

Match 3: Hagakure vs. Bakugo - Rest in pieces, Hagakure. Even though she is invisible, Bakugo has some smarts to realize that if you pay attention to the movement of her clothes, you can predict her. The lack of fighting experience is on her too. Meanwhile, due to being a bully, Bakugo has plenty of experience!

Match 4: Koda vs. Me! - I feel like an ass because THIS BOY IS PRECIOUS AND WOULD NOT FIGHT ME! LIKE, HE'S SCREWED FOR BEING A HERO, BUT HE IS SO PRECIOUS! I HAD TO BEAT HIM! LIFE! I almost cried. Almost. I had to slowly lead him out. I will be hearing that from Shouta later.

Match 5: Kaminari vs. Momo - Momo wins the fight within 5 seconds. She has a ton of combat experience. Meanwhile, Kaminari only knows BUZZ BUZZ.

Match 6: Jiro vs. Ashido - Let me give my wife Ashido some credit for something. She has dance experience, which may sound useless, but it is beneficial. With dance, you work on your balance, along with kicks and flexibility. Jiro has some fighting experience too, but she is unbalanced and fell over.

Match 7: Todoroki vs. Ojiro - Yes, they both have fighting experience. However, Ojiro has a fucking black belt, while Todoroki just has basic hand-to-hand shit. He put up a good fight, but compared to Ojiro? He was screwed.

Match 8: Iida vs. Uraraka - A DESTINED FIGHT AMONG FRIENDS! WHO WILL WIN? IIDA OBVIOUSLY! Okay, not to be pessimistic, but Iida simply is too powerful compared to her. Sure, she gained some experience with Pro-hero Gunhead during the internship; however, it's not enough to face Iida in a fight.

Match 9: Kirishima vs. Sero - Another friend group! Kirishima won because he has actual fighting experience, while Sero is more for mobility like spiderman.

Match 10: Tsuyu vs. Sato - This is an exciting matchup! A frog versus a sugar man! It's honestly a weird fight. Tsuyu, in my opinion, is probably one of the best students here as she is pretty well rounded, and you can put her with anyone. Sato can fight and increase his strength with sugar. However, he is SLOW, and his mental ability drops over time. He doesn't have that here. Tsuyu manages to win by out-speeding him and knocking him out from behind.

THE QUALIFICATION ROUNDS ARE OVER. WE ARE LEFT WITH AOYAMA (somehow) SHOJI, BAKUGO, ME, YAOYOROZU, ASHIDO, OJIRO, IIDA, KIRISHIMA, AND TSUYU! I can already guess how most of these matches will go.

Match 1: Aoyama vs. Shoji - Shoji wins. We all know why.

Match 2: Bakugo vs. Me - I actually want to show this. One moment!

* * *

_Match 2_

I stand on the other side of the field and look upon the childhood bully with a grin.

"What are you grinning about, Deku!?" The angry chihuahua screams.

"My future win." I snark back. I can sense Shouta shaking his head.

"Are you two ready?"

"Yip yip!" "YES!" I think you can figure out the responses.

"Then get to it without killing each other." With that, the battle begins.

Bakugo, being the assertive little boy he is, dashes forward and tries to punch me. How stupid do you think I am? I simply slide to the side. I focus on circling around him to avoid his attacks. Thankfully, I can jump high and get low without too much trouble.

"WHAT ARE YOU DODGING FOR, DEKU!? WIMPING OUT NOW?" Jeez, he is angry as always!

"No. I'm providing you an extra surprise, Kacchan!~" I sing his childhood nickname as I make my surprise attack. You see, during his rampage, because he is practically blinded by anger, I unzipped the gym shirt and took it off! Everybody but Bakugo noticed. Kind of disappointing. With a wide grin, I throw the shirt at his face to catch him off-guard. With the opening, I tackle him down. I see a lot of the students swoon while Shouta has to look away. Yeah, he knows I'm self-conscious and respects that.

"Izuku wins. Izuku, get your shirt back on." I get my shirt off of Bakugo and zip it back on while he glares me down. Huh, he's not attacking me! I'm so proud!

"Aizawa-sensei, sir! Is that allowed?!" Iida asks with much enthusiasm.

"I never said he couldn't, so yes. You're not allowed to do that anymore, though." Damn it. It was totally worth it!

* * *

So I won as you can see!

Match 3: Momo vs. Ashido - Dancing abilities can only take you so far. Momo wins because she is good at close-combat.

Match 4: Ojiro vs. Iida - A black belt vs. engine boi. Yeah, Ojiro is going to win because he knows what he is doing in these fights. Iida tried, but he simply doesn't have the experience against a master.

Match 5: Kirishima vs. Tsuyu - This is also an interesting fight, but Kirishima wins because he knows what he is doing. At the same time, Tsuyu has no actual close-combat experience. She did have a significant advantage with her body type, though!

Alright, we are left with Shoji, me, Momo, Ojiro, and Kirishima! Because there is an odd number, that makes things iffy. Pretty much, one of us has to fight twice for Kirishima. So, flip a coin between the two winners.

Match 1: Shoji vs. Me! - Now, remember that week that I couldn't test gadgets? Well, I decided to learn a new fighting style. Now, the Avatar fans probably know it has Chi-Blocking, and it paralyzes the opponent. It is actually known as the "touch of death" or dim mak. NO, I AIN'T KILLING SHOJI! I tested it on a dummy nonstop to make sure I had it correct. Never once killed it. I had to out-speed Shoji and jump to get his pressure points to paralyze him. Don't worry, he will only be out for a little while. The class looks at me, shocked. I don't know what you expect more.

Match 2: Momo vs. Ojiro - While these two do have combat-experience, Momo's is focused more on weapons while Ojiro has actual hand-to-hand experience. Momo can put up a fight but still lost to the martial artist.

So the only people that are left are Kirishima, Ojiro, and me! Well, it was. Kirishima dropped out because he knew he could not win against either of us. Smart move, young padawan! So it's Ojiro versus me now!

LET'S DO THIS!

* * *

Before we start this whole shebang, I would just like to mention that you should not underestimate a black-belt. They have experience and probably fight a bunch of people. I respect Ojiro as an opponent. HOWEVER! They tend to be predictable. Yes, they know the moves like the back of their hands, but that is what makes them predictable. If you can figure out their pattern, they are screwed. That is why you should not only fight in a dojo but outside of one as well. In a dojo, there are rules. In the outside world, you can fight how you want. That is my advantage. I just need to avoid being hit for a while, and that is my major problem.

Oh, and he has a tail. That could be the TAIL-END OF MY PROBLEMS!

I can feel you smashing your head. I'm sorry, I shall continue.

I have a plan. As Shouta would say, you can't be a one-trick pony.

"You two ready to go?" Shouta asks. We both nod in response as I look over his form, absorbing any bit of information I can get. Ojiro is in his fighting form. Meanwhile, I'm hopping around with my hands in my pockets like a psycho. "Go."

Like that, Ojiro is the first to attack as he runs forward. I swear everyone I fight attacks first. I use it to my advantage every time, come on. I hope this works.

When he gets close, I pull my hands out of my pockets and throw a surprise at his face: dirt! I grabbed some during Bakugo's fight in case the shirt idea did not work out so hot! This leaves him blind for a moment as I close my eyes and hold my breath.

Clear my thoughts.

All darkness.

I have no idea if this is working, but I have to move. I swing around Ojiro's backside, jump him, and pin him to the ground. I slowly open my eyes to make sure the dirt is gone before taking a hungry breathe in. You may be wondering what the fuck I did.

Well, during my week away from gadgets, I decided to improve on myself! One of the abilities I learned is that if you hold your breathe and clear your mind, you can make yourself invisible to the person you are dealing with! I also learned how to deal with my temperature and shit like that!

"Izuku wins...what did you do?" Damn, even Shouta is shocked!

"Simple! I threw dirt in his face!"

"Not that, the invisible part."

"IT WORKED! HALLELUJAH! Oh, and to answer your question, hold your breathe and clear your mind. I separate myself from this hell of a world!" Shouta takes a deep breath.

"Go change and back to class, all of you." After I help Ojiro up, I feel the way too familiar scarf around my waist that pulls me towards the emo hobo. He tries to glare down at me, but I smile back, too proud to care. Shouta growls, " We are talking after school." With that, he lets go and lets me go. Damn. Salty boy.

* * *

Alright, with the first lesson out of the way, let us move on to lesson two!

Good news: No fighting this time! Well, there wasn't supposed to be, but I can make it happen. I could start a fight in my sleep, probably.

Once again, Shouta is having to deal with my bullshit with All Might standing awkwardly in the background. I snuck out of the room earlier for a surprise. He leads them to the city field.

" I will not be teaching you today. Instead, you will be taught by one of the support students. Izuku, get out here." DAMN, WAY TO MAKE ME LOOK BORING.

"WHAT, WHY ARE WE BEING TAUGHT BY HIM!?" Bakugo growls.

"He is the student who knows the true potential of technology in Power-Loader's class, and Power-Loader was not available to teach at this time. Don't kill him." With that, Shouta goes to a building and jumps in his sleeping bag.

All Might adds, "Izuku is well-versed in this field and the least predictable for the assignment given."

Time for my entrance!

"CAT, play Ridin' Dirty." With a meow, I zoom over to the class while blasting that stupid song again.

"MIDORIYA, TURN THAT OFF!" All Might screams.

"MY CLASS NOW!" I scream at him but get CAT to shut it down. Now, CAT has gained a considerable upgrade, so let me tell you.

After the Stain incident, I quickly realized I needed a new hero costume. Damn, right? Well, I came up with a brilliant idea. What if I have an underground costume and a public costume? Right now, CAT has already been revealed to the public along with my clothing. Thankfully, my batons and swords were not shown in the video, so those are safe, and I can still work with that. Thus, CAT is permanently part of my hero gear!

Remember that stupid thing where CAT would take ten seconds to switch between boots and arms? Well, not anymore! I made it extra large. Now, it becomes a whole robot suit with all the features from before plus more! For example, it now has a chest piece! It's also not white but black now with blue accents, so I look fucking badass. The visor is retained from the previous CAT feature as well with the visor/headband, so it gives me what I need except head protection like my helmet. My hair is revealed, which could be a disadvantage, but this is for the public so expected.

"Hi, bitches, and welcome to my lesson!"

"No cursing!" Iida and All Might both scream at me.

"Fine fine. Anyway, I will be going over the true power of technology. Based on most of your costumes, you rely heavily on your quirks, which is not exactly the best thing in the world, as Aizawa has mentioned before. Gear does not only protect you, but it can also strengthen your quirks! For example, Aizawa's goggles prevent his target from seeing whose quirk is being erased. You can always come to the support lab, and we can fix you right up with something! It can also make your quirk safer! Sorry Kaminari, but you're my example here. Kaminari's quirk isn't the best if his teammates are around; however, if we give him a simple metal rod, he can direct his electricity through the bar. This would enable him to engage close-combat with his quirk without worrying about his teammates.

I will be teaching you how powerful technology can be. Not just technology, but also a little bit of creativity can screw you over! Starting off, CAT, cat form," With a meow, the metal gear comes off, and it becomes a large robot cat again. I take off my visor and hand it to CAT," Go sit by Aizawa. Good kitty! Now," I pull off my jacket and drop all my gear on the ground. Knives, bombs, screwdrivers; if it exists, it's probably there. I also remove my backpack. All the students are looking at me strangely, " Alright, now I am your average quirkless boy! Your challenge is to beat me!" That quickly gets some reactions.

"This is going to be easy!"

"Anyone can beat Deku!"

"Easy 100!" Oh jeez. I grin up at them with my psychotic grin and use Stain's ability.

**_"Everyone quiet! I never told the rules, now did I?"_**

With that, everyone quickly shut up. Good. Dang, this ability is fantastic. It even got All Might to stop moving for a moment.

"Alright, everyone will be going against me! The way to beat me is to simply cuff me, get me out of the building, into the car, and drive me out of the battlegrounds! The reason I am setting so many targets for you is to give me a chance. I know, petty, but oh well! For ya'll, I only have to cuff you. Once I cuff you, you're out. It's considered a knockout. Think of it as a juggernaut challenge! You have thirty minutes to win." Uraraka decides to add her two cents in.

"Why did you decide to get rid of your gear, though? Wouldn't that give you a disadvantage?" Smart girl.

"Yes! That is what I am aiming for. If I had my gear, ya'll would be screwed. I want to demonstrate how well you can use your surroundings. Any other questions?" Iida raises his hand," Yes?"

"You said we had to remove you from a building! Does that mean you are trapped in one building?"

"Good question! No, I can move around all I want. I can't leave the field, though. Anymore? No! Alright then! I get ten minutes to prepare, and you will hear the thing say go! Have fun!" With that, I run into the nonexistent sunset.

"Don't kill them!" I hear All Might yell at me. I'll consider it, but I can guarantee that I will hurt their pride, though.

Here is the thing about these buildings: they are replicated exactly like actual buildings inside and out. Do you want a Starbucks without people? They have that! Do you want a Home Depot without people? We have that too!

Do you want a Walmart without people? GUESS WHAT, NEZU GOT YOU MAN!~ Or women for those feminists. Or any gender.

YOU KNOW WHERE I'M GOING!

TO THE PARADISE CALLED WALMART!

* * *

You know, Walmart has everything for you.

Do you need some milk? Walmart has got you.

Do you need a gun? Walmart has got you still. (Kind of. We aren't going to discuss gun laws here.)

Do you need a divorce? You can have one there!

Okay, but seriously, Walmart is the best place ever. Mainly to ruin people's pride! I think this round will last ten minutes TOPS. It depends on how they think this through. Logically, they will probably jump me to overwhelm me with strength.

That's not a bad idea.

It's a horrible idea. They have no idea what they are walking in on.

It doesn't help that I know everything about them. Not literally, but pretty close. I had to give them a chance, so I chose Walmart. If I chose Best Buy, they would be screwed. They are still screwed but by a smaller scale kind of screwed!

_"Round Start."_

The robot lady tells us. Alright! Starting off, I totally made a toilet paper fort to hide in! I mean, you might as well hide for the beginning. It was already built because nobody shops here. I just had to move some of it! Second off, I stole the best laptop and downloaded a couple of programs to allow me to hack the store cameras. I rather not run around. I need my energy even if said energy is limitless! Let me tell you the setup.

I turned off all the lights, so they can't see as well. You can still see, just not as well. That is all I need. Next, I put the air-conditioning on as low as possible to freeze the place. I opened the freezers and fridges to help. Why am I freezing the area? Well, when someone shivers, their energy will go down faster, and they will be less focused. Tsuyu will be removed from the equation, Bakugo's quirk won't work as well, and Momo will have problems. If you want the factual whys, frogs hibernate in the cold, Bakugo needs to sweat, and Momo's fat is being frozen off. Finally, to finish my freezing impact, I broke all the faucets and toilets, so water is going everywhere.

The next part we will be talking about is my costume. My costume itself is pretty warm, so the only thing I did, for dramatics, is put on a onesie of a green bunny. I even got the hood up! It looks cute! Too bad, I am ruining it by wearing safety glasses and a mask to keep particles out. I found some gloves, so I can grip shit and keep warm. To destroy the costume further, I grabbed those squishy buds, put them in my ears, and the most substantial sound-muffling headset I could find. Not the best, but oh well! I look like a badass little bunny now! The final thing I will reveal to ya'll is that I snuck bobby pins in my sleeves and gloves. That way, if they do catch me, I can break the cuffs.

I should mention that they can use stuff too! I deny they will, though.

The rest I shall keep a surprise.

Right now, I'm hiding in my toilet paper fort and watching the cameras from the laptop because it is not like I can hear Bakugo's loudmouth with the headphones. It takes them five minutes to enter the Walmart.

Showtime, bitches!

I press the magical button on my laptop. Immediately, the speakers are hijacked, boosted to the highest they can go, and blasting one of my favorites memes.

_We're no strangers to loveeee!_

_You know the rules, and so do I!_

_A full commitments what I'm thinking offff!_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy!_

_IIIIIIIII, just want to tell you how I'm feeling!_

_Gotta make you, understand!_

_NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP!_

Yes, I rick-rolled my whole class. Kill me! I got work to do, though, so later! To give you an idea of how loud it is, I can still hear it and feel the bass in my chest. I may be breaking limits a bit here, but oh well! I grab the back of something before running out of my fort and to the entrance.

The whole goal is to overwhelm their senses. It's the best thing I got.

Due to the lights being off and the music blasting, nobody can see or hear me, but I want to be extra careful, so what do I do?

I throw a massive bag of flour at them when I grab their attention! I manage to grab a couple of handcuffs and catch a couple of students as I run through. I can tell that not every student is in this group. They must have spread out, which makes sense. Either that or some of them stayed outside. I got a bit too trigger happy because the next moment, I see Bakugo in front of me, screaming something as he aims his explosions at my chest and face. Welp, my face is fucked! I snatch another pair of handcuffs and shut my eyes tightly. I rather not have my eyes get punctured today! I feel both explosions. I grit my teeth as I slam the cuffs on the wrist on my chest. When we both tumble, I keep a grip on them to cause him to fall on top of me.

OOH, NAUGHTY!

I am smirking under my mask through the pain as I knee his balls, grabbing his free wrist to get him cuffed. Bakugo is down! In exchange for a burned chest and face! Like, he destroyed the safety glasses! Not so safe apparently, as I wipe off the shattered plastic. I open my eyes and damn that kinda hurts. I throw the chihuahua off. Standing up, I stumble but manage to catch myself. Possible concussion, maybe? I did slam my head on the ground.

I need to keep going. I look around to see Tsuyu and Jiro on the ground from the cold and noise. I feel kind of bad.

Not really. Reality check! Locking them up.

Apparently, during my time lock-up spree, I got Aoyama and Koda. I must have got them in the flour blast. I got a 4th of them out! The music is ending, and I think the other students heard as they all run in here.

Welp, fuck.

I quickly dodge to the side to avoid some ice and stumble out of the way of a net. Someone grabs me at the free opportunity. I shake the headset off.

"Let go, booty bo man!"

"Inappropriate!" Yip, it's Iida. I struggle against the boy, only to quickly realized that 'hey, his wrists are right there, holding me.' I take the opportunity to capture him, "What happened!?... oh." He sets me down outside, so my Walmart is a long lost memory now. The boy depressingly walks away, leaving me with the still mass of students. I have an idea.

"Come get me." I raise my hands in surrender as I seem unstable. It would be dumb to try something with my condition. Momo looks reluctant, but she walks forward, snaps the cuffs on behind me, and drags me to the cop car. She pushes me in the back, buckling me up because safety first! She takes over the driver's seat with Todoroki beside her while Uraraka sits in the back with me. Actually, a smart idea. She can stop me from moving. That's a new factor. Not too big because she is limited in the car. They start driving, leaving the rest of the students behind because there is only one car. Now, typically, they should be working on cleaning the place up, but UA has janitors for that. Instead, they sit around and wait for the winning bell.

Meanwhile, I'm in the car. For this to work, I wait around for some distance before trying anything.

"Can we head to Taco Bell? I'm hungry."

"No." Hot beauty, why?!

"Damn, cruel world! What did I do wrong?!"

"Arrest heroes."

"But you're not heroes yet?" I can tell they discussed this because Todoroki is the only one speaking. Right choice for someone like me. But they were still talking and interested in the conversation. Meanwhile, those bobby pins came in great use! I'm free! "Hey, Uravity?"

"Yes?" She turns to face me. Without hesitation, I put the handcuffs on her with a bright smile. She looks at me, surprised.

"Gotcha. Now. Ya'll can either pull over and let me out, or I will break through the divider and capture you both. Your choice!" I don't give them a chance to respond. I pull out the good-old bobby pin and start screwing the cage off. That only takes a minute. I pull out the handcuffs that they did not bother to remove from me (horrible move) and capture Todoroki, then Momo. That one was awkward, though, because I had to lean over Uraraka.

Sorry, Uraraka!

"Alright, everyone out of the car! I'm heading to Starbucks!"

Yes, I did kick them out. Yes, I did drive to Starbucks and made me some black coffee. They have no idea. I have twenty minutes to waste here, so I pull out a phone that I grabbed from Walmart, hacked through it, called somebody while forcing myself to stay awake.

_Beep Beep_

"I already paid this month, mister (landlord name), and you aren't getting another dime from me. Goodbye- " I did not know he was having problems with the landlord.

"You know, if you would just move in with Hizashi, all your problems would be solved!" I hear a deep sigh on the other side while I'm sipping my coffee.

"Izuku."

"Shouta."

"You're supposed to be teaching the class."

"I am! They haven't found out that I have escaped yet!"

"They didn't grab communication devices?"

"Apparently not."

"That's going to need to be worked on. Where are you?"

"Starbucks."

"They are not going to find you now. They are in Walmart doing nothing. I'm ending it early. Bring me a cup." With that, the emo Jesus hangs up.

_"Round Over: Lesson Fail. Please return back to the lobby."_

Well, we all head back, and the leftover students look at me with shock.

"Hi! Ya'll never made sure that I made it there. I took over the car and hung out at Starbucks the whole time. This lesson shows how a lack of communication can screw you up as well! Good attempt, though! We will be trying this again at the end of the year, and hopefully, you will be more prepared! Ta ta!" With that, I walk out with CAT following me and All Might glaring at me. Oh yeah, " You will receive your results of how you did later!"

That's the end of that lesson!

* * *

There really isn't any more lessons that stand out. They are easy because these kids are easy to outsmart.

All Might shouldn't be a teacher, by the way. He sucks.

Oh, and I did happen to have a concussion! I will tell the story of that later, so you something to look forward too!

That's all I got! Now back to the main storyline.

Bye-bye!

* * *

Edited 3/1/2020

Discord Discord Discord!

/eDRXTex


	34. Chapter 33 - Random Shit Together

Remember that concussion I mentioned? It was a minor concussion, but still. Disappointing enough, the students didn't notice. All Might noticed because he is staring at me, but I gave him no choice when I left.

BUT OH BOY DID SHOUTA! Let me show you the scene.

* * *

_After Lesson_

Alright, time to go piss off Recovery Girl! Oh boy, yeah, that is definitely a concussion. I guess the adrenaline rush covered everything because now I'm feeling nauseous. I'm forcing myself to walk normally here! The pain doesn't help.

Take note: Don't let Bakugo shoot you in the face with his explosions. They hurt!

Suddenly, I feel myself being lifted bridal style. Instantly, I struggle.

"LET ME THE FUCK GO, DUMBASS!" I scream, and that hurts my ears, mainly because it echoes down the hallway.

"Izuku, it's me! Settle down!" Shouta growls, tightening his grip on me.

Oh. Wait.

"Why are you carrying me bridal style? I can walk."

"I don't care. You shouldn't be moving at all. Your eyes are shaky, you were twitching unusually, and you look like you should have already fallen over. Stay awake and tell me what happened."

"Bakugo nailed me in the face with an explosion." Shouta sighs.

"And you didn't call it off? When did this happen?" That takes some thinking as I lean against him unintentionally.

"This is within the first seven minutes of the match."

"So 20 minutes you could have told All Might or me?"

"That's one way of looking at it!"

"I feel like he should have noticed this."

"No cameras in Walmart for him to look through for some reason."

"Stupid." Yeah, this is boring.

"You're supposed to be carrying Hizashi like this, not me."

"He isn't injured. You are."

"So, he has to hurt himself to get carried?"

". . .just shut up, brat."

"..."

"..."

"You know, your jawline looks weird at this angle. Handsome but weird."

"Sometimes, I wonder how you come to these conclusions."

"I don't fucking know."

"Language."

"Fuck you."

"I will force you to cuddle with me, problem child."

"And I will force you to stay awake."

"I know your weakness." That takes a moment.

"Touche." For now.

* * *

With that fluff (?) out of the way, we are now supposed to be on the final exam.

Suppose to. Am I? No! I have an important event before that!

So it is about a week before the final exam, and a reasonable person studying. Well, when your teacher happens to be a genius rat bear thing for the majority of the classes, you don't have a paper test. Nezu believes in testing by doing the experience. It is pretty much an internship without getting paid. The disappointment. Though I could hack a bank to get my money.

Or do freelance work.

Or...something. I could probably come up with a million ways to make money.

Anyway, I have way more free time then my fellow colleagues. Kaminari and Ashido seem to think the world is ending, but Momo is saving their asses. She is way too enthusiastic about being able to throw a study session. She must have been anti-social or something growing up.

I get it. Barely. Okay, probably not. I need to stop getting distracted.

I have been preparing for this for a month, at least. I'm going to leave this whole thing a surprise, like always, but let me tell you what I had to do.

First off, I had to get reinforcement because this involves the government. I could hack through it, but I would like to attempt this legally. Thankfully, Nezu was willing to help me in this for curiosity's sake of what is going to happen, so he got all the permissions I needed to do this. It was so much paperwork to fill out that it's ridiculous. I also need to hide this from Shouta because he would be pissed over this. He will learn eventually! I don't need him stopping me now, though.

The government had to officialize everything and get the project ready for me. They are awfully suspicious of me, and that has caused some problems like creating additional paperwork. I have put 70 hours of paperwork into this and preparing everything as well. Then, I had to convince Nezu to let me out during his class time, so Shouta won't know!

Now, here I am in front of a prison! A high-security prison, I must add! I show my well-earned key card to the front guard, and another guard leads me through the whole place. It takes all my energy not to flinch at how dirty it is. The people are interesting, though! They kept screaming for me to let them out!

Natural selection, bitches! We are just wasting our materials on you life-time in prison people! I hope people in that position can't read this as they will probably be offended, but it's the truth. Well, there are things to do in a prison that does help society, but that's if they decide to do it. Most, unfortunately, wallow in despair that they got caught. It's rather disappointing.

Finally, they lead me to the very back of the prison, open the door, let me step in, and shut it behind me. Before me is a rather large room. There are guards outside in case something happens, but I deny it will. The room is all tan with padding all over the place, like your typical insanity room. In the center sits my reasoning for coming here.

"What up, Mister Stain?! Or should I call you Akaguro now?"

"Midoriya? Of all people, I would not have thought you would be the one doing this. Akaguro is fine, but what are you doing here? Here to argue your beliefs?"

Yes, I have come here to talk to Stain. The Hero Killer: Stain is my reason for spending so much time. He stands before me in a quirk-suppressant collar and orange jail clothing. I can tell he has lost some muscle, and that is expected when you are tied to a chair and on a limited diet. Without all the cool clothing, you can see his hair down that is ratty just like Shouta's but worse. He actually looks human now! Back on topic.

"As fun as that may be, that's not what I spent over 70 hours of my life to do. Besides, with our abilities, we would get nowhere. Thus, I'm going to pull at common grounds here. You see, you being trapped here is a waste of your skills. You have top, if not, the top fighting skills I have seen. Despite your beliefs, you can influence the future heroes in a new way. You can train them to fight. However, you need to prove yourself first.

I will be coming here for a few hours for the next seven days. Within those seven days, you teach me whatever you like. You can either throw this out the window. You can show me your fighting skills. You can teach me to train. Whatever you want to teach, you can." Akaguro looks at me, shocked.

"You really are smarter than you look. Either that or insane."

"I mean, you aren't wrong. Resources need to be used. Whether you believe it or not, All Might will have to retire eventually, probably soon based on calculations, and my generation is going to be the first generation in a while without the 'Symbol of Peace.' We need as much help as possible." This seems to shut him up for a moment. It takes a minute before he steps up.

"Alright, I'll do it. I will not go easy on you. So be prepared. You need to train your body for speed, not strength. Your body is lean muscle, not bulk. The bulk will slow you down tremendously. Your body seems to be developed in that way, so that is not a problem. You need to work on speed and reaction. Your stamina, from what I know, is impressive as is, so keep that up. Let's get to it." Akaguro quickly approaches, and I hop back, grinning.

LET'S GO, QUEEN!

* * *

"HOT DAMN, YOU KNOW HOW TO GET ME MOVING!" I scream, able to stand still for once. I'm impressed! I feel my blood pumping. WOOOO!

"As a future hero, you shouldn't be cursing, kid." Akaguro scolds. Wow, he really is different from Stain.

"All Might told me that too."

"Huh...is your story true?"

"With All Might? Yes. I am many things, but a liar isn't one, Akaguro." Most of the time.

"Wait, so the alcoholism is true, too?" I forgot I said that!

"Yip yip! That's why I consider Eraserhead a true hero compared to All Might because he helped me out of that. I would not be here without him. All Might receives attention for his work. Yet, Eraserhead gets nothing, and he is content with that."

"You're close to him, aren't you?" Called out.

"Trust him with my life."

"That's powerful. He is a good fighter; however, he got distracted with that Ingenium kid and got caught off-guard."

". . . WHAT?! WHY WASN'T I TOLD THIS? I AM SO FIGHTING HIM AFTER THIS!" I would if I didn't have to hide this.

"Hyper. Most people would be struggling to speak at the moment, let alone argue. Back to work." WEE WOO!

* * *

That's pretty much how my week went. During Nezu's classes, I would leave UA, go to prison, and learn from Akaguro. After some intense training, I sneak back to Nezu's class, listen to the rat rattle for five minutes, and lunchtime. Nezu is VERY interested in my progress, and we will see how much I have improved at the practical exam.

Akaguro has proven himself to be a valuable teacher. We did a test of how fast I can run before and after, along with how long I can last in a fight without being hit. Both skills have improved TREMENDOUSLY. I AM VERY IMPRESSED! He even remained unpredictable to an extent! His teaching skills need some work because you can't punch students, but he can always improve as long as he is open to it. He could be a fantastic teacher. Of course, he was limited to only hand-to-hand because you can't really give a guy in prison a sword, but his hand-to-hand is still great. I think he is on the road to improvement! I will even visit him sometimes to see how he is doing because they are already planning a class for pro-heroes interested.

They better know it isn't an easy class, though. I have an overload of energy, so it wasn't too bad, but it still gave me a challenge. For an average person, it is probably hell.

Meanwhile, Shouta was in heaven because not only am I too busy with Nezu's class to aggravate him, but he has put all his classes as study time. He has been taking plenty of naps; therefore, he has been in a much mood lately.

Nemuri and Hizashi are trying to help out the class the best they can, but when you have Kaminari and Ashido in your class, it's hard. They are reviewing over EVERYTHING. They are in the opposite position of Shouta.

Class 1-A...it's a bloody mess. I'm glad I got out.

Now, it is time for exams! Well, the paper-part first. The practicals come later. I only have three classes to do because Nezu simply does not believe in that kind of testing: Shouta's class, All Might's course, and Maijima's class. Too bad, all that was easy for me.

The hard part was sitting there and waiting for everyone to finish! Shouta tried to keep me busy by giving me one of those puzzles you have to pull the rings off of, but that only took two minutes. About ten minutes in, Shouta kicked me out of the class and sent me to Nezu. THANK GOD ABOVE THAT HE TOLD THE OTHER TWO TEACHERS TO DO THE SAME THING! OTHERWISE, I MIGHT KNOCK MYSELF OUT IN THE CLASS!

It took three days for the paper exams to be done. You know how, when you spend too much time with someone, you start arguing about random shit? That is precisely the point Nezu and I got at. I'm not going to tell you about what because it was inappropriate as fuck and involved Nezu being an animal.

Yip, I went there! I WAS CURIOUS, ALRIGHT? Nezu had to send me to Lunch-Rush because Lunch-Rush is the only person available to deal with my bullshit at this point. He actually let me help him cook! It kept me busy, and he willingly (I think) listened to my conversations without saying a word. Well, he rarely talks anyway.

His cooking is amazing, and he taught me! Of course, it takes way more time for me than him because his quirk makes him Jesus, where he can make food VERY quickly. I actually stopped and watched it sometimes. I mostly helped by getting him ingredients and throwing them to him as he can make at least a hundred meals while I could only make one at the same time. I helped him through lunchtime because he has a lot of work on his hands. I think he appreciated it because when we were finished, he took off his glove and ruffled my hair that I just removed from the hair net before washing his hands and putting the glove back on.

Then he handed me a sandwich! I felt terrible, so I sat in the kitchen and ate with him while talking.

* * *

I should make this a daily thing. This man is so underappreciated and could use all the help he can get, quirk, or not.

Oh, and bonus: he is the same height as me!

After eating my sandwich, I head back to class, where Shouta tells us to get our costume on. Once that is done, we get on the bus to take us to the field for the practicals.

Speaking of costumes, remember the CAT costume, my public costume I'm calling it? Well, I had to change my now-called underground costume design. Obviously, if I'm going to change the layout, I'm changing the features too.

The design is basically a black rubber body-suit that is rather tight. Not tight as in you can see my ass tight, but tight as in nothing can get caught if a knife were to be thrown at it. The jacket is exchanged for a thin bullet/quirk-proof vest that can be open to reveal some throwing knives. I always need those. The helmet stayed the same, so I'm happy about that! Thanks, brain-dead self! We still have the electronic batons and swords on my back with the backpack carrying my laptop and random shit. However, there is now a new backpack in between the original bag and the weaponry. Remember that Attack On Titan mobility gear that I only used once? Well, it's making a comeback! Kinda!

You see, the mobility gear is bulky as fuck. That is horrible when you need as much speed as possible. I also wanted grappling hooks. In the Hosu Incident, when I hip-hoppitied up that building, it took a ton of compressed air to do to the point that. In the end, I barely had a thing. That is luck saving me. I need to preserve that air, thus grappling hooks! The hooks are on the utility belt and harness I added to the costume to hold bombs while the wiring is in the new backpack in my back, leading to hundred feet max for each grapple. A bit up there, but better safe than sorry! You may be wondering, if you are paying attention, why around my waist and not my arms like with CAT at the Sports Festival?

Simple: I need my arms. The grappling hooks on my arms in CAT can be used as weapons. For this costume, my batons do that. I want to be as flexible as possible. Hopefully, it works out well. That's all that really changed with it, though.

Back to the bus!

From what I am hearing from the students, they think it is going to be us fighting robots. Sounds fucking stupid to me with everything going on, so I'm willing to bet, based on that fact I saw Shouta checking over his gear earlier, that we are fighting the teachers. Joy!

And I was right too! I ain't smart for nothing! All the UA teachers stand in front of us while Nezu pops out of Shouta's scarf and explains the whole thing. Each pair of students will be facing a teacher. We have thirty minutes to either escape the place or place a cuff on the teacher. The teacher will be weighed down with bracelets, so it is possible to win. I just hope I don't have a bad partner.

Shouta starts telling the teams before the final names are announced.

"Izuku and Bakugo, you will be facing-"

"I AM HERE!"

* * *

Edited 3/7/2020

Want to hear about all the fights that happen within a single day? Join Discord!

Discord: /eDRXTex


	35. Chapter 34 - A Bunch of Notes

"I AM HERE!"

All Might lands in front of us out of nowhere with the ground shaking from the force.

"All Might will be your opponent," Shouta tells us. You know what? I might be able to work with this. I will let Bakugo go first because the dumbass will want to fight, and let him get knocked out. By then, I will take out All Might with my batons and tie him up. Usually, you shouldn't make your teammate get knocked out; however, I need to, in this case, as he simply will not listen to me. I could also suffocate him myself. Well, that was my original plan until Nezu hops out of Shouta's scarves and walks in front of me.

"Izuku, due to your abilities, you will have limitations that your classmates won't have,"

What, no-

" You will not be allowed to use gadgets brought from outside the exam. This includes your costume. You will only be allowed to walk in with whatever you are wearing. Oh, we will be doing the first part of our exam! You will be analyzing all your classmate's fights and writing them down. You should know what to write."

. . .

. . .

. . .

I get down on my knees, put my hands together in prayer, and scream, "God, you want to come pick me up now?!"

"Izuku, get up!" Iida exclaims, chopping the air. He should have been a robot dancer.

"Nope. Everyone should be proud of me. I am finally praying." I can see Hizashi and Nemuri having to cover their mouths to keep from laughing in the background.

"Izu, I think you're praying for the wrong thing." Uraraka pats my back gently while giving me a sympathetic look.

"No, I'm not, sis," I tell her. I need to defend myself here, " Sir, that's like telling everyone here not to use their quirks."

Shouta sighs," Think of it like this: Is someone more likely to lose their quirk or their support gear?"

"That question is shit because I don't have a quirk, Aizawa. Therefore, I could only lose my support gear. But here's the thing, home slice. I'm more likely to lose my virginity than my support gear!"

"Inappropriate!" Iida screams. Meanwhile, Hizashi and Nemuri could not resist themselves laughing as the rest of the teachers either look disgusted or confused. The students, meanwhile, are unsurprised or laughing. Shouta glares at them, making them shut up. Then, he looks at me, tired.

"Midoriya, take this seriously,"

You know it's bad when he's using my family name,

" your equipment is being taken away because you could easily win a match with it. Think of it as a challenge." I mean, he isn't wrong.

"Fine." I already came up with a plan anyway.

"Thank you. Now I wish you, students, good luck. Know that if you fail, you will be unable to participate in summer camp." I completely forgot about that, didn't I? Yip, I did. Basically, if you pass the exam, you get to go to a summer camp that is secretly training camp. The fun doesn't exist in Shouta's book, after all! It's a ruse, so you are screwed into going either way.

Without further ado, let us get on with the fights! I will be showing my notes on each, so you should have a good idea of what happened. I had to 'attempt' to be professional after all.

It doesn't mean I always was.

Let's get to it!

Because I am kind, if you are not interested in this, I would recommend skipping to the end. This is a bunch of notes chapter basically, and notes get boring.

* * *

Match 1: Kirishima and Sato vs. Cementoss

Kirishima and Sato are pitted together because their quirks have time limits. Meanwhile, Cementoss's quirk does not have a time limit or strength limit.

Kirishima's quirk is Harden. It allows him to turn his body into a rock. This quirk can be used offensively by attacking the enemy with hardening and defensively by being able to resist heat, electricity, and impacts that would usually injure a human. He can harden parts of his body or his whole body, but it would take more stamina. He can either be smooth or jagged, allowing for sharp weapons to be made from his body. He is strong without his quirk as he can take Bakugo's Explosion quirk without Harden. He has a time limit of how much he can harden his body.

-When he hardens his body, is it just the epidermis, or do bones and muscles harden as well? Do organs harden?

-Special diet?

Sato's quirk is Sugar Rush. For every 10 grams of sugar he eats, his strength increases fivefold for 3 minutes until it goes out. However, if he keeps taking 10 grams, his cognitive skill decreases, and he becomes tired. Physically, he is strong even without Sugar Rush. This quirk will have to be used conservatively.

-Is Sato's body built to resist ailments that generally come from consuming sugar like diabetes or rotten teeth?

Cementoss's quirk is Cement. He can bend any cement-base material in whatever way he likes as long as he is touching it. Basically, an earth-bender but with cement. He can build structures quickly. There appears to be no limit, making him one of the most challenging teachers to face. He can build Elsa's castle out of cement!

-Do the molecules have to be ultimately compound or only partially like in Avatar with earth and metal bending?

-Is his body made of cement?

At the start of the match, a city covered in cement, Kirishima and Sato keep on the main road, probably planning on facing Cementoss head-on. Cementoss starts putting up walls, and Kirishima and Sato bulldoze their way through. However, within a few minutes, the two students become too worn out, and Cementoss traps them in a cement tornado. This quickly knocks both students out. The students lost.

Their plan was stupid from the start because Cementoss was waiting on the main road for them. Cementoss is not the fastest teacher, so they should have gone to the back alleyways and walked out without harm. Either that or one of the students distract Cementoss while the other jumps him from behind. They simply didn't think of a plan. Well, they came up with a horrible idea, and then did not come up with a back-up plan. They got themselves trapped in the situation, later on, meaning no escape. Not a good match.

* * *

Match 2: Tsuyu and Tokoyami vs. Ectoplasm

The original reason I came up with this is that they both are animals. That's out the window because it is unprofessional and maybe quirkist? Tsuyu and Tokoyami are facing Ectoplasm because Ectoplasm can make his clones appear out of nowhere. This means his clones can pop out at close-range, providing a disadvantage for Tokoyami. Tsuyu is with him for support as she is well-rounded support and can work with anybody.

Tsuyu's quirk is Frog, giving her the capabilities of a frog. While I do not know the full skills, I know she can jump high and far, swim well, and whip her tongue that can carry the weight of a person. As previously stated, Tsuyu is a well-rounded student that can work with almost anyone. The only person I think she couldn't work with is Todoroki because when he uses his ice-quirk, she shivers and seems to slow down. She also has a tic of ribbiting.

-Her frog-form can produce an exciting fighting style. Most likely will be doing Muay Thai or kickboxing. Maybe karate? Muay Thai for her weight probably. I need to research that.

-Born human or frog?

Tokoyami's quirk is Dark Shadow, a (cute) sentient being that he can use in multiple ways. Dark Shadow is usually used at long-range for quite a length. The best way of describing it is a cute slave that will do your bidding! Based on lighting, it can be a little midget or, if completely dark, a monster, thus the name Dark Shadow. However, due to Dark Shadow being used long-ranged, Tokoyami is horrible at close-range. He has no fighting ability; unfortunately, that compensates for this. If an opponent comes close, he is screwed.

-Can he make Dark Shadow armor? I should tell him that idea.

-Do all types of light count or only sunlight? There is a whole light spectrum.

-Egg or human?

-Can he fly on Dark Shadow?

Ectoplasm's quirk is Clones. He spits a weird substance, presumably ectoplasm, from his mouth, and it creates clones of him with legs since he has prosthetic limbs. He can generate about 30 regular clones from what I counted in a video (it sucked), or he can create a giant clone of himself. This, however, removes his ability to create regular clones. His clones can either be gotten rid of by Ectoplasm or take a substantial hit. He is well-versed in close-combat, making him a challenge.

-Can he make mini versions of himself?

-When he creates his clones, they have clothes on. If he had a weapon, could he clone with it, or is that just part of the costume?

-Prosthetic legs are possibly a weakness because villains locate the creator.

The battle takes place in an arena type of sorts with a massive battleground in the center. Tokoyami and Asui quickly get surrounded by the clones but make it through to the center where Ectoplasm and the exit is. Ectoplasm creates his giant form and traps the students, leaving only Dark Shadow able to move. Dark Shadow tries to fight but is losing against Ectoplasm due to him being ready to kick them away. Dark Shadow comes back for a moment, Tsuyu displays her new ability to be able to hide shit in her stomach, and she hands the cuffs over to them. Dark Shadow returns, punches Ectoplasm's fake leg, and the handcuffs are attached. Tsuyu and Tokoyami win!

Preferably, you do not want to be trapped at all, as it would make you a liability to the team. Tokoyami needs to learn some sort of fighting ability. He is too over-reliant on Dark Shadow, and that can be devastating in a fight.

* * *

Match 3: Iida and Ojiro vs. Power Loader

Iida and Ojiro are facing Power-Loader because Power-Loader can set traps, enabling their mobility to be limited.

Iida's quirk is Engine. On the back of his calves, he has an engine system that allows him to go faster. Like a car, Iida's engine is a manual. This means he has to shift between each gear. He also needs a lot of orange juice. You can not cover these exhaust pipes as that would cause problems. He can run for a while.

-Kick fighting style.

-Vroom Vroom!

Ojiro's quirk is Tail. He literally has a bald tail with a blonde tuff at the end. The tail is sturdy, and he uses it well in his martial arts fighting. He can use it like a spring. There isn't much to say, sorry, mate.

Power-Loader's quirk is Iron Claws. His fingertips are iron claws, and he can burrow around like a hedgehog. I deny that he will use it in this round as that wouldn't work in the situation. Most likely, he is going to use his big robot to set traps and burrow. I mean, you might as well if you have access to it.

-UNLIKE ME!

The field is a circle of dirt. Power-Loader sets traps all over the place and burrows under for a surprise attack. Meanwhile, Iida and Ojiro are at the edge, right in front of the exit. They decide to do some sort of fusion with Ojiro on Iida's back, and Iida can outrun the traps. When Power-Loader pops up, ruining Iida's grounding, Ojiro wraps his tail around Iida's leg, and Iida uses his recipro extend to throw him over. Power-Loader tries to grab Ojiro, but Ojiro smashes the arm away and flies through the exit. They win.

I personally would have stuck with the edge as Power-Loader's machine is too big to go around there. The traps are also harder to set on the side. Either that or call Power-Loader short.

* * *

Match 4: Todoroki and Momo vs. Eraserhead

Todoroki and Momo are facing Eraserhead because they over-rely on their quirk, and Eraserhead can remove them.

Todoroki's quirk is half-hot half-cold. His left side can produce flames while his right hand can produce ice. If he overuses one side, he either burns or freezes himself. Typically a long-range fighter, but at least he can fight somewhat in short-range. He can at least defend himself.

-Can he use both quirks at the same time? If so, what are the limitations?

-Can he only create it or bend it? What is the extent?

-If he froze the ground then melted it, could he bend the water?

-Katy Perry.

Momo's quirk is creation, allowing her to create anything inorganic as long as she has the weight to do it. This can get dangerous if she overuses her quirk. She must reveal skin. I believe we all know that it leads to a rather revealing costume.

-How complicated of an object can she make?

-Can she make gas like Midnight come from her skin?

-If she were to put DNA in her costume, could she create through the outfit like it was skin?

-Lost confidence.

Eraserhead's quirk is Eraser. When he looks at somebody, he can cancel their quirk until he blinks. This leads to horrible eye problems for him, like dry-eye and light sensitivity. Due to fighting quirkless, he has excellent combat ability and typically wears a scarf that doubles as a capture weapon. To benefit him further, he wears bright yellow goggles to hide where he is looking. Every time Eraserhead uses Eraser, his hair rises along with anything near his head, a side effect of his quirk.

-Dresses like a hobo. He should probably tie his hair up. You're welcome for updating his costume.

-Typically fights at night in alleyways.

-Can he erase multiple quirks at a time or only one? I should know this, but I don't.

-If he were to look in a mirror, can he erase a quirk through it? Phone while at it?

-Speed.

-He is the only teacher that actually goes by his real name in school for some fucking reason.

The field they are fighting on is a larger field of your typical small town, playing into the hands of Eraserhead well. Todoroki and Momo were dropped off in the middle and stuck with alleyways. You can tell that Todoroki quickly took the lead because Momo looked nervous. Their strategy was to have Momo make Russian dolls as they ran. When the two do crash into Eraserhead, Momo runs while Todoroki attempts to fight Eraserhead. Obviously, he lost. He was tied up. He could have used his quirk while Eraserhead was going after Momo, but Eraserhead threw some caltrops below him. Momo does not make it far before he catches up, wrapping her arm with his scarf. With quick thinking, she creates a weight around her arm to slide the scarf off and runs back to Todoroki.

She gets back, seemingly freaking out before she gets Todoroki down. When Eraserhead catches up, she throws her Russian dolls at him that happen to have flash grenades in them, temporarily blinding the man. Todoroki and Momo run with Eraserhead behind them and wait for him to blink. Thankfully, they were able to outpace him and get him to blink, and Todoroki creates a huge ice-wall as a distraction. This gives them a chance to prepare their plan.

When Eraserhead finds the students again, they are wearing a black cape. He throws his scarf at the heads, only to discover it is a fake top cover a catapult with a replica of his scarves. Momo misses the lever for a moment but manages to pull it. Eraserhead steps back (for some reason), and Todoroki blasts fire beneath him, triggering the replica scarves to harden and wrap around him. They win.

Eraserhead let them win to boost Momo's confidence. Todoroki should have gone with Momo's plan in the beginning, and her lack of confidence caused more trouble. It was a huge mess that could have been avoided. At least they won in the end.

* * *

"Recovery Girl, how many more matches do we have?"

"Five more until your match, Izuku. Your match is the final match."

"WHY!?"

"So, everyone can come to watch."

"WATCH MY FUCKING PAIN AND SUFFERING?" I get my head smashed with her cane for that.

"No cursing!"

"CAN YOU BLAME ME?"

"Yes." Geez, this woman is harsh. My hand hurts because I can only use notebooks for some reason.

NEZU, I HAVE A LAPTOP AND A FLASH-DRIVE, SIR!

You can tell I started getting bored at this point.

* * *

Match 5: Uraraka and Aoyama vs. Thirteen

The only reason I can think of putting these two together is that they both get nauseous. Oh, and their quirks can only be used in particular circumstances. Thirteen will not let you close to them and can absorb Aoyama's quirk.

Uraraka's quirk is Zero Gravity. Anything she touches all five fingers on removes the gravity to become weightless. However, overuse leads to her being nauseous. Her costume is supposed to reduce this by pressing on specific points.

-FLY, BITCH, FLY!

-I know her quirk is zero gravity, but can it increase gravity? I deny, but worth a shot.

Aoyama's quirk is Naval Laser, the literal dream of a child to shoot lasers from his belly button! If he uses too much, he will become nauseous, and his stomach will collapse because the quirk uses his stomach acid. His costume allows him to shoot in other places like his knees and shoulders, and the belt helps it from leaking.

-Could he make a gun with his quirk for more accuracy?

-How powerful is this fucker?

-BONJOUR!

Thirteen's quirk is Black Hole. They can create a vortex and turn anything it sucks into dust. This is released through their fingertips. They also trigger fear because thirteen is an unlucky number!

-I'm going to assume they can kill humans with their quirk or anything.

-Powerful fucking quirk. Barely comparable to All Might, but this is as close as we are getting at the moment!

The match starts in a field similar to Ectoplasm's with the field arena. They tried something, but I got distracted while playing Flappy Bird on my phone. I look back at the screen, and Aoyama and Uraraka are clinging to a pole to try to avoid being sucked into Thirteen's quirk. I don't know what Aoyama did, but it got Uraraka to let go of the pole and fly towards Thirteen. Due to safety reasons, Thirteen stopped their quirk. Uraraka took the chance to put Gunhead's fighting to good use by tackling them down. Aoyama helps her, and Uraraka throws the cuffs on. They win!

A dangerous move at the end, but sometimes you have to use the mental capabilities of the enemy to win. I would have done the same thing, so I can't say shit.

* * *

Match 6: Ashido and Kaminari vs. Nezu

. . .sir, are you trying to kill them? Kaminari and Ashido are put together due to lack of thinking, lack of quirk control, and Nezu being a flipping genius. You can figure that out. I shouldn't even write this one because they are not going to win, but I will remain positive.

Ashido's quirk is Acid. She can throw out acid and control the viscosity and corrosive ability of such. She has shown multiple uses like for skating on and offensively like bullets. She can dance, which allows her to have fantastic reflexes. She can not overuse her quirk unless she wants to burn herself.

-Pink

-PH scale?

-Horns.

Kaminari's quirk is Electricity. He emits electricity. If he overdoes it, his brain short-circuits. The quirk heavily lacks control like actual electricity. It is also dangerous for those around them.

-Pika pika!

-He needs support weapons badly.

-He has a headset that runs with his electricity. He is a battery or a charger.

Nezu's quirk is High Spec. He is a smart rat/bear/dog thing that was able to be integrated into society. Impressive, right?

-Due to being an animal, his senses are increased.

-How does he talk?

The match is going as expected. Nezu chose the factory area because that place carries a crane, and he knows how to work one of them. Nezu is a fucking ass. Kaminari and Ashido run off to look for the principal. However, Nezu takes over a crane and starts smashing the ball in a wall to trigger chain reactions, blocking each way one by one. They keep running until Ashido melts through a building. Of course, Nezu knows that would happen and destroys the building too. They run out of time and get trapped. They lost.

They should not have looked for Nezu because he has a height advantage, and he was swinging a fucking boulder around. I would have stuck with the edge to be as far away from the reaction as possible. If nothing else, I would have hunted for the crane.

Honestly, I consider this an unfair match. You were asking for them to lose there. Sure, Nezu kept a route open, but still!

* * *

Match 7: Jiro and Koda vs. Present Mic

Jiro and Koda and pitted against Present Mic because Present Mic's quirk can over-power both of their sound-based quirks.

Jiro's quirk is Earphone Jack. She has jacks that hang from her earlobe, and she can channel her heartbeat through them. Also, she can press them into objects to cause havoc, catch sounds, and vibrations. Her hearing is sensitive, so she can pick up on small sounds; however, this can cause trouble for her as Present Mic is the loudest man alive.

-Can she plug it into her phone? iPhone better make sure to keep those earphone jacks.

Koda's quirk is Anivoice. He can control animals if they hear him. However, the command has to be heard, and he is a quiet, innocent, pure boy.

-HE CAN CONTROL AN ELEPHANT, MATE! THIS IS A STRONG QUIRK, DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THE INNOCENT BOY!

-Can he control Nezu? Humans? I mean, humans are animals. I should ask him to control me later.

-I was looking through Nezu's Pokemon stats, and Koda has an E in the cooperativeness of all things. Bad boy!

Present Mic's quirk is Voice, allowing him to be the loudest man in the world pretty much. He can also change tone and pitch. His voice is shit at traveling underground. He has much control over his quirk, so he can sing or talk however he fucking wants.

-If he were to scream into the air, could he separate the clouds?

-Can he get a sore throat, or does his quirk protect him from that?

-Fucking drama queen like me.

The fight starts in a forest, surprisingly enough. This does play to Present Mic's advantage; however, he has a fear of bugs, so he hates the forest. Jiro and Koda run towards the entrance, only for Present Mic to start screaming. The students have to cover their ears, especially Jiro. Present Mic remains in front of the gate and continues yelling. Meanwhile, it takes them a while, but once Jiro's ears started bleeding, she breaks a rock to reveal bugs. Koda VERY reluctantly has to command the bugs to go after him. The bugs trap Present Mic, and he faints from his fear because he can't scream at the ground. The students run out. They win.

The process could have been done faster. Besides that, well done.

Side Note: Present Mic faints from fucking bugs of all shit. Recover Girl is disappointed. I'm disappointed. I know I can't say anything because I will have a panic attack in a dirty room, but still! THIS ISN'T HARD MATE! However, I relate so fucking hard with him because he just screams his problems away.

WHY WON'T THAT WORK WITH ME?!

Totally recorded Present Mic losing to bugs, though.

* * *

Match 8: Hagakure and Shoji vs. Snipe

Hagakure and Shoji are facing Snipe because Snipe's honing quirk can find them.

Hagakure's quirk is Invisibility. She is literally invisible. She removes her clothes to be completely hidden. However, this leaves her naked, so shoot her with a gun, and she is dead. I have never seen her visible, and I don't know if she can. Apparently, she has a move where she can refract light with her body. She is meant for surprise attacks.

-Was she born invisible? I feel sorry for everyone in the hospital if that is the case.

-I feel like if she screamed she was naked, she could win a match quickly. Awkward.

Shoji's quirk is Dupli-Arms. His quirk allows him six muscular arms where he can produce body parts like mouths and ears, providing an increase in senses as he can move it around. He can also regenerate his limbs. He is the strongest student in our class. Like, he can squeeze 540 kilos with one hand!

-Can he produce genitalia?

-DEM MUSCLES!

-He is hot. Like, I compare him to Todoroki, though, I talk about him less, but he is hot.

Snipe's quirk is Honing, allowing him to change the trajectory of his bullets. He needs a gun for this to work, but he has the skills. He can perform shots that are usually impossible. He can see through anything for bullets.

-Can this work on other objects or just bullets?

-YEE-HAW BITCHES!

The match starts in a cement building with cement pillars, perfect for a shooter. Snipe quickly finds them and starts shooting straight at the support they are behind. Snipe throws down a smoke bomb and goes inside, obstructing their view. He shoots the pillar out of place that forces Shoji to run from behind. However, he quickly realizes that Hagakure is not with him and understands the plan. Recklessly, he starts running to distract him. Once he is thought to be caught by Snipe, Hagakure stoops in and cuffs his gun arm. The students win!

The plan was a little reckless, but with a teacher, it is okay. I would have stuck behind pillars, but I understand that Snipe needed to be still, so Shoji coming it was a good move on his part.

* * *

Match 9: Sero and Mineta vs. Midnight

. . . oh boy.

There are two reasons for this. The first reason is that Mineta is into hot girls is Midnight is a hot girl. The main reason is they can not get too close with their trapping quirks.

Sero's quirk is Tape. He is pretty much a tape-version of spiderman. Tape comes out of his elbows. If he uses it too much, it causes him pain and dries out his skin. He can swing around with it or trap his opponents.

-Flex-Seal!

-I assume he creates the tape, or can he replace the tape?

Mineta's quirk is Pop Off. On Mineta's head, he has these purple balls that he can pop off and stick to anything. The stickiness is based on his health. He can pull a significant amount. However, too many causes bleeding from his head. Despite how he acts, he is actually pretty smart.

-He happens to be a pervert.

-And short.

Midnight's quirk is Somnambulist. She releases a sleepy aroma from her body to put her victims to sleep. It works better on men than women. She also happens to wear a dom outfit to seduce her enemies if she wanted to. She commonly uses a whip.

-Sadist.

-How did she get a job at a high school?

-Mount Lady vs. Midnight - I need this in my life, though, I know who would win.

-I'm stealing her original outfit idea eventually. I have a beautiful body to show.

-She was able to change female costume regulations by herself. I think there was nothing wrong with her original costume.

-Costume inconvenient for her quirk.

Midnight's field is rocky, not really playing an advantage or disadvantage for her. Somehow, Sero loses very quickly because she appears behind him, removes his helmet, and knocks him out. Mineta has to run off and not breathe Midnight's quirk, or he will knock out too. He hides behind a boulder with Midnight following him. He throws a piece of Sero's tape over his mouth and nose before running out and performing his special move Grape Rush. This move is used on her whip, forcing her whip to stick to the ground, and her hand not able to let go of the whip. They win, but only Mineta passes because Sero knocked out.

The tape over the mouth idea is a horrible idea because you don't know if that is coming off. Mineta could have suffocated himself there. Otherwise, I think it was a pretty brilliant idea. He lead Midnight away from the gate, struck her down, and got through.

NOW FUCK THIS, I AM DONE!

* * *

"You realize you will have to go back and professionalize everything, right?" Nezu asks as I hop up, spinning around like a ballerina to get rid of my energy.

"WHATEVER, I WANNA FIGHT BITCH! SEND ALL MIGHT AT ME! I GOT THIS!" I scream, way too excited to be facing the number one hero with my arch-nemesis. I was already forced out of my hero outfit, so I'm wearing the UA gym outfit with my famous red shoes. I don't know why, but they are.

"I'm curious to see what you will do."

"Of course you are, now...

IT'S SHOWTIME DARLING!"

* * *

Edited: 3/8/2020

DISCORD, I'M COMING TO THE MOON! I don't remember the lyrics, but here's Discord you can join!

/eDRXTex


	36. Chapter 35 - Extreme Ways

**Warning: Suicide Reference and Attempted**

* * *

You know, there are a lot of ways to take down All Might.

I could electrocute him.

I could punch him in the balls or his side where it really hurts. Before you ask, yes, I know of All Might's injury. I don't know the specifics, but I know he prefers his right over his left. You have to pay close attention to notice that.

I could do a stripper dance to throw him off.

Basically, there is a lot of bullshit I can pull out of my ass! However, I am extremely limited with all my support items taken away.

My original plan was to use Bakugo as a scapegoat while I prepare a plan and takedown All Might.

Well, apparently, there was one more rule that is in the challenge for me! The reason they didn't mention it was because they knew it would offend Bakugo. Before my round, Shouta pulled me aside to make sure I wasn't bringing anything illegal inside. That is when he told me the final rule.

I can not let Bakugo be knocked out. If he knocks out, it is an automatic loss for me.

I call that bullshit. Pretty much, every plan is out the window. I have to keep Bakugo alive, a boy controlled by his impulsive ID, and I have to face All Might, the number one hero.

Then, they have me belittled to the quirkless boy that my technology hides. The harsh truth, but it's a reality I must accept. So what do I have to work with?

I assume stripping is off the table. Though, I will keep that in mind for a final resort. We have Bakugo's anger that I need to turn into an advantage, and a hero who saves everybody...wait a moment...saves everybody!

If I try to fight him hand-to-hand, even with Akaguro's training, I'm fucked. All Might's quirk is too strong to overpower. I wouldn't bother to face him with CAT. I might confront him with my batons, and I would still take a hit, at least! I always believe there are two types of battle: a physical struggle is a battle that everyone sees, which appeals to the senses. Meanwhile, a mental struggle is a hidden battle behind closed doors that most people remain ignorant of.

I have to fight mentally and emotionally as both of those are kind of the same thing. This might end in me going to a psych ward, but oh well!

All Might's battleground is a city landscape, where he typically fights. Unfortunately for me, they locked the stores, so it isn't like I could go to Walmart and build another CAT or something like that. I'm entirely quirkless. My clothes don't even help me as I'm wearing a UA gym outfit with red sneakers! Bakugo seems ready to rumble.

I look around, absorbing every detail I can. I can't go too far, or I will get lost. I see my exit point, though, not your typical exit point like where I'm supposed to be going. Bakugo is already sweaty AF because I can smell him. That means to stay the fuck away from him because his quirk is prepared to explode!

"Hey, Bakugo, what's your plan?"

"I'm facing All Might, and you're going to stay out of the way!" The chihuahua exclaims. I can't help but burst out laughing. "What?!"

"You have not won against me, yet, you think you can face All Might, a man with the most powerful quirk in the world!? Is this a joke?! It must be!" I bend my knees to get ready to run.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"You heard me, Kacchan! You might want to beat me first unless you want me to take your thunder!" I sing his old nick-name with a smirk decorating my face.

_"Round 10. Ready, go!"_

"DEKU!" Bakugo screams and blasts forward to attack me. Stupid move on his part, I'm his teammate! But this is the reaction I wanted, so it all works out! I slide to the left to avoid him and dash into the alleyway, "GET BACK HERE, DEKU! FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Too bad, I act too gay for my own good! I run towards my destination in mind: the fire exit with stairs on the side of the building.

I start climbing, having my shirt was singed multiple times along with my neck once as I climb to the top, but I mostly outspeed him. When I get to the top of the staircase, I climb the ladder onto the roof and run towards the edge.

"DEKU, WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING DOING?!"

I slow down, stopping to look over the railing, " You know, reminiscing on memories. And if I am correct..."

"COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" All Might screams echo throughout the city as a force of a tornado runs through the center, destroying the entire main street. I bend down to keep myself from flying off the fucking building.

That is a show of his power, even with the weights on. I ain't stupid enough to face him with that. It doesn't help that his tone of voice has completely changed

"DEKU! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?" Bakugo tries to run forward to attack. I side-step him to avoid the attack. Just give it one moment...and now!

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING ON THE ROOF? YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME!?" What is up with everyone screaming? All Might easily hops onto the roof that took me five minutes to climb. He almost blows us off, but thankfully, there is a railing! Show-off.

I mean, I could do that IF I WAS ALLOWED MY GEAR! I WILL FOREVER REMAIN SALTY OVER THAT!

He has a completely different demeanor. He looks like a villain. More specifically, he looks like fucking sans from Undertale with the one glowing eye. It happens to be blue too!

CONSPIRACY THEORY: ALL MIGHT IS SANS! Unfortunately, there isn't a goddamn reset button.

I should be trying to make sure I don't die, huh? I can see Bakugo shaking in his boots because All Might is doing the same thing as Stain and I.

SUCK IT, PUSSY!

I look at All Might with my signature psychotic grin.

"Actually, you are where I want you. I assume you heard this loud-ass beside me?" Bakugo growls.

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm going to be honest for once in many times of my life. I don't stand a chance against you physically, and I don't feel like breaking my back today! Recovery Girl would have all our asses here! It doesn't help that I have none of my technological items on me!" Obviously, Bakugo is done with my shit because he tries to attack All Might while he is distracted with my shit. Emphasis on tried. All Might grabs his face and throws him off the building!

Welp, that is one obstacle out of the way! He should be fine!

"Shouldn't you be worried about your teammate, young Midoriya?" All Might asks.

"The dumbass is too stubborn to die. He will probably take a moment to recover, but we will worry about him in a moment. **Right now. It is between you and me.**" With a smirk, I walk over to the railing while facing away from All Might.

Please don't follow my example because this is the stupidest thing I have done yet. I have a speech, though!

"Before you decided to destroy the town for a show-off reason, I brought Bakugo up here to reminiscence on times. Remember ten months before the exam when you told me that a quirkless can't become a hero basically? The day of the slime attack? The day I saved Bakugo from that slime attack? The day the slime community cried because the slime got arrested? They didn't even get a chance to turn it into crunchy slime! I know you're old, so I have to make sure."

"Of course. But what does that have to do with now?"

"There is one detail I left out of there." I crawl over the railing.

"Midoriya, what are you doing?" I completely ignore that statement. Finally, I face him.

"**That same day, Bakugo told me that, in order to gain a quirk, I need to take a swan dive off a roof.**" I chuckle darkly, "Coincidence to the max, huh?"

"What about the exam?" I am impressed that he's staying calm.

"That is the least of my worries. It was nice meeting you, All Might." With that, I let go of the railing and fall back.

I fly through the air with nothing trying to hold me down but gravity itself. I pay very close attention to my descent because I ain't dying from this either way. They forgot one item when they checked over me.

They forgot my shoes. Yes, they look like regular red shoes. However, they have shock absorbents on the bottom, so it will take some damage. I will still get injured, but it will at least keep me alive!

Though, after this stunt, not sure if I will want to be to deal with Shouta's bullshit.

Before I can upright myself for landing, I feel myself get grabbed midair. Without looking to see who it is, I grab the handcuffs and slam it on their wrist as we land.

_"Round 10: Win."_

Good, so it was All Might!

"Alright, you can put me down now!" I exclaim, my mood taking a 180 switch. I look up to see All Might looking down at me with a gloomy look, "What? Oh yeah, if you didn't save me, I would have been safe. You guys forgot to check my shoes for some reason. They have shock absorbents!"

"Young Midoriya, that is still a very dangerous move."

"So is fighting you! Full offense, but I don't want to look like you yet!"

"I will let the teachers deal with you." With that, he puts me down, and I run back.

TIME FOR SOME PAIN AND SUFFERING!

* * *

Before you ask, yes, Bakugo is fine. He survived and didn't pass out. He only fucked up his shoulders a little because he uses his explosions to slow down the landing. Nothing too bad, though!

Now, what is terrible is Shouta! He knew something was going to fuck up because when I am walking back, he is waiting right at the entrance! The moment he sees me, he grabs my hand while muttering something like, 'if you can't act mentally mature, I won't treat you like you are.'

. . .

I don't get it! Anyway, he drags me straight to Hound Dog. For those who don't know, Hound Dog is our counselor of UA! Hound Dog sits in a chair with Shouta and I sitting on the couch across from him. Oh, and Shouta is still holding my hand. I guess he thinks I'm going to get up. He isn't wrong.

"How are you doing, Hound Dog? I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you personally! Hi, I'm Izuku!" I raise my free hand for a handshake while offering him a smile. Hound Dog holds a confused look, shaking my hand before looking over at Shouta.

"Yes. He normally acts this way." Shouta decides to add while I get my germ-x out.

"That is good to know. Now, what has happened to lead you both in here?" Hound Dog asks. I personally don't know, so I'm going to let Shouta continue this before I get punched in the stomach. Shouta sighs, finally letting go of my fucking hand only to wrap me in his scarf to keep me there. I glare at him.

"You don't even deserve to do that after what you did," Shouta growls, " for his final exam, he decided that faking suicide is the way to winning." I know this is the wrong time to play with fire, but...

"It worked though, didn't it? I even had my shoes, and I know how to land in case it didn't work!" I exclaim. This pisses him off.

"And what happens after that, Izuku?! Broken legs?!" Good thing he isn't with the original version of me!

Oh, wait, ignore that, please! I will have flex seal fix it later!

"Could be worst! But you forget that my shoes have shock absorbents. I would not have tried anything if I didn't know if I would survive or not." That is actually the truth. I can tell he is trying to calm down. He takes a deep breath before he talks.

"That's not the point. The point is you went on an extreme route to win. You couldn't have come up with anything else?"

"I did. However, this one had the minimum risk and ended the round the quickest. Let's be honest here: anyone could guess that I would start singing a song or something ridiculous like that. Am I really going to try that with All Might? No. That is too high of a risk; thus, I decided to fight emotions on emotions. To be fair, there wasn't much to lose with my plan. Fighting All Might without any support ideas would be the stupidest idea in the world, yet I had to do it. The whole battle was suicidal." Hound Dog decides to step in as we are about to start arguing with his woofing speech.

"There is one matter you forgot to consider, Izuku. You forgot to consider the emotional repercussions of your actions. This will have an effect not only on you and Aizawa's relationship but also on everyone who was watching as well. This will extend outside of the exam. Your past does not shine a light on things as you were a past alcoholic and smoker as well. In fact, it makes the whole situation worse. I personally do not believe I can help here, but you and Aizawa need to talk about this. Just by how you two treat each other every day, I can tell you two care for each other deeply." He turns to face Aizawa to speak to him.

"You heard what I said. Izuku struggles to understand the wrongs in what he is doing and will need help to realize that it is wrong. I don't know if he is denying it, if he knows it and is making a joke of this somehow, or he seriously does not understand it and blocks that part of his brain somehow. You will figure it out faster than me. I will let you two speak by yourself here. There is a lot of tension." With that, Hound Dog got up and left.

Jesus Christ, he left me with Satan.

God, help me?

Nope?

Alright then, time to talk about our emotions!

* * *

Author talking here.

I will be honest and say that what I did is something a normal person should NOT do. Most people would consider a different plan, even with precautions. The reason I made Izuku do this is for story purposes, and it is based purely on Izuku's personality. If this offends anyone in any way, I am sorry, but this is my story.

Now, if you ever feel this way, you should get help. Nobody deserves to think that way. Everyone deserves peace at one point in their life, good or evil.


	37. Chapter 36 - Whole World Fighting Me!

"Alright, let's get this over with. I will let you start since you're the emotional one here." I tell Shouta. You know you have a weird relationship when the least emotional person in the classroom is the most sensitive in the room.

For those who need an update:

I faked suicide.

Shouta forced me to come to Hound Dog, the councilor.

Now, Hound Dog left me at the mercy of the emo hobo who can't take care of himself and is in Dadzawa mode in front of me.

Don't ask me how that works.

Or Dadzilla mode? Sounds more badass, at least!

"Are you seriously going to make jokes now of all times?" Shouta asks.

"Um, yes." I ain't going to lie. He sighs.

"Do you realize the emotional consequences of your actions?"

"No, because that is not running through my mind when it comes to people. What runs through my mind is 'okay, what way can save the most lives and prevent the least amount of damage?' You can always heal a broken heart, but not a broken body. Well, except if you cry yourself to dehydration. Natural selection, I guess." It's true! Fuck emotions!

"This was a stimulation, Izuku. Nobody was going to die. You could have come up with something. You're smarter than that." This is pissing me off because I did what I had to do. My hands were tied behind my back here! I take a deep breath, stand up, and start wandering. Shouta gets up to lock the door, then returns to his seat.

Bitch, you think I can't unlock a door?

"Um, you put me with a partner who injured me, will not listen to me, and I had to protect. Still burns by the way! My opponent has the strongest quirk in the world. All my technology items but my shoes were confiscated. The doors of the businesses in the arena were locked. AND TO TOP THE FUCKING CAKE, I DON'T HAVE A QUIRK! SO TELL ME, SHOUTA, WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IN MY SITUATION IF YOU WERE STRIPPED OF EVERYTHING YOU HAD? NO SCARF, NO QUIRK, AND A KILLING PARTNER!" By the end, I am screaming at the top of my lungs.

Let's be honest, Shouta has less of a chance than me. I care about him, but I'm telling the truth! NOBODY, AND I MEAN NOBODY, CAN FIGHT ALL MIGHT HEAD TO HEAD NO MATTER HOW TALENTED THEY ARE, THEY WOULD NOT WIN! THE ONLY REASON SHOUTA HAS A CHANCE IS BECAUSE HE CAN REMOVE HIS ULTRA-POWERED QUIRK! AND, IN THIS SITUATION, SHOUTA DOESN'T HAVE IT!

Shouta doesn't respond. He is looking down like he is running over the most massive equation in his head.

I take a moment to calm down, then ask with a smirk, "Any answers?"

"I would not have done that for sure. Wipe that look off your face."

"Because you have come up with nothing! We can't be emotional on the battlefield, sir! We have to do what we have to do! What did you think I would do? Face him head-on? I'm more likely to die there! Do my typical stupidity? Nope, because I know for a fact that you guys would have warned him of anything I would have done! Bet! Throw Cementoss's babies at him? Nope! " I start chuckling. I can't take this seriously.

"Shut up for a moment, Izuku," Shouta states, glaring at me.

"I have a feeling we are about to do a complete topic change."

"Izuku, please..." There is a specific tone in his voice that makes me go quiet. I don't know what it is because I don't understand emotions, but there is something there. For two minutes, it remains silent as I wander around the room.

Yes, I counted. To give you an idea, I already know where this is going. Meanwhile, Shouta is contemplating life choices. If you're talking to me, I bet you would be. I decide that I have a life to live outside of this room and start. I have suffered Nezu's shit too much to not know what this is about.

"This has nothing to do with the actual 'faking suicide' thing, does it? It's all about reactions. Specifically, your reaction." Shouta looks up with his same neutral expression. He is not arguing it, so I must be near, right? I continue, " That hurt you emotionally, didn't it? Even though you act like you have none?"

"This is not in your place to talk about," Shouta states harshly. Damn, I'm right on the bullet. Is this totally going to become an emotional moment nobody asked for?

You bet, bitches!

"I AM OFFENDED! I figured it out, didn't I? I may struggle with emotions besides drama; however, that doesn't mean I'm heartless. Wait, I am to most people. You are not most people, Shouta! Talk! Even my dumbass knows that you have to communicate! I don't give a damn what the papers say, you are my best friend here. Talk to me as your equal."

Shouta sighs," It reminded me of the USJ." That makes me stop, turning to look at him.

"Why?"

"When you attacked the Nomu, it was like watching a close friend walk into death's arms." I sigh as the scene flashes before my eyes. I mean, for the bullshit I pull, you would think that a more traumatizing experience would override that.

But nope, that is still the worst! All because Shouta was involved. Sure, he was involved in the Stain incident too, but he was paralyzed temporarily. Here, he could have died if I didn't step in.

Oh, and I killed something there!

"Izuku?"

"Alright, I get it." I simply tell him.

"I should not have brought that up."

"It's fine, Shouta. Didn't realize it brought that up. Thank you for making me aware." Yes, I can be serious.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine!" Suddenly, I feel myself being pulled towards him as he wraps his arms around my shoulders. Yeah, no, "Shouta, let me go!"

"Nope."

"I will kick you in the balls."

"And I will kick back twice as hard."

I will be honest. I did kick Shouta. Then, I ran out of the door! I need to come up with a game plan. First, have fun with him by aggravating him. After that, I need to escape this hell. I should be safe. I will probably go to Mom's tonight, so I don't have to deal with him for the weekend. I need to sneak out of UA or hide with Nezu.

"MIDORIYA!"

Shit, out of UA it is! The good news is that I have been working out with Stain's routine instead of my own! You see, I focus on both strength and speed. Stain's method is ALL speed. This can be turned into an advantage if you can use speed as a strength!

Back to running, I take a sharp right and slam myself into the bathroom. Weird, I hate going into bathrooms, yet they save me from Shouta.

Wait...what is that sound?

FUCK, TOO PREDICTABLE! SHOUTA FIGURED ME OUT AFTER A SEMESTER OF HIDING IN BATHROOMS!

Without a second thought, I throw myself into a stall to avoid the ribbons dancing around me. I grab the stall door to close it on his face; however, Shouta manages to kick it back at me.

Shit. I don't want to die like this! Welp, this won't be much fun anymore!

When Shouta tries to grab my wrist, I take the chance. I fall on my bag and roll under the gap of the stall to the stall next over. I can hear him yell in anguish as I jump up, dash out, and try to escape. I'm too fucking slow as I feel the ribbons wrap my wrists together. It causes me to almost fall, but I have decent balance, so I saved myself from face-planting on that disgusting bathroom floor again. I turn myself to face him.

I'm already having to bleach myself here with the previous stunt. I don't want to make it worse.

"Finally, I got you," Shouta mutters as he approaches, " I give you credit for trying."

Do you seriously think I'm going to give up that easily? Sorry Nezu, I will pay for this later.

When he gets close enough, using my right foot, I do a kick to the left. As expected, Shouta ducks because he has no time to rebound. My foot slams into the mirror, causing it to shatter all over the floor and us. He had to let go to cover his face from glass. He didn't get injured from my stupidity, thank above!

Meanwhile, I couldn't protect myself, and I have a regular school uniform compared to Shouta's specially made costume, so those little bitches cut through. I look for the biggest piece because I can't undo the make-shift handcuffs. I bend down, turn around, and grab the bit to start trying to cut through the scarf.

COME ON, YOU BITCH! CUT THROUGH! YOU ALREADY CUT MY HANDS, YOU FUCKER!

"Izuku, stop! This is too far!" Shouta suddenly growls, ripping the piece out of my hand and throwing aside. Then he grabs me and pins me to the wall. I can hear him trying to catch his breath as he speaks once more, "Do you have any self-restraint?!"

"Nope!" Everyone knows I don't!

"Dang it, Izuku. Can you come up with some?" Funny fact: before school started, he said, 'damn.' Since I moved in with him, he has tried to censor his language. He is probably hoping I will at least limit my cursing, but that hasn't happened yet!

"I'm showing self-restraint right now."

"How?" I smirk to that response.

"I haven't said kinky yet for what you are doing." Shouta pinches the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"I walked into that, didn't I?"

"Yes." He spins me around to pull me back into our previously interrupted hug. I'm not even going to bother fighting him on it this time.

"You actually like hugs, don't you?" Like I'm going to admit that out loud.

"No."

"Can't convince me otherwise."

"I will find a way to get out of this if you continue."

"Please don't."

. . .

"At least I know you are actually gay now!" If dating Hizashi didn't prove anything, that is.

"I don't know why I allow myself to take care of you."

"Me either!"

We don't get the chance to continue when the bathroom door suddenly slams open to reveal Hizashi. The moment he sees us, he takes a deep breath and instantly calms down. I watch his eyes search the room. That's when he notices the broken glass on the floor.

"What happened?!" Before I get a chance to explain, Shouta decides to take the wheel.

"We were having a moment, and the brat decided to ruin it by running in here. Then, he broke the mirror in an attempt to escape again." Hold the phone! I try to pull back from him only to feel him grip the back of my head to slam me into his chest to shut me up.

Like that is going to stop me!

I scream, " You should not have hugged me then!" Hizashi's laughing cuts us off.

"You two really are like brothers. Like, super close brothers."

"Yeah yeah, tell your mate to let me go, " I hear a 'click' sound, " Hizashi, I will hack your phone and delete that."

"But it's cute! And you just referred to him as Sho!"

"I WANT OUT OF THIS HOUSE! EVERYONE IS TURNING AGAINST ME!"

"Anyway, you need to tell the class about their exam grades. Everything is graded."

Shouta tells him a quick 'thank you' as lets go of me for a moment. For a moment are the keywords here.

He drags me with him to Recovery Girl first to heal my injuries (she is salty) and then back to the class. This gets a bunch of looks. I would not be surprised if they thought we were an illegal couple or some shit.

After Shouta releases me from his scarf, he goes on to tell the results.

* * *

Good news: Everyone passed the written exam!

Bad news: Five people fucked up the practical exam! If you need a reminder of who, it was Sero, Kirishima, Sato, Ashido, and Kaminari!

Don't worry, though, because they are still going to the training camp! They are just going to suffer more!

During that time of Shouta explaining all that bullshit, I was able to organize all the notes about the exam and make them more professional. The whole thing ended up taking an entire notebook, so I think I did my job. After he told the class about the news, he went to sleep.

"Izuku! Why weren't you ever mentioned?" Uraraka asks as she walks over by me. Yeah, I'm not part of the class ranking yet.

"Nezu hasn't completed my exams because I'm meant to be more hands-on. He is doing an analysis portion, and then he is doing something else. No idea what it is. He is even considering a third part."

"Sounds like you have your work cut out for you! You have to consider preparations to go to the camp too!" Thinking about it, she is right.

"Should be easy! Everybody here is going to be suffering at the camp while I run around stalking everybody." Everybody looks at me when I make that comment.

Momo asks, "Do you know what the camp is about?" Oh yeah, I'm not supposed to know! I guess I can make it seem more minor than it is.

"All this year, us heroes-in-training have been working on forming strategies, teamwork, and hero ethics. Basically, we have been working on the mental parts of our bodies. While we have worked on our bodies, obviously, we have not specifically worked on them. That is why we are going to camp. We are going to work on our bodies and quirk. What else would it be?"

"Sometimes, I forget that you are supposed to be smart. You always act childish and ridiculous." Momo states.

I swear the whole world is against me today! The whole class goes silent. I can't help but start chuckling darkly.

"I mean, you aren't wrong. However, overlooking something like that could be dangerous for you and the people surrounding you. Stupidity can always be an act. Someone can attempt to act smart, but it will always crash to the ground. When it crashes, all hell will break loose."

"Oui, shut up, Deku! You literally had to fake suicide to pass the practicals!" Oh oh oh, what do we have here? Bakugo speaking up?

"Says the same boy who attacked their teammate. I will be honest that I did lead you there before you start screaming otherwise. However, you don't listen to me. I had to work with what I got. I got a noisy boy, so I used him!"

Surprisingly enough, Bakugo does not attack me. Sure, he has explosions going off in his hands, but it is an improvement! He must have gotten in trouble for striking me. That should have already happened with the anger issues classes. I will say that he has calmed down a little. An average person wouldn't notice, but being the receiving end of attacks, he has calmed down. He is attacking way less. As if plot convenience is on my side, the intercom comes on.

"Midoriya Izuku, please report to Principal Nezu's office at this time."

"I will be taking my leave now! Bye-bye!" Without another word, I dash out and head to the office.

* * *

Jeez, I swear this chapter is hopping all over the place. Wait, I'm not supposed to be saying that. Whoops!

Well, I'm in Nezu's office and sitting across from him.

"I have the second part of your exam ready, Izuku. As principal of one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, I am allowed to send one student to represent us to I-Island for I-Expo. I'm going to assume you know what I-Island is considering your background?" How could I not!? My eyes fricken sparkle!

"Um, yes?! I-Island is a technological paradise for someone like me, and I-Expo is a show-off event for them!"

"In your terms, yes. You will be sent to represent UA." Wait, what?

"Uh, sir, isn't there ANYBODY else better to send then me? I literally cause trouble. It's like my second nature."

"That is exactly why you are going! Not only are you one of our most promising students in the school ever, but it will also force you to have to control yourself!"

"That sounds like an actual nightmare. You are going to throw me into a place I can literally hack over and not expect me to cause trouble? The agony!"

"If Aizawa was on the line, would you?" Hold up, what?

"He will be fine! He has survived this long for the shit he gets himself into!" Nezu face-palms with his paw.

"I should have known better. I am not finished. Your main goal is to stay out of trouble, but you will be going with a hero that teaches here. I will not be telling you who, but you must remain at their side a majority of the time. Now, there are three things I want you to bring with you to present at this event. CAT has created a huge uproar for how technologically advanced it is, so CAT is coming with you. I would like you to bring the Nanobots as well. Finally, you must choose the final gear you will present. Please don't choose something asinine."

Well shit. First off, I hope I get a teacher I like. Second, I will need to focus on the Nanobots to get those suckers finished. The Nanobots can do their job, but I guess my final project could be the wings, as those are my most prominent gear after CAT. I have been working on those to do something else, so it doesn't sit on a log all day. I have questions to ask before I get too far in my own head.

"How much time do I have?" I ask as I lean back in my chair.

"You have two days, then you leave in the morning!"

CRASH!

Yes, I fell out of the fucking chair! Two days?! Sure, I have too much free time but come on! Yes, the Nanobots are mostly done, but I need a large quantity of them to do their job efficiently!

"Are you okay, Izuku?"

"No! The Nanobots haven't even been tested as a group yet!"

"If anyone can figure it out, it would be you!" Yeah, I can figure this out if I leave before he starts rambling about ethics again. I quickly stood up, fix the chair, and begin to walk out. That is until Nezu starts up, " We are not done here, Izuku! I need you to make sure your public costume is in shape as you will be wearing that to the event. Also, you will be going to Midnight to pick out a tuxedo right now."

"Tuxedo?"

"You will be going to a special event. You were specifically invited to that." Geez. I will appreciate the fact that I got Nemuri, though. She has a fashion sense.

"Are we done? I'm limited on time here, Nezu."

"You are free to go! Have fun!"

Welp, this will only go so far wrong!

* * *

Why did the chicken cross the road?

Obviously not to join my Discord group to keep me company, but I can advertise myself here anyway!

Discord: /eDRXTex


	38. Chapter 37 - NO TIME TO WASTE, BITCHES!

Nemuri and I are walking through town quickly like average civilians for once in our damn lives. Nemuri got out of her hero costume, and I am wearing a black wig to cover my hair with a little makeup on my face.

For once, I don't have time to waste! However, there is something I would like to do first before I pick up a suit.

I look over at my sidekick in this quest and ask, "Hey, Nemmie?" She looks over at me with a confused look.

"What is it, Izu?" She asks calmly.

"Can my mom come with us?" Nemuri looks over at me, shocked. If we didn't have to move, I think she would have stopped.

"Sure! Mind me asking why?"

"I need to spend time with her because I will be hiding in the closet till this whole sha-bang happens. She likes to dress me, so I think it would be a nice time to get together," Without a chance to avoid the attack, I feel a hand ruffle through my hair, "FUCK OFF, NEMURI!"

"IZUKU CAN CARE FOR PEOPLE!"

"BITCH, STOP RUINING MY STREET CRED!" There goes our undercover! Everybody looks at us like we are psychopaths.

They are half right!

"It shows you can care for people rather than only protecting them!"

"She is my mom! What do you expect? I would hope I learned something during my life from her! I also listen to Say Yes to the Dress, and they bring their moms to it, so I assume it is the same for guys!"

"Somehow, I knew you were going to reference something. Didn't think you watched TV, though."

"I don't. I listen to it. It fills the silence at night." Nemuri face-palms, causing me to smirk as we arrive at Mom's place. I knock on the door to see the woman of the hour open the door.

She looks shocked, "Izuku, what are you doing here so early?" Oh, I left school early to do this bull shit.

"I need to get nice clothing for an event in like two days. Coming or not?" Welp, at least the shock is gone. Mom quickly gets her sweater and purse, and we head out to hell!

"I seriously deny Principal Nezu will let you wear that to an event he asked you to go on."

"But he could."

"Izuku, it's a literal rainbow suit. The only thing that is useful for is a comedy show and expressing how gay you are."

"Except I'm not gay! And my life is a fucking comedy act anyway. I'm just going all out! OW!"

"No cursing or talking about my son's sexuality like this! Now Izuku, you will put the suit back. If it makes you feel any better, I have a picture of you in it."

"That does help, thanks, Mom!"

Yes. That was Nemuri and I arguing over a rainbow suit, and my mom hitting me for cursing. I'm kinda disappointed because I needed that suit in my life. I might come back and get it later. I need to plan my revenge then.

Honestly, why am I arguing about this when my time is limited for once in my life? I quickly remove the suit. Then, I find what I'm looking for within a couple of minutes as I have goals in mind here. I rather seek it myself than have the girls pick something because they would take FOREVER! I go back to change into it before coming out.

Why did I decide to bring them? I don't know!

"I forget you have a fashion sense." My mom decides to point out. BITCH, YOU SEE WHAT I WEAR? I AM ALWAYS LOOKING GOOD!

"He's good at everything, ma'am. I don't see how fashion can be left out. As long as he isn't wearing one of his extreme outfits." At least Midnight is defending me kind of.

Oh yeah, a description!

Here is the thing: I can't wear a full suit. If I'm demonstrating my tech at this event, it's going to get ruined anyway. Therefore, I need to wear a good-looking get-up. I went with nice black skin-tight pants, dressy shoes, and a button-up long-sleeve white-collar top. To make it more professional, I put on a black vest and a green tie. That's it. I probably will roll up the sleeves, but besides that, I'm happy with what I chose!

"Izuku, why did you choose something...simple?" Mom asks.

"CAT is going to be demonstrated at this event. A regular suit will be ruined, so I want something simple that won't crease and all that jazz."

"You chose lovely for that." Good because I can't waste more time arguing about a suit. We buy and head out. After we drop mom back off, we head to the UA, where my timer continues to tick in my head.

I can't cause trouble. I got shit to do for once in my petty-ass life!

And y'all were probably expecting an argument between us for how I should look because I'm a dramatic bitch, huh? OH FUCKING WELL BECAUSE WE AIN'T GOT TIME TO ARGUE!

* * *

It has been a couple of days since you last heard from me, and the apocalypse has happened.

Just kidding!

I have been in the support lab in UA all weekend long, working on this bullshit! Do you know what I can do on the weekend instead of this?

Invent three inventions, hack the whole banking system, take over the government, and watch anime! THAT IS JUST FOUR OUT OF A MILLION THINGS I COULD DO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER, NEZU? DAMN RAT! I COULD ALREADY HAVE THIS DONE!

UGH!

I can't complain. I need to be an uncertified warrior, not a whiner. Let's see what I have done.

Starting off, the wings are a fucking animal that can turn into wings now. I was initially going to put this with CAT, but...

"SQUAWK SQUAWK! FIGHT ME BITCH, SQUAWK SQUAWK!"

"STOP CURSING, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

"NO, SQUAWK!"

"FINE, THEN SHUT UP!"

Maybe I should censor the language of the machine? I'll consider it eventually. Say hello to Patchy the Parrot! For once, I did come up with a name for it besides being called only Parrot! Patchy is similar to CAT to the extent of that it will defend me. The difference is Patchy has a personality as anyone can tell. If not, they need some help. Believe it or not, I decided to build the whole thing with plastic because I want the bitch as light as possible while still being able to carry my skinny ass. It is mostly for speed. I don't know a circumstance where I would choose it over CAT, but at least it will fight on my side while singing pirate songs!

That was the easy part. I just had to copy and paste CAT's program with a large amount of adjusting. Thankfully, this is my strong suit, so easy peasy lemon squeezy!

The hard part was the Nanobots. Originally, I was going to speed up the building process of the current machine I have. It worked to an extent. It now only takes five minutes instead of ten. However, it started breaking when I continued to upgrade, so we are stuck at a measly five minutes for now! Instead, I built at least ten machines to create the little suckers. That's where all my time went along with getting the supplies and making sure the other devices didn't break.

OCD much because they never broke.

Every minute is spent doing something, whether it's adjusting Patchy's or CAT's programming, working on the machines, or eating like a starving person on Friday and Saturday. Of course, once I'm content with the mechanisms by Saturday night, I work on other experiments instead of sleeping. I don't usually sleep when I'm with Mom anyways. I sleep at Shouta's and work at Mom's. Mom recently got her days up to having me four nights a week, so I only sleep (forced) for three days, but that shouldn't surprise anyone. Not like she notices anyway as work is being a bitch to her!

Even making inventions go boring, so I decided to be a good boy and clean out of the entire support lab for Maijima as he is supposed to be doing that Monday. He deals with my shit. That has to deserve something.

You're welcome, Maijima. It was shit, and I had to detail-clean. Damn idiots don't know how to respect a lab!

That's how Sunday went. During this time, I also learned how awkward it is to be by yourself in the highest security school in the country. Not that I am supposed to be here anyway, but you get my point.

Right now, it is four o'clock on an early Monday morning. I have to be at the airport to travel with my unknown partner by eight. This gives me four hours to mentally prepare to move with whoever I'm going with. I think I have an idea of who it is, but I am praying to God that I'm wrong. I finished cleaning a couple of hours ago. I haven't gotten to work out, so that is what I'm doing right now!

I got to keep my body in shape and not just my mind!

What I wasn't expecting was someone to be entering the lab at four o'clock in the fucking morning! Can you blame me? No, because the teachers don't start arriving until six, and they don't even need to come today because it is summer vacation!

Actually, rephrase, maybe Mei would come here at this time. But why would she when her lab at home is way better?

Anyway, I need to actually protect myself. Both of my robots are fucking charging because they haven't been outside in a while. The logical thing I did was pull out my taser and hide behind the counter. When I hear the footsteps stop, I look up like in a fucking horror movie, which you aren't supposed to do, to find Shouta glaring at me. I quickly hop up and wave with my signature smile.

I think I just upped his depression!

"How long have you been here, and when was the last time you slept?" Shouta gruffly asks. Aren't you supposed to be asleep?

"Why are you here?" I ask. Jeez, my voice cracked there. I get I haven't talked all weekend because I have been ignoring everyone but damn.

"Idiot-alarm went off."

"Smarter than you, at least!"

"Maybe in one area of the brain, but I think the rest of your brain got drained."

"No, I donated it to charity like a good little boy because I don't need emotions!"

"Just answer the previous question."

"Forty-two." Bringing that meme back from the dead. Shouta sighs.

"I'm going to put a while and move on."

"May I ask how did you come to that conclusion, good sir?"

"You're being way more stubborn than usual."

"That's me in general!"

"To an extent. How long have you been here?"

"Since Friday afternoon." For once, I tell the truth. Technically, I always tell the truth. I just fuck up the facts so much that it sounds like a bloody lie.

"Why didn't I think of checking the Support Lab before closing up?"

"Because that is Maijima's job? He did lock up. I was waiting in the bathroom and broke back inside."

"Have you been working all weekend?"

"Why else would I be in here?"

"Last time you threw a firework show, so you can't blame me for asking."

"True except for the fact that it was during school hours."

"I'm not even going to ask. Look, you need to sleep."

"Okay, you can leave now! Bye-bye!" I was about to walk off to go to my machines.

Only to be tied up in the fucking scarf and dragged down the hallway. It doesn't help that Shouta has it so flipping tight!

"Kinky. However, you have a boyfriend you can do this with." I say way too uneffortlessly.

"What is wrong with you?"

"EVERYTHING!"

"My God, shut up, Izuku. Where is your dignity?"

"Out the window."

"Let me complain in peace."

"You ruined that chance the moment you decided to bring me along."

I look up to find that we have arrived at the teacher's lounge as Shouta drags me to his favorite couch. Suddenly, he unfurls me on the floor. Before I scream at him about hygiene, he lifts me up bridal style. He carries me to the couch, sitting down. He lays down and lays me on top of himself as he starts to pet my hair. MY WEAKNESS!

"You don't have to do this. This can't be comfortable." I tell him softly because I know the dumbass is trying to sleep with my weight on top of him somehow.

"You're small enough to be a perfect size. It's comfortable. Now shut up and sleep."

"Isn't there a less awkward way of going about it?"

"I have dealt with you being drunk constantly for two years. There is no such thing as awkward as sad as it sounds." Shouta starts massaging my scalp. Growling, I lay my head on his chest. Somehow, I pass out.

* * *

"GET THE CHILDREN, HELEN, WE GOTTA GO!" This earns me a slap upside the head, "OW! What was that for?!"

"For screaming inside an airport. Come on," Shouta growls as he leads the way.

We are inside an airport, and, obviously, I'm hyped up on energy! Sure, I only got an hour before I punched Shouta awake, but that's all I need!

"Don't sour his mood so early, Sho!" Hizashi teases him.

"He sours mine every morning."

"BITCH, WANNA FIGHT?! I COULD PROBABLY WIN IF I STAY AWAKE LONG ENOUGH!"

"Thank above, you are heading out today."

"SHOUTA!"

"Izuku, you might want to quiet down. You are attracting attention, sweetheart." Nemuri says beside me.

For some reason, Shouta willingly brought Nemuri and Hizashi.

WILLINGLY! Something is about to go down, and I don't know what. Rephrase, I have an idea. I still hope it's wrong.

"We found your babysitter, kid," Shouta says, waiting for me to catch up. Someone doesn't trust me. The four of us walk side-by-side like the Spice Girls as the person before me is revealed.

Fucking Yagi. The skeleton All Might. The man I had to fake suicide to beat is the one I'm stuck with this whole trip?

"I want a refund."

"I don't think that's how that works, young Midoriya." Yagi has the nerve to tell me.

"I can fucking hope!"

"Language!"

"Did you know about this?" I know the answer, but I am making sure.

"Yes. I agreed to it to help mend our relationship for the future." You know what? That's, as much as I hate to admit it, smart. I'm stuck with him for a while anyway. I have a grade to get here.

"Fine."

"Young Midoriya- wait, really? That easily?"

"Izuku is realistic. He knows when to put his emotions aside, believe it or not." Shouta decides to point out. I probably beam because he rarely compliments me on my personality! He quickly ruffles my hair, and I swear I see a small smile, " Stay out of trouble and don't drink." With that, he walks off. Hizashi and Nemuri quickly give me their hugs, and Yagi and I are off on a plane alone!

Someone, please kill me!

* * *

Edited: 3/16/2020

D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DISCORD!

/eDRXTex


	39. Chapter 38 - TO HEAVEN WITH SATAN!

_Dear Izuku,_

_If you have decided to open this letter before the time I told you to open it, you have already lost ten points on your grade. I will know as the stamp has a program in it to let me know when you have open the letter._

_Welcome to the second part of your exam! As you may know by now, if you open the letter on time, your travel partner is Yagi Toshinori, or All Might. I have set you two together as there are benefits to your relationship if it were to improve. You know as well as I that Yagi has a time limit to be All Might. However, on I-Island, he has to be All Might as that is on his passport. While representing UA, you must protect Yagi from going over his time limit. You should know the signs if he is. If you believe he is pushing it, you can bring him to a secluded area and hack the cameras to give him a break. You can ONLY control the cameras when it is needed. You CAN NOT hack the entire island for personal entertainment. This will automatically fail you._

_In addition to protecting All Might, you must stay out of trouble. Below is a list of things you can not do. If you do, it also shows how many points will be abducted._

_Opening letter before being told: 10 points._

_Not going: Automatic failure. This means a zero._

_Killing All Might: Automatic failure._

_Hijacking the plane to go back: Automatic failure._

_Hijacking the plane to crash: Automatic failure._

_Hijacking the plane to go on a free vacation: Automatic failure. (You can only seize the aircraft if needed)_

_Getting arrested: 50 points._

_Getting bounty: 50 points._

_All Might getting caught as Yagi: Automatic failure._

_Hijacking I-Island - Automatic failure._

_Leaving All Might behind: Automatic failure._

_Leaving All Might for long a long time (can not be left alone any more than 4 hours): 50 points._

_Hurting All Might: 50 points._

_Giving All Might a bad reputation: Automatic failure._

_Drinking: 10 points per shot taken. Expect rehab when you get back._

_Smoking: 10 points per cigarette. Expect rehab when you get back._

_Doing drugs: 20 points per done. Expect rehab when you get back. If illegally obtained, 40 points._

_Being rude to a fan: 10 points per insult._

_Getting a bad reputation: 20 points._

_Pranking the citizens: 10 points per prank._

_Pranking teachers from home: 15 points per prank._

_Not coming back before curfew: 1 point per minute._

_All Might reports you for horrible behavior: Depends how bad._

_This list may expand if necessary._

_Have fun and good luck!_

_Nezu_

* * *

WHAT KIND OF FUCKERY IS THIS?

I CAN DO NOTHING!

I DO MOST OF THIS DAILY, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO PASS?! MY GAWD, I MIGHT ACTUALLY CRY!

"Young Midoriya? Are you okay?" Yagi asks skeptically. Oh, he's a skeleton at the moment for those who need help to understand.

"NO! SIR, I DO A GOOD MAJORITY OF THIS LIST ON THE SCHEDULE! THIS IS LIKE ASKING A DRUG ADDICT TO STOP DOING DRUGS! IT AIN'T HAPPENING TILL THEY ARE DEAD!"

"Midoriya, calm down. Your panicking is not helping the situation you are in."

"Of course not!"

Thankfully, we have already taken off. I get up from my seat to walk up and down the center lane. Thank above that nobody is on this plane but us, so I only look psychotic to Yagi.

Not that I care.

"Are you aware of why it is this way?" Sadly, I do.

"I'm not ignorant. It's to practice self-control. I know my flaws, believe it or not. It doesn't mean I'm happy with it. I'm willing to admit that self-control is my biggest flaw." I look at Yagi, and if I may be honest for a moment, it's what depression looks like. If depression had to be a person, that person is Yagi. Then All Might...let me think...he's have him on antidepressants!

"Shouldn't you improve your flaw then?"

"I can control myself. I just choose not to."

"May I ask why?" Welcome to therapy with Yagi! We both certainly need it!

"BECAUSE FUCK SOCIETY AND THEIR WAYS!"

"Language!"

"Didn't we go over this already?" Yagi sighs.

"Yes, but still. You have to mature eventually."

"That's what they all say. Who says I'm not the more mature one here?"

"DAMN, HE IS RIGHT!" Patchy screams. WAY TO RUIN THE MOMENT!

"Censor mode and shut up mode on, Patchy." No response. Good, it worked!

"Are you sure you should bring...Patchy with you?" Yagi asks reluctantly.

"He should be quiet now. I'm going to go talk to the pilot!"

"Midoriya, no!"

* * *

I totally did talk to the pilot, and he was cool with it. His quirk is interesting as well as it lets him deal with the three forces much more manageable than average people. He probably never gets sick from going on roller coasters!

Right now, All Might and I have arrived at I-Island in our hero costumes! Well, a whole-body upgrade for Yagi. Thank God Nezu went ahead and approved mine. I'm still salty that it's my underground costume that will probably never be used for undercover again, but what can I do? I have CAT walking beside me for now, and Patchy is sitting on my shoulder. In my backpack, it has everything I need in life. The rest of the luggage is sent straight to the hotel. Of course, I have my visor on, so I can adjust hearing and all that because this place can be taken over without a problem.

Very easily by someone like me. It's one of those things where it is so intense that the easy ways can be done to get out. I-Island is one of those places. It doesn't help it that it's a flying island.

I just realized that All Might and I being beside each other will get the media crazy. Oh well? I mean, at least I'm not going to be labeled as the villain. Something I did notice, however, is that when the thing scanned us, it showed All Might's actual name at the top. That leads to a question.

"Hey, All Might, how the fuck do you keep your name from the media when it's showing right there?" I ask, attempting to be calm.

"Language. As for your question, I want you to look around to see that nobody is here." It makes sense to a normal person. However...

"All Might, I can hack this place with a little bit of work, but it is possible. They have your name, and now I would like to know your name. You also suck at keeping things a secret. I have no idea how nobody has figured it out yet. Like, if I had this information, I would be going to a reporter immediately for some moolah!"

"Somehow, you made this island look weak security-wise, young Midoriya."

"Sir, my intelligence matches Nezu. I can get anywhere I would like because of boredom."

"Please stay out of trouble."

"Kind of have to. I can't even drink my problems away!"

"I thought you were clean?"

"I am right now!" I can hear All Might saying something about this being a long trip.

Yes. Yes, it will be.

The moment we step out of the terminals into the city, All Might is surrounded by fans. This gets me pushed away from him, so I have to keep my distance. Meanwhile, I will appreciate the beauty of this place.

Like I said previously, this is a technology paradise! So many things to hack, yet I can't! I see people looking at me, suspiciously. That's probably because I have sparks in my eyes, and my costume looks kinda villainous if I may be honest. I was aiming for that. It should look less threatening now without the swords and batons, but eh. That way, people will fuck the fuckity off. I can practically feel the interest in CAT and Patchy, though.

That is expected. They are literal robot animals like no other!

The second thing I notice is that it's all in English. Not that I mind because I'm fluent in too many languages anyway. Time to test my English!

Third, THERE IS FUCKING GODZILLA IN THE DISTANCE! Okay, it goes by a different name, but fuck that because it is going by Godzilla in my book!

Finally, I remember the final little detail. Everyone is allowed to use their quirks here without a license. Of course, I don't have one, so it's useless for me! However, for everyone else, it's a fun land.

Oh, I guess if you want the reason for this place, huh? I-Island was built to put the smartest people together to invent. It has high security, so no villains can get to them. Boring, right?

Anyway, it takes All Might ten minutes to get away from the clingy little bitches. I can say that, right? It's in my head so...

He leads us away to a remote area to stand around a fountain. I'm muting myself here because I don't need to ruin All Might's reputation as that is an 'automatic failure.' When I mean muting, I mean, I put caramel in my mouth for me to enjoy.

I know it's going to happen anyway, but I will set it as a personal challenge.

"Alright, young Midoriya... I'm honestly surprised you're quiet." It takes everything in me not to smack-talk him. When All Might doesn't receive a response, he continues, "We are here because we are waiting for someone special to me. You know you don't have to be completely quiet, right?"

"Which one is it then? It's one or the other, sir! There is no grey area!" I almost screamed.

"For some reason, that makes me feel better. It matches you. You were freaking me out there."

"Okay, back to freaking you out then. Hopefully, they come quickly. We have the main event tonight, and I don't want to be forcing you out of there, sir."

"Of course, Midoriya."

Thankfully, it only takes a couple of minutes. Randomly, I hear a pogo-stick?

Am I going insane finally? I turned around to find a girl on a pogo-stick hopping towards us.

"Uncle Might! It's good to finally see you!" The girl hops off her pogo-stick towards All Might. Of course, the overpowered man catches her effortlessly, and they spin around. There is definitely something familiar about these two. Yet, I'm quick to notice that she uses his hero name with the family name instead of his actual name.

"My goodness! You have grown so big that I don't even recognize you!" All Might enthuses.

"Yeah, I've gotten heavy, huh!?" All Might lifts her up, causing her to giggle.

"Nope, as light as ever," He puts down the girl," Say, where is David?"

"He's at the lab. He has been working on a new breakthrough, and I believe he is close!"

"Ah, what is the man working on this time?"

"I can't tell you because he won't even tell me! He says it's confidential."

"Of course, " Finally, he notices my dumbass, " ah, Melissa, this is young Midoriya."

"Midoriya as in the same boy with the robot cat?!" I can't help but beam. She recognizes me! A boy from another country!

"Yep-a-roo, macaroon! All Might here uses family names, but I go by my given name because I'm too lazy to deal with Japanese ethics! Hello, my name is Izuku! Nice to meet you!" I spin around before raising my hand for a hand-shake. Instantly, she bursts out laughing as she shakes my hand. I got to remember to bleach that later.

"Melissa, nice to meet you! You seriously act this way all the time?" Of course, that is the first question.

"Yip yip! I always act like an attention-seeking little boy." Hey, gotta be honest with the lady. Looking at her now, she is actually beautiful. Melissa has long blonde hair, pretty blue eyes, and a beautiful face in general. Her outfit is interesting to me because it is a button-up white shirt with a pink vest, white pants, pinks socks, and brown boots. It's definitely out there and not in the wrong way, though, maybe for her as it shows her figure well. That will bring the creeps in. We don't need to mention the part that she is taller than me.

Melissa quickly takes note of Patchy on my shoulder, closing inspecting it. She is definitely an inventor. I can tell by her eyes as she is looking over every detail. Patchy, of course, is enjoying the attention and bouncing up and down while squawking some random bullshit.

"It's impressive what you can build and program, Izuku. I would have thought it was an actual parrot if it wasn't for the metal look! And what can CAT do? The announcer didn't do it justice with the explanation!"

TAKE THAT, SHOUTA!

She notices CAT as well. CAT...kinda stands there. CAT isn't built for a personality besides the commands, and even then, it's blunt honesty because it keeps telling me I'm depressed.

Like that's going to change anytime soon!

Then Melissa looks over my hero costume. It takes all my effort not to push her back because she is rather close throughout the whole situation.

"I'm surprised your hero costume is simplistic compared to what you build," Melissa says.

"More than meets the eye." I simply say. Yes, I can be simple. We hear All Might clear his voice, causing us to look up.

"We should head out, you two!" All Might states loudly.

"Oh, right! If we hurry, we will get to papa's lab before he runs off!" With that, she starts running off. All Might and I go after her.

* * *

Melissa goes in the lab first, leaving All Might and I outside for a moment. Yeah, he can't be in this form much longer. I can tell by his body language. I tug on his sleeve like a child to get his attention. He bends down to hear me clearly.

"This better not last long. We still have things to do tonight." I whisper to him.

"Don't worry: David knows. Melissa does not." How supporting. I nod as I let him stand up again. We hear All Might's cue, walk-in, and I let him go in first. Good thing I did.

"YES, I AM HERE! SHAKING WITH EMOTION FOR OUR HEARTFELT REUNION!" All Might screams as he poses.

. . .

Where's the bleach? AND YOU BITCHES SAY I'M AN OVER-DRAMATIC FUCK?! ALL MIGHT MIGHT JUST TAKE THE CAKE HERE!

The strange thing is that it's similar to what I do! Imagine all the places you could relate to someone, yet here is where I connect to All Might!

I barely notice All Might running forward to swing the man around and dropping him on the floor. I can hear them joking and all that, but I'm recovering mentally.

However, when I do return with their cute little reunion, I finally realize who David is.

David fucking Shield! No, it isn't because of how cool his name sounds. He is the most well-known scientist in the world! He was All Might's partner in America; however, we don't care about that! He won a Nobel quirk prize! He was an inspiration in my childhood! I should have known from just the name David, but I had other things to worry about at the time.

Thinking about it, I feel like I'm third-wheeling this family conversation. I guess this is how a security guard feels.

"Young Midoriya, with how you are, you know who this man is, don't you?" All Might asks, finally bringing me into this conversation.

"David Shield. It's an honor to meet you. You were a huge inspiration in my childhood." I say calmly, though, my body language as otherwise as I'm bouncing my heels to get rid of the excess energy.

"It's nice to know someone has been inspired by my work. Especially from someone like you, Midoriya." I swear my eyes sparkle.

"I go by given names, so no need to worry about confusing Japanese ethics! My name is Izuku. You know me?"

"Of course. CAT is a well-built machine that can do so much! It usually takes years to build it, yet here you can build it within a couple of weeks I heard?"

"Yep, because life decided I can't use my primary weapons!"

"It's going to be interesting to see what you build in the future, especially with the bird on your shoulder already showing another design." I forgot Patchy was here! Quietly, I hear All Might cough. He's close. The sparkles go away, and I can see David's expression wiped away as well. That's a good sign that he does know All Might pretty well.

"Hey, Izuku, it's been a while since All Might and I have seen each other. Do you mind leaving us alone for a while?" I wish I could get away from All Might like that. Too bad, I can't. I know what he is doing, though.

"I am required to stay by All Might a majority of the time due to the face I cause too much trouble, " After saying that, I raise my hand to cover my mouth from Melissa and the other dude in the corner who's kinda just there before adding, " I know." David looks surprised for a moment before nodding. I can tell he is trying to get rid of the two people in the room. I got this man, no worries! I turn to face Melissa, " Hey Melissa, do you mind looking for the other UA students? They tend to cause trouble, especially the ashy blonde dude named Bakugo. You might be interested in him as he has interesting support gear. Just know he is a salty boy."

Got to catch the weakness too, ya'll!

"Oh, of course! Later Papa, Uncle Might, Izuku, and Sam!" With that, Melissa runs off to go cause trouble. One down, one more to go!

David takes over, "Hey, Sam, you should take a break?" The man nods and leaves out the same door. For some reason, he felt off. Thinking about it, David feels off too but not as much. Gut feeling. Nezu told me to trust those, but I have no proof to electrocute him yet.

It might be because scientists are not trust-worthy like in the movies. I don't know! Trust them till they break it is my phrase! A stupid one but one nether the less!

The moment 'Sam' left the room, I snap next to All Might's side to catch him as he turns into Yagi. Gently, I set him on the floor as the old man coughs heavily.

Yagi seriously needs to retire soon.

"I knew it was bad from the email, but not this bad," David says as he tries to comfort All Might. Good, because I ain't willing to do it. I'm relating more to All Might now in personality, not in sickness.

Though, if I end up starting my drinking habit again, I might!

* * *

David wanted to test Yagi's quirk level, so we are in his lab. Yagi is hooked up in a capsule practically naked besides boxers. David and I are looking at a screen. Thankfully, I'm able to figure out how all this bullshit works. However, I finally figured out what was wrong with Yagi's left side. He has a LITERAL FUCKING VORTEX THERE THAT LOOKS LIKE KUROGIRI! YOU SHOULDN'T BE WORKING WITH THAT SHIT!

Quirk science isn't my specialty because fuck quirks, but I will try my best to explain what a quirk level is. Quirk levels are basically a representation of how powerful a quirk is. The best way to describe it is it's like a leveling system in a video game, except you are stuck with what you got.

The results pop on the screen, and David gasps while I remain quiet. Yagi's quirk level has decreased over the years by quite a bit. Honestly, that is expected when you have one foot in the grave and cough out blood. Age can probably decrease it too, but I don't know enough information to confirm that. With a sigh, David releases Yagi from the capsule.

David questions the man, "Toshi, why are your quirk levels going down so much? Your quirk level should not decrease this much! I know you were seriously injured by All for One, but to get these numbers are absurd. What in the world happened to you? " While his levels have dropped a bit, Yagi, as much as I hate to admit it, is still a powerful person. However, All for One is a name I haven't heard since I broke into the government. He is the top villain of Japan. At least I know where the injury came from. I should have guessed.

However, that comment put me on edge. I quietly asked CAT to record the interaction.

For a moment, Yagi is quiet as he coughs. Finally, he responds, " I suppose, if you are a hero for a long time, your body falls apart." There is silence. Then David starts to speak again.

"At this rate, the symbol of peace will disappear. The only reason Japan can keep its crime rate at six percent is because of your presence. Other countries have around twenty percent, and some are worse than that. Honestly, a part of me wishes you never left America because America could use you." Yagi stands up, walking over to David's side.

"There's no need for you to be so pessimistic, Dave. The world is full of capable pro-heroes, not to mention the good people like you who support them. Besides, I can still be All Might for a few hours each day - " Yagi gets cut off.

"Come on. What if a monstrous villain appears, and you're not capable of saving us again?"

"Listen. Just in case that day comes, understand that I have no intention of stepping down." Then the silence returns once more. Well, for a moment. Yagi speaks up again; however, he is looking at me, " Young Midoriya, can you give us your take on this?"

FINALLY, MY OPINION IS VALIDATED! Too bad, I have to be serious! I can tell David is surprised that Yagi is asking me of all people. Me too, mate!

"Are you sure this is something to ask him, Toshi?" David questions him, probably thinking his close friend is insane. He ain't wrong!

"While Midoriya may seem immature, he has proven himself multiple times. He is aware of how the world works and can come up with the best solution even if it seems ridiculous at the time." David reluctantly nods before looking at me. I straighten up, form a response in my head, and deliver.

"Yes, sir. Please be aware that my viewpoint may be harsh. Both of the statements are valid. Japan has a six percent crime rate because of All Might. The world is full of capable heroes and inventors. However, both of you are too obsessed with the idea of 'peace.' David, you and I should both know that we will never get peace as it will crumble before us. You can only limit the crime. The pro-heroes in Japan are capable of taking the luggage. The problem is All Might has taken too much. The moment All Might is knocked down, Japan will be in hell. All Might is not invincible. You need to help the other heroes. You need to help the next generation.

Yagi, you should not be working as a hero unless in emergency situations. The pro-heroes can handle a little mugging or anything similar. If All for One is powerful as you say, you need to save your energy for him. You are killing yourself. Imagine the world if the symbol of peace suddenly crumbled before them? You should retire and trust the heroes around you. Yagi, All Might, I rather not see you crushed to the ground. As much as I make it seem I hate you, I do care for you kinda. YOU are human. Let us take the lead, sir. Stop making yourself look like you are the only solution, and let us help you."

Yeah, I didn't get my full opinion in there because it would make me suspicious. I can see both of them contemplating what I said. I decide to add on.

"I'm bored, bye-bye!" With that, I walk out of the lab. I may get lost, but it must be better than being in this awkward conversation!

When I leave the room, I finish recording and send it to Nezu. I rather send it to Hizashi since he can distinguish emotion the best out of all of us; however, there was some shit said that he doesn't know. Hopefully, Nezu can help me out here.

* * *

Good news: I made it out!

Bad news: Where the fuck am I? On the other hand, Nezu warned me to watch out. Shit. I don't want to deal with another villain attack!

Well, the first problem doesn't last long when I hear familiar explosions. It's not triggering the alarms, and I only know one other person who would be allowed to explode, whether in quirk or personality!

I arrive to find my estimation correct! I should go greet myself to get screamed at! The thing is that I have a better idea! You see, Bakugo had to lead me to a villain obstacle course where we have to destroy some robots. Seeing a massive iceberg in the middle of the field leads me to presume my future husband - I mean Todoroki - has been here. I look at the leaderboard to see Todoroki in first place with 14 seconds and Bakugo in second place with 15 seconds.

Oh, so that's what the fight in the middle is about! I can beat them! I sign in as I pull out my phone. You see, these villains are robots. Robots have programs, and programs are hackable. I can hack. Therefore, I can hack them, bitches. Something cool I did is, whenever I use my phone with the visor on, it appears on the visor. So, I can look up at the screen and see what I'm doing while typing on my phone as a keyboard! Anyway, less advertising my hacking! I already got everything set up when I sign in.

There isn't a waiting time! I walk straight on out there, grinning as I step in the center behind Iida, Kirishima, Todoroki, and Bakugo. Pretty much, three of them are arguing while Todoroki is watching. Thankfully, the ice has already melted. The girl coach looks traumatized. I can safely assume that Bakugo must have screamed at her. I nod at her.

"Another last-minute addition, we have Izuku Midoriya! Will he be able to outshine our previous two contestants? We shall see! " The girl announces

All the boys turned around to face me as I do my famous psychotic grin.

"AND GO!"

I press a button on my phone, and the robots shot down.

"OH MY GOD, WE HAVE A NEW FIRST PLACE! IZUKU MIDORIYA AT FIVE SECONDS! AMAZING!" The girl screams as I watch my beautiful face appear on the leaderboard.

"DEKU, WHAT DID YOU DO YOU, IDIOT?!" Bakugo screams as he blasts forward to attack.

"PATCHY, LET'S GO, BABY!" I command the bird. Patchy flies at the boy, crashes into his face, and causes him to fall down. "GOOD BOY, PATCHY!"

"SQUAWK SQUAWK!"

"IZUKU!" I hear my name from the stands. I look up to see Momo, Jiro, Uraraka, and Melissa up there. I quickly run back inside to go to the stands where they are at.

"Heyo! I see you all have met?" I ask.

"Yes! Your class is amazing!" Melissa says excitedly as I hug my sister Uraraka. I would hug Jiro and Momo, but Jiro is not a hugger, and I'm still salty with Momo. I will really need that bleach bath tonight. I'm glad I can fight my pussy phobia somewhat.

"Yeah, they are definitely fighters. Or salty, depending on who you pulled out of the bag." I respond.

Like a magician, Iida appears beside me, " You can not say things like that, Izuku! While you are here, are you going to the party tonight?"

"Being forced to. I have to speak there about my inventions."

"No need to be negative about it! It is a high honor, Izuku!"

"I'm aware of that. I just hate having to be professional."

"You might as well practice it now!" Boo. Thankfully, Melissa breaks this boring chat.

"Hey, I want to go see those two boys at the cafe. I have extra tickets, and I would like to give it to them."

"Other boys?"

"Do you mean Kaminari and Mineta?" Jiro asks.

Melissa, the sweetheart, says, " Yeah! I think they deserve it!" I saw the work wanted ads for a cafe everywhere, so I'm going to assume that is where they come from.

Welp, time to go find them and get ready for tonight because I'm done with emotions right now!

* * *

Thank whoever is looking over me from above! Melissa was willing to lead me to the hotel AND to the party after I change into my formal wear!

"You look great, sweetheart!" I compliment Melissa as she leads the way. OH, I GOT HER BLUSHING! SCORE FOR ME!

"You look nice too, Izuku. I was wondering what made you choose to wear that instead of a suit? It doesn't look as nice as it could be." Call me out.

"Purely for convenience with my inventions. Otherwise, the suit will get wrinkled."

"That's true."

We arrive at the building, and I open the door for her like a gentleman. With a smile, Melissa walks in. I regret walking in after her.

"IZUKU, DID YOU BLOCK ME AGAIN?!" Iida screams as he karate chops the air.

"Uh...CAT, did I block Iida?" I ask CAT as I still have the visor on.

"Yes, meow. Would you like me to unblock him?" CAT asks.

"Yes, please! That's what happens when you call me to scream that I'm late." I state to him. This riles him up for a moment. So far, it's Iida, Kaminari, Mineta, Melissa, and I that are here. Mineta and Kaminari must be in heaven right now because they are literally drooling over the girl.

Sorry, Melissa.

Thankfully, Momo, Uraraka, and Jiro arrive, all beautiful in their own ways! As a group, we are about to enter the elevator with Iida going over the dumbass rules when...

**Dear citizens of I-Island. There is a bomb threat in the city. Everyone must return to their homes until it is clear to come out again. All buildings will be locked down until otherwise. Those who do not go home within ten minutes will be announced as breaking the protocol.**

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

* * *

Edited - 3/17/2020

Discord. I'm too lazy to put it. Look in the last chapter if you want to join. Please join. I'm lonely.


	40. Chapter 39 - Fuck I-Island!

"Everybody, we need to stay here while we let the heroes - IZUKU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET BACK HERE!" Oh Iida, you poor gullible boy. I already found the staircase and started climbing them as I state commands to CAT. I quickly see all sorts of programs slide across the visor.

Oh boy.

"Yeah, let's just wait around for help. When has that ever worked in the movies? Never! Therefore, I'm going ahead! I also need to go save All Might, so my exam grade isn't sabotaged. Anybody is welcome to join me!" With that, I continue forth! Well, did.

Momo, of course, attempts to be the mature adult as she speaks up, "Wait, Izuku, shouldn't we discuss this? What if people are after us? And what do you mean about All Might?"

"People are after us anyway. HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE BEEN THROUGH THIS BULL SHIT? LIKE, UNREALISTIC AS FUCK! Anyway, based on a CAT, they aren't after us. Well, they would be if we came on time. We don't know the concept of time; therefore, we saved ourselves, believe it or not."

"So, they are after the party?"

"Yep. All Might is at the party. With our luck, he is probably trapped because the emergency ropes were triggered. I don't know where sadly, but I can presume it's probably on the heroes, including All Might."

"CAN'T HE JUST BREAK OUT, THOUGH?! HE IS THE NUMBER ONE HERO FOR A REASON!" Mineta freaks out as we crawl the stairwell.

"Technology can surpass if treated correctly. We're in one of the most technologically advanced places in the world. I would be surprised if it didn't trap All Might." Thankfully, Momo takes back over.

"I assume you're going to see the situation first before hacking through?"

"Yes. However, I need a tiny smidgen of information. Melissa, is this the normal procedure for a fucking bomb?"

"LANGUAGE!" Ignored.

"No, it isn't," Melissa responds. She might be the most useful one here. No offense everyone, but she has information on this place.

"And this place is tight-knit, right?" Except for me, but we won't include that.

"Yeah, only certain people can go through. That list is minimal."

"I have some information. I am certain of one thing: someone is where they aren't supposed to be."

"Izuku, they aren't supposed to be hacking through anyway." Momo tries to tell me. Thank above, Melissa got it!

"Do you mean on the top floor?"

"Bonus points for Melissa! They are at the source itself, which is apparently on the top floor! You have to have a wonderful computer to hack through this from the outside. From there, I have two theories. The first theory is the more logical one - they are hacking through. However, you have to be a bloody genius to get through this bullshit; thus, the second theory is possible. They were let in by someone."

"ANOTHER TRAITOR!?" Damn it. Mineta, shut up. You're not helping with the world's problems, pervert! However...

"Pretty much, yeah. It has to be one of the top people." I, of course, already have theories of who it is. However, I can't really say it when their family is in the room with me.

"But the systems and the leaders thoroughly look over people's backgrounds before letting them in!" Melissa states.

"True. However, who says somebody can't switch sides? If anything, they have probably been here a while and decided to switch sides for a purpose. Scientist! Tricky, I tell ya!"

"Can you hack through the top security?"

"He probably can! He can hack through the gov-!" Sorry Kaminari, but I'm going to cut you off here. This is why people think you're the UA traitor!

"Not all the way."

. . .

"WHAT!?" Damn, they are loud. That's my job, usually!

"Do I need to switch to our native language for you all to understand? Besides, I need more information before I start exploding the place."

"IZUKU, WE ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO-" Does this boy not get a joke?

"Iida, you're not helping with my mentality right now. Oh, we are here!" Thank God! Iida should have gone in the military. Damn.

For further plot convenience, we even appear on the second floor that looks down to the first floor. It seems like a pleasant place with food tables, alcohol, and candles if you ignore all the heroes tied up.

Who wants to take a guess on who is on the first floor?! Nobody? I will answer it for you!

All Ass! I mean, All Might!

As suspected, he is in a bit of a KNOT!

. . .

You can kill me. I don't mind after that bull shit.

"How were you able to predict so much, if I may ask?" Momo asks with undertone in her voice. I have been around Nezu, the same rat who has me regularly stalk people. I think I can tell the slightest change in mood. I just can't tell you what. I tap my visor as I look at her.

"My visor is showing me the programming. Pretty simple to understand once you translate the ten different languages it's in. I can see what is going on in the building without us being tracked, at least."

"You realize that's not normal, right? Also, you can do that but not hack it?" Jiro asks. I can practically feel the skepticism from everybody.

"Normal to me! And I can hack it, but we would be tracked down unless I randomize everything in the program. That gets kinda hard, especially if they start trying to kick me out. While I'm talking to you, shove your fucking earlobe into the ground, please!"

"IZUKU, PLEASE USE PROPER LANGUAGE AND POLITELY ASK FOR SOMETHING!" Honestly, at this point, I shouldn't have to say who it is. Ignored.

"Um, why?" I can't blame the skepticism this time.

"I'm going to talk to All Might. I'm hoping the idiot knows sign. If he is to start talking right now, could you hear him?"

"Yes." Hallelujah, we have something! This is practically what her quirk was born to do. I wonder how many people has she stalked on? I'll have to ask her that later. For now, I have to save my grade.

"I need you to translate for me. I can sign to him, but I don't have fantastic hearing like you. Can you do that for me? Please?" Yes, I can say please.

"Yeah, sure. How are you going to get his attention without anybody else noticing?" I can't go down there and punch his smile away, huh? Shit. I have to catch him with the eye.

Oh wait, this is simple.

I pull out my phone to turn on flashlight mode. I turn it on and off a couple of times until All Might looks at us. I put away my phone and raise my hands to sign.

(Italics are sign)

_"Please tell me you can read what I'm signing. Otherwise, I can't help you. On another note, we can hear you talk."_

I can see his lips moving. I can't hear him, but at least he got the point!

"He says he can. The whole island is under hostage. David and his assistant were removed from the room a few minutes ago."

. . .

I will be honest. It slipped my mind that they can control the entire island under a single system. WELL, THAT'S FUCKING DUMB! My point is further proven as those two were individually pulled out. Of course, they could be going after David because he is well-known. That doesn't mean he is eliminated from the list.

_"Information on enemies."_

"They have guns. Quirks are unknown. The main leader has a metal mask on." That doesn't help much. I wish we had internet because the visor has facial recognition, but you know that bitch is down too. Actually, I have a better question.

_"What happened when they were removed?"_

"They were going to take just the assistant, but David volunteered himself to go."

"Dumbass! Sorry Melissa, but your dad is off to the meat grinder because he is a fucking idiot!" I can't help but tell her as I tug on my hair.

"We can save him, can't we?!" Melissa grabs for any hope. I think she is about to cry, but my emotionless ass can't tell. I sigh. I have to attempt even if they are possibly traitors, don't I?

Damn it.

"I have two plans. I'm giving a choice to ya'll as one plan is riskier than the other. The first plan is to lay low and climb to the top ourselves. However, the little robot dudes I see everywhere will attack us. I can't hack us through this. We will be found out eventually, probably; therefore, people will be sent to take care of us. Probably the stronger members. The second plan involves more of me. We get away from this area, I start hacking this place up, which leads to the guards coming at us, and while they are busy, All Might is free along with the other heroes. We will be taking brute force. Everybody will be after us. However, this will give us a chance to prepare for whatever the hell they will attack us with. We can probably attack them as they have no idea what our quirks and all that jazz unless they look it up. Up to ya'll."

Jiro looked up at me as she removes her jack, " All Might says you shouldn't do anything, but he knows you will do something anyway, so you're allowed to do what is necessary. Don't do anything stupid."

"He's goddamn right, and his opinion doesn't matter here. We can't sit, especially when the heroes can't do shit now. All Might just gave us proof. Thank you, Jiro." I state as I pull out my phone to start searching through the programming. I might as well have an idea of what we are working with.

Surprisingly, Todoroki is the next one to speak, " So we either fight a couple of people without All Might or a whole group with All Might." A better way of saying it!

"You said you can randomize the program to make it harder to find us, right?" Momo asks.

"I can, but it's not a guarantee. It also makes it harder to let All Might out."

"I don't see why we are doing anything! Don't you remember the USJ, Izuku?!" Mineta screeches out.

"Excuse me, but you weren't the one killing a living thing or sacrificing your life! If anything, you were acting like a pussy like you are right now!" He's pissing me off.

A bubbly voice comes through, " I think we should trust Izuku! He knows what he is doing! He probably has it planned out like he always does, don't you Izuku?!"

"Thank god someone trusts me! Uraraka, I could kiss you right now if I could! Of course, I do! I just need ya'll to choose if you want the more risky plan or not." Uraraka, the precious girl, continues to support me.

"Think about it. When has Izuku's plans ever failed?"

"I would like to mention that I have beaten all of your asses when everyone was to face me. With a concussion, I might add!"

"Is Izuku that smart?" Melissa questions the class.

"Believe it or not, yes. Despite his outrageous behavior and language, Izuku is the smartest in the class within reason. If you are paired with him, it is a guaranteed win. It's the ideas that may be stupid." Iida sighs.

"BUT THEY WORK, DON'T THEY?!"

"Well, yes...I know better than to refute you at this point."

"Glad you're learning! Now choose before I go without any help!"

Momo continues to investigate my idea, " Do you have an idea of how to knock out an entire crowd?"

"This class is full of powerhouses. I would hope so!"

"I say we trust him with the more risky plan. He's probably being dramatic over it." Of all people, Momo agrees first? Alright then.

"It's called making sure people don't die. Learn it." I state.

"I will follow Izuku as well." Uraraka. I'm too lazy to properly say how.

"If Momo will follow, I will too." Oh, fuck you, Jiro.

"Always follow the smart dude!" Kaminari. True 50 percent of the time. The rest means they are a villain.

"Please don't get us killed." Iida.

"Let's do this! I might slow us down, but I would like to try!" Yeah, I'm not letting you get away with that, Melissa.

"Actually, Melissa, you know your way around this place. I get lost too easily, so you will be helpful. You probably know a lot about this place. Question: what is your quirk? I need an idea of what to work with."

"Oh, I'm actually quirkless..."

. . .

"GIRL, ME TOO! HIGH FIVE!" I AM SO HAPPY. WE EVEN HIGH-FIVE TO PROVE IT!

"Wait, you don't have a quirk? I would have thought you had an intelligence quirk!"

"No, this is natural, darling." For some reason, I see a particular look cross Uraraka's face. I don't know why, though.

"Wait, do you carry germ-x on you?" Oh yeah, that habit. Most people are used to it, but newer people question my sanity. Anytime I touch someone, I use germ-x or bleach. It depends on who it is.

"Yes, need some?"

"I'm good."

"Are you guys really going to follow him?!" Mineta asks. Everybody nods, and he sighs and relents. The whole crew is together!

We have:

Smart boi!

Smart gurl!

Strict Sonic!

Gravity-defying girl!

Amazon with auto-delivery!

Music girl!

Hot boy with a cold quirk on the side!

Pikachu!

And Pervert!

We got this!

"LET'S DO THIS, BITCHES!"

"LANGUAGE!"

* * *

I have found the place to start the drama! It's a large hallway that I don't mind destroying.

"CAT, equip."

"Meow!"

CAT disassembles as flying at me. It turns itself into metal armor with all sorts of cool features. Glad I didn't go with a tuxedo!

"Is this the place we are leading them to?" Momo inquires.

"Yes. The plan is rather simple: Todoroki, you're freezing their asses. Can you do that?" I receive a nod. Good. I continue, " Alright. Jiro, I need you to listen in on them and let us know when they are arriving. Once they are immobilized, we need to start heading to the top. During this time, I will let All Might out. So we have an idea, Melissa, where is the nearest elevator?"

" If we go straight and take two rights, we should find one. However, you will have to hack through."

"Good to know. Are we ready to start this show?" I see their determined nods, and I grin. I start tapping on the phone to see what I can do. Right now, the speaker system is the easiest to hack.

I'm going to have fun. I adjust the microphone.

Through this hacking experience, I realize that they are using the source itself. There is no hacking. That makes things tougher as I have to go through more code, but I got this. Eventually, I got through the system, and my sexy voice blasts through.

"HELLO EVERYBODY! Mister villain people, you forgot to account for a hacker! Sure, it was a little troublesome, but here I am. It's my show tonight! Now, I can screw this place up harder than I screwed your mother, so be careful what you do! Let's see how this rolls, baby!"

"LANGUAGE!"

"First off, that wasn't even bad. Second, they can hear your strictness over the microphone."

"You will still get in trouble for that, though!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures!"

"Wrong place, wrong time! Shouldn't you turn off the microphone now?"

"I mean, I could."

"I'm pretty sure that means he won't." Momo elaborates.

"RING-A-LING, DARLING!" Our conversation gets cut off by Jiro.

"Now!" Suddenly, the room drops to freezing as the floor is covered in ice and frozen villains.

"Heroes 1, Villains 0! Let's go!" With that, I shut off the microphone, and we all let Melissa lead us to the elevator.

More like I'm riding because CAT provides free wheel transportation. Meanwhile, I'm hacking the system again.

"Ah-hah! Got it!" Oddly enough, nothing is fighting against me. They must lack experience, or they suck at their job. I'm not complaining! The elevator is even more accessible.

Then, the rain on my parade arrives.

"I AM HERE! GOOD JOB ON APPREHENDING THOSE VILLAINS!" All Might exclaims with his proud smile.

"Thank god!" The rest of my class breathes.

"Uncle Might, glad to see you safe!" Melissa smiles.

All Might adds, "The heroes down there got it!" I fucking hope so.

"Yeah, yeah, we're going up. Get in." I'm not in the mood to deal with him more. I have to is the only reason I'm still here. I roll into the elevator as we all cram inside. It's awkward with All Ass being so huge, but we make it work!

With that, we going...

"UP UP UP UP, ON AN ADVENTURE!"

"It boggles me how childish you act," Iida informs me.

"Whatever. Update, we aren't going all the way. Only to floor 100. We have to transfer elevators from there. That or we climb."

"Care to let me know what is going on, young Midoriya?" All Might asks. I guess.

"I'm willing to bet my life savings that there is a traitor. Someone was let in. They are on the top floor right now."

"Thank you for the information." I just nod. Not worth talking when I'm tip-tapping on my phone to hack. I do put on elevator music to keep us entertained. You're welcome!

Welp, we are on the 100th floor. We move out to find we are in an observatory of some sort. Like, I would have mistaken that we were in a forest otherwise!

With our luck, the scene we arrive at sucks. We come to Kirishima being punched into the wall. Good thing for his hardening quirk! Actually, how the fuck did he get up here? Anyway, Bakugo is dealing with two villains by himself. To tell you the truth, he is failing miserably.

"Todoroki, go help him. Everyone else, we need to pass them to the elevator behind them." I should send All Might; however, he has a time limit. I don't need him getting hurt before the real fight. I can see how All Might looks like he is about to hip-hoppity in. I sigh, " All Might, trust me on this." Todoroki goes forward to start playing with ice. Quietly, I lead the way around the massive fight. They looked fucked over, but I know they got this. They are the power-houses in our group with reason, and they aren't stupid. I shove everybody in the elevator, and up we go again after some more hacking.

I'm starting to hate hacking right now! Thankfully, this should be the last of this bullshit I do.

"We are going to the top floor. I have no idea what we should expect, but be ready. " I do. I just don't want to start an argument in an elevator.

DING!

The door opens, and the first thing we arrive in is a vast room filled with filing cabinets. It almost looks like that library in Harry Potter, where they put things you aren't supposed to have. I don't know. I haven't watched it since I was itty bitty. In the center, the assistant, Sam, I believe his name is, is shot in the chest. I quickly zoom forward to bend down. Thankfully, there is a pulse.

"Momo, you can deal with this, right?"

"Yes." I hear in reply.

"Good. Jiro stay with her," I quickly pull out an extra headset I always keep with me and throw it at her," I need you to listen in case anybody comes up. If someone does, let me know. You guys are our first line of defense. Actually, Kaminari, stay here too. If I bring you with me, you're going to be useless. Momo can at least make an insulated blanket to protect them and let you electrocute the place. You would be the better attacker, after all." I'm actually using a similar plan they did at the USJ. I remember that from watching the footage when I asked for it. I can't watch my part of the fight without freaking out somewhat, but I can watch everyone else's without a problem!

With this, it leaves Iida, Uraraka, Mineta, All Might, Melissa, Patchy, and I. Only three of them I never fight with!

Oh boy.

I got to do this for emergencies. We start running, well, rolling. On the way, we find the control room.

"All Might, go ahead. We need to get rid of this lockdown still!" I command. All Might nods before zooming off. We walk in to find a dude in the room. Left alone.

STUPID!

I bend down to Mineta's height and whisper, " Get him stuck on the floor and in the chair." Mineta glares at me, but I push him forward rudely. He deserves it. Quietly, he walks toward the lazing man and attaches his balls all over him. It takes way too long for the man to notice.

"What the fuck?!" Yeah, I don't want to hear him complain. I walk over to punch him in the face. He is officially knocked out.

"Melissa, come over here and get this thing rolling again." I feel like a badass boss right now. Melissa quickly gets the systems back together. Alright, we did our job, " Mineta, stay here. Feel free to rough him up as you like."

"By myself?!" Damn pussy. I'm not leaving him with one of the girls, and Iida is considered valuable right now. He is the only other powerhouse here.

"Yes. Let's go!" Honestly, I just wanted an excuse to leave Mineta. He is the second line of defense. He only has to stick them to the ground for Christ's sake!

We leave the panicking Mineta behind to head to where All Might is. When we arrive...

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKERY IS THIS?!"

THERE IS A LITERAL FUCKING STORM OF METAL IN FRONT OF ME! My dumbass was so distracted that we were almost hit by a sheet! Thankfully, Iida did become useful and uses his quirk to smash it out of the way. He has to focus on breaking them out of the way. All Might isn't doing so hot as he is resisting being fucking crushed.

Wait...CRUSHED!? AND THE DUMBASS AIN'T EVEN PAYING ATTENTION BECAUSE HE IS SO DISTRACTED WITH ANOTHER PIECE TRYING TO CRUSH HIM!

I zoom forward and throw my grapples forward.

COME ON, HURRY YOU, FUCKERS!

Finally, they latch onto his arms. I pull him back to prevent his icky death. That causes him to fall on the ground, but you can't expect me to do everything here.

"Dumbass! Pay attention! I know you have limits, but plus fucking ultra, mate!" I attempt to encourage. Too bad, my remark seems to catch the attention of the wrong person.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?! The kid that has been ruining my plans!" Suddenly, I feel lifted and forced forward until I come face to face with a dude that I presume to be the boss. I'm quick to notice the device on his damn head. Somehow, I feel that is the reason we are here. Anyway, he continues, " I have no idea how you were able to cause so much trouble, but you did, you quirkless brat! You will pay!" Suddenly...

SNAP!

Pain explodes in my right arm. I bite my tongue to keep from screaming the pain. I know I need to act quickly. I look at him with my psychotic grin and pull forth my aura. This will only give me a moment for someone like him, but that's all I need.

**"So that's how we are going to play? Alright. Patchy, attack."**

Thankfully, the bird does what I ask and slams into the dude's face! However, this leads to my falling demise as I was being held mid-air. The sensation stops abruptly as I feel the wind hit my face, and I get set on the ground. I look up to see All Might.

"Midoriya, are you alright?!"

"Yes. CAT, detach, and go into cannon mode. Uraraka, use your quirk on my arm. Iida, defend. All Might, win - " Before I continue, a bunch of metal flies at us.

"ALL IN ONE KILL?! I'LL TAKE IT!" The villain's voice echoes. This gives us barely time to react. Thankfully, plot convenience conveys as explosions can be heard, and the temperature drops.

"GET TO IT, ALL MIGHT! YOU CAN'T GO DOWN THAT EASILY!" Bakugo growls.

"Thank you, young Bakugo!" Is all we heard before a flash goes through our vision. Pretty sure that encouraged All Might. Iida, Todoroki, and Bakugo take care of the flying debris. While they do that, I might as well prepare. I'm glad both Patchy, and the Ants are made of plastic because we would be screwed otherwise.

"Ants, on. Patchy, wing mode." Oh, I decided the nanobots' name is too long to say, so we are sticking with ants now! Patchy becomes a pair of wings on my back while the ants kinda just sit in my bag.

"Izuku, are you insane?! You aren't going back out there!" Uraraka freaks out. Jeez, make that two. I haven't argued with Patchy or Melissa yet.

"I mean, yes." At least I tell the truth! Uraraka facepalms.

"Do you even have an idea of what to do now?" Melissa questions.

"Wait till I'm needed. I ain't going in if I'm not needed."

"That's something." Uraraka mumbles.

That something didn't last long because everyone is tired of this man's bullshit. Everyone is slowing down, and All Might looks ready to die! Actually ready to die! I don't know what happened, but I know he is thrown back with metal wires trapping him.

Shit. Shit shit shit. All Might!

My feet move before I can think, my broken arm flapping behind me like a dead chicken. Besides that, we should be fine! I jump, the wings flap behind me, and I fly forward to All Might. The backpack rips, allowing the ants to surround me and build up quickly in size. Thank gawd, I decided to wear the headband that lets me control these little fuckers! When I reach All Might, I imagine the ants surrounding his in sphere shape as compressed as possible. The place becomes dark beside the lights on my wings. We can hear the smashes outside trying to breakthrough.

My protection plan worked somehow! Too bad, I can smell the blood coming from All Might. However, I need to focus. The sounds stop, leaving the occasional scraping of metal screeching through. I start trying to force the sphere outwards.

Fuck, no working. Wait.

"CAT, repeat: Freeze or explode where we are." I never had a use for that feature till now. I'm glad I added that. The temperature drops once more, and explosions fill the area. I force the sphere out once more. Loud cracking noises can be heard before the space around us breaks, and we fall downward. I focus for a moment to create a platform with the ants below us to catch us. We land with a harsh 'thump.'

"Midoriya, you shouldn't be moving, especially with your arm." All Might tells with a specific dark tone. I can't help but growl.

"And you aren't supposed to be losing, number one hero. You are about to crash. You can't fight by yourself. Let us help, you fucking dumbass! We are here for a reason! STOP HURTING YOURSELF AND LET US HELP!" All Might is quiet for a moment.

A moment too long, in my opinion.

Debris flies past us towards a focal point in the middle of the sky. All that metal solidifies into a gigantic metal cube...for some reason. Don't ask me, I don't know why. All I know is that it can destroy this whole place.

"Alright. Can CAT still do a cannon blast?"

"Yes. Combining powers?"

"Correct, Midoriya. Go down, so you are at least out of the way."

"Yes, sir." I think that is the first time I said 'yes, sir,' and it literally meant 'yes, sir.' I force the ants to crawl down to the ground as All Might zooms in, " CAT, prepare the ultra blast. Aim for that cube. Avoid All Might." I feel two hands on my shoulders before getting smacked upside my head, " I know what I'm doing, no need to worry."

"I know, but still Izuku," Uraraka tells me. I feel the gravity lifted off my arm again. I didn't notice it was in the first place if I may be honest. I need to focus, though. I keep an eye for out All Might.

Finally, he appears out of the rubble and zooms at the cube. Finally, it's time to win.

"SMASH!" "ULTRA BLAST, CAT!"

Blinding light fills our sight as the cube explodes that forces me to look away. However, another problem comes to mind.

CAT is out of order. Ultra blast is a move that will automatically kill CAT as it is its most powerful move. We need more energy because that dude is surrounding himself again.

Fuck!

"Patchy, detach, and go help All Might!" The wings on my back disappear to reveal the bird again. It flies up to All Might. Another power boost.

"WE SHALL BRING PEACE ONCE MORE, SMASH!" "PATCHY, ENERGY BEAM!" The light returns.

* * *

God. Am I alive?

I am? Shit.

This place kinda sucks. Like, I-Island was supposed to be the perfect paradise for me! Then everybody had to ruin it! First, Nezu had to send a letter with fucking rules in it! Then, the rat sends me with my fucking enemy besides Bakugo, All Might! The cherry on top?

A FUCKING VILLAIN ATTACK!

That's how my depression came to be once more! The end!

. . .

I have to finish this, don't I? DAMN IT!

I stand up, ignoring everybody and my dead chicken arm, and walk through the debris. I'm about to kill a mother fucker.

"Izuku, what are you doing now?!" Iida attempts to threaten me.

"I have someone to talk to and possibly arrest. Melissa, come on. You might as well listen to this." They know better than to stop me now. Melissa looks at me reluctantly before following.

I don't blame you, girl.

After some thinking, I run upon one of the two things I need. Actually, I was looking for something else first, but this will do.

The stupid mask the guy was wearing. It has a circle in the morning with four tentacles (?) attached to it. I have no idea where he is. Oh well! I pick it up and continue.

Eventually, I hear some blabbering in the distance. I raise my hand to stop Melissa as I climb to the top of the pile. In the distance, I see All Might looking dead and my victim.

David fucking Shield.

"Stay here," I direct Melissa as I walk down there. I'm about to ruin this reunion, like how I ruin every family gathering with my quirklessness! When I'm a safe distance from them, I start my accusation," You were the one who started this bullshit, weren't you?" At least the man has the face of looking as depressed as I feel.

"Yes. Yes, I did, and I'm sorry." I can practically hear the guilt.

"Like sorry is going to solve all our problems. You know how many people's lives you put at risk? More than you can imagine. Now, **tell me what this does.**" I start with a dark tone. I lift up the metal squid. Sorry, I have no idea what else to call it.

"It raises a person's quirk level when on." Okay, the pieces are coming together.

"This was for All Might, wasn't it?" I know he isn't a bad guy, at least. He's just a fucking idiot! I'm trying to figure out what happened, so I don't make up stupid shit to the cops because he is going to jail. Too much has happened to make him innocent.

"You and I both know the Symbol of Peace can't fall. Japan will fall with him." I can't help but sigh. I see All Might transform to Yagi beside me. I'm shaking with anger, but I can hold that back for later.

"Yet, you were going to make him wear this? This would have killed him! You were asking for trouble the moment you built this. It makes me sick just looking at it. All Might won't live forever. If Japan falls, it deserves to. Before I forget..." I drop the device and stomp on it. I keep going until the only thing that remains is pieces. I can see the shock on his face as I continue, "I'm not letting anyone get to that level again. There is a reason for it to be declined. Respect it. Now, let me know if I'm right: You hired villains to take over this tower, so you and Sam could get this and work on it?"

"They were supposed to be fake. Sam betrayed me, but I don't feel anger over it."

"Is he the one who set it up?"

"Yes." Gullible bastard.

"Alright, then. So you were going to leave your daughter behind?" That seems to have triggered something.

"It's for peace!"

"Peace, my ass! That is unfair to her, especially when what you did is illegal! If that device was passed to someone else, or even reproduced, the world would be fucked! You probably also fucked up All Might's injury more! Honestly, I'm questioning your friendship, as it seems like he is treated more like an item rather than a person. All Might, I will leave it to you. Don't let personal experiences get in the way of your choice of what to do with him."

I walked off to keep from exploding. I honestly want out of here. I will be surprised if they continue this convention. If so, I'm here for the rest of the week. If they cancel, that means we are getting kicked out soon. I hope tomorrow morning. I'm done with this hell hole where I have to act like a decent human being.

Right now, I need to find my inventions CAT and Patchy. The ants are already back in the bag, so that is something I can recover. It shouldn't be too hard. Melissa, bless the girl, helps me. I can tell she is nervous, probably for how stiff I am, but she will have to deal with it. Patchy is found first. It's still together, so that is good! However, the battery is dead. That's an easy fix, so I don't mind. I lift the bird with my free hand and get to digging again.

"Hey, Izuku, shouldn't you wrap your arm?" That slipped my mind. I rip the sleeve of my shirt off and make a makeshift cast for now. After looking for a few minutes, we walk back to the classmates where we find CAT. Setting Patchy down, I search the components of CAT to see what kind of shape it is in.

Fried and broken. The leg that my broken arm was attached to is broken as well. The only thing that can be taken is the plates, and that's useless. All those hours of work glare back at me, destroyed. Quietly, I stand up and walk past the class to go back inside.

"Deku, snap out of it! We won, you dumbass!" Bakugo growls somewhere behind me. I flip him off and leave them behind. I can hear soft muttering. All I go within my hand is a dead Patchy. My other hand is kinda fucked, so I can't hold anything there. Now to find my way out so I can scream!

* * *

I made it out! I also manage to find my way back to the hotel because I remember specific landmarks on the way there.

The whole time I ran, trying to shake the anger out of me. It didn't work. I arrived at the hotel room as angry as before.

It just pisses me off that one of the smartest men in the world did this fuckery! I can see myself doing this, but a man with a daughter? No!

I enter the room to find Yagi sitting on the bed, worried. When he heard the door open, he immediately looks to see me and seems relieved. Then, he notices my still broken arm. He quickly stands to walk over.

"I'm not dealing with this tonight, Yagi." I start, but he cuts me off!

"You aren't going to hurt yourself more, young Midoriya."

"Odd to hear you saying that as you're doing the same fucking thing constantly."

"You're still growing! I'm not!"

"Age doesn't make a difference. We are still hurting ourselves either way. However, if you want me to deal with it, I will." I drop Patchy on the bed, grab my medical bag that I always keep with me, and carry it into the bathroom. I close the door and lock it.

"MIDORIYA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"GET THE CAMERAS FROM EXTREME CHEAPSKATES, I'M SAVING MONEY!" I can still have a sense of humor while angry.

"MIDORIYA NO!"

"MIDORIYA FUCKING YES!"

Yes, I'm doing my surgery! I watched enough Youtube videos! I have a medical degree somewhere! I got this!

Okay, but seriously, I know a ton about medical. I got this. I'm going to bless your eyes, so you don't have to see this. See ya after!

* * *

An hour later, my anger is gone, my bones are back together, and my cast as black as my soul is on! Just don't ask how I did it with one hand!

I head out to see Yagi on the phone.

"I'm not kidding! Midoriya is doing his own surgery!" Suddenly, he notices me, " Midoriya! Are you alright?" I think he put whoever he is talking to on speaker.

"I'm still alive, and my bones are back in place!" Then the person on the phone finally speaks.

"Please tell me All Might is lying, Izuku." A gruff, tired voice asks through the device.

OH FUCK, IT'S SHOUTA!

"Uh, miss ya, bye!" Before Yagi can react, I grab the phone and turn it off.

"Seriously, Midoriya? What if there were complications?"

"I would have worried about it when the time came."

". . .I will let Aizawa and Recovery Girl deal with you back home. I'm going to sleep. You should too. We are heading back tomorrow morning." With that, Yagi goes to his bed and lays down while I play games on my laptop all night. I can't sleep when I'm excited to get out of this hell!

Bye, everyone! See ya soon!

Or not!

* * *

Edited 3/18/2020

Honestly didn't expect this chapter to be this long!

You want to know what you could be doing while you wait? You could join my Discord server and pretend to be people you aren't!

Or be yourself. I do judge either way.

/eDRXTex


	41. Chapter 40 - Dang It Recovery Girl

Because I deny I will bring it up later, David didn't go to jail because they still needed him for shit. He's only being carefully inspected.

Do I think he deserves a harsher punishment?

HELL YES! HE GOT HIS DAUGHTER IN THIS SHIT FOR FUCK SAKES!

But that isn't my choice. Moving on, I got Melissa's number legally.

Score!

Alright, alright, time for the actual story!

* * *

The moment that stupid plane landed, I jumped out of the door and rolled down the railing.

Actually did. With a broken arm.

"Midoriya, be careful! At least wait for me!" I hear Yagi in the background, begging. That is probably because he is still salty that I did my surgery.

Do you know how expensive it is to have people to do your surgery? SUPER FUCKING EXPENSIVE! Why am I going to pay someone when I have the supplies to do my own? The only real problem is pain.

I can suck it up and deal with that, honey! I haven't taken a pain relief yet!

I do wait for him, though. When he finishes climbing down the stairs like a pansy, he glares at me with his blue eyes for a moment before asking, " How do you have so much energy when you should be slowed down?"

"Pain doesn't do shit to me!"

"Language..." He sounds so tired of me right now. I kinda feel bad. Like, two percent, I feel bad. That's a rather large percentage for someone like me! Usually, it's one percent. That's considered lucky! Nevertheless, I decide to remain quiet while walking.

We enter the airport to head to the conveyor when a thunderous voice overrides everyone else's voice.

"IZUKU!"

Holy shit, it's Hizashi! Jeez, he is loud without his quirk. I turned around to see my squad, Hizashi, Nemuri, and Shouta, approaching me. Hizashi is the first to walk up to me, look over me, and pull me into a harsh side hug.

Everyone seems off. Fuck you, Nezu, because now I notice this shit!

"Let's just hurry with your stuff and get your arm checked over," Shouta growls. Damn, someone is salty. Like that threatens me! Apparently, he threatened Yagi because he is gone.

The moment I get my shit, Shouta is at my side. He grips my free arm and forces me forward while taking my bag.

"Would you like to let go? I can walk?" I'm kind of confused if I may be honest. All I get in response is a tighter grip.

Alright then.

I turn my head to see Hizashi and Nemuri behind us, flashing me a look that I interpret as 'bitch, you are about to die.' Let's ask them! I raise my voice for them to hear, " Want to explain what is going on with this man? Did you two not get it on last night, Hizashi?"

"Izuku! Do you not know how to censor yourself with these kinds of things?!" The man in question screeches. Meanwhile, Nemuri is softly laughing, almost as if she is limiting herself. Surprisingly enough, Shouta doesn't react at all. He just walks faster, causing me to speed up as well. I have a feeling I won't get a response from him.

"No. But seriously, I need an answer. I'm attempting to worry here."

"What do you think it is?" Nemuri asks. I mean, there is a lot of shit he can be mad about. The thing is that I haven't been around him for an entire day, so I have done nothing! I wasn't allowed to prank him at all! Oh, wait...

"What time was it when All Might called?"

"That was in the middle of the day." He should have been up at that time. Wait a minute...that tone that readers can't tell!

Why do we bother fixing the wall at this point?

"You know, don't you? You just won't tell me." Two nods. Oh, fuck me! Not literally, but more like kill me. During our conversation, Shouta led us out of the airport and has forced us into the car that the UA staff shares. I'm forced in the back with Satan here, and Hizashi and Nemuri are in the front with bliss.

Lucky.

Now, what have I done to piss Shouta off?

* * *

Alright, so we are at UA, and I still have no idea what is going on. Shouta drags me inside the building towards the devil woman's office.

Recovery Girl's office.

WHAT THE FLIPPITY DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! I HAVE BEEN A GOOD BOY, THE WHOLE TIME!

I'm forced inside the office to see Recovery Girl prepared for something. The moment I walked in, she smacks me upside the head with her cane.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Yeah, I'm salty now.

"For worrying, everybody! Now, go behind the screen. I need to do an x-ray on your arm." Recovery Girl states as she pushes me in the direction. Thank gawd, I wore no metal today.

"But, my arm is fine?"

"I'm not going to believe you until I see it myself. Be quiet before I wack you again."

"You will find a reason to anyway!" That's the absolute truth. I will be surprised if I don't have a bald-spot from her by now.

This, of course, gets me a hit from the cane again.

It only takes a couple of minutes. When I step out, I spin in circles to release some pent-up energy. Recovery Girl faces the three adults in the room as I walk over to join them.

"Well, believe it or not, Midoriya's arm is done correctly. It seems to be healing correctly, as well. The only thing I would have done differently is knocking him out and giving him pain medication."

"This is why you should have more faith in me," I say with a smirk.

"Except you didn't account for complications, Midoriya."

"Social Darwinism! I die, I die - damn, stop hitting me! And you wonder why I have mental problems!"

"Unless you want to keep that cast on, I recommend you be quiet!" Sadly, I got to shut up because I kinda want my arm back, " I didn't expect you to go quiet."

I wasn't born yesterday, Grandma! I ain't going to respond to that. Recovery Girl kisses my cheek, and I feel my arm heal. Yay, my arm is back! Suddenly, I stumble. I close my eyes as my vision betrays me as I am dizzy! The last time that happened was when I drank too much...so always! Thankfully, I'm able to catch myself, but I feel a hand grip my upper arm of the unbroken arm.

"Izuku, are you okay?" I hear Hizashi's worried voice.

"Yip! I just got a hang-over is all!" I respond way too happy.

"Midoriya, when was the last time you slept and how long?" Recovery Girl asks. It takes me a moment to recollect my thoughts and open my eyes.

"Yesterday morning for an hour," BANG, "COME ON!"

"Before that?" Oh boy... I ain't going to tell the truth on that.

"Three hours the night before." Another wack! I DON'T THINK THIS IS WHAT A NURSE DOES! A rough voice ruins the silence.

"Tell the truth, Izuku." Damn it, Shouta.

"Wednesday night, a couple of hours?" I can feel the shock, even from Shouta.

"That's four days on barely any sleep, Midoriya." You know it's bad when he calls me by my family name.

"It works, though!"

"Based on his energy, I thought he was in better shape. Apparently not. That will get him killed early. Then he did surgery on that lack of energy? I'm not sure how he is still standing. Have you tried medication?" Recovery Girl asks as I hear her scribbling away.

I feel the hand gripping my arm tightly. I finally look up to see Shouta. For some reason, I thought it Hizashi holding me, but it's him.

"Uh, yes. I even tried the adult stuff as a kid. If I may be honest, I'm in a better position now than I was as a kid." That is the truth. I can hear the sigh in the room that indicates that Shouta is speaking once more.

"I'm taking him home and forcing him to sleep as soon as you remove that cast." Recovery Girl gets to it.

"But I feel fine."

"I will be surprised if you don't pass out within a few minutes. You're running yourself down, Izuku. You need to sleep. I don't know how your mother hasn't forced you at this point." I stiffen up and try to pull from his grip, but I'm stuck here.

"Deal with me your whole life, and you will get it."

"I'm able to get you to sleep."

"Don't ask me how. I swear you sneak drugs into my system somewhere."

"You would notice if I did."

"True." Once Recovery Girl removes the cast, Shouta is already pulling me out with the squad right behind us," Jeez, pushy."

"Get a call in the middle of the day saying your dumbass kid is cutting themselves open for surgery, and you will get it." Damn, reflect! Quick, I need a comeback!

"That I can't relate to because I would just stab them myself!" Shouta glares as me as he forces me in the car.

Hizashi attempts to help while getting in the driving seat," Izuku, I think he is trying to indicate something."

"That doing surgery on myself is stupid? Yes, but at least now I can say that I did surgery to myself! Imagine the fame I could get!"

Nemuri looks at me, confused, " How do you have energy after all that? That would have knocked anybody out easily."

"I don't feel tired, like, ever."

"Sounds like a blessing."

"A curse for anyone who lives with him," Shouta mutters.

"Hey, at least you have a guard human 24/7!"

"Except, I have to guard you to make sure you don't pass out."

"How many times have I passed out? Not drunk, of course, " No response, " exactly. Fight me, bitch."

"Where's CAT? I can get a message from it if you are about to." I go quiet. Oh, the pain and suffering! " Izuku?"

"CAT got destroyed. The leg was broken because I was inside, and the dude I was fighting was metal bending. He bent the leg to snap my arm. Then I used an Ultra Blast to destroy a huge fucking metal cube with All Might."

"Does that mean you two are finally getting along?" Hizashi asks.

"Nope, I'm salty with him because I had to save him twice! Twice!"

"Damn."

"Hizashi, language," Shouta tells his boyfriend.

"But Izuku literally just cursed!"

"I gave up on fixing him. I can prevent you from turning to his side." I feel offended!

"What's wrong with Izuku's side?"

"This is the same kid who can probably take over the world within two weeks."

"Bitch, three days!" I slide in.

"See?"

"Then, you want to be on his good side!" Hizashi exclaims.

"Oh, boy..."

Good thing for you, Shouta; we are here!

I, of course, am the first one to hip hoppity out of there because I hate sitting still.

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's have a cuddle party!" Hizashi exclaims.

"I don't mind joining!" Nemuri says with a flirtatious grin.

"As long as it is in my room and that we aren't doing a quad-some, I don't care. I don't want to smell the sex in Shouta's room." I state. That earns me a smack upside the head from Shouta.

"I don't care, but we aren't partying. Izuku needs sleep."

"My God, you treat me like a child."

"Because you are one."

"But my IQ is higher than yours; therefore, I'm the adult here!"

"They judged wrong then. Come on." Shouta grabs the back of my neck to force me into the apartment. He leads me straight to my room, pushes me down, and lays beside me. Nemuri goes on my free side while Hizashi takes his boyfriend's space. Don't ask how we fit. We just fucking do.

"You know, we have the wheels of a car. Like, we could be the fastest car in the world!" This earns laughter from Hizashi and Nemuri. A hand runs through my hair, gently massaging.

"Shut up and sleep, kid. I have punishment tomorrow."

"What kind of punishment games?"

"That's my boy!" Nemuri says as we high-five.

". . .just be quiet, both of you." That was a legit question! Well, he seems calm now. It only takes me a minute to knock out.

Don't take pictures, or I will kill you. We totally don't cuddle like the gay hoes we are.

There is the fluffy moment no one asked for! You're fucking welcome!

* * *

Edited - 3/19/2020

Discord Discord Join my Discord

I can advertise here because it is my story, bitches!

You have to turn back a chapter though to get it though because I'm petty. Just know I'm lonely. Oh, and you can be fake people all you want there, whether a BNHA, yourself, or OC.

Either way, I judge you like everyone else does.

You're welcome for not lying.


	42. Halloween Chapter Part 1

Plot Twist, Shouta is in control for once in his damn submissive life!

_**Shouta POV**_

I have learned way too many things with the time I have spent (suffering) with Izuku. However, if you ask me for tips on how to deal with Izuku, I have two tips for you; you need to be clean around him and do not spend Halloween or April Fools with him unless you want to go to jail. You see, Izuku sees these days as days to cause chaos. The two days Izuku is meant to be the show stopper. Anything that he would attempt (and fail mostly) to limit himself in doing at any other time he will do on these days.

If you're smart, you wouldn't spend any time with him at all. I don't follow my own advice obviously. I care about him, but he kills me mentally and emotionally sometimes. I'm just glad he isn't stupid on top of that.

On second thought, it's probably why he can cause so much trouble.

It's the day before Halloween, and Izuku hasn't shown a single sign of what he is doing. You would think that living with the kid I would get a sign of something, but I have nothing. Normal parents only have to worry about their kids toilet-papering their neighbor's place. I have to worry about my kid toilet-papering the entire neighborhood, hacking everyone's internet to 'rick-roll' them, and cutting off the electricity to roll around robot ghost on the streets.

That's just the basics to him. Izuku would probably do an entire city instead like before. Last year on Halloween, he hacked all the sirens of every police and fire station in the city to go off randomly. It was aggravating to the city but entertaining to Izuku. This lowered the crime rate to two percent for a week as it spooked the villains. That's how powerful the kid is. The worst part is that they never caught him. In fact, the only reason I know is because the kid told me himself. Honestly, I think that's one of the moments Izuku is most proud of sadly.

I force myself out of bed to get dressed and eat as I have a class to teach. Surprisingly enough, I don't hear Britney Spears or Eminem (thank god) this morning from the kitchen. I still hear the pots and pans though, meaning he is cooking something. Once I'm in my body suit, I head out to see Izuku finishing breakfast, sliding a plate to me.

"Good morning, Shouta!" Izuku replies. He is way too happy even if he keeps saying he is depressed. He is more hyper than normal as well, meaning chaos for the rest of us. I just grumble in response, sitting down and eating breakfast. Izuku always eats before I come out, so now he is cleaning up like the OCD kid he is.

I don't care what the psychologist has said. Izuku has OCD. Izuku just managed to trick him.

Meanwhile, the kid is not starting conversation. Normally, Izuku would probably bring something stupid up or start describing one of his new inventions. Today is not the day apparently.

"Any drama?" I ask, despite my feelings for it.

"Nope! Today is going to be a good day!" With that, Izuku leaves the room. A comment like that immediately sets off alarms. It certainly doesn't help that the kid is in a good mood today. He has to have something planned. As the teacher who lives with him, it's my job to let the other teachers know if Izuku is going to act up that day. This is especially true for the day before Halloween. Of course, Hizashi and Nemuri don't care what he does, even joining him. Even Principal Nezu has helped him once. However, the rest of us have to attempt to keep order. Mainly, this job falls on Power-Loader, I, and sometimes Principal Nezu as we are his main teachers.

Honestly, Izuku takes more energy then the rest of class 1-A combined, and they are an active bunch of brats. He just manages to top that somehow. I pull out my phone to warn the school of the disaster coming their way.

**Teacher Chat**

**Eraserhead: **Izuku is in an extra good mood today. extra energy.

**Present Mic:** I honestly dont see the problem with that. let the kid be a kid!

**Power-Loader: **The same kid who can hack the government. he can probably hack into ua without a problem.

**Nezu: **He has! We go into hacking battles, and he always wins! The one thing he can beat me in consistently.

**Power-Loader:** I dont think youre suppose to encourage that.

**Nezu: **He has to work on his skills somewhere. Izuku might as well do it where I can watch him without getting him in trouble.

**Power-Loader: **He can atleast work on any other skill instead of just hacking and building.

**Nezu: **Izuku has been improving in his observation skills.

**Power-Loader: **I was thinking more of a hobby. you know, like maybe building a website, sewing, or helping the neighborhood?

**Eraserhead: **Izuku has done all of that. he built a conspiracy theory website with multiple absurd claims, sewn my clothes together, and helps the neighborhood by cleaning the place up. thats for his own sanity but its something.

**Power-Loader: **When does this kid ever stop?

**Eraserhead: **The day he stops is the day he is dead.

**Power-Loader: **True.

**Midnight: **I just realized that we only use this chat for gossip and Izuku.

**Present Mic: **Not like anything else happens around here!

**Midnight: **True.

**Snipe:** I dont see why yall deal with that. just yeehaw him into a room for the day!

**Power-Loader: **You just underestimated the kid so much that you will die if you get in a fight with him.

**Eraserhead: **/\

**Midnight: **/\

**Present Mic: **/\

**Nezu: **/\ Honestly, I thought you would know better Snipe!

**Snipe: **Come on he cant be that hard to deal with! just send him to me for a day and i can fix him right up!

**Eraserhead: **Alright. you can have him after halloween.

**Snipe: **Seriously?

**Eraserhead: **Yes. i want a break from him.

**Power-Loader: **RIP Snipe.

**All Might: **eaI!hm er

**Power-Loader: **Just stop. your hands are too big for you phone so dont bother texting.

**All Might: **tBsownnyM itido hgt?o hira guwn ioyiua g

**All Might: **ndemivNre

**All Might is now offline.**

**Eraserhead is now offline.**

* * *

Izuku has done nothing yet, and it is freaking me out. If he is going to do something, it's during break or lunch. Both of those times have already passed, leaving just All Might's class to deal with him.

I decide to activate the emergency Izuku sequence. This states that either Nezu, Power-Loader, or I have to be around him at all times. In addition, it bans him from all electronics, and we focus on getting rid of that energy.

Simply put, we treat him like a child. I even have Nezu set up extra barriers so Izuku takes longer to hack through and Power-Loader turn off any machines for the rest of the afternoon.

Normally, I don't have to deal with the brats for the rest of the day except Izuku, however, I know All Might sucks at being a teacher. I'm taking him with me. I will figure out something for him after I grab him. I walk into the loud classroom. Shocking me, Izuku is not involved in the noise level for once. He isn't causing trouble at all. He is in his seat on his laptop. I don't know what he is doing, but I'm stopping it either way.

"Izuku, come on. You're going to be doing something different." I request bluntly. Why is Izuku giving me a confused look?

"The fuck? What did I do?" Izuku grumbles as he packs his stuff and joins me. I was hoping that if I stopped cursing, Izuku would too. Hasn't worked and probably never will.

"Language." You know, I would accept this if Izuku still wore the voice converter in his hero outfit. That way, he can curse all he wants. He decided he hates it because he can't 'express himself fully.' The worst part is I know he can limit his language. Whenever I hear people say that cursing is for stupid people, I look over at the green brat and think 'I'm still trying to decide if he is a genius or an absolute idiot.'

I still haven't decided.

I leave behind the group of brats to guide what I have named the 'overlord' brat to my office. Izuku hasn't started complaining about a prank on All Might (Yes, he has done that before.) so that is something? However...

"You trying to circle around the reason?" Izuku asks with a suspicious tone. Honestly, I should have known better. The brat trains under Nezu for god sakes. I think he way notices more than he points out. He just points out the wrong things over ninety percent of the time as a joke. I'm not sure how much I believe myself on that statement though. Izuku talks about a large array of things without censorship. Even topics that he does struggle with, he still talks about.

"What are you planning?" I get straight to the point. Maybe he will be honest. Everyone who knows him knows he is honest on about everything. Izuku smirks at me as we enter the office.

"On what? The inventions, the programming, the website, the killings, what? I do a lot of shit here, mate!" Rephrase my previous statement, he only really lies about killing people. He has only killed Nomu. I'm not sure if we can even count that as a kill for him though because it traumatizes him enough.

"The prank for the day." I sit down, watching his expressions. It draws a blank.

"I have nothing planned." What? I seriously deny that.

"Don't bother lying, Izuku." This seems to trigger him.

"I seriously have nothing planned today! I may do something 95% of the time, but I'm not causing trouble all the time! I have a life, you know?"

"95% of the time. I hope you are seeing this, and I thought pranking was your life."

"5% of the quirkless population is probably my age, possibly smaller, therefore, it's valid. In addition, I build transformers like the big nerd I am for a living while annoying everybody for attention." I can't help but sigh.

"You're not getting privacy for the rest of the day. I have work tonight, so you will be staying with Power-Loader." I would send him with Hizashi and Nemuri, however, they are horrible influences.

"I feel a lack of trust in this room!"

"That's because there is."

"I want a divorce in our friendship and guardianship!" Oh boy.

"No." I have dealt with this kid for too long to let him go away like that. Besides, I know he is being over-dramatic. He doesn't even have to deal with me for that much longer. Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday nights are dedicated to me while Izuku's mom deals with him the rest of the time. I do plan on changing the days he is over as he apparently doesn't sleep at his mother's place, only mine for some reason.

Thinking about it, I should keep Izuku tomorrow night because it is Halloween night. I need to ask Izuku's mom about that.

"Fine. What are we doing then?" I look at him in shock. I was expecting a smart comment, not that. I was expecting an argument. It takes me a moment to think of something for him to do. I quickly find the files of class 1-A and hand them to him. I also give him a couple new notebooks.

"I want you to come up with new costumes and support items for all your classmates. Don't come up with anything stupid for them." This actually benefits the class. Some of the students need upgrades or support items in general. The costumes can use some improvements as well. This is something Izuku excels in. The upgrades on my own costume have benefited me greatly (though I will never tell him), so I'm willing to trust his judgment on this if nothing else.

"Where am I working?" I clear my desk completely, putting the paperwork on top of the filing cabinet without any organization. I can feel Izuku's glare from doing such a move. My office is probably going to be cleaned later. I don't mind as it's one less job for me.

" Across from me." The desk is rather large so I don't expect any problems with space. With that, we both sit down and get to work...after I take all his electronics.

"OH, COME ON!" Izuku can deal with it.

* * *

I was stressing out over nothing. I should have just been stressing out over Halloween, but no, I had to be suspicious of Izuku and be stressed today as well!

Izuku worked the entire class period on costumes and support items while I did just regular paperwork. He managed to finish, and I have to admit that the designs have plenty of detail and improvement. He had a few minutes left, so I told him to do whatever he wanted as long as it didn't cause trouble. Without electronics.

I should have told him to just clean because Izuku decided to french-braid my hair while I finished working. It didn't help he was actually gently (a miracle, I know). That means I was falling asleep while trying to work.

No wonder this is the only way to get Izuku to sleep. Before you asked, I did keep the braid up. He did a good job on it, and I didn't want to deal with his attitude if I took it out.

Somehow, I get my work done. I drop him off with Power-Loader and go on patrol. I expected something, whether it be a prank call or an exploding building (he would do it).

I got nothing from him. I was able to focus on villain fights because it slipped my mind.

When I picked up Izuku from Power-Loader, the kid was just working on some programming. He just made the man some food, ate, clean, and got to work.

I'm not sure how I feel about the fact that Izuku did nothing wrong. It just threw me out of the loop. That is actually the worst thing that came out of my mouth.

Izuku not causing trouble threw me out of the loop.

I'm done for the day.

I don't even bother making Izuku sleep as he would be overloaded energy tomorrow. I go straight to bed with the faint sounds of typing coming from his room.

I need to be mentally, physically, and emotionally ready for Halloween and Izuku tomorrow.

Good night.

* * *

D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-DISCORD!

/eDRXTex


	43. Halloween Chapter Part 2

IT'S THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR!

AND NO, IT AIN'T FUCKING CHRISTMAS, WALMART! IT'S HALLOWEEN BITCHES!

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I actually have a to-do list today! It's the following:

-Take over UA

-Help Trick-or-Treaters with Mom

-Halloween party at UA THAT SHOUTA DIDN'T FUCKING INVITE ME TO! IT WAS FLIPPING HIZASHI! LIKE, WE LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE, SHOUTA! WHAT THE FUCK?!

Honestly, he is going to suffer the worst. I was told about it so I can go help out. I just hope I don't get kicked out!

Let's get to it, shall we? Good news, I don't have to time-skip because I'm already here! I left extra early so Shouta can't get me! Remember the entrance exam room where the teachers stalked the students in the city? That is exactly where I am! You see, Nezu wanted me to fuck this place up for Halloween.

Not surprising. The thing is that nobody is going to survive.

Why?

Nezu and I are working together.

. . .

Yes, two of the smartest insane people in the world are ruining UA. This can only go so wrong! Honestly though, the only bad part is that Nezu forced me to wear a replica of his suit for this. I am wearing such suit. I just decided to rebel, so instead of a red tie and gold tennis shoes, I'm wearing a green tie and red shoes. In addition, I have on my visor that shows me the programming, my phone to hack from wherever, and some special gloves in my pocket. Finally, the book bag of...something.

Moving on!

I ain't going to replicate a rat of all things.

"Are you ready to start the stimulation?" Nezu asks as he spins his chair to face me. He's excited. He's flipping smiling. UA, you're screwed.

"LET'S FUCK THIS BITCH UP!" I scream as I slam down on the big red button. Instantly, the screens light up to show us the whole school. More specifically, the hallways and classrooms are in the spotlight. Robots come out of nowhere as they enter the classrooms. The command goes through.

_"Follow me if you don't want to cause trouble." _

The command echoes through the school, causing me to grin in satisfaction. So far, the program is working! Reluctantly, the whole school stands as the teachers lead their students. Not surprising, the only one rebelling is Recovery Girl. I turn on the mic of the robot nearest to her to pick up what she is saying.

"You two are ridiculous! Do you have any idea how dangerous this can get?!" Originally, we were going to keep her out of this. However, we need a healer on the field so kids don't die from this prank. That doesn't mean she won't get punished though. Well, more like the whole school.

Nezu shuts down the lights, screams bouncing off the walls of the poor school. The rat beside me laughs like a maniac as he sips his tea.

Hey, atleast she is quiet now! Before you ask, no. We didn't kill her. We seriously can't. The school would be seriously fucked otherwise.

Slowly, the students and teachers make their way to the battle arena. I can tell they are appreciating the sunlight when they step out.

NOT FOR LONG!

I stand up, Nezu hops on my shoulder, and we move to the roof where everyone can see us. I clap my hands as I stand on the edge, getting the attention of everyone. I can tell which part is my class because they are face-palming or being extremely loud about their annoyance. Nezu stands on my shoulder, starting his speech.

"Good morning UA students and teachers and Happy Halloween! Due to the special holiday, we will be conducting a special test! As you see, we have brought every student and teacher out for this event as every course will have an assignment!

We will be replicating a disaster! UA is being taken over by Midoriya and I, and it is the job of all of you to take us down! Throughout this city, multiple hints have been left behind to help you find us. Be warned that we can move, but we must leave a hint. This is not a simple task. This could take all day. You may be wondering that this seems like a hero course assignment, and it is to an extent. Everybody has a job though!

Hero Students! You will be protecting the rest of the class from robots. These robots have got many improvements, so it will not be easy as before! In addition, you will be helping where you can on the mission.

Support Students! You will be providing support for the hero course students as well as building inventions to get you closer to us!

General Students! Your main goal is to figure out the mystery. You may help other classmates as well. You're the most adaptable class.

Business Students! You must report what is happening! You are also a major leader in figuring out the mystery as that is what some business students do. You have been given cameras to take pictures and laptops to write on. You will have to turn this in by tomorrow evening!

You may be wondering why the teachers are still here. They are here to guide you. They are the leaders, and you must listen to them. If you disobey, you are removed from the game, making one less person to save UA. You need all the help you can get! During this time, you should have been handed a headset for your group so you can communicate with them easier. You may separate but only with permission.

Finally, each teacher has received a number from the robots. If an hour has passed, I will pull out a number from the box. The teacher that has that number is officially on our side. You can only regain them through capture. Does everyone understand?"

Holy shit, that is the most reluctant 'yes sir' I have heard since...actually, I say it all the time to Shouta. Never mind! Oh, one more major detail: All Might isn't involved in this. He is simply too overpowered for this. He can easily destroy these robots, so that would ruin the challenge.

Nezu speaks once more, " Good! Let the round begin!" On cue, I type on my phone and robots start forcing the students in the dark abandoned buildings.

Nezu and I walk back laughing like psychopaths. It may seem weird that Nezu is willing to do this as a principal, but he was kinda abused when he was a...smaller rat, so expected! Once we return to our room, we readjust the cameras to see the students. Obviously, the third years are doing great! They are actually having lack of problems with the robots and the reporters are doing great as well. They are looking at the first clue which happens to be a book with a riddle.

Poetic, I know.

. . .

You may kill me now.

Meanwhile, second years have a little bit of trouble because they only have one hero course because of fucking Shouta. They have an audio clip with my sexy voice.

Finally, we have the first years...rocky start, I must say. Their clue is a mural, and they are not used to fighting this kind of man-power. Thankfully, Shouta and Vlad King are keeping them alive.

I look at the screens and suddenly scream.

"Um, Nezu, we may have overdone it on the spiders." Nezu looks at my screen and smirks.

"He will wake up eventually."

Yeah, Hizashi passed out from spiders...again. The screaming is back though, so that's comforting! Jump scares, fake ghost, spiders, bugs, fake blood (maybe), we have it all! I'm not going to go too into details though because there is over 50 clues. The classes have to combine them to figure out where we are at.

What they don't know is that we are prepared to fight back. Slowly, they make their way through the building. The teachers are doing well commanding their classes (expected) and they have a rather good support system. They have Recovery Girl and Lunch-Rush! If one of those two are taken, they may have problems.

* * *

Eventually, the first hour runs.

"Can I be the dramatic bitch I am for once?" I ask Nezu with a glare. He didn't even let me have a line in the speech! Can you blame me?!

"No cursing. And fine." With a grin, I hack through the speaker system.

"HELLO EVERYBODY! Your first hour has ran out, meaning a teacher is being removed from the team! If your teacher is removed, go to another teacher! Now let us roll!"

Before I do that, I consider options. If you want the best case scenario, get rid of Hizashi or Nemuri. While they are holding themselves well, their quirks can't be used with other students around. If you are a smarty pants, you probably are saying Shouta as well. Shouta is used to this crap without a quirk. In fact, he is probably one of the better fights. Worst case, as previously mentioned, is Recovery Girl or Lunch-Rush.

Now let's roll! I roll three times with the number randomize on Google. Yes, I'm using other people's software for once. Kill me!

The final number is 9.

"Who is number 9 folks?!" I look at the screens and see a hand raised.

"Snipe is out! Snipe, step outside the arena please!" Not the best or worst case. Well, maybe a worst case. Snipe is actually one of the best fighters there, so dang. He only needs to shoot them in the eye, making him the most conservative yet deadly fighter.

Now, if you're smart, you would follow after him. Obviously, I'm smarter. The moment Snipe steps outside, a robot picks him up, shoves him in its body, and runs through the fight, making sure to mix in with the other robots so no one can follow him.

Within 5 minutes, we have a wild Snipe shoved in front of us.

"WHAT IN TARNATIONS IS WRONG WITH YA'LL?!" Snipe screams the moment he is thrown on the floor by the robot.

"One was a lab experiment and the other has extreme attention-seeking habits. Pick who is who. If that doesn't explain anything, I don't know what does." I reply with a smirk. Apparently, I triggered Nezu because he just dumped fake blood randomly on one of the classes. Oops.

"I'm in a room with two psychopaths." Oh, I love the sound of fear! If only I could see his dumbass face!

"Don't worry! You will forget about that for one moment! I have a job for you!"

"I'm not shooting one of the students for this hell!"

"That's not it, dumbass. Nezu won't let me bring people we have on the field. Something about it being OP. Either way, I have a better job!" I find a microphone, handing it to him, " I need you to scream 'yee-haw' in the most agonizing voice you can."

. . .

"Principal Nezu, this can't be legal." It's not like I'm asking him to moan or something of that category!

Nezu defends me, "UA is known for their free-teaching style. There, we can. We are training the students to be able to hand these kinds of things."

"Isn't this a bit far?"

"The USJ was a bit far, mate, and you weren't even killing! Also, IT WAS REAL!" I exclaim. Take that, Snipe!

". . .I'm starting to understand why the teachers have trouble controlling you." Hold up, what?

"What?" Snipe cuts me off, turning on his microphone and screaming.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" That damn voice pounds through the speakers, torturing everyone for a moment. I cut off the microphone for him as I laugh. He starts again, "Something is seriously wrong with you. How are you not in an asylum yet?"

"They suck at getting me in there. Besides, everyone would miss this ass!" I swing my hips in emphasis.

"Aizawa can have his hundred dollars."

"WAIT, WHAT'S HE GETTING A HUNDRED DOLLARS FOR?!"

"None of your business, ya bastard!"

"OFFENDED, YOU RIP-OFF COWBOY!" Snipe is on my salt list now.

Oh yeah, the students. They are about halfway through the maze of our fucked-up personalities! They are starting to take turns resting with Lunch-Rush and Recovery Girl. Good move on their part.

Hizashi has passed out 3 times from bugs by the way. I might have to send him to a psychologist after this. He needs to get over this phobia anyway!

* * *

"Hey Snipe! Want to do this roll?"

"No, I ain't going to be thrown under the horse!" I tried. I start the speaker.

"It has been a second hour folks! I can tell you that you're doing better than expected, so take that how you want. However, I need to take another teacher out of the fray! What shall our number be?" I roll with Google three times, " WHO IS NUMBER FOUR?!"

I turn on all the microphones and shit. Then I hear barking.

"HOUND DOG IS OFFICIALLY OUT OF THE SHOW! HOUND DOG, PLEASE HEAD OUT!" Of course, Snipe decides now when the microphones are still one to smack-talk me.

"Good golly, he might get you some help." Got to repair this.

"AW, SNIPE ALREADY CARES FOR ME GUYS! WE HAVE INTEGRATED HIM TO OUR SIDE!"

"WHAT-" Bitch, this is what happens when you defy me. I throw a microphone at his head, cutting him off efficiently.

I turn off the microphones after that.

If I may be honest for a moment, I may have just petted Hound Dog the whole time. What? HE'S FLUFFY! HE HAS SUCH FLUFFY HAIR! Sure, he came in barking up an attitude, but I did what I learned from Undertale.

PET THE DOGGY! I did it as a joke, but it works! Sure, the height difference makes it awkward, but we make it work!

"I'm...surprised you're capable of doing...that." Snipe comments.

"Screw you too!"

* * *

"I have to admit that they have worked fantastically well together. I expect such from UA!" Nezu claps from his seat. They are about to enter. They only took under 3 hours to do this! We were expecting the whole day. We even tried to throw them off by saying that we do move around!

Obviously, we are too lazy to. Also, that would be an OP move from us. I can say I'm impressed with the students.

Finally providing mercy, I shut down all the robots. I roll up the sleeves, pull out my gloves, and slip them on that cover up to my elbows. These are special gloves because we are still fighting. These are my electric gloves. I would have brought my whole suit but you know...

I wasn't allowed as that is considered OP.

"Snipe, Hound Dog, please step outside. Izuku, beside me." Nezu requests. The two teachers exchange a confused look as they walk out of the room. I, on the other hand, go to join Nezu, " Ready for a show?" I smirk.

"You bet. Let's start this madhouse!"

The floor below us lifts up, and the walls of the room drops, revealing us to the UA population. Below us, you can see how rugged and fake bloodied the students are! This is a picture for Halloween alright!

"Wonderful job! It seems we are surrounded, but you will still have a fight against the main villain no matter the circumstances!" Nezu tells them. Then, he presses the red button. Behind us, an ultra-intelligence zero-pointer pops out. You see, they were only fighting the original upgraded one, two, and three pointers. This is my ultimate project basically! It grabs us from our pedestal and lifts us up on its head where there is a viewing area. Nezu states his final comment.

"Have fun!"

We watch the massacre before us. It's interesting watching all the migits below struggling to fight my big boy robot. Sure, there were the robots with actual points and this is a zero pointer, but this is where they get to shine!

How when it's only one robot?

Well...imaging adding rockets, smoke bombs, regular, bombs, lasers, and anything else your heart desires.

That's what we got! With intelligence!

Anyway, you get to see quirks used in the most creative ways. One dude, I think he is part of the big three, is using himself to distract the rockets and then letting the rockets fly through him. Todoroki is able to free them in place. Sand boy in class 1-B is able to slow down the robot barely, but it's something

Overall, it's going great! Well, besides Hound Dog and Snipe moping outside. They aren't allowed to help, so they can suck it.

"How long do you think this is going to take?" Nezu asks in a normal tone like it's a normal day.

"Figure it out yourself. You're the bloody genius." I ain't going against him. I may be smart, but not that smart!

"Amuse me then."

"You already know though."

"I will for you to be removed from this if you don't tell me."

"SALTY MUCH?"

"5"

"Like that works."

"4."

"Are you really going to sacrifice the one running this machine?"

"3."

"Threesome?" That gets no reaction.

"2."

"Two plus two is four. Go back to four, rat."

"1."

"I'M THE MAN!"

"0."

If I may be honest, I really didn't expect Nezu to remove me from this.

Plot twist, he did! He had the robot lift me up by the shirt and yeet me!

Literally! Like, I get I have shock absorption in my shoes, but THEY DON'T ABSORB THIS MUCH!"

"IZUKU!" I hear a voice yell. I can't really tell who it is though because, you know, I'm flying through the fucking air.

Shock suddenly spreads through my body as the air escapes my lungs. I'm stilled, tight-bounding constricting me. Good news: my ribs aren't broken! Bad news: I'm basically captured.

I would have rebelled anyway.

Wait...white scarfing...

I DIDN'T WANT TO DEAL WITH HIM YET! FUCKING SHIT! Agonizingly slow, I'm being lifted until I'm on a roof with Shouta.

"So want to tell me why you were thrown off a robot at a dangerous height?" Shouta asks. That antagonizing tone.

"Would you believe me if I said it was because I wouldn't give my theory of what could happen?"

"No."

"This is the one time you should." He sighs. I just realized he looks more tired than usual. Shit, I should have had him come out of the battle instead of Snipe. At least I'm used to his attitude. Too late now.

"Do I have to babysit you now?"

"No. Let me out so I can end this." That's the honest truth for once in my damn life.

"Can you hack through that?"

"Not through a fucking cellphone! Let me go, please!" Shouta does what I ask of him. I start moving to get to the ground-floor and head to the outside.

"Please don't tell me we could have just left this whole time."

"No. I might need Maijima for this if my glove doesn't work however. Actually, thinking about it, Maijima could have just dug under and let ya'll through. You would have had to deal with the robots still." That barters no response. Within a few minutes, we arrive to the entrance of the city. I notice the panel. Logically, I slam my glove on panel, electrocuting the thing out of the functioning. I rip the keypad off, looking over the electrics. With some fiddling, I manage to get the door open. Then a realization goes through my mind, " Shit."

"What?" Oh, Shouta is still here. I guess I rather have him.

"It will take forever to get to UA." Like, it's a few miles away...wait...THE BUSES! I run over, taking off my gloves, and breaking the door open.

"What are you doing?!" He will see in a moment. I go around to the power panel and rip it off. Time to hot-wire a bus! It only takes me a minute, but I get it. I quickly zoom inside and hop in the driver's seat. "Izuku, are you serious?!"

"You have any other ways?" No response," You coming or staying?" With reluctance, he gets in behind me.

"Do you have any idea of how to drive a bus?"

"I will now!"

"Don't get us killed."

* * *

We have made it to UA in two minutes by going hella over the speed-limit! Shouta is salty but oh well!

Nothing really happens here if I may be honest, so let me give you a summary.

Shouta and I literally broke into the school, took over Nezu's office, and hacked an ending. More like me, but I will let him gain some credit for amusing me with his screams.

ALSO, SCREW NEZU FOR THROWING ME OUT! DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULDN'T COME UP WITH A WAY, YOU DAMN RAT?! I LITERALLY ESCAPED!

Anywho, the whole thing costs the same amount as the American debt, and we have no debt! I think we are doing fantastic for ourselves! I don't know how that works, but it's a thing.

Nezu atleast felt sorry for the damn students and let them go early. Meanwhile, the tired teachers have surrounded Nezu and I.

"Are you two insane? You could have got the students seriously hurt." Cementoss tries to lecture us. The extra-large worrywart. Obviously, I'm not going to take this. I stand up, walking beside the teachers with my hands raised.

"I would like to say that Nezu influenced my decisions. In addition, he threw me out at the end." Yes, I'm yeeting Nezu under the bus here!

"Midoriya...you're the smartest kid I know. You should be able to know what is right and wrong and make your own logical decisions." I'll be honest, my eyes anime-sparkle from the compliment for a moment. Just a moment.

"I think your overestimating my abilities. Also, don't fucking escape rat."

"Language. I'm not. However, I will let you go for now. Principal Nezu..."

"Izuku. You're nice!" Cementoss shakes his head with a small smile before most of the teachers, especially Recovery Girl and Cementoss, drag him out to beat him up presumably. This leaves the main squad, Nemuri, Hizashi, and Shouta, plus Lunch Rush. Hizashi quickly starts screaming the moment they leave.

"IZUKU, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUT BUGS EVERYWHERE?!" We all have to cover our ears from that.

"SIR, I ONLY DID THE PROGRAMMING IN THE ROBOTS!" They all look at me for a moment then...

"PRINCIPAL NEZU!" Ow, shut it! Hizashi stomps out to join the beat-up session. I feel a soft tug on my sleeve, causing me to look and see Lunch Rush equally beside me. Yes, the height will forever be remembered

"Oh, you need some help?" I ask. Honestly, I don't know why he asks for help because I seriously just hand ingredients, and I think he does fine by himself. Maybe for company? I receive a nod and respond," No problem! See you two!" Lunch Rush and I walk off, leaving behind a confused Shouta and Nemuri.

Do they not know I have been hanging out with him? I thought for sure they knew! Welp, alright then. Turns out, we are working on the Halloween party meals tonight! It looks so cool!

Anyway, time to the next part!

* * *

I had to leave Lunch Rush behind for a couple hours. I have been working with him for about 6 hours straight, but I need to pass out candy at Mom's place.

I run over to her place and rush into my room because I'm not in my costume, startling Mom.

"Sorry Mom! I got to get my costume on!"

"No problem, sweetie!" We know what we are. We just haven't seen each other's costume yet. We had to make out own. It takes a few minute for how much gel I have to put in my hair, but eventually I step out.

"I AM SUPERMAN!" I scream, getting into his famous pose.

"And I am Wonder Woman!" Mom says in a more realistic voice, doing her pose beside me before we laugh.

Yip, we did Superman and Wonder woman. I'm going to say that, compared to the kids, we are way better. We both know our way around clothes and hair. Originally, we were going to watch Halloween movies, but so many kids show up constantly that we kinda just handed out candy the whole time literally! Sure, it was fun, but I really wanted to watch the Addams Family!

Oh, and these brats had no idea who Superman and Wonder woman are. THESE UNCULTURED SWINES!

* * *

Finally, it's time for the Halloween party. Obviously, I'm not going as Superman because that is PG. I'm innocent when it comes to clothes with Mom. Shouta...just check the safe in his room. Locked away are all my booty shorts!

I get into UA without a problem. I just have to make sure Shouta doesn't see me because he would make me take it off immediately.

I make it through easy and enter the room by slamming the door open with a famous catch-phrase.

"THIS REALLY TURNS ME ON!"

"YAS QUEEN YAS! ROCK DEM HEELS, BOI!" Nemuri shuffles through the crowd, screaming. Well, Nemuri and I decided to twin out. Now, I could have just worn her hero-costume, but she wanted to wear her ORIGINAL hero costume. For those unaware, her original hero costume is the reason girls have strict costume laws now. LIKE, IT REVEALED SOME SHIT MAN! Instead of the white her suit has, it was just skin. Literally, only her crotch, nipples, and stomach were covered! AND IT ACTUALLY BENEFITED HER WITH HER QUIRK, BUT THEY DEEMED IT TOO INAPPROPRIATE FOR THE KIDS! She isn't even a daytime hero normally!

While I'm at it, when are they going to call Mount Lady out for shoving her ass in the cameras?

Anyway I managed to make that replica with the boots and glasses. Strangely enough, she didn't have the handcuffs till her current costume. She had normal gloves. Of course, it's not a complete replica.

I don't have the stomach covered. Yip, my abs are shown to the public. All the teachers (strangely, Nezu isn't here)are looking at me with shock, unsure of how to respond. Of course, one has to stand out. A scarf quickly wraps around me, pulling me close to the owner as I'm dragged out.

"Are you insane? Wait till your older!" Shouta yells at me as he keeps me wrapped.

"Why can Nemuri do it then?! Also, why didn't you invite me?!"

"Because she is a grown woman, and even she shouldn't have worn that! You weren't invited because you would have planned hell at the party."

"I already knew about it from Hizashi! Wait...what the fuck are you suppose to be?" He is just in his normal hero costume.

"A hobo."

"Did Hizashi break up with you yet?" I believe he was suppose to be the devil as he can work with his hair still standing.

"No."

"Bless that man. Can I go back?"

"No. Change into something appropriate for your age."

"To be honest, I thought I was doing pretty well for my age. I could be naked right now like some teens getting prego."

". . .you know what I mean." With that, he releases me and heads out.

Well, fuck you because I will make a comeback. I already have an idea.

MOVE OUT!

* * *

I am back at the door again. There is no way he can kick me out with this. I open the door and shuffle through, and all the teachers face me before actually laughing this time.

What am I?

I'm Shouta. I stole his old torn-up costume and put it on with the old scarf. Sure, it's large because I'm a short bastard, but I can work with it. I flattened my hair to look like shit. The final detail?

I took a sharpie and make fake scuffle all over my face to look like his attempt at a beard. In the distance, I can see him glaring holes through me, BUT HE CAN DO SHIT! THIS IS LEGAL!

Hizashi walks over, dragging Shouta with him before tell him, " You have to admit that it's adorable."

"BITCH, I AIN'T ADORABLE!"

"He isn't. He's a short brat."

"YOU WANT TO GO, SHOUTA?!" I stomp over, glaring up at him while crossing my arms.

The man has the nerve to smirk at me and say," I can see the cute part now. Trying to look all fussy. You are a short little green bean though."

OH THAT DOES IT!

I dash forward to kick him in the stomach. Only I fall over due to the suit size. On the floor. I flip him off before I stomp out of the room to bleach myself from the floor and Shouta's costume.

"Izuku, you're staying with me tonight."

"NOPE, I'M GOING TO MOM'S HOUSE! GO FUCK YOURSELF, SHOUTA! HIZASHI, GET YOURSELF A BETTER MAN!" Yes, I'm salty. I can hear the disappointment from Recovery Girl.

" Then I'm following your and forcing you to come to my place. Gives me excuse to go to sleep."

"NOPE!"

"Yep."

"NOPE NOPE NOPITY NOPE!"

Honestly, this is so drawn out it's longer than my extra large pee pee. I will spare you from that drama. After I got out of the costume, we fought in the bathroom (again...sigh) and Nemuri had to knock me out. Now I'm having to be constantly watched over by him the next day as punishment.

I plan torture for that.

Oh, and I figured out what the 100 dollars was for. Apparently, Snipe thought he could straighten me out.

HA! SCREW YOU, SNIPE! GET OFF YER HIGH HORSE, MATE!

Anyway, that's my Halloween mess. Happy Halloween! Bye!

* * *

Fun Fact: Snipe was literally chosen by a random draw in Google. I wasn't planning on this, but it worked out well! If it seems rushed, don't worry because it is! "Sickness is a bitch" is my excuse!

I hope you enjoyed! Later!


	44. Not a Chapter

Hello bitches! This isn't your normal chapter. This is your author speaking.

You may be wondering why I am here. Well, I have a story update for you.

Let me explain. If you have been paying any attention to the summary of the story at all, you would have seen that it should officially say 'Redone' or something like that. I haven't updated it to that yet so we shall see. Either way, the story has been partially redone.

Does that mean you have to reread? No. I mean, you can if you would life, however, you don't have to. If you don't want to reread it, I will be giving a basic summary of what changed. If you do, you can avoid the next part. I rewrote parts with a reason that will be told.

**Summary**

The main and possibly only change that happened is with Inko. Inko has been turned into a more realistic woman. Rather than a really discriminatory woman, she is just a woman who cares for her son. She is still against him being a hero and all that jazz, but she is willing to accept that he is going to do it anyway. This doesn't change the overall effect. Izuku still goes with Shouta, but not because he ripped Izuku from his mother. His mom approved of Shouta taking care of Izuku in hopes of improving him as a person in general. Their relationship is in a better place pretty much. There is no vengeance.

In addition, the weight that Izuku was a past alcoholic is not fully placed on her. Shouta forces Izuku to tell his mom that he was an alcoholic because he believed Inko had the right to know. Izuku is previously against this because he doesn't see the point of it, but he decides to do it eventually. After some emotional stuff, he gets sent off to Shouta for an episode of Strict Parents.

**Why Did I Do This?**

First off, the way I took Izuku away from Inko is something you commonly see in these fanfictions. I want Izuku to be taken away in a way that wouldn't get me in trouble for ripping people off.

I believe I misrepresented Inko in my story, and I wanted her in new light.

In addition, it brings his major flaw into the light eariler. Izuku's main flaw is that he doesn't understand social interactions. Specifically, what you should and shouldn't do. He basically has no ethics and morals and this new version of the story brings it to light more. As we all know, Izuku is very powerful as is so I have to make his emotional problems his downfall. Otherwise, I might as well should have just made an OP character and ended it there.

There will be other flaws shown, but this is all we have for now.

**For People Who Never Read The Original**

I'm only writing this part for you people to understand. In the original, Inko was extreme. She was harsh against him because she thought that was the way to go. He was forced away because Shouta thought that Inko was unhealthy for him. Izuku does come back to her eventually because he believes he needs to come back to her in order to make amends. She learns to accept him, and they start rebuilding their relationship from there.

That is the basics.

**Any Other Trash**

Do I believe what I did is the right thing? Yes. Will people be against my decision? Some yes, some no. I can never appease everyone.

If that was the case, I would be a millionaire by now.

I'm doing what I believe is right for my story. When I first started writing this, I thought people would fucking hate it. Apparently, people like this piece of shit and I thank everyone for reading this piece of shit!

Now, about the book itself. It will be back to having actual chapters instead of me rewriting chapters. I don't know when this will be. I write this one alongside my other fanfiction that hasn't be uploaded in, like, 3 weeks called Locked Away. That work will be receiving some special attention for a little while. It might be another month until we get the next major deal because we have to have some drama. Then, I will be doing a Thanksgiving chapter. After that should be the major event.

I don't know for sure though! Like I said, I don't have an upload schedule.

Second before the final: Discord.

eDRXTex

If you go to Discord and click 'Add a server' and put that code in, you will be in Izuku's server. There is an author section and an Izuku section where you can talk to Izuku himself.

Of course, you can be yourself, your own character, or a MHA character. If there is someone already at the position you want, you can always share. Nobody is always on. You can fit in somewhere. Just know you only have to be in character on the Izuku Channels section. You don't have to anywhere else. You can also retire the role whenever you like because it can become stressful for some people. For example, the Shouta role goes through the most because you will be arguing with Izuku (aka me.)

If you like arguing, perfect role for you.

Now finally. I will be honest, this has absolutely nothing to do with anything above or the story in general.

I need friends on Mario Kart Tour. Like, I have gone onto random websites and tried to add people there. They won't fucking add me! So, I will be offering my code so if you need a buddy, you have me.

My code:

9448 4943 2004

My username is DivorceEX.

Friend me please. I'm desperate.

Alright, I think that is it. See ya'll later!


	45. Chapter 41 - My Fucking Luck

Alright, so lesson learned: Don't do surgery on yourself unless you want a hobo and helicopter mom always stalking you. Don't ask me why it is bad because I don't know why. I just know it's bad.

In addition to that jazz, Shouta and Mom agreed to try and put me on medication in an attempt to calm me down. When I was younger, Mom did try to give me medicine to get me to sleep, but it didn't work. Now, it still doesn't work even at the highest dosage!

I'm a druggie! But seriously, it didn't work. The only thing it did at the highest dosage was it made me act out of it.

_"WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ! I THINK THE WIZARD IS A RAT, BUT OH WHAT THE FUCK EVER!"_

Okay, it made me act high, so I'm drug-free again! Shouta buffed up the exercise routine more to get rid of as much energy as possible. I'm still hyper.

Finally, Shouta and Mom agreed to switch the days I spend with them. Initially, I would spend Monday through Wednesday with Shouta and the rest of the week with Mom. Well, after the 'apparently, I need more sleep' incident with Recovery Girl, they changed to Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for Shouta.

With all that information out of the way, it's time to skip to the present!

Alright, so we are on the second week of vacation. The first week was spent with two days on I-Island, and the rest was dealing with overprotective parents. Next week, we have that summer camp bull shit.

This week, I'm finally free from the stalking eyes! However, the first day, I'm sent by Shouta to go on a shopping trip with class 1-A to watch them!

Why me?

"It's an attempt to teach you responsibility." I quote from him. That has to be the stupidest idea I have heard since God giving me a quirk. There is a reason he didn't.

I'm not going to get out of the chance to hang out with my classmates, though, so here we are at the mall! I quickly round everyone up.

"Alright! So I know our luck is jack shit, and something will happen, but I recommend you try to prevent it! You may be hero students, but you all are also kids. If you suspect something suspicious, go the fuck away and text everyone in that stupid group chat that we haven't used in forever. Either way, be safe! Now, pair up or something." I mutter the last part. Quickly, everyone starts to separate off what they need. With luck, I get my girl Uraraka!

"Squawk squawk!" Oh, and Patchy. As CAT is, well, dead, Patchy has to take place as the support animal. It can do mostly do the same as CAT except for the fact that it can't do the armor or anything related to it. It only has wings instead.

"Hey, Izuku! Do you know where to find cheap but nice shoes?" She asks as she walks over. For some reason, she is by herself.

Good news girl, I got your back! I go shopping way too much for booty shorts and heels!

"Of course! Follow my lead!" I lead to the place I go whenever I need heels, and I inform her of the many shoes.

"Shut up; you're stressing me out with all these choices!" Uraraka cuts me off. I get that it can be overwhelming, but damn!

"Okay, okay! Chill, girl!" Yeah, I'm way too enthusiastic about shoes. It only takes us a few minutes until we find the shoes we need and head out. Uraraka shows me the list, and I lead her to the next store only to be cut off by this weird feeling.

If there is one thing I can teach you, it's to follow your gut feeling. I have experience with bullies. I know when to trust the bitch.

I quickly pull her close, something I would not normally do, and whisper, "Uraraka, go into the store and text the group to not separate." I let go of her as she looks at me with worry. I nod to her, and she walks off. At least she is out of the danger zone. I softly ask Patchy to start recording.

Without formal presentation, an arm wraps around my shoulder, and a hand touches the front of my neck with all but one finger touching. I have done enough research (hacking) to know who this is.

Coincidence, he is here of all places.

"Kinky. Thinking you're on my level already, Shigaraki?" I snark with a grin. Don't worry; I am aware that I am a psycho. The grip tightens around my neck.

"Shut it, brat. You know how easily I could kill you right now?" Shigaraki snarls at me.

"Pretty easily, probably. I'm not really worried about my life. I have to worry about the others around me, huh? Don't do this whole shi-bang again. Let's get your damn talk over with." Without a response, he drags me toward a chair and forces me to sit down. The hand remains around my neck and the arm on my shoulder.

"Don't you think it's interesting that everyone can walk around thoughtlessly with a smile on their face?"

"Expected. I thought you had something to talk about. Move on with it. I have more important things to worry about than a man trying to kill me." This causes him to choke me for a moment. He lets go for a moment, quiet before speaking.

"I hate everything." Shigaraki starts.

"Relatable!"

"Shut up, or I lose my patience and turn everyone here to dust." Alright, so now I need to be quiet for now. It doesn't help that I'm already twitching.

"Before I was rudely interrupted by an NPC, I hate everything. However, I hate Stain the most right now. I should be getting the recognition, yet Stain is getting attention for being arrested by a quirkless brat. We caused more damage, but it's overlooked by Stain. I don't get it. Tell me, Midoriya Izuku, why Stain is getting all the attention and not me?!" I thought it was painfully obvious! Also, why am I being dragged into this? Welp, I'm getting an excuse to insult him, so I'm going to take it!

"First off, you're talking to the quirkless brat that nailed down your Nomu at the USJ, so fuck off. Second, the reason he is getting attention, and not you is that he has an actual kill count. The Nomus only made the place look ugly. Stain killed some bitches successfully compared to you. Also, we have the ideals that he was trying to spread. It gives a reason. People want reasons. You were kind of just there for the fun of it. If anything, people linked what you did as Stain's doing. Shitty business deal, by the way!" Suddenly, the hand around my neck starts to tighten, beginning to choke me again.

"I get it now! I hate him because I hate All Might! These people can smile without a thought because of All Might! All Might is the man who created these ideals!" Hold the phone. When did All Might's name ever fall from my mouth? Also, would you like to loosen? No? Alright then.

I'm struggling to breathe. Shigaraki tightens his grip. Stay calm, Izuku.

"Thank you, Midoriya, for this evaluation! All Might is all my troubles! You and All Might are all my troubles!"

At this point, I can barely hear him. My vision starts to darken as he has a death grip around my neck, but I don't move it. He can still turn me to dust. Before I pass out, I finally look at his face for the first time. Chapped skin. Red eyes. Face shape — anything I can grab and store in my brain at the moment.

I don't fight back. Everything is muffled, and black spots decorate my vision. I force myself to stand straight.

Suddenly, the hand is removed. Greedily, I gulp for air as I look up to see Shigaraki talking to Uraraka. YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE, URARAKA! I will worry about that later. Right now, I need to figure this man out. It takes a moment for me to hear again. I don't know what happened, but he starts to get up and leave. Yeah, no, I want more information.

I force myself to speak, coughing out," What is All for One up to?" I will explain who this man later. Right now, know that he is the real leader of the League of Villains, and he's All Might's rival.

"I don't know. We do what he wants and follow him. You better be careful, Midoriya. You're on his wanted list. You're considered the biggest threat under All Might for some reason. Next time we meet, you will be dead." Shigaraki kindly informs me. Great! I'm already wanted dead!

I look up with a smile and say, "Looking forward to it!"

Sigaraki scoffs, " Don't follow me, or I will get angry." And leaves.

"Izuku, are you okay? Your neck is bruising already!" Uraraka whimpers out of fear as she sits down beside me. I touch my neck and ouch! Yep, that's a bitch.

"I'm fine. Tell everyone that as soon as they have everything to go home. This is too dangerous right now." I state as I stand up.

"What about you? You should get that checked out just in case!"

"I'm going to go to the police station. I need to pass and gain some information. Go home as quickly as possible, understand? Oh, and tell everyone to text me when they get home." As soon as I receive a nod from her, I run to a specific police station. I only trust the detective there, after all.

* * *

"I appreciate all the information you have given us, Midoriya, but I can't put you on this case. It's highly confidential. In fact, I should be arresting you right now for knowing the name All for One. I'm not because you said you have connections with All Might." Detective Tsukacuhi tells me, making me want to slam my head on the table. The only reason I'm not is that I have an icepack around my neck.

"Come on! I've worked with you multiple times! I can figure this shit out if you let me see what you got. I should be involved if they are after me as well." I know him well enough to talk like this.

"You're right. However, you know the laws involved to get you in. If it gets more intense, I will let you in. Don't ask Nezu to let you in either because he can't even get you in." I run my hands through my hair as I stand up.

"Fine. Alright then. Okay. I will hip-hoppity out of here. You know where to find me." I mumble and walk out of the interrogation room — honestly, screw laws. You know we can figure this shit out much faster without those specific laws.

Oh well!

I walk to the lobby, expecting mom to be waiting for me as it is her day to deal with my bullshit. What a surprise to see Shouta and Hizashi waiting for me in civilian wear! The moment I step out, Shouta quickly looks over me before locking eyes on the icepack around my neck. He gets up, walks over to me, and gently removes the icepack. I flinch because that bitch hurts like a bitch! I really did not like the look on his face, though, so time to fix that.

"I think I'm going way farther in the BDSM category then you two are," I smirk. That receives no response from either of them. My expression drops. Damn, it must be bad, " How bad is it?" Shouta bends down slightly to look at it as Hizashi looks with fear spreading across his face.

Hizashi gulps, " You have no idea?"

"No. I worried about the students getting home and getting the information to Tsukauchi. The students are home before you harp me about it, Sho." I swear Shouta's eye is twitching. Before he has a chance to punch me in the face, Hizashi pulls out his phone and turns on the camera feature for me. When he hands it over, I can see why they would be worried. There is a dark, bruised hand on my neck. Like, you can clearly see where Shigaraki was choking me! Actually, I shouldn't be too surprised. I looked at the audio from Patchy, and it turns out he was trying to choke me because of how I insulted the league! Great job, me! You almost got yourself choked to death!

"I give you credit for taking care of the students and the information. However, you should have dealt with yourself first. What if he damaged more than you think?" Shouta tells me as he puts the ice back on. I bit my tongue to keep from hissing.

"That didn't run through my head. I thought that as long as I was breathing, I was fine! Off-topic of me, what are you two doing here? I thought Mom was going to pick me up."

"Change of plans. Nezu wants to talk to us about what just happened. I would also like to get Recovery Girl to heal that if she can."

"He has something planned, doesn't he?"

"Probably. No idea what, though. Hopefully, it isn't too bad." Shouta mutters as he walks out. Hizashi looks down at me as we follow.

"How the hell do you get yourself in these situations?"

"Plot convenience? I don't know, Hizashi. I only knew something was going to happen!"

"That isn't encouraging."

"When am I ever encouraging?"

"When we're causing trouble."

"Oh, so true!"

"Move it, you, loudmouths!" Shouta yells at us from ahead.

"Damn, he is salty. Did I interrupt sex or something?" I ask Hizashi. He blushes.

"We aren't even at that stage yet!"

"Just asking!"

* * *

I honestly don't want to be here because I'm not supposed to be at school! I feel like I'm being ripped off here!

It turns out, it's a meeting for the whole staff, and he wanted me involved for some reason. When we arrive at the meeting room, Hizashi and I logically push Shouta in first and follow after him. He glares at us then goes to his seat with Hizashi, leaving me by myself for a moment.

DON'T WANNA BE, ALL BY MYSELF-

"Ah, Izuku! Please stand beside me." Nezu tells me. Oh, okay! I zoom over and stand beside him. I see some of the teachers looking at my neck, unable to look away from the icepack. After clearing his throat, he starts his speech.

"Over the past few months, UA has become a target for the League of Villains, more specifically, All Might. This has made all our current students in danger. This morning, class 1-A went to the mall nearby and ran into the supposed leader Shigaraki. Izuku had everyone separated into pairs, so only one pair, Izuku and Uraraka, ran into him. He made Uraraka go away and dealt with Shigaraki. I will not go too deep into details, but we learned that Izuku is now considered the next target under All Might. With everything going on, we need a new plan. If they were able to find our students in a casual place, coincidence or not, that could cause problems.

Izuku, you will no longer be a student for Aizawa or me. You already know everything we could teach you, so keeping you in those classes is not benefitting you in any way. During these times, I will partner you with a teacher to do a task, whether it be a teacher assistant, side-kick as you can legally be a side-kick without a quirk, or to help teachers on their assignments. This will give you more variety of work to expand your skillset. Teachers are allowed to ask for you if they need help with anything. You will be starting this today." Hold the phone. I cut him off.

"I'm technically out of school right now. What then?" Nezu has the nerve to smirk at me.

"The summer camp is to improve quirks specifically. You don't have a quirk, so we have to come up with something for you anyway. This will replace that. We have two major tasks for you planned. At the moment, you will be paired with Power-Loader to build a portable security system. This security system will be used to watch over the camp. You two may do this however you like. During the camp, you will be partnered with Aizawa the whole time to help or possibly protect the students. I know you two work well together, so I can trust you with that. That is all. Everyone have a nice day!" With that, the little rat scatters off.

Before I can move, I hear a voice clear from the table. I turn to face Recovery Girl, glaring me down to tell me 'get over here and let me heal you.' With a sigh and bitten tongue, I walk over to her and remove the icepack, gasps filling the room.

Well, except for one.

"I think you took the BDSM thing too far, Izu." Nemuri comments. She knows my comedy. Sure, she is shocked at the damage, but she knows that this is the joke I would make at this time.

That doesn't save her from a cane being thrown at her head.

"You two are so trouble-some together! Honestly, you need to be separated from each other!" Recovery Girl scolds as she studies the bruise. Shouta, of course, hat to throw me under the bus!

"Izuku made a similar joke at the police station."

"OW, COME ON! I GET NEMURI BEING HIT BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T HAVE THE INJURY, BUT I SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO MAKE THE JOKE AT LEAST!" I yell.

"I might take your suggestion in separating them, Recovery Girl. Nemuri, you're not allowed at my house anymore." Damn, you are extra salty, Shouta.

"COME ON!" Nemuri and I both scream. After another knock in the head, Recovery Girl kisses my forehead, and the bruise goes away. Thankfully, I don't feel drugged this time!

"Looks like you're sleeping much better, Midoriya." Recovery Girl compliments me. Too bad, Shouta has to ruin it!

"I have to force him. His body doesn't believe in sleep."

"Sounds accurate from the report I got." WHAT REPORT?!

Ectoplasm says," This is an interesting family." The rest of the teachers nod in agreement. Well, the teachers who aren't used to my shit. Obviously, I have to pull something out of my ass now.

"Jealous much? Anyway, let's go, Maijima! We have shit to do!" I can hear the man sigh as he gets up. We head out to get to work.

* * *

Edited - 3/20/2020

Want a show? Here you go!  
/eDRXTex


	46. Chapter 42 - Welcome to Camp!

_"After all this time, I'm still into you..."_

"Izuku, no-"

_"I SHOULD BE OVER ALL THE BUTTERFLIES- _OW, WHAT THE FUCK, MAIJIMA!?" He had the nerve to throw a pen at me!

"It is four in the fucking morning. No one should have this much energy!"

"Go ask God because he made me this way!"

"It's too early for this." Salty bitch.

Anyway, it's morning, early morning, and we are preparing for our camping trip! Well, only Maijima and I. You see, over the past week, we have been working on the portable security system that Nezu requested. All of our time has gone into the stupid sucker. After building over four complicated markers and ten drones, we have a security system! It's a good thing that I don't need sleep, so I can work while Maijima sleeps and the other way around. I only slept for about four hours the entire time, but that is beside the point. In exchange, he kept thrusting food at me in hopes it might keep me awake or something.

I'LL TAKE IT!

I think Maijima is done with my shit if I may be honest. He has been more willing to throw pens and pencils at me if I ever start on one of my rants. Overall, he has been saltier (yes, this is an actual word) as the week passes. It doesn't help that we have both been staying in the Support Lab unless to do basic needs.

Oh shit, I need to get back on topic.

Even though it is portable, it still needs to be packed and thrown on the buses. More like gently put in the coaches because we don't need those bitches breaking.

Why are we doing this at four in the morning? Well, students must be here by 5:30 A.M., and we leave at 6. With this task, we must also double-check the buses to make sure there is no tracking gear on them and that they are in working order. Nobody knows where they are going except the bus-driver, the teachers, and me. The students don't know in case there is a UA traitor that happens to not be me. Otherwise, this would be a way cooler story if I was the traitor.

Maijima is packing while I thoroughly look over the buses. I will probably have Maijima double-check to be sure, but everything looks fine.

It doesn't take long until we are done. Well, it's five, so I think it did take a little while.

"Alright, everything is good. You know how all this works better than me. Now, I'm going to take a vacation for a week." Maijima informs me.

"Come on! I wasn't that bad!" I really wasn't! I haven't purposefully exploded anything!

"You were singing off-key and very loudly the whole time when I know you can sing decently."

"No need to be picky! I was just filling the silence!"

"I feel sorry for Aizawa then because he is quieter than me."

"Everyone feels sorry for him because he has to deal with me."

"True. Either way, don't get yourself killed and don't cause trouble."

"Care about you fucking too, mate! Later!" Maijima sighs as he leaves. Screw him too!

Soon after he left, Iida comes about. I'm not willing to stay to be lectured by him, so I head off to work on other shit. Actually, I was waiting for him. That way, he can boss around the other classmates while I get ready for the show. You see, I get to do something none of the other students will be doing.

Besides pairing up with Shouta, but nobody cares about that.

I FUCKING FINALLY GET TO WEAR MY UNDERGROUND COSTUME! I HAVE HAD THIS BITCH PREPARED FOR A MONTH AT LEAST, AND I'M JUST NOW GETTING TO WEAR IT!

Alright. So a while back, my original underground costume (which is now my public costume) got revealed to the public when I faced Stain. If was to go out in that outfit, I would be easily recognized; therefore, I made a new one. Of course, I was able to save the backpack, swords, batons (thank god), boots, and helmet (another thank god). I mainly had to work with the costume itself. I'm getting the features from the original suit, like the electric armor and the mobility, but it's better.

I decided to go with a black bodysuit similar to Shouta's. The difference is that it's padded with hard plastic all over and tight to my body, so he can't call me out. The arms and legs have extra padding (metal in this case) for extra power in my kicks and punches. It covers every part of my body except my head, giving me full protection from this horrible world! I went for convenience because I had limited time due to life being a bitch.

Honestly, I look like I badass in it!

Will Shouta be salty because it looks kind of similar to his?

Maybe, but he can suck his dick about it. It's not like I completely ripped him off here! It's just an all-black bodysuit like his!

After I quickly get the suit on, I head to the teacher's office to find Shouta at his desk, checking over paperwork.

"From experience, staring at a paper will not make it perfect. It will be just more pathetic to the point that you want to slam your head into the oven for as much pain as possible." I state. Shouta looks up and, damn, he looks tired. I know he has been busy with everything, but I didn't notice it was taking all his energy. I forget humans have limits. I pull out my phone to send a text to a certain somebody, then put it up.

"I can't take your jokes right now, Izu." If he is short-handing my name, that's a problem. Also, he didn't take note of my costume. Usually, I would be offended, but I'm dealing with him for an entire week. I need to stay on his good side for the day, at least.

"I'm pretty sure everybody is done with me at this point. If you want an accurate check, give them to me. I don't have energy limits like you, cat."

"You have them. You just haven't broken yourself yet."

"Why would I? That's stupid. I would only break myself in the bedroom." Shouta has the nerve to glare at me even if he looks like he is about to pass out. Thankfully, my saving grace has arrived! Hizashi walks through the dorm and quickly notices the problem. He walks over and grabs his shoulders. "Go cuddle with your boyfriend. You have 30 minutes, dumbass."

Shouta sighs, "You sure?"

"No, I brought your future husband in here and told you to cuddle with him just for shits and giggles. Yes, I'm sure! Damn, I happen to be logical here!" With a grumble, Shouta and Hizashi go to the teacher's lounge, presumably to cuddle.

Time to stalk some shit now! I get to be the grumpy pants as I sit in his seat. Oh, so he was double-checking this shit, huh?

You see, the whole idea of the training-camp is purely to expand quirks to the point of breaking the quirk user. Nice, right?! Either way, the students have their routines. This can vary from Sero consistently dispensing tape to Ojiro beating up Kirishima to Hagakure practicing how to be quiet. Everything here looks fine.

Interesting Fact: I was initially going to be given random parts to put together into something as quickly as possible.

I mean, I have used banana peels from the trash against villains, though. I think I'm good at coming with shit up on the spot. My job is to help students and figure out weaknesses that nobody else thought of. I've already told them most of their weaknesses throughout the year, so I'm not too worried about that. I'm probably just going to start shit the whole time just out of boredom as I need to let out my energy somehow!

* * *

I organize everything for Shouta because it literally looks like trash for how shitty the whole setup is. You would think for a teacher that he would have gained something, but nope! By the time I get it cleaned up, I have to get Shouta because we are almost ready to head out.

I will say I took pictures before waking them up.

OH, AND I WAS RIGHT ABOUT HIZASHI BEING TOP BECAUSE HE WAS THE SPOONER! He was holding Shouta against his chest and everything!

Yeah, my priorities are in the wrong place. Fuck off. I will be honest; it looked kind of cute.

Kind of...not really. Okay, I guess it's more of 'I'm glad you dumbasses have your shit together' kind of thing.

I'll stop.

I walk over to shake them both awake, almost getting punched in the process by Shouta.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?! Time to get up, you damn bottom!" Yeah, I'm salty. The attempt at being nice is out the window.

"Oh..." Shouta opens his eyes, looking at me as he sits up, " I thought you were messing with me."

"Okay. I get I can be an asshole like 99% of the time, but come on! There is still that 1% that I can be nice!" Meanwhile, Hizashi is laughing away from behind Shouta on the couch.

"You spent that 1% getting Hizashi for me." Ouch.

"Don't focus on the percentage, old man. I swear you're trying to lower my self-esteem here!"

"It's so high that you can't even see the ground anymore."

"Wow. Just wow. You know what? Just stay here. To save us both, stay here. I will deal with the kids."

Shouta groans before sitting up, "No. You would break them like toys." Hizashi, thankfully, sits up as well and steps in between our argument.

"Maybe you both need to settle down. You're both wired about the trip in different ways, obviously. Remember, you have to deal with each other for a week. Don't start fighting now."

All of a sudden, Nemuri slams the door open and ruins the fucking moment, " I bet two days before they start fighting!"

"Seriously? I would have said three days." Like me, Hizashi quickly switches subjects. I chuckle.

"Way too much fucking faith. I give one day."

Shouta sighs, "Language. How much time do we have before we get on the bus?" I check my phone.

"15 minutes."

"We should be heading out then. Make sure they haven't destroyed the bus before we arrive."

"Sho, the person most likely to do that is right beside you." OH, REALLY NOW, HIZASHI?

"Wanna fight?!" I snark, walk in front of him, and glare him down. All I get in return is a hair ruffle and his cheeky smile.

"Yeah, no. You're insane to fight because you have no self-preservation. I will miss you, though!"

"I will miss you too," I say with a little sass.

Nemuri says, "Hey, we should do a group hug!"

"How about no?" Too bad, Hizashi and Nemuri are already hugging and forcing Sho to join them. Well, the man has the nerve to tackle me down. Then, he carries me and forces everyone to embrace, "Hate you."

"Care about you too, brat."

As soon as I pull back, I put on germ-x. After final goodbyes, I throw on my helmet, and we had to the buses to see students bouncing around.

"Jeez, they are acting like you," Shouta mutters. I glare at him because I'm not that dramatic! As we approach, the students immediately notice, looking shocked at me. Iida is the first to stomp over in front of me.

"Izuku, you aren't supposed to be wearing your hero costume for this!" Impulsive much? Shouta, for once, saves me!

"He is fine. I'm only saying this once, so you guys students listen up. Izuku is officially part of the staff; therefore, he is allowed to have his costume on. If he tells you to do something SERIOUSLY, you must listen to him. He will be transferred amongst the staff where he is needed, so expect to see him anywhere. Izuku is currently my assistant. He will help you where necessary. With that said, everyone get on quietly."

Yeah, I don't think that's possible for them. Shouta and I get on last. I attempt to head to the back only to be wrapped up by that stupid scarf and pulled into the seat beside him. Quietly, he unwraps me.

"No. Last time, you almost had Bakugo blow up the bus with what came out of your mouth." Shouta informs me.

"That's Bakugo's fault. He should have ignored me." I state, crossing my arms. He facepalms.

"You're the enabler in this situation."

"Um, if you want to go there, blame Tsu - ow!"

"Don't think I won't hesitate to throw you out and make you walk."

"One, rude. Two, I will grab my truck and drive there."

"What truck?" Did I never tell him? Oh shit! Remember that truck way back on Dagobah Beach, and I said I was going to fix up if possible? With the support lab, I was able to replicate parts and get it working! I have only driven it twice, though.

"Remember that truck on the beach?"

"Yeah, you fixed it?"

"Of course, I did! It was in decent shape!"

"Wait... don't tell me that after you fixed it, you drove it someplace."

"What was I supposed to do? Leave it there?"

"You don't even have a license to drive. You could have asked me to drive it, at least. Anything. What if it malfunctioned while you drove? I swear your idiot ideas are going to get me killed one of these days."

"Yada yada yada, we get the point. Don't drive till I get a driver's license. If you are going to die, it's going to be by you not eating, dumbass."

"I'm just going to shut up and sleep. Stay here or else."

"Fine."

"Wake me up when we get there."

"Fine."

Yeah, we are getting along great today! Not.

I pull out my laptop to work on Patchy's programming. I can always add shit to a bird.

* * *

I didn't have to wake Shouta up because he was awake before we got there.

"Everyone get out. We are at a rest stop." I know fucking better. Shouta and I step out first with the students following us. I make sure to stay beside Shouta as the students look around.

"Um, there's no rest stop here. Class 1-B isn't here either." Kirishima points out. Yeah, we are on a cliff with nothing in the middle of fucking nowhere with a forest below us. Behind us, two women in cat costumes come out with a little boy behind them.

"Your feline fantasies are here! We are the Wild Wild Pussy Cats!" The two girls announce as they get into their hero pose.

But I will be honest; I am laughing my fucking ass off because the kid was just standing there with the most bored expression ever! Shouta tries his usual treatment of punching me, but with my costume on, he can do shit.

Oh yeah, explanations. The Wild Wild Pussy Cats is a group of four people dressed up as cats (I know why Shouta chose this place now) and focus primarily on mountain rescue. The two girls we have here are Mandalay and Pixie-Bob. Mandalay is the brown hair bob-haircut girl and red outfit who, from what I know, is the most chill out of all of them. Her quirk is Telepath, which allows her to send messages out all around, but not receive.

Basically, she has a permanent headset.

Then Pixie-Bob is a long blonde hair girl with a blue outfit. Her quirk is Earth Flow, but I will call it Earth Bending because that is what it is. She can earth bend!

The two that aren't here are Ragdoll and Tiger. Ragdoll has green hair and a yellow outfit while Tiger (a man I should mention) has brown hair, a muscular body, and a brown costume. Tiger has Pliabody, which allows him to stretch and flatten his body at will, giving him fantastic flexibility. Ragdoll's quirk is Search. Her quirk enables her to know over a hundred peoples' locations and points out their weaknesses. Even though Pixie-Bob is strong AF, Ragdoll is the one to worry about.

Additional information is that they all wear similar outfits, a cute sleeveless top of their color with a bell around the neck, a fluffy skirt, working tails, paw gloves, and headsets that look like cat ears.

Before you ask, yes, Tiger wears the same thing as the girls. What a guy!

Back on topic, Mandalay starts her speech, "We own this whole stretch of land. Everything you see is ours. If you look that way, that is where you will be staying, " she points toward an area that looks like a forest, but it's far away.

"That's far." The class usefully points out. Then, Mandalay grins like a fucking psychopath.

"You must go through the haunted forest to get there! The current time is 9:30 in the morning. If you are fast about it, you will make it by noon for lunch. Good luck!"

"WHAT?!" The class screams as they start scrambling back on the bus. I watch Pixie-bob bend down, press her paws (hands) on the ground, and see the earth crumble below my classmates, causing them to fall off the cliffside into the forest.

Mandalay walks over to the fence and yells, "Because this is private property, you can use your quirks as much as you want to!" I feel like you could get away without your quirks, but oh well. She turns around and sees me, "Is he suppose to be down there, Eraserhead?"

Shouta shakes his head, " As much as I want him down there, he would break the whole thing somehow. He has a different project anyway. This is Tech, my assistant." Tech?

"It's Tech-Sass." I correct him.

"Too long. I'm making you change it, so Tech for now." I glare at him. Pixie Bob sees me, quickly bounces over, and sniffs the air? What?

"Is he your kitten?!" It takes all my determination not to punch her in the face. I simply wander away and start unloading all the security shit.

"Thinking about it, he does act similar to you," Mandalay adds. I choke on air. Shouta doesn't seem much better. Well, so I thought.

"Somehow, yes."

. . .

I turn around to see Shouta looking at me with a smirk.

. . .

Deep breathes, Izuku. Deep breathes. Work on the security system.

I'm teaching that old man too much.

The first thing I pull out and turn on is Patchy. The only reason I had it turned off was to save space on the bus.

"May I ask what is his job here, Eraserhead?"

Shouta states, "Tech, explain your job and the device. Professionally." I don't know how not to do that when it comes to my devices. You're the one that asks for the simplified versions of it!

Robotically, I start as I pull out the drones, " My current job is to set up a security system around the base to alarm us when people are going in and out of boundaries. My main job after this is to watch the students and give advice on where they need to improve. My secondary job is to protect and guide the students if a villain attack is to occur. For the device, it has four points that connect to make an invisible fence. If someone is to enter or leave, a message will be sent to my headset as well as Patchy, the robot bird beside me. The drones operate inside the fence and look around to make sure nothing suspicious is going on. They send a message as well if something is off. In case of an attack, the drones attack with a killer laser. Everything they see is recorded and sent to my laptop for review." By this point, I have already pulled everything out.

"Good, Tech." I beam at the praise, though it's hidden under the helmet.

"That's impressive. Are you a support student?" Mandalay asks as she looks over everything.

"I take support classes, but in the records, I am a hero student. Patchy, wing-mode." Patchy squawks as he flies to my chest and covers the torso area with the bosom of the bird. The wings extend out from my back.

"Wow, that's amazing." I give her a genuine smile as I turn to see the kid looking interested. However, when he notices me looking at him, he faces away and pretends not to notice.

Grumpy kid...I relate!

Shouta steps in, " Are we separating and meeting up at camp, Iz- Tech?"

"Yes, sir. It should be an hour before I arrive at camp."

"Understood. You may go." With that, I grab the four landmarks, run-off the cliff, and let the wings flap to support my weight as I fly to the sunset!

Too bad, I can't be that dramatic because it's only morning time!

* * *

Alright, we have the landmarks set up, and the drones are flying around! Hallelujah!

I find the camp after ten minutes of flying and land in front of it as I ask Patchy to get off my back. In front of the building, I see Shouta sitting there looking through more papers. When I land, he stands up and walks over.

"You have it set up?" He asks. I hand him a remote that holds the secrets of the security device.

"Yes, sir!" I state with a smile.

"Good. Now, nap time." He starts walking inside the building with me following.

"Weren't you just napping, like, a little over an hour ago?"

"Yes. That means we are due for another nap."

"We?"

"I've heard from Power-Loader that you barely slept any last week. With you stuck with me, I'm going to make you sleep as much as possible. You need sleep, kid."

"I'm still standing, though! Besides, wouldn't it be better to force me to sleep at night when no one can wake me up."

". . .go help the cats make lunch. You better sleep tonight."

"No promises there!" Before he can encapture me, I start looking for the kitchen.

Turns out, I get along with everyone pretty well! Particularly, Pixie-Bob and I happen to be way too hyper for our own good, so that's something!

Not much happens for the rest of the day. I work on some programming for Patchy. The students don't arrive till sunset, but Pixie-Bob was all over Iida, Todorki, and Bakugo for how well they were able to destroy the rock golems she created.

They looked dead-inside.

But you want to know the best part of the day?

When Kirishima got kicked in the balls by the boy from earlier! The boy's name is Kota. Mandalay told me the basics of his story. Somehow, I was able to figure out the rest of the story.

Mainly because I know way too much, but I digress.

Kota's parents are the Water Hose duet. They had water creating and water manipulation quirks. Well, they were killed by a still-around villain called Muscular. The dude is mighty, so I'm not surprised if I may be honest. Anyway, Mandalay took him in because they are cousins or something, and now he hates heroes.

It sounds kind of similar to mine, with a few differences. Either way, shitty childhood! It's not my place to be involved, though.

After everyone eats, I was forced to sit on this tower thing in between the baths to make sure Mineta didn't climb over. He tried. I knocked him out rather easily, I don't feel anything towards him!

Then Shouta forced me to cuddle and sleep.

We shall see what tomorrow brings! Later!

* * *

Edited 3/21/2020


	47. Chapter 43 - No

Shouta gave me the lovely job of waking the rest of the student population up. The one thing I'm good at I finally gets to do! I slam the door open and start banging the pans together on beat.

"I AIN'T GOTTEN SLEEP CAUSE OF YA'LL! YA'LL NOT GONNA SLEEP CAUSE OF ME!" I scream. Well, that wakes them up.

"DEKU! WHAT THE HELL?!" Bakugo screams as he blasts toward me. I slide to the left.

"I was asked to wake you all up. I did just that. Now, move it! I got permission to tase ya'll if necessary!" Okay, the last part is a lie. However, it gets them moving, so it didn't matter anyway! It saves me more time because the girls heard my loud ass mouth. When I go to their room, they are already up!

With the grump teens up and about, it's time for pain and suffering: aka, training. As explained multiple times, the point of the training camp is to level up their quirk levels. This can be done in various ways. With different examples, Uraraka has to always float herself, Kaminari has to electrocute a battery continually, and Tokoyami has to chill with Dark Shadow in a cave.

For further explanation, students throughout the year have been focusing on technique and intelligence. Sure, their quirks have improved a little bit, but not a whole lot. Take Bakugo, for example. We had Bakugo shoot a ball with his quirk at the beginning of the year to 705 meters (2312 feet). We redid the test here, and his score was 709 meters (2326 feet).

That isn't a lot of improvement for the shit they've been through, but there wasn't much we can do about that until now. Shouta's and I's main job is to make sure the students keep going and don't die.

Or, in my case, aggravate the shit out of them.

"INTO THE WOODS!"

"SHUT UP!"

"INTO THE WOODS!"

"Ribbit?"

"INTO THE WOODS! INTO THE WOODS!"

"Izuku, please stop singing! It's very distracting!"

"INTO THE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODS - OW, FOR FUCK SAKES, ERASER!" Yeah, I get wrapped up for that.

"If I wanted a loudmouth, I would have invited Present Mic." Shouta states.

"Damn. I know who is preferred now. I guess because you can make him - MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" He has the nerve to cover my mouth!

Where's the bleach?

He pulls me close and whispers in my ear with a snarl to make sure I hear him, "Can you attempt to limit your language?" He removes his hand.

I respond,

"That's kinky."

Yeah, I'm getting locked outside tonight for that. To be honest, Shouta was asking for it because THIS IS BORING! Like, they are just doing the same thing over and over! Do you know how annoying that gets? It's like watching the same movie over and over except get rid of all the special effects and limit it to one scene. That's this.

Let me give ya'll mercy and time skip.

* * *

FINALLY, SOMETHING BESIDES STALKING PEOPLE!

It's sunset, so the students have received freedom only to have to make their own dinner! We were friendly and made dinner yesterday. Not today! Do you want to know the problem?

My peers don't know how to cook. Well, most of them. Bakugo can work a knife very well. Too well. I asked Shouta if I could take it away, but he said no, so we are sticking with that. With the lack of cooking experience amongst not only class 1-A but 1-B as well, I am in charge of guiding them.

I give them credit for making something edible. That's it. It's shit otherwise. This is why I brought snacks. Well, besides not trusting Shouta to feed himself.

I sit with class 1-A while slamming my plate down.

"What up, bitches?!" Someone has to have the energy because everyone else is dead on their feet.

"LANGUAGE!" Iida robotically tells me.

"Fine, fine, fine. How is everyone feeling?"

All at once, they reply, "Horrible." I don't feel bad.

"That's expected. It's kind of like running for an hour, taking a 5 minutes break, and going at it again except add more side effects to it." Everyone nods in agreement. Iida looks up from his bowl.

"Izuku, if you don't mind me asking, shouldn't you be working on physical body strength? You will be relying on your body more than any of us here."

"You're right. However, I will most likely not be on the field a majority of the time. I will probably be forced to focus on the investigation side because intelligence is my strong suit. If I am, I probably have a decent idea of what's going to happen. Right now, I need to work on the people who will be on the field more than me. I will be working in a different area than you all." Why is everybody looking at me, shocked, "What?"

"That might be one of the most mature responses we have ever heard from you," Iida informs me.

"COME ON! I can be mature! I just choose not to!"

"It's just odd of you is all," Uraraka says.

"Alright, then. Anyway, be prepared to do this once a year."

. . .

The class screams, "WHAT?!"

"CHILL OUT! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"

"LANGUAGE!" Screw off, Iida.

"Before I was rudely interrupted, you will have to do this once a year to keep your quirk strength up. Most heroes don't, but you should. It's not like you're using your quirk 24/7 as a hero. You have to keep it up somehow. You got to break the limits. This is the perfect time to do it."

Momo sighs, "That makes sense. You seem to know a lot about this, Izuku."

"My teacher for three classes was Nezu. I better have picked something up even if his classes are boring as the bible."

"How have you not been to jail yet for what you say?"

"What are you talking about? I have. I broke out."

"Do I want to know the story?"

"I can't tell you the story because I was drunk at the time."

Tsu hops in (you can kill me), "The drinking comment is real?"

"Uh, which one? There's a lot."

"That if someone votes for Mineta that you would start drinking again."

"Oh yeah, that's true. You can't blame me there. That's like asking Bernie Sanders to control America. It just won't go down so hot."

"You might need to go into more information on that, Izuku, nobody knows who that is," Momo thankfully saves me.

"OH! Bernie Sanders is a socialist governor who keeps running for president of the United States for some reason." Everyone looks at me strangely again, "Nevermind then. Moving on."

That conversation goes down the drain to hopefully never be brought up again.

While I'm eating, a message from the helmet rings in my ears.

_"Suspicious activity from camera 7."_

I stand up quickly, startling the students around me.

"Izuku, is something wrong?" Uraraka asks with that worried tone I hate. I ignore her.

"Dot, bring up camera 7." For anyone curious, Dot is just a command that starts the actual control. Moving forward, I relax slightly when I see Kota on a cliff pop up on my screen. I can't wholly relax in case there is someone there with him. I look towards Iida, "If Aizawa comes over and asks where I am going, tell him I'm just checking something. I will warn him if something happens."

"Yes, sir!"

"Without the sir," I mutter as I wander off. I ask for the coordinates before stomping off.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I arrive at the cliff-side to find Kota chilling. I can't blame him because we are a class of psychos. I was going to leave him be, but he heard me coming up and is now looking at me like a dog in headlights.

"What are you doing here? This is my secret hideout!" Kota aggressively asks.

"Damn, I relate to you so hard that it's not funny. Off-topic. One of my cameras warned me of suspicious activity in this area, and it happened to be you. I just came by to make sure. They aren't the most accurate slaves. Since we are clear, I will leave you be." I'm not going to bother a kid who doesn't want me here. I start to go back when his voice picks up.

"Who are you?" Oh boy. I spin around to face him.

"Where to start? I assume you want the human side of me rather than the hero side, so let's start with that. I'm Izuku Midoriya, an assistant teacher at UA and a student of class 1-A. However, I'm rarely in class because I have more important shit to do, like building drones and solving cases."

"So, you're just there?" DAMN!

"I mean, that's one depressing way of putting it."

"Whatever. Leave and don't tell anyone about this place."

"Wasn't on my to-do list, but alright! Later!" With that, I leave him be.

By the time I get back, the doors are locked, and the only thing left outside for me is a sleeping bag.

Like I'm going to let Shouta get away with that. So what do I do?

I get myself 'Lost in the Woods' and call Shouta. It turns out, he had the nerve to block me, so I hack his phone, unblock myself, and call again. Multiple times because he thinks ignoring me is a good idea.

Stupid. Eventually, Shouta answers.

"What, brat?"

CUE THE MUSIC! I make sure Shouta can't leave the call before singing.

_"Again, you're gone."_

"God, no. Izuku - why can't I shut this off?" I can hear him bashing the keys of his phone.

_"Off on a different path than mine._

_I'm left behind._

_Wondering if I should follow."_

"I'm banning you from anything Frozen when we get back."

_"You had to go._

_And, of course, it's always fine._

_I probably could catch up with you tomorrow."_

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" I hear ruffling sounds in the background.

_"But is this what it feels like._

_To be growing apart?_

_When did I become the one?_

_Who's always chasing your heart?"_

"Izuku, where did you go? I unlocked the door, come on."

_"Now, I turn around and find._

_I am lost in the woods!"_

"Please tell me you're joking."

_"North is south, right is left._

_When you're gone_

_I'm the one who sees you home_

_But now I'm lost in the woods!_

_And I don't know what path you are on_

_I'm lost in the woods!"_

"You're not...god dang it, fine! Stay where you are, and I will find you. I don't trust you out here by yourself. You would probably catch the forest on fire or something."

That's how you get yourself let back in the house! However, as punishment, Shouta forces me to cuddle with him...again...like a fucking cat.

Sigh. Damn old man.

* * *

I'm blessing ya'll again because day two went the exact same way with boredom. Well, until tonight.

You see, we are doing a scare forest challenge! One class will be in the forest while the other has to walk through. The course in the woods has to scare the class walking through to the point that they don't want to continue. They are allowed to use their quirks in versatile ways; they just can't kill or hurt them.

The perfect game for me! Too bad, I have to watch instead!

Also, Monoma, Kirishima, Sato, Mina, Kaminari, and Sero can't participate in the game because they failed their practicals. They are getting extra lessons with Shouta and Vlad King to suffer more.

The Pussycats and I have our headsets connected, so we can communicate as Pixie-Bob and I go in as we are the quickest and most energetic. It's dark, and we want to make sure it's safe. We start heading back when I receive a message.

_"Suspicious activity from camera 3."_ I slow down as Pixie-Bob stops beside me.

"Dot, bring up camera 3." It brings up the camera and, " fuck a chicken sideways with a chainsaw."

Pixie-Bob, thankfully, doesn't try to correct my language, "What's going on?"

"_Camera 3 is down."_

"Shit." I turn on my communicator to speak with everyone, including Shouta and Vlad King, "Withdraw everyone back into the buildings. There are seven people just outside the barrier. They attacked camera three. Pixie-Bob, we need you back there as you can keep a distance between them."

She is our only distance fighter. Everybody else in our group fights close to mid-range. We start running back as voices buzz in.

_"Do you have any idea who they are, Tech?" _Shouta asks. It takes me a moment to run through their names and quirks.

"Dabi - Quirk: Cremation - Blue fire, more intense than Endeavors.

Toga Himiko - Quirk: Transform - After drinking a victim's blood, she can become them. She doesn't gain their quirk, though. Good at knives.

Spinner - Quirk: Gecko - Kinda explanatory. He carries this ridiculous weapon full of multiple knives and swords. Big Sis

Big Sis Magne - Quirk: Magnetism - Her's is hard to explain, but she can move people around in a way. You have to see it to understand it, but she's dangerous. Before you ask, she looks like a he to help you out.

Mustard - Quirk: Gas - He releases a gas that fills the area that allows him to see the moves of his enemy. It can knock you out, so be careful with that.

Moonfish - Quirk: Blade-Tooth - His teeth become long and powerful blades. He's a cannibal basically.

The last guy has a disguise on, so I have no idea who he is, but he is rather large. I think they are either waiting for more or waiting for us to come out. Either way, if we have them together, all hell will break loose." Damn, that's a lot of information.

Mandalay reports_, "We have everyone together but Kota. I don't know where he could be."_ Damn it!

"Dot, camera 7, come up." Camera 7 shows he is at the cliff once again. After shutting it down, I say, " I know where he is. I can get him. Patchy, I need you at my location." Pixie-Bob and I separate from there, and I start running towards the cliff.

_"What do you suggest we do?" _Shouta asks. I start running through ideas as the darkness covers me.

"They have the perfect team to fight us as a group. There are 7 of us, 7 of them. Likely, they are pairing. The two biggest problems are Mustard and Big Sis Magne. If we don't get rid of them, we are fucked. Shit...Pixie-Bob, Tiger, Eraserhead, and Vlad King all need to fight in the main field. Ragdoll and Mandalay, I recommend staying near the building. The kids can protect themselves, though. Tell them to set traps outside and have the strongest at the door. If they can't do something as simple as that, they can die. Be prepared for more. Thinking about it, Mustard is going to be fighting by himself. I say Eraserhead should fight him because he can cancel the smoke and knock him out."

By the time I finish, I throw my grapplings up the side of the cliff and blast my way up.

When I reach the ground, I react on instinct. Kota is about to be crushed by the dude who I can't see due to his cape. I blast forward, snatching him out as I get us out of the way of a considerable punch. The punch easily crumbles the wall, causing me to tumble to the ground. I curl around Kota to make sure he doesn't get hurt. When I look up...

Oh boy, this kid is going to have some more trauma! The dude who killed his parents is here! The cape is gone, revealing Muscular. Making sure the communicator is on, I report.

"Tech is here. The mystery dude was Muscular. Status."

_"Mandalay here. Ragdoll is gone. She was taken away, and I can't find her."_

_"Tiger and Pixie-Bob. We have found Magne and Spinner."_

_"Vlad King. I found Dabi."_

_"Eraserhead. I found Dabi, as well. I don't recommend engaging Muscular, Tech. If you have to, don't hold back. Use your swords." _What? Ignoring Shouta's advice.

"Same location?" Well, I was apparently taking my damn sweet time because I had to move us from another punch. I didn't even hear Shouta's answer.

"You must be Midoriya. We are supposed to grab you, but I rather kill you. I have no idea how you are out-speeding me when you are a quirkless little fuck. Do you happen to know where Bakugo is?" Cue the sassiness!

"Why the fuck would I tell you where he is? Just because I hate him doesn't mean I'm going to give him to a pathetic excuse of a weight-lifter, you dumb fuck. Kota, run." Kota steps back, but he doesn't runoff. Damn it.

"You're really trying anger me, huh?! Well, you certainly succeeded in that!" Muscle fibers grow his skin as I barely dodge. I pull out a specially-built katana for me in one hand and a baton in the other. I turn on the rod, allowing the electricity to cover me. Because this guy is so big, I put it on the second-highest setting possible. I don't think this will even knock him out. From what I know, his main weakness is his head. That's why he is missing an eye for fuck sakes!

I'm hoping Stain's training will be put to good use.

We quickly dash at each other, our speed barely matching up as he dodges the sword. As much as I want to use the whip on the baton, I'm afraid he will break it. I bend down and roll to the side to avoid a downward punch.

"THAT ALL YOU GOT, YOU DAMN WORM? MY DAD CAN HIT HARDER THAN THAT, AND HE LEFT ME WHEN I WAS FOUR!" Welp that triggered him. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I jump back to avoid a punch when his right-hand grabs my chest. Knowing I can't get out, I turn the electric armor back on. On instinct, he throws me into the cliffs, forming my beautiful body in the wall. I hop down, trembling as I stand because I have no self-preservation. It looks like I got the lower part of his right arm out of commission.

I'll take it! I wipe the dust off as I notice Patchy flying from a distance. I whisper a command for it to fight, and I see it fly down to the hell zone of the forest. Taking my chance, I sprint forward. I'm relying on his stupidity right now.

"Just out of curiosity, does your quirk work on your dick too since it's so small?" With a loud growl, he punches forward straight at me.

I smirk. Perfect.

When Muscular punches forward, I angle my katana, so he would punch through it! Sure, he still manages to get a strong punch in my face, but I can survive with that. I have this far! Relying on my other senses, I twist the katana under his muscle, causing him to scream. I'm not done. For the final finishing touch, I slam the baton on the katana to force his whole body to spaz out. Harshly, I get pushed back, which pulls the katana and rod out with it. Blood splatters all over the place, including myself.

"For someone quirkless, you sure know how to fight." He's trying to distract me. That's stupid cause he's barely awake. It's time to finish this dumb-truck!

"I appreciate that. Now, nighty night, thot." Before Muscular can recover, I blast myself forward, slam the baton in the hole, and hold it there till he knocks out.

Well, wasn't that a nice fight! Now, everyone is going to think I am a murder! Yay! First things first, I wipe the glass from my visor off my face, allowing me to see. It hurts like hell, but oh well! At least I don't seem to have a concussion. It seems only to be a broken nose. I quickly make sure he will be knocked out for a while before turning around to see Kota.

Welp. He's guaranteed traumatized now. I put the katana and baton away.

I bend down to speak with him, "There's your lesson in life. You got to do what you got to do to survive." I mean, what else am I suppose to say? Attempt to comfort him? Like I can do that! Before I can think further, he suddenly crashes into me, clinging to me like a monkey.

"Y-y-you saved m-me...t-t-thank you! Y-you're a r-r-real hero!" Awe, that's kind of precious! Too bad, I suck at comforting him. I awkwardly pat his back.

"No problem. Now, let's get out of here — hip hoppity on my back, mate. Oh, and don't say anything I said back there, got it? Wait till you're my age." With a nod, he gets on my back, and we jump down the cliff and start running back to base.

_"Eraserhead. Dabi was a fake. Someone has a replication quirk. Mustard is down due to Patchy. He can't see the movements of robots. I have teamed up with Vlad King because we have another Nomu. We might need you here to kill it, Tech." _I need to remember that for the future. Also, more Nomus? Fuck me. So we have nine people at the moment.

_"Vlad King. Real Dabi ran off with a dude in a black and white suit. He might be the guy with a replication quirk."_ Oh, that's Twice if I'm correct!

_"Pixie-Bob and Tiger. We are having problems with Big Sis Magne and Spinner. They work together very well."_

_"Mandalay. A couple of students and I have Moonfish right outside the building. He's tactical like Tech said."_

"Tech. Muscular is down, and I have Kota. Bakugo is a target, so keep him inside. The dude you have stated is Twice, and his quirk allows him to replicate anything. No one has seen Toga?" Objection buzzes through my helmet. Alright.

When Kota and I arrive at the buildings, we see Bakugo (dumbass didn't retreat), Todoroki, and Mandalay fighting Moonfish who is chilling in the air on his teeth?

That looks painful. Maybe that's why Moonfish's eyes are covered. If you want the actual story, he escaped an insane asylum, I believe, so he's wearing one of those trench coats that stop you from moving at all. The open thing revealing is his mouth, and that also looks painful because belts are holding it open.

Owie owie owie.

Anyway, I take Kota to the side building and push him inside, "Stay in here unless something like this building catching on fire happens. If there is something suspicious, hide. Got it?" When he nods, I close the door behind him, "Tech here. Mandalay, pull back, please."

I can see her confused look from here, but hot babe that I will never get, Mandalay, and dumbass pull back.

Now, you want to know the one disadvantage of Moonfish is? Well, his teeth are steel. My batons produce electricity. Therefore, he will be a burnt fishy now. Before he gets a chance to realize what is going on, I dash forward and slam my batons on one of his blades, electrocuting him to the point of knocking out. He flops on the ground like a fish. I can leave it to them now. I run off to go to a different section of the field.

"Tech again. Tiger and Pixie-Bob, you good?"

_"Pixie-Bob. We got Spinner out. We can take care of Magne. Go help Eraserhead and Vlad King." _Thank God. I run into the forest and listen for anything nearby. I already have their location due to the cameras. I need to get there.

Suddenly, I'm cut-off by this blonde girl!

"Oh, you definitely smell delicious!" Welp, that sounds like a psychopath. Say hello to Toga, everyone. Dirty blonde with these weird hair buns, a school uniform, and a strange contraption on the device I can only assume is for sucking blood. Finally, she is wearing a mask that is doing nothing to hide her identity.

"Are you just into the blood or my dick as well? Because honestly, at this point, I'm willing to take any girl." I had to ask.

"Really now?" I can tell Toga is interested. For once, someone is interested! It's just that this girl is a villain!

"Yeah. For a villain, you're kind of cute." For someone who might be into pain, that is.

"Then why don't we have our first date?!" Toga dashes forward. I quickly slide to the side only for something interesting to happen.

She disappears for a moment. Next thing I know, there is a needle in my shoulder sucking blood.

"Suck suck suck." She whispers to herself. Yeah, no thank you. I kick Toga away.

"Clear your mind and hold your breath?" I asked. That's the only thing that comes to mind.

"Aren't you a smart one?! Well, I got what I need so later!" She runs off. I'm not going to bother to go after her. I roll my shoulder. Hurts, but oh well. I keep running.

_"Vlad King. Eraserhead has been captured by a dude with a quirk to turn people into a marble. The Nomu is retreating. Tech, they want you._" What? No, no, no.

_"Pixie-Bob and Tiger. Big Sis Magne has retreated."_

_"Mandalay, nobody is here." _Please no. I don't bother with the pathways. I use the grappling hooks to swing across the trees to Vlad King's location. When I arrive, I land next to Vlad King. In front of us, Dabi, Toga, Twice, Spinner, Big Sis Magne, Nomu (with fucking chainsaws), and the dude with the marble quirk who I happen to know as Mr. Compress. That doesn't surprise me because Mr. Compress happens to be known as a genius. On his knees in front of them, Shouta sits, being held down by Dabi. I guess he was let out. I make sure I keep my cocky ass persona.

Dabi starts his stupid-ass speech, "I give your credit, Midoriya. Your devices and ability to control a situation is impressive. However, that didn't prevent this. I believe you at least deserve a name. We are the Vanguard Action Squad put together by the League of Villains." I can't help but scoff.

"That's obvious. They're the only idiots that would do something like this."

Dabi glares me down, " I have a deal, so you better listen, or it's automatically terminated. We aren't after him. He is no use to us, though, we might be able to find one for him. We are after you. All you have to do is trade yourself over, and they get Eraserhead back." Immediately, possibilities run through my head.

So many fucking possibilities.

I look at Shouta as my heart pounds.

Think rationally, Izuku.

Think, think, think!

Finally, the words slip my tongue,

"Take him then. Why the fuck would I go with you if you want me anyway? This isn't no charity biz, sweetheart." That fucking hurts. Hard. However, I have to keep my regular act up, or they will suspect something.

For once, being myself is painful.

All at once, they look at me in shock.

Dabi quickly recovers, "You sure? You don't know what will happen to him."

"Nor to myself; however, I would be able to benefit you. Eraserhead can't. Are you going to leave? This has gotten boring. I could already be partying without him by now." My body is trembling. I can hear my heart in my ears. I'm thanking above that nobody notices because I'm good at hiding it.

Except for one person: Shouta.

Breaking codes of ethics, Shouta's voice buzzes in my ear softly, so none of the villains can hear,

_"I'll be okay, Izuku. I trust you to take care of the class and yourself. Don't break yourself over this. We both know it's to end this as quickly as possible. I will be fine."_

That's the one place Shouta, and I can bear each other in. We both know this was the logical solution. Maybe not to anyone else, but to us, yes.

Dabi nods, not sure how to respond, " You're an interesting kid. Let's go, Kurogiri!" With that, Vlad King and I watch the guard and Shouta go through the cursed purple mist. However, I pull out a gun when the villains turn around. This gun shoots trackers silently. I shoot it at the Nomu to attach it to the back. When they disappear, the facade drops. I turn around and start walking off.

"Iz-" Vlad King tries to catch my attention, but I cut him off.

"Mandalay, tell the students to get their belongings together. We are leaving tonight. Patchy, get the location of Eraserhead." I command without the usual amusement.

For once, everybody listens to me without disobedience.

* * *

Edited - 3/22/2020


	48. Chapter 44 -

**Third POV**

When Izuku and Vlad King arrive back at the camp, the students are standing outside with their bags silently. Izuku steps in front of them.

Izuku looks at each of them as he speaks bluntly, " Eraserhead is gone. We will be leaving tonight. Text your parents to be waiting at UA within a couple of hours." Without waiting for a response, he walks inside to change from his bloodied clothes.

Class 1-A looks at him with fear. Izuku, the one usually able to make a joke about any situation, just told them the harsh truth. There is no humor. There is no comfort. His eyes don't have the light there anymore.

Izuku is serious.

Uraraka reluctantly asks Vlad King, " I-Is he telling the truth?"

Vlad King sighs, " Yes. Until your teacher comes back, Midoriya will be your teacher. Listen to him. He prevented many casualties tonight." With that, he goes inside as well.

The class remains standing there quiet until Vlad King and Izuku come out. Izuku is in his back-up costume with two bags over his uninjured shoulder, one bag presumably Aizawa's. He guides them back to the bus, letting the students get on first. While they load, Izuku pulls out his laptop and programs two drones per bus to watch. He throws the rest in the back as he could care less about the shape they are in at this point. Izuku gets in and sits in the same seat as last time. The buses leave.

Izuku doesn't have time to waste. He gets on his laptop, grabs any information he has, and sends it to Detective Tsukauchi. While he searches for any other information he possibly missed, he quickly receives a call from him. Izuku answers.

_"Are you saying these are locations that Eraserhead and Ragdoll are or could be at?" _Detective asks.

Izuku pulls up the information for something to look at, " Eraserhead's tracker B is guaranteed because there is a low chance they would remove his shoes. Eraserhead's tracker A was in his headset. That tracker was destroyed, but the last location is in the same building as tracker B. Tracker C is where the Nomu is unless they already found it. For Ragdoll, I deny she would be in the same place as Eraserhead because she was wanted. I have my guess of why, and it involves the actual leader of the League of Villains."

_"Her quirk?"_

"Yes. Ragdoll's quirk is rather useful, after all. Can I be placed on the case now?"

A sigh goes through the phone, _"Yes. You know too much not to be placed on the case. There is a meeting at UA as soon as you and Vlad King arrive. Be there. I sent the files of everything you need to know. Read them before you get here." _With that, Detective hangs up. Izuku quickly opens the files and scan through the whole time while working on papers.

* * *

As soon as the buses arrive at UA, parents pull their kids to their cars and leave. They weren't willing to talk to the teachers, but nobody can blame them. Their kid just went through a villain attack, after all.

When the students are gone, Izuku and Vlad King head to the meeting room. They enter the room silently. Vlad King going to his seat, and Izuku stands next to Nezu. Izuku ignores any reactions or looks toward him from the variety of heroes in the room.

Detective Tsukauchi clears his voice, catching everyone's attention, "Now that everyone is here let's get started. Tonight, class 1-A and 1-B of UA were attacked at camp by the Vanguard Action Squad, who was created and sent by the League of Villains. Their goal was to take Ragdoll, Midoriya Izuku, and Bakugo Katsuki. They managed to take Ragdoll at the beginning of the fight. The students were placed inside the buildings to be protected from the villains. Midoriya was fighting alongside the teachers. In the end, Midoriya was asked to give himself up for Eraserhead, but he declined. The squad took Eraserhead. However, we have Eraserhead's location as well as the location of one of the members. Midoriya, can you tell us about the League of Villains and Vanguard Action Squad?" Izuku nods, straightening up.

"The League of Villains is a group of villains whose goal is to kill All Might, and their secondary goal is to obtain me. We have no idea what their plans are after that. Their figurehead is Shigaraki Tomura, who's second in command is Kurogiri. The Vanguard Action Squad was created as a presumably elite squad with ten members. Three of their members, Moonfish, Muscular, and Mustard, were arrested at the scenes. The remaining seven are Dabi, Toga Himiko, Mr. Compress, Twice, Spinner, Big Sis Magne, and Nomu. Nomu is the one with the tracking device. Even though the three taken out are physically the strongest, the rest can operate without their help. Any additional information on them is found in the packets before you." The rustling of papers fill the air as they look through the villains.

Tsukauchi resumes, "Thank you, Midoriya. While these are significant threats, our most notable risk is All-for-One, the real leader of the League of Villains. His quirk allows him to give and take quirks. The theory we have is that Ragdoll was chosen because of her quirk. However, we lack her location. Right now, I have the police force look into the Vanguard Action Squad members as well as anyone else associated with the League of Villains.

We plan to attack tomorrow night. Nezu and Vlad King will be conducting an interview to distract the villains. While the discussion is going on, we will attack both buildings. We have already looked outside of both buildings where the trackers were located, so we know where we are aiming. Details are found in the packet, as well as the current plans of who is doing what. If you have any concerns, please call me. Meeting dismissed." Izuku quickly looks through the notes, finding his position filled with 'where he is needed.' He's aware he probably can't be put on the front line anyway, but Izuku will if he has to, legally or not.

"Can UA teachers and Midoriya stay here, please? I have news." Nezu asks the staff. When the rest of the heroes leave, Nezu continues, " With everything going on, I believe now is the time to turn UA into a boarding school. It's too dangerous to let the students wander around at this point. Cementoss, Power-Loader, and Izuku, I will leave you three to build the dorms. I have the blueprints here. You should know what to do." Nezu slides the blueprints across the table to the teachers. Izuku walks next to Power-Loader to study with.

Power-Loader clears his throat, "Izuku, I can have Hatsume help me if you want to focus on the case-"

Izuku cuts him off, " I deny any new information will come up before then. If I keep looking at it, I will go delusional. I know everything I can at the moment." The teachers look at him with worry, specifically Present Mic and Midnight.

Power-Loader sighs, "Understood. You can start building the main engines. I deny you're going to sleep, so here's the key." He hands over the key-card, and Izuku leaves the room.

Present Mic runs his hand through his hair, not caring if it messes up as he stands up, " I'm going to talk to him." Midnight quickly grabs him.

"I wouldn't recommend that. Let Izu forget about it a little bit."

"You don't think he would plan something on his own, would you?" Nezu, interested in the conversation, join.

"I deny Izuku would try something. He may try new things, but he won't do something that would harm the mission. He's aware of his position. Right now, his main priority is the student's safety."

Present Mic looks Nezu down," Izuku is a child. Sure, he can pull a lot of shit off, but he's human. He's pushing his limits as is. This is breaking it. We all know how much Shouta means to Izuku. How close they are. Hell, they are the closest you will ever see two people! I don't know how, but they are! What I'm saying is, should we really put all this on him?"

Nezu nods, "I understand your concern, but we all know Izuku won't let you touch him." Midnight taps her nails on the table to get their attention.

"Who takes care of Izuku right now? Shouta is gone, so would he go to his mom?"

Nezu thinks before responding, "No, because his mom permitted him to take care of Izuku the entire week. If something happened, Present Mic is given custody of Izuku until he returns. If Aizawa doesn't return within a month, full custody goes to Midoriya-san unless stated otherwise."

Present Mic looks at him with a strange look, "Why?"

"I don't know. I was never given the reason. Everyone should go home and rest now. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." With that, Nezu hops down from his chair and leaves. The rest of the teachers leave with anxiety hanging over their heads.

* * *

By the time the morning arrives, Izuku has already finished building the generators for the dorms. While waiting, he looks through all his gear for tonight, making sure it's in top shape. He hears the door open but doesn't bother to react, too focused.

"I should have known you would have finished building them before I got back. Good job, kid. There isn't much we can do now until Cementoss finishes the building. Everything in shape?" Power-Loader asks as he looks over everything.

Izuku nods, then asks, " Have you seen Yagi?"

"He's with Nezu. Why?" Izuku doesn't bother to respond as he leaves the room to go to Nezu's office. He arrives at the door and knocks.

"Come in!" Nezu's mouse voice is heard through the door. Izuku enters quietly, seeing Nezu in his chair and Yagi in front of him, " Ah, Izuku. What a surprise! May I ask what you are doing here?" He closes the door behind him and approaches the two.

Izuku turns to face Yagi, not willing to waste time, " Have you passed your quirk on yet?"

Immediately, Yagi starts coughing up blood, taking a moment before responding, "N-no, young Midoriya. May I ask why you have brought it up now of all times?" Izuku curses under his breath, looks away from him, and wanders," Midoriya?"

"Yagi, that quirk is your top priority, correct?" Izuku only looks at Yagi for a nod, then turns back, " You're officially the very fragile glass cannon. With your current state, you can easily break. After learning that, you need more defense. We have no idea if we're going to be facing All-for-One or not. Know this, All Might, " Izuku turns to meet him, his dark aura flooding the whole room,

**"If I believe at any point that you need help, I will step in with disregard to the law. Don't act stupid out there. Think."**

Izuku starts to walk away only for Yagi to speak up, "Why won't you take it?" He stops.

"Yagi, I'm the most wanted person behind you. It would be an idiotic move because I'm far into the media not to be suspicious if I were to obtain a quirk suddenly. Besides, your quirk is too powerful for my body. I can't have myself disabled in any form tonight. Any other questions?"

"I understand, young Midoriya."

Nezu ignores the tension between the two, "Thank you for bringing that up, Izuku. That must have slipped our minds. I expect you to be able to protect him in your way." Izuku doesn't respond and leaves the room.

He starts walking back to the support lab when a loud voice interrupts him. He stops.

"Izuku!" Turning around, he sees Present Mic and Midnight catching up. Once they do, he continues walking as he expects them to follow, "How are you doing?" Izuku can hear the worry from Present Mic's voice, but he presses it down.

"I will be good once I get Shouta back." Bluntly states Izuku. Midnight sighs and looks over at Present Mic as he tries to catch Izuku's attention.

"You're aware that there's a chance we won't get him tonight, right?"

"I'm making that chance as low as possible. We will end this tonight."

"Izu..."

"Trust me on this. You can punish me later, but not right now, Hizashi. I'm getting your man back tonight, no matter what." Izuku runs off, leaving the two teachers behind. Midnight pulls Present Mic into a hug.

"There isn't much we can do at this point, Hizashi. Let him be."

"Both of them are idiots. I get that they are logical, but can't they put themselves first? That's the bad thing about both of them!"

"You're right. Izuku knows boundaries if needed...hopefully. Shouta may not, but he does."

* * *

**Tonight**

Izuku stands next to Detective Tsukauchi with multiple pro-heroes and a swat team behind them. He wears his original hero costume with a few changes. Instead of the jets for mobility, he wears booster shoes that let him roll at incredible speeds that he used at the entrance exam. On his belt, his nunchucks from the Sports Festival hang. His backpack holds his nanobots he had to use at I-Island. His sleeves are rolled-up to fit the electric gloves that go over his elbows. Finally, he wears the visor for Patchy, the robot sitting his wings.

_"We are ready to go. The raid may start." _Detective Tsukauchi's voice buzzes through his visor.

"We will save you, Ragdoll and Eraserhead," Izuku states, determination dripping from his tone.

* * *

Edited - 3/24/2020


	49. Chapter 45 - Attempt at Revenge

"Your pizza is here!"

. . .

BOOM!

The first attack has been initiated at both locations. The location I am at is where Shouta's tracker is located.

"Patchy, camera AM." In my visor, All Might's camera in his belt that I installed earlier appears in front of my right eye. The location is a wooden bar. All Might, Gran Torino (All Might's mentor), Kamui Woods, and Edgeshot trap Shigaraki, Kurogiri, and the remaining Vanguard Action Squad except Nomu. Finally, in front of me, Shouta sits tied to the chair. He's bruised up, and, based on how his eyes are moving, possibly drugged. I bite my tongue because I know it could be worse but still.

That's only based on what I'm seeing. It doesn't help that I don't have audio on the camera, so I can't hear what they are saying.

Screw All Might for not believing in communication.

_"Tiger here. We found Ragdoll and the Nomus. The Nomus are not responding, and Ragdoll...she doesn't have her quirk anymore. She's alive, but she doesn't have her quirk." _Expected.

_"Best Jeanist! Something is going on! The flying man with a black mask just knocked almost everyone out!" _We can hear him gasp, presumably from being hit.

"That has to be for All-for-One. Get the survivors out as quickly as possible." I growl.

Something is off. I'm aware this man is a genius as ee wouldn't come out for no reason. If he were going to come out, he would appear here to cover them unless.

He has a plan. He has a quirk that he can use at this distance. What is it?! I try to run through my mind, but it has to be a new quirk because nothing that is currently recorded works like that.

Before I go too deep, I get my answer. In front of my eye, I watch the villains and Shouta disappear through multiple warps, a different warp quirk from Kurogiri's as they practically ignore the trap Kamui Woods set up.

I explode,

"FUCK! PATCH, LOCATION OF ERASERHEAD'S TRACKERS!" Detective Tsukauchi tries to approach me to calm me down, but I step back. I'm not having it. As soon as I receive the location, I face him, " they were teleported to where All-for-One is. I'm going after him!"

"IZUKU, WAIT!" Detective Tsukauchi screams, but I ignore him. I fly to the roofs and use my boosters to go as quickly as possible.

I can't waste fucking time anymore.

Within a couple of seconds, I see All Might jump past me quickly as if I was walking. A minute later, Gran Torino follows. All Might arrives at the scene in less than a minute. I take a deep breathe when I see Shouta for a moment, but dread fills my stomach because he is fighting the Vanguard Action Squad by himself without his scarf! It's not like All Might help him either when he's facing All-for-One.

However, that doesn't stop me from getting angry at him because he keeps using the same move basically. To make things worst, All-for-One is having no problem taking it. Also, they would stop just for conversation, and I can't hear it because the camera doesn't have a microphone, nor does All Might wear a headset.

The worst thing of all is that I can't watch Shouta to check if he is still alive. I'm trusting Gran Torino to make it there and protect him if he has to.

Then all sanity goes out the window.

Finally, I arrive at the scene at the edge of the building, but it seems to be just in time.

All-for-One is using his forced-activation quirk on Big Sis Magne. Her quirk is magnetism, meaning she can move people around like magnets. When looking at the footage from one of the drones during her fight with Tiger and Pixie Bob, the direction they go to goes based on gender. North and South poles pull together, while the same push away. I quickly scan the field to see Toga standing in front of a warp with the magnet quirk being used on her. Then, all the members of the squad with Kurogiri and Shigaraki have the quirk used on them as well. Things click.

Toga is the central pole, and all the guys will crash into her to be forced into the portal. I look to find Shouta has the aura as well.

I'm not letting that happen. I don't even hear what All-for-One is saying when I react.

I run back, using the boosters and wings to blast myself off the roof towards All-for-One as fast as possible.

"Patch, detach and fly a distance. Nanobots, on." I speak to the visor as quietly as possible for him to not hear me. The nanobots flood from my backpack onto the ground as Patchy separates from me. I dive towards All-for-One, and I imagine a substantial barrier behind me, letting the nanobots build.

I don't even get close when a harsh burst of air forces me back into the barrier I built behind me.

"IZUKU!"

Ignoring the pain and desperate call, I yell to Patchy, **"MINI CANNON NOW!"**

A massive blast can be heard in the distance.

Then laughter. Fucking laughter.

I force myself to recover, opening my eyes to see a crater in the ground. All-for-One stands there as if nothing has happened. His mask is gone to reveal his play-dough face to the public. The only part of the body that exists there is his mouth. I hear a burst beside me, but I ignore it. I rip the nunchucks off my belt and raise my hand.

"Patch, bring these to Eraser," I mutter. Within a moment, the nunchucks disappear. I feel someone shaking my side. I stand up slowly without care for how much pain spreads my body.

"Kid, settle down. All Might got this." An old voice whispers beside me, trying to convince me to step down.

"I'm fine, Gran Torino. Defend Eraserhead. I'm not losing him again, nor am I losing to this dumbass." I demand. Gran Torino sighs before jumping away.

All-for-One finally stops laughing and looks specifically at me, "I knew you would be dangerous, Midoriya. I did not understand the extent until now."

Suddenly, I sink through the floor and appear right in front of him with his hand around my neck. He raises me to face-to-face level.

I can't fuck this up.

"LET HIM GO, ALL-FOR-ONE! HE ISN'T YOUR FIGHT!" All Might screams from behind me.

"However, he is the most formidable opponent here. He could probably easily take over the world if he wanted to." I bring my act back.

"You're right. I could take over the world, but that would be fucking boring. Then it would just be a TV show. I can expect what to happen because I'm in control. Also, did you happen to raise Shigaraki? You both do that choking thing." Somehow, I haven't started choking yet.

All-for-One glares me down, "Very interesting, indeed. I can see why Tomura wanted you as his chess piece."

"I'm fucking offended! I'm the whole damn board! When moved, I tumble everyone above me!" He grips tighter. Now that starts to choke me. So this show again?

"I recommend you be quiet unless you want to die." Come on, All Might, attack! I've given you at least three chances by now!

**"You were asking to die the moment you took Eraserhead. What does that make you?"** I force out barely. After what felt like forever, I'm finally ripped out of All-for-One's hand, and he gets punched away. I'm set down away from the scene as All Might jumps back into action, continuing with his straight-forward attacks against someone who at least matches him in strength.

The moment I'm away, I drop the act and look around. In the distance, I see Shouta and Gran Torino fighting the others off. However, the villains run into the warp with Shigaraki being carried in before it closes.

Damn it. There wasn't much we can do there. All the other heroes are probably working on the rescue operation.

Shouta turns from the gate runs to me. When he is near, he stumbles, but I manage to catch him. Before we break down, we lean on each other and back as far away from the battle as possible. Once there was some distance, we both collapse. Not giving a chance for me to react, Shouta pulls me as close as possible, touching my face to make sure I'm alive before shoving me in his chest.

"Idiot. Fucking idiot. You will hear it after this." Shouta mumbles as he holds me close.

I sigh, making sure I keep an eye on the fight as I reply, " I don't care. How are you?"

"I'm fine. My quirk is blocked with quirk suppressants, but it will come back. I'm more worried about you with what you pulled off."

A weight disappears from my shoulders. I wasn't sure if All-for-One would take Shouta's quirk or not. It makes sense why he didn't because he doesn't have eyes to use the quirk in the first place. I don't respond to his worry.

All Might and All-for-One keep clashing back and forth. It's a stalemate at the moment. I watch Gran Torino disappear from my side and in front of All Might, his fist colliding into the old man.

I grit my teeth.

"Izuku, we should get out. All Might can handle this." Shouta tries to break through my trance. I know better. I may not be able to participate directly, but I can be support. The nanobots crawl out of my bag once more. They stay at the edge of the field like little ants.

All Might throws Gran Torino out of the way and tries to attack All-for-One, but the man grabs the fist and throws him back. I don't listen to what they say, only watching their movements. As All Might looks like he's about to prepare another attack, I notice him looking back, withdraws, and moves toward the direction he was seeking.

He's leaving himself open to attack. I don't know why, but it has to be for a good reason.

Hopefully. If not, I am going to kill All Might myself.

The nanobots swarm in front of him to make a sizeable dense barrier between him and All-for-One. A much larger air-blast than what I went through smashes through. However, it does neutralize some of the damage that All Might would have had to take. Debris around the barrier flies. The nanobots come down, spreading across the field at different heights. I don't know if All-for-One will grab me again with a stunt like that. I know that he has to have some sensory quirk, so I'm trying to overwhelm him. That way, he will lose me. I see Gran Torino blast his way to the pile behind All Might, so there must have been someone in there. I stand up, thankful the pain is mostly gone, and pull Shouta up with me.

"Now is the time we should leave," I state as I let him lean on me. I face All Might and scream at the top of my lungs, " YOU BETTER WIN, ALL MIGHT, OR I FIND YOU AND TAKE YOU DOWN MYSELF A SECOND TIME!" I see him nod. Shouta and I stumble out of the scene, going as far away as possible. Patchy lands beside us as we wobble our way to the nearest hospital to have Shouta checked, "Patch, directions to the nearest hospital."

"That's unnecessary." Shouta tries to convince me.

"If you want the logical reason, I want the substance in you checked." I deny we will get it. I just needed an excuse. He goes quiet as I watch the fight through my visor.

"I know you have the fight in that visor. What's going on?"

"He keeps going for direct attacks as much as I hate it. There's so much debris he can use around him. I have an idea as to why, but still."

"People fight differently."

I watch All Might and All-for-One smash together once more; however, All Might breaks his arm for more strength and smashes him into the ground. I watch him quickly subdue the man before I ask Patchy to remove the video.

"He won. Probably reduced his time tremendously, but he won." I only get a nod until we walk into the hospital and get separated despite wanting to stay close.

* * *

It has been a day since the attack. Honestly, it's a mess.

All-for-One is now in the most secure prison in Japan. I think he should be killed as he can always come back, but they won't listen to me about it.

Somehow, I obtained no more severe injuries from that fight even though I was slammed into a wall and choked.

I got a new bruise for that shit, but it goes away.

The only thing it did was worsen the injury I never fixed from Toga on my shoulder. As soon as they rewrapped it, they kicked me out. I tried to visit Shouta, but they aren't taking visitors with everything going on. If you have a chance of surviving by yourself out there, they are kicking you out.

The hospitals are filled with people from the destroyed city.

Pro-heroes are still rescuing people in the rubble.

Police are dealing with all the paperwork.

Everything is quickly getting done, so we can appreciate that.

Shouta didn't have too many injuries. He was mainly roughed up a-bit. They were worried about the quirk-suppressant, so they kept him for the night. He's probably not happy about that thinking about it. He will have to deal with it.

To make my situation worse, I didn't visit him. It wasn't that I didn't want to. I would have stayed by his side the whole time if I could. In fact, I sent Hizashi to keep an eye on him for me. The problem is that people always need me, mainly the police. I've had to fill out so much paperwork that it's ridiculous. I read to make sure everything to correct to the single letter. As soon as I finished, I left. Then, I realized Maijima is still working on the dorms with the electricity, plumbing, and anything of that sort. I went to him because I want the students here as soon as possible.

Right now, I'm working on wiring the place while Maijima works on plumbing (he lost a game of rock/paper/scissors, so he had to do it). With how fast we are working, I expect us to be done within a day or two. After that, All Might and Shouta have to go convince parents to trust us with their kids. That shouldn't be too big of a problem.

I finish the wiring, and I start testing it when I receive a message from Hizashi.

**Too Much Gel:** Shouta's on his way to UA. He's pissed right now, so you better have an excuse ready.

**Divorce Exists: **I don't, but I will figure something out hopefully!

**Too Much Gel: **You're screwed.

**Divorce Exists: **I rather not be aware.

Nice confidence boost there! I'm totally going to die tonight! Right after saving him too.

It only takes a few minutes before Shouta arrives. I didn't notice him until he grabs me and starts dragging me away. I don't speak. I don't want to make this a more horrible experience.

Shouta leads us to his office and closes the door behind us. When he faces me, he slaps me hard before pulling me close.

"Don't you ever pull something like that again. You may think that it was a joke, but your life was on the line there. You have a life ahead of you. You were facing the strongest villain out there. I don't care about how clever you are; you can't throw your life around like that. Understood?"

"Yeah yeah. Just don't get fucking caught, and we won't have a fucking problem." I mumble, for once, leaning into Shouta and hugging him as a proper person should.

"I'll try not to."

"Just do it. Not try."

"Someone missed me."

"...shut up."

I may not have got the League of Villains this time, but I will next time we meet.

**You fuckers better be prepared.**

* * *

Don't worry! I'm aware this is trash! I will probably come back and rework it.

Edited - 3/25/2020

Oh, and Discord still exists.  
/eDRXTex


	50. Thanksgiving Chapter

Have you ever wondered how to get yourself out of the house on Thanksgiving day when you're supposed to spend time with your family?

Don't worry; I got you!

It's currently two o'clock in the morning, and Shouta is sleeping. Well, should be...sorry in advance if I walk in on you doing your business, Sho!

I burst into Shouta's room with a guitar on hand and start playing. He immediately tries to curl up under his covers, but nope! I shall keep going!

"Izuku, go to sleep." I barely hear him slur.

"No. I have a song to sing you."

"Sing it when there's light outfit, you brat." Yeah, no. I completely ignore that statement. I start singing.

_"Almost heaven, West Virginia." _

"Are you serious? You don't even listen, let alone sing country songs..."

_"Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River_

_Life is old there, older than the trees._

_Younger than the mountains, growing like a breeze."_

"I know that look, don't-"

"COUNTRY ROADS, TAKE ME HOME! TO THE PLACE I BELONG!"

"Izuku, get out."

"WEST VIRGINIA, MOUNTAIN MAMA! TAKE ME HOME, COUNTRY ROADS!"

"OUT, MIDORIYA IZUKU!"

I hip-hoppity out of there because Shouta threw a fucking book at me! But hey, it got the job done!

I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Why did I want free? Well, I want to get all the UA teachers together to have a Thanksgiving dinner. Wait, did I mention it's Thanksgiving? I mean, kinda?

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!

Back on topic. I already got Lunch Rush to agree to this whole thing because he loves to cook, so I just need to convince the teachers to come along with two special guests. As I'm leaving Shouta's house, I leave a letter on the counter because I deny he will go outside his door.

The hardest part was getting to their places. I already know where some of them live like Shouta, but others like Vlad King I don't. Rephrase, I didn't know until after I hacked UA and get their addresses. I'm given the perfect chance to see their houses! Well, the outside. For the first couple of hours of the morning, I find my way to the teachers' houses and drop a letter in front of their home.

By the time I finished, I dash to UA because I'm running late to my meeting with Lunch Rush.

Sounds accurate to my life. Thankfully, I make it there with only almost causing one accident! Impressive for me! Lunch Rush waits in front of the gate, and we enter together.

For anyone who cares, the reason we are here so early is because there is still school today. Japan doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving. That's a United States holiday. Halloween is a minor holiday here. They don't celebrate the Fourth of July either.

Yeah, I'm probably more American than Japanese. Oh well!

Onto the subject, we are setting everything up before school. The teachers still have to grade or do whatever teachers do so we can finish it up then.

THEN WE FEAST!

The teachers start arriving around seven, so I send a text at six.

**Teacher Group Chat**

**Divorce Exists invited Divorce Exists to the group chat.**

**Divorce Exists:** Pick up the letter outside your door and read it. Shouta, yours is on the table.

**Edward: **I seriously don't trust you.

**Divorce Exists: **I wouldn't trust you either when you named yourself after a hot vampire you're not, Vlad King. 0/10 on looks.

**Edward: .**..I tried...

**Cockatoo: **It's fine. I already opened it. It's an invitation.

**Snipe:** I can't read it because his writing is chicken scratch!

**Divorce Exists: **It's not that bad!

**Snipe sends picture**

**Snipe: **Read it then.

**Divorce Exists: **It says feast tonight at 6 PM. Fucking be there, or I will drag your ass there.

**Lego (Cementoss): **You shouldn't have to make threats to make people come, Midoriya.

**Tired Cat: **Just leave him be and go. He doesn't know any better.

**Divorce Exists: **I know that was supposed to work against me somehow, but it told them to come, so I will work with it.

**Tired Cat:** Wait, is that why you came in singing that stupid song?

**Ectoplasm: **Is nobody going to point out the fact that Midoriya found all our houses or that he hacked into here?

**S3xy Lady: **That's normal.

**Ectoplasm: **And Nezu approves this?

**Nezu: **Of course! Why would I decline a student working on his ability? For now, bye, Izuku!

**Divorce Exists was kicked by Nezu**

Boo. Well, I can break-in at any time, so whatever. Lunch Rush starts cooking while I set up the table in the meeting room. I only chose here because nobody would come in here.

I am keeping it a surprise.

* * *

As much as I wanted to skip whoever I'm supposed to be with to finish this, I didn't! Be proud whoever the fuck you are!

It's right before lunch. I need class 1-A so we can have a Thanksgiving meal together, so I'm breaking in early, earning a glare from Shouta.

"Alright, we eating together today! I don't care if you're going to have sex in the closet during lunch, you're coming with me!" I think Shouta is already done with me because he crawled in his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

"As inappropriate as the last comment was, the first idea is a good idea!" Iida for once defends me!

Too bad Bakugo doesn't, " Tough luck, Deku. I'm not sitting at the same table as you or any of these extras." I smirk.

**"Who said you had a choice?"** All the classmates cower at my threatening aura. As soon as the bell rings, Bakugo tries to walk out without us.

Yeah, no fucker.

I crash into him, causing Bakugo to stumble to the ground before I jump up, grab Bakugo's body, and throw him over my shoulder while yelling at the rest, " Let's go!"

"DEKU, PUT ME DOWN!"

"GUESS WHAT? THE TABLES HAVE TURNED! SUCK MY DICK, BAKUGO!"

"Both of you need to settle down!" Honestly, at this point, do I need to say who it is?

Yes, I convinced everyone to sit at the same table but one, but I had a solution to that!

Just ducktape them to the chair with some flex seal! That shit works, mate!

"MMMMMM!" Bakugo attempts to scream through the tape I put on his mouth.

"Horny Bakugo? I didn't know you were into this!" That made everyone at the table blush except Kota, Tsu, and Todoroki.

"MMMM!"

I'M FINALLY GETTING REVENGE AFTER ALL THESE YEARS I DEALT WITH HIM BULLYING ME! TOO BAD CEMENTOSS MADE ME RELEASE HIM BECAUSE 'IT'S BAD!'

BITCH, YOU WANT TO SEE THE MARKS ON MY BACK!?

Moving forward, Bakugo and I were separated for the rest of the day. Now to an actual dinner!

* * *

"Thanks for your help, Lunch Rush! You really deserve hella of a lot more credit! I would hug you, but, you know, I'm a germophobe." I tell Lunch Rush with my eyes sparkling and everything. He made it look AMAZING! If I had to cook it, it would have taken the whole day. He did this within ten minutes!

Before I can react, I feel a hand ruffle my hair before pulling back. I glare at him, "You're lucky I like you...even though I can't see your face, I can see how fucking happy you are for touching my head. Whatever. Go relax." I push him to his chair as I fix my hair and make sure my suit is dandy.

Remember that suit from I-Island that got all bloodied up? I got the blood out of it, and I'm recycling it! Sure, it looks like shit, but oh well!

First, I have some people to pick up. All the teachers can go to this room easily. They have feet after all. My two special guests, I have to pick bring here though. I speed to one of the training grounds, only slowing down when I arrive inside a specific one.

"Hey, Shouta! Hey Shinso! Come on, time to eat!" I scream from across the field as I zoom in front of them. Shinso and Shouta look at me strangely.

"Eat? Wait, is that what the letter was about? I couldn't read it. How did you even find where I was at?" Shinso questions.

"Simple! Hack UA, and they have all the answers!" Shouta sighs.

"Shinso, are you okay eating dinner with all the staff members plus Izuku?"

"Not like they care. I don't mind as long as ya'll don't mind."

Oh boy. I tell him, " Bitch, we don't mind. Let's go. Oh, we have to go past the UA gate first." I start wandering off, the two behind me following with bored expressions. When I arrive at the gate, I make sure the person is here before opening it.

"Izuku, sweetie!" Mom bursts through the gate in a beautiful light green dress and crashes into me. I make the gate closes before hugging her back. She pulls back, inspecting me, " Is that the same suit you wore to I-Island that you got blood on? Oh, and your hair!" My mom scrambles to fix my hair, making it some side-sweep style.

"Yip yip!" Both Shouta and Mom face-palm, "What? I like it!"

"It's not exactly appropriate to wear that, Izuku."

"Oh well, let's go! Wait before we go! You already know Shouta so we can ignore him, but say hello to my brother Shinso!" Shinso blushes at the praise.

"N-nice to meet you, m-ma'am."

"No need to be so nervous! I get Izuku can be overwhelming, but he does care about you. I can tell." That's my nice mom right there — the complete opposite of me. Mom and I walk side-by-side inside the UA building while Shouta and Shinso stay back. Of course, I can hear their conversation despite their attempt at being discreet.

"Are you sure that Izuku's mom? She's the absolute opposite of him." Shinso asks to Shouta.

"I promise she is. He may have got her looks, but that's it." True, Shouta, true.

The walk is quiet besides that.

We enter the meeting room, and most of the teachers are already sitting. I lead my mom to the end of her seat at the table, pull her chair out for her, and let her sit. Shouta and Shinso easily find their places as Shouta is next to Hizashi and Shinso next to Shouta.

I quickly scatter to the front to start my speech,

"Hello everybody, and Happy Thanksgiving! Well, if you aren't aware of the holiday, it's in the US, so I can't blame you there. On this day, the fourth Thursday in November, complicated I know, families gather around to share a meal and say what they are thankful for.

Obviously, we aren't doing that because the person leading this is a literal sociopath. Besides, that's when all the family drama starts!

The reason I brought us together is for a meal, yes, but also to say that I appreciate all of you in your own way. I may not express it, but I do enjoy every single one of you. Whether it be to train me how to take over the nation, make sure I'm not drunk off my ass, take care of me, or just being there, in general, to give me attention because I love attention. I appreciate you.

Oh, and before we start, say hello to my lovely mom!

**Mess with her, and I will beat you up in a heartbeat.**

Now before this bitch gets boring, let's eat!" I go to between Mom, who smacks me upside the head before grabbing her food, and Nezu, who seems to be on a mission.

Easy chatter fills the room as we munch on turkey and other shit. Hizashi and Shouta are talking to their secret love child Shinso, so that is going great! Besides that, nothing important.

That's until Nezu decides to start a conversation, quieting everyone in the room.

"You know, it's interesting that you celebrate American holidays. May I ask why that is?"

Shouta, seeming to follow along with Nezu's idea, adds on, "Thinking about it, he's interested in mostly American things."

That takes me a moment to respond," Because I can." I take a sip of water.

Then Mom makes a statement, " Izuku, if you don't tell them, I will. It's a cute story!" I spit out my water.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

"I'm trying to make you seem more human."

"Uh, the ending is trash, though?"

"It's the thought that counts."

"Shouldn't you be defending me?"

"Anything to make you less sensitive."

"Fine! The original reason for it all was because my Dad went to the US for 'work.' When I supposably 'grow up,' I would go to the US to talk to him. I learned anything involving them from their politics and language to music and memes. I wanted to be able to speak to him about the US. About two years after he left, I learned he left because I was quirkless. I kept learning anything possible, hoping he would come back, but that didn't work! Moving on!"

Silence fills the room. Then Nemuri speaks up for everyone, " That has to be the most precious thing ever! Izuku had a heart! Then his dad had to go and break it! Where's he at so I can beat him up, Midoriya-san?!"

"Me too!" Hizashi yells, standing up already.

"Yeah, I rather you two not go to jail over him. He's not worth it."

Nezu breaks through once again, "While we are on the subject of his father, can you tell us about him?"

"The fuck Nezu?!" You can't blame me for that reaction.

It doesn't help that Mom answers, "He's a more mild version of Izuku. Constantly caused trouble. Always into technology. Rarely needed sleep. Could care less about the law. Izuku is just more extreme."

"Somehow, I believe the only reason Nezu let me bring you is so he can dig dirt on me," I tell her.

"Can you blame him?"

"Uh, yes. You can blame anyone for anything. That's like me bring up Nezu's past! You just don't! SEE, THIS IS THE FAMILY DRAMA I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"Taste of your own medicine, brat," Shouta has to add.

"NOT REALLY! I ONLY BE AGGRAVATE! I DON'T DIG DIRT ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE UNLESS I HAVE TO!"

"Death Arms?"

"Totally deserved it. I still haven't found their divorce in the paper yet, so that's a bomb."

"The neighbor lady?"

"She looked hella suspicious."

"The dog?"

"The dog had a quirk, I swear."

"I swear you have become more paranoid over the years."

"I have a list. Where do you want to start?"

Of all people, Yagi is the one to settle everyone down, "Midoriya is trying to bring us together in a thoughtful way. Bringing him down like that is not going to help him. We should appreciate him for doing this."

"I just decorated. Lunch Rush is the real hero too. He needs a pay raise, Nezu. But thank you, Yagi."

"Not a problem, young Midoriya."

For the first time this evening, I agree with what Nezu says, " I agree. Lunch Rush, you're getting a pay raise."

The man looks for fucking happy. He deserves it.

From there, we have a lovely meal. God blessed Shouta because he didn't have to deal with me tonight. Otherwise, we would be fighting to the death.

Anyway,

Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-discord  
/eDRXTex


	51. Chapter 46 - Dorms!

We got our shit together, bitches! We finished building the dorm buildings, which we have decided to call the Height Alliance. Shouta and Yagi got permission from all the parents to get the students in. Somehow, there was no problem convincing parents to let their kids stay at a school that keeps getting attacked. Heck, my mom didn't even have a question, although I believe that is due to the fact she can't separate me from Shouta after that whole shebang.

Speaking of that, yeah...I will admit that I have been more protective of Shouta. It works both ways, which I'm pretty sure isn't healthy, but we are slowly working on it.

But that's the boring shit, so moving on!

What have I been doing in an attempt to help society? I've been assisting Maijima to bring electricity and water to the dorms. Easy as shit. Then, Nezu gave Nemuri decorating privileges. I love decorating, so I shoved myself in, and we got the place barely furnished. The kids can bring their own shit, after all. After that, I had to move Shouta's and my shit in since we aren't using the apartment anymore. Waste of money. I wasn't going to make the man overwork if he didn't have to, so I did the majority of it. I have unlimited energy for a reason!

Call me a push-over all you fucking want. Just know I will barrel roll and stand right back up again, bitches.

Finally, Nezu decided that I needed a new uniform to show that I'm a teacher assistant. Let me tell you: I'm salty about it. It's Nezu's outfit. The all-black suit with a white button-up and red tie? Yeah, that. There are only three things different about it. Instead of two rows of gold buttons like Nezu's, which is supposed to be a pullover vest, I have one row of black buttons to button together. In the breast pocket, I have the UA dark green handkerchief poking out to have the other school color. On the side without the pocket, there's a golden pin with the letters UA. Overall, I believe I look like Nezu and UA attempted to have a child; instead, they had a disaster. Then they had a divorce, making the child a psycho.

Can't do shit about it sadly. The only thing I'm glad about is that it's form-fitting. For some reason, the teachers seem amused by the outfit, especially for how much I have complained about it. Probably to make me suffer. Bitches.

Time to go to modern-day!

Class 1-A's bags have already been delivered, and I kindly brought them to their rooms like a proper gentleman. Now, we wait for the students to arrive. Meanwhile, I have shit to discuss with Sho because we haven't had the time to do it. With All Might's retirement, the crime rate has gone up, which forces Shouta to work more shifts.

Wait, I never mentioned that! All Might finally fucking retired! Well, he initially wasn't going to even though he only has an hour of hero time left before he becomes a bloody skeleton. Nezu and I (I was forced) sat him down and convinced him to retire. Now, he's working on finding a successor for his OP power. I have an idea of who it should be, but I won't say yet. Also, we convinced him to show the hero students his Jack Skellington self after they sign a waiver saying they won't spread it around.

Now that might seem stupid, but let me explain. All Might has the most experience of a hero amongst us all. You can't throw that knowledge away. Right now, I don't trust the man to keep his nose out of things. Like at the USJ, he will probably run out of time. That's a wasted day, and we need everything that we can get. The students need a reality check anyway. Besides, it might help with his self-esteem issues!

Anyway, back to reality! I face Shouta because we have that chat to do.

"I know you been busy with shit, but have you gotten a chance to look at the video I sent you?" I ask. I should have brought this up earlier before the students arrive, but oh well!

"The video of you being an idiot with a top villain? I saw it with my own eyes. Why do I need to watch a video?" God damn it, Shouta.

"Not only to appreciate my comebacks but for another reason. Shouta, what did we do after that?" The first part is a lie. You can't even hear me, and I can't help but feel disappointed. I THOUGHT THAT SHIT ON THE FLY, HONEY!

"...hug...they recorded that?"

"I mean, you have to look, but it's there in the corner. Most people don't recognize you, but my fellow mates can and probably will. They have to actually look to see us, though." He grunts.

"I'm assuming you're bringing this up because you want to know what to say."

"In case of emergency, yes."

"Don't bring it up around them. If they don't ask, we don't have to answer. If they do, try to distract them."

"I deny that will fucking work unless I start something."

"Then do it." Huh. Usually, he would tell me to watch my language. For how much I curse, he gave up most likely.

"And if they keep torturing me about it?"

"For how much you aggravate me, you should have plenty of experience dealing with it." Smack-down now of all times?

"That's me. What about you?"

"I have what you kids call 'street cred,' remember?"

"You ruined that the moment you hugged me."

"...I'll figure something out." Before I can continue the topic, I see class 1-A approaching us.

Iida is the first to approach, "Izuku, may I ask what the outfit is for?" I short-circuit. Then I scream and start running around in circles with the class looking at me like I have finally gone insane. Why?

BECAUSE IIDA DIDN'T AUTOMATICALLY ASSUME I WAS BREAKING THE RULES! THAT'S SOME MOTHER-FUCKING PROGRESS!

After a minute of running, I stop in front of him to reply, " I'm so proud right now! Iida, you didn't assume I was breaking the rules! To answer your question, though, this is the teacher assistant outfit I must wear too much of my disappointment."

"I'm glad I have made you happy! Thank you for informing me!" With that, he steps back in line, and we can continue.

I let Shouta do the speech. Of course, he decides to lead us in before starting to talk, " Welcome to Height Alliance, where you will be staying. This is the common area where you can find the kitchen, showers, and laundry."

"IS THIS A DREAM COME TRUE?!" Mineta screams. I want to break his soul, but that's Sho's job.

"They are separated by gender. Go in there, and I won't hesitate to expel," that busts Mineta's bubble, "now, everyone has a room with a space-heater, bathroom, fridge, and sink. You figure out the rest. You have today to get that straightened out. Your bags have already been taken to your room. Listen because I'm telling room numbers only once." Shouta quickly goes over their numbers, the students listening because they know better than to push limits. By the end, they were quick to notice one problem.

"Sir, I think you forgot Izuku," Momo says as she looks at me.

" Izuku can explain." Everyone turns to me expectantly. Fuck you too, Shouta.

"Because I am a teacher assistant, I'm placed in the old folk's dorms instead of the regular dorms. I have an entrance if anyone wants to visit, but don't dirty the place unless you want to fucking die. Don't go in without permission because I'm involved in a lot of shit. Don't enter the old folk's dorms directly unless you want to be burnt," I explain as I bounce on my toes.

Yes, I'm with the teachers rather than the students. While the teacher assistant reason is the main reason, there are also a couple of other reasons. The first reason that I have the apartment is that I can keep clean without having to go to the common room that could be a mess. I never have to leave it if I don't want to! It has a full bathroom (I don't have to shower with other boys), kitchen, living room, and two bedrooms like every separate teacher apartment. The second reason, and probably the more major reason, is because Shouta's and I's are connected so we can visit each other whenever needed without having to go into the hallway. I can't do that if I'm in class 1-A dorms.

Instantly, the students are interested.

Ashido is the first to launch, "Wait, so does that mean you can hang out with the teachers if you wanted to?"

"Yeah. I kind of have to." Sadly. Rephrase, I don't mind a majority of the teachers. The teachers I do mind are:

Recovery Girl (she hates me, I swear),

Vlad King (mostly for competition reasons),

Snipe (since Halloween, he has been salty), and

Yagi (I shouldn't have to explain.)

Everybody else, I don't mind. In fact, I enjoy some of their companies.

"So, we don't have to worry about you causing trouble in the dorms?" Momo asks. The fuck kind of question is that?

"Uh, you do. You ain't getting out of shit, missy." Shouta believes now is the time to step in. He pulls out an ugly thick red book and shows it to the class.

"He has certain things he can't do. If he does them, he will get in trouble. Let me know if he does."

"What's the point of the book, though?"

"It shows you everything you can't do and the punishment. Did you not find it on the desk?"

"OH, THAT BOOK! Bitch, I threw it away!" I wasn't willing to read a rule list for me. If I break a rule, oh well. I wouldn't be me if I followed the rules.

"LANGUAGE!" Sonic demands, chopping his arms in front of me. At this point, he says it so much to me that I need a variety of names.

Shouta merely sighs, "Do whatever. I left the rules on the table. Read them. " With that, he walks off. I'll aggravate him later. Right now, time to provoke class 1-B!

I walk in their building to see Vlad King explaining each of the rules to them. Why I don't know, but he if wants to, alright.

"Don't stay out past curfew. We have cameras with motion detection that automatically warn the teachers if you're out of your room." Time to ruin this family moment.

"Including me, bitches!"

"Midoriya, get out!"

"Nope! I can be here all I want." That triggers class 1-B.

"WHAT?!" I chuckle.

"I'm a teacher assistant, remember? I watch over you little chicklings as well." I hear a scoff before turning to see Monoma, a blonde boy with the quirk copy. The only other person who is serious about the whole competition.

"Little chicklings? I deny you have the right to call us that when you are in the same grade as us. You think you're so powerful, yet you're quirkless." I smirk.

"Correct. However, you happen to be quirkless as well unless you touch someone for their quirk. People aren't always going to be there for you. I recommend working without your quirk because, like many others, you rely on it too much. I have broken my boundaries, but have you broken yours?"

"I-I!" Vlad King stands up, standing in between the class and me.

"Don't worry about it, Monoma. He may be right, but we're working on it. Now Midoriya, after disturbing my class, can you please leave?"

"Alright then! Bye, everyone, see you around!" With that, I go to check on the other classes' dorms.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, I didn't start a fight with anyone else! I got to see Shinso, so I'm happy about that. I decided to go back to class 1-A since that is technically my class when I see an exciting development.

The girls decided to do a room presentation contest. I, of course, want out of this because they're just going to give me anxiety for how messy their rooms possibly are.

Too bad, I can't get out of it! UGH! Since my room is not here, I'm going to assume that I'm exempt from this competition, so that's something. The girls rush to the boy's dorm section and get straight to. I'm not going to stop them when this is the chance I can judge my classmates.

Tokoyami - He obviously didn't want us in because he blocked the door. Ashido and Hagakure had to push him out of the way to get in. His room is the definition of depression. Or dark magic, you can take your pick. The space is entirely opaque, with only purple lights lighting the place up because the clothing products are all black. Skulls, candles, a fortune-telling ball. It's all there! However, the most relatable thing is the sword and the poster that says "die" on it. He kicked us out.

Aoyama - AND YOU PEOPLE HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME GAY! HIS ROOM IS THE DEFINITION OF GAY! It has gold mirrors everywhere, purple sheets, and literal fucking sparkles wherever you look! I like it, but I feel I would become depressed before there would be a picture of me everything. The only exciting thing is that, for some damn reason, this man has a suit of armor and a sword in the corner. I mean, whatever keeps you comfy at night. 'Dazzling' he calls it. Whatever works, mate.

Mineta - Nobody is willing to go to his room. You can't make me go in there for anything unless it involves mom or my friends. It doesn't help that he peeks through his door with this terrible aura and says to girls, "Come in. I'll show you something amazing." To be honest, it's taking everything not to throw him out right there because I can't.

Ojiro - His room is ordinary like him. There isn't much to say. I give the girls credit for trying to make him feel better, but I saw his tail droop.

Iida - I hate that I'm saying this, but Iida's room is similar to mine. It has a wall dedicated to books that are completely organized to the point it makes my heart sing. The only thing I don't do is have a whole section of a wall dedicated to glasses. That's just expensive.

Kaminari - I couldn't stay in there for too long because it looks like trash. It's random. Like, it's kind of organized, but I expect it to be garbage soon. As Jiro said: " It's like he just used anything he could get his hands on." A for effort. I don't want to be in there, though.

Koda - I also had to stay out of his room because it had a rabbit in it. The rest of the room is cute. I'm not a fan of animals as they shed and other shit literally. Happens when you're a clean freak.

Bakugo - He wasn't allowing us in. Sleepy-time apparently.

Kirishima - He tried to make it manly. It looks like an attempt at a gym. It's not entirely done, so I step out. I agree with Hagakure's statement, though: If I found out my boyfriend had a room that looked like this, I'd dump him. Eh, at least Uraraka gets the point for me.

Shoji - This man is the ultimate minimalist. He only has a small table and a bed that isn't even made that well. For just this once, I walked over and attempted to fix the bed. I get he is a big boy, but he could have put pictures up or something! He doesn't see the point in filling a room with junk. THAT'S THE EXACT POINT! Anyway, I had to pull Mineta out because he started looking through the bed layers for what Mineta would look for.

Sero - Interesting. It's a desert-themed room with exotic patterns around it. You're a wild card, alright.

Todoroki - FINALLY GETTING TO SEE THE GUY EVERY GIRL AND GAY CRUSHES ON ROOM! Back on track, he somehow managed to change his entire room into a Japanese themed room. When he was asked how he remodeled the bedroom in one day, he responded, "With hard work," with the blankest face you could imagine.

Sato - I'm going to go to the actual story because this started some drama and where it ended for me.

We all enter Sato's room, and I will say it's an average room. What does stand out is he has a cabinet full of cooking wear displayed and a portable oven. What stands out, even more, is that beautiful smell! Sato and I have baked together before, so I know he can make some WONDERFUL baker delights. I know whose room I'm going to be at the most!

"Eh, Sato, what are you making this time? It smells bloody amazing." I ask.

"Oh, crap! I forgot about that!" Sato quickly opens up the oven, " I made a chiffon cake, and I was hoping we could eat it together. It's not iced yet, but would you like some?"

The girls plus I scream, "YES!" Without hesitation, we run over to grab a piece until I'm stopped by a hand on the shoulder. Of course, it has to be fucking Iida.

"What?" I'm salty; I'm not going to be polite.

What Iida says crumbles my nonexistent heart, " One of the rules is that we can't give you sweets."

"Show me," I'm not believing it till I see it. Iida pulls out the packet of rules, flips it to the page and shows me the law, " That has to be the most depressing thing I have heard in my life...I'll be back..."

I leave the room, leave the dorms, and head to the teacher's dorms. I enter the teacher commonplace to see most of them sitting or cuddling in Hizashi and Shouta's case.

All Hell is about to break loose.

The teachers quiet as I approach, " Nice to see you as regular people." It's true. They don't have their costumes on. Maijima even has a shirt on!

"Don't avoid the topic, Izuku. I can feel your demon aura from here." Shouta mutters from Hizashi's jacket. I smirk psychotically. So that's why some of the teachers are more withdrawn! Only the ones who know me well are not.

"Who decided it was a good idea to write in the rules not to give me sweets?"

"That's your mom, and no, you're not going out of school to face your mom about it. You don't need sugar too often anyway. It riles you up." Somehow, I should have expected that.

"It's not like I get sweets that often anyway! I eat mostly meals!"

"Yes. So one sweet riles you up for about a day."

Recovery Girl decides to defend Shouta now of all times, " You're training to be a hero. You shouldn't need sweets. You need more sleep. When was the last time you slept?"

"It has only been three days! Off my case, will ya?" All the teachers turn to me with shock. Honestly, this should be expected at this point. Shouta sits up, pulling away from Hizashi's grasp and glares me down.

"Izuku, that was with me, and you slept for two hours."

"Yip yip. I want to mention you have been running on coffee and one-hour naps, so I don't think that's much better."

Hizashi looks between us, " Both your sleeping habits suck. At least Shouta gets something. You have nothing. You know we keep going at it because we care about you."

"Fine. I'll sleep tonight if it gets you off my back."

Hizashi smiles, " It will.

"Yada yada, I'm going to go help Lunch Rush with dinner."

Nemuri chuckles, "Might want to help your classmates first. They probably have no idea how to cook an actual meal."

"Eh, I want to see what they will do just for tonight."

"Update me how it goes."

"Will do, gurl." With that, I head to the kitchen in an attempt to help.

* * *

I'm helping Lunch Rush make dinner when Patchy flies in, squawking, "Student at the door!" I'm not helping them cook. Whoever is there better be for a reason. I leave Lunch Rush reluctantly to enter my apartment. Then I go to the outside door and open it to reveal all of class 1-A, including Tsu and Bakugo, who weren't at the thing before.

"I ain't cooking for ya'll if that's what you're asking," I state in the bluntest tone I can manage.

Ashido forces her way to the front, "No, no, no! That's not it! It's for the room presentation contest." Okay, that I don't mind! I have to keep a close eye on them because I have a bunch of shit I can't lose.

"I can do that. Come in. Don't fuck shit up." They enter, looking shocked out the place.

While they do that, let me describe the apartment. What class 1-A is entering is the living room. Well, suppose to be. You see, I do not need a living room. Instead, I turned the whole place into my office. In the center is a U-desk overly organized with all my papers and shit. On the left, there is an open kitchen with a bar separating the areas. The kitchen is small, but it works for me. Straight forward, there is a wall covered in bookshelves with books except for a single door that leads to the common room on far-right of the wall. On the right wall, there are four doors. The first two doors in my direction are bedrooms, the third is to the bathroom, and the fourth is to Shouta's apartment. One of the bedrooms is a bedroom while the other is turned into an illegal lab.

With that explanation out of the way, let's get to the class reactions.

I'm quick to notice that they seem to be looking for something specific. That makes me uncomfortable.

"Hey, Izuku, can we go into the other doors?" Hagakure asks.

"You can enter the first three doors on my right, but not the one at the end or against the back. They lead out." I respond. My classmates quickly enter, looking at the overly organized apartment. However, they still seem to be looking for something, " What are you looking for?" Most flinch except the angry or emotionless bitches.

Bakugo growls, stomping in front of me, "Alright, Deku, what is your relationship with Aizawa?!" Well, shit.

"He is my coworker. If you're here to antagonize me, leave, you salty cracker." I can hear the pops from his quirk.

"BULL SHIT! YOU NEVER LET ANYONE TOUCH YOU! IN THAT VIDEO, YOU WERE MORE THAN WILLING!"

"I'm so proud you noticed that detail!" Distract.

"STOP AVOIDING THE QUESTION AND ANSWER!" Damn. Thankfully, Kirishima grabs him and pulls him back.

"He won't answer if you attack him!" So they are all suspicious. Someone shared. I'm willing to bet either Tsu or Bakugo. I reflect easily.

" What makes you think there is something more? The situation I was in was dangerous. I have more vital things to worry about like All Might not getting himself killed." As expected, Tsu speaks up.

"Even in dangerous situations, you almost always have your boundaries unless you want to win. Aizawa-sensei touching you in any way would not have helped in any situation." Smart.

"He had information to exchange. We have no idea what his quirks were. Better safe than sorry. For your information, he was drugged at the time, so he was out of it. I'm supposed to attempt to be a hero. I'm not going to leave him like that."

"Explain why you were acting the way you were after he was kidnapped. You didn't make a single joke. You were hyper-focused." I force myself not to grit my teeth or anything like that — lots of evidence against me.

"I'm on the case, remember? I was working on a limited amount of time. Aizawa had a tracker on him. If they found it, they would destroy and move. To ensure the highest chance of success, I needed to move as quickly as possible with the case." At this point, I can't joke. The whole situation was a bitch, and they are pissing me off. They don't need to know everything, "Are you done questioning me? I have work to do." They probably sense the aura because they nod, leaving the apartment till I'm alone.

Shouta can deal with their asses if they start questioning him. YOU'RE WELCOME FOR HIDING THE SECRET! I get why we have to because if people figure out we are connected emotionally, they will aim for us individually. The League of Villains have already figured out this connection and tried to take advantage of it. It failed, but it's thought that counts.

Karma might finally be after me. I don't bother to leave for the night.

* * *

For your information, I did try to sleep for their sakes. I just couldn't. Instead, I'm in my lab at midnight, fixing my helmet that got destroyed in the forest. I want to work on the new CAT, but the helmet is more important at the moment, sadly.

As I'm working on the helmet, I hear the door creak, causing me to look up to see Shouta with a plate in his hands.

"Come out. This room is suffocating," Shouta demands as he leaves. I set everything up before leaving. I see him sitting at the bar with the plate in front of the other seat. I sit down and start eating, letting him talk, " Any reason why you didn't come out for dinner?"

"Students were questioning me about us. I revealed nothing. You off tonight?" He nods.

"Finally."

"True. Thanks for bringing me a plate. You didn't have to."

"You can be nice?" . . .

"Don't you need this food for yourself, hobo?" You asked for it, Shouta.

"There it is." Yeah, not continuing that conversation.

"So, you're a bottom?" That causes him to blush. I'm quick to take a picture.

"Don't you have higher priorities in life rather than question my relationship?"

"That's a yes." He sighs, getting up and heading to my room.

"Just come on once you finish eating. You need to sleep."

"You may need sleep, but I need Jesus." He sighs, leaving the room as he's done with my shit.

* * *

Edited - 3/26/2020

Would you like to throw all your sanity out the window? Now you can with this Discord server!

/eDRXTex


	52. Chapter 47 - Am I in Hell Yet?

UA is hell.

Yes. You read that previous sentence correctly. Why?

BECAUSE I CAN DO ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! LIKE, HALF THE SHIT I NORMALLY DO IS IN THE RULE BOOK! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I WAS FORCED TO SLEEP BECAUSE OF BREAKING THE RULES?! TOO MANY FUCKING TIMES! IT LAST ONLY TEN MINUTES, BUT THAT TIME BUILDS UP!

DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I CAN DO IN TEN MINUTES?! MORE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!

They're on the right track on how to punish me, but damn!

I will say that has one benefit, though: I'm starting to build an immunity to Nemuri's quirk. That's how much they are knocking me out. The time of being asleep is going down, and it takes more to knock me out like drugs.

If I'm correct, however, Nemuri is being forced. I don't know what they are hanging over her, whether it be her costume taken away or her sex toys (don't ask how I know that), but she is forced. She and Hizashi let me get away with whatever. Nezu sometimes. I only get in trouble if the others are around.

Either way, I'm issuing a rebellion! With my ultimate creativity, I have built the symbol of resistance and set it in the middle of the dining table of the teacher's apartments: the rule book ashes continually burning in a glass box.

I think I did my job well there.

But let me tell you something: the drama doesn't end there. Damn, a lot of colons are being used today. Anyway, I wish it does, but it doesn't.

The students have been going nonstop trying to learn the relation between Shouta and I. Now, I wouldn't mind this if it wasn't for the fact that they are damn determined to know! The worst part is that I can do nothing about it! For some damn reason, I don't get the right to give students detention! Shouta can, but not me! I swear he's trying to torture me. For the shit I pull, I'm not surprised. But still, I have a life to live here, mate! Thankfully, I spend less time with them because I'm a teacher's assistant.

Well, with all this stress, I decided to break out of UA and go to Mom's house. I already finished grading everything the teachers gave me, so I have nothing to do here. I even got the helmet fixed! I'm just waiting for the parts to be replicated to build CAT 2.0 or something. I don't know on that shit yet. Maybe DOG will finally be a thing for all I know.

I arrive at the house and knock on the door because that's called being polite. Mom should be off today if I remember her schedule correctly. I'm glad I did because she opens the door, noticing me and pulling me into a hug.

"Oh, Izu! I'm surprised you're here today! Come in!" Mom exclaims as she welcomes me in. The first thing I notice is how disorganized it is. I'm about to set to work because I'm not allowing my mom to live in a dump. I was going to.

Until this ball of brown fur crashes into Mom. Then it looks up, revealing this black-faced animal. Mom giggles before lifting the mass fur ball into her arms. It's about ten pounds, probably. It takes me a moment to recover.

"Mom, why the flip do you have a bear cub in your apartment?" Before you laugh it me, it seriously looks like a bear cub.

Too bad, Mom does laugh at me, "Izu, this is a puppy, not a bear cub! It's a Saint Bernard/Golden Retriever Mix" Thinking about it. It does look like a dog. The little fucker has the nerve to look at me and wag its overly fluffy tail. Don't get me wrong; I don't mind animals. I just don't like them in my home because they leave fur, get dirty, and are overall not clean creatures. That's why I never had a pet. Hold up, wait a moment.

"Those are both large breeds of dogs." Like, Golden Retrievers I don't know. I think that's more in the medium range. BUT A SAINT BERNARD? I HAVE SEEN THE PICTURES OF THEM IN THE SNOW! THEY ARE SOME BIG FUCKERS!

"It called for me," I swear if this dog has a quirk, I'm leaving.

"Not literally, I hope."

"No, no, no! Its eyes did."

"Uh, how?"

"Something you don't understand, my heartless child." The puppy reaches its paw towards me, "Aw, I think he wants you!"

"Tell it I don't want it." I get hit with her free hand.

"Don't be rude when it has done nothing to you!"

"It has invaded my territory, and now I must obtain my territory once more."

"You're not jealous of the puppy, are you?"

"I'm not!" Why would I be jealous of a dog? Messy thing, " How about you hold the doggo, and I will clean this place up?"

"You're really not going to hold the puppy?" The puppy looks at me.

"No. I'll clean your house instead."

"I guess I can take that."

For the next hour, Mom and I chatter mainly about what to name the replacement me. Before you say 'dumbass, a dog isn't going to replace you,' I will have you know that my mom has been obsessing over this puppy for the past hour. It's getting away with biting her! I can't blame her, but still, I don't get the cute factor. Anyway, I recommended all these fantastic names, and she didn't accept any of them!

Whiskey - "I'm not naming a dog after an alcoholic drink when my son was an alcoholic." Calling me out.

Bear - "Too obvious."

Serial - She agreed to it initially because she thought I meant the food cereal. However, when she learned I meant a serial killer, she said no and whacked me upside the head.

Killer - "Too aggressive." Sigh...I hope that if this dog does anything useful in its life, it's to protect my mom.

Dog - Nope.

Doggy - "Are you kidding me?"

Little Pup - This got a conversation going. Good thing I finished cleaning!

"Of all names you could come up with, why Little Pup?"

"I saw this AU of Undertale called Mafiatale, and a child was called Little Pup who then turned into Big Pup."

"So a mafia thing?"

"Imagine this: your friends come over, and you call for 'Little Pup.' They expect this cute little dog, but this bear comes out instead. The perfect trick!"

"No, I'm no-" She's cut off by a phone call. When Mom looks at the collar, she gives a confused look before answer, " Hello Shouta, how are you? Yes, Izu is here. Why? Oh, I can do that. Talk to you later. Oh, and tell Izu to stop being jealous of the dog!" Well shit. First off, when did they get on first name terms? I guess if you're dealing with me, that's bound to happen quickly. Second, shit. Why isn't Shouta calling me, you may ask? Well, he can't because I have him blocked at the moment. I glare at the phone, take it, and press it to my ear.

"What's up, Sho?" I get straight to the point. He wouldn't call me if he didn't need me, after all.

I hear a sigh, _" I don't know where to start. I will clear this punishment if you come back and do something for me." _I can't help but get worried. Fuck my anxiety, but if he is willing to clear consequences, it must be something right?

_"I need you to make official documents stating that, when signed, they can't tell anyone else without permission."_ Why is he asking me? I thought we already got that done for All Might. He has to be pretty desperate for something to ask me for something like that.

"We already did All Might's papers though-"

_"Not for All Might, for us. The students keep coming up with creative ways of asking me to avoid getting into trouble. I will tell them if that's in place."_ I purse my lips for a moment. I'm still reluctant, but it's his choice.

"Why me?"

_"I know you can be much more concise and strict on it than a normal lawyer can. I'm not permitting you to do it all the time, but this once, you can."_

". . .I can get them within two hours."

_"Understood. See you soon."_ With that, Shouta hangs up. I look at Mom.

"Welp, I got some illegal stuff to do! I'll see you this weekend, alright?" Mom glares at me before shaking her head.

"Don't get caught. Love you, dear!"

"Love you too!"

And the second point, I OUTLASTED SHOUTA, THE PUSSY! HE COULD HAVE LASTED LONGER, BUT NOPE! HAHA!

* * *

Warning: This is a bunch of information explaining why I can do lawyer papers.

Most people, at this point, maybe wondering, "Hey Izuku, can you do legal documents legally?"

And to that, my fellow stalkers, is a no. As Izuku Midoriya anyway.

Let me explain.

You see, I technically have multiple degrees ranging from programming to law to science to fucking medical.

So people can stop shit-talking me over the 'doing surgery on my arm incident.' I may have no experience, but I know what I'm doing!

Moving forward, those are not under Izuku Midoriya. Don't you find it odd I'm at UA with all these stupid degrees that do nothing for me? Well, that's because all those degrees are under a different name.

Mikumo Akatani.

This isn't just a person in the system, though. This is a living person. I went to the school as Mikumo. Heck, I have a whole personality just for him! For him, I can be calm. I call it the 'taking two pints (1 liter)' character. What does that mean? Well, if I have to be Mikumo, I take two pints of blood. It wears me down, but it settles me down enough so I can get the job done!

Thankfully, I don't have to dress like him or draw blood because it's doing paperwork only. That becomes a bitch, mainly because I have to change my height with silts, and the blood draw is a little inconvenient. Thinking about it, I haven't done anything related to him in a while. I only really use that form for more degrees and if people disrespect me for being quirkless. Mikumo has an intelligence quirk (totally fake, but it works), so they have to respect me then.

Perfect plan. But what's the point?

Besides wasting my time, it's an emergency identity in case I ever need to run! It would plant a target on my back if I did it as Izuku, so I do a fake person. Everything is secure, so if they do try to look for me, they will find shit.

Well, it's still illegal as the person is a fake, but the actual process is legal; therefore, it all works out!

Shouta asked for something rather simple. I already have the basic format of it. I only have to do the specifics now, so time to lock myself away!

* * *

Time to present my secret in front of my stalker peers! I have the papers done. I have a complicated relationship beside me. I think we're ready to do this! Everyone looks at me strangely, probably wondering why I am here of all people. I'm supposed to be All Might's slave right now. Nice, right?

Shouta clears his voice, making everyone shut up. I start passing out the forms to let him speak, " Listen up. You kept asking, so we decided we will tell you our relationship. However, similar to All Might's case, this is confidential and requires you to sign. If you do not sign, you must leave the room. You may only discuss this amongst everyone in this room," Momo is quick to raise her hand, the smart girl, " Yes?"

"Why is this confidential?" Always question the man, girlfriend!

"That will be explained once you sign the form. I made sure there is nothing else involved." Blunt and to the point. Good job, Sho. You don't want to spread anything before the actual signing. I watch the kids skim the pages, sign, and I quickly pick them up. I set them on Shouta's desk for now. I can officialize it later.

I notice how Shouta seems off. I can't blame him. I rather not spread this, but this could be used as a sign of trust.

I nod to Shouta, and he continues, " To answer Yaoyorozu's question, the reason this is confidential is that Izuku's and I's connection can and has got us into trouble. It can be used against us. That is the reason we have not shared it. I rather not have Izuku in more danger as is as he is currently the most wanted from the League of Villains," I take note of how the students seem to be paying more attention now, " Izuku and I have known each other since he was 12...I don't know how much you want to reveal your past, so you explain." Shouta states as he leans against his desk and looks at me.

"Fine, you dumbass. As Shouta has stated, we have known each other since I was 12. The first time we met, I don't remember because I was drunk and possibly high- " Iida is quick to cut me off.

"You drank!?" Of course, he worries about that.

"Yip-a-roo, macaroon! Honestly, it shouldn't be surprising at this point. I was an alcoholic at 12 years old! Impressive, right? Anyway, the first time he arrested me, but I escaped. A few months later, we met again, me not knowing the again part, and we become the gossip sisters! Slowly, Shouta convinced me to get off alcohol and cigarettes since I did those bitches too. From then on, we somehow grew, and he finally accepts the connection!" Shouta glares at me. I swear I see Todoroki breaking mentally.

Iida is the first to question, " What is the 'connection?'" Well, attempts.

Ashido is quick to blast him out, "How close are you two?! How do you explain it?!" I asked Sho this question before all this so that we can have an answer.

"For Iida's question, I can't explain. It's like a bestie thing. As for Ashido, I consider him my best friend and brother." Shouta cuts the questions.

"Izuku forgot to mention that I had partial custody of him. When he came to UA, every one of you saw how troublesome he is. He still is, but he is better. In an attempt to settle him, I asked for partial custody, starting with full custody and, over time, gaining days back with his mom. She agreed, and from there, I welcomed myself into hell. He was with me three days a week and his mother four days a week, but I have full custody with the dorm system in." FUCKING OFFENDED MATE!

"THAT'S SO CUTE!" Hagakure and Ashido scream. Shouta is quick to shut them up with a glare and his quirk on.

Momo claps her hands together, " I have to admit that you two hid your relationship well. If anything, you two seemed like you hate each other. I would have thought he was close to Present Mic or even Midnight. Never you, though."

Jiro corrects her, " Izuku has to be close to those two too. You see how they act together with their concerts."

"I am. It's different compared to Shouta." I clear. They nod.

Then Mineta has to ruin it all.

"Wouldn't that be favoritism? He could have been given the grades he got." That makes the class shut up for a moment.

Not me!

"Uh, no offense, but if I weren't happy with my grade, I would have just hacked it. Besides, Nezu would call Shouta out if he was. " True. Kirishima sees an opportunity to defend me.

"If anything, he probably goes through the most work. You see how he assigns Izuku more reps than all of us. Aizawa-sensei breaks limits. He wouldn't hold him down like that. That's so unmanly, dude."

Good thing that got Mineta trembling like a grape about to turn into wine. Otherwise, I will fight and win. I'm not scared of the knockoff version of the animals you throw at the walls and watch them stick.

Shouta shakes his head, " End of class. Go back to the dorms except for Izuku."

"Fuck, what did I do now?" I ask. I watch the kids scramble out of the room, and I don't blame them.

"Nothing yet. Why are you jealous of a dog?"

"I'm not."

"You're mom says otherwise."

"Mom is teasing me. I wouldn't touch the dog because dogs are dirty."

He sighs, "I'm not even going to bother." With that, we head back to our dorm.

* * *

"Izuku, want to explain the fire going on in the kitchen?" Shouta asks, watching the fire.

"Well, you see the ashes?" Might as well make this amusing.

"Uh-huh?"

"Those are the ashes of the rules book."

"...you're impossible."

"I'll take it as a compliment!"

Hizashi comes in from his apartment, going to cling to Shouta, " You have to give him credit because that's pretty creative. Won't burn down."

I smirk, "I mean, the table needed something. I think fire has the perfect aesthetic."

"Only you would think that," Shouta states tired.

"Nezu would agree."

"Nezu doesn't count."

"Maijima might agree."

"Prove it." I, of course, pick Maijima's lock, disappointed at the mess of the place before grabbing the man and dragging him out.

"You think that's a nice centerpiece?" I point to the fire at the table.

Maijima sighs, " Aizawa, something is wrong with your kid."

"I'm well aware."

"BITCH, I'M RIGHT HERE!" Yes, I'm salty.

"Glad you heard it. I would have been worried otherwise."

"You're lucky Hizashi is behind you, or I would bring it on like the terrorists did the Twin Towers, you bottom."

"Why do we keep you around? That whole sentence just wrong."

"It's the cute-factor mixed with some genius that attracts the eye."

"You forgot the sociopath part."

"I may be a sociopath to you, but ya'll are psychopaths to me. Besides, do you really want to release me out into the world?"

"The worst part is that I want to release you for freedom, but I know you would take over the world within a week."

"I feel underestimated. Give me three days."

"Go, do your thing. I won't get through to you. Stay out of trouble."

"What's trouble?"

* * *

Edited 3/27/2020


	53. Chapter 48 - MY BABY IS BACK!

"In ten days, you will be taking the provisional license exam. Normally, students will not take this exam until their second year; however, with everything going on, Principal Nezu has decided to start early to release heroes as quickly as possible. For the next few days, you will be developing super-moves, and you're expected to have two by the end of this training. This should give you an advantage in battle, whether it be offensive or defensive. It's your ticket to winning. During this time, you may go to the support lab to improve your costume and gear to create a new move. To help you, we have Cementoss, Ectoplasm, Midnight, and Izuku if you need any help. Now, get to it." Shouta demands. The students take a moment to recover from the shock factor before heading to the field.

Yes, we are taking our provisional license exam in ten days, including me. Well, I could avoid it, but I need some credibility here.

"Izuku, you're taking two tests that day." The fuck?

"Why two? If anything, I don't have to take any at all. I'm only taking that one because people are jealous that I wasn't born with a quirk." Shouta sighs.

"This is different. It has nothing to do with heroes," now that piques my interest, " you probably heard of it. There is a test that you can take to be allowed to enter cases without Nezu over you. It gives you some control, more than the normal hero. Usually, you have to build your way to get into cases, let alone respect in those cases. This automatically gives you that right. It's rare for someone to past it, but you shouldn't have a problem." I ram the inside of my brain because, for fucking once, I never heard of that.

"Sounds like something Nezu would throw me in. How does it work?"

"You will be given a case, and you have four hours to figure it out."

"Now that's up my alley! Easy-peasy lemon squeezy!" I would do anything to get out of Nezu's control for the cases, so this works.

"Of course, it is. Do you have CAT programmed for the exam?"

"Yip yip! It's charging! After that, Mei will test it for me."

OH, LET ME INTERRUPT AND TELL YOU ABOUT CAT BECAUSE CAT IS BACK AND READY FOR TROUBLE!

FLASHBACK, GOD! Oh, wait...FLASHBACK AUTHOR!

* * *

**Flashback A Couple Days Ago**

After the whole thing with CAT dying, I got the best offer ever. Melissa offered to rebuild CAT for me if I sent her the blueprints and allow her to make it better! With life being a bitch to me lately, I decided that accept that offer. She was only building the body, but they have all the material in the world to make it better. I would be a goddamn fool to decline it. The moment I got back to Japan, I updated the blueprints to do more things and sent them off to her. I kept in touch with Melissa, helping by providing ideas for her new projects that I couldn't do here in exchange for her to build that body. I made sure Mei was involved in that.

That was all over a month ago. Today is the day I'm supposed to get the new body of CAT! It's like waiting for Santa to bring me a present after I gave the man a plate of cookies with some milk. I haven't even argued with anybody yet. I'm staring out the window, waiting for the mail-person to arrive. I've been here since school has ended.

"Hey Kayama, where's Aizawa?" I hear Yagi ask in the background.

"He's been called out on a mission. Why?" I hear her respond.

"Young Midoriya has not moved from that spot for the past hour, nor has he argued with anyone today."

"Shoot. I'll go talk to him," A minute later, I feel a weight beside me, " Hey Izu, is something wrong?"

"No! Today a good day!" I exclaim as I bounce in place like a child.

"May I ask why?"

Before I get a chance to respond, I see the mail-person at the gate. Faster than All Might, I dash from my place and zoom to the entrance. I sign without a problem and take the surprisingly small, lighter than expected box. That's a good sign! I run back to the building, ignore the strange looks I get as I burst into my apartment, and slam the door behind me. I place the box down as gently as possible. As I go to grab some scissors, I call someone.

"Hey, Izuku! Is the baby here?!" Mei screeches through the phone.

"Yes, gurl! Hurry up before I open it without you!" That phone fucking slams as I hear pounds from the door. I open it up, and Mei quickly pushes me out of the way to enter, " Where is it?!"

I drag her to the box. Without hesitation, I cut open the box. I open it, and it reveals four carefully packaged metal balls. Before you start screaming, 'THIS ISN'T CAT!' don't worry, it is. Initially, we were going to have it as one compact ball with a camera on the outside so that it could be used as a stealth device. However, Melissa had problems with that because CAT is a big machine. I was quick to come up with a solution of doing four little balls instead of one bigger ball. That, of course, leads to many ideas in itself. However, I will spare the details for now.

My inspiration for this project? Pokemon and I'm not even kidding. CAT is going to be a pokemon that transforms from a Pokeball! Anyway, back with the flashback.

Mei and I start pulling them out and looking them over. After looking at every detail, we look up at each other.

"They're beautiful!" We scream at the same time.

"Imagine all we can do with these!" Mei starts coming up with so many ideas, and I make sure to write them all down.

"Hey, Mei, I'm going to be busy. As much as I hate to say it, work is going to keep us away from our kids. Can you charge and test them for me, please? I already have the programming done. You just have to put in the flash drives I gave you last week." I ask.

. . .

"REALLY?! I WOULD LOVE TO FOR OUR BABIES!"

"That's one weight off my shoulders! Now, let's call up Melissa." I pull up the messenger app on the computer and call Melissa through video chat. Within the second ring, she appears on the screen.

"Hey, guys! I see you have received the builds?" I nod ecstatically with a genuine smile for once.

"THANK YOU!" Mei and I both scream, causing her to laugh.

"No problem! I wish I could talk longer, but school is becoming a heavy load. Call me soon! Bye-bye!"

"Later!" "Bye, Babe!" I think you can guess whose reaction is whose.

With that, let us cut to the current time!

* * *

**Present**

"Shouldn't you test it yourself?" Nemuri asks as we watch the students.

"I trust Mei to do it," I answer without a second thought. She quirks her eyebrow.

"Trust her? Does that mean you're interested in her?!"

"As a sister, yes," Nemuri droops, " You know I don't know that feeling. I'm only interested in friends or fucking, and I'm not even interested in fucking." I get a strange look from Ectoplasm and Cementoss.

"You should not discuss that aloud, Midoriya," Cementoss attempts to inform me.

"We all know I will, anyway."

"Can you attempt restraint?"

"The day that happens is the day I'm dead literally!"

Ectoplasm shakes his head, " You're way too enthusiastic whenever you talk about your death."

"I'm going to die by eating a bunch of chocolate chip cookie dough!"

"Did he go to therapy at all?"

Nemuri steps in, " He did once. Hound Dog just left him with Shouta so they can discuss their problems."

"Did anything come out of that meeting?"

"Kind of? He's aware of his self-value to the point he sacrificed Shouta over it." That causes me to flinch. I rather not bring that up. Shouta must have noticed because he catches my attention.

"Izuku, go around and give the kid's advice."

"Yes, sir." Without hesitation, I go to help out Kaminari, seeing as he has the most problems. I also see the most potential in gear for him. Right now, his quirk is very limited in use because it harms everything around him. I can pretty much replicate my tools and make it his or create new gear for him. Either way, fun for me!

Due to the fact this would take forever, I'm just going to time-skip a few days. You're fucking welcome that you don't have to deal with it because I do.

SWISH SWISH BISH! ANOTHER ONE IN THE BASKET!

I'm sorry, moving on.

* * *

It has been a few days, and we have some updates on some students.

Bakugo has learned how to make a cannon with his quirk by forming a tube with his hand and exploding his quirk through that, so that's nice.

Hagakure learned how to do light refraction. Because Hagakure's body is invisible, she can apparently refract light.

Tokoyami turned Dark Shadow into some sweet-ass armor, and he is currently working on Dark Shadow _at night._

Ashido learned how to make acid shields.

Jirou figured out how to make sonic waves in the ground.

Kaminari FINALLY got some gear where he shoots a plate. That way, when he uses his quirk, it will flow through just the target to the plate. I may or may not have also given him a conductible sword and pole.

Finally, Tsuyu can now camouflage herself. Tsuyu is as versatile as a box. You can do a lot with boxes.

Oh, and Yagi is becoming a decent teacher by reading a fucking idiot guide! Whatever works, I guess.

While the students finish prepping for the exam, I finally get to meet my new babies and try them out! Mei has already tested them, so they should work, but she didn't check everything. I don't know how she squeezed that in when the hero course students keep going to her nonstop, but I'm happy I get to use it! While the students work on their strength, I get to play. With the four balls, I had to upgrade my suit, where they will clip to my belt like in Pokemon.

I take the balls off and set them on the ground. The teachers are distracted, meaning I can test out the first mode. Let's start with stage one, shall we?

"Scout Mode: Activate," I state. Within a second, the 'scouts' start roaming around, and everything is sent to my visor. I can see four little screens, each displaying different locations. This allows me to stalk the students, and no one has noticed yet! One even went by Cementoss's foot! I'm bouncing in place for how excited I am! Right now, they are going where ever the hell they want. That is a good thing to an extent, but what if I want to go to a different place?

Don't worry. I have something for that too! I pull out my phone and tell the visor," Control: Scout 3." Suddenly, the scout near Bakugo stops, and the controls on my phone appear. I start messing around, causing the ball scout to go around in circles. After some more playtime, I have full control of scout three! Time to test the final part.

"Scout Mode: Scout 3. All scouts return to the home point."

Wow. The scouts move fast because they are all over the place, one even being at the complete opposite side of the field. Like, it has only been a couple of minutes! Another couple of minutes later, they are circling me like they are a cult.

I didn't think that the program would work. I wrote it as a joke, but they're actually circling me!

Time for a moment of truth.

"CAT Mode: Activate."

The four little scouts ram into each other, their lids opening up, and a bunch of metal and wiring shoots up to transform into the CAT we all know and love!

"CAT! BABY, I MISSED YOU!" I scream, tackling the robot to the ground. Well, I tried. CAT is more stable now. Also, CAT is made of new material to make it almost impossible to beat with many features. Well, besides All Might and extreme conditions, maybe, but that's rare. I don't even notice everyone looking at me hugging the robot till I look up, " You mind? This is a special moment." That got them to look away besides Shouta. He walks over to inspect the robot. I let go of the robot and stand up, letting it roam around while I study it.

"I don't know how to feel about a sociopath gaining that."

"You're never happy, are you?"

"Anything involving you? Rarely." That's just sad.

"Alright, then. Begone, thot!"

"You're in charge of checking Mineta's room by tonight."

"THE FUCK?! WHY!?" Shouta doesn't even answer. He walks away like the petty man he is, " GET BACK HERE, EMO RAPUNZEL!"

Well, he can screw himself. Meanwhile, I have one final mode to test for the while.

"Suit Mode: Activate."

CAT rearranges itself once more, going faster then it did before everything happened. It forms around my body, finishing my public suit once again after so long! I'm quick to notice that it's lighter, meaning I can move around more. It should be more durable as well, meaning I might not die to the bullet to the chest. It should reflect. A dent will be left, but better than being dead!

Either way, I'm ready to beat this stupid exam I shouldn't have to take!

LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Edited - 3/28/2020

Want a free TV show now that Youtube is going in the dumps? Now you can while interacting with this Discord Server!  
/eDRXTex


	54. Christmas Eve Chapter

Alright, so let me tell you how I ended up in this terrible Christmas circumstance.

Like most families, I was going to spend the holidays with my mom. However, that got thrown at the window. Mom wanted to spend time with her extended family, and I can't deny her that right. They are family. I would go with her if it weren't for the fact that they hate this quirkless brat! If I go, I will start drama. I would be fighting my own family. Thank above Mom understands that.

Of course, that left that new brat puppy with me. I wasn't willing to deal with it, so I'm paying Koda an enormous sum per day to take care of it.

The next logical solution was to go traveling the world by myself. I was looking at plane tickets, trying to figure out the cheapest way to get to places when Shouta came in to question me on something work-related. He saw my monitor and said no. Hell, I tried to bargain with him to go with me!

His words?

"I would rather be locked in a room with Hizashi than travel the world with a psychopath."

I mean, at least they are willing to admit they would bang in a sense? Don't ask.

Anyway, that's how we go here, folks. Currently, I am at UA for the holidays, today being Christmas Eve. To make the place even more boring, both Hizashi and Nemuri are away with their families. They said they would be back tomorrow because they wanted to spend the day with Shouta with me, but I have to survive the day. Most of the other teachers are out too, whether it be with family or, in Maijima's and Nezu's case, on vacation.

Lucky bastards. Why can't I go?!

Just because most of the teachers are gone doesn't mean they are all gone. There are currently four of us that are stuck here: Shouta, Yagi, Snipe, and I. I only get along with Shouta.

This is going to be hell.

Give me some credit for a moment because I tried to lock myself in my apartment for the whole time, so only Shouta can visit. Unfortunately, Yagi, being the family man he wishes he can be, forces me out to spend time with the adults by decorating a Christmas tree he picked up. I give him an A for effort and an F for execution. Snipe and Yagi are decorating the tree, I'm watching with a mask on, and Shouta sleeps on the couch like the lazy ass he is.

"Yagi, I can appreciate the sentiment, but why did you get a real Christmas tree?" I ask the blonde idiot.

"What's wrong with a real tree?" He asks as he puts a blue ball on.

"A: The needles fall on the ground, which is the nightmare for a clean freak. B: I can reach the entire tree with a fake tree. C: That tree is going to spread its eggs and sperm all over the place." Yeah, that causes Yagi to cough up blood.

"Kid, where yer censorship at?!" Snipe asks, glaring at me. He doesn't have his mask on, so I can see his face. It doesn't make it more scary.

"What's that?"

"Each day, I feel more sorry for Aizawa," I smirk.

I pull out my most definite country accent, "Yee-haw, partner." I know. I'm easily distracted.

"Care to explain why yer here? Shouldn't ye be with yer family?"

"My extended family hates me because I'm a quirkless brat! I tried to go on vacation, but Sho said no!" I have to grab more tissue for Yagi. Poor skeleton.

"Oh, lawdy, and we wonder why ya have problems."

"You do. Everyone else has figured this out a while ago. Don't even give me that look because Yagi and Sho have figured this out already!" Snipe isn't willing to argue with me because he switches the topics on me.

"When did you start calling Aizawa 'Sho?' You always referred to his full name."

"The moment he decided to change my hero name from Tech-Sass to Tech."

"I can't blame him. It's hard to pronounce correctly without saying Texas."

"I can. He could have easily asked me, 'hey, want to change your name?' but he didn't."

"I don't think he minds his name, though. It's only you complaining like always."

"'LIKE ALWAYS?!' YOU WANT TO FIGHT YOU, WANNABE COWBOY?!"

Yagi quickly stands between us, "Both of you, calm down. Snipe, you're an adult. Midoriya, you're a genius. You should both know better than to argue over something like this."

"Not really!" I stand up and start to stomp my way over to the knock-off Woody when I feel that familiar ribbon around my right wrist. I turn around to see Shouta sighing.

"You're wired." He states as if it's a fact. I'm pretty sure he's trying to distract me, and I will let him this time because he looks dead on his feet.

"This is how I usually am. You've been sleeping? You look like Hizashi rammed you for hours. Thinking about it, this has been going on for a little while. Work being an ass again?" I ignore the background noises as Shouta glares me down. He quickly lets up.

"You could say that. You don't have a right to say a thing when you don't sleep at all unless I force you."

"There's a difference between us there. I can still move around. You will fall over and drown in the snow, probably."

"I'm waiting for the day you pass out."

"And I'm waiting for the day one of you propose after 15 fucking years. Since you're the woman, I'm pretty sure Hizashi is doing it. Anyway, you can go and get actual sleep, dumbass. I'll go to my room if you're worried about me fighting those two."

"It's fine, Iz."

"I don't even have a response to that name. Sho, let me go. What else are we doing?" Of course, Shouta doesn't let go for a moment. He does eventually, just not then.

Yagi responds, " I was thinking maybe sugar cookies? Or share Christmas stories?" Snipe is quick to cut the first idea.

"No sugar for Midoriya. He's already enough trouble."

"So Christmas stories?"

"Unless ye have another idea."

I add, " Don't expect me to sit still during this."

"Already know, brat."

"That's Shouta's name for me. Come up with something better, cheap-shot."

He never did. He just aimed his gun at me. That's how he got it taken away.

* * *

These guys suck at telling stories. Yagi came up with nothing. Yes, he told a story. He told the plot of the movie _Elf _that's about a human who snuck into Santa's bag, and the elves adopt him as his own. Eventually, he realizes he's human and goes to New York to meet his dad. He's hated at first, but ultimately, they love him by the end. Then, Snipe told the story of an Elf who wishes to be a cowboy, so he left the North Pole and came to America to learn how to be a cowboy.

I'm pretty sure that's just a rewrite of _Rudolf, The Red-Nosed Reindeer._

This whole time, I was walking around in circles, wondering where I have gone wrong with life. I have a feeling Shouta feels the same because he's knocked out on the couch again. I can't blame him for once. I would too if I could sleep. When Snipe finishes his stupid story, I jump on the coffee table to do mine.

"Young Midoriya, get down!" Yagi exclaims, attempting to get me down. It's kind of disappointing that he's taller than me, even on the coffee table.

"No, let me tell my story! However, unlike your stories, this one is real! I will clean it afterward." I state with a passion.

"Alright, Young Midoriya."

"Thank you! Now, everyone here knows that Santa Claus is a fake man made up to be a thot for cookies."

"Language!" Ignored.

"Well, here in Musutafu, we have our version of Santa Claus called Wish. Kids write what they want for Christmas on a letter, but unlike sending it to Thot Santa, they post it on their door. By morning, what they have 'wished' for is sitting on the doorstep. Police have been trying to get them for years, but no one has ever seen them. I believe that is because there are multiple people involved. Anyway, they're a way better Santa than the actual Santa. They don't ask for anything. They only work on Christmas Eve, though, because of Christmas. The end!"

Snipe has to get salty with me again, " That's not real."

"Yes, it is! It's an actual case in the police files!"

"Shouldn't it be more known?"

"How can it be 'more known' when we have nothing on them!?"

For once in my god damn life, Shouta defends me, "For once, the brat is right. It's considered a minor case, but it's one."

"Wait a moment...WE SHOULD GO AFTER THEM!" With new energy, I scurry off to my apartment to grab my gear, ignoring the adults talk behind me. I'm quick to put my underground costume on before coming out.

"Are ye kidding me? Is ye even allowed to have your costume on?" Snipe asks.

"No to the first, yes to the second because I built it."

"We aren't going after Wish."

* * *

**At Night**

"I can't believe we're going after Wish." Snipe grumbles.

"You didn't have to come, asshat. I offered you to come." I snark, salty with his attitude

"Do ya know how creepy that place is without anybody?"

"Do you know how creepy you - hey, stop tugging on the damn leash! I don't even know how you got it on, dumbass! You're not involved! Honestly, you should be sued for public humiliation."

"I have to listen to it. That's enough." Shouta states, tugging at the stupid leash(the one you put children on) attached to me. He pulls extra hard, causing me to stumble back, but he catches me and keeps me right next to him.

Yip, we are looking for Wish! Despite having changed into my costume, I was quick to realize that we shouldn't wear costumes to this because it would just capture their attention. Therefore, we are all in our civilian suits with extra warmth. Snipe and Yagi are not recognizable out of their costumes, so they're safe. Shouta still looks like a damn hobo, but nobody knows him, so he's fine as well. It's me that we have to worry about as not many people have curly green hair with an overdramatic attitude to match. Therefore, I needed a disguise. Good thing I have one in mind!

That's another fun part for me. I'm died my hair black and straightened it a little bit. I can't do a full straighten, or else that would look horrible. It still does, but the dye washes out. I can suck it up for now. Moving forward, I did a little bit of make-up to change my face shape, cover my freckles, and remove the visor there we go! I feel naked with that visor in public, but that's common in my gear as well. Patchy should be able to respond through the phone, but it sometimes doesn't work, thus why it's never used. To finish it off, I wore the most cumbersome black clothing I could find because it is snowing out.

Still cold as my heart. That means it's really fucking cold.

Now, if you caught the resemblance, you may have noticed that I look similar to Shouta. You're bloody right because I'm supposed to look like I am his brother. It sounds stupid at the moment, but let me explain. Imagine seeing this overexuberant green-haired kid that made it to the finals of the Sports Festival (and a bunch of other shit) being dragged around by a hobo. You're probably going to be suspicious. Actually, you should be wary even without the leash. With the disguise, we fit together better and flow through the crowd easier. Shouta glared at me when he first saw it, but after some explaining, he came around.

With that significant interruption, let me set the scene! Currently, it's about 8 p.m. because we aren't sure what time they come out. I assume early with how many houses there are in this town. There are a couple of people walking, but it's mostly quiet otherwise besides for us. Snow scatters across us as the damn cold swims through our clothes like we are naked. Light gently sets up the mood, making it a romantic scene if Hizashi was here, but, you know, he isn't. We have to work with what we got. Yagi and Snipe are in front of us while Shouta and I are in the middle, Shouta keeping a good grip on me by having that stupid leash. Above us, Patchy flies as quietly as possible. While I rather have CAT, they are a prominent figure for me, so that would ruin the disguise. They will come if a distress signal is sent out. I guess that isn't the worst thing in the world.

With that out of the way, time to get back to our current conversation!

"Isn't that a bit much, Aizawa?" Yagi asks as he nods towards the leash.

"If he weren't leashed, he would be circling us nonstop. That would catch everybody's attention." I sigh because I know he's right. It doesn't help that even while walking, I'm fidgeting.

"Alright...Young Midoriya, do you have a plan of how to do this?" That causes me to perk up.

"Yip yip! I have multiple plans. However, the basis is the same: we sit at a house with a letter on the door and wait. It's more based on how wide-spread we are. The more we are wide-spread, the more ground we cover. The problem is that somebody might attack us. It depends on how risky you are feeling tonight.

Plan A: We stay together as one group and chill out at one house. However, that leads to us being loud due to Snipe, and I continually arguing about something.

Plan B: We split into pairs and go to two different locations. Snipe and Yagi would pair up, and you should be able to figure out the rest. Snipe and Sho brought their weapons, so I'm not too worried about defense. Yagi, we might have to worry about because of his damn time limit.

Plan C: We separate. However, I'm not sure how that would go with Yagi. That's the riskiest plan here.

Out of the planning phase, if I may be honest, I'm not sure you should be out here for that long, Yagi. I don't know if the cold damages your organs more or not. There should be a coffee shop nearby, I think, if you ever need to go there."

"Understood, Midoriya."

Shouta is the first to respond, " I recommend Plan B. Like Iz said, Snipe and he would argue. I don't trust Izuku by himself with Wish because if he does find him, he would probably ask to join them." I flip Shouta off, receiving a smack upside the head.

"I agree with ya, Aizawa. I say Plan B, as well." Snipe says.

"Plan B." Yagi agrees.

I grin, " Plan B it is! Now, I have some supplies to give you guys!" I swing my backpack to the front, open it up, and start throwing the follow objects at Snipe (ignoring his cursing): Blankets, a can of hot cocoa with cups, one of two of an old hand-radio, and binoculars that have heat vision.

Snipe is salty once more, "What the hell, kid? Can't be gentle, can ya? Anyway, what's with the binoculars?"

"That's for heat vision. I have a feeling Wish is more than one person, one with an invisibility quirk of some kind and maybe even a sound-canceling quirk since snow makes a bunch of noise. You have to attract the least amount of attention possible. That's the way I would go anyway."

"Alright, alright. Let's go, Yagi." Snipe grumbles once more as he leaves Shouta and me behind.

"Welp, that's two problems on the loose. Let's go!" I start to stomp forward only to be pulled back once more by that damn leash.

"Settle down. Let's find a place we can watch over." Shouta growls as he starts leading the way.

It only takes about ten minutes to find a house with a letter. Thankfully, there is a nearby alleyway that Shouta and I can chill at. The only problem is that there is a foot of snow on the ground. Therefore, we either lean on the wall or sit in the snow. Good thing I thought ahead! I pull out a flame-thrower and melt that shit away, leaving a warm spot.

Shouta glares, "Really?"

"It worked, didn't it?" I state, proud of myself as I sit down and pull out the blankets. I have two left, so I hand one to him and keep one for myself. Shouta sits beside me but seems to have a better idea.

"Give me your blanket, kid."

"Why?"

"You'll see if you give me the blanket." Well, curiosity bit the cat, and I gave it to him. Shouta sits as close as possible to me, cuddling against me before wrapping us under both blankets. Now it's his turn to receive the glare. All I get is his stupid grin back.

"I hate you more than dirt right now."

"You care. I assume you have...Patchy...watching?"

"Yes, sir. We will get a notification if it suspects anything."

"Please tell me you packed coffee for me."

"I did."

"You do care."

"Sir, you are sharing a blanket with me. I will take both of them back and leave you in the fucking cold without hesitation. Your balls will freeze off, and you will have no chance of banging Hizashi." That gets him to shut up quick. Good.

* * *

Shouta and I have been sitting here quiet (who knew that was possible?) for an hour, and, so far, we have found nothing. Being the over-hyper ball of energy I am, the phone didn't last long. I need to move. Shouta recognized the problem, and he came up with a decent solution: give me a part of his scarf and start teaching me how to tie knots.

Turns out, I suck at them. Why the fuck can I go back and forth with the world's smartest rat, yet I can't tie a bloody knot? I don't know. Maybe that part of my brain is missing. I can't snap or whistle either.

Yet, I can aim knives perfectly. Yeah, my brain is complicated. I think Shouta is having fun torturing me with this because he keeps showing off.

I was attempting this one knot when I feel my phone buzz, causing me to drop the knot and grab my phone to see two people on the street. I look up to see nobody on the road. Shouta pulls his binoculars out, able to see the heat, but not them.

So I was right on the invisibility quirk being involved! Through the phone, I watch the two go up to the door, look at the list, and suddenly the item appears in the other's hand. They place it on the deck and move on. Shouta stands up, letting the cold in as the blanket drops. I quickly gather it up back into the bag.

"We good now? We saw Wish. We shouldn't be left out here any longer." Shouta grumbles.

"Yip yip! Let's go!" I gather everything up and throw the bookbag over my shoulder when I feel myself getting shoved behind him.

Before me, Shouta crumbles. Without hesitation, I grab him before he falls to the ground. I lift him bridal style, scanning him before noticing the needle in his neck. Fuck. I look up to see two dark people before me. Before you call me out on being racist for some damn reason, I'm calling them dark because I can't see any features besides black.

"More people are trying to ruin the Christmas spirit, Star." The one on the left growls with a deep sexy- oh wait, I'm not supposed to be picking up people besides Shouta right now.

"Don't worry. We will take care of them, Tree." A higher-pitched voice. I know this isn't the time to be thinking this, but those are not the best names for whatever they are.

On that note, I need to get Shouta out of here. Why just Shouta?

Bitch, ya'll know I want to be picked up and taken to Wish's workshop! I can't do shit with Shouta there! I rather not reveal who I am, so Patchy and using my scare tactic are out. After observing the area, I take my action.

I run. Sure, the snow and Shouta are going to slow me down, but I'm fast and strong. I swerve the corner, avoiding a needle shot at me and go to the next nearest alleyway, hiding behind a dumpster. Disgusting.

"Patchy, get down here and take Shouta back to UA." Patch squawks from a distance as I raise Shouta in the air like the cub in Lion King. One minute he is in my arms; the next, he is being carried away by Patchy. Step one is done! Step two starts now.

I pull out my radio and call to my partners, " Go back to UA. We are having problems. We will meet there."

_"Problems? What kind of problems?"_

"Shouta is knocked out. I will meet ya'll there." I lie like the fucking liar I am. I turn the radio off, turning to see them waiting for me. I can't be cocky like I usually am. Otherwise, that's just outing myself.

Within a second, I have a needle in my neck, and I fall on purpose. If I want to be kidnapped, I can't be awake. Well, I can fake sleep for a couple of minutes before needing to twitch. What I am shocked about is that I'm not actually asleep. With the size of Shouta's, I would probably be acting high. However, I feel drowsy. That's a new feeling. Anyway, I wonder if they adjusted the size of the needle. If that's the case, they aren't some hidden villain team. I focus on my breathing, making sure it's the sleeping rate. I bet Shouta didn't think this is the use I would find for it.

"Hey Sled, we need you to teleport someone. Another person after Wish again." That sounds like Star. They didn't even do a test to see if I'm knocked out! This can't be their normal job! I feel my back being touched (takes all my energy not to react), and I'm weightless for a moment.

Sickening.

Then, I crash onto the ground. I bite my tongue to keep quiet, forcing my body still. I listen carefully. It takes a while before I hear voices.

"What do you mean you haven't find the other man? Are you sure there were two?" A new voice, it seems.

"We are certain, sir. We have looked everywhere. He was immediately knocked out, so we might not have to worry about him remembering us." Through a radio, it sounds like Star still. Wait, so there's a memory-erasing quirk as well? Huh. That makes a lot of sense. It keeps the magic of Christmas after all!

"Alright. Hopefully, this won't bite us next year. Erase the memories of who we have now." Welp, I guess it's time to wake up. I throw myself on my feet.

Only to stumble. I may have underestimated the drowsiness a little bit. How can Shouta stand this feeling? It feels horrible!

"U-uh ACHOO! S-s-sir?" The moment the little elf inside my room sneezed, it decorated the whole place with Christmas lights. Rephrase, he's my height but still. He has similar eyes to me but hair that's similar to Bakugo's but nicer. Small body, but he seems like my type already!

"Oh my gawd, it's beautiful!" I screech like the little gay boy I am except I'm not gay, I'm asexual. We'll figure all that out later.

"ACHOO yeah...he's a-awake" Damn, he stutters like me when I was a kid, but more decorations appeared! Oh my gawd, this might be my favorite quirk of all time!

"Please tell me I can hire you to be my decorator."

"N- ACHOO, no." I'm having way too much fun with this quirk. Too bad the new voice cuts him off.

"Let me handle him. Go decorate the park."

"ACHOO, YES, S-S-SIR!" The poor little elf scrambles off, leaving me with...

"DADDY SANTA CLAUS!?"

"I need my memory erased now."

"Don't erase me yet! Let me escape first!"

"Why should I? You will spread it around to the heroes and ruin this whole operation."

"I could, but I don't seen anything wrong with this. The only problem I would have is if this is a cover-up. If I may ask, why not coordinate with the city on this? You could still keep this up, but legally. They give you a temporary quirk-usage license every year as long as they watch. In exchange, you don't have a chance of being arrested for drugging my brother and me."

"Why would they accept something like this?"

"I can see why you would think this. If you were to try this at the beginning, they would probably say no. However, now that you're a prominent figure in the area, they would have to say yes. Well, they could decline, but that would cause rebellion. You're in a position to negotiate. You only have to play your cards right. I'm willing to help if you want this legal. Just show me the place first."

"For a kid, you know way too much about this. Who are you?"

"KID?! I AM 15!"

"Do we get an identity or not?"

"Oh, Izuku Midoriya! Pleasure to meet you!"

"Wait, the same Midoriya in the Sports Festival and Stain Incident?"

"Somehow, yes. You should already know I'm open to my opinions."

". . .will you really help us?"

"I don't want ya'll to be arrested for this. I do recommend removing anything illegal. Those syringes are one. Show me around, and I will tell the rest."

"As a future hero, wouldn't this ruin your credibility?"

"I have my ways."

And that's how I helped out Santa! I even got to meet the Achoo Kid again! After our discussion, they show me their entire warehouse, and I can say that I am damn impressed. The only illegal thing they had is the syringes, and I got rid of those for them. Then, we picked up Detective Tsukauchi (why, Midoriya, why?), went to City Hall, and convinced them not to arrest the Wish group! Sure, I had to pull a ton of (illegal) strings, but it was totally worth it!

All of this within two hours!

See?! Sometimes, it is worth being kidnapped!

Now, I need to get back to UA before Shouta beats me up. Eh...he probably will anyway.

* * *

Welp, the drowsiness is back. It's bothersome. It feels like you should pass out, but you can't. Most people probably do pass out, but not me! I didn't notice the whole time because I was distracted, but now that I'm thinking again, I can feel it.

I arrive at UA and head to the dorms. When I enter, I see Shouta pacing around, Yagi trying to talk him down, and Snipe chilling on the sofa.

"I'm sure Izuku knows what he is doing. He probably has this all planned." Yagi calmly tells Shouta, keeping his distance.

"Don't you get it, Yagi?! This is too similar to my situation when I was kidnapped, except I have nothing on him! I should have known better!" I didn't think of that. I never think about social consequences. I do whatever the fuck I want.

For once, I feel guilty. I can feel anxiety for once in my damn life besides being sick. Hiding it away, I knock on the door, causing Shouta to jerk his head my direction immediately. He approaches.

WAP!

He slaps me across the face with as much anger as possible before pulling me forward roughly against his chest, holding me as close as possible. Why is he trembling? I was gone for only two hours! Then, Shouta's voice. It's leveled but has the dangerous undertone to it.

"Why?"

"Which part?" I ask, attempting to keep my sarcasm up.

"The whole thing!" I didn't know it was possible for him to be this emotional. The drug must be bothering me because I swear I feel stress compared to normal. Wait, he was drugged too. Maybe it's affecting him?

"Because I can. Curiosity." He sighs.

"You're supposed to be a genius. Why do you act like a damn idiot when it comes to stuff like this?" Damn, when was the last time I heard him curse?

"Because I am?" How else am I supposed to respond to that? I try to pull back, but he has an iron grip on me.

"Use your head for once then. You're one of the most wanted people by villains. You can't be making risky decisions like this."

"I forgot about that too. But hey, at least I made them legal!" I look up, seeing the most unamused expression I have seen from him yet. However, it switches to concern again.

"You okay, kid?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You look like you're tired."

"They drugged me too. I never passed out."

"And you legalized them why?"

"So they don't drug people." He shakes his head, but realizes something, looking down at me again.

"You never passed out? Was it the same syringe size as me?" I did check before you fuckers ask.

"Yes. That means I'm fucking invincible!"

"We will talk about this after Christmas. Right now, it's time for bed."

"Can I sleep by myself tonight? I think I can fall asleep on my own for once."

"As punishment, no."

"Damn it."

Snipe decides to ruin the moment," Ye have got to be the worst kid someone has owned yet."

"And whoever the day-living invented speech must be disappointed by how you talk." I start getting dragged away, flipping Snipe off on my way out, and I say a polite goodnight to Yagi before I'm forced into my apartment to bed.

* * *

I would like to thank my sister because she's the one who came up with Achoo's quirk. She is also the one who gave the idea for the pizza chapter so shout out to her.


	55. Christmas Day Chapter

Let me give you a fun fact about myself: I wake up very easily. That might be the other reason why I rarely sleep. This could range from a change in position to temperature, but it's mostly sound. If I hear someone outside my room moving, I wake up. Hell, I even wake up when the heater goes off! That's why my room is sound-proof to most sounds.

Most sounds.

I wake up to the sound of a soft click. You would think that since I was drugged up from the previous night that I would not wake up, but fuck no! BITCH, I DON'T NEED SLEEP APPARARENTLY!

The first thing I notice is that I'm way too fucking close to Shouta. Like, we are clinging to each other. Therefore, I get away from him as quickly as possible because that's gay. I should probably tell Hizashi to give the man some physical contact. However, as I crawl out of bed, I realize why I was clinging to the dumpster diver; I forgot to turn the damn heater on before I passed out. My body shivers as the cold wraps around me like a torture machine.

Fuck me.

I grab my heavy jacket off the side table as I stumble out of the darkroom. I enter the office/kitchen thing I have set up only to notice that it's also dark AF. Usually, there would be some sort of light, whether it be from the stove or microwave. However, all that's off. Please, don't fucking tell me. I go to the light switch, flicking it on. No light illuminates this damn place.

MY FUCKING LIFE! THE PLACE IS POWERED DOWN!

Since Maijima is in Hawaii right now, that means it's my job to fix the bitch in the fucking cold with at least a foot of snow.

Stop stressing, Izuku. Let's see if anything's working.

"CAT?" I whisper in the empty room. It takes a moment, but the familiar lights appear from under my desk. The best course of action is to get CAT set up to power my apartment. That way, the rest of the people here don't suffer. That's a bad thing for some reason, "Follow me." I lead CAT into the lab room. I came prepared for this to happen. I hate the cold that much. I connect it to the apartment. After a click, I stand up with a sigh. That should last us about a week, but only for my apartment.

I need to get this whole building working now. That means I have to go fucking outside. I'm going to die.

I have to grab what I need. I'm not spending any more time in that weather than I have to. Too bad that I'm way too prepared because I have a full fucking illegal lab here!

"Patchy, you good?" I whisper once more, the lights coming on. I need to head to the roof, so I might as well fly up there. I need to be able to reach powerlines as well in case those got hit. If they did, that would cause more trouble. I grab my electric-resistant gloves, my toolbox, a flashlight, goggles, thickest clothing, and my cellphone. That should be good for the moment.

I walk back to the living room, write a sloppy note in case the trashbag wakes up, and step out into the living quarters. The only light in the room is that rulebook burning in that case I made. See? Having vengeance helps in some situations! It turns out that I'm not the only light sleeper!

"Ey, Snipe! Enjoying my revenge fire?" The man jumps, having been warming his hands over the fire. Snipe turns to face me before taking a deep breath.

"I should have known ye would have caught on quick. Ye able to fix this?" Snipe asks.

"Yeah. It's going to take a while, though."

"How long?"

"I'm hoping to have it fixed within an hour, but give me two because I don't know the problem. So many ways of cutting off power."

"For once, the famous Midoriya doesn't know something?"

I growl, " I'm not a damn fortune teller. I don't have a script like you cowboys do." I start wandering to the door to step outside.

"Hold up...ye have to go outside in this?"

"No. I'm just standing dramatically in front of this door while I wait for God to shine his light upon me. Yes, I'm going out!"

"Kid, we aren't that bad. Wait for it to settle down."

"Patchy, wing mode. Snipe, you can help by listening for a 'splat' on the window. Oh, and if you don't receive a text from me within an hour, I'm probably knocked out. Oh, and text me if the power comes back." Patch attaches itself to my chest, the wings spreading across my back. I check the headband on my head before I flinch internally.

That is not a pretty sight outside the door.

"Be careful, Midoriya."

"Oh, there's power in my room if you want to go in there. Don't go waking Shouta up. Don't fuck anything up."

"Why is he in your place?"

"Because his place is trash." Before I start drama, I step out into the winter horridland. The door slams behind me, and I have to bend down to keep from flying.

I guess Patchy will be protecting me rather than flying me. I force my way through the snow, finding the emergency ladder, and starting to climb.

I will never admit that I fell off that bitch twice.

I stumble onto the roof. In the distance, I see the cabin that stores the generators. My gawd, it takes forever to reach it. Then, the bitch has to be blocked with snow?! I'm already trembling from the cold alone despite how thick my clothing is. I open my toolbox to find a flamethrower.

Such plot-convenience!

I melt the snow away from the door only to notice this fucker is locked. I pull out a bobby pin and start trying to undo the lock. The cold isn't helping at all.

This is going to take a while. To keep you entertained, let's switch to Shouta's view for a bit!

We haven't done that in a while, after all!

* * *

**Shouta's POV**

_Crash!_

I jerk awake, almost breaking my back as I sit up and grab my scarf. I wrap it around my neck before noticing something missing.

Izuku. Goddamn it. I swear if he's causing trouble already, I'm going to lock him with Yagi and Snipe for hours. However, he isn't someone to produce a noise like that. He is strangely considerate when it comes to me sleeping.

I get up, my joints popping, and I carefully step outside to Izuku's office. The first thing I see?

Two dimwits trying to clean up papers they scattered all over the place, whispering frantically to each other.

"What the hell, Yagi!? Couldn't you be more careful in a psychopath's apartment?!" Snipe starts as he starts randomly piling the papers. I already know Izuku is going to be pissed. He's organized because it keeps him calm, and so he can work quickly.

"Sorry, sorry!" Yagi whispers back as he passes the papers over to Snipe. However, I have an essential question. I cut off their rambles as my quirk actives to stare them down.

"What are you two idiots doing in Izuku's apartment?" I growl. The only people Izuku lets come in at any time are Zashi, Nemuri, and I. Both of them straighten up as they are caught in the act.

Snipe sighs, " The power to the building is out. This is the only place with electricity. He said to come in here. I didn't come in at first because I waited for Yagi, but once he woke up from the cold, we came in." I'm surprised Izuku can be considerate like that. Speaking of Izuku.

"Where is he?" Please, whoever the hell is watching over the brat, don't tell me he is doing something stupid. The idiots go pale. They're not giving me a response. I grow impatient, asking once more, " Where is he?"

"He went to go put it back on." Logically, Izuku probably went to the generator room first, then that is on the...

"He went outside? Why didn't either you stop him?"

"You know we couldn't. If it makes you feel any better, he's texting me in 30-minute intervals, apparently."

"Let me see." Snipe quickly pulls out his phone, showing me the one text he got from Izuku ten minutes ago.

**Midoriya: **Fyuxck RuSsioa.

Great. I don't have to worry about the problem child becoming a socialist anymore. Not something I cared about at the moment. I take some relief that he's texting, but I rather he not be out there at all. I go to his only window to see how hard it's snowing.

Damn it, kid.

"How long has he been out there?"

"A little under an hour." He's going to be grumpy as hell whenever he gets in. He absolutely hates the cold almost as much as getting sick. I'm just glad he hasn't gotten sick yet. Inko told me it's hell, so I'm hoping he never does.

Yagi catches my attention, " There was a note for you on the kitchen table." At least he had the nerve to do that. Is it sad that I'm proud that Izuku is leaving notes? It's a minor thing, but I have an idea where he is. Better than having to look for him. I see the note Yagi is talking about and read it.

_Dear Sho,_

_The power went out, so I went to fix it. It should only take me an hour, but with my luck, something is going to fuck up. I have a favor for you. I need you to go in my room and say 'green, black, yellow, purple, white.' Something should open up. Go in. You will see why when you get in there._

_Izuku_

What has he done this time? I deny Izuku would make a joke now of all times.

On second thought, maybe he would. If it ends up being a prank, I will throw him back out in the snow. The only reason I deny it is because what he has me saying isn't something he can use to screw me over from what I know. I grab the note and go back into his bedroom. I can hear them behind me, curious about what I am doing. Not shocking, they stop outside of his room. I will let them say out there because I don't want to deal with them.

Sighing, I say out loud, "Green, black, yellow, purple, white."

_Click._

It takes a second, but the bed lifts from the floor. Straps shoot from the wall and wrap around the mattress to keep it from falling. Then, the floor where the bed from moves to reveal a staircase.

"What the hell? When does Midoriya have time for something like this?!" Snipe exclaims from behind me. I'm not going to answer that. For Izuku, he makes every second count. However, I have no idea how he pulled this off. The only thought I have is that he blackmailed Cementoss and possibly Power-Loader into this. It's not worth trying to figure it out. More than willing to leave the idiots behind, I start going down the staircase, ignoring their reasonings. If Izuku were going to kill me, he would have already.

I descend the stairs, it being a rather short walk when I arrive into an all-cement room that's about the size of Izuku's bedroom. I can take comfort in the fact that there is no blood.

"Meow!" Wait, what? I notice a weight increase on my right leg. I look down, and it takes a moment for me to recover from the shock of my life.

A black cat is hugging my leg. It meows once more and looks up at me with its yellow eyes. I bend down, pick up the cat, and look over it. It's grown up, has no visible marks, and is a healthy weight. The cat rams its head in my chin purring, causing me to have a small smile for a moment. I pet the cat and look for something to explain what the hell is going on. Izuku has nothing against animals, but he would never own one simply because of hygiene. He won't pet them or anything.

Weird Fact: The kid loves animal quirks because they are mostly clean. He will go out of the way to pet Hound Dog.

But this is just a cat. So why does Izuku have a cat in...what do you even call this place? I'm not even going to try and figure out what it's for.

Looking up from the cat, the only thing here is a bunch of filing cabinets, a chair, and a desk against the walls, all being grey. This room is nothing like Izuku. From what I know, he probably hates this room. The only colors come from the cat toys scattered around the room, and the food and water dishes, which seem to be automated. I shift the cat to one arm and walk over to the desk. To my luck, there is another note from sitting there.

_Dear Sho,_

_By now, you have met your Christmas gift. She's yours. The cat doesn't have a name, so you get to name her. Anything that involves a cat is yours as well. All I ask is that you keep it in your apartment. Oh, and she likes hugging legs._

_Izuku_

Izuku, the same brat who takes bleach showers, brought a cat just for me? He's still against his mom's dog! I guess he really is getting better. It's not obvious. Sometimes, I swear he reverses. Gradually, he is getting better. Now is not the time to be sentimental. I don't want to leave the dimwits with Izuku's stuff for too long.

Unforntually, it still took too long for me to come up because the two were going through Izuku's files.

"Aizawa, why is Young Midoriya a part of all these operations?" Yagi has the nerve to ask after looking through the brat's work. I guess it's partially his fault for leaving it out, but I don't think he expected the two heroes he almost hates the most to be in here.

"He's wanted on those operations."

"But he's a kid." That's something I regularly hear from Hizashi when I returned from being taken by the League of Villains. Right after I was kidnapped, he told me what the Izuku did. More operations are sent to him when I was returned, and Izuku accepts them without a second thought. The problem Izuku has with them is that they're so easy. Wanting to make sure it wasn't just him, he brought me in to solve one, and he wasn't kidding when he said it was easy. It took time, but I figured it out. When confronted, Nezu did tell me he sent the easy cases to him on purpose so he could focus on the harder cases. It makes sense, but it doesn't mean I like it. The reason they send them to him is because he is 'quick at solving' compared to ordinary people.

Does Izuku need to relax more? Yes. Will he? No.

"I'm aware."

"Should he be doing this?"

"It gives him something to do." Not enough if he's still pulling off shit.

"When was the last time he has gone someplace to have fun? Maybe that has something to do with him acting out?" I rewind. Thinking about it, it has been a while, huh? Every place we have gone, it has been with a purpose, whether it be taking Zashi and me on a date or having to get clothes for something. The last time he went out with classmates, he got choked by the leader of the League of Villains, an event he jokes about way too much.

I might need to consider that. Maybe throw him into a daycare to run around with kids his age.

"A while." That's all I can respond with.

"Er, Aizawa, what's with the cat?" Snipe asks.

"Izuku got him for me. Surprising, huh?" I don't get a response to that.

_Snap_

* * *

Alright, they're just boring now. We aren't here to learn about my mental state! We are here for the drama! We are limited on run-time here!

Well, that took way too long, in my opinion. Good news for ya'll: I got the power back on. Bad news for me: I can't feel my fucking fingers or any part of my body! This isn't pain that turns me on! The whole thing took an hour and a half. Turns off, a wire went down, so I somehow flew over and fixed it. Honestly, electrocuting myself is more desirable. However, I decided against it for some damn reason.

When I walk through those doors, I slam them open, fully aware they will close behind me from the wind, and scream, " NO FUCKING WONDER GOD IS SINGLE! HE CREATED FUCKING HAIL! GOD CAN GO FUCK HIMSELF WITH A DRILL!"

That got them out of my apartment rather quickly. Shouta walks over, pulls me close to him, and guides me back to the studio. He's lucky he is warm, or I would be fighting him.

"Idiot." He mumbles as he pushes me in, closing the door behinds us. He forces me to my room, making me sit down as he wraps me up. I don't even respond as I rub my hands together. Somehow, we are quiet for a while. That is until something picks at my brain. What was it? Oh!

"Did you go downstairs?" I ask.

"Yes. I don't know what to say. Why?"

"I know you always wanted a cat. I thought it was a good comfort animal for you. Went through every one of those damn cats to find the one I liked. The only problem is the hugging. Where is the cat?"

"In my apartment. You're fine, kid. Thanks. Didn't think you were capable of that." He gives me a genuine smile! Grab the fucking camera, Linda! I rarely get this! I decide, for once in my pathetic life, to shut up.

* * *

Just as a reminder, we were doing all of this at like midnight to early morning. Finally, it is a realistic time of 8 a.m. It slipped my mind till now. Wait a moment...

I throw myself on my feet suddenly, having had pleasant conversation with Shouta previously.

HIZASHI AND NEMURI ARE SUPPOSE TO BE COMING! FUCK!

I dash out of the room, Shouta not even reacting as I pull out my phone, checking for a text. Okay, my dude is coming in a few minutes. Not Hizashi or Nemuri. I have another person coming to help me decorate. While I wait, I run outside, ignore Snipe and Yagi on the couch, and pull out my flamethrower to melt the way. Otherwise, nobody can come through. I'm not making anyone else go through that hell. When I reach the gate, my man is here!

Remember the sneezing guy from last night? Well, part of the deal to make them legal is to have this dude show up and help me decorate! It gives me the perfect excuse to learn more about him if you know what I mean.

"H-h-hi." The poor boy stutters.

"Heyo, ready to sneeze your heart out!?" Don't get me wrong; I hate sneezing. However, I have respect for him because he covers his fucking mouth and uses germ-x right afterward! What more can I ask for?!

"Achoo!" Decorations appear to cover the wall. I'm fucking gleaming.

"I'll take that as a yes!" I start leading the way, the poor guy scrambling to follow me. We enter the dorms and introduce, "Hey Achoo, welcome to the place you are decorating!"

"M-my name is ACHOO! Phil..." Decorations appear everywhere. I can't even focus on one thing because so much appeared!

"Doctor Phil? Got it! This is amazing! Your quirk has so much potential!" Heaven knows I need a therapist. This causes the guy to blush darkly.

"Young Midoriya, how did you meet Phil if you don't mind me asking?" Yagi asks.

"Oh, I met him while I was kidnapped!" Yagi spews blood, " Oh, don't mind him. His health is shit."

Snipe shakes his head, " Tarnations, are ye crazy?"

"Yes."

"ACHOO!" The decorations become more glittery, and a Santa hat appears on my head. To make a long story short, I had him decorate the living dorms and my room before I let him go.

"I think we are good. Thanks for the help, Dr. Phil!"

"Who made me this way?" I think I hear the poor boy mutter as I lead him back. Of course, I slip him my number, " Text me, soon." With a wink, I run back to the building without seeing a reaction. Once I'm in, I dash to the kitchen to start making Christmas Lunch because that's when the two are supposed to be here. Good thing I prepared beforehand! As I set up the chicken, I hear a voice clear behind me. I spin around to see Yagi at the doorway. I notice him fidgeting.

This can't be good.

"Do you need something?"

"U-um yes...I was wondering if I could invite my hold mentor to join us?" Old mentor? I may have stalked him, but I don't know who his mentor was. However, he's nervous about the man. If it brings suffering, I'm more than willing!

"Sure! What's his name?"

"Y-you probably know him as G-Gran T-T-T-Torino."

"Damn, I should have guessed him. That's why he was at the battle despite being retired. I don't mind."

"Y-you sure?"

"Stop trying to come up with a damn excuse for me to say no and get out. I have food to make!" Glad he made a mad dash.

* * *

Everything is made. It took longer than expected, but I got it made. Right now, I'm setting the table for everybody, moving quickly because they could be here at any moment!

I'm able to get my clue that Torino has arrived easily. I heard him screaming from the living room.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO VISIT ME! YOU COULDN'T TAKE TIME TO COME VISIT ME?!"

"No no no, that's not it!"

"Then what is it, Toshi?!" I like this man already. I finish the table and step outside to watch the drama. The moment I step out, instincts take control of me as it tries to move my body to dodge. It isn't fast enough because I feel pain explode in my face, and my body is thrown against the wall behind me. The reefs that were hanging on the wall crash on top of me. I recover, not giving a second thought to my condition as I stand up and look at the old man below me.

"What the fuck is with old people hitting me?! Don't I get hit around enough!?" Wrong thing to say, apparently. Somehow, I'm able to block another hit. My brain works faster than I think.

"You're quick to learn. However, where the hell is your self-preservation!? You're comparable to Toshi!" Oh, so now he's screaming at me?

"Um, out the window? Sir, I was drinking at 12 and only stopped a year and a half ago. I have little to none! I play the game and roll with it!"

"I'll give you credit for making good plans, even if they are reckless. What kind of life you live in?"

"You probably don't want to know. However, nice to meet you since you can torture Yagi! Can you force him to take care of himself? He's doing horrible at it." Shouta, of course, now decides to join in as well.

"You can tell that to the kid as well. His sleeping habits are horrible."

Torino looks at me, " Hypocritical, don't you think?"

"It would be if I could actually sleep. I can resist sleep meds and all that jazz. I'm not on the verge of dying like this man is." I mutter out loud.

"You're that hyper?"

"Apparently!" Just before he can continue, Hizashi and Nemuri burst through the door in PJs.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Nemuri!"

"Hizashi!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

I zoom right in between them, " Meowth! That's right!" With that, I tackle Nemuri into a hug, letting Hizashi go to Shouta.

Torino mutters, " Is there something wrong with these kids?"

"Izuku, probably. He chose a minor lead character for once." Snipe mutters. I let go of Nemuri and walk over right in front of him.

I make sure to have my psychotic look on,**" Just so you know, I cooked your food. I can poison it.** Also, Meowth isn't a minor character. Get your head out of the hat."

He gulps — fucking good. I walk over to Hizashi, give him a quick hug, and go to the kitchen. Time to introduce the food! Think of it as a festive Thanksgiving dinner. That's pretty much what it is. I set three turkeys in the center, and then grab all the appetizers ranging from mash potatoes to broccoli to the disappointing sibling of broccoli, cauliflower. Overall, I went all out, so they better fucking appreciate it, or I will kill them all tonight.

Nemuri comes in, asking, "You need help, Izu?"

"Please, darling!" I exclaim dramatically. I may have gone overboard a bit. She starts grabbing plates, carrying them to the room.

"Holy shit, how much did you make?"

"Like I keep track. Was I suppose to?"

"Better question then. How long did this take you?"

"Um...what time is it?"

"It's two in the afternoon."

"Holy shit, I didn't expect that! I've been at it since eight this morning, so that should give you an idea."

"You break expectations in the oddest places."

"I'm aware." Maybe too aware if I may be honest.

"You could have done something simple. You aren't Lunch Rush after all."

"He helped me in training; therefore, I must express my deepest gratitude to him by making a bloody fantastic meal even if he isn't here!"

"Everything is set up!" Thank gawd.

"EVERYONE TO THE DINING ROOM UNLESS YOU WANT TO STARVE!" I scream at the top of my lungs. It's not Hizashi loud, but it will do. Everyone enters the room and starts taking a seat around the table.

"Wait, young Midoriya, do we have a specific place to sit at?" Yagi questions. I can appreciate him for asking.

"Not this time. Sit where ever you want."

Let me give you an idea of the seating chart. Starting with Snipe, he is at the end. Then, we have Yagi, who is sitting across from Torino. Next to Yagi, we have Hizashi, who is obviously next to Shouta then. Next to Torino, we have Nemuri. The end seat is empty, meaning I'm sitting next to Shouta and Nemuri.

I don't mind, Nemuri. Shouta...eh. I stand at the end, able to glare down Snipe without a problem until I get slapped with Shouta's scarf.

Damn. That's why he is there. This is going to be horrible.

I speak out, making it seem like I'm doing another speech, but I don't want to, " Eat. The food is going to get hold if I do a speech." I sit down and immediately reach for the turkey. Another slap hits my shoulder, causing me to look at him.

"I know for a fact that you have table manners. Use them." Shouta growls, passing around the potatoes.

"But meat!"

"You will get it eventually. Just wait." I don't even bother waiting as when I get my potatoes and pass them over to Nemuri, and I start eating. Shouta sighs, "Seriously?"

"Sir, I run on food. I'm hungry."

Hizashi covers me, " Let him eat. You know that kid eats constantly. As long as he knows not to do it at a professional event."

"Um, Zashi, the kid is drooling. Can you blame me for worrying about that?" Shouta asks. Am I? I grab a napkin and wipe my mouth. Well, that's disgusting.

"Sorry," I mutter, waiting impatiently for my food.

"It's kind of cute if you think about it." Nemuri wonders out loud.

"Midnight, no." Snipe sighs, shaking his head.

That should give you an idea of what's going to happen. Honestly, I'm just going to eat this entire table, so give me an hour.

* * *

**After lunch/dinner thing**

"I think you overdid it."

"No, I didn't. I feel flipping fantastic!"

"You ate an entire turkey by myself."

"I was hungry! Can we move on or not?"

"Fine, what are we doing?" Shouta looks so done with my shit it isn't even funny.

"We are celebrating in my apartment, remember? All the gifts are there except Snipe's and Yagi's, but we all know why. I didn't know you were going to be here till this morning, so I didn't have time to give you a present. Sorry, Torino."

Thankfully, Torino has mercy, " The food is enough. Good job, by the way, especially on those taiyakis!"

"No problem! Here, I will give Snipe's and Yagi's present now," I throw books at both of them, " I did this with all the teachers but Yagi. Snipe, basically, that holds ways of working your quirk as well as improvement to your costumes. Use them or don't, that is up to you. Yagi, yours is a health book. I won't tell you what is in it for privacy reasons, but it's ways to improve your garbage health. With that out of the way, squad, to my apartment, and Merry Christmas to everyone else!" I zoom off, knowing the robots I have programmed will clean it up for me. Nemuri and Hizashi are quick to my side while Shouta follows reluctantly. We enter my apartment, the lights brightening the office room up.

"Um, Izuku, after we open the presents, we're going to my apartment. Your place has no chill. It's nice, but it is an office." Hizashi informs me as he looks over. I grab the presents and slide them to their respective owners.

"Understandable, have a nice day. Basically, ya'll got the same thing as Snipe with extra things. Oh, and Sho already got his before ya'll call me out about not getting him anything."

"What did you get, Sho?" Hizashi asks as he opens to reveal an old microphone I fixed up, already way too happy over it and hug-choke me.

"A cat." Like that, the whole room freezes. Not literally, but you should get the effect. Then...

"WHAT THE HELL, IZUKU!? ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A BAD BOYFRIEND?!" Hizashi screams dramatically, still loud even with his quirk canceled. Nemuri's in the back laughing while holding lingerie I got her, and I have to find a way to defend myself.

"No. I got him what he wanted after writing to him to keep the creature out of my room. Give him yours. You'll be fine."

"I better or you will cash me outside, how bout dat?"

"Oh no no no no." Hizashi hands his present over, and Shouta opens it to reveal a new sleeping bag. He immediately gets in and locks himself from the world, "Told you so."

"Can't blame me for worrying."

"I can. I just don't. Everyone has their gifts open?" For those curious, I received new headphones from Hizashi, a replicate of Midnight's costume from Nemuri, and pills from Shouta? I should ask," Sho, what's the pills for?"

The asshat doesn't even bother to pop out to answer, " I notice how you are hesitant towards the food you didn't see made, or made by anyone else in general. You take it after you eat something you are uncomfortable with. I give you credit for eating it despite your anxiety issues, but this should help." Oh, I can work with that.

"Oh... thanks." That's something that slips my mind. He pays more attention than I think sometimes. Moving forward, "Let's go to Hizashi's apartment. You're carrying him, Hizashi." I say as Nemuri, and I casually leave them behind.

I won't even tell you what happens there. I will give you all a single scene to sum it all up. We are running low on time, after all.

* * *

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas._

_There is just one thing I need._

_I don't care about the presents._

_Underneath the Christmas tree!_

_I just want you for my own._

_More than you could ever know._

_Make my wish come true oh!_

_All I want for Christmas is you!" _

The upbeat music starts.

"Hit or miss, I guess they never miss huh!

You got a boyfriend, I bet he doesn't kiss ya!

Mwah!

He gon' find another girl and he won't miss ya!

He gon's skrrt and hit the dab like Wiz Khalifa!"

"IZUKU, YOU RUIN THE SONG!" Hizashi screams over the music, ignoring his line.

"I THINK I MADE IT BLOODY FANTASTIC!"

Don't worry, we survived! That's all I'm going to say, though.

Anyway, with runtime being a bitch, it's time for me to head off!

MERRY FUCK GOD BUT LOVE HIS SON CHRISTMAS!

* * *

Sorry if it is rushed. I'm limited on time here, folks.

We still have Discord if you would like to join. Just expect anything.  
/eDRXTex

Oh, and to join, click join server on the side of Discord and enter everything after the slash and it should work.


	56. Christmas BullShit

"Shouta?"

"...what?"

"If I threw Christmas lights around your neck, can you use it like your scarf?"

"Why are you curious?"

"I want to see you be a top for once and wrap Hizashi up in Christmas lights."

* * *

"Nemuri, you can do it. Just don't do it around me because I consider it disgusting."

Did she listen? No. Nemuri puts the mistletoe above those two gays, and they start making out.

"If I wanted to see this, I would do this myself by going to Endeavor's house and make out with Todoroki."

* * *

"Um, listener, didn't you eat an entire meal for three two hours ago?"

"Yes."

"And you're already eating again?"

"You judging me, Hizashi?"

"No no no! Eat all you want!"

* * *

"This is the wrong person to be wrapping the lights around. Or attempting to choke for that matter. At least I got my answer!"

"I don't know whether I should be worried that you aren't affected by this or that you turned this into a positive somehow."

"The world shall never know!"

* * *

"I hate this game."

"You hate it because you're losing in a luck-based game when you have no luck."

"No shit, Sho. I want to win."

"Isn't that what your generation calls 'petty?'"

"Yes. This game is petty."

* * *

"Nemuri, your chances of finding love tonight is lower than me winning this fucking game unless you're interested in Snipe or Yagi."

"Depends, is your mom in town?"

"No? The fuck?"

"Then, I have no chances. I already tried both of them. Yagi is too innocent to notice any of my advances, and Snipe and I broke up after a disagreement."

"Disagreement as in?"

"Who's top?"

"...that seems like a switching role."

"Please don't talk about your sex life around Iz, Nemuri."

* * *

"LET ME OUT OF YOUR STUPID LIGHTS, OR I WILL COOK YOUR CAT AS THE CHINESE DO!"

"I thought you would threaten the cat quicker. The longer you complain, the longer you will be locked out of the labs."

"That's child abuse."

"It's child abuse that I let you in there in the first place."

"My alter ego says otherwise."

"Illegal."

"It's only illegal if it gets caught."

"You are in a room with three proheroes."

"That would ruin the agreement about the students not being allowed to talk about our relationship; therefore, you can't."

"Why do you use your intelligence in the wrong places?"

"They may be wrong for you, but they work out bloody fantastic for me."


	57. New Years Chapter

"So, you want to tell me how I got involved in this?"

"Well, I convinced everyone in the room to play a game of Monopoly against me. If anybody else won, they got to control me for an entire week. If I won, everyone owed me a favor. You're paying your dues now."

"Won't ya get in trouble for this?"

"Why would I get in trouble if I'm the kid?"

"Kid genius."

"Arguable apparently, and I will be taking advantage of that as well."

"...what do you need?"

"Guns."

"What the hell, Midoriya? Ya aren't even allowed guns."

"I'm not allowed gun powder. I can still have a gun body and use pressurized air in replacement, Snipe. You should know that better than anyone here."

"And if I decline?"

"Do you really want to decline a genius? That's like declining Nezu."

"...what kind?"

"Anything automatic. Preferably a minigun."

"I use revolvers, kid."

"You're missing out then because you know how powerful you can be with your quirk if you sent so many at once?"

"Ye think I haven't tried?"

"You probably have. You suck at practicing it. That takes years of practice to control multiple at once."

"Touche, kid. Touche."

"Do I get the weapon now?"

"Not a minigun. How about an Uzi? Not for shooting anybody."

"You will know what it's for in a couple of days."

Snipe sighs.

With that bullshit out of the way, time to prepare for New Years! An average person only has to buy some fireworks and shoot them off. However, there's a problem with that; I'm banned from gun powder. I know. The disappointment of life right now is shining. Don't worry; we aren't going to let some stupid rules control us! I found a loop-hole! I have to get that Uzi, then fix it up.

Let's get to it!

* * *

Fuck Snipe because he didn't give me the gun till this afternoon, and the new year is tomorrow night. That gives me limited time to work on it.

Thank Gawd, he gave me the ability never to need sleep! It looks like we have another overnight working!

* * *

Tonight is the night! The gun is ready to go, the whole school is under my control, and my energy is still there! It's currently a few minutes before the new year engulfs us in its pain and suffering. I'm outside in the snow with a heater on my ass and a target in front of me. The target is so I don't shoot actual people. At hand, I have my gun and my phone showing the time.

Inside the dorms, the students are still at home while the teachers are partying. Due to alcohol being involved, I'm not allowed in there and was requested to stay in my room.

Yes, I'm salty about that. That's why I'm about to crash it.

Shouta, being the plan ruiner he is, was trying to stay in my room earlier, but I told him that he needed to socialize with people inside his age range and that I will be fine. I deny he brought it, but he did go down; therefore, I will say that's a win.

I check the time to realize I only have a minute! I throw on the headphones to prevent myself from blowing out my ears and get the Uzi ready for shooting. Then, I wait for twelve to hit.

The moment it does, loud music plays all around the campus.

_"Country roads, take me home!  
__To the place I belong!  
__West Virginia, mountain mama!  
Take me home, country roads!"_

Can you blame me for playing that song, especially with the disaster that's happening?

The moment time hits twelve, I start shooting that Uzi at that target. Of course, it's not like I'm holding the trigger down and doing it. I have some gun knowledge. The Uzi is meant to be used in a short burst at a time. Thank gawd, I'm hitting the target!

Oh, did I mention that I made sure that bitch was loud as possible, even over the disaster music? I did. I seriously have too much free time on my hands. Snipe gave me a limited amount of ammo, so I could only do that three times, lasting me about a minute or two. The moment I stop, my gun is ripped out of my hands. The headphones are removed from behind me. I spin around to see Shouta. He looks done.

"Izuku Midoriya...you aren't supposed to have guns." Shouta states as he hands the gun to the nearest person, which happens to be Nemuri. Wait, all the teachers are here.

Crashing the party was a success!

"Gun powder. It says gun powder. I'm using intensely pressurized air." Shouta grabs the back of my jacket, starting to drag me in with the rest of the teachers following.

"Shut off the music."

I sigh, "CAT, turn off the music."

"Meow!" The music goes off. The place is quiet besides the snow crunching beneath our feet. When we get inside, everyone goes back to doing whatever while Shouta forces me into my apartment and closing the door. Looking around, he pushes me towards the bedroom. Great, another talk. I can tell by the look on his face. Let's get this over with. I sit on the bed, bouncing in place.

Shouta runs a hand through his greasy hair, " Why?" I think for a moment because I have no idea why I do the things I do.

"I have no reason." Another sigh.

"Where did you get the Uzi?"

"Snipe."

"That's why you did the monopoly game, didn't you?"

"Smart."

"Seriously, Iz? Do you have anything else planned?"

"No, why?"

"Work?"

"No?"

"Then you are hand-writing a five-page essay about what you did wrong. Oh, and here," Shouta hands me what looks like a bottle of champagne! He's allowing me to drink! " Don't get excited. It's alcohol-free. See you later, kid." With that, he walks out.

You know, I can work with that. I don't mind alcohol-free shit if it tastes good.

Too bad it doesn't.

Well fuck.

* * *

Bonus: Izuku's Essay.

It's in the sloppiest writing someone can imagine.

_I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong._

Every page is filled like this except the final line on the final page.

_Read the goddamn rulebook yourself, Aizawa Shouta._


	58. Chapter 49 - Part 1 Provisional License

Today is the day that 19 of the 20 students become legal heroes, hopefully. Well, they are taking the first step anyway. The first step is to pass the provisional license exam. The exam is divided into two parts. The first part is what I call natural selection, where they get rid of the scraps. This is randomized, but the idea is the same; pin everybody against each other and have them get rid of themselves. It's like the hunger games except for the lack of death. The second part is where the remaining work on the rescue of civilians while fighting some villain. You start with a max score, and every mistake causes you to lose points. This can range from injuring a civilian more to not comforting them correctly.

Guess whose going to fail that part?! Me! The same person who continually causes the elder in his dorm to throw up blood! I'm going to hope my acting skills are up to par.

Don't worry; we aren't even close to the exams. It's two in the morning, and I'm at my job at this time, stalking teenagers. Before you call me out, let me explain. I'm in the security room right now to watch over all the dorms plus more. With my unlimited energy, Nezu concluded that it would be a good idea to assign me as the security leader. I'm in charge of making sure the students don't leave their dorms to go fuck their classmates.

Or kill, I guess. The main job is that if villain breaks in, I'm supposed to alert and fight. That hasn't been a problem yet. The problem that I have run into a couple of times is students going to see one another. Does that mean I face them myself? No. Do I look like I want to walk in on the miracle of life? I don't. I send robots to deal with them and to drag them back to their rooms. Then, they have to deal with Nezu.

Nobody wants to deal with Nezu. After a couple of rounds, there have been no problems out there. The only thing that happens is the beep at around two, which is when Shouta arrives.

Inside is a different issue. It's boring in here, and I'm here for eight hours! I do Stain's routine for speed for an hour. Then I grade everyone's bullshit, which takes an average of two hours depending on the assignments. Out of pure boredom, I would clean the already clean place for an hour somehow. From there, I work on these dumbass cases that everyone can figure out, but do they?

NO! NO, THEY DON'T!

"BEEP!" One of the monitors goes off. I look up to see Shouta entering UA. Honestly, watching him go to his room is more entertaining than these cases. Once I get that other license, I'm telling them to shove their cases up their asses. THEY ARE SO EASY THAT I CAN DO IT IN MY SLEEP IF I DID SLEEP!

Wait, why isn't Shouta going to his apartment? It looks like he's going toward the security room?

FUCK, WHAT DID I DO NOW? THINK, DUMBASS, THINK!

I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG TODAY! FUCK!

_Knock Knock_

Alright, Izuku, you need to act natural.

"Come in!" The door opens to reveal a tired Shouta, " What are you doing here? Are you hurt? Did I do something-"

"Calm down, problem child. I'm fine. As far as I know, you have done nothing wrong unless you have something to admit now?" I shake my head, " It's about tomorrow. More like later today." Oh. I can work with that.

"Shouldn't you sleep first?"

"This is the only time you aren't distracted."

"True, but you sure this can't wait?"

"Brat, I'm fine."

"I'm just checking! What did you want to talk about?"

"Your hero name. You still haven't told me anything."

"It's Big Daddy!" He gives me the most unamused look ever.

"You're actual name."

"That is my actual name."

"I know, for a fact, you would not want to stick with that."

"Come on!"

"Do you really want me calling you that?"

"It's not like your yelling, 'skinny pee-pee, stop beating that guy off!' and I will be like, 'no worries, I'm beating myself!'"

Shouta sighs and goes to sit in the spare chair, " Problem child, I never wanted to hear that. Are you done with your games now?"

I decide to get straight to the point, "Virus." It takes a moment for him to recover from the roller coaster I just put him. When he does, he watches me with a curious look in his eye.

"May I ask why?"

"A virus can take over a computer like me, and it's a menace like me." Shouta hums.

"I'll accept it. There is no dramatics? No explosions for the revealing the name?"

"Thank god because I had nothing else! Also, no. I'm not always dramatic." He shakes his head before sitting up and looking over me.

"When was the last time you rested?"

"I don't remember, and don't bother trying. I won't sleep in here. You need to sleep more than me. Go. I'll be fine, Sho." Shouta huffs before standing up.

"Still waiting for the day you pass out."

"When do you have a free night?"

"Tomorrow. You'll sleep then and not play with your machines in your room?"

"I'll try."

"I'm taking your word for it. See you in a few hours."

* * *

Oh boy, is this going to be fun! We are stepping off the bus for our exam when my fellow classmates are already shivering like pussies. I mean, I get we are the only first-year class here. Typically, we don't take these till year two.

WELL FUCK THAT! WE BREAK STANDARDS! PLUS FUCKING ULTRA!

"I-I think I can do it," Mineta whimpers, the wimpiest of us all.

Shouta, being the fucking dad he is, bends down and tells him, " Not think, can, " He stands up, facing the rest of the class, " This is your first step to becoming a pro-hero. Once you pass this, you break from your eggshell and become chicklings, semi-pro heroes. Do your best."

Kaminari tries to start our quote, "Plus-"

Only to be ruined.

"ULTRA!" We all turn around to see this dude Shiketsu High, UA's rival school. Oh wait, he's familiar. I recognize his face from when I hacked UA to look at their recommendation list. He continues by slamming his fucking head into the ground, which causes actual damage, " I AM SO SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING YOUR SPEECH! I JUST WANTED TO SAY IT ONCE! I AM EXTREMELY HONORED TO COMPETE AGAINST UA STUDENTS! I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO IT!" I notice him look at Todoroki before walking off to join his class with blood going down his forehead.

And ya'll say I'm dramatic!

"Aizawa-sensei, do you know who he is?" Uraraka asks.

He responds, giving you the full story, "Yoarashi Inasa, he took the recommendation exam and passed with the highest scores. He then declined"

"Higher than Todoroki!?" The class exclaims amongst themselves.

"Why would someone give up that position?" Sero asks. I shrug. I looked at the footage, and I'm willing to admit his quirk is powerful. He has reasonable control of it as well. While they recover from the news, another voice breaks through.

"OH, ERASER! IS THAT YOU ERASER!?" I see him visibly flinch. He looks like he's about to kill somebody.

I grin and pull out my phone to record. This is going to be great. I look to see Mrs. Joke, someone I like already! Anyone who makes him suffer is a good friend of mine! Her quirk makes anybody laugh. Does that mean her humor is good?

No. It just means Joke can make people laugh. Looking at her now, she has green eyes and hair. Sure, the hair is more of a peppermint green, but that makes me wonder if I'm related to her. That combo isn't common, you know! I can see the gears rolling in Todoroki's head as he looks between us.

Anyway, back to their conversation.

"I've seen you on TV and at the sports festival. Let's get married!" I'm sorry, Shouta, but this is amazing.

"No." He scoffs. At this point, I'm laughing at his pain and suffering. He has the nerve to glare at me with his quirk on. Like that benefits you.

"No? Good one! Oh, hi, Izuku!" I walk over to join them with a devious smirk. Shouta is looking at me, confused.

"What up?! Sorry I haven't texted you today. I got distracted with life being a - OUCH, WHAT THE HELL, MAN!?" Shouta just whacked me upside the head!

"The least you can do is control yourself while you're here. Now, how do you know Joke?"

"Well, I hacked into your phone."

"Uh-huh."

"And I noticed her number with a lack of response from you. So I texted her with my number and told her to text me."

He sighs, " How long?"

"Two months at least. Also, this isn't my conversation. You still have to accept Joke's marriage proposal." I step back before he can hit me, waving to Joke as I join the jaw-smacked class.

"You two are unbearable."

Then Tsu has to call him out, " You seem close, Sensei." YOU GO, GIRL!

Joke grins, " Yep! Our agencies used to be right next to each other! In our cycle of helping and being helped, our mutual love for each other bloomed-" Then Shouta has to cut her off. I was having fun here!

"It did not. Joke, since you're here, that means..."

"That's right. Come here, everyone! It's UA! Ketsubutsu Academy, second years, Class 2!" One of the kids from the class runs over to us as I turn off my phone. He has the same hair-style as me except its brown hair, brown eyes, and he's taller than me.

Of fucking course.

He grabs my hands and looks me in the eyes.

It takes everything not to punch him, especially when it seems like he's trying to throw us off. I see the more emotional students tense around me as they watch, probably thinking I will punch the guy. Shouta is specifically watching me.

"I'm Shindo! UA this years had trouble after trouble, so it must've been tough!" Finally, he lets go of my hands, and I proceed to put on germ-x while he continues his stupid speech, " A heart of fortitude is what I believe all heroes should have from now on! From among you, there's Bakugo, who experienced being the center of the Kamino incident. " He then raises his hand, offering a handshake to Bakugo.

Why the fuck didn't I get the offer? Why was I forced to be touched?

Disrespectful dude continues, " Today, I'll do my best while learning from you!" Bakugo decides to do revenge for me by slapping his hang away. For once, I approve. Other students come over to study us. One girl even asks for Todoroki's autograph! Jeez, I get we stand out, but fuck off!

Shouta, bless that man for once, catches our attention, "Hey, change into your costumes and go to the orientation."

"Yes, sir!" Everybody but me yells to him.

I have different plans, " Wait, so there's no brunch?" He stops to look at me.

"Where did you get that idea from?"

"You talked about little chicklings. In my term, that translates into food."

He pinches the bridge of his nose, " I have my fruit pouches; that's it, brat."

"Damn it."

"No cursing. Pass your test, and I will get you something before the other exam you have to take."

"Okay!" I'm easy to satisfy when it comes to food. As long as I see it made in front of me or take those damn meds Sho got me, I'm good!

* * *

We are in our costumes, and I think I found Shouta's twin. The man who is commentating this looks and sounds more tired than him.

The man starts his speech once everyone is in the room,

" Well then, let's do that provisional license thing..." add drunkness into the mix, " I'm Mera from the Heroes Public Safety Commission. Frankly, all 1,540 examinees here will have to win through a free-for-all exercise! Our society is currently said to be saturated with heroes. Many have shown doubts about the current state of heroes. Well, as a private citizen, no matter what the motivation, to tell someone risking their lives to save others not to seek any reward is...It's a ruthless story of these modern times...the result of many heroes working hard together to help people and defeat villains is so short that it'd make you sick. Accordingly, what you'll be tested on is speed! The first hundred to fulfill the requirements will pass"

Tsu does the math for us, "This means less than one percent will actually pass."

That's expected. With Japan struggling to stand, you can't risk throwing random people out there. I mean, you can, but you want the minimum damage and maximum effort. Now is not the time to be taking those risks.

Mera continues, " The examinee will put three of these targets on his or her body. They can not be put on the soles of your feet or armpits. The person who lights up your third target will have it count as their defeat." This is going to be fun! Suddenly, the walls around us fall, revealing my playing field with all sorts of styles around, "I believe you all have a terrain that you like and dislike. Anyway, we arranged for the terrain to be announced like that. You have one minute to move." With that, the guy gets out of here, and everyone starts scrambling except us. We put on our targets.

I'm immature, so I put two on each of my tits and one on my crotch. Kill me. Anyway, I look around and think of everything I have.

I'm in my public costume, so I have CAT right next to me along with Patchy. I have my electric gloves, a bunch of different types of bombs, throwing knives, nanobots, and my extendable nunchucks that I have been practicing recently.

Something tells me I can't kill them, so I have to hold back on my fun.

I run through everything I know through my head.

1\. Every person has three targets. Once those targets are lit, you're out.

2\. You can not have them on your feet or pits. He never specified that you couldn't cover them.

3\. We know nobody's quirk. It takes me a moment, but I realize that they know ours through the sports festival. That could be an advantage if used correctly.

4\. No rules of how to use your quirks, or gear in my case. That means you can play dirty.

5\. Everyone knows I'm quirkless. That probably makes me the biggest target in our class.

Want to have your best bet at winning?

"It would be best for us to stay like this. However, I know some of you will separate, so whoever wants to go alone, go ahead." I state as I zip up my coat to cover two of my targets. I will give them one. After a moment, Bakugo, Kirishima, and Kaminari leave as a group, and Todoroki goes by himself, "Alright then, let's move out!" I start leading us out of the center-field towards the dirt tower. While we run, I put on my mask, something I haven't used in so long, turn on my heat vision, and see them hiding.

They are going to jump us, aren't they? I can work this to our advantage. I can hear the countdown starting. I slow down to stop us in the middle of the madness.

"What's the deal, Izuku?!" Mineta freaks out.

"Here's the deal: We are going to be jumped. We need as much room as possible, thus why we are here. Right now, we need to get rid of them as quickly as possible, and I have an idea. Uraraka, come here." Uraraka looks at me, confused before walking over. I pull out a second pair of glasses, a copy to the ones I use to control my robots, and put them on her. "CAT, make Uraraka Ochaco your temporary master. Then suit-up on her."

CAT meows, and the robot transforms Uraraka into an ultimate being.

"Izuku, what's going on?!" Uraraka asks as she looks at me with shock. I don't let random people play with my robots, after all.

"Okay, basics: think, and you will move where you want. This will make you much faster. Your goal is to pick up as many balls as possible, float them in the air, and then drop them on the cowards. Everyone else, we will distract."

"Wait, so like I did with Bakugo?"

"Yip yip! Nanobots, on." Everyone prepares to defend, "Everyone, let's plus ultra these extras!" Taking a page out of Bakugo's book.

"PLUS ULTRA!" "STOP CALLING PEOPLE EXTRAS!" If you don't know who that second statement is from, I'll be surprised. It's Iida.

_"First test, start!"_

On cue, everyone pops out of their hiding places, and balls start flying at us. A reckless plan as that sacrifices their ammo, but if it works for me, alright! I pull out my nunchucks and start dashing forward, avoiding the balls as I only have one revealed on my dick.

Of course, the touchy boy from earlier is leading this and is now trying to distract, "Who would have thought we would be going against a quirkless to become a hero? A cocky one at that?! Sure, you've been shown to do some work, but I think this is all just a pity party towards you! We will bring you down from there, Midoriya!"

I grin under my mask, take a deep breath, and clear my mind.

"Wait, where did he go?!" "I don't know!" "I thought he was quirkless?!"

I extend my nunchucks, wrapping both around the idiot to catch him off guard before throwing him at another. Instinctively, I imagine a barrier, and the nanobots appear to cover me. I take a deep breath before laughing.

"AND YOU SAY I'M COCKY?! THE COCKY ONE JUST GOT YOU, YOU COCK-SUCKER!" I turn my back on the barrier to notice a girl with extendable fingers approaching me. I slide to the left, hearing Patchy slam into someone there as they are on defense mode. I swing my nunchuck to wrap around her wrist, tug to make her lose her balance, and pull her to the ground. I take that momentum by turning her to hit another person.

The whole point of me doing this? I'm trying to give the others as much space as possible to come up with a plan.

I growl when they start approaching me. Kick to the left. Get on the ground. Focus on my surroundings despite the earthquake. Avoid-IS THAT SPIT?! CALL ME OUT ON QUIRK DISCRIMINATION IF THIS IS YOUR QUIRK, BUT THAT'S DISGUSTING! I can hear someone bashing the nanobots behind me.

Okay, so maybe this isn't my most fabulous plan.

"PATCH, SCREECH ATTACK!" Patchy flies in front of me and emits a high-pitch noise, which forces the kids to cover their ears. That gives me a moment to recover. A large bash echoes from behind me, and something grabs the back of my jacket to pull me towards them. I drop the nunchuck in my right hand and slam it into my chest while turning it on. Sparks explodes around my body, causing whoever was grabbing me to let go. I spin around and kick whoever it was in the face only to fucking miss. Forcing my body back to the ground, I swing my only nunchuck at them, and, using the electric gloves, have the electricity flow through the nunchucks to electrocute them.

Patchy stops its attack, and I run. I'm willing to sacrifice my nunchuck. The nanobots are crawling with me, so I don't care about them. I'm not willing to go against fifty kids anymore, especially when the one that grabbed me has a kangaroo quirk.

And I thought kangaroos boxing was a myth. It's true! I'm not willing to get kicked by one of those bastards!

_"Hey, Izuku, can you hear me?" _That sounds like Momo!

"Am I going fucking insane, or did you get through the communication lines?"

_"No, you hear me. With your stupid distraction, we were able to create a fort. We had to. You have to fly in with Patch. Say your command while I explain."_

"Patchy, wing mode! What do you mean you created a fort? Where is it?" Patchy slams into my back and start to transform when I feel the tips of my fingers start growing painful, slowly crawling up my arms. Before I go entirely lose touch, I slam the nunchucks on my belt and turn around to receive a pussy punch to the face. Not enough to damage anything. Just enough cause some pain.

I can't help myself as I look at this emo girl, " A pain quirk, huh? Kinky." She growls at me like a little kitty cat. I take the chance and fly off, watching everyone around me as I dodge a stray ball here and there.

_"You're flying, right?" _Momo asks, seeming a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Update me, Momo."

_"Your plan worked at first, but CAT started malfunctioning. We had to do an emergency shutdown on it and get Uraraka out of it."_

"What do you mean?"

_"It started disobeying Uraraka. We don't know if that it's the programming or what. We have Jiro, Shoji, and Koda for surveillance. We have Aoyama, Ashido, Tsu, Sero, Mineta, Hagakure, and Tokoyami defending from the base while collecting balls. Then, we have Ojiro, Sato, and Iida outside fighting. Uraraka is collecting, and I believe we should be able to attack now."_

"Then do it. You don't need me there. I'll bring the extras over so we can land more hits. Once it stops, ya'll need to get out and take advantage of that distraction."

_"Got it, Izuku."_

I fly higher when I see the balls floating midair, the pain disappearing with it. I make sure I'm above them, but my distance from the group in case I need to attack again. However, I'm more aware now. CAT would never malfunction like that. That has to be someone's quirk. I see their base, and I smirk. There were somehow able to force the ground down some to make a bunker. Iida, Ojiro, and Sato are running back to base. Then, the balls start raining down, causing the ants below me to start dropping.

Mera announces, "Uraraka Ochaco has passed." As soon as that storm stops, a new one appears as my teammates hope out. Obviously, with all the new ones, Mera gives up partially, " Iida Tenya, Ojiro Mashirao, Shoji Mezo, Tokoyami Fumikage, Sero Hanta, Hagakure Toru, Ashido Mina, Asui Tsuyu, Yaoyorozu Momo, Mineta Minoru, Sato Rikido, Koda Koji, Jiro Kyoka, and Aoyama Yuga have all passed." I see the majority of my class walkout in success.

My turn. I start flying down when the wings suddenly stop before wrapping around me and start crashing down. I start freaking out as I slam the emergency button.

It's not working.

"COME THE FUCK ON!" I scream as I prepare for landing. My shoes are shock-absorbent, so they can take some damage. However, I'm expecting some pain. When I crash, I grit my teeth as a shockwave spreads from my barely standing feet.

The pain isn't as bad as I expected it to be. I press the emergency button again. This time, Patchy breaks off of me and falls on the ground, becoming a bird again before shutting down.

"Your robots are fun to play with, you know; however, they take a lot of energy." I look up to see a small boy who looks like he has been playing way too much Fortnite. I'm not too surprised that there isn't anyone else here. UA is already out, so they need to get others.

"You can control them, huh? That's your quirk?" He nods before running at me with this massive hammer.

Yeah, like I'm letting myself get hit with that. It slows him down too much. It's not suitable for someone his size. Gritting through the pain, I manage to grab the hammer from him and throw it to the side. I pull out my ball and quickly smash his final target. I look at him, " Might want to work on something better adapted for your size. If you want to do heavy damage with a hammer, don't do a Fortnite hammer." Damn, this kid looks like he is about to cry.

Like I give a damn! I start stumbling as my legs hate me towards some people to find my final target. Thankfully, I find this random guy suck on one of Mineta's balls (not that way). Without sympathy, I slam my ball on his targets, watching the guy wailing. Still, all I hear is that sweet sound of victory, and I spoke too early about the pain because now I feel the throbbing pain in my legs.

"Midoriya Izuku has passed."

TAKE THAT, BITCHES!

* * *

Edited 3/29/2020


	59. Chapter 50 - Damn Bimbo

I'm starting to understand Mettaton EX when he says you need legs. Sexy legs. However, I'm going to overlook that part and focus on the legs.

Wait a moment. WHY THE FUCK HAVEN'T I BUILT HIS DAMN SEXY LEGS YET?! OR ATLEAST THEM SWEET-ASS BOOTS? I AM SLACKING OVER HERE!

I am disappointed with myself.

Okay, I shouldn't be worrying about this. I should be worrying about getting ahold of some pain pills because I deny they will worry about my injuries after what my squad just did. Oh, and getting out of here.

I exit the hunger games limping with Patchy and CAT following me like the little slaves they are. I wish they could feel guilty, but they are robots. Anyway, as soon as I enter the waiting room, I rip off my mask, and class 1-A runs over to me when they notice my shape.

"Izuku, what happened?! We left you for a minute!" Uraraka exclaims as I go to sit down.

"Well, I figured out the answer as to why CAT broke on you. There is a guy that controls technology. However, with my robots, he's kind of a pussy. It didn't help that his weapon is something from fucking Fortnite. Back on topic, he took control of Patchy while I was in the air and caused me to do a swan dive! I should be in worse shape, but with the shock absorbers in my shoes, they prevented most of the damage. It hurts like a bitch now. Momo, can you make drugs?"

Momo looks at me, shocked, "Possibly, yes? However, I don't know the formulas."

"Damn it. I was going to ask for a pain pill."

"Should you really take one before the next part of the exam?" I hum.

"You have a point. I forgot about the consequence. I can't believe that I don't have a medkit of all things. I know the next upgrade to my costume now."

Iida sits down beside me, " I'm surprised. You have everything else, but not a medkit."

"I am not meant to be in centerfield. I'm more of a support hero, but I am aware that even then, I need something."

"As long as you understand. Have you looked to make sure there is no damage?"

"I think it is just a ton of bruising. I'll check for fractures and all that later. They aren't broken, though!"

"How do you plan on going through the next event? Maybe you should sit out, Izuku."

"I have a CAT. Oh, and before I forget, good job on controlling the team, Momo. We would be fucked without you." Momo blushes.

"Oh, thank you!"

"Not a problem. Praise goes where it deserves. Actually, everybody here did bloody fantastic so good job for all! Now, how many more people need to pass?"

"About 30."

"Is there a vending machine?"

"No."

"Fuck."

Iida chops his arm in front of me, " I have been lenient on your language! You need to stop cursing, Izuku!"

"Fine, fine."

For a little while, we wait around. Currently, the classmates that are needed are Todoroki, Bakugo, Kirishima, and Kaminari. I have confidence that they won't fail this part. Too bad, we can't stalk them. We have to hold on and see if they walk through those doors.

However, another situation appears when a medic lady walks over to me and says, " Midoriya Izuku, you need to be checked over." The first thing I notice is how vague it is. I can't help but be suspicious.

I ask reluctantly, "May I ask why?"

"When you landed, we noticed that you landed roughly. We need to make sure you have received no damage to your legs." I would think that they would have more vital people to focus on. If I needed attention, I would have gone to the medical wing myself. It doesn't help that my gut is telling me this is bad.

"I am fine." I'm testing the waters here.

"Due to law, we must." We signed a license saying that if we are injured that we wouldn't sue them. They don't have to heal us unless it is an emergency.

"Fine," I mutter as I grit my teeth, stand up, and limp behind the lady. Behind my back, I sign, "_If not back in 15, get help."_ I know Koda signs, so he should have at least understood it. I'm only going to get her away from my mates. I can electrocute her if anything goes wrong. I still have my gloves on. I decide to leave CAT and Patchy behind because if I get stuck, I can tell them to come to get me if my classmates can't.

Either way, I am prepared for the worst.

She starts leading me away from the group and wanders into the twisted maze. I am fucked at finding my way back, as I can tell already. We keep walking until we are away from the action. Honestly, I should get her now while I have the chance, but I have no proof. I can't run because my legs are not being kind at the moment. I may be into pain, but this is intense. Silently, I turn on my gloves and tap my recording device in my headset.

We stop.

"Finally. I have you all to myself, Izu-kun!" The girl exclaims as she turns around, not giving me a chance as she slams a syringe into my shoulder. I grab her arm, letting electricity flow through her system for a moment. Then, I back up and rip the needle out. The substance is a dark purple, almost black color, that doesn't look good at all. I break the needle off, so I can't have it used against me again. I want to stomp it, but I'm not sure if the substance is purely injection or if it can go through skin-contact as well. I try to jump the girl, but she out-speeds me with my current state. She slams a foot into my back, which forces me to fall to the ground.

Wait, she referred to me as Izu-kun. That means she knows me from elsewhere. Think and distract, Izuku!

"Easy on the back, lady!" I growl, rolling out of the way; however, I get another heel in the back.

"Oh, come on! Let me have some fun here! I only got a little bit of blood on you!" It all clicks.

"Toga, what are you doing here?" I keep an edge to my voice as she giggles, stopping her attacks.

"I should have known you would have figured me out eventually."

"No shit, sherlock. You must have bloodied up a nurse than if you are here as one. Nurse kink?"

"Not polite to ask a girl such a thing! But you are right!" Why is Toga just talking? She could have easily knocked me out by now. Unless she is distracting? Is someone else here? What is the final goal? Also, I need to figure out that serum quickly. I already feel off. I have to close my eyes and focus on Toga. What is going on?

"What is your aim?"

"We need you and Eraserhead, silly!" I get me, but why Shouta?

"Why do you want Aizawa-sensei?" I start trembling as it feels like something is taking over my senses. I feel Toga lift me somehow, and I would fight back if I could without injuring myself. I hear the click of the door as she carries me somewhere. Toga dumps me on the floor.

"Why should I tell you? Oh, and get ready to have the blast of your life! Shiga-kun wanted to test a quirk of someone he obtained that lets the victim experience their worst nightmare! He decided you should be his first target!" I hear her shift, and, to spite myself, I look up to see a replica of me. The clothes, the headset, heck, even the little freckles!

"Damn, I knew I was self-conscious, but hot damn!" I keep the sarcasm even if my body tells me to stop.

"You should be experiencing it in a few moments. This is only the start. I shall see you soon, Izu-kun!" With that, she walks out and slams the door behind her.

Rude. However, I know Toga didn't lock that door. I start crawling towards it only to stop.

Suddenly, my body starts feeling achy. My head feels heavy. My throat starts tightening and becoming scratchy. I feel like I am about to throw up, and my nose starts clogging.

No, no, no, NO! This can't be it! Why not fucking spiders or killing people?! WHY THIS?!

"CAT, PATCHY, attack if you see false me!" I force out airly. I cough harshly as I look at what I have. I realize that it is a janitor's closet, but it's disgusting.

Cockroaches on the ground.

Random puddles.

Cobwebs.

Moldy smell.

It causes fear to crawl up my throat as I reach for my hair and start tugging harshly in an attempt to ground myself. I try to bite back my panic, try to focus on that door, and try to ignore the illness trying to take me over.

I can't let him go! Not again!

"CAT, PATCHY, PROTECT ERASERHEAD AND FIGHT HER!" I scream, desperate.

Panic drowns me.

"P-please...n-not again..."

* * *

**Shouta's POV**

I hate my life. First, Ms. Joke came along only to realize that Izuku and her have been in contact for a couple of months. Then, she decided to sit with me during the exam and aggravate me with her horrible jokes. Finally, idiot/genius Izuku was forced into a crash landing by one of Joke's students that can control machines. I'm glad he was able to defeat the kid, but I didn't like how he was dragging himself off the stage.

So far, it's a horrible day. I will say that I am proud of the kids because a majority went through already.

Ms. Joke says I should have told them about the 'UA crushing.' It was going to happen eventually because Pro's quirks are known to the public. They handled it well except for the problem child who decided to face head-on at least fifty other students at the same time. I will scold him for that later.

As Todoroki passes through, a message suddenly appears in my earpiece.

"Izuku_ Midoriya is unstable," _CAT informs me. Why now? Then, I remember that CAT was hijacked as well. Maybe it's having some problems.

For once, I initiate a conversation with Joke, " The machine controlling student. Does the technology tend to screw up after he controls it?"

She looks at me confused, and I can't blame her. Why would I be interested in that student?

"If there was something already wrong with the tech, it usually breaks, or you would notice it acting up. It won't operate at all. If you're talking about Izuku's robots, they seemed fine." That does not make me more comfortable. Izuku specifically told me that even if there is a problem, it can fix itself within a few seconds. I decide to wait, stiffer than before. Joke notices, "Are you okay?"

"His robot can tell me if his mental state is unstable. After that, I'm not sure if it's the robot causing problems or if it's true."

"What does unstable mean?"

"It can range from anger to insanity to attacks."

"What's the chances of any of that happening now?"

"Low." Izuku wouldn't ruin himself like that.

_"Izuku Midoriya is unstable."_

I get up. It's better if I check-in and make sure Izuku isn't killing anyone.

"I'll go with you." Ms. Joke says as she stands up. Sighing, I start walking to where the students are.

_"Izuku Midoriya is unstable,"_ CAT warns me a quarter of the way there. It should have already fixed itself by now. I speed up. My gut is telling me something is wrong. CAT does not send me a warning for the rest of the way.

When I arrive, everything seems reasonable. Izuku is sitting with Uraraka and Iida. What catches my attention is that both Patchy and CAT are shut down. Shouldn't he be fixing it? The moment something breaks, he immediately starts fixing it.

Strike One.

Shaking my head, I walk over to the idiot.

"Oh, hey! Come to congratulate me?" Izuku calls to me. Obnoxious as always.

"No. Want to explain the situation with CAT?" I reply.

"Oh. CAT and Patchy attacked me, so we had to shut it down. It wasn't listening to me." That doesn't make sense. They didn't attack him while leaving. The robots have to be commanded to attack.

Strike Two.

"Aren't you going to fix it?"

"I'm hoping a reset will fix it." Hoping? The same kid who made the complicated thing can't fix it? It seems to be an emergency shutdown based on the lack of lights. After the last time I shut it down, he got angry and set it so it can wake itself up under orders and continue the job. The only reason for it was in case it was about to blow so...

"Patchy, CAT, wake up." On cue, the lights come back on for the creatures. They quickly scan the room before attacking Izuku once more, the three students getting out of the way.

"What are you doing, Aizawa-sensei?!"

Iida attempts to be instructive, "Aizawa-sensei, sir, it's still attacking!" Don't these kids know that Izuku could easily handle the problem? If nothing else, Izuku would hack CAT if needed. However, the cover was just blown.

Izuku, never in a million years, would ever call me sensei or anything formal for that matter.

Strike Three.

I look at Izuku and use my quirk. The quirk that Izuku was using erases, causing him to melt into a familiar blonde girl.

Toga Himiko.

"Aw, man! I didn't think you would see through so quickly! You two really are close! I have no chance here. Let's go, Kurogiri!" I throw my wraps at Toga, but the purple mist appears and takes her away.

I guess I will have to teach the students how to spot a fake amongst themselves. However, that's for another time. Right now, we need to find the real Izuku.

If he is even here...god, I hope he is.

"Joke, report the incident. Patchy, stay here in case there is more. CAT, lead me to Izuku." CAT zooms off, and I run after it. It takes a few minutes. When I hear a scream, it causes me to go faster until we arrive at a door. I open the door without a problem, and I can't help but hate myself for waiting. CAT was right the first time. The closet is overall dreary and disgusting, a place Izuku would hate.

In the center against the wall, Izuku is trembling like he is about to shatter. Slowly, he raises his head as he is about to smash it into the wall. I grab him before he has a chance and pull him away from the wall.

"S-ST-OP! LET GO!" Izuku manages to scream as he starts to struggle weakly, going into a coughing fit.

"It's Shouta, kid. Come on, please." I say he continues to try and fight me.

What is going on?

After a quick scan, I notice the blood on his forehead from having tried to knock himself out, and some blood on his shoulder. It's not a large amount, but it looks like a needle. He had something injected into him, but what? From all my time with Izuku, he has never panicked. Maybe that's what the injection did, or is there something more?

I can't keep wondering. I need to snap Izuku out of this, but how? I don't think petting him will calm him down at this point.

"CAT, call Inko Midoriya." I try not to intrude on Izuku's past if I don't have to, but I need to. While the ring goes on, I sit down and pull him against my chest, running my hand through his hair despite how much he is trying to fight me. However, it's so weak that it's pitiful. He's too far gone at the moment.

_"Hello?" _Thank above, Inko answered.

"Inko, it's Shouta. Has Izuku ever had panic attacks before?" I deny but-

_"Yes. Why?"_ What?

"He's having one now. What do I do?" I hear her sigh.

_"Shouta, he only has one if he is stuck in a bad room or if he is sick."_ That makes sense. I remove my glove and press my hand against his bloodied head.

He starts trying to speak as he attempts to get away from me once again, "S-save...Sho...save...Sho..."

"Izu, please... He feels fine. But what can I do to help him?"

_"I'm going to be honest; I don't know. Every time Izuku gets sick, he knocks himself out, so he doesn't have to feel that. That's why the moment he starts showing signs, I get ready to send him to hospital,"_ I can feel the blood drain from my face. I knew it was bad, but I didn't realize it went that deep, "_ All I can say is be there. If he's gone, rest him against your heart. He doesn't do well with touching, but I learned that if you wear gloves, he's more likely to accept. Show no skin."_

"Thank you, Inko. CAT, hang up." This is sensitive territory. He will be weird afterward, but if it gets him snap out, I don't care. I put the glove back on, readjust him, and make sure he can hear my pounding heart. I focus on my breathing, hoping he will replicate it.

It takes a while, but Izuku picks up on it. Slowly, he comes back.

* * *

**Izuku's POV**

Jesus Christ, it feels like I'm hungover ten times worse than average except I'm fucking sick except I'm not because it's all an illusion. I still feel like I'm about to die. At least I'm not panicking anymore because I'm leaning against a possible rapist for all I know.

Either way, I need to move after I figure out who is holding me. As much as I hate to admit it, they are helping me. They are my fucking anchor.

Man up, Izuku. You have to save Shouta.

Gulping down whatever is holding me down, I sit up. I feel whoever it is gripping my shoulder gently as if to make sure I don't fall. I open my eyes to see the man who is supposed to be hiding.

Fucking Shouta. Unless he didn't know?

"Sho -" I would continue if it wasn't for the fact that I had to close my eyes. It felt like I was going to throw up at any moment. Panic started to grow in me, but he pulls me toward him again.

"Take your time, kid. You don't need to rush everything," He tells me softly. I wish I didn't have to. Despite the throbbing in my head, I'm quick to come up with a second plan.

I ignore the ache in my arms as I raise my hands and start signing, _"They want you. Get out."_

Shouta groans, " They escaped, calm down. While you are talking, what's going on?" What? Are you bullshitting me? At least he didn't get taken away, but why did they want him in the first place?

_"Injected with quirk. Shows worst fear."_

"Illness?" I nod, " Are you okay now?" For once, I shake my head.

_"You anchor, dumbass. Otherwise, I be knocked out."_

"I'm aware. We will talk about that later."

_"Boo."_

"You should be resting."

_"Distract me." _I don't want to think about this. I won't relay my whole conversation for everyone's sanity.

* * *

It takes ten minutes for me to be back in the real world. It takes another five minutes for me to get wrapped up since I did try to knock myself out, and the injection needed to be covered.

Before you ask where we got the equipment for that, Shouta apparently had his medkit, unlike my dumbass. The world is fucking ending. I will worry about that later, though. I finally sit up and hop on my feet.

"Let's forget this whole interaction?" I ask Shouta as he leads the way.

"No. I'm taking every chance I can get to tease you." He grins. Fuck.

"It's not like I can prevent that!"

"You would do the same thing."

"You're absolutely right, but that's different! That's my fucking job!"

"I'm not arguing this. Can you take the second test?"

"Yes. I'll survive. I got CAT."

"Don't die on me." How encouraging.

We arrive at the room. Shouta doesn't even bother to say bye to me as he leaves me with class 1-A tackling me down!

Salty man!

Let me update ya'll: Everybody in class 1-A passed the first part while I was panicking! Fucking Hallelujah!

Now ignoring that and turning to the villain situation.

As it turns out, they didn't take the test yet because they were making sure there were more villains. Thank god it was just Toga and Kurogiri! I'm also glad that I didn't destroy the vile with the nightmare serum. The bimbo forgot and left it behind.

I don't care as long as it makes my life easier. I'll be looking at that after I get my detective license today.

But first, it's time to fail at comforting people! I may save them, but I shall shatter their hearts while doing so! Close enough, right?!

* * *

Edited 3/30/2020


	60. Chapter 51 - Life is a Bitch

With bullshit out of the way, such as the investigation and having to write a report, it's time for the second part: rescue! This is my weak point. I can't help people for my life unless I'm close friends with them. Otherwise, I might actually be somewhere in life.

However, first, I set a few things up. To start, I have no idea how I made it here because my legs are barely moving without pain. It doesn't help that my movement seems to be slowed down from the medication, so CAT is on my legs, letting me roll around. I don't have the top part, only the bottom. This leaves me with two scouts to help look for people.

Second, I hack the system. Before you say that it's illegal, it shouldn't be. If you have information on a villain base you are going to invade, you aren't going to ignore information just because it's 'unfair.' If you plan on doing that, get out of the field now. We don't need idiots on the stage. Anyway, I learn this isn't only a rescue mission: this is a fucking villain invasion! And you want to know who we are fighting?

The number ten hero: Gang Orca! That makes sense because he was voted as one of the top heroes that looks like a villain. However, he isn't a damn pushover. His quirk Orcinus gives him the attributes of a Killer Whale. Even though I deny they are going to build an ocean for him, he isn't someone to mess with on land either. He's a Killer Whale for god sake! It doesn't help that they are probably going to have an extensive support system for him.

This is a situation that is hard for pro-heroes, let alone teenagers. I can't say I didn't expect this because we need to be prepared for the worst.

Third and final, I roll to the middle of the room and clap my hands together to catch everyone's attention," Hey, everyone! As everyone should know, the next portion is a rescue test. With this, we are expected to work together. Now, let me prove to be a use to everyone right now: this isn't just a rescue event. There is a villain attack in the mix. Don't believe me? Here." I throw my phone at a random student, seeing their face drop along with the others around them.

"GANG ORCA?! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO FIGHT HIM AND RESCUE?!" Mineta freaks out. I guess someone has to.

When Iida gets the phone, he quickly chops his arms toward me, "This is cheating, Izuku!"

"To be fair, they shouldn't have made it so easy to hack. Or put it down in general for that matter. Honestly, are you going to ignore free information? You wouldn't do it on the field, now would you?" Multiple heads shake no, " Flipping good. Now that we are on the same track, I have a plan. Anybody willing to follow?"

"Why should we, you quirkless?" A snarky boy decides to challenge me — wrong move.

"Do you have an idea? If you do, I would love to hear it! Otherwise, get off your high horse and let us strategize! I already proved myself multiple times, whether it be being here or the other incidents I was involved in." That got him to shut up real quick, "Good! Now, where are my long-range folks? More specifically, people who can get capture large amounts."

A few come up, but the main ones that come up are earthquake boy, Todoroki, Airbender, and hair boy. I think we understand hair boy, and earthquake boy was the one from the beginning who touched me without permission. Todoroki and Airbender, however, is a duo I can get behind. Sure, they keep looking at each other like they want to die, but if I can get them to work together, it could be a mighty team. I don't know everyone else's quirk too well, so I can't make teams there.

"You all are my first defense. You're going to knock out as many as possible to make the rest of our lives easier. I will be telling you where to go specifically. If we don't knock them out quick, we get screwed over. For everyone else, for now, I want to group people. I don't know everyone here, so I'm going to hope everyone can group themselves — team up with other schools. I recommend groupings based on anyone who can help injured folks, the rescue team, and close-combat, and long-range like I already have set up. To make our lives easier, Momo is in charge of injured, Uraraka rescue, Iida close-combat, and I will work with long-range. Everyone whose name I said, please raise your hand and go to each corner of the room. From there, go into smaller groups that can benefit each other. I can fly up and tell everyone where to go. The only other information I can tell you is that the field is the same as round one. Now get to it!"

Well, that got them to move quickly. Before the mess, I pass out a hand-held radio to the leaders I have set, so I have more access to what is going on. I move over to a corner to see who I got. There are about ten people; most can hold off a large group of people, but not stop them. For example, hair boy might be able to push them over, but unless he gives them a hairball. He can't really knock them out. That's still useful, so I'll take it! I'm able to create a quick plan.

"Alright, I will tell you the general area I want ya'll at. This way, when they come, you can attack quickly. However, I have an idea of how to start this off. Todoroki, I want you to freeze the door they are supposed to come out of. This should take a little bit of time. We want any time we can get. Once they break it, earthquake boy, I need you to use your tremors then. After that, Todoroki will use his ice to freeze them in place, and Airbender here will use his wind to bring up the cold to distract them. From there, we will figure it out. I'm worried about the small guys. We know Gang Orca, but not what the little guys have."

Airbender raises my hand, and I nod to him, " Do I have to work with him?" He says as he points at Todoroki.

"Yes. Do you realize how well you two could work together? Your quirks are meant to be together! Look, I don't know your vendetta with him, but unless you want to fuck over your chances, you have to get over it. You have to work with heroes you hate, whether you like it or not," I growl. We are wasting time with this.

"But he isn't a hero! He doesn't give people comfort, just like his father!"

Todoroki, like right before the Sports Festival, lashes out, " Don't you dare compare me to him!"

" It's true - "

**"ENOUGH!"** I scream, using my aura to get them to shut up. It screws everyone up for a moment, but they get back to work, " You aren't helping! If you two fuck this up, I will not hesitate to step in and do it myself." I focus on my breathing for a moment as I try to tug my hair only to find most of it under that stupid bandage.

The hairy dude catches my attention, " I'm sorry for his actions. It's not proper of him." I sigh.

"Not your fault. Alright, team up so -"

The intercom interrupts, " There has been a villain attack! Please report to the field!"

Fuck. That time went by way too quickly. I look to see the door starting to open into our next challenge. I throw my radio to Todoroki and zoom towards the door.

"LET'S DO THIS EVERYONE! WE HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE!" Might as well treat it like an actual rescue, " Patchy, wing mode! CAT, heat vision, radio, and pull up the programming in my visor. Scouts, start looking for people." CAT gets me out of the door, and the wings slam on my back. I fly up to gain an idea of the field because I have no idea where we are coming out from. The moment my feet leave the ground, I almost lose balance for a moment. The extra weight from CAT is not helping, but I need to do this. I adapt to the pain and go up. Alright, I can work with this. I see everyone coming out and swoosh down.

"Momo, the best place to set up camp is over there, " I point in the direction, " Long-rangers, go that way and start working, " I aim at another direction, " Everyone else, let's get to work! Todoroki, I'll show you where to aim ice. If a couple of rescue teams want to follow me, I can tell you where to go. I have heat vision on my visor to see people." With that, I head back into the sky and start guiding some people in the direction we need to go. Unfornitually, with the situation involving crumbled buildings, I had to sacrifice some of my long-rangers for now. As long as they come back, I don't care. We arrive on the other side of the city where they are supposed to come out.

Shit, there are so many people that need to be rescued nearby.

"Todoroki, freeze the wall in front of us. Everyone, start evacuating people from here, " I fly and lead my team to the people that need to be rescued, making sure Todoroki and earthquake boy are near the door. Meanwhile, I turn on my radio and go higher to be seen, " Izuku here. I need anyone fast to come to my location. Send another team."

_"Uraraka is here, and understood! I sent another team to your location."_

_"Iida, I am coming."_

_"Momo and everything is going good here. Everything is working efficiently."_

"Good to know. Hurry." Hopefully, they get here before the villains get here.

Suddenly, the ice shatters. God damn it, why you do this to me? I don't ask a lot from life here. I see Todoroki try to freeze only for it to be destroyed again from Gang Orca's sound wave.

"Earthquake boy, now is your chance!" I yell to him as I swoop down to see if there is anybody else that we didn't get out within the premises. The ground under him and his minions crumble, causing them to go off balance. However, go fucking figure when the hero suddenly appears in front of him and uses the sound wave on him. Damn it! I go down and pick him up to get him out of the way. Todoroki freezes them in place, but I see them start shooting at us. I stay low as I get us a distance. I hand him over to one of the rescue students before going to see what the substance is.

Fucking cement.

"Izuku here. Their weapons are instant-cement. I don't know limits, but if you are hit, you're fucked. Avoid being hit." I get an affirmative as I see the ice destroy, air causing them to fly down. I growl and turn to see Airbender trying to push them away. However, Todoroki then starts screaming at him.

A fucking mess. Focus, Izuku. Based on the programming, the whole thing finishes the moment we get everyone to the rest area. I can't babysit everything, so I'm hoping to Jesus, maybe even God at this point, that they will distract with their stupidity. They can go fuck themselves over as long as they don't hurt people. I was trying to avoid saving people because I wasn't sure if my equipment was safe enough to do so. Now, I have no choice. I find a person near the scene and land beside them.

Turns out, it's a kid. A little boy, to be exact. Oh boy.

"Hey, kiddo, let's get you out of here, eh mate?" I ask as I bend down to his height.

Of course, the boy has to make my life harder, " But I want to watch the fight!"

"That's what TV is for! The safe way of going about it without adding another body to the count! I thought we were past this era where people die of selfies."

"But, it's rare to see a fight this close!" The boy starts throwing a temper tantrum, causing some of the villains to look at us. They raise their weapons to aim at us, but I'm not taking the chance. I snatch the kid up and soar into the air. I make sure to avoid being hit as we get away from hell.

"Because people die that close, kid! That's the reality of things. You need to be careful." Thankfully, the kid settles down by looking around as we are in the air. This isn't the place to freak out. With luck, I find Iida and drop the kid off with him, "I may have traumatized the kid so just a warning. " With that, I go back to the action to help people.

Todoroki and Airbender are still fighting amongst themselves. Welp, I'm pretty sure they are failing this. If it gives the villains a show, I can deal with it. I had to call my close-combatants in because the extra villains are starting to come towards the base.

While I was checking the areas for anyone else, I notice the battle go way off the bar.

Gang Orca aims his supersonic wave at me. I didn't have time to react! He made the hit, and I crashed into the nearest building with glass shattering everywhere. Even my visor cracked!

"Izuku, is everyone alright?!" I don't know how much of it shattered. I can ignore my blood despite the snell, but if citizens were down there... I get no response. Did it break? I pull it off only for it to reveal that it's short-circuiting. The glass that shows me the programming and people is broken. That also means that the nanobots, Patchy, and CAT won't work without commands.

I don't have time to fix it. It has a program to repair itself, but that will take to long. I need to move!

"CAT, Patchy, original forms." I snarl the robots leave me. I crumble to the ground, but through sheer determination, I crawl to the broken window.

Oh, I see why Gang Orca wanted me out. He's trying something. I can't tell because of my vision blurry AF. If I were down there, I would be kicking his ass. I ain't an idiot. With the condition I am in, I would be a burden. It would be worthless trying to go down there in the fight.

My robots will have to do.

"CAT, Patchy, I need you to go down there and defend." With a squawk and a meow, the two go down to fight. Taking a deep breath, I try to stand up only to fall. God damn it, what is wrong with me?

Oh, wait. I recognize those black spots. I got those all the time when I was a drunkard!

Something tells me this whole thing went too far, but oh fucking well.

I try to stay awake only to fail miserably. I mean, if this is how I'm supposed to sleep, I hate this. This is pain, and I'm not into BDSM believe it or not, you fuckers.

* * *

Oh flip, am I in hell?

The first thing I wake up to his someone petting my head. Wait, I'm leaning against someone? Hell naw! I start to struggle only to be pulled closer by the arm around my shoulder.

"Izuku, it's Shouta!" The man himself growls.

Oh...I still don't want to be leaning on him.

"Let me up, " I mumble as I try to pry myself from him. Failure seems to be in my system today. The petting is slowing me down more, but, for once, I don't mind. I guess that's from mental exhaustion or some shit.

"After that stunt? You need any rest you can get." Everything slams back to me like a bullet train.

"What happened after I knocked out?"

"It finished a minute later. After that, everyone got the results. Everyone passed except Bakugo and Todoroki." I slam my head into his shoulder, earning a grunt from him, but he doesn't complain.

"The two most powerful players didn't even fucking pass? Wait, does that mean I passed?"

"Yeah. You got an 85. The only problems you had were cursing and being too blunt to people at times. With that out of the way, how you doing? Someone had to use a healing quirk on you for your legs and a concussion; you were knocked out for an hour. They estimated you to be out for four." My disrespectful ass got an 85? I'm shocked.

"Slight pain, but definitely better than before. Where's the class?"

"I put Iida in charge and sent them home. I wasn't going to leave you by yourself. You would have freaked out." No shit, sherlock. Strange. We aren't in a nurse's room. We are on a bench in the middle of the hallway. Somehow, that doesn't comfort me.

However, I will say that I appreciate him staying. I won't ever admit to it aloud.

"Why are we still here?"

"Detective test, unless you want to hold off? I can't blame you. You don't look great, kid." I remove his arm from my shoulder, stand up, and take some tentative steps. I look down to see all sorts of annoying bandages covering my body. Badass scars, but I have to prevent infections — another thing on my list.

"I need to do this. I'm tired of Nezu's pussy cases. But first, I'm hungry. How much time till I have to take it?" Much to my disappointment, a fruit pouch gets thrown at me.

"Ten minutes." I glare at the pouch.

"This is why I'm the fucking cook."

Shouta stands up, ignoring my statement, " Might as well start walking there."

On my way there, I suck that pouch clean. I mean, food is food. However, you can't live on this shit. Shouta has to give me three more for me to be partially satisfied, but he has to get me food on the way home.

Part of the agreement.

We arrive at a room that immediately catches my eye because there are monitors everywhere. A lady spins around when she hears the door open and looks at us.

"Oh hi! You must be the one taking the detective test! I'm the judge of the exam as well as the explainer because this is rarely done. If you could wait here, sir, I need to take Midoriya inside." I feel a hand ruffle my hair, and I glare at Shouta.

"Good luck, kid," He states.

"Yeah yeah, better luck than you and Hizashi going on a date," I growl as I leave the tech room to enter an all-white room, "Ma'am, am I finally going insane?"

She chuckles, " No! This room transforms into your environment. Here's how this works: You will be thrown into a randomized case that you must solve with 4 hours in real-time. However, every 10 minutes, in reality, gives you a day in the alternate world. Pay attention to this because clues can come up at any time and any place. You must be able to prove that you are right through clear notes. Also, You must follow all the ethics of being a detective. Finally, you're allowed to use quirks and abilities you have. In your case, since you can hack and build, you're allowed to do that in the system. Understood?" I nod without hesitation because this is going to be fun, " Alright, here's your pen and paper, and good luck!" She hands me a clipboard with paper and a pen, then steps out of the room.

In a snap, the room goes dark before brightening up at the murder scene. A guy with a mutative ear quirk is on the ground with what is presumably a stab wound in the chest. Blood is on the walls and ground, meaning he was probably thrown around. I have to take a deep breath to calm down. We are in a dark alleyway with no cameras. There are also buttons in my line of vision to allow me to interact with things.

This is going to be interesting. I start scribbling my notes while forcing my hand to write decently.

* * *

That was fun. Not the situation, but the game. It took me an hour to complete; 6 days in the game, but that is the fastest time ever to finish it.

The whole situation ended up being a yakuza that was working on distributing trigger. This drug makes a person's quirk temporarily more powerful. This involved five other groups for fuck sakes! The reason for the murder was because someone substituted the drug with something that killed someone. Basically, it was a revenge kill. I would explain the whole thing, but it took 20 pages for me to do.

My notes got approved, and I passed! In my hand, I hold my mostly useless provisional license with 'Virus' filling the bottom! The only reason I need it is that, unlike my peers, it has a shield with a little hat on it in the bottom right-hand corner. This says: 'Hey, stop fucking underestimating me, you fucking bitches. I can come in and help.' The first case I'm forcing myself back in is the League of Villains because they keep fucking around with us, and I'm not happy about that.

"Izuku?" Shouta's voice cuts my thoughts. Why is he serious?

Why so serious?

. . .

Okay, you can mute me for that.

"Yeah?"

"Don't over-do it, alright? You're still a kid."

"Of all people you have to remind that they are a kid, you remind me? Damn, where did your standards go?! Let alone, saying that I can do shit again?!"

"That's not what I mean, and you know it, Izuku. With everything that has happened, I'm worried that you will go overboard like always."

"If you're worried that I will leave you alone, I won't. I have standards to keep low. Otherwise, this story will go to shit."

"What?"

"Oh shit, we might need flex seal for that. Ignore what I said."

"How am I suppose to ignore that?"

"You ignore the whole class by sleeping away your problems. Obviously, you have the skill. Now stop being a smartass and use it, dumbass. Oh, and food. Lots of food. And don't try pulling out more pouches because those do shit for me."

"Grumpy."

"Izuku uses Uno reverse card. It's super effective!"

* * *

Edited 3/31/2020

The unstable person that wrote this also has a Discord where you can talk to Izuku or her if you would like.

/eDRXTex

Just be aware that ...

-Introductions Grounds is where you start and get a role whether it be OC, AU, or MHA universe role. (MHA universe role means for this universe, not the original.

-Izuku Channels is where you can talk to Izuku and be in character. Only channels you can be in character.

-Author is where you can be yourself and talk to the unstable person writing this.

-Roleplay Field is where you roleplay whatever.


	61. Chapter 52 - Another Hit Why?

By the time Shouta and I arrive back to UA, it's about eight at night. During the car ride, despite his protest, I called up the Detective and asked to be put on one case specifically - the League of Villains case. The reason is pretty apparent. If you have no idea why, then I have no idea where you have been, then, sweetheart! I have to wait until I get to my apartment to get my information, though, because I want to read it on the computer. I also got sent another case, but he wouldn't share it with me out loud. Oh, and Sho got me actual food! HALLELUJAH!

First things first, I go to Recovery Girl and deal with her damn bickering. It's not like I'm trying for this, lady! I rather not suffer in pain! Oh, and the needing more sleep thing. I got nauseous, but I recover quickly. Now, I need to check on my mates.

I walk into the class 1-A dorms to hear music blasting like this place is a bar. In the common room, a sea of children are dancing in a way I can't describe besides it being a god damn grind line. I know that we stress these kids out, but damn! I turn around to see Shouta behind me.

"Can they do this?" I have to ask.

"As long as they don't have sex, I don't care. Since we see this, you're giving the sex talk tomorrow." Shouta tells me bluntly. I look at him with wide eyes.

"WAIT, WHY ME?!"

"Because you wouldn't mind an excuse to talk about sex, and I don't want to."

"True. Welp, I'm going." I start walking out when I see him quirk his eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you aren't joining."

"You took away all my booty shorts that would make me want to join that grind line. Besides, I really want to look at those cases. Oh, I don't want to ruin their fun by joining."

"You never care about ruining the fun."

"There's probably something on the list saying I can't do it. You know, similar to not being able to eat sweets. I prefer not to be knocked out of the moment after dealing with bitchy Recovery Girl."

"...don't overdo it."

"Yeah yeah, I last even as a top." With that, I head straight to work while ignoring Shouta's response.

* * *

YAS, FINALLY SOMETHING GOOD! NO MORE OF THESE PITY CASES THAT NEZU KEPT SENDING ME! WE ARE IN THE REAL WORLD NOW!

I haven't even touched the mystery file yet, but I'm excited about the League of Villains case. They shall go down! I pull out the record that I had on them and start comparing. Interestingly enough, we have about the same amount of information. There are only bits and pieces that are extra. Somebody is watching over us because nothing is too drastically different. For now, I won't touch it too much. I pull out another sheet of paper and start listing any theories I can come up with. Right now, with Shigaraki's army down, he's probably looking for new people. I don't know if he would join with over groups, but with how low the standards have dropped, maybe he will. Either that or Kurogiri will make him. They aren't in a safe place. Shigaraki is smart and should realize that.

If he does not, he's the most ignorant man I know next to All Might. That's right. I compared him to his enemy. Take that, Handjob!

_Knock Knock_

The fuck? Who the fuck comes to me at eight-thirty at night? It's not a teacher either. It's a student.

Wait, eight-thirty? Huh. I was expecting it to be later, but whatever works!

I should answer the door now. I go to open-OH, COME ON! WHAT KIND OF FOREIGN DRAMA HAS MY LIFE BECOME? BAKUGO, WHY NOW?!

"Hi! Welcome to my hell/heaven/disappointment arena! How may I help you this fine evening?" Keep up the enthusiasm, and maybe he will go away for how creepy I am being. Life is a bitch because it didn't work.

"Let's go, Deku," Bakugo snarls at me as he starts walking off.

"Uh, sir, you're not supposed to be out at this-"

"I don't care! Let's go!"

"Why should I? If anything, I should be sending you to the principal." For once in my damn life, I try to be professional.

"YOU ARE BENEATH ME, DEKU! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR PLACE IS! YOU ARE BELOW ME!" I hope one of the teachers heard that.

"Huh. I always thought you were the bottom. I happen to be rough in bed unless I'm a power bottom." Welp that triggers him. Explosions go off in Bakugo's palms. I relent because I don't want to clean up his damn mess," Fine, let's go." I close the door and follow him. For all I know, he could be leading me to my death. Right now, I don't desire death because I want the League of Villains out before I die. If he tries, he's losing his pee-pee. I'm glad I haven't taken off that stupid headband yet because I whisper a message to be sent to the teacher chat. Hopefully, one of them comes to find us.

Eventually, we arrive at a familiar area. I never did receive a response. If I die, I place my blame on them.

Bakugo raises his palm for me to stop, walks ahead, and spins around to face me, "Recognize this area?"

Because he forced me out here, I'm snarky, " Yip yip! This is where I kicked your ass at the first hero training assessment. Oh, the memories!" He growls like a feral chihuahua.

"WHY ARE LOOKING DOWN AT ME DEKU?!" I give him credit for not attacking. Maybe those anger management classes are working! I have a feeling a fight will happen anyway. With what I have, I'm screwed. I will need to get him out as quickly as possible. I'm not stupid. I'm not meant for fights like these despite my equipment. I'm meant to be support and intelligence. I can fight, but it's not desired. Even with that in mind, that doesn't stop my attitude problem.

"I can't because I'm short as fuck." Give me credit for being honest.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"You're the dumbass interpreting it that way. You're smart. Figure this out. We have different ways of going about things. I'm disappointed that you see it in that way." There is quiet. Then,

"Fight me." Told you. It sounds like there is a small chance of avoiding it.

"We both know I'm not meant for this. I'm intelligent and support. An automatic win for you." Not really, but I don't want to get this uniform dirty.

"Then why do you act as you will always win?!"

"Because it's possible. Look, I don't know what you're salty about. However, I have never looked down at you. In fact, I'm jealous of you. **Envious of you. You have the perfect quirk! You have respect! You are given everything on a silver platter! You just had to keep it up! Meanwhile, here I am SUFFERING SIMPLY BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A QUIRK! QUIRKLESS DEKU! USELESS DEKU!"** I take a deep breath before continuing, " You created who I am, and for that, I thank you. But the moment I start gaining a use in my pitiful life, you think I'm looking down upon you. Is it because I had to be moved to become a teacher? Or perhaps it's the fact that you failed your damn provisional license exam while I passed? So many ways of looking at this. Kacchan, I fought for this role. I'm not here to challenge you. We have different goals as a hero. I give two fucks about the leaderboards because I'm going underground. Do whatever you want."

Bakugo scoffs, " When did I have to start fighting against someone who was once so far behind me?"

"Petty?"

**BOOM!**

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. The moment I said that, Bakguo shoots at me and uses one of his most potent moves against my chest. Logically, I fly back far. The shock-absorption in my shoes are shit from the tests, so I have to attempt to land. I manage without too many problems, but there are still problems. More specifically, the blistering on my chest. To top it all off, the damn button-up part of the suit is in shreds.

What is up with me getting hit today?

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?! I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT MITSUKI TAUGHT YOU MANNERS! FUCKING USE THEM!" I'm making him pay for it.

"STOP MESSING AROUND AND FIGHT ME!" Bakugo bursts at me once more, but I don't think I can take another clean hit. I need to knock him out now.

Ignoring the familiar pain, I take a deep breath, clear my mind, and disappear. I don't pay attention to what he is saying as I go around him and chi-block him to paralyze him. I take a desperate take of air as he crumbles before me.

I stare him down for a moment. Now, where to hide the body? Well, I would do that if I felt like being arrested. As I am a teacher assistant now, I have to make sure the kids don't kill themselves.

Or, in this case, get killed by me.

"DEKU!" Oh, he's not knocked out, only paralyzed at the moment. I see the perfect excuse to bully him.

"Bitch, I will leave you in the nonexistent pouring rain that should be happening to make this scene dramatic. I'm doing you a favor," I snarl as I lift Bakugo up. Ignoring whatever the fuck he has to say, I take him back to the dorms. I'm not even willing to save him from the embarrassment. He fucked up my suit, after all! I walk in through the main door with him in my arms, and the horny teens turning around to face me. Iida, the only clean boy here, runs in front of me and starts chopping his arms.

"What happened?!"

"Extra hard fucking," I tell him as I start going down the hall. However, something nags at my mind, and I turn around to face them, "If you plan of doing the jig tonight, please text me so I can go out, buy what you need, and give you the sex talk. I'm not willing to deal with mini midgets here. If one of you comes out pregnant a week from now, I will flip my shit harder than I did when my favorite ship got together. Understood? Oh, and don't come for me if you injure yourselves. Go to Recovery Girl. Thanks for listening to my TED talk and good night!"

I didn't even bother to look at their faces as I left.

With that out of the way, I take Bakugo to his room, lock-pick his door, drop him on his bed, and leave. Honestly, I'm done with life because it's throwing literally any and everything it can at me.

I go through the student's way to my dorm and enter. I look down, noticing my chest is still out in the open. That might need to be fixed. Removing the shreds, I go to the bathroom and start fixing the shit.

No, I'm not doing surgery on myself. Apparently, that's a bad thing even though my alter ego has a medical Ph.D.. I'm willing to admit that I took a couple of pain pills because, you know, an explosion to the chest hurts. The applying of cream isn't much fun either. Take that back, nothing is fun about this. It's bothersome more than anything. While I was applying the cream, I hear a door in my house click.

"Izuku?" Fuck, it's Shouta. Like many other times, I don't want him here. I rather him not see this as he might go straight at Bakugo. He's getting better because he didn't straight-up attack. Call it pity, but I want Bakugo to stay here. He needs time, like everybody else.

"Uh, get out. I'm masturbating, dumbass!" I yell out. That might be my trashiest excuse yet, but I needed something. I hear his footsteps approach the door.

"Stop lying. What are you trying to cover, problem child?"

"My pee-pee!" I hear the door open, and I make sure to dramatize by screaming. Somehow, that doesn't scare him off. Shouta immediately looks at my chest and sees the damage. He stomps over, rips the cream out of my hands, and starts doing it for me.

Shouta is quiet at first, but he does ask, " What happened?"

"Life being a bitch."

"Besides that?" Damn.

"Bakugo and I got into a tussle. Don't worry about it, I handled it. He's paralyzed in his room now from the chi-blocking."

"Izuku." Shouta looks up to glare at me.

"Tomorrow. Right now, I want to work on the cases after you finish this up."

"You're going to sleep after this."

"But it's only nine at night! I sleep at two in the morning! I already got a one hour nap in from earlier." He finishes the cream, pinching his nose to show his disappointment. He moves on to wrapping me with bandages.

"Sometimes, people sleep to relieve stress rather than catch a book on fire in the middle of the teacher's lounge. You need it. You also need rest because of this. I'll even stay and cuddle with you until you sleep. After I shower, of course."

"So that's what the stock market has become? Damn, the standards have dropped."

"I will wash and let you do my hair tomorrow if you do it." I consider it.

"Fine. Are we done here?"

"Yeah, you brat. Come on."

"Since when the fuck have we upgraded to cuddles?"

"No idea. Lets me know that you didn't overdo the bleach yet."

"Damn. Harsh. Bleach is love. Bleach is life."

"Just come on."

"Is Zashi jealous?"

"He's mad that I canceled his quirk, so he's cuddling with Nem right now." That sounds like something I would do.

"And how do you feel?"

"I don't care."

"Boo. Boring. Where's the drama?!"

I don't get a response to that.

* * *

Edited 4/1/2020


	62. Chapter 53 - Two Days of Drama

I stand in front of class 1-A in the common room about to ruin my reputation more than usual.

"Alright, so here's the tea: with that booty shaking happening last night, some of the teachers are expecting ya'll be doing the jig, AKA, fucking each other, AKA, sex."

"Wait, why are you giving this talk? Shouldn't one of the teachers be informing us or perhaps the nurse?" Oh, Iida, you kill me.

"I mean, Shouta can inform you. He is supposed to, but he's done with everybody's shit; therefore, I am doing it instead. We can get Midnight if you prefer?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's get her!" Mineta exclaims, but Jiro slams her ear jack into him and knocks him out. I'll allow it.

"No." Jiro takes place.

"Neither of you should be qualified to teach it." Momo attempts to inform me.

"I can see me, but Midnight? She would nail at it! The only reason she isn't doing it is that Shouta was afraid she would encourage it." And he isn't wrong! " However, this is not the topic of discussion. Based on Shouta's requests, I'm not allowed to tell you how to do the jig and turn it all around. Look up porn if you are curious. All you have to do is make sure you aren't connected to the school wifi somehow if you do it. I'm here to inform you about the risks of sex. First off, does everyone know what sex is?"

God has blessed me because everybody nods, a few blushing.

I continue," Thank fucking above. I don't want to give that talk. Now, the two main things to worry about is pregnancy and STDs, or sexually transmitted diseases. For women, pregnancy is a bitch, and raising a child is hard as fuck. I won't go too into it, but no matter what way you take, it will have its own struggles. As you are teenagers, pregnancy is going to be worst because, as growing teenagers, you require a ton of nutrients. Add another human on top of that, and you are not in the healthiest position. Men are expected to help. If you happen to have a child early, don't be an ass like my father and leave. That child is as much of your responsibility as it is the mother's. It's rough being a single mother. Ask my own. She would be willing to answer your questions.

STDs are what everyone has to worry about as they come up everywhere. For fuck sakes, they were recorded in 1494 amongst French troops! Well, that's the most significant case for a while. When the Vietnam War started, that's when shit hit the fan. People were being deployed because communism is a bitch. As they didn't know if they would come back alive, they said 'fuck marriage' and literally fucked. That's also the time when STDs become more talked about because of the 60s having very open people."

Class 1-A gives me a confused look.

"What's the Vietnam War?" Kaminari asks. I wish I could slam my head on the table, but these kids are shit at cleaning. I've watched them. Isn't this history that should be taught instead of 'hey, quirks are fantastic and are needed to create strong beings!'?

I sigh, " Whatever. Anyway, unless you want pain and suffering on your pee-pee or your va-jay-jay, make sure your partner is STD free. Now, to discourage you further, I brought pictures stolen from Recovery Girl, so thank her later!" I pull out the pictures from the folder I brought and show each of the images while explaining the problem.

By the end, all of them had gone to their rooms. Damn hormonal teenagers. THIS IS LIFE! I huff as I gather the pictures and head back to the teacher's dorm. When I arrive, of course, Shouta and Hizashi are cuddling on the couch while working somehow.

"Alright, don't be expecting to be a grandfather anytime soon!" Shouta looks up from his papers.

"Good. But grandfather?"

"You're protective of them. Therefore, they are your kids. If they have kids, they are your grandkids." Hizashi, who was trying to hold back the entire time, bursts out laughing.

"TOLD YOU SO, SHO!" I'm glad someone agrees with me!

Shouta sighs, "I don't know where you got that, brat."

"Well, for starters, you did an idiot move for them at the USJ. Then again at the camp. Now that they are on campus, I have noticed how you would do small things for them like leave reminders or something like that. It's cute." I'm not lying, so don't call me out. Shouta never did that with me because I didn't have that problem, but these guys are ordinary teens. They are meant to be with their parents. Mom, Shouta, and all the other teachers have custody of me because of safety reasons for the world. Basically, they are there to hold me back.

Before you asked, that custody thing happened as soon as I was moved into the teacher's dorms. I have a whole cult just to stalk me. How flattering.

Anyway, most parents have to push their kids forward to keep them going. Yes, I'm aware of how this shit works. I have some knowledge about that.

"...I should have known you would have picked that up."

"Someone has to do it. Tell Yagi to do it too. I'm tired of him trying to be the cool dad to me."

"What?"

"He's been trying to spend more time with me by doing stuff normal dads would do. What's worst is he is an American dad. Like, I'll help him anywhere else! I just don't want to be his son. My dad already left that career path destroyed. There's no recovering it!"

"You haven't told him that?"

"I did. He increased the volume on the television."

"At least he is learning something."

"Whatever. I'm getting to work. Don't fuck on the couch," I mutter as I leave for my door. Damn that shut Hizashi up quick.

* * *

"Sho, I got your papers-! Why are the kids mutilated on the floor? I thought we were waiting longer for that." I ask when I enter the gym with everyone but Todoroki beat on the ground.

Shouta takes the papers, seeming to consider something, then speaks out, "Class, come to the side. Izuku, you're fighting." With a groan, the class moves.

"What kind of bullshit is this? I just came here to give you papers!" The salt is coming out.

"I want you to show it's possible to defeat him."

"Who am I fighting?"

"Mirio." I look to the field to see the said man waving enthusiastically at me.

"Hi, problem child!" Mirio exclaims. Oh, so the Big Three are here today. For those who don't know, the Big Three is UA's top three students in the third year. This year, it is Mirio, Neijire, and Tamaki. I guess Mirio decided to show off, thus why my classmates are on the ground, and Neijire and Tamaki watch as they are next to Shouta. Let me explain because we will see them around.

I consider Mirio another version of All Might because they have blonde hair and blue eyes. The only difference is that Mirio has more of a cartoon face while All Might has a superhero face. If I had to say someone who has the most control over their quirk, it would be him. His quirk is Permeation: the best way to describe it is that he can remove himself from reality. More specifically, he becomes intangible. You can still see him, but you can't touch him. Because he 'doesn't exist,' he can fly through walls or fall through the floor. Also, he doesn't have his senses as the sense waves go through him, so he has to predict what he's going to do beforehand. It's a fantastic quirk, but it requires full control to be able to use it efficiently.

Mirio is also very optimistic, similar to Hizashi. God damn cinnamon roll.

Neijire, personality-wise, is an innocent version of me. She is filled with energy and very talkative, and she has very long light blue hair and an innocent face. The energy for her has more a reason because of her quirk: Wave Motion. It allows her to use her energy to make powerful shockwaves. This can be used offensively, such as blasting her opponents away or using it on her feet and allowing her to fly.

Then we have Tamaki. If depression could exist as a person, he would be it. He looks like a little elf with his pointy ears and his mess indigo hair. He is an extreme introvert, but he's powerful with his quirk! Manifest allows him to transform parts of his body into traits of whatever he ate. For example, if he ate a clam, he could turn his hands into clams or something like that.

Do you know how useful of a quirk that would be for me? I eat ten plates of food per day. I could transform into a fucking rainbow for how much I eat.

And that's the Big Three! Now back to the story!

I take a deep breath before screaming,

"WH- WHO-. I AM SO SHOCKED RIGHT NOW! THE FLIPPITY FLOP HAVE YOU BE CALLING ME BEHIND MY BACK, SHOUTA!? I THINK A REDO OF HARRY POTTER IS HAPPENING HERE WITH SEVERUS'S ADOPTED SON OR BROTHER OR WHATEVER BEING BULLIED AND BAKUGO. FUCKING HELL!"

Shouta is quick to wrap me up in his scarf, pull me close, and growls, "Settle down brat. You're doing it either way, but you need to be careful with your injury that we will be talking about later. Understood?"

"Do I get a weapon?"

"No, nor do you get to use your abilities, the students, or leave the room."

"This is starting to look horribly familiar. How long did the class last?"

"Less than a minute."

"...and you expect me to do better? This is unrealistic standards."

"You know his quirk, so you have an advantage."

"You owe me," I state as I walk on the field.

Mirio smiles as bright as the sun, " You ready to go, problem child?!"

"It's Izuku, and yes." Suddenly, he disappears into the ground and leaves his clothes behind.

Did I mention he goes naked when he goes intangible except if he wears his costume made of his hair? Yeah, that's a plot twist of the century.

I start stepping backward because I expect him to go for a back attack. The advantage for him is that when he is intangible, I can't hear him. I have to be hyper-aware of him.

My assumption is proven correct when he pops out of the ground facing away from me. Seizing the chance, I dash forward and hit him in the head as I suspect he makes his head tangible first so he can hear at least. Barely giving me a chance to get out, he spins around and tries to punch me. I roll to the left as he sinks into the ground again. I curse underneath my breath.

"How the fuck is he allowed to use his quirk, but I'm not allowed to use my ability?! You can erase his quirk, but not my ability!" I snarl at Shouta as I turn a random direction and dash out of the area. I never do receive an answer. Mirio pops up again, but he realizes this plan is not working. He switches to the offensive and runs at me at top speeds. I don't bother to try and block. You can't tell when his quirk is on unless you have terrific hearing and can hear the swipes of his arms. I jump back to avoid a hit.

I focus on dodging with gritted teeth because the only plan I have right now is wearing him out. The problem is that he is much faster than me. The moment he gets an idea of where I will dodge, I get hit. I can't ask for help. The room has no sand to throw at him.

Oh, wait, I have clothes! Nezu can kill me later, but this is for my current survival! I start to unbutton my vest, but I get too involved because Mirio lands a massive hit on my injury, causing me to fly back a few feet (meters) and crash on the ground. He approaches to pin me in the blink of the eye, and I trust my instinct and roll away. I rip the vest off at this point. I throw it at Mirio, and, taking that second distraction, I tackle him to the ground. I would pin him, but based on strength difference, he can get out, so I try to punch him in the face to knock him out. Take note of the try. He grabs both of my fists and throws me off. I don't have time to react this time as Mirio pins me down for the win. The weight lifts off of me, presumably to get his clothes back on. I don't bother to get up and remain on the floor

"For having practically nothing, you did amazing Izuku! If you were allowed to do what you usually do, you would have won for sure! You might want to work on physical prowess because you are on the small side!" Mirio exclaims as I look up to see him in UA uniform and a bright smile.

"Yeah yeah," I mumble. I hear more footsteps beside me and someone trying to grab my top, "Stranger danger!" I sit up and scramble back to see Shouta there with an unamused look.

"Lift your shirt, brat." Damn, rude, Shouta!

"But I'm self-conscious, and the class is still here!" Mirio, being the blessed boy he is, looks over at Tamaki and Neijire.

"Take 1-A back to class and watch over them." With two nods, everybody leaves. Shouta, Mirio, and I remain.

Shouta sighs, " Thank you, Mirio. Shirt off, kid." Glaring at him, I lift my shirt to reveal that one of the prominent blisters had burst, so there is blood oozing out of it. I can smell it. I have to force myself to look away, so I don't get sick off the smell alone. "I should not have made you fight. I'm sorry. I didn't think it would end like this."

Mirio looks at me, worried, "I'm sorry! If I had known, I would have declined to fight you!"

It's my turn to sigh, " It's okay. My fault for letting myself get hit. Oh, and to get that conversation over with, Bakugo is getting salty at me doing better than him and wanted me to fight him."

Shouta groans, " Of course. And of course, you tell me now. Three days of housework for him. Mirio, can you take him to Recovery Girl?" Damn it.

"Yes, sir! I have something to talk to him about anyway. Let's go, Izuku!" Mirio offers a hand, but I stand up without it. Shouta shakes his head as he leaves the room to go back to his children, and Mirio and I start heading to the grumpy old lady.

"OCD, my man. Anyway, what did you need me for?" I ask.

"Oh! I assume you know who Sir Nighteye is?"

"He's on the Yakuza case, correct? I believe I'm going to be working with him, but I haven't done so directly yet." For anyone curious, a Yakuza is another name for a mafia. This was the case I received alongside the League of Villains one after I got my detective license. I know everything possible about both cases, and I have been working on maps and ideas of what is going to happen, all of which I sent to Sir Nighteye.

I should explain Sir Nighteye. He is known as All Might's only sidekick (not anymore), and the brains of All Might.

How ironic. Anyway, Sir a genius with the quirk Foresight. I don't know the specifics of how it happens, but he can see someone's future for an hour as far ahead as he wants. That's a very powerful quirk, especially if you suspect someone is a criminal, you just have to trigger it, and Sir Nighteye will know. He's one of the best hero detectives out there. Sir Nighteye can solve cases quickly, but this one has been giving him problems, thus why I am being allowed to work alongside him.

Let me let Mirio continue.

"Well, he saw your plans and wants you to go to him for your work-study." I stop and look at him, shocked.

Sorry, lots of explanations in this chapter. Work-study is like an internship for school heroes. Simple for once. Time to go back! They aren't required this year, but they are next year.

"Hold the phone, seriously?" I thought he was going to hate me for my ideas! Sure, they were logical, but a bit out there still!

"You offered new insights. Sir Nighteye believes you would be valuable to the case and wants to work on your skills as a detective. You also can do much more due to your status." Mirio means being quirkless before you ask. It's a bunch of law stuff, but technically speaking, I can never be a hero, villain, or vigilante because I am quirkless. As such, I can screw around with the law more and mix in the crowd more as well.

"Being on work-study with him would be useful to the case, so I'm in. I just got to get Aizawa to approve it."

"Alright! Now to greet Recovery Girl!"

"UGHHHHHH!"

* * *

I've been hiding in my dorm ever since Recovery Girl because every time I walk past her, she would glare me down.

Look, lady, I didn't ask to be exploded. Blame Bakugo! It's not scary. It's just inconvenient.

Since I'm stuck here, I have been working on minor cases because I can't get more on the major cases. I finish those within a few hours, so I've been keeping myself busy with upgrading all my gear throughout the night. I was about to start on some new explosives when I hear a knock on the door.

I huff, " Come in!" I look up to see Shouta leaning against the doorway, " What do you want, Sho? Today isn't even your day for me to work on more of your cases, but you would be glad to know that they are sitting on the desk, completed."

"I got permission for two days with you as something has come up. Nezu decided to let a reporter watch over class 1-A who wants to write about dorm life. I need you to be there for the day as he doesn't want me interfering." Shouta informs me. I can't help but slam my head on the table. "Me too, kid."

"IS HE TRYING TO FUCK THE SCHOOL OVER?! DUMBASS RAT!" I scream.

"Get dressed and meet me in their dorms ten before eight."

"Um...what time is it now?"

"7:30."

I zoom out, "COULD HAVE GIVEN ME A PREWARNING, ASS!" I don't even listen for a response as I dash to the bathroom for my daily bleach shower.

* * *

Shouta and I stand side-by-side as we face the rest of the class 1-A.

"Everyone settle down. This is a minor thing, and Nezu believes that if we allow the reporter in and show how happy everyone is, it will ease the nerves of the public. Izuku will be joining you for the day to watch over. Please don't cause trouble." Shouta announces. At that final part, he faces me.

"You are more likely to get a date than me staying out of trouble," I mutter as I fix my tie. I'm still salty about the reporter being here.

Mineta has to ruin the moment, "If the reporter is a girl, I'm willing to show her everything!" Thank above that Shouta captured the midget.

Shouta growls while his eyes glow purple? Oh, he is doing the thing I do but less scary!? I should ask later. He faces the class, "I expect everyone to be on their best behavior." Of course, this is the time the reporter comes in, and I immediately recognize him.

Tokuda Taneo - one of the best reporters out there. If you need the scoop on something, he is your man. His quirk makes it more convenient because he can make cameras appear all over his body anytime he wants and print it from his chest. Now I'm suspicious. Why would he do it on something like this? He has to be looking for something anymore. Overall, he has black wavy hair that is groomed, unlike Shouta's hair. He has blue eyes, but the pupils are unusual because they look like a camera lens. He's dressed as a reporter should, but he sets me on edge because I'm trying to think of what he could be looking for. Shouta looks at me, seeming to notice my stance.

I'll let Tokuda talk, " No need to be so strict on them, Mr. Aizawa. They can be themselves. Hello, I'm Tokuda Taneo. I will just be watching, maybe ask a question for two. Don't worry about me. Do what you want, " Then he leans over to Shouta so most students except me would hear, " I'm not sure if Principal Nezu told you, but I rather see the students here without an influence." Wow, rude. But true.

"I heard. I shall be leaving. Iida, let me know if someone comes up."

"Understood, sensei-sir!" Shouta looks at me, a secret message that I choose to ignore as he walks back to the teacher's dorms.

Tokudo chuckles at Iida's strictness, " Well, what do ya'll normally do at this time?"

"Breakfast, sir!"

"No need to be so strict."

I walk over to him and whisper, "That's normal." With that, we head to eat with this guy taking random pictures of us.

I'm disappointed with the student's cooking abilities.

* * *

The classes were absolutely boring. I knew everything. That's why I'm generally not with class 1-A. I did learn multiple origami animals by using the worksheets, though!

In general, Tokuda did nothing suspicious. That is until now at the end of the day. I was with Aoyama getting pointers on how to strut when he comes over, "Midoriya, right? May I talk to you?" I keep my act up.

"Sure. Lead the way. I have shit to work on." I state with my usual attitude. We head out in front of the dorms and sit on the step.

"So obviously what you did today isn't something you usually do. You were the watchdog for me. I can't blame them with all the villain attacks, but it makes me wonder why they chose you. Why you, Midoriya?" Tokuda, you interesting man. I know the underlying question.

Why a quirkless person?

"I can tell when someone is going to fuck up. Simple as that. Don't underestimate my intelligence, Tokuda. Everyone here may be able to protect themselves, but not everyone can prevent it from happening in the first place. That's my job."

"Why are you not a detective? Why a hero? From what I have seen, someone in UA, presumably you, can solve cases quicker than most of our detectives here. You probably have a license for it now."

"Correct. Being a hero allows me two things: it allows me to be an inspiration for quirkless, and I get to be involved on all grounds. I don't want to be limited. Since I'm answering your questions, answer mine. Why are you here?"

Tokuda has the nerve to chuckle at me, " Man, you are dangerous. With you, I can see that we will be fine."

"Don't avoid the question. I have a lack of patience for this with my ADHD here."

"I'm getting there! I came here because I believe All Might has a successor for the new Symbol of Peace." All Might, you suck at hiding your secret. Kudos to this man for figuring it out. I believe I know how he figured it out.

_"You're next." _The last thing he said at his fight at the Kamino Ward. Dumbass. It's a seemingly obvious statement for those who don't look into it. However, for anyone who focuses on it more than a second, you realize that that's oddly specific.

I huff, " I should have known. I hate the Symbol of Peace idea because it relies too heavily on one person, but it wouldn't shock me if he has a successor."

"You don't know?" When Tokuda means successor, I assume training someone with a similar quirk. I don't think he realizes that successor means a successor for the quirk literally. That's hidden, at least.

"The pieces line up, but I'm not usually involved with him here. He isn't even my teacher. I'm Principal Nezu's apprentice as you might be able to tell from my Nezu cosplay."

"You're more mature than I expected."

"Yada yada, are we done here? I need to work on my legs."

"Nope." The asshat decides to pull me close to him and take a picture from his hand! I growl and push him away.

"Damn! Learn to ask, won't you?!" Tokuda laughs.

"I'm going to have fun with your story. The first quirkless hero. I need to come up with a name, but that picture will certainly be in it."

"Something tells me that it is against the law somewhere, especially when they are underage."

"Partial profits if I get an interview later on? Oh, and don't worry about me sharing anything you told me. It was for curiosity." That takes me a moment to consider.

"Fine. But if you try to shove me in the gutter, I will shove you in jail." He raises his hands in defense.

"Alright, alright! I understand: Don't mess with you. Don't disappoint me, kid. I expect great things from you." He leaves without telling anyone else goodbye.

Well, wasn't that a pleasant conversation? I need to keep an eye on him, though, in case he tries to start trouble. I go to the teacher's dorms and straight to the shower to get his greasy hands off of me.

* * *

Edited 4/2/2020

Discord Code: eDRXTex


	63. Valentine's Day Chapter

"Come on, Tensei! You just need have to say yes, and our single asses can go to the strip bar to pick you up a lady! Or man. We can't judge when two of our gay squad members are dating."

_"I'm being threatened by one of those gay men, Izuku. More specifically, the one who's clearly a bottom."_

"We can face a fucking hobo."

_"He kicked my ass in school. He can probably kick a wheelchair. He isn't one to discriminate."_

"Why is Shouta threatening you?"

_"He doesn't trust us together without him there to supervise us."_

"We both know that even if you decline, Nem and I are going. We die together!" I hear his phone go off, " What was that?"

_"Shouta sent, 'I can hear you.' How suspicious is that? However, he can do shit over the phone."_

"Preach it, babe!"

_"He sent, 'I know where you live.' I think we should report this to the police."_

"Wait. I know the problem here. SHOUTA!" I shout, covering the receiver, so I don't make Tensei go death. I'm sitting at the dinner table in the common room, so I peer over to the couch where the bum was lying.

Shouta sits up and looks over while squinting his eyes, " What, brat?" How comforting! I put the phone on speaker. I'm not going to let Tensei miss out on this.

I give him a grin, " Would you and Zashi like to go to the strip club with us for Valentine's Day? You can finally show off your sexy moves!" Yes, it's Valentine's Day before you ask.

"No. Unlike you two, I plan on taking him to a pleasant place."

"As trash? I hate to tell you, but it isn't Halloween. Your man is probably looking his best, and you're going to dampen his light by looking like a Satanist next to a Christian! Trust me, it's not a pretty sight!"

_"Come on, Sho! This isn't hard! Just put actual effort into yourself, and you're good!" _Tensei adds.

"That's the fucking truth."

Shouta sighs, "You have five seconds to get off the phone before I force you off."

_"Shouta!" _"SHOUTA!" We whine at the same time. Shouta starts getting up. Yeah, I'm not facing him.

"I LOVE YOU, BABE! I'LL PICK YOU UP LATER!" Tensei didn't say no, so I'm going to assume that means I can take him with us.

_"Love you too, darling!" _With that, I hang up.

Shouta sighs and settles back down, "You're being watched by Maijima."

"He's easy to convince. He gets half the job done himself."

"Izuku."

"Why can Nem go then?" Sho didn't argue when Nem said she was going! He only became the annoying dad brother thing after I said I was going!

"Because she is an adult."

"Mentally, I am an adult. Therefore, I should be allowed to go to a stripper club. It's not like I'm going to be knocked up!"

"How can you even stand to go into one? Those places are disgusting."

"Pay extra for deep cleaning at one. Enough about me. Go get ready. You leave in an hour, right?"

" Yes. You stay out of trouble. I will not hesitate to find you if I learn that you're starting crap."

"Got it!" Don't got it! With that, Shouta goes to his dorm to clean up hopefully. As the demon cat leaves, my brain starts gathering the pieces and hot-gluing them together for a plan.

First things first, I head to Maijima's dorm and knock. It takes a moment before the door opens to reveal the man in a shirt for once! The moment he sees me, he sighs, "What, Izuku?"

"Damn, no pleasantries? Alright then. Nemuri, Tensei, maybe a couple others, and I are going to a karaoke bar. Want to come along?" I mean, a half-lie. It's more of a strip bar.

"I clearly heard you and Kayama talk about a strip bar." Oh yeah. We were vocal about it, huh? I can work with this.

"It was a lie to aggravate Sho. Coming or what? If so, I need to make sure you have something nice, so you have a chance of getting a date from there."

"Aizawa assigned me to watch over you, so I have to. How do I need to dress?" I'm surprised he agreed so readily. That makes my life easier.

"Fancy casual like button-ups and nice pants. Do you have a shirt like that?"

"I don't go around shirtless all the time, kid." I raise my hands to feign innocence.

"I never know! How trashy is your place?"

"Fine enough for me." I peer around him to peek inside. It's not clean like mine, but it is clean. I walk past him, completely ignoring the shocked look on his face.

"Where's the wardrobe?"

"In my room? Where else would it be?" I flip him off as I enter his room, "Isn't this inappropriate?"

"Shouta looks like a damn child predator, and we go into each other's rooms constantly. I think this is fine as long as you don't start touching me."

"Too much information, Izuku."

"Yada yada yada. You have barely any- oh, here's something!" I pull out a black short-sleeved button-up from his closet and set it gently on his bed, "You can figure out the rest. I need to convince one other person to come."

"When you mean convince, you mean force?" Maijima asks as he looks at the shirt.

"You know me so well! Now, toodles!" Before he can complain, I zoom out of his room, head to the next room, and knock. It takes a moment for the door to open. I don't bother to look inside because I know this man's place and clothing choices are trash. I'm saving myself time here. I get straight to the point to leave no room for argument, "You have ten minutes to get ready before I drag your ass out to shop for clothes." To prevent the debate, I slam the door on his face somehow and head to my room to get in the Shouta's brother's cover. I don't want to be recognized, after all. For clothing, I stuck with an oversized black hoodie, pants, and my typical red shoes. I hate how it looks on me, but better than being noticed.

I finished the makeup and everything before the ten-minute mark. Thankfully I didn't need to wait long for the man of the hour because he was already sitting on the couch.

"Yagi! Ready to go clothes shopping?" I ask, huffing at the hair covering my left eye. I don't know how Shouta can like this. Yagi gives me the most confused look.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" His current outfit consists of an oversized white t-shirt and large green cargo pants.

"You look like a drug dealer. I need you to look nice because we are going to a karaoke bar tonight." I mean, Yagi did offer his quirk to me like a drug, so that isn't a far off analogy.

"Shouldn't you ask someone before taking them somewhere? It's called consent, Young Midoriya." I start walking out of the building with Yagi, following me like a puppy.

"Listen. You have been a hero for all your life. Have you ever done something like this before?" Yagi shakes his head, " Because you were focused on becoming a hero. With the weight of being the number one hero off your shoulders, it's time to become a human being. You need to have fun. You're not getting any younger. You're 40 something and already look like shit-"

"Language! We are in public!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Before I was interrupted, you need to live life. Understood?" I receive a nod.

Time to go get this man something decent!

* * *

"I swear to fucking god that if you pick up another suit with strips, I will shove those strips down your throat and through your ass," I state to the man with the blankest look I can manage. Slowly, Yagi puts it back. I smile, "Good! Now to find some bottom material because you clearly act as a bottom!"

"Young Midoriya, what is a bottom? I hear you call Aizawa that, but I don't know what that means." Yagi asks. Wrong question to ask!

"A bottom is like a sub."

"What's a sub?" Oh boy...

"Do you know what sex is?" That makes him blush.

"N-n-nevermind!"

Clearly a bottom.

I end up with skinny blue jeans and a button-up white collar shirt. Sure, it could be better, but he is also old. I did pick him other clothes as well despite the man's complaints and paid. I'm willing to do anything to avoid that yellow-striped suit.

* * *

I thought you guys would not want to wait around, so I decided to skip straight to the action: Hizashi and Shouta leaving for their date.

Being the kinds of people we are, Nemuri and I made a bet on where they are going. Nemuri, for some unknown reason, thinks they are going to a random noodle shop down the road from UA. Having known Shouta, I said they would go to an actual restaurant. He may be lazy, but he respects his man enough to do that.

Hopefully, I'm not having too much faith in him.

Nemuri and I are waiting for them to come out of their dorms as we are ready to go. I still have my disguise on, but I changed my outfit from hobo to something nice: high-waist black jeans, black heels, and a button-up white collar shirt. It shows my ass and muscles well! I even have a red bowtie on to match my contacts in! Nemuri has the same outfit on, showing off her curves perfectly. The only difference is a purple bowtie instead of red.

Overall, we look damn fantastic and not like we are about to go to a strip club.

Finally, Shouta comes out, and shock probably decorates our faces. He looks amazing. I have nothing to complain about. His usually greasy hair is pulled back into a clean man-bun to show more of his face. The stubble is gone from his face, revealing the killer jawline he has. Surprising to me, even though I got it for him, he wears a button-up purple collar, black dress pants, and same coloring shoes. Shouta makes the purple work. I'm still mentally recovering right now.

And CLEAR!

"You look bloody fantastic," I state bluntly for once in my life. Nemuri nods in agreement. Shouta huffs and looks away as if to hide something.

"I was expecting an insult."

"I'm not that much of an ass!"

"You can be."

"When?!"

"The other day, you told Ashido that her skirt was too short unless she was aiming for Mineta to look up at her."

"The truth! I was being honest and saving her life!"

"You could have done it in a reasonable manner."

"I did."

"You said it in front of the class."

"Still don't see a problem." Shouta pinches the bridge of his nose.

"We will discuss this later."

"You're the one who started - " I shut my big mouth up when Hizashi comes. Hot. Damn. Everyone bow down for this boy right now.

Hizashi has his hair up in a similar fashion to Shouta's, but longer. His clothing is the same except instead of a purple top, it's a light green top that brings out his lovely green eyes. He sports these cute red rectangular glasses that give him a more innocent look.

Together, they look like the duet that needed to happen years ago.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TWO WAIT SO LONG TO GET TOGETHER? YOU LOOK FUCKING AMAZING! HALLELUJAH, BITCHES! GOD. SUCCEEDED. IN. SOMETHING. AMAZING. FOR. ONCE. IN. HIS. DAMN. LIFE!" I clap my hands after each word for emphasis. Hizashi is not responding, and Shouta is blushing for once in his damn life.

"Izuku, settle down. You're breaking our boys." Nemuri points out to me.

"Fine fine. I want a picture before you guys leave for memories." I request as I pull out my phone.

"Aw, Izu can be sentimental!"

"More like blackmail, but if you want to look at it that way, okay. Now cuddle up, you gays!" They awkwardly wrap an arm around their waist. I want to kill myself at the show, "Fuck ya'll. Three. Two. Two." I take the picture, sighing as it is on my phone now, "Fine, get out. Enjoy your date!"

Hizashi finally snaps out of it, "Will do! You and Nemi have fun. Looking great, by the way!"

Shouta snaps, "Out of trouble."

"You need sugar. Go on your date already." I snap back because I ain't taking that shit! Shouta ruffles my recently fixed hair as the two leave for their romantic date. The moment they are out, I face Nemuri, "Nemi, you owe me!"

"I'm recovering. The lazy dumbass is taking his man somewhere romantic as he deserves!" Nemuri exclaims as she pulls out the bet money and hands it to me, "So Tensei is meeting us outside of UA. Who else is coming with us?"

"Maijima and Yagi. They both think we are going to a karaoke club."

"You're going to break them. Do they even know how to dress nice?"

"See for yourself!" I open my arm to reveal the two nicely dressed men stepping out, "Looking good, gentlemen!" Yagi blushes at the praise.

"Let's get this over with," Maijima mutters.

"Don't be a sour puss. You might get laid tonight if you are lucky!" I start leading the way with a strut when Nemuri walks up beside me.

She leans down and whispers, "I might go plus ultra on them."

I scream while laughing, "OH, FUCK ME!"

They look so confused right now.

So apparently when Tensei said he as going to meet outside UA, he literally meant it. He's in his wheelchair by himself with no one around. At least he is looking mighty fine.

"Hey, babe! Ready to get a mate tonight?!" I lean over to hug him, but I whisper, "They don't know we are going to a strip club."

Tensei chokes, receiving a strange look from Maijima and Yagi. However, he takes one for the team and responds, "Yeah! How did you convince these two to come with you, though?"

"Maijima is my babysitter, and Yagi is being forced."

"Understandable, have a nice day. Looking great, everybody! It would be nice if I could spin around to show off my outfit, but you know, Stain is an ass."

"You could always get robot legs."

"Considering."

Maijima becomes impatient, "If you want robot legs, we can discuss it at the place. We need to head out before Izuku blows a fuse." Salty.

"Which one?"

"At this point, anyone can blow and cause problems."

"That's what he said!"

* * *

"Um, Young Midoriya, I think we are in the wrong place."

"No, we are in the right place, Yagi."

Maijima groans, "I should have known you three would have taken us to a strip bar anyway. Do none of you have ethics? You were willing to bring a- OW!" I kick him in the leg to shut him up.

I stare him down, " Don't get us kicked out. Got it?"

"You aren't supposed to be here in the first place!"

Yagi attempts to be the peacemaker, "We're just here to hand out, yes? We aren't doing that?" He points at the pole dancers.

"I mean, you have the legs for it." Oh shit, that triggered a blood attack! I'm quick to hand him a tissue.

"You think I can get a lap dance? I'm always sitting, so..." Tensei asks.

"Yes." Nemuri and I respond at the same time with a grin. THE CONNECTION IS SHOWING! Suddenly, a shout interrupts us.

"BRAT! KAYAMA! IS THAT YOU?!" Hold the phone, is that who I think it is? I look up to see exactly who I think it is.

Mitsuki Bakugo, also known as Bakugo's mom, walking up to us in a more conservative pole-dancing outfit. She has a man, after all.

Okay, before you guys start calling her a hoe, Masaru, her husband, supports this because she only pole-dances. For more comfort, she has gotten herself kicked out of here quite a few times because of men hitting on her.

Mitsuki is here to work out! Not for your drunk asses!

I remember the first time I came in here, she was able to recognize me right off that bat. At first, she screamed at me for going someplace at my age. However, she realized that it had no use, so she keeps an eye out on me while I dance. She made me wear a disguise when I do it, and I was not allowed to make overly seductive moves.

Mitsuki is the crazy aunt of the family. I haven't seen her in a while, but she looks like her son. Well, more like Bakugo looks like her. However, she still looks young as ever as her skin secrets glycerin. I need some for my own. I swear I'm gaining wrinkles from these dumbass villains that can't solve a simple murder case.

Back on the topic!

"Yip yip! I'm surprised you're here! I thought for sure you would be bang-OW, BITCH!" She just whacked me upside the head! I look up at her to see her grin at me.

"I hear worst from Katsuki on the daily. You might need to work on your insults. OH, and put on your medical mask. Your mom is here." I choke on air.

"WHAT?!" I'm quick to pull out my black emergency mask on put it on and fix my hair to cover one eye, " WHY IS MY MOTHER HERE?! Actually, why are you both here? Like, you should be with your man."

"Hey! My man happens to be out of town, and your mom needs a man."

"I think you find more valuable men on Tinder than a strip club, but whatever works. If she finds a man here, I will be proud. If not, I'm going to say, 'I told you so,' Mitsuki."

"Fair."

"Young Midoriya, who is this?" Yagi asks.

"Oh yeah! Everyone, this is Bakugo's mom!" Nemuri bursts out laughing, Tensei has a confused look, Maijima is face-palming, and Yagi shaking his head.

"More hands to help me control him, the better! I'm hoping my own brat isn't causing trouble for ya'll?"

"Angry as always!" Nemuri exclaims. Seeing as she is his only known teacher, everyone else remains quiet.

"Ain't that the truth." Wait a moment. She knew Nemuri.

"Hold the phone, you come here before, Nemy?"

"Of course! She's my dance partner!" Mitsuki replies for her. What? I came here often and not once have I seen this. I guess you learn something new every day!

"AND I HAVE NO VIDEO OF THIS?!"

"Do you really want a video of your aunt pole-dancing?"

"Yes."

"I forget you have no standards. You guys might want to take a booth before the place gets crowded. Oh, you two dancing tonight? They would love to see you two together!"

Nemuri drags me into a side hug, which causes me to stumble, "Why else would we dress the same?"

"I didn't notice! You two look great!"

I cut them off, "We can talk about this in two minutes. First, I want my seat." Without any warning, I grab Tensei start walking to the booth in the corner. Yagi and Maijima struggle to follow, but we will make it out one way or another.

"Wait, put me by the boardwalk! I might get a lap dance from one of the dancers!" Tensei cries out as I ignore his wishes and set him at the end of the booth. Mitsuki had to get ready for her routine, so it's just the five of us again. I slide in on one side with Nemuri while Yagi and Maijima take the other.

Maijima is quick to start talking, "Kid, you're kidding out the pole-dancing, right? I don't want to see one of my students on a pole ever in my life."

I chuckle, "You're fucked there. Anyway, you seem rather comfortable here, Maijima. Been around these parts before?" I'm not even lying. Tensei, Nemuri, and I make sense as we get into shit like this. Yagi is nervous as fuck. I expected Maijima to be slightly uncomfortable, but he isn't.

"When I was younger."

"Were you a fuck boy?" I have to hand a napkin to Yagi because the poor man is coughing up blood.

"Do you have no integrity?!"

Tensei raises one finger. Finally, he says something intellectual for the first time since this conversation, " This is the same boy who is the one to take you two here to a strip club. If you didn't figure it out then, you might have some issues."

"I'm using that for now on," I state.

"Copyrighted it already."

"You fucking wish."

Nemuri snaps her fingers, " You two can talk about the quote later. Right now, we need to get these two hopeless losers a lady."

"Okay, now that's damn accurate. So my idea is to get them drunk and let them figure it out on their own."

Yagi interrupts us, "I can't drink, Young Midoriya. We shouldn't be drinking anyway, especially around you."

"Oh, cry me a river. WITHOUT DRINKING, let them figure it out on their own."

Nemuri thinks a moment, "Maijima might be able to do it, but Yagi? He radiates bottom energy."

"You talk about this around your student?!" Yagi exclaims the moment after that came out of her mouth.

"Izuku isn't my student. I only had him for one day, and we can't really count that."

"That's strangely logical."

"If we wanted logical, we would have invited Shouta," I mutter under my breath.

"The truth!" Nemuri and Tensei exclaim at the same time.

"Wait, what about me?" Tensei asks.

"You can figure it out." I don't know what he needs to figure out, but if he wants some extra, he will seriously have to figure out that problem quickly with his legs disobeying him.

Mitsuki shuts our conversation down as she walks over, "You two are up in five minutes for one song. What song do you want?"

"Damn, they are cutting us short. I remember when the club used to give us three songs."

"Too many crappy dancers. If you two are good, they give more songs. Oh, and you can't do your normal songs because you're always playing them, so no Fergie or Nicki or whatever else you commonly listen to."

"Damn...wait, Nemuri," I pull her close to me, whispering a song title in her ear. She gives me a smirk and nods. I relay the song name to Mitsuki.

I'll let that be a surprise for you.

* * *

Nemuri and I walk down the catwalk hand in hand when the music starts. We can already hear whistling from Tensei. I can see my mom looking mighty fine in the crowd, and she doesn't recognize me, so we are great there! We bow and separate to our poles. With the bass drop, the lyrics start, and we do our thing on the pole. We even high-five while swinging because we are close enough!

**I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong.**

**To crash the critics saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?"**

**If only fame had an IV, baby could I bear?**

**Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here.**

If you have no idea what this song is, then you need Jesus. This is "Applause" by Lady Gaga! This is THE song!

Nemuri and I hop down from our poles and stand by each other to clap on beat.

**I live for the applause, applause, applause.**

**I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause.**

**Live for the way that you cheer and scream for the.**

**The applause, applause, applause.**

As the music gets dramatic, we step back, run to jump at our poles. We land and start spinning around and doing crazy shit. I make sure to risk head-injury several times.

**Give me the thing that I love (Turn the lights on!)**

**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud!)**

**Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on!)**

**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud!)**

**Make it real loud**

**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**

**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud!**

**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch!**

I just realized that Put Your Hands Up is the name of Hizashi's radio. Coincidence that it's in this song? I think not! Off-topic.

I won't go too into detail about the whole dance because I don't feel like bordering the line of having to change this book to mature. Still, I will give you a basic idea: Sexy moves, possible twerking and grinding, and smacking of Nemuri's booty when I was reaching for her leg.

Since there's a ton of shit and I am limited on words, let me summarize the rest of the night. Let me start on the most dramatic thing.

So Nemuri and I got to do multiple songs, so I was on the stage for a bit. While I was dancing, I decided to check on my mom because that's what any good son would do. My eyes bestowed upon me a rather peculiar scene; Maijima was talking to my mom.

Yeah, let that sink in for a moment.

At the time, I had no idea if Maijima knew that she was my mom or not. Later, I did learn that he didn't know, but damn. I mean, it could have been a complete stranger, and I can trust him with basic communication. I couldn't go tackle him without revealing myself, so that was frustrating! Somehow, Maijima ended up with her number by the end, but I'm pretty sure it's friendship. I will force it to be friendship. I don't want to be related to Maijima.

Tensei did get the lap dance and booty he asked for, but he did not return to the home base. He seems rather happy with his accomplishment, so I won't bring him down.

Yagi failed miserably at socialization. I swear on my soul that once everyone left him, he sat at the booth and made no effort to make friends or get a date. Like, he was known as charismatic as All Might! Yagi? Nope! That's an entirely different identity!

We returned back to UA dorms at two A.M. with no problems, surprisingly enough.

Now, I'm not going to leave you off like that. I'm going to let ya'll see how Shouta's and Hizashi's date went!

. . .

I hope it didn't go to the dumps.

* * *

Shouta's POV

Izuku bullied me into taking Hizashi out. And to dress nicely. Sigh. And to get him food.

It's impressive what the brat can do. If brat put that effort everywhere besides us and his stupid pranks, he would already be a world power.

Zashi and I are currently in a cat cafe that I found a couple of blocks away from UA sitting side-by-side. I know this is not what Izuku meant by taking him out. However, Zashi is more than happy to pet the cats, so I will take that as a win. Some of the brat's advice is impractical anyway.

"I'm surprised that you took me on an actual date! I was expecting you to trap us in your dorm!" Hizashi exclaims. His excitement causes the cats around us to scatter, including the black one that was sitting on my lap. I glare at him for a moment but drop it.

"Brat forced me, " I mutter out loud to him. He laughs.

"Should have known! But he would have never recommended this place. I like your choice!" He looks at me with one of his bright smiles. I have to look away from that smile to keep my reputation.

"Thank you," I say softly.

"No problem. Oh!" Then, the nerve of the man has the nerve to lean over and kiss me on the cheek. No, I am not blushing. "Aw, you're blushing! So cute! My cute little black kitten!"

I don't respond. I can't. I can't even complain when Zashi takes a picture. I just pick up a muffin to take a bite and ignore him.

By the end, I'm glad that we went out. I will never tell the problem child that, but I do. Sure, Zashi got blackmail, but I don't have to deal with the dramatic class 1-A.

The most important thing is that I got to pet some cats.

. . .

And I guess I got to spend time with my boyfriend.

* * *

There you have it, folks!

I hope that gave you something because I'm not allowed to look at scenes I'm not involved in for some dumb reason!

Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

Discord Code: eDRXTex


	64. Chapter 54 - My Shitty Luck

Guess who is finally doing something besides the pity cases that the trash heroes like Death Arms can't solve?

It's me! I can finally use my vast knowledge! Like, the cases Nezu kept throwing at me takes less brain knowledge than walking. I stand beside Mirio, in my Nezu cosplay that I tried to get out of but Nezu forced me back in it, in front of Sir Nighteye's agency.

"Oh, Izuku! If you want to make a good impression, make Sir laugh." Mirio informs me before we enter. I stop and look at him. Sir Nighteye, one of the most serious heroes I know, likes to laugh? I thought you would have to force that upon him.

"Uh, I can't make Shouta laugh. Unless Sir secretly has my sense of humor, I don't think I can make him laugh." For once, I am realistic. Be proud.

"As long as you don't do your usual gig, you should be good!"

"My usual gig?"

"Causing trouble."

"What is considered trouble?"

"Anything that makes Aizawa-sensei angry."

"...he gets angry with anything that comes out of my mouth. Actually, any action makes him angry somehow."

"Not true! He likes it when you are working on cases or when you are with the other teachers! More specifically, the more responsible teachers."

"How encouraging! Let's go before I lose my sanity."

"Got it, Problem Child!" I think Shouta paid Mirio to call me that. However, if Shouta didn't, then Mirio is naive. He is smart but innocent, so it makes sense.

Mirio leads me through the complicated building until he opens the door to reveal a particular site: a blue girl, Bubble Girl, chained to a board while Sir Nighteye is looking at her. It doesn't help that he towers over her.

I feel obligated to interrupt, "Hey, do you need us to give you two some privacy?" Where did you expect me to take it?

Sir Nighteye unclips her from the board. He doesn't even bother to look at me when he speaks, "I don't even have to look to know that it is you, Midoriya."

"Oh, so I have a reputation without trying? Yippee! Wait, good or bad? With my goals, I kind of have to stick on the positive side of the scale."

Sir Nighteye finally faces me and suddenly approaches. You know he is going fast when my brain is already planning an attack. I skim him over for any details. He towers over me and wears a typical white business suit that probably has weapons hidden in it. His green and yellow hair is nicely slicked back. He wears glass though I don't know if it's for his quirk or if he has shitty eyesight.

Wait, quirk. How is Sir's quirk (foresight) activated? Nobody knows that but him and maybe some people in his agency. My theory always was that his quirk requires him to look at his victim because he has the same look in his eye as Shouta, but now I'm not so sure. Maybe it's multiple things? It wouldn't surprise me because, if I am correct, his quirk only works once a day on one person for one hour. That's not something you want to be accidentally using. I think it is useless to use it now, but I'm not going to underestimate the man's intelligence. He has to know something.

I step back, smirk, and state, "You're trying to use your quirk on me, aren't you?" Sir's expression doesn't change, but he does stop.

"What gave me away?" I was right?! I was laying out a pretty thick presumption there!

"I don't know the prerequisites of your quirk besides that is has something to do with your eyes. It wouldn't surprise me if it required multiple objectives. With how you were approaching me, you have to be a specific distance or have physical contact. This is all based on theory, so correct me if I am wrong. The only reason I was able to come up with that was that I thought the man before me was going to attack, so I just looked over you, and that idea popped up." When I talked about him attacking me, I made sure to use sarcasm because god damn it! I wasn't planning on being attacked on the first day!

Sir nods," So you do live up to some expectations, at least. You are correct on your theory; I need to have eye contact and physical touch for my quirk to activate. You never explained how you came up with the eye part of the conclusion."

"Simple! You have a staring problem! Wait, that's the wrong way to describe it. Um, they have a certain look to them. I see it all the time in Eraserhead because of his quirk involving his eyes as well. I plan on doing research to see if that is true with some quirks that involve eyes. So far, it's true. It's all about quirk behavior, but it is controversial research."

For anyone curious as of why it is controversial, it's because it relies so much on guessing. After all, there are so many different quirks. It would take a lot to prove it for that specific.

Let's take Bakugo, for example, because I know him, and I was able to prove him.

For anyone blissfully unaware of his quirk, it is Explosion. It allows him to have two permanent bombs in his hands. How this works is his palms sweat Nitroglycerin that he can activate whenever he wants. The central aspect we are going to focus on is his sweating.

Disgusting, I know, but bear with me.

Humans naturally can sweat to cool themselves off. However, humans can also sweat if they are emotional, whether it be of fear or other strong emotions. Who happens to always be very angry?

Bakugo. Yes, his anger is benefitting his quirk by allowing him to sweat more. More sweat means more explosions. A person's personality adapts to the quirk, so they don't traumatize themselves, but it can also adapt to benefit strength-wise. I was able to prove with him because we know quirkless human anatomy. However, with most quirks, it's not that easy.

Sir smiles?

Huh, I didn't know it did that.

Sir Nighteye takes a moment before speaking again, "You proved yourself. Come on. Mirio, go start training."

He walks off, and I have to speed up to walk beside him. When I arrive at his office...oh, boy. It has All Might merchandise all over the place. It's no ordinary merchandise either, but rather the limited edition shit. The only reason I know that is because I had a few as a kid. They are now boxed away in top-condition in case I need to sell them. Either way, that's going to take some getting used to. Sir goes behind his desk to pull out paperwork.

"I am going to assume that you know what this is." Sir Nighteye sets down the paperwork needed to sign to become part of his agency, "You will be paid for your work as a detective as those skills are more valuable, but you will be doing hero work as well. I just need you to sign." Like I am going to sign without reading over it. It takes a minute, but as everything looks good, I sign it. He picks up the papers and puts them away. Then, he pulls out a file. He sets it on the table, and I don't even need to think twice to know what that is.

"Straight to it?" I ask as I open that file of the Yakuza case. Seeing all the information is the same, I close it.

"I was hoping you would look over it while I inform you of other aspects that were not in the contract."

"The detective provided me the case, and the information is the same. You have my full attention. It better not be some bullshit that will rip me off, or I will sue for not including it in the contract." Despite it usually being a joke, it isn't one this time! Sir frowns.

"I thought you would have the audacity to limit your language." Now that has me laughing. I can barely get my line out because it is that funny!

"The day that happens is the day God or Satan picks me up from my mortal baby-sitters!" Sir sighs. His attitude kind of reminds me of Shouta's, and I am going to have fun with it.

"Look, I don't care if you do it around here. However, if you do it in public, I will not hesitate to reprimand you. Understood?"

"Can't I make it part of my public image? I mean, it works for Endeavor, and he's currently the number one hero somehow."

"You would have to pull it off while still having a good reputation with the goals you have. Do you want to risk that?"

"Did you see the Sport's Festival?"

"Yes...fine. Don't overdo it. I'm not afraid to remove you from my agency. Can I talk now?"

"I hope so." Sir sighs once more.

"Someone warned me about you before I offered. I'm glad they did. Your work-study is unlike any other. Usually, I would have someone always watch you to make sure you don't cause trouble. After looking through your files, I will not be doing that. I will be setting you as a partner rather than a sidekick, so you can make decisions without interference. You work fast. You haven't messed up once. You're critical with your information; therefore, I'm willing to trust you.

I am going to warn you: I am risking my agency by accepting you. The moment the media learns about this, they will attack us. I invited you because I believe you would be a better benefit with your abilities. If you mess up once, expect to be removed. Do I make myself clear?" Sir Nighteye glares me down. It's not it is benefitting him any because I'm so used to it from Shouta. The height difference doesn't affect me anymore!

It's taking me a moment because I didn't expect him to make me his partner. That's flipping amazing!

"Not literally, but figuratively, yes. I got this, Sunflower!" I flash him a signature smile, but he looks confused.

"Sunflower?"

"Your hair reminds me of a sunflower. Oh, and you're really tall like one too!" For anyone curious, he is 6'7" (200 cm). I'm only 5'3" (160 cm). Sir Nighteye towers over me!

Shocking my simple little mind, the man genuinely chuckles! Not full laughter, but I think that counts!

"That's the most...unique...thing someone has said about me ever."

"You're welcome!"

* * *

After that, Sir Nighteye and I discussed the Shie Hassaikai in hopes that our discussion will come up with new conclusions. It does, but it's all guessing at the moment.

However, Sir got tired of my shit and sent me on patrol with Lemillion, AKA Mirio! I'm in my public costume with CAT beside me in Scout mode with the four little balls following me. Above me, Patchy flies with the camera on that shows on the right side of my visor. As they say, you keep to the skies and below!

We interrupt this show to bring you a message: I should mention that in public costume, I go by Midoriya or Izuku or something. We can't have the public knowing my underground name now, can we?! Alright, back to your daily show.

However, do we have a patrol without a problem?

NO! NO, WE DON'T!

We were minding our business when a little girl runs into my leg and tumbles to the ground.

I'm just going to warn you now: I'm horrible with kids.

I turn around to see a small, pale girl with long white hair and red eyes. She wears an ugly gown with bandages wrapping her arms and legs. The prominent feature is a small horn protruding from the right side of her head. Overall, she looks like she comes from a trash family.

I notice she is trembling, but Mirio seems to catch my drift that I can't take care of kids at all. He bends down to the girl's height and offers his sunshine smile, " You okay? That was quite the fall there!" Mirio helps her up, but we both see her flinch. She clings to Mirio, but a voice interrupts the scene.

"I see you are causing trouble again, Eri." I look up, and...

Why does this happen to me? WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO LITERALLY MEET THE LEADER OF THE GROUP WE ARE AFTER?! I mutter softly for CAT to start recording.

Oh, I guess I should introduce the leader. His name is Overhaul, or Kai Chisaki if we are going under real names. He has short brown hair, gold eyes, and a bird mask covering his face. He wears all black except a white tie, shoes, gloves, and this green jacket with purple fur around the hood. His quirk is Overhaul, which allows him to reassemble matter around him.

Yeah, that's OP.

I'm quick to take over, "Hey mate, you slaying in that jacket!" That catches his attention, but he straightens up immediately the moment he sees me. Please don't tell me that he knows me.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but are you Midoriya?" Of course. Of fucking course. Mirio looks at me with concern, but I keep my face how I usually am.

"Of course! Hey, you happen to know this girl?" As much as I don't want to send her to you, but if I take her, it will fuck up the case, and other shit happens and yada yada yada.

"Yes. Eri is my daughter. May I talk to you, Midoriya? Just you?"

"Sure! Go on ahead, Lemillion! I'll meet up with you later!" Mirio gives me a strange look, but Eri won't let go of him. I watch Chisaki tug at his glove, and that seems to trigger something because she immediately let's go of Mirio and goes to his side.

"I see you are done with your temper tantrum. This way, Midoriya. I don't want anybody overhearing us." Overhaul and Eri enter this suspicious-ass alleyway and expect me to follow. I mean, his assumption isn't wrong. Mirio gives me one last look before continuing his patrol.

I enter the alleyway like I'm about to enter hell. He continues walking with Eri by his side, so I continue to follow like an idiot. Any information I can get out of this guy is useful for the case. However, I can't push him too far. After rolling through many ideas in my head, I start a conversation.

"Why does your daughter look like a partial mummy?" I am still a hero. I can't go straight to him. Heroes typically focus on the victim first, thus why I chose Eri to start with. Overhaul stops.

"Ah, she's just clumsy. She plays rough a lot. However, that's not what I am here to talk about. You're quirkless, aren't you?" Oh great, this.

"Yeah, why?"

"That means you are one of the few untainted in this world," What? " The quirkless don't have the disease."

"When you mean disease, are you talking about quirks?"

"Yes. Quirks are diseases that need to be gotten rid of with heroes and villains." Yet, you have and use one? Hypocritical if you ask me, but whatever. Right now, I'm betting my money that he is a germaphobic like me.

That is really bold to say to someone like me. Overhaul has to be after something.

"Um, cool. Why are you telling me this?"

"I noticed how the media constantly gives you a bad reputation. Specifically, if someone quirkless should be a hero. Even though you haven't messed up yet, people are against you. I want to offer a proposition to you. With your position, you can be our undercover agent. You can inform us when about the information on us, and in exchange, you will be wanted. You will have a use, and you won't be judged. What do you say?"

Add sociopath on the list then.

That does open an opportunity for us. I could get constant information, and everything would work out if I didn't know one of the people in the group has a quirk that forces you to tell the truth. That's too risky. I could be forced to disclose everything I know, and that would compromise me on the mission. Sir would have to hide information from me.

It isn't worth it.

"I will have to decline. It would be too much of a risk for both of us. This is too suspicious as it is, and it wouldn't surprise me if I'm questioned when I get back. I wish you luck, though!" That should lead his suspicions off of me.

Overhaul is quiet for a moment before he says, "Let's go, Eri." They start walking off, and I can still see her trembling from here. I whisper for one of the Scouts to follow and leave that way too suspicious of an alleyway.

* * *

We are back at Sir Nighteye's agency, and I start filling new information in the file as I inform to Sir.

"Overhaul has a daughter named Eri who has long white hair, red eyes, and a horn on the right side of her forehead. Bandages were wrapping her arms and legs, indicating some sort of abuse. She also had a nervous persona.

Overhaul is a germaphobe from his actions and clothing choices. I'm also willing to bet my Walmart stock money (which is a lot) that he is a sociopath based on how he was talking to me.

We learned that their goal is to eradicate quirks, but we have no idea how.

Finally, we found a location they entered, which we need the building layout for. We also need to figure out if that is the base or not. Oh, and the footage that we should look over."

I finish writing and slide the file back over to Sir, who reads it. After a moment, he says, "That's more than I expected. Thank you, Midoriya. I will send you two home for now, and I would like you to come back tomorrow to discuss more possibilities."

"Works with me. See you later, sunflower!" Sir sighs, and Mirio gives him a confused look.

"Sunflower?" He asks.

"Oh, his hair and height remind me of one!"

"I like it! See you later, Sir!"

I swear I hear Sir Nighteye mutter something about 'at least one of you use my name.'

* * *

Edited 4/3/2020


	65. Chapter 55 - The Meeting

For the past week, I have been working on two things: the Yakuza case and Shinso. Since the Yakuza case is a whole show, I'm going to give you one of those little movies before the actual movie starts. You know, we need some cutesy shit before we destroy standards.

Take the stage, Shinso!

* * *

With Shinso's training with Shouta slowing down due to the rise of villains, I took over half the training sessions to teach him tactical shit. Shouta has only been teaching the boy how to fight, train, and sneak around quietly, and while that is great, you need some brains to back that up. That's where I come in!

Did I get permission to make Shinso a student of mine? Fuck no, but I did it anyway! When he joins class 1-A, he is going to dominate them!

Oh yeah, Shinso is coming into the hero course! The reason we didn't let him after the Sports Festival is that we want him to have some training. At the time, physically, he wasn't the strongest, and he only focused on his quirk. Now, he has an array of skills.

Let me give you the low-down on Shinso.

Currently, Shouta has been teaching Shinso on how to use his capture weapon like the dad he is. Despite how much shit I talk about the damn thing, I am not going to downplay the fact that it's a fantastic tool and weapon. I give props to Shouta for being able to develop something like it. However, I am going to say it's probably one of, if not the, hardest tools to control. It takes creativity. I can name so many uses at the top of my head, from mobility to trapping to snapping people's necks! Then, you have gravity being a bitch while you learn how to use it. I have some experience with it as I wanted to experiment with it, but it's nowhere near Shouta's level.

It's ridiculous how many times I got stuck in a tree with that sucker! I feel sorry for Shinso because he has gotten stuck more times than I can remember.

Shinso can use the capture weapon, but it needs some work. His reaction time is too slow for my liking, but it works for now. In addition, his hand-to-hand combat is getting better every day. Shinso can definitely face some of the members of class 1-A.

However, as I stated earlier, I wanted to work on everything but what Shouta has taught Shinso. For example, I taught him to use a knife as the scarf does require a knife sometimes, so you might as well know how to stab a bitch. I also showed him any techniques I know like chi-blocking to Stain's ability to picking a lock. Unfornitually, it seems he is unable to use Stain's talent, but at least he can paralyze!

In addition, Shinso has been working on how to use his artificial vocal cords Mei and I built. It's a mask that goes over his mouth that isn't electronic, but it allows him to disguise his voice. It's a great way of tricking somebody that you are somebody else, and then he can control them! With how he is, there's a lot I can do with Shinso hero-wise.

Today is training with him as I am tired of being cooped up in my apartment over that damn case.

However, it's going to be different.

I walk into the gym to see Shinso waiting like he is supposed to be. As I enter, he looks toward me and pales. That probably has to do with the enormous wooden box I'm carrying in. When I am close enough, I drop it on the ground because DAMN, THIS BITCH IS HEAVY!

"Um, Izuku, what is that?" Shinso asks as he looks at it. I pull out a neatly folded piece of paper from my pocket and hand it over with a grin.

"Alright, so here's the tea, bro: this is a puzzle box. You're going to solve this puzzle box unless you want to never leave again. It sharpens your thinking skills because, as an underground hero, you are kind of a detective as well. Not like me, but you can still be involved and figure shit out. I will get ahold of a puzzle once a week, and you have to solve it. I don't care if the League of Villains is about to take you or if you are getting a girlfriend: you are going to solve this first. Understood?" I explain to him as I start walking to the exit.

"The hell!? Isn't there a way of doing this without locking me up?" Salty purple.

"There probably is, but this is way more fun! Besides, I rarely get the chance to lock somebody up! I won't let you starve or anything like that. You'll be alive unless you grow old in here!" With that, I close the door.

During this time, I put all my effort into that stupid case. I know we are getting close! I already made a command for CAT to drop off a snack and water every hour, so Shinso doesn't starve on me. If he has other business, he can deal with it himself. I have a camera up in case he tries to destroy the sucker.

Not that it will work, but I digress.

Time does slip by.

Four hours later, Hizashi comes over to me, "Izuku, have you seen Shinso? His classmates haven't seen him since after school and...what is going on?" Oh yeah, Hizashi is his homeroom teacher!

I withdraw from my paperwork, "I'm making Shinso solve a puzzle box for me! He's doing pretty well all things considering."

"How long has he been working on it?" I check the time.

"Four hours," I see Hizashi's shocked face, " Chill out! I got permission from Nezu to do this." I grab the permission slip and hand it to him.

"Alright then! Why a puzzle box?"

"I wanted to work on his problem-solving skills. If the quirk-personality theory is true, then, based on his quirk, Shinso has higher intelligence than his peers. It could be false, but that's why I am testing it. He definitely has something to make it this far. I don't expect him to complete it, but we shall see."

"Uh-huh, and how long did you plan on keeping him in there?"

"Till he falls asleep. Actually, I told him he could never leave until he solved it, so I lied to him there."

"That sounds like Sho's 'logical ruses.'"

"I may have gotten some inspiration."

"AW, THAT'S SO CUTE! IZUKU IS FOLLOWING AFTER - HEY!" Before Hizashi has the chance to start shit, I jump out of my chair and pounce him to the ground.

"Finish that sentence, and I won't let you see Shouta for an entire week." Fake tears come from the grown man's eyes.

"So rude!"

"I am well aware, thank you very much!" I get off of him, and we resume our regular schedule.

It takes Shinso 6 hours total before he gives up. However, he did make it half-way through, so he did fantastic! However, he is now salty with me because I used a logical ruse. He can suck my dick over it for all I care, but I am his teacher; therefore, he can do shit about it!

We are now going to go back to the drama!

* * *

As I mentioned earlier, I have been focused on the Yakuza case nonstop. I haven't even done teacher work lately because of it! I am either in my apartment, training place with Shinso, or at Sir Nighteye's agency. I haven't even done a patrol since then, as all my effort is on the case.

Interestingly enough, we have had new evidence pop up over the past few days from the other work-studies as well as from my research.

Ryukyu's agency, consisting of Uraraka, Tsu, and Nejire, had to end a fight between two villains with quirks that make the gigantic. However, they found that one of them had a quirk-powering drug in their system. If you were showing me only this case, I would have written it off as it is a loose string by itself. With my luck, I managed to tie it together.

Fatgum's agency, involving Kirishima and Amajiki, faced off against a villain as well. This isn't a significant detail, but it lines things together. While Kirishima was fighting the ass, the dude injected himself with the same shit as the giganto dude. It increased his power tremendously.

That's only the link. Here is the kicker.

Amajiki was shot with a bullet that erased his quirk for a certain amount of time. The quirk repaired itself, but it didn't damage the body. The action alone lines up with Overhaul's plans about getting rid of quirks. I don't think they have figured out the secret recipe yet because the power did come back. Right now, Sir Nighteye and I believe they are in the testing stage of the bullet. The only idea I had is that they are giving out the rounds for free, having those poor fellows shoot it, and get themselves arrested. But hey, at least they get information on how it's going! It is sacrificial experimentation basically.

With our luck, Kirishima also got shot, but he was in hard mode, so the material was able to be collected. I would tell you what we found, but I will leave that a mystery. It's bad is all I am going to say.

Meanwhile, I have been focusing on the base. I hacked the cameras around the building CAT showed us to track the motions. Eri nor others have not come out, but I only got one side to watch with my luck. I had no idea if there were any other exits. Thankfully, Sir Nighteye got me a map of the place, and it shows two more doors.

UGH!

Then, I sent a Scout back to see if there is anything that wasn't on the map. As I have proven in my apartment, there is a hidden basement. If we wanted to infiltrate it right now, we would be going in blind. We have no idea how to even get in! We just know it exists! It's like the Maze Runner movie if you need it in movie terms.

With all of this, this is when we realized that we need more recruitment. There are only five of us, two of which lack experience, and that is going to do shit with this.

This morning, Sir Nighteye and I set up a meeting with multiple pro-heroes and their agencies of mostly local heroes to a couple of majors like Ryukyu and Fatgum. Right now, I'm helping Bubblegirl and Centipeder (Welcome, nightmares!) get all the information together to make sure this meeting goes as smoothly as possible.

"Midoriya, do you have a minute?" I look up from the paperwork to see Sir Nighteye peering over me. I guess that's yet another advantage to being a damn sunflower.

Before I can ask if they got it, Bubblegirl is quick to inform me, " Don't worry, Midoriya! We are done anyway!"

Did I mention that it is so weird to hear my family name as a damn hero name? I will get used to it, I suppose. After a nod from Centipeder confirming it, I stand up and follow Sir out of the office to the meeting room. As we walk, he strikes the discussion. I take this time to readjust my visor for the meeting.

"As you are my partner, you will be standing beside me for the meeting. I would also like you to know that you can discuss in the meeting like the rest of the heroes because you are considered a detective as well. I suspect that you will be questioned, so introduce yourself. Like we have been doing, I'm not going to limit you. However, do not make a fool of yourself." I can't help myself.

"Does that mean I can argue against them if their ideas are stupid enough?"

"Yes. When they hear all the information, there is bound to be one person at least that will want to barge in. You should be able to rebel against that." I look at Sir in shock.

"Wait, seriously? I'm allowed, Sunflower?" He sighs at the name.

"As long as you aren't trying to do that thing you kids like to do, I don't care."

"Which thing? We do a lot of stupid shit."

"Where you insult each other."

"Oh, a roast battle! Honestly, you would understand if you try one. I can see your roast already!"

"Midoriya-" I put on a blank-face and use a monotone voice similar to his.

" 'All Might doesn't even need his quirk to knock you down. You would be blown away by his breathe before he finishes his catch-phrase.' "

Sir Nighteye shakes his head, but I do see an itty-bitty smile, " If this is what you kids spend your free time, imagine that time on global problems. They would be solved by now."

"They would just be worst with how we are. However, you have to admit that I was pretty accurate."

"The meeting is about to start in five minutes. Get ready." He retreats back to his office for anything else he might need.

I spin around, "You could have given me something, here!" No response. Ass.

I guess you can say he ain't so sunny now!

. . .

Okay, you can end me. That was so far off the board that the stem broke off the sunflower.

I stand beside Sir Nighteye, who is taller than me even while sitting, with clipboard and pen as Bubblegirl lets in everybody. Many different and recognizable heroes enter the room and take their seats. Straight off the bat, I recognize Shouta, Gran Torino, Ryukyu, and Fatgum. The other heroes are local for the mission we are assigning them as they should know their work area.

"Hey, Izuku! What are you doing here?" I look up to see Uraraka in her seat with a look of surprise. A few hero students are here as well, including the big three, Tsu, and Kirishima.

I nod to her as I am aware that I have to be professional, "I'm part of the case. When we are in circumstances such as these, refer to me as Virus."

I can hear everybody already: Hold up, I thought you went by Midoriya as a detective. What the flippity flop is this?

Let me explain. Midoriya is a public name. If I'm interviewing victims at a crime scene, I will go under Midoriya. However, if I am with a group of heroes, or in a professional environment where there are no civilians, I go by Virus. It's complicated, I know, but this is how it is laid out for me.

I see Uraraka look at me with confusion. Still, she nods anyway as she sits down with Ryukyu, Tsuyu, and Nejire. I look around to study the other heroes. With CAT being connected to the visor, anytime I look at a hero, I can have a description pulled up in my right eye to gain more information. While I know the basics of most of these heroes, I don't remember the specific details as there are so many. I know the bigger heroes, such as the heroes on the chart on the back of my hand, but local heroes are more difficult. I am lucky I got some experience with them as I work with mostly local heroes.

And fucking Mount Lady because she is a dumbass, but I digress.

As I am searching, I notice Shouta keeping a close eye on me for some reason. Sure, he is looking at his other students, but it is mostly me. Whether he expects me to fuck up or what, I don't know.

Thinking about it, I haven't really seen him around the past week but maybe once. Shouta's schedule has been getting bombarded with this rise in crime, then add him being a teacher, and he is left with no free time. I am rarely around the school during the day now, and Shouta is out at night. By the time he gets back, he is done. I couldn't blame him if he is sleeping with Hizashi. He needs all of it. I have to hold back a sigh for how tired he looks. I just hope he is damn eating.

Sir Nighteye interrupts my thoughts while making everyone go quiet in the room, "We shall begin."

Bubblegirl starts," The heroes of the Nighteye agency have been investing a Yakuza called the Shie Hassaikai. The reason we have launched this investigation is that their run-in with the Team Reservoir Dogs. The Police Force labeled it as an accident, but the report didn't make sense."

Let me give a quick explanation of who the Team Reservoir Dogs are. They are a group of criminals that wear costumes and are known for their quick getaway. They were attacked by Overhaul and arrested. The only thing that really stands out to me besides that they are known for stealing in broad daylight is that they are named after colors.

Fucking creative, mates! 10/10!

Centipeder continues for her," We did a follow-up investigation and learned that the Shie Hassaikai has been communicating with other villainous groups as well as making interactions on the black market. We believe their motive is to grow their organization and their financials. Soon after the investigation began, the Shie Hassaikai made contact with the League of Villains Twice and learned from the Police Force that a dispute may have broken out between the two groups. However, we lost contact with them soon after."

Gran Torino hums," I assume Detective Tsukauchi and I were called in because we are on the League of Villains case." I confirm him by nodding. Even though I am involved in the case, I haven't had as much focus on it as I would like. That's why I invited them. I am pretty sure that I'm up-to-date on the case at the moment, but I want one of them here just in case.

"Where is Detective Tsukauchi?" The hero beside Gran Torino asks.

"He's out on a case. Virus is also a detective on the case, so he probably knows more than me." I just need someone to defend me, you old man.

"Virus?" Of course. Of course, they don't know who I am. I sigh as I look over at Sir Nighteye.

When I get a nod from him, I speak up," I am Virus, also known as Midoriya Izuku, student and teacher assistant of UA and partner of Sir Nighteye. I asked you to be here as you are more involved in the case, Gran Torino. Sorry that we kind of forced you out of retirement for this, though." Gran Torino huffs.

"I guess it was going to happen anyway." He responds. I notice the heroes looking at me once more with skepticism.

I ignore and nod to Bubblegirl to continue, " With these developments, we have requested for help through the HN-"

"Skip that part," Centipeder politely interrupts her. It's unnecessary, so I understand that. However, that leaves confusion on the first-year students' faces.

"What's the HN?" Uraraka asks.

Neijire is the first to answer, " The HN stands for the Hero Network. The Hero Network is an online service that only heroes with a provisional license can access. It's used to follow activities of certain heroes as well as request assistance if certain quirks are needed!"

"Why are there kids here? They are just going to hold us back when the discussion becomes dark." I search for the hero who said it: Rock Lock. I have two things to say about him. First, his costume looks like something a clown would wear as it is a green and yellow bodysuit with a yellow mask helping him out more there. Second, his personality is similar to Shouta's. He's blunt and has high standards. I won't discuss much else, but that's what you need to know for now.

I can see Fatgum getting ready to defend his students, but I decide to cut him off as he's more emotional than logical in certain circumstances such as these, "They are here because their superiors believed that they can handle this. If they couldn't, I believe the heroes would have made the right decision and removed them. Besides, all are involved in the incidents that lead us to this point." I see Rock Lock watching me with something I can't tell, but I focus on scribbling something down on my board.

Sir Nighteye continues for me," Shie Hassaikai is suspected to be involved in selling illegal drugs, an area Fatgum is familiar with. Can you explain the incident to us, Fatgum?"

Fatgum starts, " The other day, Red Riot (Kirishima), Sun-Eater (Tamaki), and I were involved in a battle against a thug. During the fight, Sun-Eater was shot with a bullet that broke his quirk factor." That catches everybody's attention.

"Are you alright?" Mirio is quick to ask. I mean, he's here now. I believe he is.

"Y-yeah, I recovered, and I can use my quirk," Tamaki says as he uses his quirk to transform his hand into a cow hoof.

Shouta informs everybody, " That type of quirk injury is different from my quirk Erasure. A quirk is born into a body after the structure has been specially altered by plus alphaing it. That is called the Quirk Factor. Erasure allows me to block the activation of the quirk, in turn, canceling the quirk. However, I can't damage a Quirk Factor."

Fatgum continues," Sun-Eater was checked into hospital afterward, and results show that his Quirk Factor was damaged. Thankfully, it repaired itself, but it did not harm his body in any way. Due to Red Riot's brave actions of jumping in front of Sun-Eater, we were able to gain a sample of what is inside the bullet."

"Me?!" Kirishima exclaims. He looks confused about the whole situation in general.

"Wow, good job!" Uraraka compliments him as Neijire and Tsuyu praise him.

"What was inside the bullet?" Sir Nighteye asks. I can tell he doesn't want to waste time.

"What was inside is what makes me sick: the lab found that the bullets had human blood and cells inside." Everyone in the room stiffens, excluding everyone in Nighteye agency because we already knew.

Ryukyu thinks for a moment, " That means the bullet contains the DNA of a quirk that destroys other quirks."

"That makes sense, but what does that have to do with the Shie Hassaikai?" Another hero asks.

"There is evidence that there are exchanges from the Yakuza group, but with so many connections, it's hard to link the bullets to them." Fatgum states.

"Chisaki Kai, leader of the Shie Hassaikai, has a quirk called Overhaul: it allows him to disassemble or restore objects. He can break it down and then reassemble it. That quirk and the quirk-destroying bullets are related." Sir Nighteye states. I see Mirio shaking, probably figuring out the connection. Sir Nighteye continues," Virus and Lemillion discovered that Chisaki has a daughter named Eri. She has no records, but we do have a recording of her and Chisaki."

I mutter under my breath," CAT, video." A soft meow can be heard as the footage pulls up on the screen behind me as well as my right eye. You already know what happens, so I will spare you the details. As the video goes, I start explaining, " The first thing most of you probably notice is the bandages around her arms and legs. She was nervous, clinging to Lemillion, and not willing to let go. That is until Chisaki pulls at his glove, presumably threatening her to use his quirk on him. With my luck, he wants to talk to me. During our chat, he clearly states his goal of wanting to eradicate quirks as they are 'diseases' and tries to recruit me as a double agent. I decline, and he just leaves. I have one of my scouts follow him to a warehouse that we don't have much information on. Even after watching it since then, there hasn't been any significant movement. It doesn't help that there is a basement with no records in the system. However, I would like to take note of Eri as she is our primary goal. I am sure most of you have figured out what we are signaling by now."

"Would he really do that to his own daughter?" Ryukyu asks. Everyone looks depressed at this point.

Gran Torino sighs, " In a superhero society, anything is possible at this point."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Kirishima asks with worry.

Rock Lock scoffs," Again, why do we have kids in here? I am only going to say this once. We are wondering if this Chisaki bastard is using his daughter to create these bullets."

Silence fills the room until Fatgum explodes.

"It makes me so sick! We need to go after him now!"

"We wouldn't have to if these two would have taken her from his custody right then." Rock Lock states. It takes everything not to yell. I look him straight in the eye.

"If we were to take Eri right then and there, we would have been risking the lives of the civilians around us. Chisaki is not someone to fool around with. He ain't stupid if he is the one developing these bullets. Besides, who's the one to say that taking her away would have resolved the problem? For all we know, he could already have a large amount of blood from her. Maybe her family is on the line as well. If we take her, what if another girl takes her place? Once we take her, the Shie Hassaikai will just go hiding again. They will continue to go after Eri, leaving her mindset unstable. I want to get rid of them all at once. I am not risking anything. Sometimes, sacrifices are needed." I grit out by the skin of my teeth.

Sir Nighteye sighs, " Virus has a reputation for making the right decisions, even if it means sacrificing something. If this is what he believes in, I will follow him as his plans have never gone wrong. However, I do take responsibility if he made the wrong decision."

Ryukyu takes over the conversation, " If you saw where she went, why aren't you going after her now?"

"We don't know if she is still there are not. We don't have a video at every angle. There are multiple bases that she could have been transferred to," The map appears behind us," I wish for you all to help me by checking it out one of the bases."

One of the heroes point out, "So that's why you called minor heroes. The heroes here are local to the areas on the map." Give this hero a metal!

Fatgum isn't having it, " For being All Might's sidekick, you are certainly acting carefully. This is too roundabout! While we are here, that girl is out there crying for help!"

"We don't have All Might here. I am doing this so we can maximize our chances of getting her back. That's why I need everyone's help." Sir Nighteye says in a calm tone.

"Come on!"

I snap, "If we screw this up, we lose Eri for however long it takes to find her again, whether it be a day or years. We can't afford a fuck up, Fatgum."

Well, that quiets everyone until Shouta speaks up," I have a question," Sir Nighteye nods, allowing him to continue, "I don't know how your quirk exactly works, but if you can see the future, you can see the outcome of the mission." I considered that, but Sir's quirk is so complicated because it involves time. It is ridiculous! I assumed that since he didn't do anything, we couldn't use his quirk for the mission.

Sir Nighteye sighs once more," My quirk doesn't work like that. Foresight only activates once every 24 hours for one hour. Imagine watching a movie from the individual's point of view. I can only see the person's point of view, action, and immediate surroundings. "

"Why can't you? Wouldn't that give us enough information?"

"Let me give you an example: If someone dies, there is nothing I can do about it." Straight for the bullet, eh, Sir? " I only use my quirk if the chances of success are the highest; it is used just be just to be sure."

Another hero points out, "But if we know who dies, we could prevent it."

"I have no evidence that it can be prevented. Everything I see always happens."

Rock Lock, obviously frustrated, growls, "Use it on me! I will show you that I can change that!"

"No! I won't." Oh, snappy! The drama I have come to order! Of course, since I invested myself into learning the ins and outs of Sir Nighteye's quirk, I have a theory of how to change it. Will I tell them? Fuck no! The material needed to do it is extremely rare to the point that it isn't worth it.

The room is quiet for a moment.

Ryukyu sighs, "We should get to work. We have a girl waiting out there."

Sir Nighteye stands up," Our goal is to locate Eri and save her in addition to taking down the Shie Hassaikai. Thank you, everyone, for coming to this meeting." With that, he is the first person to leave. It only takes a moment for everybody else to go. I start clearing everything when I hear a voice clear behind me. I spin around to see Shouta.

"I need to talk to you, Virus," He states in his usual blunt voice.

Fuck, what have I done now?!

* * *

Discord is still a thing.

/eDRXTex


	66. Chapter 56 - THE LACK OF TRUST!

I sigh as I watch Shouta leave. It's best not to keep the man waiting. I start cleaning everything up, which doesn't take that long. Meanwhile, I contemplate what the hell I have done wrong.

Here's the news: I got nothing. Whatever. Shouta always complains about something.

After I clean, I leave the room to see Shouta leaning against the wall. He pushes himself off the wall and walks away. I consider sneaking off, but a glare and a scarf around his neck stop me from doing, so I follow.

If Sho's going to be suspicious as fuck, I am going to start this damn conversation then, "Did you have something to ask me about, Eraserhead?" Yes, I'm keeping my professional persona up. Whether it is to actually be proper or to be petty, I will leave that for you to decide.

Shouta doesn't respond. We continue walking until we arrive at a janitor's closet. He opens it and points for me to go in.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I can't help but ask. Shouta is really weird right now.

He sighs, "I need a moment with you alone."

"And this is the best you could come up with?" Without warning, Shouta shoves me in the closet, comes in, and closes the door behind me, "The fuck?!"

For the first time in a while, Shouta snaps," Shut up, Izuku. I need to talk to you, not Virus." Shit, he is tense. Ignoring my surroundings, I focus on him.

"What is wrong?"

"This whole situation."

"I mean, you shoved me in here, so you currently look like a child predator."

"I AM TALKING ABOUT THE CASE!" Shouta yells. I bite my tongue to hold back a snarky remark.

For a couple of minutes, there is silence. Yes, I can remain silent for that long. Shouta doesn't even look at me as I think. It takes my sociopathic mind that long to understand the problem.

I sigh, "It's because the kids are involved, huh?" Shouta looks me in the eyes before nodding.

"I was going to remove them from their work-studies with the rise of the league. Now, they are in this. I want to remove them, but that is not a choice now. I will offer to do so if they don't want to be involved. However, I deny they will. You kids are facing way more than we ever have during our time."

"They are going to have to do this eventually. It's pushing them one step ahead. Look, with the fall of All Might, our generation is going to have to push harder than ever before. We both knew this was going to happen."

"I know, but damn it. I am aware that you believe in the natural selection ideal with humans. Still, I believe we should be protecting them. We shouldn't be throwing them into this," I simply hum because I don't believe in his idea, but oh well. He continues, "This is also about you." That catches my attention.

"Oh?"

"The last couple of fights that you have been involved in, you have been injured in some way. You are becoming reckless. You're becoming ridiculously self-sacrificing. You haven't been able to work on your body as you usually do with all this going on. Right now, your odds are against you. Izuku, I considered removing you from this case."

"What?! Shouta, you know how much time I have invested in this, and you want to take it away?!" For anyone curious, he can do that. It's written in the contract. Basically, if the case is believed to be too dangerous for me, Shouta and/or Nezu are allowed to remove me with no objections. I personally think this rule sucks, but my opinion doesn't matter in this case! I agree with everything before that, though.

"That's the problem. Izuku, when was the last time you slept? Did something stupid? Worked out?" Bullseye. I don't know.

"Friday, I swear you consider everything I do stupid, and last night. I have been trying to keep that up, but I get distracted. " Shouta immediately straightens up from my answer.

"Izuku, it's Wednesday."

"I am aware." I keep up with the dates thankfully. Shouta sighs.

"I'm off tonight. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Holy shit, you're asking for permission for once! I'll be fine. Go with your man."

"You better be. I will know."

"By what? Stalking me?"

"Gut feeling."

"So a form of stalking! Got it!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, kid. After this, you want to train?"

"Actually, I already have a training session planned!"

"With?"

"Someone you know!" Shouta pinches the bridge of his nose.

"A name?"

"I will get in trouble if I say the name, and you will stop me."

"Fine. Can I go with you to make sure you aren't going to an underground battle rink?"

"I haven't gone to one of those in a while, but sure!"

"I should have known you have been to one. Come on, let's go talk to the students." Finally, Shouta opens the door, and I burst out because I am tired of being in there! The closet is disgusting! I see him shaking his head as we eventually arrive in the lobby room where we see the Big Three, Tsu, Uraraka, and Kirishima sitting with glum looks. He clears his throat to grab their attention.

"Oh, Aizawa-sensei!" Uraraka exclaims.

Shouta sighs, "Please, I'm not your teacher right now. Call me Eraserhead. I am going to be honest with you three: I was considering removing you from your work studies."

"Wait, why?" Kirishima asks.

"You three should have heard. The League of Villains is rising, and Virus and the team have already concluded that they have interconnected somehow. That idea was for safety reasons; however, with this new development, you are now stuck. If you want to be removed, I am willing to do that as you're still inexperienced. If you want to stay, there is nothing I can do about it." The three don't even take a minute to consider it.

Kirishima takes the ship first, "There is a little girl out there! I can't give up on her." I mean, you can, but alright!

Tsu follows with a blunt "Me too," and Uraraka exclaims, "Me three!"

Shouta sighs, "I should not have bothered asking when I knew the answer. You all be careful, alright? Don't do anything stupid. Come on, Virus." He walks off, but before I can move, Uraraka strops me.

"Iz-Virus, what about you? Are you still involved?" Woah, that catches me off-guard! It takes a moment to come up with a reasonable answer

I give her a smile, " Of course! I can't drop now! I don't want this fucking up, after all! That's why I am involved in the planning as well. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go get the shit beat out of me!" I don't even bother to wait for a response when I wander out of the room with Shouta.

* * *

"Izuku, why are we in front of a prison? A very high-security prison."

"For training, remember? Age catching up with you early?"

"I'm just going to hope you aren't about to do something stupid."

"What do you think I am going to do? Start a prison break? Hell naw! This place has the highest security for a reason!"

"You would do exactly that."

"No, I wouldn't!" I pull out my card, press it against the scanner, and the door before us unlocks, "If you get asked, say you're with me. I'm allowed in here." I start leading the way through the screaming prisoners that should be dead because of natural selection.

"Why?" Shouta looks so done with me.

"Do you really want me to explain it around them?" I point at the prisoners beside me. Yeah, that pisses them off. However, I don't give an F-U-C-K!

FORGET BARBIE, FUCK NICKI, SHE'S FAKE!

I am sorry, but that was set up perfectly. I couldn't miss it!

We really need to get back on the subject.

"You better have a good explanation for this."

"I promise that this is for training!"

"Mhm." I don't think Shouta believes me.

Eventually, we arrive at our destination. We enter a familiar prison room. However, this time, there are hero bodies all over the place! Don't worry; they are alive! They just got their ass beat! I walk over the worn-out bodies with no regards to approach my target.

"Akaguro! Long time, no see! How's the training going?" I exclaim as I approach the previously known as Stain. I haven't seen him since the week I worked with him to prove he would be an asset. He still looks like trash, but at least he has muscle again! He looks at, realizes who it is, and immediately fucking attacks me!

The nerve of this man! I have to throw myself out of the way to avoid a punch to the face!

Nobody thought this all the way through because, by the time I recover, I see Akaguro tied up in Shouta's scarves. Akaguro doesn't seem bothered as he laughs.

"You weren't kidding when you said you two were close, Izuku. This is the first time someone has got me besides Izuku, so good job, Eraserhead. However, you're too slow, kid. You haven't been working out as much," Akaguro informs us.

Welp, any self-restraint that exists is gone now, "OH, CALL ME THE FUCK OUT, WON'T CHU!?"

Shouta fucking growls, "Explain to me what is going on now, Midoriya." Somebody is salty. You know it's bad when he is using your family name.

"Alright, so a while ago, I worked out a deal with the government as I believed Akaguro here would be an asset. After tons of paperwork with Nezu's help, I trained here for a week during Nezu's classes. Since he has proven to be an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, the government has been letting pro-heroes train with him. They have shown excellent results! He wouldn't permanently injure me. He just did a test." I explain it as professionally as possible.

"Of course, Nezu would be involved. You will hear it from me when I get home," Shouta lets go of Akaguro, "** Hurt him once, and I will not hesitate to kill you, got it?**" I see the limp bodies stiffening around me as Akaguro grins. HOLY SHIT, SO SHOUTA CAN DO THE SCARY THING LIKE ME!

"Unheroic, but understandable. Everyone but Izuku and Eraserhead go to the back wall." Akaguro commands the sea of bodies. In an instant, they are up and scrambling to a wall, "To answer your previous question, I have been able to get rid of some false heroes without killing them; however, I have been able to train the ones wanting to be heroes. I believe this is working out fine. Why are you here, kid?"

"I need training. Obviously, I have been slacking as my brain is more valuable than my body. Oh, and Eraserhead came as a partner. He thought I was going to lead him to an underground ring."

"I don't blame him."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE LACK OF TRUST IN THIS ROOM?!"

"You. I don't have time for your nonsense, come on, kid. Eraserhead, take your scarf off. I have been working on getting people to fight together, so you two will be paired."

"Great," I mutter out of disappointment. I feel a whack on the back of the head, probably from Shouta with my luck.

"Shut up, brat," Shouta growls under his breathe as we go to one side of the place. Akaguro goes to the other side with a grin.

If there is one thing I know about it, it's that he has no countdown. Shouta doesn't know this. The moment Akaguro dashes at us, I (reluctantly) grab Shouta's arm and pull him out of the way to avoid a punch to the face with me. I let go of him to take the chance to chase Akaguro. I thank above that I can dodge a couple of hits before I have to jump back. By then, Shouta surprise attacks him and pins him to the ground.

He's going easy on us. Damn it.

"Izuku, you know I went easy on you. From that alone, you performed better than these idiots. Let's keep going, shall we?"

Shouta and I get to work kicking his ass.

* * *

Or not! We fucking struggled. Like, we didn't get beat up like I used to be, but it's not the best. However, Shouta and I invented this weird fight-styling without realizing it.

The ping-pong fighting style I shall be calling it.

The best way to describe it is it's using each other's bodies to keep ourselves up while also as a weapon. For example, if I am pulling Shouta out of the way, he would then use that momentum to swing me around. At the very least, it did keep Akaguro back for a moment. By then, we would separate and attack together.

It's weird, but it works. I don't think we will be using it as it's too predictable, though.

Now, we are back at UA late at night with Shouta glaring me down.

"Look, I'm glad you're helping the community, but I wish you didn't keep this from me."

"Would you have let me do this?"

"...no."

"Exactly." Shouta pinches his nose.

"I'm not going to waste my time with this. You have done so much that I shouldn't be questioning your decisions, such as this one. You're going to do this anyway. What I can ask is for you to let me by your side. Let's do that stupid partner thing we talked about now." I look up at him, shocked. I get it's logical, but I'm still surprised he made this decision. I give him a bright smile.

"Sure! Just know that you have a say in this whole thing, alright?" I see a rare smile from him.

"I'll regret this later. Now, you should go to bed."

"After food."

"Took you long enough to complain."

"Fooooooood!"

"Then go get some. Night, kid." With that, Shouta leaves, and I do that.

* * *

It's been a couple of days since then, and it's currently midnight. I was working on an invention that I finally found the time to do when I receive a call.

I answer, "Sir Nighteye, how may I help you?"

_"I found what we need. I would like to plan the attack tonight and conduct it in the morning. Are you available to come in and help plan it?" _If I was tired, I would have woken up.

"I can. I'll be there in ten minutes. See you, Sunflower!" I hang up without waiting for a response as I get dressed.

I guess I ain't getting sleep tonight!

I grab CAT, Patchy, and my copy of the files and move out.

* * *

Edited 4/5/2020


	67. Chapter 57 - Shie Hassaikai Raid

IT'S TIME TO FUCK THESE BITCHES UP FINALLY!

We got the plan set up! Is it stupid? Heck, yes, but we are willing to take the risk! We called all the heroes involved in the raid at five this morning to get their asses here. Meanwhile, I get my costume on.

Virus is on the scene without a helmet on! Of course, CAT and Patchy are coming with me as I need as much defense as possible. If I may be honest, I'm nervous about this. Yes, I can feel that.

Not about me before you ask. I am more than willing to throw myself in front of a bus to stop a villain! The only reason I don't is that Shouta would bring me back and make me suffer.

The reason I'm nervous is Shouta is involved in this. I don't mean as a fighter but as a significant role in the operation. I know the I made the idea, and I know Sho will accept it as it's the logical decision; however, the idea is risky. The only thing he will be against is that I am involved, but he can do shit about that.

Currently, I'm standing beside Sir Nighteye as we let in some of the heroes from last time at six in the fucking morning. We have the Fatgum Agency, Ryukyu agency, Sir Nighteye agency, Rock Lock (sadly), and Shouta.

Sir Nighteye starts his announcement, " We have found proof of where Eri is." Then, in the most professional way possible, he places this bright pink girl toy on the table. It takes everything in me not to laugh.

"How is that proof?" Fatgum asks.

"I saw one of the suspects picking it up."

"What if he's into cutesy things?!" Fatgum, we support gender equality and all that, but we have proof.

"I used my foresight on him."

That creates a shock across the room, "What?" Trust me, the way he used it was a sight to see. I have it saved on my phone now.

"I know how to get in, and I have seen it for myself. We will be raiding it today at eight this morning, but Eraserhead and Virus will be going in earlier to see how far they can go." Shouta immediately straightens up. Everyone in the room turns to face me.

Rock Lock steps forward, "Hold up. We are sending a kid in first? Why?" Sir Nighteye nods at me. It's my idea, so I might as well explain it.

"Overhaul is interested in me because I am quirkless. I believe he would let me in as he believes I might join his team. I'm bringing Eraserhead with me because I have worked with him before and for his quirk. If Overhaul and I have the same thinking, he would be interested in Eraser's quirk as it has the function he is looking for. If we go in deeper and meet Overhaul, Eraser can use his quirk, and we can jump him."

"It also can go wrong." Rock Lock decides to point out.

"Anything can go wrong."

"Should we really be sending a kid into this?"

That makes everyone go quiet, and I have to bite my tongue.

Ryukyu sighs, "I have to agree. Virus is not usually on the mission. He's usually only the planner."

Sir Night finally steps in," I believe in Virus's and Eraserhead's abilities. It's a risk I am willing to take as no matter what happens, Virus can get themselves out. The two robots will be going with them. Are there any more questions? If not, everyone can prepare." With no response, I walk from behind the table to join Shouta when Mirio stops me.

"Virus, let's save Eri together!" He suddenly starts swinging his arms with energy that I don't even think I have.

"I got it, and we will! I need to go talk to Eraserhead about our plan." I state quickly as I leave the room. I know Shouta too well because I know he is following me. I take him into an empty office and close the door behind us.

Shouta sighs, "You better know what you are doing, brat." I smirk.

"The goal is for you to get you in as far as possible. You have the most valuable quirk here. If you use your quirk on Overhaul, he is done for."

"You seem concerned about Overhaul the most."

"I will be honest with you; I have been digging around the underground a bit-"

"What?!-" Ignored.

"And I found that he can easily kill people with his quirk. Everyone else we can resist. Him? No. He is also their leader. Oh, put your hair up and wear this." I throw a black mask at him that covers his lower mouth to neck. With a grumble, he does as he is asked.

"What's this for?" He points at the mask now on him.

"Well, I realized your scarf can take some electricity. I don't need you electrocuting yourself, so I made that. Oh, and it has a communicator."

"Alright. Anything I should know before we go in?"

"Don't say anything unless spoken too. You already know everybody involved, right?" He nods.

"I assume everybody else is after Eri?"

"Correct, or they are back up. The other heroes have a signal because there is a chance of us ending up as bait." He nods.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

Shouta and I stand in front of the warehouse by ourselves, and I can't help but feel like I am about to be cornered. We probably are. I have my helmet at hand so that they can see me. CAT and Patchy are behind me.

Without hesitation, I press the buzzer.

It takes a moment, but the gate opens to reveal a bird in all black.

Okay, before anyone gets confused, I am calling these guys birds because they wear fucking bird masks. This is my way of bullying them.

"What are you two doing here?" He asks, but I realize that he is using his quirk. To further demoralize these bitches so you guys will hate them too, their names will be their quirks. This dude's name is Confession: it allows him to force people to tell the truth. However...

"I'm just here to meet up with Overhaul. You probably heard of a Midoriya Izuku around here, huh? Oh, and this is Eraserhead! Eraser here has a quirk that could benefit ya'll!" I exclaim without thinking of an explanation. That is all the truth, but it's literal. It seems like my brain can work around even that, intentional or not.

Good job, brain!

Confession moves out of the side, and Shouta and I enter the place. Well, first, there is this cute little garden. Since I have revealed who I am, I put my helmet on as there is no use in going without it. The robot animals follow behind me as we enter the building. As Sir Nighteye said, Confession presses down some random planks to reveal a hidden passageway. With Sir having the ability to tell directions unlike me, he managed to make a map based on what he saw with his quirk. Softly, I ask CAT to pull up the map in my visor.

I can tell you that the map only provides a warning that we are about to get into a mess. Wherever we are going, it's off the bloody map. When Confession is looking forward, I sign to Shouta, _"Be ready. We are being sent to a trap."_

He nods as I ask CAT to send the signal.

We are lead into this dark room only lit by candles when Confession leaves and locks the door behind him. Of course.

When my night vision flickers on, I can see Barrier and Strongarm on the other side.

Barrier allows him to create his name-stake, and Strongarm can rotate his arms at ridiculous speeds. However, he can only last a few seconds. That's a weakness we need to exploit. I am not too worried about Barrier. At most, he will prevent us from hitting Strongarms.

I pull out my batons, spark them, and get in fighting position with Shouta, who now has his goggles on.

Strongarm, of all the things he could do, starts complaining, "Come on! Both of these weakling use weapons!"

I scoff, "This is where they lead us? Come on, I wanted a challenge!"

The poor boy roars and runs towards us while screaming, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

Shouta and I jump to opposite sides, Shouta uses his quirk, and I swing my batons at him. The rods don't reach him as the barrier deflects them. I huff and press the side of my helmet so only my squad can hear, "Patchy and CAT, get to Barrier and knock him out. Shouta, we need to focus on Strongarms. He's too fast. If one of us gets hit, we are out. We need him distracted because he can one-shot my robots."

"Additional information on Strongarms?" Shouta asks.

"His quirk can only go off a few seconds at a time. I don't know the resting time, but I estimate a couple of seconds." I see him nod from the corner of my eye.

During that conversation, on the other team, I hear Strongarms screaming, " Let me fight them, Hekiji!"

Barrier calmly explains, " Overhaul put us together because our quirks have synergy." If we are talking just quirks, then Overhaul has the right idea. That's a power duo. However, because these two don't seem to get alone, it doesn't work. It's like putting Bakugo and me together. Fucking dumb.

I didn't realize how shitty their relationship was until Strongarms attempts to punch Barrier! Like, that's a Bakugo move there! Thankfully, Barrier has the quirk he has and can block the hit.

My life, being the comedy it is, Patchy decides that it's the perfect time to ram into Barrier.

I get that I programmed the bots to find the chance and take it, but that shocks even me. The best part is that it was a fantastic move in this circumstance! I AM SO PROUD!

Wait, we are on a mission.

Shouta and I take that chance faster than Gran Torino can fly. Shouta uses his quirk on Strongarms while tying up Barrier. Meanwhile, I swing my batons at Strongarms, wrap him up, and electrocute him until he passes out. I reel it back as I hear Shouta knock Barrier out.

"That was flipping easy," I mutter. I see Shouta shaking his head, but I go to the locked door and key it open.

Shouta and I run out, and with the map on my visor once more, I start leading the way with my bitches behind me.

The radio in my helmet picks up a signal, _"Virus, this is Sir Nighteye. What is your position?"_

"Let's see: they took us in, but put us with Barrier and Strongarms to fight. They are knocked out, and we are currently back on track."

_"Is Eraserhead there?"_

I hear Shouta mutter, "The idiot would have already left me if he wanted to."

I say, "He isn't wrong. How are things on your end?"

_"We had to deal with Vitality-Stealer outside, and we got inside. However, the Mimic is controlling the walls. We believe those two are on quirk-enhancement drugs. Lemillion went ahead by himself. We have three of them here."_

"That's odd. Mimic isn't controlling the building here. There must be a limit. Thank the flipping gods for that. We should be meeting up with Lemillion soon then. Thanks for the update." I turn off the radio, and after some running, we finally found who we were looking for.

We have Overhaul, Eri, I think that's Chronostasis, and we have Confession

Basic Explanation: Overhaul can control his surroundings, and Chronostatis can slow down people by whacking someone with his hair.

Time for the show!

"Jeez, I don't even get a hello? This feels like a runaway date! Alright, you can either give her up now or deal with us. Just know that this is about to end either way."

Overhaul faces me and glares me down, "Aren't you cocky? Get them, Sakaki."

Suddenly, I get dizzy. Not dizzy as in when you get up too fast dizzy, but dizzy as in drunk dizzy. I hear a grunt beside me along with a loud thump, so I think it's safe that assume that Shouta is affected as well. I take a deep breath as I spread my legs to balance myself. This isn't the worst thing I have been through.

Because, you know, I was one.

I look up to see the three going away.

That's when slurred speech fills the air, "Ya can't stand, huh? Can't stand straight? Me too! There's no point in standing when I can crawl! Stay away unless you want to be plastered!" I look up to see a horrible fashion sense, AKA Sloshed, pouring a bottle of gin into his mouth. However, he is failing horribly as some drops from his mask because he is upside down.

"Patchy, CAT, go after him." I hear a squawk and a meow. A moment later, after a scream and as a body drops to the ground, my sense of balance is back. I turn to see Shouta getting up, but slowly, "Are you okay, Eraserhead?"

"I'm fine. I'm still affected. You?" Slower reaction time. Great.

"Good thing I have experience!" I hear a sigh as we follow the path they went on.

Somehow, they did not make it that far. You would think that after a declaration like that, they would go further. Nope. It makes it worst that they are not noticing us.

I press my helmet to mute my voice for everyone, but my team, "Eraser, get Overhaul now." I pull my hand back.

With a nod, Shouta uses his quirk on Overhaul, throws his scarf out, and captures the man. I use my boosters to burst forward to reach Overhaul. I knock him out before I give them a chance to retrieve him, and zoom at Confession and Chronostasis.

However, I force myself to stop when Mirio suddenly pops from the wall and uses permeation to kick through Eri and to actually kick the Chronostasis who was holding Eri. Chronostasis loses a grip on Eri, and Mirio takes the chance and starts to retreat behind Eraserhead.

**BOOM!**

A red gunshot echoes through the air, coming from Confession, and hits Lemillion.

Please don't tell me - I don't have time for this. I take advantage of the distraction, now that Eri is out, and swing my batons to wrap around Confession and Chronostasis to knock them out.

Once Shouta and I put the quirk-suppressant cuffs on the three, I face Eri and Mirio, " Are you two okay?"

Mirio gives a bright smile, " Eri will need medical attention, but we got them away from her. As for me, I can't use my quirk, but I'll be fine!"

"If I could facepalm, I would. That's like saying 'hey, I can't use my limb, but I'll be fine!'"

"But, it's true!"

Shouta interrupts, "You two can argue about this later. We need to get this done first."

I nod, "Got it, Eraser. Don't worry, Eri. We got you, sweets."

I see Shouta smirking, but I don't know why.

Also, how fucking underdramatic, right? See, this is what a smart person can do. Us smart people can prevent overdramatic drama. We just create our own!

* * *

When we got out, we immediately locked Overhaul in a van and shipped him off with the bullets along with the other members.

The only significant injuries were Mirio's quirk, and Amajiki has a couple of injuries, but nothing he can't heal from. I'm hoping Mirio's problem isn't permanent. However, my gut is telling me otherwise. We had him sent to the hospital with Eri to get checked over.

Oh, and Rock Lock got stabbed, but he's okay!

Other than that, everyone is either worn out or has some scrapes. It's impressive because we were expecting much worst. I thank above whoever protected us with my dumbass idea.

Shouta and the other students already returned back to UA to teach and rest. I, of course, need to be more involved.

Right now, I'm learning what happened on the other side of the spectrum from Sir Nighteye.

I won't force you to hear his boring speech, so I will explain everything as easy as possible.

Vitality Stealing, someone who can steal life for strength, came through the door before they came in. Ryukyu agency took care of them. Then, they had to deal with some random gangsters. After they go to the basement, Mimic, a quirk that can make inanimate objects his body, took control of the basement, and started doing the wiggle. Mimic threw them in with three guys with the following quirks:

Larceny: Anything he can see, he can make it appear in his hand. For example, a TV remote to change from the damn commercials.

Crystallize: He can turn his whole body into crystals like how Kirishima can with rocks.

Food: The definition of me. He can eat anything nonstop. That means anything literally, so his body can digest fricking metal if he wanted to.

Amajiki distracted and defeated them while everyone went ahead. Mimic continued his rampage, but then something interesting happened.

I'll let Sir Nighteye explain, "Twice and Toga from the League of Villains were there trying to enrage Mimic and did. It seems they were planning on attacking for a while and used us to benefit them. I don't know what happened to them."

My brain immediately starts running through multiple instances.

"They would have had to plan that from the beginning. I don't know how the League got pass Confession, but Shigaraki is not stupid. It wouldn't surprise me if he found a way around it. I have no clue why he would be after Overhaul, but he has to be after those bullets and possibly Eri. Maybe his quirk?" Then, I shut up suddenly.

"Virus?" Sir Nighteye asks.

"Toga and Twice used us during the raid. This was all planned out. I deny we were included directly in the plan, but we certainly helped them. Now that Overhaul's guards are gone, they only have to worry about whoever is with him now. If they want him, this is the chance to get him! And then we threw the fucking bullets with him, so it's fricking candy land for them! FUCK! Patchy, wing-mode! CAT, I need the location of the van with Overhaul! Sir, who is there?" Patchy squawks as it slams onto my back.

"Snatch. Be careful." I don't even listen when I fly off.

That took me way too long to figure out.

* * *

It takes me a couple of minutes to get there, but I arrive on a highway that's on a bridge.

The League of Villains have already attacked, but they are still on the scene. I see the pack of bullets in Shigaraki's hand.

Fuck.

There is a large boulder in the middle of the road with the police car wholly destroyed, and the van opened on its side. In the middle of the stage sits Overhaul on the bed, still tied down with the League around him. Ahead, I can see a more suspicious black van.

"Patchy, detach from me and attach a tracker to the van ahead." The next thing I know, I am flying through the air. I take the chance to pull out my batons, spark them up, and swing them at the group. Unfortunately, they all see and move away from the bed. I land in front of them.

Shigaraki scoffs, "Again, Midoriya? Why do you keep getting in my way?"

I chuckle, "I could say the same about you." I don't bother to give them a chance as I rush them with my boosters, swinging once again in whip mode.

I have to reel back when the blue flames appear and dodge a hand. With luck, I manage to get close enough to punch Shigaraki in the face even if I have to sacrifice a baton with my right hand. Shigaraki takes my punching hand with his free hand and starts to disintegrate it. I bite my tongue as it goes through the uniform quickly onto my wrist. I drop my other baton, grab the bullets in his hand, and kick him away. I stick the ammunition in my pocket and grab the rods before hopping away from some blue fire.

"Hot hot hot?" I joke as I consider my options since the electric armor is out. I can either run or distract till backup arrives. As long as the bullets aren't taken from me, and I have a distance, I will be fine. I know for a fact I can't defeat them like this, so I don't need to try and kill yet. "Patchy, self-defense."

I am willing to take the risk if there is a chance for them to be arrested.

"We should get it done and leave, Shigaraki," Dabi states as he observes me. Mr. Compress nods in agreement.

"Get done?" I ask. I mean, information is always welcomed.

Shigaraki growls, "None of your business, brat."

"It involves Overhaul, who I brought in, so it should involve me. Look, if you're going to kill him or something, go ahead. I ain't going to stop you there because he's getting life in prison anyway. If you are going to experiment on him, that's where I have to stop you." I explain calmly. That may sound like the stupidest thing to come out of my mouth yet, but it distracts them. It also lets me come up with a new plan. By then, the heroes should have arrived.

Sometimes, sacrifices must be made!

Shigaraki looks at me, suspiciously, "Are you serious?"

"Sure! We might fight after, but I give zero fucks about this dude."

"...what about taking his arms off?"

"Go right on ahead! If you get caught, just know that this will be added. Why are you doing this?"

Dabi scoffs, "Revenge." That I can relate to.

"Alright, then." I'll need to remember that.

I step back and watch the group approach the bed again. I see Overhaul looking at me like he expects me to save him.

Do I look like your traditional hero? Fuck off, you kill a kid multiple times.

I listen to his screams as Shigaraki disintegrates one of his arms, and Mr. Compress puts his other arm in a marble. Huh, I didn't know it did that. That's new information I can take to Detective.

Holy shit, he could take organs if he wanted to! Compress could make a living here if he wanted to!

Back on topic, no heroes have arrived yet. It's most likely because they aren't involved in the case or some shit.

Shigaraki turns to face me, "Enjoy?"

"As much as sex!" AKA, not at all because I see the blood coming out of his disintegrated arm.

"Disgusting," Shigaraki mutters.

"That's what I thought about your skincare."

"...Dabi, kill him. That's our goal, after all." Shit, I need to run. Dabi has a massive range-attack that could take out the whole road, including me. I look to see my left side closer to a railing and dash to it.

There isn't enough time, fuck! I can see the flames already!

Dabi raises his hands to release when Patchy comes and knocks into him. On instinct, he releases the flames towards me, but I have a second longer.

My body moving before I can interpret, I aim my right arm away from my body and use a burst to push me as far away as possible.

**Agony.**

I don't feel my right arm. Only pain.

My right side warns me that I am too close.

I jump over the railing away from the flames and force myself upwards to land on my feet.

I grind my teeth as my vision goes blurry from pain and tears.

I try to check the bullets with my right hand, but the pain screams.

I feel with my left hand to find them still there. That's something.

From there, I just move.

I follow my gut through the dark abyss until I collapse.

**Instinct is key.**

* * *

I will come back to this chapter eventually and make it less rushed. Right now, I am willing to admit that it's trash. I just need to work ahead and come back later.


	68. Chapter 58 - A Not Pleasant Experience

**Shouta's POV**

Ever since class started, I can't help this gut-feeling telling me something is wrong. I don't know why because, logically, everything went okay. All we have to worry about is the paperwork, which the students will be doing after school, and Eri. Izuku is probably working on his now so that he can work with Shinso after school.

Everything is fine. I stick with the usual routine for the first half of the day.

It's around the end of the day when that feeling returns harsher. I notice the kids seem off, but I ignore it to continue teaching the class as All Might had another doctor's appointment to go to at this time. As I am teaching hero laws, I hear a knock on the door before the click and opening. I turn to see Hizashi at the door.

"I am busy," I state as I am about to continue. However, Zashi cuts me off.

"This is serious. I already have Ectoplasm here to teach in your stead, so come on." Zashi says with a tone of seriousness and worry that I rarely hear. It better be something valid, or I will ignore him or a week.

I sigh as I look upon the students, "You heard him. Behave." I leave the room while walking past Ectoplasm and close the door behind me, "This better be an emergency." Hizashi starts walking away from the door, and I follow.

"It's about Izuku. You haven't looked at the news at all today, have you?" That warning returns, but I keep my face blank.

"What did the brat do this time?"

"Sho, he's severely injured. He's in hospital as we speak and has been since this morning." What? He wasn't injured during the raid. What happened since then? Why does the media know before me? I look at Zashi with confusion.

"Why didn't I get a call about it? I'm on his emergency list. What kind of injuries?"

"Izuku's in a huge mess right now. I wouldn't be surprised if the Hero Commission stopped them from calling, or they only called Inko as she is related to him. As for injuries, they aren't saying. However, there is a video of him in a fight. It...it looks horrible, Sho." I face Zashi to see tears running down his face. On instinct, I pull him into a hug. "T-thanks...Nezu knows more than me, so talk to him. You need to get to Izuku fast."

I pull back and nod as I realize that we are at Nezu's office. With worry filling my features, I enter the room.

"Ah, Aizawa. There's so much to tell, but so little time. I'll tell you which hospital after I explain the situation." Nezu says with a solemn voice. That's never good.

By the end of the explanation, I am running to the hospital, completely disregarding my surroundings.

When I arrive, I leave to search for Izuku.

* * *

**Izuku's POV**

God, did you pick me up yet?

Wait, no, because I am still talking.

Fuck. This hurts more than being rammed by Shrek, and that doesn't seem to be a pleasant feeling.

Most of the pain is in my right arm, but it does extend to the corresponding side of my body. It's like a brushing pain, but it's something I can handle. Flipping heck, man.

Like how my body usually betrays me, I already feel the urge to get up and move. My eyes snap open to see a bright-ass light that looks like heaven in front of me; however, I know I won't be going there, so I can safely assume that I am in a hospital.

"Izuku, you're up! I should have known you would be up earlier than expected. How are you feeling?" I turn my head slightly to the left to see my mom sitting there with a blotchy face like she has been crying for hours. For how she is, she probably has. What kind of injuries did I receive to have her like that? I notice her pressing the nurse button.

"Eh, the usual pain of life and work! Oh, and hunger!" I exclaim as I start to sit up, but I take note of how I'm not doing the action as I should. A look over of my body would help, huh?

I start from my feet to notice that my costume is off. That's expected when you're in the hospital. There are minuscule burn markings that look like raindrops on my right leg, but I can't tell you what that's from yet. There's not a lot, but it's there if you look hard enough. My left leg is completely fine. As I start my body, I stick with my right as I feel no pain on my left. The gown blocks most of it, but I assume that it's more raindrops.

That's when I see it.

Disregard my previous statement about the pain coming from my right arm.

I reach my left hand over to my right side and feel around where my arm should be. However, all I feel is air. I slide my hand up to what's leftover of my arm covered in bandages.

Everything from my elbow down is gone.

Like that, the memory hits me. That stupid blue flames growing towards me. Patchy knocking Dabi over to partially save me.

Sacrificing my right arm to save the rest of my body. Those flames burnt my arm away.

Yet, I don't know if it was worth it.

I take a deep breath, "It could be worst. I can work with this." And it's true. I can work with this.

I watch Mom give me a hesitant smile, "I know, sweetie. I know." Why does that sound off? Her overall vibe feels off. Now that I think about it, what time is it?

Huh, just before evening. I must have been out all day.

Anyway, it feels awkward being with Mom with right now. Thankfully, that's when a young female nurse comes in.

"Midoriya-kun, you are up rather early. We expected you out for the rest of the night! How are you feeling? Oh, and do you remember what happened?" Okay, act sane, Izuku.

"Besides receiving a big slap across the face about missing part of my arm and the pain, I'm doing pretty well all things considered! Oh, and yeah. Hot, hot, hot, hot chocolate." I'm really trying to act normal here despite everything, so don't blame me.

"That's good. We have you on a pretty high dosage, so we can't really increase it. Besides that, all your vitals are looking good. Now, some people have been waiting to come in for a while. Are you willing to take visitors?" I consider it for a moment before nodding. "Alright, I shall bring them in."

With that, the nurse goes off. While we have the chance, I decide to ask,

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Izuku," She simply responds back, but I know something is wrong. I know enough about women to know fine does not mean fine. I have been around Nezu too long to not know. Something is about to go down. She wouldn't be vague otherwise.

That's when I get my answer: an elderly woman with shoulder-length slicked-back hair in a dark suit with two guards. I immediately recognize her.

The Public Safety Commission President.

What did I do to get her?

"Hello, Midoriya. I am the Public Safety Commission President for the Hero Association; however, I assume you know with your level of knowledge. I am here for two reasons.

First, I would like to thank you for your bravery. Because of your actions, we were able to retrieve the bullets from the League of Villains." I can't help a sigh of relief. However, the President continues.

"As for the real reason I am here, I assume you have no idea what is going on in the media?"

Okay, just because the President is here doesn't mean I'm going to limit myself, " I wish. Did something happen while I was out?" Wait... "Hold up, that battle was in the middle of a highway. Don't tell me that the media got the shit, yet the heroes didn't come to help me?" If so, that's a strike. Just like how Mom just struck me on the head and apologized for my behavior.

"You're correct. The media got the flames and you running. As we believe you would not be able to hide this from the public, we released your real name." My heart stops for a moment. Anger prickles in my stomach.

"What? Everyone here knows that I could have covered this up somehow! It may take time, but it would have happened! Why didn't you release my hero-name or say I was an underground hero? Now, the public is probably hay-wired, and the whole 'should a quirkless be a hero?' drama is back!"

"I will be honest with you, Midoriya: I did not believe you should be a hero from the beginning. I still don't. Not only for your quirklessness but also for how you treat each situation like this one.

The hero commission agrees with me.

Midoriya Izuku, your hero license has been temporarily revoked. You can not participate in hero work of any kind, including cases. On this day next week, there will be a meeting you must attend and defend yourself of how you should be a hero. It includes facing not only the board members but the public as well. You have a week to get ready.

However, we do have an offer for you. The Hero Commission is massively understaffed at this time. With your abilities, you can provide the heroes with a huge advantage. We will make sure you obtain a position that benefits everyone the greatest. "

For those who don't know, the Hero Commission is a group of people who are in charge of heroes. They are the ones who accept or decline heroes, pair heroes, organize raids, and all that jazz. If they are to give me the position, I would have more control over attacks to an extent.

But I am well aware that nobody will listen to me. I have no respect because of who I am.

Besides, why would I throw away my work? What am I proving if I give up on this?

This is the thanks I get?

I bite back my anger, " See you at the meeting, then."

"Will do, Midoriya- " However, the President gets interrupted by Mom.

"Izuku, are you sure?" What?

"Don't tell me that you think I should give up on this?!" I exclaim with fury steeping through. That triggers Mom.

"Do you not see your arm?! Izuku, this is too far!"

"IT'S TOO FAR WHEN I AM DEAD! DO YOU KNOW HOW DIFFICULT IT IS FOR US QUIRKLESS PEOPLE? HAVE YOU LOOKED AT THE SUICIDE RATE?! EVER SINCE I STARTED THIS, IT WENT FROM 95% BEFORE ADULTHOOD TO 74% IN THE PAST FEW MONTHS! IMAGINE BEING DECLINED A JOB EVEN IF YOU ARE MORE VALUABLE TO SOMEONE JUST BECAUSE THEY HAVE A QUIRK! IF I GIVE UP, I AM GIVING UP ON THEM AND GIVING SOCIETY AN EXCUSE TO CONTINUE TO BEAT US TO DUST! IF ANYTHING, THIS IS A SIGN THAT I NEED TO CONTINUE NO MATTER WHAT!"

Throughout this rant, I am removing the wires attached to me because I don't need them.

I look at the President as I stand up, "Have my license ready to give back because I have many more people to save."

The President nods and leave.

"Izuku-"

"Mom, if what you are about to say is anything against my decision, keep it to yourself." Mom goes quiet.

I know she is trying to protect me, but this isn't what I need. I have a war to fight.

I grab the clothes she brought me, go to the bathroom, and put them on with some struggles. I can't stand to sit around right now when there is so much to do.

I need to get used to one arm.

I need to convince the public that I'm not a lost cause.

I need to show my Mom that I am doing this no matter what.

I need to protect Mom because she could be a target now.

. . .

I have so much to do...

With a sigh, I ignore my mom asking if I need help as I get my clothes on that happen to be the basic necessities with pants, a t-shirt, and some old red shoes. It takes a few minutes, but I get it. I step out of the bathroom to see my mom at the door in tears again.

"Izuku, we need to talk about this," Mom says as she approaches, but I move out of the way.

"There is nothing to talk about. I want you to get your stuff ready for UA. You might be a target now. Don't expect to see me." I don't bother with a goodbye as I figure my way through the hospital. After some fighting, I manage to get myself out legally.

Only to reveal the media outside. I could go the back way, but I know I will need to face them no matter what. I just wish I looked nicer.

I step forward into the blinding flashing lights with questions being thrown left and right. I raise my left hand and my voice; however, I make sure I don't sound like a villain, **"If you do not step away and quiet down, I won't tell you anything."**

Thank above that works because everyone gives me three feet (a meter) all around me and quiets down! Bless, we have something!

I straighten my posture and face the cameras, " Next week, the same day as today, there will be a meeting with the Hero Commission of whether or not I should be a hero. I will be fighting for my position amongst my generation of heroes. I will not tell you anything about what happened but know that there is more to the eye than we can reveal. We were not trying to stop the League. All you need to know is that we did succeed in our mission. **If you can excuse me, I have work to do.**"

Everyone backs off as I leave.

* * *

After walking for what seems like bloody ever and asking multiple people for help, I enter a familiar building.

"Izuku, why aren't you in hospital!?" I look up to see Bubble Girl behind the desk. Yes, I'm at Sir Nighteye's agency.

"Did you really think I would stay there?"

"I should have known. How's it going?"

"It feels like the world is crumbling around me! I need some ducktape to put it back together." Then, I hear loud clicking of shoes coming down the hall. I look down to see Sir Nighteye and, "CAT, COME HERE, BUDDY! GIVE ME A HEADSET! Oh, and hi, Sir." CAT meows as it pops a headband from its neck. I take it, put it on, and cover it with my hair.

Sir Nighteye looks towards my missing arm and steps forward, "Midoriya, I am sorry for what happened. I tried to do everything I can, but nobody was willing to help."

I sigh and give him a smile, "I know. It's fine, Sir. The good news is that we got the bullets from them! Sure, it took a literal arm, but it was worth it!"

Despite the dark humor, Sir still chuckles, "I'm glad you're able to joke besides everything. Otherwise, there wouldn't be a bright future."

"I have to. Otherwise, I face reality again. It seems like the world is against me once again, but I will fight them every step of the way."

"I know you will. However, you know we can't work together anymore since your license has been revoked. I hope to see you after this."

"You will. I won't keep you from your work. Bye, Bubble Girl! Bye, Sir! Let's go, CAT!" With a meow and a wave, CAT and I head out.

I sigh. So much to fucking do.

Of course, at this time, CAT announces, _"Shouta is calling. Would you like to answer?"_ Fuck. He slipped through my head with everything, to be honest. I don't want to hear it from him right now. Mom was enough.

"Send him to voicemail."

Then, Shouta's voice comes from the band,

_"Izuku, I don't know what's running through your head right now, but I'm begging you; please don't do something stupid. We will make it through this. I have no idea where you are or what happened, but I will be at UA whenever you are ready to come back. The least I ask of you is to text me once in a while. I care about you, brat."_

A soft click ends the call. I run my hand through my hair. I was heading to UA anyway, so I'll talk to him after I speak with Nezu.

* * *

I wasn't willing to deal with anyone. I sneak through the school until I enter Nezu's office.

"Ah, Izuku! I knew you would get yourself out somehow!" Nezu exclaims.

"Yada yada yada, I have a favor to ask of you. I need you to bring Mom here. Away from me, but she has to be a target." I go straight for what I am here for.

"I knew you would ask for that, so it's already been set up. If you need any help with proving yourself, I am willing to defend you. As for your class, you will not be moved unless the Hero Commission revokes it permanently. Anything else?" Welp, this is one of many times Nezu is just purely creepy.

"Nope, you're good. I need to talk to Shouta. Straighten my life out by 1%."

"Goodbye, Izuku!"

I leave the psycho rat behind to go to Shouta's apartment.

I decide to go through my apartment first as it means I get to go around back. When I enter, another spike of anger appears in my stomach as I see all the paperwork gone.

With my license being removed, that means all the evidence of the cases that I was working on is invalid. Damn it. Fucking laws.

I go to the door that connects Shouta's and I's apartments and knock. A moment later, Shouta opens the door, and he looks more tired than usual. His eyes search my body for injuries until it lands on the missing arm. Unlike others, it doesn't stick there. He looks me in the eyes.

Then, Shouta fucking punches me!

On instinct, I grab the fist and attempt to counter with a punch to the stomach only to realize I can't with one arm. Shouta takes the chance to that, causing me to let go and stumble back in my desk.

"WHAT THE FUCK, SHO?! IF THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO, GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" I snarl because I'm not in the mood for this shit. I watch his every move at this point.

Shouta doesn't respond. Instead, he dashes at me. I don't bother to think as I slide to the right. When he is close, I spin behind him and pin him to the desk with my weight. I'm not willing to go easy now.

**"Give. Up."** I growl.

Shouta huffs, "Izuku, I did that because you had me worried all day. I shouldn't have tried that, especially when you seem on edge. Sorry. Let me up, kid." Reluctantly, I do so, and Shouta pulls me in a tight hug. Because of how done I am with life right now, I lean against him and hug back as best as I could.

_Knock Knock_

"Door open," I mutter. I hear the door creak, and I see Nemuri and Hizashi at the door with a worried look. However, they calm down when they see us hugging.

"What the hell happened? I just heard Izuku screaming." Nemuri asks. I pull back, and a gasp can be heard when they see my missing arm; after the minor shock, they focus on me.

Thankfully, Shouta explains because he's the one who started this shit, " I attacked him as I sometimes do, and it pissed him off."

"No, shit, sherlock. He just got out of the hospital with an arm missing and learned people are shit-talking him." I chuckle softly because that's my life in a nutshell.

Hizashi interrupts, "Izuku, are you okay?"

I hum, "Physically? Yes. Emotionally? Fuck no. Do ya'll know what happened?" Everybody shakes their head. "Alright, then. We are going to Nemi's place as that has a couch, and I will explain everything."

"Wait, what's wrong with my place?"

"I know her place is clean besides the bedroom."

Nemuri smirks, "He's not wrong. Come on." We all head to Nemi's place, and we end up becoming the cuddle squad as we squish together on the couch.

"Alright, thots! This is the store of my life since this morning!"

"You make it sound so dramatic and old even though it just happened this morning," Hizashi says.

"Shut up, Zashi." Shouta states.

From there, I tell my goddamn drama to the squad.


	69. Chapter 59 - Extra Crispy Human Arm!

I didn't even get to tell the whole story, only to the news about me losing my license when it becomes a bitch fest.

**"WHAT** **THE HE**LL KIND OF BULL SHIT IS THIS?! HEY, THANKS FOR THE HELP, BUT BECAUSE OF THE MEDIA, WE NEED TO STOP YOU FROM DOING GOOD!" Holy hell, Hizashi is pissed. He's the most aware of the media because he works with it the most. He knows the pain.

"Zashi, stop using your quirk. It's stupid, yes, but it's not worth making us deaf over." Shouta says as he leans against Hizashi. Shouta is on his lap, by the way. That's how close they have become, and it's taking everything not to say gay out loud.

"Sorry, Sho." I look away because I know they are about to kiss. After a moment, I look back.

"I think you're saltier than me, Zashi. I just have to prove them wrong."

"You realize that most people don't support quirkless still, right? Sure, it has improved since you have come in, but not by a lot." Hizashi says.

Nemuri adds, "You also lost an arm. All the chances are against you, Izu. They will use your personality, your quirklessness, your injuries, anything they can get ahold of, they will be used against you."

I sigh, "You're talking about the Hero Commission, huh?"

Shouta must have noticed something because he sits up and looks at me, "What else is there?"

"The Hero Commission offered me a high position there. They are aware that I am an asset, and I can use that to my advantage. I need to convince society that I'm worth it." Nemuri and Hizashi look shocked, but Shouta gives me a confused expression.

"Wouldn't that offer you a better advantage when it comes to strategizing? That's your strength." He knows me so well.

"Yes, but I declined it for multiple reasons. I need to become a hero to show what quirkless are capable of. I rather be on the field, so I can see first-hand what is going on so I can adjust the strategy. I like being involved in everything. However, the critical reason is that even though I would have the authority, who would listen to me? Some heroes don't listen to the commission now because they lack hero experience, and they can't get in trouble for it due to the media. Why would they listen to me? I at least need to prove myself before I do anything with the Hero Commission."

Shouta nods, as Nemuri replies, "That's understandable, but how do you plan on convincing fucking society?"

"You make it sound like I have a goddamn idea. Plot twist: I don't! The idea I do have is illegal!"

Everyone takes a moment to settle down after that explosion of salt.

"This is why I stick underground now. You and Zashi are on your own there, Izu." Nemuri says as she leans back. Hizashi whacks her, and I can't blame him.

I sigh, "I don't see why they couldn't just say that I was an underground hero and ended it there. They are seriously trying to get rid of me here! Midoriya and Virus are two different people! I still need to look at that footage and see if I need to change anything on my costume. I need to build a prosthetic arm that works better than a normal arm-" Wait...

Everyone looks at me, and Hizashi asks, "Are you okay?"

"PATCHY IS DEAD! HE SACRIFICED HIMSELF TO KNOCK DABI OVER!" MY GAWD, I WANT TO CRY NOW!

"Hey, at least you have CAT!" I settle down within a snap.

"That's true. CAT can satisfy me for now. As much as I would love to continue to chat, I need to ask Mei to build a robot arm. From there, I look and see what the news is saying and go from there. Before all that, I need a shower." I stand up from my spot and head to my dorm.

"Be careful with your injury!" Shouta yells out.

"YEAH YEAH, HOBO!"

* * *

After a painful shower, I find Mei in Majima's lab.

"MEIIIIIIIIIIIII! I NEED A ROBOT ARM! I need to be able to use the same headset for CAT to control it. Basically, I want a better arm. However, don't add your extra shit on it. I want only the arm."

Mei seems very excited about this anyway, "That sounds perfect, come here! I want to measure your other arm, so they are the same size. Do you want it to look like an arm, or do you want it to be robotic looking?"

I walk over, lend her my left arm, and give her a look, "You should know by now."

"Badass, so robotic! Got it!" Maijima must have just gotten back from his dinner break because he is now coming over to us.

"Hey, kid. How's the arm?" He asks as he studies my little stub.

"Missing! I'm having Mei do a robotic one for me, and using the same program like with CAT and the Nanobots to make it move." Maijima taps his helmet.

"You need to be careful with that, Izuku. I don't know if it will bother you, but it will certainly take time to get used to it. Don't overdo it, got it? And Hatsume, listen to him."

Mei and I reply with, "Yes, sir!" and get back to work.

* * *

It has been an hour, and we now have the blueprints!

"Thanks for the help, Mei!"

Mei gives me a bright smile, "No problem! I got it from here! Go get your license back!" I'm glad someone supports me!

I start heading back to the teacher's dorm when I suddenly get rammed from behind.

"Izu!" I turn my head around to see Uraraka shaking, "We've been worried all day since we saw the news!"

I chuckle, spin myself around to face her, and give her a one-arm hug, "Sorry, Uraraka. Life has been a bitch. I'm trying to set everything up because I will become a hero with ya'll."

Do you want to know what Uraraka does next? Too bad, you're hearing it anyway.

SHE PULLS BACK AND PUNCHES ME IN THE FUCKING FACE! LIKE, WHAT THE HELL?!

ACTUALLY, WHAT IS UP WITH EVERYONE PUNCHING ME? I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS SHIT!

Then she pulls me back in a hug.

Alright then.

"That's for worrying us! I'm glad you are okay, though."

"Not anymore! I think you broke my nose, Ura!" I snark. She didn't but still.

"Call me Ochaco. We've been through enough bull shit to be family names." Damn, she is picking up on my language! I'm so proud! AND WE ARE ON GIVEN NAMES!

"I think you're spending too much time with me."

"I don't mind! Do you have time to see the rest of the class?"

"Um, what time is it?"

"It's almost eight, Izu."

"Oh, fuck, sure. I don't think I can do anything at this time, anyway."

Ochaco lets go of me, and we head off the class 1-A dorms.

Time to practice opening a germ-x bottle with one hand!

* * *

"I LIVED, BITCHES!" I scream as I bust the doors open with Ochaco.

"LANGUAGE!"

"THIS IS WHAT I GET AFTER HAVING AN ARM BURNED OFF, IIDA?! STANDARDS ARE NOT EVEN OUTSIDE THE WINDOW! YOO-HOO, I CAN'T EVEN SEE THEM ANYMORE!"

Momo steps between us, "At least we know Izuku is okay, now."

"DAMN STRAIGHT, DARLING!"

Everyone quickly gathers around me.

Bakugo growls, "What the hell, Deku? You're not suppose to be getting your arm burned off over here!"

"I was lending my hand to somebody. They just happen to not give it back."

Bakugo starts approaching me, "Outside, now."

Kirishima asks, "Wow, you're not going to let us admire Izuku's manly scar? Rude."

I huff, "More like a stub, but I can show. Then Bakugo can bang me or whatever."

"YOU WISH, DEKU!" Bakugo scowls. I flip him off while I show everyone my arm.

"This is Mister Stub. Please be nice to him."

Momo shakes her head, "Only you would name your arm."

Tsu looks at Momo, "Isn't this expected?"

"I guess."

I hear a slam of the door along with, "HURRY UP, DEKU!" from Bakugo.

I clear my throat, "What got his panties in a twist?"

Kaminari shrugs, "No idea, dad."

"No one does," Momo adds. Alright then.

I bid the class goodbye and head out to see Bakugo on the stairs, "What up, Firework?"

Bakugo growls at the name, "Deku, you better win that damn case." Oh, what's this? God, whatchu giving me?

"What kind of plot twist is this? I thought you would be happy with me losing my license."

"I know for a fact that you will get on the charts somehow with how this is going. You may be going underground, but you still have to remain mainstream to do your quirkless riot. With how involved you are now, you're still my challenge. I ain't having my rival go down to something stupid." He's right. That's logical. Actually, he just opened my eyes a bit. Maybe I should focus more mainstream for now, and go underground later. Like, I knew I needed to be above, but I thought I could stay mostly underground. I don't think I can now.

"Is this your way of saying we are chill after all the bullshit you put us through?"

"Don't expect me to say sorry because you were a shit to me too."

"You're not wrong, Kacchan!" I say with a smirk.

"Deku. You're the only challenge here beside Icy-Hot, and he's nothing compared to you. If you give up, I will blast you to the moon myself." Icy-Hot is Todoroki for anyone curious. ALSO, I AM FINALLY SEEN AS AN EQUAL! GOD, YOU BE WATCHING! IT TAKES AN ARM, BUT WHATEVER!

"Someone has to beat your ass."

Kacchan stands up, "I will beat you, Deku!" With that, he stomps his way into the dorms.

"THANK YOU FOR THE UNINTENTIONAL HELP!" He doesn't hear me.

I need to go to the teacher's building now.

I became closer to two people. It seems like giving up a limb is the way to go!

* * *

We are back in Nemuri's room, and I am salty.

"MOUNT LADY'S GIGANTIC QUIRK CAN SHRINK HER ASS BACK DOWN TO GROUND LEVEL WITH THE REST OF US BECAUSE SHE SUCKS! I DO A MAJORITY, IF NOT ALLLLLLLLLLLLLL OF HER CASES! I CAN TELL YOU THAT THE BRAIN STAYS THE SAME SIZE WHEN SHE USES THAT DAMN QUIRK!"

"YEAH, SHE IS A DUMP VERSION RIP-OFF OF ME!"

"Everyone wants to be you, Nemuri."

"I know, darling."

Shouta sighs to interrupt, "Izuku, you can't go around insulting heroes to win this."

I attempt to cross my arms, "Hizashi does it on his show, and they love him for it."

"That's different. Izuku, with who you are, you need as much respect as possible. Once you're stable in the community, you can do that."

"Fuck genetics. If I said I had an intelligence quirk, the media wouldn't care. I mean, look at Hawks! He slams the truth on everyone, and he doesn't even have to try!"

"You're right. But you're quirkless, and Hawks isn't. You have different battles, Izuku."

"What battle for him?"

"You would complain if you had his battle. It would be too easy for someone like you."

"You're not wrong. Also, Death Arms just posted on Twitter about me being part of the sludge incident. That's something to use against me. However, I can turn it on them BECAUSE DEATH ARMS DID SHIT!" I finally did get the newspaper printed about Death Arms' life being ruined. It's hanging on my wall above my desk. I throw Hizashi my phone because he's my greatest asset here. He understands emotions and media the most out of everyone. He needs to teach me the ways.

Hizashi shakes his head, "A lot of the people attacking you aren't that smart. It's the more shitty heroes. For example, Mount Lady is known for using her status to get free stuff."

"That's true. Hey Zashi, can I do a work-study with you once all this is over? I really need experience with the media."

"Heck yeah!"

Shouta looks up from his laptop, "No. Besides, aren't you with Nighteye agency still?"

"I am, but that doesn't mean I can't go through multiple agencies. Also, hear me out. Zashi might actually be the best for me. Sir Nighteye focuses on detective shit, and that's great for the underground side. However, Kacchan pointed out, and I can't believe it took me this long, but I need to focus on the media for a while. I won't go underground till later. Zashi has the best media experience out of anyone here besides Yagi, but he doesn't count. Therefore," I stand up, go to Hizashi, and pull him into a noogie, "You can't separate us, bitch."

Hizashi nods quickly in agreement, " He's right, Sho!"

There is silence. Then, Shouta sighs, "If you two cause trouble, I'm pulling you out." I let go of Hizashi and put germ-x on.

"Yeah yeah. You're just salty; you're not getting me." I say with a smirk.

"I rather have less time with you."

"OFFENDED!"

That's when Shouta's phone goes off. He groans, pulls it out, and answers, "Aizawa Shouta, what do you want?...yes, my quirk is Erasure...I'm on my way." He hangs up and looks at us, "Izuku, you're coming with me. We will be back later." Shouta stands up and leaves the room, and I zoom after.

The man doesn't bother to slow down when he goes to the parking towards...

"When the fuck did you drive a motorcycle?" I should be more serious about whatever this is, but I can't help myself.

"I have to in emergency situations, brat. Now, get this on, and I will explain on the way there." Shouta throws a black biker helmet at me while he gets his own on.

Somehow I manage, "If I end up on the cement, I'm blaming you and God."

"You won't if you hold on." Shouta gets on, and I follow, leaning some of my weight against him and wrapping one arm around him.

"I'm missing Righty, remember?" He doesn't bother to respond to my question when we are off to the horizons.

I did not scream, and Shouta is not laughing at me.

Eventually, Shouta starts talking, "Eri's quirk is out of control. I brought you with me so you can see what it is. You must stay beside me the whole time, got it? I'm only allowed because I'm underground."

"I know, Eraserhead." I get a huff in response. Whatever.

* * *

We get to the hospital within a couple of minutes, and we're now arriving at Eri's room. I can see through the window that her horn is glowing, but it must have some radius because it's not affecting us.

Despite their weird looks, I ask the nurses, "Was anyone affected, and how long has it been going on?"

One of the brave souls speak up, "One of the nurses in there. We pulled her out. She said it felt like she was separating from her body. Ten minutes."

Shouta looks at me, "I'm going in. I want her to try and turn off her quirk first." Fucking dumb, but alright. I stay behind him as he opens the door to the room. When he steps in, he tumbles to the floor. I can see Eri trembling as Shouta goes to turn off her quick, but I stop him. I grab him and pull him out of the room.

That's when I notice his face is now clean-shaven. Huh.

"Midoriya, whatever you are thinking, no- MIDORIYA!" Shouta tries to inform me, but I am already walking in. Like Shouta, I crumble to the floor when I feel pain erupt from my right arm. I bite my tongue to the point of blood as it flares up.

Wait, this isn't phantom pain. I hear screaming before silence. The pain remains, and I feel someone shaking me.

"Izuku, you hear me, kid?!" I focus on my breathing, and damn, I'm crying. I open my eyes to see Shouta in front of me, shakey. I look down and-

I know what Eri's quirk is now.

My arm is back. Well, not exactly. It will need to be amputated off because it's charred to a crisp, but it's there. Eri only has so much energy.

I huff out a laugh and look past Shouta to Eri. I fight the pain with a smile, and I follow my instinct for my words, "An r-rewind quirk. Y-your quirk is amazing, E-Eri! You c-can save l-l-lives with this. However, w-w-what's more amazing is you. Surviving t-those bastards is a c-c-challenge without a light, b-but I'm glad you did. I-I'll see you s-soon!"

With that, I pass out into Shouta's arms.

I mean, at least I got my arm back for like two minutes!


	70. Chapter 60 - Week Before Court

To start this chapter off, I am going to tell you a quote from Nemuri,

"Izuku, you are the only person I know that can manage chopping off the same arm twice in a single day."

To that, I say that she is absolutely wrong. There is a girl in hero course class 1-B named Tokage Setsuna with the quirk Lizard Tail Splitter.

Yes, that's a long name for a quirk.

Anyway, Lizard Tail Splitter allows Tokage to split her body apart for many different purposes, such as spy and attack. AKA, she is not doing only her arm, but every part of her body is being separated!

Take that, Nemuri!

Welp, I am still missing an arm, folks. I also apparently have little burn marks on the right side of my body, but you barely notice them unless you're looking. That includes my face, but as long as I still have my hair, I'm good

With my life being the rollercoaster it is, I can't get a moment of rest when I wake up from surgery for the second time today, I get drama.

SCENE!

* * *

I'm starting to hate hospitals. Maybe this time I asked for it, but all the other times I didn't.

"I wasn't even supposed to come back here," I grumble as I sit up. Shouta must have heard me because he wakes up from his place on top of Hizashi from his chair. In turn, it wakes everyone else up. That means Hizashi and Nemuri

Shouta sighs as he looks over me, "How are you feeling, kid?"

"Welp, the phantom pain is back. Other than that, it hurts, but I can deal with it." I watch Nemuri press the button. Damn, another nurse. I better get someone nice this time, or I am going to flip.

"Good, then you can explain something to me."

"Fuck, I haven't even done anything wrong yet, man!" Shouta gives me an unamused look. I probably should withhold, huh? They did just wake up, after all.

"I'll be the judge of that. What's going on with you and your Mom? When I called to tell her to come here, she said she didn't want to aggravate you more. She won't tell me what is going on." Immediately, that pit of anger appears in my stomach. I take a deep breath before I scream.

I look away from everyone as I explain, "Mom was there when they took my license. When I declined the job offer, she tried to convince me otherwise. She doesn't believe in me anymore. I get she is trying to protect me, but if I don't do this, who will?!" Shouta is quick to realize I am on the verge of exploding again.

"That explains why you were acting the way you were. Deep breaths, Izuku," I do as asked because I know screaming won't do me anything.

The nurse comes in, this time a male, " Midoriya, how are you feeling?"

"Pain in the arm. When am I getting out?" Short and straightforward response.

The nurse checks the pain meds, "Unfornitually, you're at the highest dosage. As for when you get out, you will be released in the morning. Anything else?"

"No."

With that, the nurse leaves.

Looking at the nurse, the memory snaps back, and I face Shouta again, "Eri has a rewind quirk in case you couldn't tell. She can rewind the body to a previous point of time."

Shouta nods, "And how did you figure that out?"

"I noticed how you were clean-shaven after Eri used her quirk on you. For once, your attempt-at-a-beard did something for you!" Nemuri bursts at laughing as Hizashi tries to hold his composure for his future husband. Shouta stares at me for a moment, then shakes his head.

"Only you would notice that."

"See? Sometimes noticing the wrong thing is the right thing!"

Shouta gets off of Hizashi, goes next to me, and starts petting, "Go to sleep."

"Sho, noooooooooooo," I whine as my body instantly relaxes. Nemuri pulls out her phone to record, and I immediately flip her off.

"You need as much rest as you can get, kid."

Due to all the drugs in my system (over the bar for someone my size), I knock out.

Alright, so here's how I'll do this. Every day will be summarized unless a significant event happens; then, I will show that scene. WE ARE DOING THE WHOLE WEEK HERE! Since the day I woke up is technically day one, we are starting on day two. LET'S MOVE OUT!

* * *

**DAY TWO**

Many heroes are interviewed today to ask their opinion on if a quirkless like me should become a hero. Surprisingly enough. About half says I shouldn't. I WAS EXPECTING WAY WORST, SO HALLELUJAH! It helps that I have worked with a lot of heroes on cases, and I have never failed on a claim or raid organized by me. There really isn't much against me when it comes to my skills. However, there a couple of major heroes that stand out.

Nezu releases the number of cases along with the number of successes. It's not something you can laugh at. While most of these are minor cases, over 500 cases in the last few months is considered impressive.

Sir Nighteye helps me immensely by defending me because he is the only person to be a sidekick of past number one hero.

Hawks, currently the number three hero but technically the number two hero, defended me like a fucking badass! For anyone who doesn't know Hawks, he does whatever the fuck he wants. He's like me in a sense, but saner. That gets me some bonus points.

Finally, Endeavor is somehow neutral on it. He pretty much said, "As long as he doesn't become a liability, I don't care." I'll take it!

Multiple news media have asked for interviews, but as most of them have been against me. I kind of need someone for me. Everyone should know that the media can fuck shit up to get what they want with editing magic. I would like you to take note of how I said most of them. I do have an interview.

I have an interview with Hizashi on his radio show tomorrow.

If I may be honest with you, I was against it. I didn't want to fuck with Hizashi's reputation because that's unfair on him. Not that I would know anything on that, but I digress. Anyway, after some intense convincing on Zashi's part, I decided to join.

His defense?

"Izuku, my radio station is meant for controversial shit. I don't know why it's still up for how much I shit-talk heroes and everything else in life, but it is. You aren't ruining anything. I have been ruining myself since the beginning!"

I mean, he ain't wrong. His show is literally him burning people to a crisp. With a thing like that, I agreed.

After that, I worked all day on finding evidence to support me specifically. I will do quirkless tomorrow, and so and so forth.

Oh, and I had my first arm cleaning with Recovery Girl. It sucks!

* * *

**DAY THREE**

I'm just going to show the scene with the interview.

SCENE!

* * *

I'm in the recording room before Hizashi's segment, and I can't help but be nervous.

Yes, my dumbass knows that feeling.

I really don't want to fuck up his Present Mic reputation with this. My ADHD is being a bitch, so I can barely sit still. Hopefully, my dumbass will kick itself into gear before the shebang. There's just so much on the line, and, for once in my damn life, I need to be careful.

I can't afford to fuck this up. Damn, when did I start thinking like this? Or did I always feel this way?

"Breathe, Izuku," Hizashi breaks through my one-track mind of depression. I look to notice him rather close, and I stand up abruptly, "Oh, sorry, kid! I forget you have personal space. Are you okay, though? It's not like you to do that."

I offer a 180 in my mood with a bright smile, "Fine and dandy! We ready to start this shit?" Can I mention it's weird seeing Hizashi in hero costume? It is. He looks better out. Like a hippy, but a good-looking hippy. Don't worry, Shouta, I am not after your man.

"In a minute, but Izuku, it's okay to be overwhelmed. You're facing society at 16. You're involved in a lot of shit that you shouldn't be. If you need someone to talk to or help from, you have the squad. You don't have to face this on your own. Got it, kid?"

"Yeah, but you're hanging out with Shouta too much if you're calling me kid. Now, let's get this show rolling!"

"Got it, mini listener!" Hizashi is so lucky he starts recording, forcing me to rush the headset on, "Hello, my listeners! Today, we have a very special segment of Mic Interviews! You probably already heard of him from all over the news, but this kid has been causing a ruckus since his awakening! Say hello, Midoriya Izuku!" I'm going to let my mouth run and hope it works.

"Hello, Midoriya Izuku!" Hizashi turns to glare at me.

"..I'm honestly surprised it took this long for someone to do that. Great job, Midoriya! You ruined the streak!"

"You're welcome!" Hizashi laughs, and it takes a minute for him to settle down.

"Alright, so Midoriya, you have gotten yourself into some deep shit. Way deeper than most kids your age. Would you like to explain your situation?" Not really, but alright!

"You kind of have to be locked away in your basement with no internet to not have heard of me. I have appeared in the news multiple times, but nothing as big of this. For those unaware, the reason I am here is because of the controversy about whether or not someone quirkless should be a hero. I am quirkless, and I am a student at UA high school in the hero course.

Recently, I have received my provisional license that would allow me to use a quirk in public if I had one. However, unlike most license, I also got a detective license. It's rare, but people with high intelligence can get one with their provisional license. This allows a student to interfere in cases and help where they can. I was already working on cases before, but it was under Principal Nezu's name as he is my teacher. The license gave me free will in situations rather than having to follow others. It was vital in the case I was working on before I lost my license.

We had just finished a raid when I realized there was going to be an attack on that van you see in the video. With my robots, I was able to get to the scene the quickest. Unforntually, I was too late as Snatch, and the drivers had already passed. I'm not allowed to mention what it was, but I was not there to stop the villains. I was there to retrieve something to keep them from advancing, and I succeeded in that. With the item in my grasp, I couldn't really risk them getting it back. I waited for reinforcements to come so they could take over the battle, but they didn't come in time. I got into a position where my right arm from my elbow down got burned away.

When I wake up, I learned that the media had found out and wanted my license taken away due to a misunderstanding. The Hero Commission did that, and here we are!" Damn, that was long.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're officially the youngest to lose their license and also the person quickest to lose their license." I did not know that.

"Always breaking the standards, folks! Whether it be right or wrong!" I say with sarcasm. Hizashi chuckles softly into the microphone.

"You do make an impression of people, especially with how you act. I know you made a heck of a show at the Sports Festival!"

"Definitely. The Sports Festival was a way for me to make my mark of being the first quirkless aiming to be a hero. Did I go over the top? Of course, but that's just how I roll. To be fair, the idea did work until Todoroki. I aim at winning next year, though!"

"So, you plan on getting your license back?"

"I need to. If I give up now, the quirkless will just be laughing stock. I need to do this to prove that quirkless are capable as the rest of society. We might not be in the same way, but we are in our unique way. I also want to help people just like everyone else."

"That's brave and understandable. Why as a hero? Why not anywhere else?"

"I would be arguing everywhere else. I need to show what we are capable of while helping others. Words mean nothing without action. It's not any other place would give me a chance anyway."

"That's true. It's time to accept callers!"

"Oh, boy. Time to face the wrath!"

"Alright, listener, you are on! What's your question to Midoriya?"

_"Yes! I get to talk to Present Mic while screwing over the brat!" _That's encouraging! The man sounds high to me, but oh well. _"Why should we let someone quirkless on the field when heroes with quirks die every year? You might as well do suicide for the same result." _Damn.

Hizashi interrupts, "Hey, that's not right-"

I smile at Hizashi, " It's fine, Mic. A false assumption is that a quirk determines everything. That's not the case. In fact, depending on the hero, some use their quirks less than 50% of the time because it's dangerous to them and their surroundings. The perfect example is Present Mic because a majority of the time, he can't even use his quirk. If he did, he would have a much higher casualty rate. Even though he is a combat hero, his quirk is more suited for rescue efforts as he can yell out commands. In combat, he uses his body."

The man tries to start talking, but I cut over him.

"I'm getting there. I am setting up here. What I believe makes a successful hero is someone who can utilize themselves and their surroundings to maximize lives stepping out.

I can tell you that not every hero has the best training for this. I'm also can tell you that not every person can be a hero simply because of that fact. Not everyone has that thinking. Just because you have a quirk does not mean you are safe. This field is dangerous for everyone. It's not meant for everyone

Yes, quirkless have a disadvantage to an extent. However, they don't have the weakness that some quirks bring. It's like a neutral ground. Even if the person has an advantage, if they don't use it correctly, they will lose.

For example, Snatch had a wonderful quick, and he was a good hero during his time. In the situation he was in, he had the advantage compared to me. Unfornuitually, he passed away. It shows that we should focus more on thinking rather than quirk training.

We should be focused on abilities. Not quirks. I hope that answers your question."

_"But you're also missing an arm! How are you going to compensate for that?"_

"Prosthetics are a thing, and I have the programming to make an effective moving arm. I currently having Hatsume Mei from the support course of UA building my arm. I also still have one arm to fight with." You're fucking welcome for the free advertising, Mei.

I can see Hizashi shaking his head at the blatant advertisement, "Thank you for your questions, sir. However, we need to move on to the next caller." He clicks the button to bring in the next caller, "Hello! What's your question today?!"

We're going to skip the question segment because it kind of sucks. Everyone is pretty much trying to ruin me. I am also pretty sure one media business called asking why I chose Mic over them.

Uh, because Hizashi is fucking fantastic.

Then, it's time for the final part of the show.

Hizashi ends the final call, "Alright, Midoriya! It's time to show what you are made of!"

"Uh, I thought I just did by handling people constantly insulting me, but alright!" This is still live, everyone heard me say that. They deserve it.

"Nope! You listen to my show enough to know what I make every hero that comes on here do!"

"Oh shit, I need to sing."

"You got it, Midoriya! And you know that I choose the song for you."

"I swear to whoever is stalking me from the above world that if you give me a trash song, I will fight you."

"Salty. You know I choose songs that match the person. Normally, I choose goofy songs, but in your case, I thought of the song that matches you in the situation you are in perfectly. Want to take a guess?"

"' Earrape 9000.'" Hizashi has to cover his microphone as he screams for a moment.

"The heck, Midoriya?! You're not wrong, but still! It has more meaning."

"Um...' We Didn't Start The Fire?'"

"I'm surprised you know that song. Still, no."

"I got this!' Take Me Home Tonight!'"

"You're not even in the right century of music. It is an old song, but not that old. That would be the media. I give up on you. It's 'I Have Questions.'"

"Oh. Okay."

"You know that song, right?"

"Yes."

"Thought so. Alright, you will start it, and I will join the chorus. We are only going to the end of the first chorus due to copyright being a bitch."

"That song is still copyrighted?"

"Apparently."

"Huh."

"Start the background music!"

The music starts, "WAIT, THE LITERAL FIRST LINE TALKS ABOUT BURNING! DAMN, PRESENT MIC! CALL ME OUT!" Hizashi burst into giggles.

"RESTART THE SONG! This is supposed to be serious, Midoriya!"

"RIP. Fine."

The song restarts.

I listen for the note and start,

**"Why did you leave me here to burn?**

**I'm way too young to be this hurt.**

**I feel doomed in hotel rooms.**

**Staring straight up at the wall.**

**Counting wounds and I am trying to numb them all."**

Damn, this song really relates.

**"Do you care, do you care?**

**Why don't you care?**

**I gave you all of me!**

**My blood, my sweat, my heart, and my tears!**

**Why don't you care, why don't you care?!**

**I was there, I was there when no one was.**

**Now you're gone and I'm here."**

Hizashi gives me a thumbs up while- wait, is he crying? I'm not using my ability unintentionally, am I?

Hizashi joins in,

_"I have questions for you."_

**"Number one, tell me who you think you are.**

**You got some nerve trying to tear my faith apart."**

_"I have questions for you."_

**"Number two, why would you try and play for a fool?**

**I should have never ever ever trusted you!"**

_"I have questions."_

At this part, Hizashi and I harmonize,

**_"Number three, why weren't you, who you swore that you would be?"_**

**"I have questions, I got questions haunting me."**

_"I have questions for you._

_I have questions for you._

_I have questions for you."_

**"I have questions."**

**_"I have questions for you."_**

That's when the music cuts off. For a moment, we are quiet.

Then...

"Heck yeah, that was amazing!" I exclaim. I turn to see Hizashi still crying, "You crying, mate?"

"No! I'm just sweating from my eyes! I will say that's the most emotional performance I have seen! Good job, Midoriya!"

"That wasn't on my to-do list. Sorry, Mic."

"Not a problem. We are slightly over time, so enjoy meme music hour! Later everyone!"

"Bye-bye!" Hizashi turns off the radio.

He spins to me, " You didn't use your ability, but damn. That's amazing, Izuku."

"Good to know. As much as I would love to chill, I need to get to work."

"Got it, Izu. And remember what said; we are here for you."

"Yip yip!"

* * *

After that, Mei announces that she has finished the arm with the programming in that I edited yesterday. We test it on a mannequin, and it fucking works. It is freaky as hell, and I have to look away sometimes, but works. However, I have to wait two weeks before wearing it.

Boo.

From there, I d some quirkless research of any I kind find. There isn't a lot, but I find what I want.

Today is also the day when I realize how much of a bitch it is to only have one day. Everything is much slower. I'll manage it. I only throw one glass, so that is something!

* * *

**DAY FOUR**

The day is slow.

Nothing significant happens in the media besides the approval rating for me going up, so bless me there.

I spend the entire day looking over hero laws. Even though I know these laws at the back of my hand, it's still useful to be refreshed!

Shouta tries to knock me out, but I lock him out because ain't no rest for the wicked!

* * *

**DAY FIVE**

This is the day that everything crumbles below me.

* * *

I'm reorganizing everything because just looking at all the information is giving me anxiety when I hear a knock on the door.

"Izuku, come here. You need to see this." Shouta says with a tone I can't read. With a sigh, I unlock and go through the door to see the teachers gathered around the television. Shouta points at the TV. The flip? I thought adult-figures were supposed to discourage this, but alright. I walk around to the back of the couch, seating multiple teachers when I see All Might on the TV. However, it's an older video of him as he's in his bronze age costume. However, the news title at the bottom makes me go pale.

**Quirkless Acceptance Rating At All Time Low**

What? No, no, no, no, no! Please be a dream!

The television's words confirm my idea as All Might speaks,

_"No. I do not believe quirkless can be heroes. It's simply too dangerous-"_

My mind blanks. I remember this interview clearly from word to word. My mom- Inko showed it to me a couple of months after I was confirmed quirkless.

I kind of repressed that memory until now. I mean, what four-year-old child wouldn't?

Those old words hurt me then, but they hurt even worst now.

You're telling me that they are more valid than all the work that I put in at our current time?

You want to hear something worst?

All Might was quirkless until he got his quirk, yet he thinks he has the right to say this shit?! NOT EVERYONE IS AS WEAK AS YOU, ALL MIGHT!

"Young Midoriya?" Those words slice through the silence. I snap out and look at Yagi.

"Shut up. You shouldn't get the right to determine what we can and can not do. You were quirkless for a while, yet you have the nerve to say this." My words are so simple, but they lack my usual energy.

"You know my reasoning-" I cut him off with laughter.

"I don't want to hear it, All Might." It takes everything not to snarl at him even though I should. All I feel is fucking anger to the point I am trembling.

I want to scream.

I want to fight.

I want to show who I am.

**Yet, I want to give up.**

I mean, what's the point, right? If they will just follow All Might's words simply because he was the number one, what chance do I have?! IT'S USELESS!

_SMACK!_

I look up with the stinging sensation on my cheek to see Shouta in front of me with a hand raised shaking, but his face reveals nothing. The fuck.

"That's not the way to go about this, Sho." I hear Hizashi reluctantly say in the background. Shouta ignores him in favor of me.

"Your dorm. Now." His stern voice carries through. Quietly, I do as asked. I can barely hear his footsteps behind me. When we enter, he closes the door behind me. I flinch at the mess of papers on my desk, and I start to head to get back to organize it when I feel him abruptly grab the back of my shirt, almost causing me to fall.

"What the hell do you want, Shouta?" I growl.

Shouta sighs, sounding more tired than usual, "I should not have hit you, but I don't regret it. Izuku, I don't want to hear what came out of your mouth ever again."

"What did I say?" Did I really pick up that muttering habit now of all times?

"I heard you saying you want to give up. Kid, you have us, but you need to let us in. Talk to me." I feel him let go, and I step back to face him.

"How am I supposed to win against All Might's words?! You see the effect it has on the ratings, and all someone had to do was dig it up! IT'S ALL MY WORK GONE, SHOUTA! NOT JUST FOR THIS WEEK BUT FOR THE ENTIRE TIME I HAVE BEEN AT UA! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO FACE THE WORLD WHEN THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME?!"

Shouta starts explaining,

"The Izuku I know is the first quirkless to get into not only a hero course but also into UA. He became a teacher assistant for how talented he is. He has defeated the Hero Killer: Stain. He managed to save two classes at a camp with his ingenuity. The Izuku I know faced the number one villain without a drop of fear to save me. He's done so much, but he doesn't seem to realize it."

I look at him with scrutiny, "Sho, I don't want to hear this. Every person has limits, including me."

"Izuku, you became a hero to become a symbol for the quirkless. Are you just going to throw that away?"

"That's not what's-!"

"That's exactly what's going on. Get out of your head for a moment and look around. Look at yourself. You need help, but you need to accept it first." That's when I notice I am crying. Damn, when was the last time I cried? I see Shouta open his arms for a hug. Sighing, I walk into him and wrap my one arm around him tightly. I remain quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"S-sorry, Shouta."

"You did nothing wrong, Izu. That's expected. Now, you need rest. Come on."

"I can put myself to sleep, hobo."

"I believe you appreciate the comfort, brat." Like I'm going to fucking admit that.

I accomplish nothing for the rest of the day!

* * *

**DAY SIX**

After my meltdown from the previous day, I get my act together today by getting all my evidence together and have Hizashi and Nezu review it.

Both agree that I did an excellent job and that there is nothing much to approve other than minor things. It still feels like I did shit, but oh well!

Just go to the scene for the day. There isn't much to explain.

Guess who is back in front of the TV again?!

"I swear to God that if someone ruined my reputation again that I am going to jump off a cliff." Shouta whacks my head.

Cementoss watches me like I am about to eat him, "We don't know yet, Midoriya. All we know is that All Might set up an interview."

"...you are fucking kidding me?"

"No, but you should watch your language."

"No. If All Might slams my reputation twice, I'm going to post his search history for the entire world to see."

"Is that legal?"

Shouta cuts in for me, "No, but he will do it anyway. Could be worst." AW, HE KNOWS ME SO WELL!

"I know where he got that idea from," Nemuri snarks. Before we can respond, the TV pops up with All Might.

_"Sir, do you still agree with you said in the video posted of you yesterday?"_ One of the interviewers ask. I sit up in my place.

All Might looks amongst the crowd as he speaks, _"No. In fact, I regret saying that now. Before Young Midoriya, I would say yes. However, after seeing what he has done, I believe it's possible. He's accomplished more than most students have at his age through determination and will-power. I have watched him work harder than anyone just to prove he is capable. I also agree with him on his interview with Present Mic; Not everyone can be a hero, but the quirk should not matter why. Instead, it should be the person's abilities of what they can and can not do. I would like to thank Young Midoriya for opening my eyes up! Now, next question!"_

I'm not paying attention anymore. I do a backflip off the couch and spin around in circles.

"YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! YAS QUEEN YAS! YAS QUEEN YAS! I HAVE PULLED THROUGH TO THE FINALE!"

I don't really notice my surroundings, but I do see Shouta smiling when he thinks I am not looking.

He should smile more often. It makes him look less like the Grinch.

Later, All Might apologizes for the drama, and I accept because we have been on good terms for some time now.

Finally, the ratings are super high! I HAVE A CHANCE!

* * *

**DAY SEVEN - DAY OF COURT**

I smash my way into the teacher's dorms,

"LET'S DO THIS, BITCHES!"


	71. Chapter 61 - WE ARE GETTING SOMEWHERE!

Before I shove you into this drama, there is something you need to know about the Hero Commission besides the fact that they suck balls by prioritizing opinions over safety.

These sorts of situations work differently compared to your standard court cases. This is mainly because the author is too damn lazy to look up all the details, but also because this involves everyone.

Yes. You are still pleading your case. However, you're arguing your case to so many more people. This is especially true in my case because I'm such a controversial figure.

Heck, I have other countries talking about me!

I basically have to prove to the world that I am beneficial to have on the field.

The best way to describe it is it's like a debate with many people rather than a court case. Heroes can leave and join the discussion anytime, but they can't do it over, let's say, the phone. They have to physically be there. Anybody on the floor can be removed at any time if their behavior becomes unprofessional or they are useless. The Hero Commission watches the whole thing and evaluate the pros and cons of accepting me. This way, they can grab as many viewpoints as possible. The Hero Commission can stop the debate at any time to ask their own questions.

This whole thing is live, so you really can't afford to fuck up.

With that out of the way, it's time!

LET'S ROLL!

* * *

It's the morning of the meeting, and I'm dressed in my Nezu cosplay but with short sleeves as wearing long sleeves is awkward with a missing arm. Actually, everything sucks with a missing limb. If I mentioned the arm for every day, that could make a chapter on its own.

I've been working on it. Have I broken more things? Of fucking course! It's not my fault that God forgot to give me impulse control when I am angry.

Honestly, if you ever wanted to feel sorry for Shouta, this is the time.

I wander into the teacher's living room.

"Sho, can you help me with my tie, please?" I mutter after attempting for ten minutes.

Shouta stands up and walks over, "About time, problem child." He snatches the tie from my hand and starts tying it.

"Can you blame me?"

"No, but you also need to learn to accept help. Kid, you can't do everything like you used to. It doesn't help to get frustrated at yourself either. There."

"I would say thank you, but I didn't want a lecture." Shouta whacks me upside the head. At this point, it's normal.

"You needed it. Do you have everything together?"

"Yeah, no need to father me."

"Making sure. Keep your head on straight; this is its own battlefield."

"I know, I know. God damn, let me run my show." Shouta pulls me into a hug suddenly. "Stop ruining my fucking street cred!"

"No."

I hear a soft giggle in the background until Nemur speaks up, "That's gone out the window. This is such a cute brother bond! It really turns me on!" That makes me push Shouta away.

I glare her down, "What the fuck, Nemuri? They only do that in Alabama!"

"Oh my gosh, he even has the glare down! Look, Zashi!" Nemuri explains as she laughs away.

Hizashi looks from the couch and bursts out laughing as well, "You're right! Izu, please don't do that there!"

I huff, "Bullies. I do what the fuck I want because that's what they are getting."

"You have to be somewhat reasonable."

"I can do that while being an ass! Now, where's Nezu?"

Right when I need him, his annoying voice fills the air, "Here I am! Are you ready to change society, Izuku?"

"That wasn't on the to-do list until a little later in my life, but I guess I'm getting it over with."

"Of course! Izuku and I probably should head out." Nezu hops on my shoulder, "I assume I will see you all at the debate at one point?"

Most of the teachers nod.

Shouta adds, "Don't expect us to come on the floor, but we are there for support."

I chuckle, "How cute. See ya'll later with my license! Come on, CAT. Bring the case." CAT meows behind me as I hear it move behind me.

When I step out of the teacher's dorms, I see class 1-A standing outside.

I look at them with confusion, "Uh, what is this for? Aren't ya'll suppose to be preparing for class?"

Iida steps to the front of the children, "We have come here to wish you good luck on your case, and we hope to see you with us tomorrow!"

"YOU BETTER MAKE IT, DEKU!" Kacchan screams from the back.

Despite having the principal of UA on my shoulder, that doesn't stop me from saying, "Suck my dick, Kacchan. However, thank you for being here! I shall not disappoint."

Nezu shakes his head at my comment, "We appreciate you being here, but we need you to become heroes now with everything that is going on. Izuku will catch up, but you need to stay on track."

"YES, SIR!" The class exclaims as they head back to their dorm.

Nezu chuckles, "You have a strong class, Izuku."

"I know. Let's get this bullshit over with!" With that, we make our way to the location of the debate.

* * *

I know this is a big thing, but I didn't expect the scale of it to be massive. There are so many cameras, microphones, and heroes ready to slam their opinions in.

Fucking me.

Currently, the debate area is empty as they don't want heroes just chilling in there. A line of heroes wait at the gate to be let in while others sit with the media in the audience.

To give you an idea of the size of this, I had to go around the fucking back to get in. I'm waiting in the hall away from everyone else with Nezu to get in.

"This is going to be a bitch fest mess, huh?" I ask Nezu. He nods solemnly.

"What has humanity become?" Nezu asks with a sad tone.

"A Mcfucking croissant on the floor."

Nezu sighs, "I will never get your references, Midoriya." He has to call me by my family name because it's formal.

"Fucking learn to meme, rat."

"That place is scary."

"Closest thing to heaven that I got." Nezu shakes his head.

After a few minutes of waiting, a voice echoes through the intercom system,

**"Midoriya Izuku, you may now enter."**

Oh wait, that's the Hero Commission's President Lady! We don't know her name! We just know she exists.

Taking a deep breath, I enter the battlefield with CAT after me. I drop Nezu off at his seat with the work before I stand in front of the President and face the crowd with my best smile, "Hello, everybody! I am Midoriya Izuku, a hero-course student and teacher assistant at UA. Let's get this show started!" With that, I go to my seat.

Now, for anyone who knows anything about politics, you're probably slamming your head on the desk because that's unprofessional.

LOOK, THE MOMENT I CAME INTO EXISTANCE IS THE MOMENT PROFESSIONALISM IS OUT THE WINDOW!

Okay, but seriously, Nezu told me to be myself but calmer because that is who I am. I still need to be mature, but with a twist.

Confusing, right?

The President clears her throat, "Last week, Midoriya Izuku lost his license due to the media being largely unsupportive of the decision for him to become a hero. This is mainly due to his quirkless status. Today, Midoriya and other heroes will be debating the pros and cons of him being a hero. Before the debate may start, we would like to show Midoriya's stats gathered from multiple events if Midoriya allows us. In addition, he will make his statement."

"Go right on ahead," I reply despite having no idea what they are.

For those who don't know, stats for heroes are the same as Pokemon stats. Every hero (and some villains if well known) has one, but not every hero goes around talking about it. These stats are mainly used to decide who goes where as well as additional information, but they never post that out there as it includes a hero's weakness and all that jazz. They also can be changed at any time, whether for good or bad. Typically, these are not given until you are on the field, but I'm an exception in this case.

Would I rely on it? No, but it gives you a rough estimate, I guess. I have referenced it a couple of times, but I have never gone into detail about it.

On the board behind the President, my stats pop up. I will explain each of these after the fact.

Oh, and something you should know is that this is based purely on my body with a quirk if it had one. The gadgets are not allowed! That would be in the additional information section.

**Midoriya Izuku**

**Power: 1/5 E**

**Speed: 4/5 B**

**Technique: 6/5 S**

**Intelligence: 6/5 S+**

**Cooperativeness: 2/5 D**

WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I GOT THE MINIMUM SCORE FOR POWER?! IF ANYTHING, COOPERATIVENESS AND POWER SHOULD BE SWITCHED AROUND!

Well, anyway, let's get to explaining.

Power is how much damage one can do to someone or their surroundings. Endeavor has an S+ in this category because he can literally set the place on fire. Also, off-topic, but apparently I have a lower power score then Nezu. Explain that to me.

Speed is how fast you can move around in a fight and in general. Gran Torino has an S with his quirk Jet, though I believe it should be an S+ because he is one of the fastest heroes in the world. DAMN, THE WORK YOU HAVE TO DO FOR A PLUS! MEANWHILE, ALL MIGHT HAS A FUCKING S+ THERE! The only reason I'm not using him is because he has an S in everything somehow.

Technique is how tactical someone is. In other words, how they come up with a plan to complete a goal. Shouta actually has an S+ in it, so go Eraserhead! NOT FUCKING ALL MIGHT THOUGH, SO CHOKE ON HIS SCARF, ALL MIGHT!

Intelligence is how knowledgable someone is. Nezu literally has an intelligence quirk, so he has an S. What's interesting is that they gave me an S+, so I'm smarter than him apparently.

Cooperativeness is how well you work with other people. I have no idea who has an S rank, but whoever that is is a damn pushover.

In general, my stats are pretty decent. I can hear the media talking about it aloud because it's pretty comparable to some heroes. The thing that might be surprising is it's rare AF for someone to get more than one S rank. The only person I know that has that is All Might, so I made my way up there somehow!

"Midoriya, you may do your opening statement. You have five minutes." The President states as she leans back in her seat. I hop up from my position and face the crowd. Softly, I ask CAT to open the case for me.

"With All Might, our Symbol of Peace, officially retiring this year, now is the time to consider an army of heroes instead of focusing on one. All Might was a wonderful hero, but he created one of the most substantial flaws in our system that I like to call the Stick Flaw. Society relied on him so much that, when he stepped down, the crime rate shot up to the highest that we have seen even before All Might's time.

This is also the time that a lot of heroes are retiring. You heard me right. If you have looked in the newspaper recently, you have noticed heroes retiring left and right not because of injury but for an unknown reason.

The reason is because they are overwhelmed.

All the weight that All Might used to carry is now slammed on heroes, and it's too much. It's disappointing, but it's the truth. We're only human, after all.

Now is the time for all heroes to become one rather than relying on one. That doesn't mean we should be sending out everything. It stills needs to be quality over quantity despite some heroes (Death Arms and Mount Lady) falling through somehow.

What does this have to do with me?

I believe that I am a powerful asset for heroes not only on the field but behind the scenes as well.

In the past months that I have been under Principal of UA Nezu's tutorage, I have completed over 500 minor cases, some of which ended up being more significant than what it seems. If you look at the information from the closed cases, most of them state that damage was prevented because of my ideas.

I have also been involved in two major cases, one that has recently closed due to the leader being arrested, and the League of Villains case.

Oh, and I'm the most wanted by the League of Villains! Who else can nail at that?

If the villains consider me a threat, I'm doing something right as a hero. If you take away my hero license, you are giving them a chance to rise. I am considered a threat, no matter my position.

Before I let the debate start, I would like to direct the attention towards the most prominent matters; my missing arm and my ethics. Let's start with the easier of the two, my arm."

I walk over to the case I asked CAT to open earlier and pull out the matt black robotic arm Mei built for me, and let me tell you; it's a fucking beauty. It looks like a robotic arm should, but from the test, it runs as smooth as butter. It doesn't even make annoying sounds when it does move! It's the same size as my other arm, and it only operates as an arm. I don't need to be shooting flame throwers from the bitch. I push the prosthetic into my missing right arm.

Typically speaking, I should not be using the prosthetic till next week, especially when the skin had to be grafted on, but I need to show this. I mutter 'connect,' and green lights appear on the knuckles.

I wave to the crowd with it, "This is my new arm! It operates the same as one attached to your body would except more strength and no pain. Of course, I can fight without the arm, but in case you're unsupportive of amputees which, first off, you're a jerk, but second, this is proof." The whole time, the arm moves around like it should because I talk with my entire body like the overdramatic fuck I am. To further prove the arm, I grab a stack of papers with it and lift it easily. After that demonstration, I put it back in the case.

I face the audience, "The second problem is my ethics, "At this, I chuckle, "I am the first to admit I don't have any of that. However, I mean this in the way of my morals. I'm more than willing to kill a villain if it means I get to save an innocent. I will prioritize lives even if it means I have to kill others. If a hero can't make that decision, I believe they should drop it now.

I want to save lives while giving people justice like a hero should. Is that too much to ask for?"

With that, I sit back down.

The President watches me for a moment before facing the heroes, "The debate may begin."

FINALLY! LET'S DO THIS SHIT!

I would show ya'll this part, but it gets petty. I'll show the cool dramatic parts that make me look good, though!

Also, someone, please get Mount Lady off the floor.

* * *

"I met Midoriya during the Sludge Villain attack. Midoriya ran into the attack, threw a knife at the slime who had a citizen inside, and struck it in the eye. He was unable to get the other boy involved out. Afterward, he spoke disrespectfully of the other heroes involved." Death Arms explains to the masses.

"Obviously, you were doing nothing. I at least did something. The sludge would not have been able to use the knife as an effective weapon, and I have enough confidence in my abilities to strike. I was about to attack the other eye when All Might came, so don't try to cut the story off. At most, it gave the boy involved seconds of air and All Might the time he needed to get to the location and end the attack. Then, you had the nerve to compliment the boy who was using his quirk that kept you away from saving him while lecturing me." Oh, how pleasant it feels to burn Death Arms into a goddamn crisp again!

"Then tell us what you would have done with our quirks." CERTAINLY!

"Let's see, you could have grabbed his eye, ripped it out as a distraction, and take the chance to grab the citizen. Your arms have the strength to do that. Mount Lady could have picked up the slime without a problem and at least get it out of the immediate area while removing the boy. Kamui Woods was there, I believe, and he could have attempted to use his quirk on the slime to separate."

"Those are all risky-"

"That's the job of a hero is to be risky in order to save others, right? Not reckless, but they need to save citizens no matter what."

That shut him up! Oh, the satisfaction!

* * *

It had been four hours with one damn ten minute break, and my voice is raw. However, I think I see the light!

Either that or I have finally gone insane. Right now, Nezu has taken over for me.

"I want to fight him then. I never saw him fight when I worked with him, but I ain't letting a kid on the field unless he can defeat me." A voice suddenly interrupts. I look up to see Rock Lock.

Nezu smiles, "That shouldn't be a problem for him!" OH WOW, THE CONFIDENCE THIS DOGGY THING HAS FOR ME!

"Come on, Midoriya. We will take this outside. You aren't allowed to use CAT or your new arm. Only what you have on you now."

I shrug, "Alright, then." I follow Rock Lock outside, and everyone crowds up. I go on one side of the makeshift field while he goes on the other. I dig in my pocket to find my pocket knife.

Eh, I can throw that at him as long as the blade isn't out!

I look at my opponent; honestly, I got someone easy. I just can't let him touch me unless I want him to freeze me in place. He gets in his fighting position, and I get ready to run at him.

Rock Lock says out loud, "Someone do a countdown."

Someone does it, but I don't know who.

Three.

Two.

One.

Go!

As soon as I hear that, I run directly at Rock Lock. Right when he goes for a right punch, I duck to his right side and throw the closed knife at his head. When he goes to move out of the way, I kick his legs from under him to force him to fall face-first into the street. I jump on top of him, hearing a groan from him as I pin him.

The count-down goes and...

"Midoriya Izuku is the winner!"

I get off of Rock Lock and offer a hand, "Nice round. I know you're probably more focused on rescue, but you should learn some fighting ability. I recommend Stain at the prison."

Rock Lock nods, grabs my hand, stands up, "You have my vote. Don't get too cocky."

"I won't," I face the crowd, "And that's how you go plus-ultra!" And you don't confront someone who was trained by fucking Eraserhead and Nezu.

* * *

Two more fucking hours and the Hero Commission finally ends the debate!

The President of the Hero Commission stands from her seat, "May the heroes return to the other side, please," Once the heroes go to their side, she faces me,

"Midoriya Izuku, it has been determined by the Hero Commission that you may have your hero license back. You may return to the field without any help. We believe that you can become a pro-hero now with your expertise as you continue to stay in the hero course due to the considerable troubles we are having.

However, you are on your own. The Hero Commission is unwilling to pay for you or provide you insurance as you do not directly follow under the law of a hero, but other hero agencies may. When you have proven yourself further and fight this law, the Hero Commission will start offering a salary and insurance. Is this understood?"

Nezu warned me about this. In general, it's a trash deal! However, I really don't care about the moment because I am at least getting my license back to go further!

I give a huge smile as I stand up, "As long as I get to help, that's all that matters! I will come back and fight that later! Thank you very much!"

Oh my gosh, I manage to get the President to smile for a moment! I swear on Shouta's coffee I did!

"Understood, Midoriya. This debate has ended."

* * *

I look at my new hero licenses on the walk back with Nezu on my shoulder.

You heard me right. Licenses.

Apparently, they were more than willing to give me two because I am willing to go above and underground.

Yeah, they need that much help. That's scary.

I am still Virus underground, just with my face having my underground helmet instead of my face. To the public, I'm known as Midoriya with my face. I can go back and change that later, but I don't know yet.

"Hey Nezu, did you tell them to make two licenses?" I ask Nezu as we approach UA.

"No. The Hero Commission did that on their own, Izuku." He replies.

"I mean, makes my life easier, I guess."

"It should protect you much better than you were before. However, it's worrying that they need to send someone so young in."

"Better me than anyone else."

"That's true, but still. I hope I don't have to worry about other students going through this."

"I don't think you have any other quirkless students."

"You know what I mean, Izuku."

"Yeah."

The rest of the walk is quiet as I put my licenses away, and we enter UA.

I drop Nezu off at his office, head to the teacher's lounge, and burst in screaming,

"GUESS WHO IS A HERO AGAIN?!"


	72. Chapter 62 - Mending Shit Together

There is so much to explain that I almost want to cry. Actually, I almost did cry when I learned everything.

See, children? This is why you don't drown in your work! Otherwise, the world will leave you behind!

Let's start with the most important: the League of Villains case.

The LOV case has improved dramatically since I last was involved, and, for once, my information came into use. After a lot of connections, I figured out that Kurogiri has been walking into a forest at different times. Kurogiri, one of the major problems, was arrested recently, and they have been trying to question him. However, it did come with a significant consequence. Gran Torino was on the mission, and while on the job, they encountered another member of the LOV named Gigantomachia.

Apparently, this dude was chilling in the woods and was waiting to be used by the central leader. At least, what I gathered, he sounds like a faithful servant. That doesn't make him a pushover, though. The mission was almost a failure because of him. I am just glad we have something.

Now we know titans are a thing! Get the gear, honey!

Speaking of cases, I was given a new vital case alongside a stack the height of me of minor matters, and I nearly cried when I was given.

It's the fucking Gentle Criminal case! I LOVE GENTLE CRIMINAL! HE'S LIKE AN ILLEGAL VERSION OF ME BUT DUMBER!

Gentle Criminal is a villain who has been popping up on Herotube recently by having his sidekick La Brava record him doing his evil deeds like robbing a grocery store. He isn't violent while doing it. At most, Gentle incapacitates them temporarily so he can leave. He's rather simplistic about it, but he can avoid heroes.

Sadly, I have a job to do.

After some intense research, I found his name to be Tobita Danjuro. He is 32 years old. He was initially going to become a hero, but due to his way of thinking, he kept failing the provisional exam as well as classes. He was forced to become a part-time worker, but that doesn't mean he gave up on his dreams. One day, he saw a man falling from a window swing and tried to help them with his quirk. However, he didn't think it all the way through, got the man injured, and he got a strike with a hefty fine. Obviously, after bullshit like that, his parents kicked him out. He became a freeter, and, eventually, who he is!

Gentle Criminal's quirk is Elasticity. Anything Gentle touches turns into a bendy flexible material. And when I mean, I mean anything including air. It's a rather useful quirk, but you have to be careful with it because it's bouncy.

Additional information on the case is that I realized is that he attacks places that are currently having problems with customers. What do I mean by that? Well, take that grocery store robbery, for example. After researching that place, it turns out that they were having problems with expired food, and promised to improve on it.

They never did. Bitch, I would do the same thing over food. This is why I love Gentle. Shouta disapproves of my interest in him, but oh well.

In addition, the quality of tea he drinks before the deed shows how large the incident is. Alright then.

I found nothing about La Brava besides that she is the camera lady and the person who posts the videos. It's interesting because I can never link them up. Well, I can get a location. However, it's absolutely randomized, so she has to be able to hack.

The biggest clue I have is that his next incident is going to be massive. After some connecting the dots, I figure he's probably going to attack the cultural event at UA or something else major like that.

Yay! Hear the sarcasm!

Okay, I'm almost done talking about Gentle. I just have a question.

How the fuck does the man have so many dislikes? Like, in his recent video, he has over 700 dislikes and one like. We know that one like comes from me.

While we are on the topic of the UA cultural festival, it's in two fucking weeks! The cultural festival is a time for students to show off their abilities while entertaining the audience. Unforntually, everyone else really doesn't want this to happen with everything going on. The Hero Commission came in and tried to stop Nezu.

Nezu, being the hard-ass rat he is, said no. Thankfully, they came to the conclusion that if one thing happens, the whole thing shuts down. They also can't allow media and visitors to come in, so it's just a school thing. Probably for the better.

And Gentle might be attacking this? Great, I have to stop it beforehand. Ugh! At least I have an idea of how to do it.

Anyway, every class has to do something, including my class. What did the psychos decide to do?

A band concert.

. . .

Mhm. You read that right, folks.

Look, we have to make this fricking epic because some students are blaming us for making UA dangerous. To that, I say they are invalid, and they suck my pee-pee.

From what Ochako has told me, there is a lot planned. If they can go through multiple villain attacks, I believe they can pull this shit off.

We have Jiro who making the music while teaching kids (bless you, woman), Ashido teaching everyone how to dance, and a special effects team. For anyone curious about my role, I am singing and dancing! I'm not the lead singer as Jiro has that, but I do have my own little part, and I echo her. Oh, and CAT is needed for something.

I also plan on starting shit there, so this is going to be grand.

The last major thing that affects me is the fact that I get some anxiety from seeing fire now.

I mean, that's expected. I literally had my arm burned off. I thought it would be a minor thing because I don't know what trauma is. Apparently, I do.

How did I figure this out?

The first thing that sent off the red flag was that whenever Todoroki used his fire-quirk, I could fucking feel my heart rate pounding. It's not a pleasant feeling. I could still operate, but it was harder. Logically, I thought I would get used to it.

Nope.

Remember that rulebook I set on fire in the middle of the teacher's lounge? It's was still going after all this time. Anyway, I came in, and I can't tell you what happened to be honest. I became detached in a way? Shouta had to pull me in my room to get me snap out of it. I kept staring at the fire, and I wouldn't move. That fire is now removed from the building and locked away somewhere.

Yeah, something else to work on. A fire quirk is pretty common, so I can't stop because of that.

I believe that's everything you need to know. You will learn the rest of what happened throughout the chapter.

To the actual story!

* * *

"So much to do, so much to see, so much to ruin!" I sing as I walk into the teacher's living room. As it's early morning, most of the teachers are sleeping.

That doesn't mean all of them are, though!

"In this whole new world!" I hear Hizashi sing from the shared kitchen. I walk to the kitchen and give him a strange look.

"Of all thing things you could have come up with, you came up with that?"

"Someone has to balance your sadistic tendencies with something nice!"

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"I guess that's valid?"

"It is valid!"

"Yeah, yeah. What are you doing anyway?"

"Making breakfast. Would you like some-?"

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

At this point, Nemuri walks in tired as I believe she had patrol last night, "I love you, but shut up, Zu. Too early to be this loud."

"It's only early if you look at it like that! If you didn't sleep, it's just a time for you!"

"Whatever. Zashi, are you making me some?"

"I can," Hizashi replies as he starts more.

"Thanks, babe."

"I'm a taken gay man."

"Just keep telling yourself that. At least let me in-" Hizashi cuts Nemuri before she can finish. Damn. Now, I am curious. However, with her, it probably has something to do with a threesome or something like that.

"SO IZUKU, WHAT ARE YOU BRIGHT PLANS FOR TODAY?!" I see Nemuri huff as she sits down. Your problem, lady.

I hum as I organize everything in my head, "I need to go to RG to have my arm checked. If it's good, I can go to Mei and wear my prosthetic to get used to it. Then, Eri is supposed to be coming over to UA, so I'll be with her for the day probably. Oh, and I need to talk to Mom tonight, so it's a busy day!"

Mirio, Shouta, and I visited Eri the other day, and let me tell you that the hospital room is still trash. I felt sorry for the kid, so I made the bright idea to invite her to the cultural festival to get out of the grungy room. I was quick to get approval from Nezu, but he wants her to get used to being around people, thus why she is coming today. However, Eri must be with either Mirio, Shouta, or me the whole time. AKA Mirio and Shouta because I am not trusted with children for some reason.

It might also be useful to note that Mom has been moved onto the UA campus successfully, and she now lives in a little cabin in the forest.

Both of them look up at me with my last comment.

Hizashi observes me for a moment before saying, "Bring Sho with you, please. That way, he can act as a mediator between the two."

"He has his own shit to do. Mom and I need to figure this out myself. Nemuri, you have been seeing my mom. How is she?" Nemuri looks up at me with surprise. Yes, I am calling you out.

Nemuri sits up, "Do I want to know how you know that?"

"I have eyes everywhere. Now, answer." She mumbles something about me becoming Nezu before answering.

"She's fine, if not a little depressed. I understand both sides. Midoriya-san wants to protect you because she is your mother, but you also want to fight for who you are. You two have to negotiate on that."

"...when, in all this time you have known me, have you ever seen me negotiate on something?"

"You just do what you want, but now is the time to start doing that."

"I should have just become a vigilante. Then I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"You do that anyway."

"Not now! Let's be honest: If I did whatever I want, I would have taken over the Hero Commission and transformed it into one heck of a system."

Hizashi loudly places a plate of food in front of me to shut us up, "Off-topic. True, but off-topic. Izuku, you know Shouta is going to figure it out and force you to bring him- are you even listening? I should have waited until after to give it to him."

Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food.

Nemuri chuckles, "You were asking for it."

As soon as I am finished, Hizashi starts again, "Now that you are listening, you should know that Shouta will figure it out and make you bring up."

I look at him with curiosity, "What makes you think he will figure it out?"

"I'll tell him myself." Shit. That wasn't in the equation.

"That's called being a snitch."

"And you think I care? Jeez, get your head in the game, Izuku!"

I hear a door open along with a groan, "Do you three know how to be quiet?"

Why did you have to come now, Shouta?

Oh, Hizashi wasn't lying about being a snitch, "Sho, the midget is going to see his mother tonight."

"HOLD THE PHONE, MIDGET?! I AM PAST THE HEIGHT STANDARD OF BEING A MIDGET, AND YOU SAY I'M OUT OF THE GAME?! MAYBE YOU'RE IN THE WRONG PLAYING FIELD!" The other teachers can wake up, but nobody can call me a midget!

Shouta disregards that comment, "Is that right, brat?"

"Yes. What's it to you?"

"I'm coming with."

"Why?"

"So you don't screw up the relationship further."

"Can we just say that my mom and I are both horrible at being sensitive because of others and end it there? It runs in the family."

"No. You're mother at least knows way better than you."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You have insulted every person in my school, intentionally and unintentionally. I think that says it all."

"If you shut up, I'll let you watch the show."

"And interfering if necessary."

"I'll let you believe that. Recovery Girl should be in her office by now, so I need to get my arm checked out despite being legal to do so."

"You've done surgery on yourself. You have lost that right."

"It's a duty if it's for survival!" I ignore Shouta as I head to Recovery Girl.

* * *

Good to know that Recovery Girl is as salty as ever! I think I am more likely to get a concussion from her than from hero work.

Not that I plan on doing that anytime soon, but I digress.

As it turns out, I can now wear and test my new arm! However, I can only wear it for an hour a day unless I want to irritate the bitch.

Oof.

Luckily, Mei has no life, so she is already in the support lab this morning!

"Oh, Izuku! Did we finally get permission for you to wear it?!" Mei asks as she zooms to retrieve it.

"You know we would do this anyway, but yeah, I did."

"I don't want to be banned from the lab for a stupid reason, so you can't blame me!"

"I can blame anyone for anything, and you can't do shit about it."

"True! Now, I worked on the mechanics, as you asked. It should operate the same while being quieter, but I need you to test it! I also added a sleeve that goes up your arm. That way, you have more support, especially when you do the tricks you do. Take off your top!" Mei comes out with my robotic arms, and I can see the black sleeve with metal that she is talking about. As it turns out, she added something that acts like a top part of a shirt to my other arm, so it's even less likely to fall off. Besides that., it doesn't look much different.

"Damn, lady, don't rush a man. I'm down a hand over here, "I huff as I unbutton everything and take it off. That takes forever, by the way. Then, Mei hooks me up with the arm, and I can already see that we will need something simpler, "Mei, I need to be able to do this by myself, who has one arm."

"I know! I will work on that. We need to get the workings right first, mister! You should know me! Now, I need to test as many everyday things as possible!"

I do a lot of things every day, ranging from fighting to cooking to building shit.

The robotic arm does have a few advantages. Unlike my actual arms, it doesn't fidget, so it's easier to screw things in, hold a gun, and things of that nature. It also packs more of a punch literally, making it convenient to use in a fight. This gives me an idea for CAT, but I'll program that in later. Overall, it does everything great, if not better!

However, it does have some downfalls. First, it still hurts my existing arm to carry heavyweight objects. It can, but it risks breaking the bone I have left. Speaking of the upper arm, it sweats. This leads to it becoming slippery and unstable. If I use it for too long, it hurts like hell. Finally, and what I consider the biggest flaw is the grip. It still grips like a normal hand, but because it is mechanics, it is much stronger.

Why would this be an issue?

I can break things accidentally if I grip too hard, especially when I am pissed or surprised. To give you an example, if Shouta is to jump me as he sometimes does and I grab him with my robotic hand, I could break his wrist with the grip. I have to be very careful about that. I need to touch people with my left, not my right. Not that I want to contact people anyway, but it's part of the job.

Oh, and stick to throwing knives with my left hand.

After some practicing, I remove the arm and get shoved out of the support lab as Mei has to build her invention for the cultural festival.

Alright then.

I check the time and realize that it's time to go pick up Eri!

* * *

You know, it's my first time looking at the behind-the-scenes of the cultural festival, and damn is it busy! I don't blame Eri for being overwhelmed! Mirio thankfully is much better at children than me, so he is willing to lead her around and explain everything. I just keep close behind because she wants me around for some reason.

I also learn some things.

A, and less important: Nemuri is leading Nezu around. The poor woman.

B, and more important: Some students are against class 1-A because we bring trouble to UA? What?

EXCUSE ME, WE DON'T GO KNOCKING ON VILLAIN'S DOOR ON HALLOWEEN AND ASK, "HEY, FUCKING TRICK US! WE LIKE SUFFERING!" WE JUST HAVE SHITTY LUCK, SO THOSE PEOPLE CAN SUCK OUR DICKS UNTIL THEY SEE THE FUCKING SHOW WE HAVE TO ACT THROUGH!

Sorry, I needed a rage moment. Oh, and please imagine me slamming my hand on the table after each word on the last sentence because that's the closest thing to clapping I can get.

That's the worst thing about losing an arm. I can't clap anymore! And if I try clapping with my new limb, I'll just clap my hand clean off!

C: Eri is like a smaller and better version of Shouta. She doesn't smile, which is bad for a kid her age. She doesn't express much. However, she at least is always clean and doesn't attempt to be an edgy teenager at 31.

Eri seems alright with the whole thing at most. She isn't against it. She's intrigued by what I see, but I don't know how to read emotions, so don't ask me. By the time Eri is set to go back to the hospital, it's sundown.

I need to face Mom.

As I am unwilling to see her in the fucking UA tuxedo thing, I switch to casual wear of t-shirt and jeans quickly because I hope to sneak out before Shouta notices. I grab a box of tissues before attempting to retreat out of the teacher's dorm through my other exit.

Shouta knew I was going to do this. He waits outside, leaning against the wall next to the door. When he sees me, he sits up, "Knew you would try this."

I scoff, "I'll try the roof next time."

"I just want to help, problem child."

"And I just want to figure this out myself. That's not working out, problem adult." I start walking to the forest, not bothering to check if Shouta is following me because he is.

"I'm not going to interfere. I'm just there for emergencies."

"Do you not trust me with this shit?"

"I don't. You lack a certain part that prevents you from being a human being. Logically, you can do this, but you might do it the wrong way. Think of me as a mediator if nothing else."

"Good to know." I know Shouta is trying to help, but sometimes, like most teenagers, I want him to fuck off and go bang Hizashi instead or something. Or sleep. LOGICALLY, he should be sleeping instead of doing this because LOGICALLY his sleeping schedule is shit.

Yes, I am salty. I probably need a couple of hours of rest tonight to recover from shit as I have been skipping out. I'll consider it.

Eventually, we arrive at the little cottage in the forest, and damn. Nezu really set it up for her. It's larger than I expected. Heck, it even has a little garden for her to take care of! I don't know how he knew her hobby was gardening, but I digress.

I walk up to the door and knock. Mom is quick to open, and she looks horrible. Don't call me out now because she really does! She seems like a mom-version of Shouta. That's a dreadful thing, by the way. Have you seen Shouta?

Anyway, when she sees me, her eyes light up, and a small smile creeps on her face, but she remains calm, "Izuku, baby. And Shouta, hi. How are you doing?"

I offer her a smile because I do miss her even if there is still some spite there. We are here to fix our problems, after all, "I'm good. May we come in? We need to talk." Mom's facial expression changes. I see her look at my missing arm, and that makes it worst.

Oh boy.

"Of course. Come in. Would you two like anything?" She asks as we walk in. Immediately, her BIG puppy runs up and starts jumping on us.

"Can I request the dog off? You've been giving it growth hormones? I think it's growing too fast." Something Nezu taught me: Always start the casual conversation. Should I follow another dog's advice? No, but I am doing it anyway.

Mom chuckles, "Izuku, that's how fast a dog normally grows."

"Jeez, it's going to be bigger than me at this point!" Mom thankfully takes the doggy outside.

"He is not. Dogs don't grow that big."

"Hound Dog looks otherwise." Mom has a questionable look. She isn't as well-informed about heroes as I am.

Shouta sighs, "Kid, Hound Dog is a human with a dog quirk."

"But I am on the right track?" He just shakes his head. Mom leads us to the much larger living room where there are a couch and multiple armchairs. I sit on the cleanest part of the sofa, Shouta settles next to me, and Mom takes armchair. I don't bother with dramatic silence, so I get straight to the point,

"Mom, I care about you very much, and I want you in my life again. However, I also need to do this. I need to prove myself to the world for the others so we can stop being pushed around so much. I get this is scary. Well, if I could feel fear, I would. Rephrase, I know this is supposed to be scary. Your only son is willingly throwing his life out there for others, and every time I go to the hospital, you probably have a heart attack.

However, I promise I will do whatever I can to stay alive. I don't plan on being removed from the game anytime soon. I have shit to do before that. Even then, I still have to torture Shouta over here. If you don't support me, I understand, but know that I will still continue this path until the end."

There is silence for a minute, and I am fidgeting as I can't sit still for damn.

Eventually, Mom looks up at me and sighs, "I know, Izuku. I will be honest that when I recommended the idea, I was being selfless. Maybe a little idiotic for how rebellious you are. It hurts to see you hurt. It doesn't help that the world is constantly slamming you down because of who you are, and all I want to do is hide you away. I know you wouldn't let me do that, but I know I wasn't there to support you during the case, but I want to be there for you now. I love you very much, and I can't have you out there without a mother's support. Will you accept me back in your life, Izuku?"

I can help but laugh, "Damn, you didn't have to be that dramatic- ow, fuck Shouta! Ignoring the asshole beside me, of course!" Mom shakes her head at our interaction, but she holds a smile.

"I'm proud of you, Izuku." I look up with stars in my eyes. Finally, praise!

"Thanks, Mom! I will remain forever salty about the situation, but I can overlook it."

With that, Mom and I spend the rest of the evening catching up. Shouta decides that I won't fuck shit up anymore, so he leaves to go grade or whatever teachers do.

When I return back to the dorms, I am much better now with one less person on the salt list. It will take time to reform the relationship to what we had, but we shall manage!


	73. Chapter 63 - Least Dramatic Chapter

It's the day of the cultural festival, you fucking stalkers! The day where Shouta can't stop me from eating all I want!

Oh, and the perfect place to cause trouble.

Let me tell you: I have invested WAY too much of my time and energy into this! I did all of the cases for today ahead of time (by ahead of time, I mean, I spent the whole night doing them), so I can do today without any interruptions. I have huge plans for today to the point that I don't know how I managed to sneak this past Maijima, but I did! That's all that matters!

Basically, there is a lot of shit to do and start today.

And it all starts at four o'clock in the morning by making candy apples with passion!

"PUT ME ON YOUR SHELF!

DISCIPLINE MYSELF!

DON'T LET THE SPARKS DIE OUT!

SHATTERING EVERYTHING!

THAT HAS REFLECTIONS OF-" That's when the music cuts off. I spin around to see Shouta having unplugged my radio. He holds the plug and glares me down like I just destroyed his favorite sleeping bag, "What gives, mate?!"

"I am trying to rest when the obnoxious brat next door starts screaming a song at four in the morning. I'll let you figure out the problem." Shouta growls out.

. . .

"AW, YOU WANTED TO JOIN! CAT, PUT IT BACK-!"

"I will shutdown CAT if you play that ridiculous song."

"Uh, CAT, do a backflip!" CAT meows and does just that. Impressive, right?

Shouta watches me with a sigh, "You should be sleeping."

"It's not my fault you decided to tell Maijima to specifically not soundproof the wall between us."

"It was to make sure you weren't staying up doing something like this!" Oh shit, he is pissed. I woke up the dumpster driver at the wrong time.

"And you thought you could prevent that somehow? That's the biggest joke since Trump went into the office."

"Kid, sleep."

"Adult, no."

"What are you even doing?"

"I'm working bitch!" I make sure to sing it.

"On?"

"Candy apples!" He raises an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise!"

Shouta leans heavily against the wall, looking like he is about to pass out, "Did you even sleep?"

"If you consider blinking sleeping as it involves closing your eyes, I am always sleeping."

"So none."

"Whatever you want to believe in, Sho."

"Do you have any cases to do today?"

"Nope! I did them all last night!" I watch him nod slowly.

"Since you can't seem to take care of yourself, you're with me tonight."

"No."

"Izuku, you told me you were going to sleep multiple times the past couple of weeks but didn't because of work. You are 16. You are pushing yourself with all this. Have you even looked at yourself?"

"Why would I?"

"You look horrible."

"Wow, the confidence booster I needed!"

"Izuku...I'm just going to say it; I'm worried." Shouta, this is supposed to be a fun chapter! Not an angst chapter! Fine, whatever. However, that's the most straight-forward he has been about this kind of thing, so I'll give him points.

"About?" Shouta sighs at my comment.

"Your mental health. You've been through a lot of shit, and you haven't slowed down. I am asking you to take care of yourself and to feel free to talk to us. Take a couple of days to break."

"This seems sudden."

"I have been planning on talking to you about this eventually. It just appeared now."

"If it chills your nuts, fine."

Shouta shakes his head, "I am going to hope you are taking this seriously. You're still with me tonight."

"Yeah yeah, let me make my apples!"

"Just be quiet and let one of us sleep."

"Rock-a-bye baby, time to sleep tight-" My beautiful singing gets interrupted by Shouta slamming the door.

Salty!

Back to work, folks!

* * *

**Eight In The Morning**

Bless, the sun is out! After I made those candy apples, I went to the support lab with Mei to inspect our inventions to make sure they didn't take a shit on us overnight. As I am a support course student, I have to show something off. I might as well do a show with my new arm! Because of the timing, that means I have to dance and do my morning assignment one arm less.

At least I have Mister Stub.

Currently, I am chilling on top of a seemingly abandoned building in my public hero costume (readjusted with one sleeve fixed comfortably). Why?

I am capturing Gentle Criminal and La Brava. Remember that significant incident that I said the two were going to do? That's today! With my wonderful intelligence, I figured out the first place they were going was this place!

You see, Gentle Criminal and La Brava are known for going to drink a quality of tea based on the size of their operation. As they have reported this is the biggest one yet, I figured they were going to get some nice-ass tea. I decided to go to the best tea person I know besides Nezu Momo and pick her brain.

This abandoned shop serves the best tea. That's an oxymoron if I have ever heard of one!

With all that explained, what's the plan?

I'm trapping them. No dramatic fight. Nothing amusing. I'm just trapping them.

Look, I know that's what everyone wants. Some heroes even extend fights just for media coverage! However, my first goal is to prevent death, injury, and damage. That's why I focus on intelligence rather than patrol. It allows me to reduce all that by substantial numbers.

Less death, injury, and damage mean less of a headache for the rest of us.

I set up a contraption above the door, which was a bitch with one arm but thank above for feet, that drops a quick-suppressant net on top of them. CAT will then come out and tie them up.

Such a cute yet practical plan!

SO BORING TO WAIT, THOUGH!

I already saw them go in in horrible disguises. I just have to wait for them to come out.

How long does it take to get tea?!

Finally, they come out. I pull the rope to drop the net on top of Gentle Criminal and La Brava.

"CAT, tie, please!" I say out loud to my visor. I hear a meow as I watch CAT roll over and pull the net with the two of them shut.

Mission Success! I hop down and land in front of them.

"Next time, you might want to consider investing in better disguises. I could tell who you two were, and even if I couldn't, you two were suspicious AF." Not that there will be a next time, but I am trying to be polite here. "Don't bother trying to get out because the net you are in a quirk-suppressant net. Follow me with the net, CAT. Oh, and while you are at it, search La Brava's face in the system."

When we are about to start walking, Gentle speaks up, "Please leave La Brava out of this. I brainwashed her to follow me. She has done nothing wrong!" Now this is interesting

La Brava interrupts, "Please, no! Gentle, you're my light! Please don't leave me!"

Gentle looks at her the best he can, "La Brava, I am not going to make you suffer for my misdeeds." Rephrase, this is REALLY interesting.

Then, she starts crying, "No, no, no! I need you, Gentle!"

That's when La Brava's entire file pops in my right eye. I don't need that. While they figure that out, I pull out my phone and scroll to the two things I need.

_Manami Aiba - Quirk: Love - Love allows Manami to power somebody by telling them that she loves them. The power the recipient receives is based on how much she is in love with them._

"Huh. If the times were more advanced, that would be a viable excuse. However, as quirk research is trash, that's not possible. Also, that would just add years to your sentence, Gentle. " I say out loud, making them both go quiet with confusion. I start ambling with CAT following with the two.

No offense, but I would like to talk to them. Thank God there are no people around!

"Wait, Gentle, that's Midoriya!" La Brava exclaims.

Gentle starts to include me in the conversation, "What do you mean?"

"Some quirks like La Brava's affect the person emotionally as well as physically. With her quirk, it's possible that it adapted to her emotions so she can find someone to help quickly. That probably got some discrimination unintentionally, huh?" I turn around a moment to see her nod, "That's why this generation is trash. Quirk Therapy isn't working, and people are investing in the wrong shit.

It's useful to note that La Brava is getting arrested for hacking anyway, so stop being dramatic lovers cuz you're fucked anyway.

By the way, I am a big fan of your work! I love that you go after businesses that don't get their shit straight! If I didn't have to arrest you, I wouldn't. But apparently breaking the law is bad, so here we are."

Both of them are quiet in shock. It takes a couple of minutes of walking for them to snap out.

I quickly get bored with the silence, "You would work out well as an activist, Gentle. You have the right reasons, but you did it wrong. I know we are doing it a similar way for our beliefs, but doing hero or villain work does not always prove something or make people happy. Sometimes it's being there or a different way of fighting. I certainly wouldn't be a public hero if I could avoid it. However, I have to prove that quirkless people are capable. La Brava is a fantastic hacker. I would accept her under my tutorage.

Who knows? Maybe once you two get out, I can help."

"Why?" Gentle asks.

"Why?"

"Why wouldn't you want to be a hero? Don't you want fame and glory?" The usual thing you hear from hero wannabes, especially the public ones.

"No. I want rights for quirkless, and I want to help others without my every decision being questioned. We may be similar people, but we were raised in different environments. People just want you to follow, but you have to force your own path with blood, sweat, and tears. Even then, you might not make it. I am lucky. "

Silence. Then.

"I'm sorry, La Brava. I should have never brought you into this."

La Brava quickly intercepts him, "It's okay! As long as I am with you, I am happy! I never had it until now! You're the only one who accepted me!"

It's kind of heart-warming. I don't consider these people villains. They aren't delusional. They are like me in a sense. Fuck the Hero Commission because some people are redeemable, and they should be for how shitty society is at times.

We arrive at the police where they take them into custody, but before Gentle leaves, he faces me, "Midoriya, your chat taught me some things, and for that, I thank you. I wish you better luck than I have had in the hero course."

With that, Gentle Criminal and La Brava are taken away...

WHY DID I HAVE TO ARREST DECENT PEOPLE?! WHY NOT SOMEONE WHO IS ACTUALLY STARTING SHIT?!

Hell, the only reason I get away with it is that I hack it off my criminal record!

Sigh.

It's people like them that show that our society is flawed. You can't look at one side of the situation. You have to look at both.

Hopefully, I can fix that.

. . .

NOW LET US FORGET THAT SHIT!

IT'S TIME TO DESTROY THE CULTURAL FESTIVAL!


	74. Chapter 64 - Cultural Festival

"LINDA, GET MY WIG!" I yell at the top of the lungs as I burst into the backstage of class 1-A's show.

"Izuku, no one is wearing a wig. Get this on, I made it without sleeves so it shouldn't bother your arm. Hurry, you were cutting it close!" Jiro snaps as she throws a yellow suit without sleeves at me. Damn, she can be bossy when she wants!

"Aye aye aye, blame the police station for that! I had to arrest a couple of people and do paperwork!"

"Please tell me you looked over the lyrics and music sheets I gave you?"

"You gave me lyrics?"

". . .are you serious?"

"No. Where did you leave them?"

"On top of some files in your room!"

"OH SHIT, AIZAWA MIGHT HAVE THE THEN! WOOPS! You don't mind him singing, do you?" Now that comment makes me wonder if Shouta can sing. If I can get him to be a stripper and sing, I have one less person to worry about hiring at my future strip club!

"This is serious! We will probably need to cut that part out, damn it!"

"How much time do we have?"

"Five minutes, Izuku! Anybody have any ideas?" Jiro starts panicking, but I cut her off.

"Does your sheet music have my part in it?"

"Yes, but can you really memorize that in five minutes?"

"I am offended that you are underestimating me." Jiro considers before sighing and shoving the music in my hands.

"If you screw this up, I will shove my jacks in your ears and blast until you're deaf."

"I got you, Rocker!"

To guarantee that I will study, Bakugo adds, "YOU BETTER NOT FUCK THIS UP FOR US, DEKU!"

"Okay, Boomer!" I grab everything handed to me, and I head to the bathroom to change.

Bossy people!

* * *

IT'S SHOWTIME, EVERYBODY! EVERYONE GO TO THEIR POSITION!

"LET'S DO THIS SHIT!" Bakugo yells out with so much anger that you would have thought someone just topped him in bed, " "We're gonna murder all UA students with music!"

**BOOM!**

Bakugo explodes the whole damn stage to reveal the band featuring and the row of dancers (where I am at!), and the music starts blasting.

"Thanks for coming out today!" Jiro yells into the microphone before starting her verse.

Now is the time to mention that all of this is in English, so good job, Jiro!

_"What am I to be?_

_What is my calling?_

_I gave up giving up, I'm ready to go!_

_The future's left unseen._

_It all depends on me._

_Put it on the line to follow my dream._

_YEAH!_

_Tried all my life, I've tried to find_

_Something that makes me hold on and never let go_.

_OHHHHHHHHH!"_

At this point, all the dancers jump all over the place except for Iida. Iida is shoved to the side with his robot dance because he can't dance even if Stain was about to murder his ass again.

_"Hero too, I am a hero!_

_My heart is set (my heart is set) and I won't back down!_

_Hero too, strength doesn't make a hero!"_

"CAT, catapult Aoyama into the air now!" I command my visor that I was forced on. CAT meows as it runs onto the stage at Aoyama.

_"True heroes (true heroes) stand up for what they believe!_

_So wait and see!"_

CAT throws Aoyama(who is in his hero costume) into the air, and he starts shooting lasers all over the place to make himself look like a disco ball. I give props to whoever came up with that idea because it looks fantastic.

_"So wait and see!"_

When Aoyama comes back down, Ojiro catches him, and everyone runs to the backstage including me. Everyone runs to the second floor of the building to set up for the next part.

"CAT, listen to Ojiro," I state. CAT meows and follows after Ojiro. Meanwhile, I grab my microphone and wait for my part.

_"What do they think of me?_

_Who do they think I'll be?_

_I could not care less, I don't wanna know!_

_Am I doing right?_

_Am I satisfied?_

_I wanna my life like it's mean to be!_

_YEAH!_

_Tried all my life!-"_

HOLD THE PHONE! HOLD MY TEA! GET THE PADDY WAGON!

WHAT THE FUCK?!

I AM SORRY TO BE INTERRUPTING THE NUMBER, BUT WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!

HOW THE FLIPPITY FLOP DID MINETA GET A FRICKING HAREM FOR THIS SONG?! AND HOW WERE THESE GIRLS WILLING TO DO IT?!

. . .

HOW BIG IS HIS DICK?!

Okay, I know that's bad, but I am dead-ass serious! I want to know how the fuck did he get this to happen! DID HE DRUG THEM OR SOMETHING?!

I AM SORRY, BUT I WILL BE CALLING FBI ON YO ASS AFTER THIS, MINETA!

Oh yeah, we still have a song to continue. Fine, I guess. But if Mineta tries something, I will shove all his balls down his throat.

Moving on!

_"I've tried to find!_

_Something that makes me hold on and never let go!_

_OHHHHHHHHHH!"_

This is when all hell breaks loose.

Todoroki spreads ice through the entire floor. Sero throws his tape all over the place as Koda has birds flying about. Meanwhile, Momo shoots ribbons from her arms while Kirishima is running about spreading glitter. On top of all of that, Aoyama spins around while shooting lasers and is currently swung around by CAT.

I give him credit for having the balls to do that.

_"Hero too, I am a hero too!_

_My heart is set (my heart is set) and I won't back down!_

_Hero too, strength doesn't make a hero!_

_True heroes (true heroes) stand up for what they believe!_

_So wait and see!"_

FINALLY, WE ARE AT THE PART WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR: MY VERSE!

I have been given permission to use Stain's ability, and that I will!

I start walking onto the stage slowly towards Jiro while facing the crowd. By the end, I am next to her.

_(_**_This means both Izuku and Jiro are singing.)_**

You will quickly realize why I was given this part.

**"People will judge for no reason at all.**

**Yeah they might try**

**To say your dream's dumb, don't listen.**

**They may look down on me and count me out.**

**I'm going my own way.**

**They may look down on me and count me out.**

**I'm a hero, _I've got music!"_**

Time for this song to slow down!

_"Hero too, I am a hero too._

_My heart is set and I won't back down._

_Hero too, strength doesn't make a hero._

_True heroes stand up for what they believe_

_YEAH I'LL BE!"_

At this point, Tsu is hanging Ochaco by her tongue, and having her go over the crowd while using her quirk, sending people into the air. Other people get caught up by the tape.

I don't think this is safe, but alright!

_"Hero too, I am a hero too!_

_My heart is set _**(my heart is set) _and I won't back down!_**

_Hero too, strength doesn't make a hero!_

_True heroes _**(true heroes) _stand up for they believe!_**

**_So wait and see!"_**

I search quickly for Eri in the crowd, and I find her on Mirio shoulders an -

OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!

SHE IS SMILING! NORMALLY, I DESPISE KIDS, BUT THAT SMILE! THAT SMILE IS FUCKING WORTH THE TROUBLE I WENT THROUGH TO GET TO HER, AND SHE ISN'T A BRAT LIKE EVERY OTHER CHILD!

That's it! She is my child, and nobody can stop me otherwise!

_"I have met so many heroes in my life!_

_Gave me the strength and courage to survive!_

_Gave me the power to smile every day!_

_Now it's my turn to be the one _**_to make you smile!"_**

As the ending comes up, I put the microphone down, run to the center of the stage, and do a front flip into a split at the final note while the last effects go up.

Ow, that hurts! However.

WE DID IT! WE GOT EVERYBODY SMILING AND DANCING AND HAVING A GRAND TIME!

NOW TIME TO DRUG THEIR DRINKS AND MAKE THE SUFFER FOR BLAMING SHIT ON US!

. . .

I am joking about that.

Maybe.

Heck, even Shouta has a small smile in the back with Hizashi! If you can get Mister Depresso to smile, you did something right!

Yas yas yas!

As a bonus, I see my mom in the crowd crying and smiling all at once, so I think we nailed the head on this one!

* * *

"Thanks for not messing it up, Izuku, " Jiro says after the concert as we are starting to clean up. And when I mean we, I mean they because I have shit to do.

"Thanks for having so much trust in me! I wish I could help, but I have to go show off my arm! CAT, listen to anyone in class 1-A for now except Kacchan." I exclaim the first part with slight sarcasm as she was totally against me before. Whatever. CAT meows and goes to do its thing.

As I am about to leave, a crowd of students appears in front of the door. More specifically, regular looking girl and a guy with an extra-large chin that would make kissing awkward are leading the way. However, they hide in the back, so I don't know?

Extra-chin guy speaks up like he is about to sell us the good cush, "Yeah...it was fun...good job." Too bad it's the dollar-store brand!

Then the girl starts up, "Sorry!"

Then one plus one equals two, "We watched it to criticize it! I'm really sorry!"

They run off like fucking pussies.

"I think we proved them bitches wrong!" I announce to class 1-A.

Kirishima looks at the dirt track in confusion, "I wonder if this is what Mister Aizawa was talking about when he said some people were stressed about the situation." Oh, so he did tell them! I'm surprised because he indeed told us shit about the UA rumble during the provisional exam, but oh well!

"Probably. Anyway, I should get going-"

"Izu!" What's that? I turn towards the sound to see Eri running at me with Mirio follow after.

I offer a broad smile, "Hey, Eri! Did you enjoy the show?" I ask as I bend down to her height.

"Uh-huh! I loved when- " Eri continues going over every detail of the show, but the whole display is fucking adorable as she smiles and moves around.

If we had more kids like her, depression would not exist.

Depression: Exists.

Eri: I am about to end this whole boy's career.

I give a thumbs up to Mirio as she finishes talking after a minute.

"I'm glad, sweets!" I say to her as I stand up.

"Hey, Problem Child! We are about to go watch the fashion show. Would you like to come to watch it with us?" Mirio asks as he extends an invitation.

"I wish. I have to prepare for my invention presentation," Eri gives me a frown, and it has the same power as a nuclear bomb, " Don't worry, Eri! I have something special planned for you after that, alright?" That brings a sparkle in her eyes again.

"What is it, Problem Child?" Fuck you, Shouta, for giving him that name.

"It's a surprise, " I check, "Oh flip, I need to run! See you soon, darling!"

I zoom off to the support lab to get ready.

* * *

"Okay, Izuku. You are demonstrating a prosthetic arm. You are not putting on a show, and you have no reason to explode ANYTHING," Maijima explains to me slowly and thoroughly before I go out. Currently, Mei is starting shit on the stage, but he seems more concerned with me at the moment.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask out of curiosity.

"If you go out there and do the same thing, I will have no stage left. We only put you and Hatsume first because you two have the most eye-catching gadgets. Otherwise, I would have put you two last."

"Offended. Someone has to keep your audience awake for the first ten minutes!"

"Izuku, promise me you won't do anything out of wack."

"I don't have any loose screws, so I don't think so!" Get it? Because I am in the support lab, and there are screws everywhere.

. . .

Kill me!

Anyway, Mei comes out with her giant robot, that I helped to program, covered in grease.

Maijima looks so done, "Izuku, just go."

"Sir, the stage is on fire." I point out reluctantly, and I am not lying. He seems to realize the problem, groans, and has multiple support students come to put it out.

Five minutes later, and the stage is mine!

I walk out on stage with a long black cloak covering the top portion of my body. I mean, you need a surprise factor. I look out at the crowd to see multiple traumatized faces.

Good.

There are two noteworthy people here: my Mom because she is supportive AF now, and, surprisingly, Shouta. I knew Mom would come, but not him.

Huh. Alright then.

I go to the center of my stage to start the show,

"Hello, everybody! I am Midoriya Izuku from somewhere because I am pretty much everywhere. Today, I believe I have a revolutionary invention that can and will help many people!

Don't worry, I am not starting fires! That's Hatsume's thing.

As most of you know, taxes are horrible. They are like Cardi B to Nicki Minaj: they are just trash, and nobody wanted them. However, we have to pay them. In some cases, money is tight, so you have to compensate with something else.

In my case, it's my right arm from the elbow down!

We do have prosthetics that can do the job, but they don't exactly work the same as your average arm. It takes time and training to get used to, and I have more important things to worry about than my own limb.

That's why I made my own prosthetic arm!"

I rip the cloak off to reveal the robotic arm while shirtless. Well, not shirtless. I have a partial black shirt from my pecs up with a short-sleeve that makes sure the arm doesn't fall off. Other than that, you can see my abs.

"I will give you guys and ladies a moment to recover from this marvelous sight," One moment of silence later, " Alright then! This arm works exactly as an arm attached to your limb would do as I will demonstrate. Hey Mom, I love you!" I scream to her as I wave with my robo arm.

"LOVE YOU TOO, SWEETIE!" Mom yells from the back. Such a supportive mom most of the time!

"That's my mom, and if you mess with her, I will show this down your throat!

Anyway, I promise you that it can do much more from holding things to writing to lifting to suffocating someone!

Ignore that final part!" As I say each thing besides the last part, I do as I say without a problem, "All is this is happening by wearing a headset that tracks my brain activity of what would be my right arm. It then transfers those signals to the arm to do the same thing."

Then, I take a serious turn,

"I don't think a lot of people realize this, but losing a limb is traumatizing, and, overall, is a horrible experience to go through. To have to learn how to use a new arm just makes the situation worst. With this, it relieves some of the burdens one will have to go through. People don't have to dramatically change their lives anymore to adapt. They can now go to a healthy life quicker than they would have before with less stress.

It will take some getting used to, but I believe that this is the next big thing.

Now, any questions?"

Geez, that's a lot!

After answering questions for a few minutes, I return to the backstage to see Maijima looking relieved, "Thank you for not destroying the stage."

"I mean, I can if you want-"

"No! You're good, Izuku! You're free to go!" Pushy.

I have shit to start anyway, so he can suck my pee-pee there. I take off my robotic arm and go to do my grand scheme.

* * *

I speed walk to one of the stands where I find Ochaco, and, without slowing down, I throw her over my left shoulder and start carrying her back to base.

I'll worry about bleaching myself later; this is something that needs to be done.

"Izuku! What are you doing?!" Ochaco squeaks. Don't worry, everybody; we are good friends! This is absolutely normal!

"I need you for something vital in my life," I respond.

"You could have just asked me to come, and I would have!"

"But this is more dramatic. However, I will put you down as I don't want the feminist after me, nor do I want to mess up my shoulder." I set her down gently.

"Thank you! So, what are we doing?"

"You know where the support lab is, right?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Go there. I need to pick up two other people."

"Literally?"

"One, yes. The other is taller than me, so it won't work."

"Gotcha! See you in a bit!"

* * *

"Shinso, you have five seconds to come with me, or else I will tell Shouta about how you want him to be your father." Shinso holds his hands up innocently.

"Okay then, this is a kidnapping now."

"Go to the support lab. I still have one more person to get."

* * *

I zoom past Mirio, pick Eri up as gently as possible, set her on my hip, and run into the crowd before Mirio has a chance of getting me.

"Izu!" Eri exclaims as she clings to me. Thankfully, she is small, so I can carry her as a child should be held as long as I lean back a bit while running. Also, Mister Stub helps a little bit.

"What's up, Eri? We have shit to do!" I tell her as I continue to zoom.

"Where are we going?"

"Remember that special thing I told you about? We are doing it now. Tell me about what you've done."

Eri starts excitable telling me about what she has done until we arrive at the support lab where I see Shinso, Ochaco, and Mei.

"Izuku, is this Eri?" Ochaco asks as she approaches.

"Yip yip! Everyone, this is Eri. Eri, this is Ochaco Uraraka, someone who came to help save you, Shinso, and Mei Hatsume. Alright, Mei, we have everything ready to go?"

Mei nods, "There should be no problems!"

"Alright! So everyone here is now part of the new squad! As the new squad, we start trouble! Mei, pass out the jackets!" I set Eri down as everyone is given a glittery jacket of their corresponding color: Mei is gold, Ochaco is purple, Shinso is purple, Eri is red, and I am green! I help Eri put hers on before getting my own on.

Shinso looks at me with a blank face, "You have way too much free time if you came up with this."

"But it looks good on you, babe!" He raises an eyebrow.

"I thought you were after Todoroki."

"I keep my options open! Now, taxi o waxy come out!" Suddenly, four light-up flashing taxis come out of the garage with railings on top of them roll out in a line and stop in front of us, "Alright, everyone get on top of one! Mei, you're the end. Shinso, second to last. Ochaco, second to first. Eri, you and are on the first. Come along now!"

Ochaco asks, "Wait, who's driving?"

"Robots, now get on! Eri, you climb the ladder first, " Eri snaps out of her star-struck face as she climbs up. I follow quickly after and pick her up so she can see as high as possible.

"Please tell me you put a speed limit!"

"I kind of had to, Ochaco. I don't want to get blood on the cars." She facepalms at the message, but it's true! "Are we ready to go?"

I look back to see everybody nodding.

"Yeah!" Oh my gosh, Eri. You are going to kill me.

Now before I start this, I just want to mention what not sleeping can get you.

I programmed all these cars to go a specific route, to stop for pedestrians, and to light-up on the beat of the music they will play. I also had to rebuild these cars because I found them in a dump and light them up.

Yeah, I have too much free time.

"Route start now!" I demand my visor.

The taxis start moving slowly as they come out of the labs onto the roads. However, everything changes when the music comes on.

_La la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

The cars start flashing as we shove our way through the walkways. As nobody can guess this song from that, I'll show the next lyrics.

_When you're feelin' sad and low_

_We will take you where you gotta go_

_Smilin', dancin', everything is free_

_All you need is positivity_

If you don't recognize that, you need some culture. It's 'Spice Up Your Life' by the Spice Girls! I thought it made perfect sense here because A: It's appropriate for Eri and B: It's a fucking fantastic song! The reason I did taxis is that at the Spice Girl's reunion, they sang this song while standing on top of cars.

I start dancing because Eri will know how to dance.

_Colors of the world_

_Spice up your life_

_Every boy and every girl_

_Spice up your life_

_People of the world_

_Spice up your life_

_Aah_

I can see the people looking at us like we are insane, but Eri is smiling and having the time of her life, so FUCK THEM!

_Slam it to the left_

_If you're havin' a good time_

_Shake it to the right_

_If ya know that you feel fine_

_Chicas to the front_

_Ha ha (uh uh)_

_Go round_

This was so worth it! We continue rolling around until the route brings us back to the beginning.

"WE HAVE MARKED OUR PLACE AS THE SQUAD!" I yell as I climb down with Eri.

"I can't believe we did that, " Shinso gasps out.

"I do!" Mei responds with a bright smile.

Ochaco watches the cars go back in their place, "Wait, what's going to happen to the cars?"

I hum, "I'll use them for something else. Now before I get my booty kicked, I am going to return Eri to Mirio! Thanks for the help, and see ya!"

I carry Eri out of the support lab and return her to Mirio.

Then, I find Mom, introduce her to Eri, and we go around and make the stalls rich as I am a literal vacuum when it comes to food.

* * *

It's currently evening, and Eri is about to be returned home.

Of course, I am not going to let her go home without a little present. I dash to my dorm, grab something, and come back to the gate as quickly as possible. At the entrance, Mirio is telling his good-byes as Shouta waits as he is the one that has to return her to the hospital.

I bend down to her height and hand her a candy apple, "Hey, I remember you saying that you like apples, so I decided to upgrade you to a candy apple! I hope you had fun today, and I'll convince them to let you out soon, alright?"

Eri looks at the apple with a sparkle in her eyes and takes it, "Thank you, Izu!"

"No problem! Bye, Eri, and cause havoc!"

Shouta sighs behind her before taking her hand and leading her away.

I take a picture of them for blackmail before going back in because there is one more thing I need to do.

* * *

"Izuku, what did you do?"

"Well, there was a lot of leftover food, so I decided to take all of it."

This is a conversation between Shouta and me as we look at the piles of food filling my dorm countertops.

LOOK! YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO IGNORE FOOD! I WILL TAKE IT ALL AND EAT IT IN A SINGLE NIGHT IF I HAVE TO!

Shouta sighs deeply, "Kid, you're not eating all of this tonight."

"Does that mean you are joining me?"

"No. I saw what you ate today. We're going to work out than sleep."

"BORING!"

"Should have thought of that before binging out at every stall."

"RUDE!"

After a fun day, I had to deal with a dull evening of being bossed around by Shouta.

Boo!


	75. Chapter 65 - Luck is Shit

I would like to start this off by saying that Shouta is a meanie! He forced me to go on a two-day vacation! Do you have any idea how quickly those cases build up? The pile grows faster than my attitude problem!

Now, I can't wholly blame Shouta. I mean, I can and I will, but that's not what I am talking about.

I'm thinking of the actual benefits from it. It gave me time to socialize with Mom, rebuild Patchy, and update some programming on CAT. Shouta can't say shit because those are personal projects. He seriously can't expect me to do anything relaxing.

RELAXING IS FOR PUSSIES!

Don't worry: I did get back at him. I woke up him blasting 'Deepthroat' in his room at two in the morning.

You know, the one that goes.

HUMP ME, FUCK ME!

DADDY BETTER MAKE ME CHOKE!

I'm not going to continue that, but I will say that the punishment was completely worth it.

As much as I want to say, that's all I got, but it's been, like, a month.

Oof, I know.

So back to the case board, I go!

Despite me being the most dramatic bitch I know, I haven't caused too much trouble besides the usual concert here and there. And obtaining my booty shorts back. And dealing with the old people at the Hero Commission.

Okay, maybe I am a little troublesome, but that's the usual. That shouldn't be on the board.

I should move onto the important shit, huh? I got chu, fam!

Starting off, the Wild Wild Pussy Cats and Kota came to visit us! Something I forgot to mention a while ago is that Kota sent me a letter thanking me for saving him! How polite! When he came in, he had matching red shoes like me! Some brats I don't like, but this one I do! That's not the only reason they came. They came to UA to tell us that they are now 411 on the rescue team leaderboards. That's interesting as I thought they would be much lower, like in the thousand ranks.

Either they did really well before the Kamino Ward incident happened, or standards are just that low. I really hope it's the first one.

Speaking of rankings, in the past month, we had the hero rankings updated. This isn't the standard timing for it; rather, it's being done early due to All Might's 'sudden' retirement.

Honestly, it should have been expected. The man is in his forties, but I digress.

Endeavor is officially the number one hero, and I can tell he is trying to act differently. Before his speech, Hawks, the number two hero, threw him under the bus. Actually, he threw every hero on the stand under the bus for being boring.

That's a queen right there!

So Endeavor couldn't really defend himself. Shockingly, he didn't get pissy.

Instead, Endeavor said, "Just watch me."

Simple and meaningless at the moment, but we shall see.

What's really going to catch your attention is that ALL MIGHT FINALLY CHOSE HIS DAMN SUCCESSOR AND PASSED HIS QUIRK! THE BEST PART IS THAT I WAS RIGHT ON WHO IT WAS GOING TO BE! It's time for the grand review!

All Might's successor for One for All is,

Drum roll, please,

Kirishima Ejiro!

Some people might be confused as to why he is chosen, and I shall explain!

Kirishima's personality is similar to All Might's, if not a little calmer and friendlier. He's a lovable boy that can easily make a change with the quirk. However, unlike All Might, he can afford to be self-sacrificing, as much as I hate to admit it, because of his Hardening quirk. In fact, One for All powers that! He can take an actual hit, unlike All Dumb! The quirk is also more natural to cover with Kirishima's quirk. They are similar in a way if you think about it a moment. We can just say that his quirk evolved somehow into strength.

It's certainly more possible than every other classmate.

That doesn't mean we haven't run into some problems. Because All Might doesn't want his secret being spread around, that means only himself, Nezu, Recovery Girl, Detective Tsukauchi, and I know about the quirk besides Kirishima. Basically, All Might is a shit teacher, so I'm in charge of teaching Kirishima.

Look, I tried to stay out of it. However, when you tell a student that, to use his power, he must clench his butt cheeks and yell smash...yeah, your credibility is out the window! It doesn't help that the first time Kirishima used it, he broke his fucking arm! OH, I DON'T MEAN BREAK AS IN A SIMPLE SNAP! I MEAN BREAK AS IN ALL THE BONES IN HIS ARM WERE SHATTERED! THANK ABOVE RECOVERY GIRL WAS THERE! I wish Shouta was there to stop it before it happened, but he's not allowed to know even though he is the kid's actual competent teacher.

I mean, Sho is going to figure out anyway! Just tell the hobo!

To make the situation worst, All Might was able to use his power from the beginning without a problem! How fucking privileged is the All Prick! UGH!

After watching the footage I got from Kirishima's attack, I was able to determine that it's the shock, the aftereffect of using the quirk, that caused his arm to break. Because it has nowhere to go, it just explodes his arm. The best way to describe it is if you were to jump off a building without protection, the force, AKA, the shock wave, has nowhere to go; therefore, you would just break your feet, legs, and maybe your spinal cord.

How pleasant!

There were two solutions to this:

A - Kirishima can wear shock-absorbers as I wear in my shoes to keep me from breaking my bones after jumping some cliffs. However, this is only temporary because One for All is so powerful that it could probably destroy that bitch. Overall, it's impractical anyway.

B - Kirishima has to use One for All little bits at a time rather than the full power. This is actually pretty similar to his own quirk as he can control where he hardens his skin, except he needs to lower that ability.

Kirishima had some difficulties, but he says he can use about ten percent of One for All without a problem. Technically, he can use more but only for a limited about of time. Ripping apart your muscles is not a good thing, after all!

After a single lesson with Dumb Might trying to teach Kirishima, I completely kicked him out of the picture, and I train him on my own now. I will let him know what is happening, but that's it.

I don't ever want to hear anything about clenching your asscheeks to use your quirk again.

Now I have two students to train because Shinso is still under my guidance on top of all my cases and being a teacher assistant! Yeah, they are really trying to limit my free time, so I don't start shit.

Seeing as how I still throw concerts and I just exploded one of the support labs, I am not slowing down anytime soon.

So what am I up to now?

Oh, you know, going to deal with the number one and two heroes in Japan, AKA Endeavor and Hawks.

Here's the tea, sis: Hawks asked me to come to a meeting between him and Endeavor to talk about Nomus. Sadly for me, that requires travel, so I am slightly salty with that, but I'm getting food, so I don't care.

What I do need to be careful about is Hawks himself. Hawks is a double agent for the League of Villains, and I happen to be on the League of Villains case. He's similar to me in that he can gain information with how he acts. I have to be vigilant with the man in what I say. One slip-up could fuck us over.

By the way, I'm not supposed to know the whole double agent thing, but I know way more than anyone can hope and/or want knowledge about.

That doesn't mean I'm not excited about it, though. In fact, I am ecstatic! If I pay close attention to how Hawks acts, I might be able to learn a few little tricks from the bird.

Unfornutually, I have to come in my public hero costume as Hawks requested me as a hero, not a detective. This means I have to wear my prosthetic arm. That isn't the most pleasant feeling as I am still getting used to wearing it around for an hour, and who in the hell knows how long this meeting could last. It's especially true when you have someone similar to me in personality and Endeavor.

I arrive at the meet-up place in Kyushu with CAT and Patchy behind me and people stalking me like I am about to burn the city down. It was a bitch to get here because I get lost easily, but I am here!

I go through some security checks, hop on an elevator, and arrive at a restaurant.

"Right this way, sir, " One of the waitresses say as she leads the way. I follow after her, and we arrive in a private area. In the room, there is a table where Hawks sits with a view of the city behind him. Huh, so Endeavor isn't here yet. That makes me wonder...

Hawks turns his attention towards me, "Ah, Midoriya! Glad you could make it! I got it from here, ma'am." The waitress nods then scatter off.

I join Hawks at the table to his left, "You asked me to come earlier than Endeavor, huh?" At this point, I learned that my predictions tend to be on target. I just can't show hesitation.

Hawks raises his hands to feign innocence and chuckles, "You're right there. Actually, I didn't tell him you were coming."

"You're fucking kidding me."

"Nope!"

"You're really trying to piss him off."

"Got to get him used to the shock factor, you know."

"We'll deal with that whenever he arrives. You have something to talk about with me."

"I knew you were right for this. Two things, but I'll start with this: How much do you know about me?" A rather straight-forward question. I guess Hawks knew I would figure it out.

"Just enough, " Hawks laughs in response.

"I get it now. I vouched for you for a reason, and I'm glad it was valid. I expect you to be quiet. Onto the Endeavor situation. I brought you in as you can help me transform him into a reliable number one hero with your intelligence. You can figure out the rest of the reasons."

"When you say reliable, do you mean a hero that the public can depend on? We both know that his work is much better than All Might's." For those curious what I mean by that, compared to All Might, Endeavor has more cases solved. Endeavor actually has the most cases solved, so I can't bash him for being a trash hero. Is he reckless hero? Yes, but he isn't the worst hero out there. Mount Lady has that reward.

"You got it, Midoriya." Huh. So we are using the Nomu cases to give the citizens peace in Endeavor.

"Alright, then. Do I get food, at least?"

"Can't blame you there. You will, no problem." BLESS.

However, we have to wait for Endeavor. Boo.

Endeavor does arrive a few minutes later, and it takes a moment for me to cover myself so I don't panic from the sight of fire. However, Endeavor is salty when he sees the elephant in the room.

"What is Midoriya doing here?! He shouldn't even be allowed in here!" Endeavor asks, but I am more focused on his costume. It got upgraded since he's number one, so now he has metal all over it! Don't ask me for what, but I have a few theories bouncing in my head.

Hawks watches Endeavor amused, "I thought he would be beneficial in this case. If I can't convince you, he can."

Endeavor glares me down, "Is a UA student allowed to be involved in this?"

I offer my fantastic smile to him, "Yip yip! If you check out my certifications, I am technically a pro-hero as the HC (Hero Commission) is desperate for help. Since I am quirkless, they can give it to me without a problem. Think of me as a charity hero if nothing else."

"You better not get in the way."

"I will of villains!"

Endeavor already looks done with both of us, and he hasn't even sat down yet. Pleasant!

That being said, I am going to skip over the conversation before what we need because it's pretty useless. However, that doesn't mean I didn't get a laugh during that time. Apparently, Hawks and Endeavor hung out before this. Endeavor saw a kid wanted his autograph, so he went over and offered it, but the kid had a flipping break-down because Endeavor was being friendly!

You are known for being an asshole if people freak out over you being nice. Don't worry, Endeavor: I can relate!

That's not the main thing I snatched from the conversation. I think that Hawks might be trying to get information from Tokoyami, his internship, about UA. I'll pass the theory down to Nezu, but we can't do anything about it yet. I give Hawks credit for doing that because that's a creative way of doing it.

Eventually, Endeavor gets tired of Hawks BS and asks for the tea. Now here's where I need to do some explaining.

With luck not on our side, it turns out that there are 'rumors' that the Nomus are getting upgrades. There is no idea as of what precisely, but it's not good either way.

"Though, they seem to just be rumors," Hawks finishes. My man, you should not have ended it like that.

I decide to add on, "With the society we are in, it's foolish to disregard rumors. Better safe than sorry. I say a good portion of my work comes from rumors, but they are sometimes the biggest help."

Endeavor is quiet for a moment before facing Hawks, "Just what is it that you want? Get to the point!" It's so apparent, Endeavor!

Hawks offers him a smile, way too happy explaining this to him, "I want you to become a dependable leader now that you're number one. I want you to verify the veracity of those rumors and tell everyone proudly to stop worrying. I'm not gonna do anything special. I said the same thing yesterday, but basically, I'm being the producer behind the number one hero. That's why I brought Midoriya in as he knows how it all works, and he can tell you where to look. You did endorse for him, after all!" I can, but will he listen? Maybe. I mean, he was quick to accept me after I told him about my qualifications.

"Bastard." No kidding!

Hawks leans on his hand on the table and dreamily says, "I just want to take it easy. Really. Just go around on leisurely patrols, complain that nothing happened today, and then go to bed. The best life! I want to make it a world where heroes have too much time on their hands." Every person that knows me would be so against that. It's not even funny.

I support it!

There's silence for a moment until I notice Endeavor looking out the window. I turn to face when-

Are you fucking kidding?

I WANT A REFUND, AUTHOR! THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT! I HAVE ENOUGH TRAUMA, AND YOU DO THIS TO ME?!

Whatever.

Just continue your stupid story!

A waitress walks in, and Hawks screams, "Get back, miss!"

One moment, that window is intact. The next moment, there is a fucking Nomu, that looks like it's wearing a hoodie on its head, slams its head through the glass and says, "Who's the strongest?"

Wait, says? We have never had a talking Nomu. Wait that means either someone is mind-controlling this bitch or, more possible, the Nomu now keeps its personality and intelligence. Initially, they followed a leader. Now, with no leader seemingly in sight, it seems like this one is just here for destruction.

Huh, and right when we were talking about it too! That's, like, the most convenient plot placement of the century!

"Hawks, Midoriya, evacuate everyone! " Endeavor commands. I quickly demand Patchy to send an evacuation signal to this building and the surroundings, causing a loud outburst. I ask CAT to become armor.

I observe the Nomu as I throw Endeavor a temporary earbud before he fights, which he puts in, "Typically, those with darker skin have a regeneration quirk. Strength quirk definitely. It seems to have a quirk similar to Gran Torino's, where it can fly. It probably has another quirk to help with that. However, there have not been any talking Nomu's reported. Most likely, this one has intelligence, and I mean natural intelligence. Even if it can talk, don't bother trying to capture it. The best way to deal with it is to burn it all at once."

Endeavor nods and prepares to attack, "Flashfire Fist: Jet Burn!" A massive burst of flames explodes through the glass at the Nomu. When the fire disappears, the Nomu has already recovered, and Endeavor is in the air flying on fire.

I face Hawks, "You take care of this upper part. I have a feeling this is about to be destroyed. I'll deal with everyone on the ground. Patchy, I need you to send video of the fight to my visor."

Once I get the nod, I zoom out the window and jump. Thank above, I have shock-absorption in my shoes! Is it meant for this height? Fuck no! However, I can slow my descent a little bit.

I land on the ground, and the place is a fucking mess with everyone panicking! They have every right to be as the top part of the building we were just in got sliced, but that doesn't mean I support it.

I shoot my grapples on the buildings of each side of me before using it to raise myself up, and I can already tell RG is going to be pissed off at me for my right arm.

I shout, **"EVERYONE PLEASE CALMLY EVACUATE THE AREA! No pushing, no shoving! Just stay in a line and calmly move!"**

That surprisingly works. I let the grapples go, causing me to drop on the ground again. I zoomy my way around to make sure people weren't moving for any dumb reason. Meanwhile, Endeavor uses Hell Spider on the building to destroy it into itty bitty pieces.

_"You've never cooked before, have you Endeavor?!_" Hawks points out through the radio.

I scoff, "Please! The man doesn't need to know how to cook if he can cook shit with his hands!"

_"You're not wrong. Next time, do even pieces!"_

Endeavor already seems done with us, _"Both of you, focus! You should be saving your strength rather than talk, Hawks!"_

_"Well, when I lose too many feathers, it makes it harder to fly."_

_"Sorry about that."_

Welp, that's the closest thing to an apology you will get from Endeavor.

The good news is that more heroes have arrived and that the people are moving! Just give us a moment for the bad news to happen!

The heroes that arrive at the scene attack the Nomu and one of them hits it. Suddenly, multiple globs of spit (yuck) come from the Nomu. When they land on the ground, it's baby Nomu!

"Ey mate, it was pregnant! Probably stored inside its body since they are not similar enough to be a splitting quirk. I can deal with these guys, so have fun with the new mother!" I exclaim with false excitement.

I shoot the grapples and swing my way to find the Nomus. Thankfully, with the screaming people as my guide, I manage to find two for the price of one! I grab the two men on the ground with the grapplers and pull them back, "Get out of here, and don't look back!"

That gets them moving. I speed forward before the Nomus can get a chance, jump towards the head, and grab the head of one with my robotic hand, "Boom burst!" A decent-sized explosion goes off, causing the blood to splatter on me and the creature to fall.

I also get the pain from it because it slammed the prosthetic into Mister Stub! Yeah, that new super-move might need to work. Basically, it's like a laser except concentrated. It can only be done with the prosthetic unless I want to lose my other arm! I shoot a grapple at the other Nomu. When it latches on, I pull myself towards it and perform another boom burst.

This is basically how I deal with the Nomu. Ignore the pain and trauma as I explode their heads! With my smarts, I manage to not get hit as they are basically robots. They act the same.

There were nine in total. That could be a max of how many it could hold, or how many they had. However, I am going to stick with the first. It's not exactly the best idea for me to fight now that I am pretty sure I overdid my right arm. People are starting to panic again, as Endeavor is beginning to lose.

**"Everyone, please stay calm! Evacuate with pushing, shoving, and all that jazz!"** I demand the citizens. They follow, though more reluctantly this time.

On Endeavor's field, Endeavor is using his signature move Prominence Flame on the Nomu. Now, he does burn the body. However, the Nomu ripped its head off before the whole sha-bang, so it regenerated its body.

"ENDEAVOR!" _"Endeavor, look out!"_

Hawk's and I's calls were too late as the Nomu catches Endeavor off-guard, forcing him to the ground. He's down, though, I know better than to assume he is out. He's stronger than that.

"Come on, Endeavor! I know you're still up! EVERYONE, GET A MOVE ON!" The citizens follow my lead, and I make sure people aren't being assholes. If they are, I just use my scary face now covered in the blood of my victims. I find it works rather well.

Endeavor gets up by blasting flames from his back and flying himself towards the villain. As he is about to attack, the Nomu grabs him and throws him. Great, now he's coughing up blood. He's probably burning his internal organs away now that I am thinking about it.

"Hawks, you can probably match speed with that thing. You just don't have the firepower," I mention.

I quickly get a response back from Hawks, _"You're right_. _You have any ideas?"_

"I would be disappointed if you haven't figured you can combine forces. You just have to be careful because your feathers can burn quickly. At this point, I recommend going all out on it, Endeavor. The surrounding areas have been evacuated beside the damn media that I need to find. Patchy can land a hit and distract if you need it, but it's going to be short-living," I don't receive an answer from Endeavor. I mean, his headset is probably destroyed.

I am right when I said I got everyone within the mile radius moving, and other heroes are coming to deal with the rest. I just need to find that the media lady I saw make the slip away. Everyone within proximity is at least out.

I see the Nomu in the distance, and I can hear the screams from behind me. They are probably broadcasting the whole thing on the TVs in that direction, which is frustrating. They probably see the Nomu too despite everything going on.

"CAT, pull up the nearest camera for a moment," I see a familiar location, and I quickly zoomy there to find the lady and her cameraman ducking behind a car.

"There's no symbol... this is what it means to have no symbol..." I hear her say. AND PEOPLE WONDER WHY WE HAVE PROBLEMS IN THIS WORLD! I roll over to her and pluck the microphone from her hand.

I look at the cameraman with a small smile, trying to be comforting, " Ignore her. Obviously, she needs to go back to school to realize the consequences of her words. Lady, camera-dude, let's get moving. Since you are shit at comforting them, I will," I hope they censor cursing! Both of them get up, and the lady walks beside the cameraman, who is recording me while running backward.

Great talent, by the way!

I take a moment to figure out the speech before I start,

"Yes, we are in a time of crisis. We no longer have the Symbol of Peace. However, you people should have realized this was going to happen eventually! I mean, come on! All Might may have been a great hero, but we certainly should not discredit Endeavor. Like every hero, he has his flaws. However, there is one great about him that no other heroes have: he is the only hero willing to face All Might to become the number one hero. He isn't going to give up like this, and we shouldn't give up on him! We shouldn't give up on any of these heroes just because All Might is gone! They have talent, SO WE WILL GET THROUGH THIS! SEE, LOOK AT THAT! DESPITE FRICKING EVERYTHING, ENDEAVOR IS STILL MOVING! WE SHOULD TOO! **WE NEED TO STOP STICKING TO THE PAST AND FOCUS ON THE FUTURE FOR THE NEXT GENERATIONS TO COME! US HEROES WILL NOT GIVE UP ON YOU, CITIZENS! WE ARE HERE TO HELP AND PROVIDE HOPE!**

**Just trust us, please!**

And please fire this lady behind me!" With that, I hand the microphone back to the media lady and wander back. It seems to have settled the citizens down.

As I mentioned during my speech, Endeavor is back on his feet again! He's blasting himself after the Nomu, but from what I am seeing from Patchy, he isn't fast enough. That's when Hawks joins the fray, distracting the Nomu for a moment. However, he gets strikes in the face.

Hawks uses his feathers to stroke Endeavors back and pushes him forward.

However, it isn't enough, but Endeavor does come up with a great idea. Endeavor uses his flames to make an arrow up, and Hawks pushes Endeavor as high as possible. Clouds start being pushed around to make a giant ring around the bright light.

"PLUS ULTRA: PROMINENCE BURN!" Endeavor's scream can be heard by practically everyone. The light starts crashing down, and with some guesswork, I zoom towards that direction.

I arrive, but I stay back as I watch him crash with flames surrounding him. When the fire disappears, it reveals Endeavor standing up in the same position All Might did when he won against All for One.

I grin, "Go Endeavor go!"

I think he has proven himself.

* * *

That whole thing left a mess for people to clean up. Thankfully, no civilians were injured, so that's something.

Endeavor is in the hospital now with a pretty large number of injures. Hawks is as well, but not as many. Meanwhile, I go to a nearby police station to fill out paperwork, which takes for fucking ever. I had to have CAT text Shouta and Mom multiples times as they are big worry birds.

Unfortunately, I haven't gotten a chance to get out of my hero costume because of everything, so my arm is being a fucking bitch. The blood isn't helping with my anxiety! At least CAT is a cat again.

Also, you know it's terrible when I am willing to admit that I'm having anxiety.

Overall, it has been trash of a day!

I don't get to start heading home till it's dark out, so I now have to figure my way through in the flippity flopping dark.

I do make it back to UA, though! Thank above for GPS! Speaking of technology, this is the first fight CAT nor Patchy got destroyed, so hoo-ha!

As soon as I arrive at the gates, I am immediately surrounded by class 1-A.

"Holy shit, are you okay?!"

"You're speech was so manly!"

"What were you doing there?!"

That's just a few of the responses I get.

I raise my left hand, " I'm good. I was there one a business when that some of a bitch-"

"Language!" Suck my dick, Iida.

"-showed up, so fun times all around!"

Suddenly, a soft voice fills the air, "Izu?!"

Wait, is that who I think it is?

"Everybody move aside. Is that Eri?" When class 1-A steps aside to reveal Eri in pigtails, my day is instantly better.

I bend down to her height with a smile, "Hi, Eri! Sorry if I look a bit of a mess. I promise I'll clean up soon! Though it's a bit late for you to be here. Is something the matter?"

Momo fills me in on the best news of my life, "Eri is under the school's custody since an orphanage doesn't seem right for her."

. . .

I swear to you that my eyes are sparkling, "YIPPIE! ERI, I AM GONIG TO TEACH AND SPOIL YOU SO MUCH! She is staying in the teacher's dorms, I assume?"

"Yeah, you and the teachers are in charge of taking care of her."

"Yes, yes, yes! Well, it's pretty late for everyone to be out, so go back to your dorms. I'll tell the whole story in the morning. Come on, Eri! I would hold your hand or something, but I don't want to get blood all over you. You'll probably have to go to bed once we get to the teacher's dorm...how about tomorrow we make candy apples together?"

"Yes, please!" Eri exclaims.

With good nights passed around, Eri and I head to the teacher's dorm, and the first thing I receive when I enter the room is a whack on the head!

"WHAT THE FLIPPITY FLOP WAS THAT FOR, SHUZENJI?!" Don't ask when Recovery Girl let me use her family name, but she does.

"We both know, Midoriya! Your prosthetic is only meant to be worn for an hour, yet you wore it for at least six, and you're still wearing it!" Shuzenji snaps back at me. You know, she's probably the one person that can match me in sass. That says a lot.

"I know, I know. I probably could have taken the arm off after the whole thing, but it slipped my mind. I'm going to take it off now. Good night, Eri sweetie, everyone, " The everyone is to the rest of the teachers. I walk past to my dorm, acknowledging each of them before I go in.

I go into the bathroom and start to remove my jacket until I hear the door open and close to my dorm.

"Who is it?" I call out.

"It's Shouta. You need help?"

Being the stubborn ass I am, I say, "No." No response, "You're still out there, aren't you?" Still, no answer, "Fine."

I hear the door behind me creak open, and Shouta comes in behind me to help me remove the jacket, shirt, and finally, the arm.

"Don't wear the arm for a couple of days, kid, " Shouta says. For once, I can't deny him.

"I won't."

"You okay?" Of course, he would notice.

"I'm good, man. Now get out so I can take a shower."

"You're not doing cases tonight."

"Didn't plan on it, " I don't have the mental energy to deal with more bullshit.

"Want me here?"

"I'll be fine. You have patrol anyway. I'll make Zashi and Nem play Just Dance with me."

"Now that's expected. You can call me back if you need anything."

"I know. Now get out."

"Fine, you brat."

After showering, I did just that! To make things all the better, Eri woke up during it, so I taught her how to kick ass in that game.

The day may have been horrible, but, with friends, the night went well.

* * *

**Author's Note**

For those unaware, we are at the end of Season 4 of the anime, and I go based on the anime.

This is the last chapter for this year unless they release Season 5 early, which I deny will happen.

I find it interesting that I am finishing this on the one-year anniversary since I started writing this. It's amazing.

And now I am ending it on the same day! It will come back once Season 5 is up, but still.

With that, I would like to thank everyone who decided to read this shit because you really shouldn't have.

It's a mess like my life.

If you are curious about my other projects, there is another active one called 'Hell Already Broke Loose Here,' which is this, but now your Izuku is a vigilante and is more than willing to kill people!

On AO3, there is 'Hell is a Mess,' which is where I do prompts with that Izuku if you want to check that out.

With that said, this book is now coming to an end.

. . .

FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT!


End file.
